Senderos Perdidos
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Dos desconocidos buscan secretamente en un viejo objeto la posibilidad de recuperar fragementos de las vidas que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero el enfrentarse el uno al otro será solo uno de los obstáculos en el camino que los llevará a reencontrarse.
1. Prólogo

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **1º "Prólogo."**

.

.

En el centro de la habitación solo había un objeto, rodeado por cuanta maravilla tecnológica permitiera proteger y bloquear el paso. Era un museo famoso, con una colección tan preciada y valiosa, que no podían permitirse tomar a la ligera. Pero esa pieza era especial.

Hace años corrían rumores de su desaparición, y al parecer el museo no tenía intención alguna en exhibirla, sino simplemente protegerla. Era hermosa e hipnotizante, como pocas cosas que se ven en la vida. Y tanta seguridad alrededor de un objeto solo significaba problemas.

Cada movimiento debía ser preciso, cuidado, porque no se suponía que estuviera allí, como no se suponía que estuviera en muchos lugares en los que se metió últimamente, pero de los que lograba salir victoriosa con su botín en mano, siempre.

Intentó no hacer ruido, cuando su cuerpo entró por completo a través de la ventana. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que se activaran las alarmas, así que enfrío su cabeza, concentrándose, intentando estar calmada porque la paciencia no era su mayor virtud, pero sabía que no tenía permitido equivocarse, que el costo era demasiado alto.

Cada paso aceleraba su corazón, comenzando a saborear la victoria. Un último esfuerzo, una última pieza. La última de una gran lista de robos que ella había cumplido una por una con éxito. No había nadie que se le comparara y en ese instante, iba a probarle a su jefe que merecía recibir la parte del trato que hicieron. Sin más vueltas, sin más peticiones. Tocó la última barrera entre ella y su objetivo, sintiendo el leve corte, chupando enseguida su dedo para eliminar el rastro de sangre, intentando no quejarse por la pequeña herida.

Pero su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió ruido en la puerta, desde su rincón pudo notar la figura que se hacía presente. Quiso tener un arma a mano y atacarle, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan poco amiga de artefactos que ahora le podrían ser útiles.

No podía distinguir si era un hombre o mujer. Aunque llamó su atención la forma en que se movía, tan ágil como un felino, tan sutil como ella misma lo era. Y ese era el problema, que si al igual que ella, esta otra persona estaba allí en busca del mismo botín.

Su pie resbaló repentinamente, quitándole la estabilidad y haciéndola caer ruidosamente al suelo. Se sintió tan tonta, dejando de lado cualquier habilidad que siempre la acompañó. Por un segundo de distracción, estaba a punto de tirar todo a la basura.

La otra persona en la habitación se giró en su dirección, sin dudar comenzó a correr enseguida hacia ella haciéndole saber que no saldría de allí viva.

Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo, tornándose defensiva cuando el primer golpe se dirigió hacia ella. Lo esquivó apenas, atacando de vuelta, intentando derribar a su oponente aun cuando sintió sus manos fuertes sujetarla. Era un hombre, pudo notarlo cuando cayó uno sobre el otro, y que su oponente fuera un hombre era una ventaja. Siempre se sintió en ventaja ante los hombres.

Lo aplastó con su cuerpo, indicándole que no era débil, incluso, podía ser más fuerte que él.

—Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor y no te corte el pescuezo —le amenazó—. Sal de aquí antes que cambie de parecer.

Un movimiento ágil cambió la ventaja, dejándola inmovilizada y expuesta cuando su oponente cambió posiciones y quitó la capucha con que ocultaba su rostro. Él sonrió, mirando su rostro, tocando con calma su cabello.

—Todas las rubias son idiotas —se burló—. Ve a tu casa, mocosa, esto no es un juego.

Pero supo que estaba cometiendo un error, no sabiendo qué le impulsó a ser gentil apenas vio el rostro de la mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo. No recordaba si la conocía, pero era poco probable. Y asumió que el hecho de ver el rostro de una mujer indefensa, le hizo ceder. O quizá no era lo indefensa, si no lo joven. Ella era demasiado joven para estar metida en líos, y él sabía perfectamente qué clase de gente agrupaba a jóvenes para hacer su trabajo sucio. Aunque él tampoco estaba muy limpio actualmente.

La sangre de ella hirvió en ira, no pudiendo creer que alguien se atreviera a tratarla así. ¿No sabía acaso quien era? Su nombre sonaba por todos lados, y todo mundo sabía que no debían meterse con ella.

Imitó las acciones, moviéndose para quitar la capucha, viendo entonces el rostro de quien se atrevía a subestimarla.

Ninguno se movió por unos instantes, quedándose fijos en los ojos del otro. Ninguno supo en ese instante porqué, si pudieron ambos tomar la ventaja de ese instante y sacarle ventaja a su oponente. El silencio, la cercanía, la facilidad con que por una vez pudo existir un instante de calma e ínfima conexión a la vida que hubo más allá del deber.

De pronto la alarma sonó, interrumpiéndoles, y también avisando que era tiempo de salir de allí.

Se miraron una última vez, antes de que cada quien corriera en dirección al lugar por el que había entrado, no dejando rastro alguno de su presencia.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Luego de salir del museo me sentí frustrada. No podía dejar de pensar en mi falla, en mi única falla desde que hacía esto. Todo por culpa de ese hombre, que nada tenía que hacer allí metido. Recordé brevemente sus ojos verdes, no logrando descifrar qué cosa en esa mirada me era tan familiar.

Entonces miré a mi jefe y sus ojos que sí me eran claramente conocidos, aunque sentado frente a mí, no se atrevía a mirarme aun, quizá intentando calmarse, luego de que le dije que no tenía allí su preciada pieza. Levantó la mirada y le sonreí inocentemente, agachando la cabeza en respeto, respeto que él no tiene hacia mi. Me preguntaba constantemente cuanto creía él de todas las mentiras que yo le inventé. Supongo que aun sabiendo la verdad sobre mí, solo le interesa disfrutar de mi presencia hasta que nuestro acuerdo se acabe, es un secreto a voces que Kaito Ace me ve como su pequeño y favorito trofeo.

—Había otra persona allí, él encendió las alarmas —me excusé, pero sabía que no era suficiente el culpar al hombre de ojos verde. Así que apliqué el plan que seguramente salvaría mi trasero.

Levanté mi rostro, mirándolo a los ojos con angustia, usando cada una de las palabras que le harían olvidar mi falla. A diferencia de lo que dijo en el museo ese hombre, no soy una mocosa, soy bastante astuta y aunque muchas veces me falten armas comunes, tengo armas bastante especiales, y que se usar muy bien.

—He sido descuidada, lo lamento tanto —murmuré, debí ser actriz—. Me siento distraída desde hace unos días, desde que me besaste.

—No solo te besé, Venus —corrigió. Y tenía razón.

Desde que llegué aquí que me mira con deseo, y pensé que iba a demorar más en dar algún paso que me permitiera saber cuánto podía usarlo a mi favor. Y cuando lo dio, no fue un simple beso, fueron sus manos reconociéndome, fueron sus labios probándome. Y estoy segura que no se habría detenido de no ser porque notó mi rostro temeroso. Obviamente no podía permitir que él hiciera lo que quiere conmigo, no aun, no cuando debo guardarme _esa_ arma.

—Saijo…por favor no te enojes conmigo —agregué, pronunciando su nombre real, ese que nadie tenía derecho a mencionar, excepto yo. Tener al líder de todo este sitio a mis pies, tiene sus ventajas.

Me acerqué con calma, sentándome a su lado sin quitar la mirada inocente que tenía tan aprendida, porque eso servía para ablandarle el corazón, o para calentarlo, yo qué sé.

Miré luego su mano, tomándola entre las mías, pero él la quitó, agarrando mi rostro, haciéndome verlo, y cuando choqué mis ojos con los suyos, temí. No me veía con la dulzura de siempre, si no con frustración.

—Me estás dando demasiados dolores de cabeza —dijo neutro, no permitiéndome interpretarlo—. Lo que deseo que me des, no son dolores de cabeza.

Bingo.

Me acerqué un poco más, tímida, estirando mi rostro hasta apenas rozar mis labios en los suyos. Una vez, luego otra, luego sintiéndolo abrir levemente su boca ante mi provocación. Entonces supe que había ganado esta partida.

Su mano se movió hacia mi nuca, no siendo suave en ello, devorando de pronto mi boca en el beso que yo inicié suave. Pero es que no podía ser energética ante él, debía hacerle creer que le temía, que le respetaba, y que cualquier doble intención de mi parte era desde la inexperiencia de mí ser.

Su lengua fue exigente, dejándome sin aliento en segundos, aun cuando yo respondía leve, él pedía que le equiparara e intenté no salirme de mis cabales, porque aun siendo todo esto por mi bien, habría que ser idiota para no sentir placer al besar a un hombre como él.

Una cosa son los planes, la cabeza fría, el corazón resguardado. Y otra es el cuerpo.

Cuando me aparté lo escuché quejarse, pero era todo lo que iba a obtener de mi hoy. Me puse de pie, quedando frente a él nuevamente, comportándome como quien trabaja para él, y no a quien desea.

—Te traeré esa espada —aseguré.

—Y la cabeza de quien se metió en tu camino —agregó.

Y aunque la violencia no era lo mío la mayor parte del tiempo, me prometí a mi misma que encontraría nuevamente a ese hombre.

Me dirigí a la puerta, sonriendo levemente cuando Saijo ya no veía mi rostro. Quizá hoy no obtendría lo que quería, pero estaba todo resultando de acuerdo a mis planes y nadie iba a impedirme poner mis manos en esa espada, completar mi plan.

No podría siquiera el hombre de ojos verdes, si es que se atrevía a interponerse nuevamente.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Permanecí un buen rato en el jardín, esperando que me recibieran.

Podía asegurar que alguna vez vi el rostro de la chiquilla que me topé en el museo, pero no lograba recordar dónde. Quizá porque tenía demasiados recuerdos enterrados desde que me movía en este turbio mundo.

Y era gracioso, verla tan joven, sintiéndome tan viejo. Supuse que ella tenía más o menos mi edad, pero ahí estaba yo nuevamente sintiendo que habían pasado siglos sobre mí, matando el corazón joven y convirtiéndome en un alma vieja dentro de un cuerpo que podía actualmente hacer lo que fuera sin reclamar, sin siquiera sentirme resentido de estar atrapado aquí. Me gustaba la cuota de poder que traía el servir a una familia poderosa, que ahora era también mi familia.

Pero gran parte de mí solo quería encontrar una salida.

—Yaten —me llamó, y reconocí su voz. Hace días no la veía, y no sabía si alegrarme o sentirme agotado de su presencia—. ¿Vienes a hablar con mi padre o a contarme cómo van los preparativos?

—Estoy aquí por trabajo —aclaré, sin ánimo de discutir—. ¿Cenamos más tarde?

Ella asintió, aceptando. ¿Qué más le quedaba? No es como si tuviera mucha opción ante mí. Yo era el premio de consuelo cuando no pudo obtener a quien quería, la única salvación para la felicidad ajena.

—Estás muy serio hoy —comentó.

—¿Recuerdas alguna vez haberme visto riendo, Kakyuu? —devolví suave—. Ha sido un día largo, sólo quiero conversar con tu padre y cenar contigo, pasaremos un buen rato, lo prometo.

Me acerqué a ella, tocando su rostro y noté su leve sonrisa. Sé que de alguna forma me quiere, se que de alguna forma también le quiero. Nos queremos como esa última alternativa que uno debe abrazar antes de rendirse ante la vida. Aunque supongo que estar aquí fue renunciar por completo a mi vida.

—Se que extrañas a tu familia, pero pronto nos casaremos, quizá eso ayude —me animó.

—Ustedes son mi familia, dijimos no tocar ese tema nunca más —le corté, besando su frente en despedida.

Caminé hacia la entrada, después de ver a un hombre indicarme que podía entrar.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué sería de la familia a la que renuncié, también preguntándome si era mejor opción quedarme junto a Kakyuu y su familia, o buscar una salida.

Por ahora todo lo que quedaba era abrir las opciones y aceptar lo que fuera dándose. Al menos había valido la pena el ofrecerme como futuro marido de Kakyuu cuando Seiya desapareció.

Entré a la habitación, nunca pudiéndome acostumbrar al enorme lujo que envolvía al ingresar. Me gustaba la buena vida y lo fino, pero esto era exceso.

Miré a mi futuro suegro, mi jefe, y el actual dueño de mi vida.

—Compré unas propiedades de las que quiero que te hagas cargo —anunció—. Intenté comunicarme hace unas horas, pero fue imposible localizarte.

Me disculpé sin mucha palabrería, no iba a explicarle que fui a meterme a un museo para robar una espada. Si algo he aprendido en mi tiempo con esta familia, con todo el entrenamiento al que he sido sometido, es a no divulgar demasiado. Tengo la habilidad de esconder mucho, ser meticuloso y silencioso en lo que hago. Y debía aprovecharlo.

—Llevaré a su hija a cenar fuera, si me lo permite —anuncié.

—Es bueno para ustedes, para que se acostumbren.

Recibí una serie de documentos indicándome la ubicación de las propiedades y para qué serían utilizadas. Al parecer estaría a cargo de vigilar el nacimiento de un nuevo negocio.

Salí de allí, acomodando los papeles en mi auto para resolver algunas cosas antes de venir por mi prometida y salir a comer.

Pero no me preocupaba la cena, ni las propiedades. Sólo tenía en mente lo que escuché tantas veces a mi padre, y otras tantas en este mundo oculto. La historia sobre el objeto que hace años no tenía un dueño, y que prometía entregar el control de todo el territorio a quien la poseyera.

Quizá eran tonterías, pero esas tonterías eran un fuerte simbolismo entre todas las personas con poder en los alrededores. Todos le querían y nadie podía aun tenerla en sus manos.

Y yo simplemente pensaba que si lograba robar esa espada, iba a tener el control de mi vida nuevamente.

 **ღ**

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Me aventuré de nuevo. Porque el otro día me puse a leer fics viejos y me di cuenta que me despeja la mente del trabajo, donde de por sí ando todo el día haciendo funcionar historias de ficción, pero ajenas.**_

 _ **Además el inicio de Kay con su nuevo fic, me impulsó a darle rienda suelta a una idea loca que tenía. Espero que la idea loca no quede tan suelta. Y, ¿ qué tal?**_

 _ **Abrazos a todas!**_


	2. Cruzados

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **2º "Cruzados."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Tomé la manta a los pies de la cama, saliendo hacia la amplia terraza. Allí estaba ella, echando agua a sus flores favoritas que ahora florecían. Parecía tan calma, llena de resignación ante lo que le quedaba.

Puse la manta sobre sus hombros ahora que el aire nocturno era fresco, no queriendo que pasara frío.

Demasiadas actitudes cercanas en los últimos días, me hacía preguntarme qué tan mentira eran mis deseos de estar a su lado. Ella sonrió y tocó mi rostro, acercándose y no fui capaz de rechazarla. ¿Por qué lo haría? Kakyuu es mi futura esposa. El hecho de que la persona con la que ella quería casarse en un principio fuese mi hermano, no cambiaba el estado actual de la situación.

¿Le importaría acaso a Seiya verme así con ella? Lo dudaba. A él le beneficiaba que Kakyuu empezara a interesarse en mi. Si ella llegaba a amarme, Seiya nunca más debería preocuparse. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si yo llegaba a amarla? Nunca pasó por mi mente. Ocupar el lugar de mi hermano solo fue la medida desesperada de la que él nunca se enteraría. Y yo sería afortunado si lograba salir de aquí.

Si lograba robar esa maldita espada.

Acaricié su cabello, intenso como el fuego, tan dispar a ella que era la calma más pura, besé sus labios, disfrutando tanto del sabor de su boca por largo rato, sintiendo la intensidad apoderarse de nosotros.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió entre besos.

—Dame una buena razón —le seguí el juego.

—Quiero amarte, quiero aprender a amarte, Yaten —explicó seria. Y luego se apartó.

Caminó alejándose aun más de mí, pareciendo que quería ordenar su cabeza, y luego de un rato se detuvo, mirándome.

—Mi padre piensa que eres el hombre que amo. Y no quiero más mentiras, supongo que lo mejor es aprender a amarnos antes de casarnos —explicó.

Me sorprendía lo lúcida que parecía ser a ratos la princesa de todo este lugar. Pero ella tenía razón. Cuando Kakyuu anunció a su padre que había conocido a alguien y que había decidido casarse, se refería a Seiya.

Lamentablemente los planes de mi hermano eran otros y la única forma de que pudiera irse donde quiera que estaba y vivir tranquilo sin que estuviera el gran Zafiro Black tras su cabeza, era que yo tomara su lugar.

Supongo que tanto amaba Kakyuu a Seiya que prefirió atarse a mí y salvarlo, aun cuando él la dejó sin explicación.

¿Qué más podía pedir yo? En este palacio que era mi prisión, ella era el único consuelo que me quedaba, y quizá podría amarla. Además era una buena persona, supongo. Y hermosa, tan hermosa que me preguntaba si detrás de su aparente calma había una llama que incendiaría todo si se prendía, si la encendía.

Iba a averiguarlo, iba a tomar mi premio por ser el mejor hermano del mundo e iba a acabar con tantas noches solo sin reclamar un poco de saciedad para mí. Froté sus brazos bajo la manta con que la cubrí, acercándola nuevamente hasta tenerla a centímetro de mi rostro. Kakyuu sonrió entendiendo que había aceptado lo que proponía, que íbamos a intentar que nuestro matrimonio fuese más que una pantalla para salvar el trasero de mi hermano.

Mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos y lancé una maldición, disculpándome para poder contestar.

Al alejarme de ella sonreí, porque al fin tenía algo de información y lo había estado esperando con demasiada ansiedad. Quizá no era mucho pero era un comienzo, y sabría ocuparlo a mi favor.

Kakyuu me miró expectante cuando corté la llamada, pero para mi desgracia, me importaba en este momento mucho más el obtener lo que quería para mí mismo, que el ofrecimiento de Kakyuu. Pero apenas resolviera mis asuntos, volvería por ella y descubriría qué tanto fuego se escondía bajo la ropa de la princesa del castillo Black.

—Debo irme, pero lo pensaré —le dije provocándola, aunque no pude evitar sentir que estaba bajando la guardia. —Suena bastante tentador lo que propones.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa satisfecha. Mi norte era el mismo, pero mientras no lograra tener el control para poder salir de este enredo en el que me metí, disfrutaría de lo que se me brindaba. Kakyuu me hacía sentir ciertas emociones, pero no eran tan grandes como para cambiar mis planes. Nada iba a impedirme poner mis manos en esa espada e intercambiarla por mi libertad.

Nada, ni sentimientos, ni una mujer.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Pasé el día entrenando, intentando llenar mi cabeza de energía necesaria para lo que venía, que era bastante. Pero no pude estar mucho tiempo metida en el gimnasio hasta que la presencia de Saijo llenó el lugar.

—Tan dedicada, pero poco sonriente —me dijo, interrumpiendo mi rutina.

No había mucho por lo que sonreír, obviamente. Pero qué iba a entender de eso él. Saijo solo entiende lo que a él le conviene, lo que él quiere, lo que está dentro de su egocéntrico mundo y lo que desea obtener para sí mismo.

—Solo es cansancio —comenté, cortando el tema, intentando concentrarme en lo que hacía.

Lamentablemente, él siguió punzando.

—La extrañas, pero la recuperaremos. Te prometí devolvértela —dijo intentando animarme, o aliñar mis emociones y empujarme a él como refugio.

—Estoy bien, tu me cuidas y eso me hace feliz —le alagué, acercándome más hacia él.

Me envolvió en sus brazos y su cuerpo grande me hizo sentir tan pequeña, de edad, de tamaño, de recursos. Y de cierta forma él me reconfortó, él solo quería tocarme, pero parecía feliz si ese toque era tierno o lleno de deseo. Le servía cada contacto conmigo.

Sé que él desea volverse necesario para mi, y admito que muchas veces intento alimentarme de su toque, porque es cierto que la extraño, pero eso no debería nublarme la cabeza.

—¿Vas a besarme? —pregunté

—¿Quieres que te bese? —devolvió.

A veces quería perderme en él. Se sentía bien estar tan presente para alguien, sentirse tan deseada por alguien. Incluso a veces me permitía fantasear con que Saijo de verdad me quería, y que cuando todo esto terminara, podría quedarme a su lado y sentirme protegida.

Recordaba entonces que éste lugar no era para mí, y que desde que era niña sabía perfectamente cómo protegerme a mí misma. Supongo que no estaba mal de vez en cuando tener ideas locas sobre un futuro que no tendría junto a este hombre poderoso.

—Nunca pides permiso, solo tomas lo que quieres —murmuré, aun manteniéndome en mi modo dulce e inocente.

—Si tomara todo lo que quisiera, estarías en este momento retorciéndote bajo de mi, en mi cama —soltó frustrado. —Nunca haré nada que no quieras, Venus. Pídeme que te bese y lo haré.

Miré hacia sus ojos y sonreí. No estaba mal a ratos disfrutar de un poco de cariño que él me ofrecía. Me animaba, subía mi autoestima y ayudaba a mi impulso de lograr lo que deseaba.

—Bésame —dije simple.

Él, como siempre, tomó mi nuca en su gesto de poder sobre mí, acercándome hacia sus labios para devorarme. Porque eso no era beso, era canibalismo. Pero sus besos hambrientos eran buenísimos. Puse mis manos en su pecho a modo de ancla, no dejándole entusiasmarse demasiado porque si él se entusiasmaba y yo me entusiasmaba, no podría terminar de hacer mi cometido del día.

—Gracias —susurré cuando nos apartamos. Él acarició mi cabello, menos intenso que su beso, dándome a ratos luces de un real aprecio.

Saijo salió de allí y yo seguí entrenando por un rato, aprovechando que aun tenía tiempo. A cada golpe que le daba al saco de box, sentía más la ansiedad dejar de ser un problema y volverse una ventaja.

Cuando el cuerpo ya no me daba más de sudor y cansancio, fui a darme un merecido baño, dejando a mi cuerpo relajarse bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ayudándome a enfocar mi cabeza en lo que haría más tarde.

Al sentirme lo suficientemente repuesta corté el agua y salí hacia mi habitación envuelta en mi toalla, preocupándome de secar mi largo cabello, preguntándome si quizá debería cortarlo por comodidad. Pero mi atención regresó al lugar al notar que la ventana estaba abierta. Yo no la había dejado así, por lo tanto solo significa que Saijo estaba aquí, espiándome.

Hora del show.

Comencé a tararear una canción ignorando su presencia y dejé caer la toalla al suelo, secándome para luego aplicar crema en mi cuerpo. No sabía desde donde él me miraba, pero su presencia era tan fuerte que sentía calor por todas partes, de saber que estaba mirándome porque solo eso podía él hacer.

¿Se imaginará este hombre que hago esto a propósito? Que la única forma de asegurarme de que cumpliera su palabra, era tenerlo comiendo de mi mano.

¿Se imaginaría mi hermana que estaba desnuda mostrándome a alguien solo por poder volver a verla?

Mi sonrisa flaqueó por un instante, no pudiendo evitarlo. Era todo esto tan enfermo, sin que quedara mucha alternativa. Nunca habría terminado en este sitio si no fuera la única forma de poder salvar a la familia que me quedaba.

Pero no podía salirme de personaje, no podía mostrar debilidad. Aquí era la fantasía sexual inalcanzable de Saijo, su premio en todo este acuerdo. Y no iba a darle el lujo de descubrirme débil.

Seguí con el show, dándole el mejor vistazo de mi cuerpo. Seguro Saijo tendrá material para fantasear por días. Estoy segura que aun cuando comencé a vestirme, él seguía pegado mirando mi cuerpo, sin necesidad de imaginar mucho, porque al fin había visto lo que deseaba. Miré por la ventana y noté el sol aun dar luz, y esperé que bajara por completo para salir de allí.

Porque no era el día lo que me preocupada, era la noche. Una noche en que volvería a meterme a ese museo a ver de qué otra forma podía sacar esa espada de allí. Entendí que el poder que allí se guardaba era demasiado, y que no sería fácil. Pero en una vida llena de momentos difíciles, una tonta espada no iba a ser un obstáculo.

Comencé de cero mi invasión al lugar que ya conocía, y cuyas mañas ya sabía supera, por lo que no fue difícil entrar nuevamente al museo, y me pareció raro que la seguridad no aumentara luego de que el hombre de ojos verdes y yo encendiéramos las alarmas días atrás.

Intenté ser sigilosa porque no iba a ser tan imbécil como la última vez, solo saldría de este lugar con mi trofeo en mano.

Pero a medida que avancé noté que estaba prácticamente toda la seguridad apagada, casi invitándome a acercarme allí, demasiado sospechoso.

Entonces, cuando estuve frente a la estructura central, noté la razón: La espada no estaba allí.

Seguramente la habían reubicado para poder protegerla. Había perdido nuevamente mi oportunidad y no me importó si estaba metiéndome aquí de mala forma, necesitaba desquitarme.

Di una patada fuerte a la estructura, haciéndole tambalear, queriendo que nuevamente sonaran las alarmas para callar los gritos en mi cabeza. Pero nada sonó.

Ellos lo sabían, ya nada que proteger, no alarmas, no cuidados, no espada.

Grité allí sola, dejándome caer al suelo, sintiendo mis ojos ardiendo porque me sentí desesperada. Permitiéndome por ese momento ser débil y desesperarme, llorando por frustración, por no lograr avanzar y cumplir mi parte del trato.

Me permití ese momento porque por un instante estaba allí sola.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

La miré allí en el suelo, luego de descubrir con el mismo pesar que yo tuve hace un rato, que la espada no estaba.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? Si estaba aquí por encargo, no podía afectarle tanto. A menos que fueran a cortar su cabeza. Quizá yo también me largaría a llorar como un crío si me dijeran que cortarían mi cabeza.

Quise patearme por mi maldita curiosidad, pero mi mente ya había comenzado a maquinar lo que yo podía sacar en beneficio. Porque si a la mocosa le afectaba, significaba que iba a hacer lo que fuera por obtener la espada, y no podría quitarla de mi camino, pero sí podía sacarle información útil para finalmente ganarle la partida.

Avancé silencioso, intentando no alertarla, acercándome por su espalda hasta que estuve en el punto exacto para hacer mi jugada. La inmovilicé como me fue posible, porque enseguida empezó a patalear intentando liberarse y dejándome algunos golpes que de verdad me dolieron. Parecía un gato atacándome, y quizá no era tan buena idea meterme con ella, pero necesitaba hacerla hablar.

No me quedó otra que dejarla inconsciente. La violencia no me agradaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era eso o que esta bruja me matara.

La metí al auto, asegurándome que estaba bien amarrada y no iba a darme más dolores de cabeza mientras me la llevaba lejos de allí. El estúpido museo ya no servía y todo lo que quedaba era de rastro era una ladronzuela que me daba mala espina, así como todo sobre este mundo turbio me daba mala espina.

No existía para mi lugar más seguro que mi refugio. El lugar de mi vida que no estaba invadido por la familia de Kakyuu y donde podía arrancar por ahora para encargarme de mis propios asuntos.

Era un lugar pequeño pero reconfortante, me recordaba la vieja casa donde vivía con mis padres y Seiya, el calor de hogar que alguna vez fue parte de mi vida. Solo que en vez de estar en la ciudad rodeado de construcciones, aquí estaba rodeado de árboles que ayudaban a mantener a todo el mundo lejos, curiosa analogía conmigo.

La bajé sin dificultad, entrando con ella y acomodándola sobre un sofá para que estuviera cómoda. Aunque supongo que no servirá de mucho cuando despierte y se dé cuenta que la tengo aquí retenida. Solo esperaba que el animal salvaje que me traje, no volviera a atacarme.

Fui a la cocina en busca de un vaso y me serví algo fuerte, intentando ordenar mi cabeza, porque tendría que comenzar a actuar luego de obtener información. La espada no podía estar lejos y el tiempo no estaba a mi favor, porque si ya estaba comprometido y ahora Kakyuu quería amarme, significaba que estaba cada vez más atrapado.

Supongo que aun si me enamorara de ella, no podría soportar estar atrapado con su familia. Y odiaba a ratos a mi hermano por ser tan impulsivo y enamorar a una mujer de la que no podría liberarse fácilmente, aunque él si se liberó.

Volví cerca del sofá y la noté despertando, moviéndose inquieta cuando notó que estaba amarrada, seguro le dolía la cabeza y estaba confundida. Permanecí calmo observando su actuar, enseguida tratando de liberarse sin éxito. Me acerqué y ella debió notar mi presencia porque se quedó quieta y comenzó a emitir sonidos, quejándose por ser liberada. Y cuando lo único libre fue su vista y me vio, abrió los ojos sorprendida, haciéndome saber que me había reconocido. Así que nuestra pequeña pelea en el museo días atrás permanecía en su memoria.

Sonreí porque esta vez no podía pelear conmigo, y me acerqué nuevamente para quitar la mordaza de su boca. Mala suerte para mí, porque no me dio ni un minuto de silente paz.

—Qué decepción, tienes que amarrar a una mujer para que te preste atención —se burló.

No dejé de sonreír altanero, ¿creía ella que sus burlas infantiles iban a preocuparme? Con todo el tiempo a mi favor, la observé, analizando su actitud, su mirada, su cuerpo pareciendo estar en guardia todo el tiempo incluso cuando estaba amarrada.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ella?

—Eres malcriada, sin duda —aseguré. Tomé un sorbo de alcohol, demorándome demasiado tiempo en cada acción, haciéndola perder la paciencia, lo que no requería mucho esfuerzo al parecer.

—Seré breve, quiero que me digas qué sabes de la espada y porqué la quieres —exigí.

—No se de qué hablas, no me interesa ninguna espada—negó, pero creo que puedo identificar fácilmente a una mentirosa, sobre todo una que parece estar ocultando algo que me hacía sospechar, iba más allá de un simple robo. Y eso era peligroso para mí.

—Estabas gritando y llorando como la mocosa que eres porque sacaron la espada del museo. La quieres, y yo quiero que sueltes todo lo que sabes de ella —expliqué.

Uno de los hombres que tenía a mi cargo gracias a mi poderoso futuro suegro, me había conseguido anoche algo de información sobre ella, escasa, pero útil.

Parte de mi creía que ella quería llevarle la espada a su jefe, pero no creo que tanto drama de su parte en el museo, sea por entregarle a Kaito Ace todo el poder.

Me acerqué más hacia ella, estirando mi mano hacia su cabello para despejar su mirada. Porque si lograba descifrar lo que había tras sus ojos, podría manipularla a mi favor. Permanecí cerca, no despegando nuestras miradas cruzadas.

—Venus, apuesto que eres la bandida favorita de Ace —murmuré y pude sentir las ganas que tenía de matarme ahí mismo, si pudiera. Ese tontería de que las miradas matan, podría ser cierto.

—Al fin reconoces quién soy, pensé que mi fama me delataría antes —desvió mi atención, intentando desconcentrarme. Está bien que sea buena en lo que hace, pero yo también tengo mis formas.

Todo lo que sabía de ella era que era una ladrona que le entregaba a Ace lo que él quería. Nadie la lograba atrapar, y el poco tiempo que llevaba de fama, como ella le llamó a su reputación, la dejaba muy bien parada.

—Me da igual quien seas, solo quiero una cosa de ti—aseguré.

Ella sonrió entonces, demasiado segura de sí misma, estirando su rostro hacia mí porque no podía mover nada más. Su respiración cálida me invadió, haciéndome saber que aún le quedaban armas a su favor.

Estaba seguro que si no estuviera amarrada, estaría haciendo lo mismo pero sobre mí, intentando engatusarme no solo con su rostro, sino con sus manos, con todo su cuerpo.

—Ya sé lo que quieres de mi, pero no puedo dártelo estando amarrada —susurró casi tocando mi rostro sin ningún rodeo sobre sus artimañas.

Tomé entonces su cara entre mis manos, pareciéndome tan dispar sus facciones angelicales con su actitud tan poco sutil. ¿Así que Venus creía que podía seducirme? Ni en sus sueños.

La puse de pie, comenzando a registrarla mientras escuchaba sus insultos quejándose de que estuviera toqueteándola. Pero por muy buen cuerpo que mis manos sintieron que tenía, lo único que me interesó, era el papel que encontré al fin en medio de su ropa.

Lo leí cuidadosamente, no porque tuviera muchas palabras, sino por saber qué querían decir.

Al parecer si tenía pistas de donde podría estar la espada. Pero la pista no me favorecía en nada.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Mi mente comenzó a planear cómo salir de aquí, porque si alguna vez estuve en contra de la violencia, ahora quería partirle el cuello al hombre que me tenía prisionera y llevarle su cabeza a Saijo.

Yo sabía que mi debilidad podía jugarme en contra, pero no que en medio del museo iban a secuestrarme para sacar información. Y sí, yo quería volver a ver a este hombre para desquitarme, pero no para ser su prisionera.

¿Para qué quería él la espada? Seguro trabaja para alguno de esos hombres poderosos que compiten contra Saijo por el control de cuanta cosa exista en el mundo. Que sinceramente me da igual, si no fuera porque también uno de esos hombres poderosos tenía a mi hermana.

Mientras él miraba el papel como si se estuviera perdido en las palabras, me pregunté si era un trabajo simple o había algo más allá. Porque me preocupaba saber que él ahora sabía de mi. No pareció tener idea siquiera de cómo me llamaban o para quién trabajaba aquel día que peleamos frente a la espada. Pero ahora sí tenía información, lo que quería decir que me investigó.

¿Pero era solo eso?

Debería esforzarme un poco más, no era diferente a ningún hombre al que conocí. No era diferente a varios novios pasajeros que tuve tiempo atrás, ni a bandidos con los que me topé al meterme a este mundo, ni diferente a mi propio jefe. Y pude notar que se puso nervioso cuando me tuvo cerca. Tanto como yo me sentí al notar nuevamente algo demasiado familiar en él. ¿Pero qué podía yo saber de algo familiar? Solo sabía que esa mirada tenía demasiadas interrogantes para mí y solo la gran ventaja de que era otro hombre guapo que podía usar.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Es fácil hacer caer a un hombre cuando eres una mujer como yo, cuando estás desesperada como lo estoy yo.

—¿Conoces a la familia Black? —me preguntó.

—Se que quieren la espada. La pregunta es para quién será si la obtienen, para Diamante o Zafiro —comenté. Él ya había leído el nombre de esa familia en lo que yo guardaba, quizá podía él ayudarme de alguna forma.

Hasta que me suelte y le haga sufrir por tenerme aquí amarrada.

—Si alguno de ellos tuviera la espada, lo gritaría a todo el mundo, mostrando su poder.

—Todo por una tonta espada —me quejé.

—No tienes idea lo que esa espada significa, ¿no es así? —aseguró, y quise patearme por no cerrar mi boca a tiempo. —Ace te mandó a robar algo que quiere y no te diste el tiempo de informarte en lo que te estabas metiendo.

La verdad es que tenía razón, poco me importa lo que quiera que sea esa espada. Solo quiero entregársela a Saijo y que él cumpla su parte del trato.

—No vas a salir de aquí, Venus. Vas a ayudarme a obtener esa espada. —me ordenó.

Claro, él puede creer lo que quiera, puedo jugar a esto.

Sonreí, porque no me quedaba otra, porque no iba a dejarme ver cuanta desesperación y miedo me provocaba estar aquí atrapada. Iba a hacer lo posible por salir de aquí y eso solo significaba comenzar un nuevo show.

—No me interesa la espada, solo quiero el dinero —mentí. —Ace me prometió un gran botín y quiero cobrarlo. Pero si ofreces más dinero, te ayudaré — propuse.

Y él aceptó.

Supongo que la ambición no es una buena consejera, y lo que sea que él desea o para quien sea que trabaje, debe tenerle cegado para confiar en mí y tratarme como su nueva socia en busca de la famosa espada.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

No me tragué ni una sola palabra de lo que me dijo, pero jugaría a ser ingenuo para poder mantenerla cerca y vigilarla. No tenía mucho tiempo de todas formas, Kakyuu comenzaría a buscarme, y Ace buscaría a su Venus.

Una Venus cuyo nombre real no sabía, ni sus motivos, ni su historia. Solo tenía que recordarme que ella era buena jugando cuanto juego uno le planteada, que intentaría seducirme, también golpearme, quizá incluso matarme.

La dejé un rato sola en la sala, mientras iba a la habitación en busca de mantas para cubrirla y que durmiera. Fue curioso pensar en la noche anterior, cuando abrigué a mi prometida, y ella me lo agradeció, siendo tan cercana a mí. Estaba seguro que esta mujer podría patearme por solo acercarme a ella a abrigarla.

Tendría que dormir esa noche tan alerta que dudaba poder descansar, pero no creo que vuelva a descansar hasta que logre lo que quiero. No he descansado desde el día que le vendí mi alma al diablo, y no sabía si ese diablo era Zafiro o la misma Kakyuu, aunque quizá el diablo que me quitó el alma es en sí la familia Black completa.

Regresé con la manta, mirándola aun inquieta.

—Voy a quitar tu ropa para que duermas —anuncié simplemente por molestarla.

—Yo voy a quitarte cada diente de tu presumida cara si te atreves a hacerlo —me amenazó y sonreí.

Parecía un animal pequeño pero letal, de esos que no te hacen temer hasta que te tienen agonizando entre sus garras.

¿Cómo es que habrá terminado metida en esto?

—Vamos a tener una charla larga mañana, así que será mejor que duermas —le ordené.

—No puedo dormir amarrada —se quejó.

¿Qué tan idiota me cree esta mocosa?

—No voy a soltarte, no confío en ti.

—¿Debería confiar en ti? Se que apenas te de información, vas a deshacerte de mi. ¿No podemos terminarlo ahora?

—No deseo deshacerme de ti, solo quiero algo de ayuda. Quedamos en que te pagaré más dinero que el que te prometieron, ahora descansa y mañana trabajaremos, Venus.

Bufó resignada, no tenía salida, las cosas se harían a mi manera aunque pasara toda la noche gritando y reclamando.

—Si vamos a hacer esto necesito saber para quien estoy trabajando —dijo, intentando calmar su humor.

—Invéntame algún nombre, con la imaginación que te cargas, creyendo que por moverme un poco el trasero voy a ceder contigo, seguro tienes imaginación para darme un nombre.

Se acomodó como pudo sobre el sofá y puse la manta sobre ella, despejando una vez más su rostro y copié lo que ella hizo, en su intento por liberarse. Me aproximé a su rostro, intimidándola, haciéndole saber que no podía jugar conmigo. Nuevamente sentí su aliento en mi rostro, tomándola desprevenida.

—Ahora eres mía, no de Ace —aclaré, antes de apartarme y apagar la luz.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Y hay capítulo 2! Gracias a quienes leyeron y no tienen usuario para responderles.**_


	3. Alianzas

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **3º "Alianzas."**

.

.

 **Minako**

Desperté algo asustada, recordando de pronto dónde y en qué condiciones me encontraba, y no estaba nada contenta.

Había estado horas intentando mantenerme despierta, pero estaba tan cansada que finalmente caí dormida. Estaba aun oscuro, pero pude adivinar que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, y eso significaba que perdería un poco más de ventaja.

Di la pelea contra todo lo que me mantenía inmóvil. Mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza estaba a punto de reventar de rabia acumulada contra el hombre que aquí me tenía retenida. Saijo lo mataría si lo encontraba. Y sinceramente no me importaba si lo hacía, quizá hasta le ayudaría.

Sonreí cuando al fin logré soltar una de mis manos, sabiendo que en adelante era fácil escapar. Y no demoré mucho en estar completamente libre de ataduras y comenzar a observar hacia donde él estaba dormido, decidiendo cómo proceder.

Parte de mi sabía que lo mejor era correr lo más lejos posible y regresar a donde estaría a salvo, porque me sentía demasiado expuesta y en peligro. Pero también necesité información. Ya no sería tan fácil encontrar la espada, y estaba bajo el mismo techo de la persona que podía ayudarme con ello.

Caminé hasta la habitación, siendo cautelosa porque no quería cometer más errores. Lo vi dormido sin moverse sobre una cama no tan grande, en general este lugar no era muy grande para lo que acostumbré a ver de la gente que se movía en el bajo mundo. Era una pequeña cabaña donde imaginé que él escondía sus porquerías personales.

Me gustaría tener un lugar propio, un escondite, un refugio. Pero no me quejo, mi habitación en las instalaciones del poderoso Kaito Ace, son maravillosas. Más de lo que alguna vez tuve en la vida.

Aquí no había un despacho para negocios, ni muchas habitaciones para invitados. Apenas una cocina pequeña, habitación precisa para su ocupante, y un salón donde estaba el sofá donde tuve que dormir. Tampoco esperaba que este hombre me dejara dormir con él, aunque habría sido mucha más fácil manipularlo teniéndolo al alcance de mi mano en una cama. Por mucho que alardee, se que algo debo moverle. ¿Qué es eso de que ahora soy suya? Suyas serán sus pelotas. Nadie es mi dueño, incluso cuando Saijo me cree de su propiedad, no es mi dueño.

En su habitación había un pequeño armario abierto, con algunas carpetas y ropa. Enseguida me acerqué allí para buscar algo en el papeleo, pero los papeles más que información sobre la espada o él, eran fotos mías, fotos sacadas a lo lejos de los últimos días desde que nos encontramos en el museo por primera vez. Lástima que no pueda averiguar mucho, porque mi vida antes de entrar a trabajar para Saijo ya no existe.

Entonces mi brazo fue apretado fuertemente, haciéndome girar y ver su mirada y su sonrisa altanera nuevamente. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Obviamente el armario abierto y sus cosas expuestas eran una simple distracción.

—Nunca puedes mantener tus manos lejos, ¿cierto? —me regañó, ¿qué se cree?

—¿Algún lugar en especial donde quieras mis manos cerca? —comenté poco sutil. —Tú no hablas, y yo necesito respuestas, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Me soltó, para mi sorpresa. Porque creí que apenas me viera regresaría al sofá amarrada. Pero se alejó caminando de regreso a su cama, distrayéndome por un instante cuando me dio un buen vistazo de su espalda descubierta, y qué buena vista estaba teniendo. Porque cuando regresara a estar frente de mí no podría ver si se ve tan bien por delante sin camiseta, como se ve por detrás.

Se sentó y me miró nuevamente, demasiado en calma, eso me ponía nerviosa. Nadie que me mirara con calma era bueno.

—Haremos un trato, un juego que seguramente aceptarás —inició y no pude si no prestarle atención. — Responderé tus preguntas si tu respondes las mías.

No sé qué tiene eso de divertido, qué tipo más aburrido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito saber algo de ti? —reclamé.

—Ya estarías fuera de aquí, apenas te soltaste te habrías largado. Pero te metiste en mi habitación a husmear, te quedas aquí aun cuando sabes que puedes salir corriendo. Quieres saber cosas, así como yo quiero saber algunas —explicó, sabiéndose lleno de razón.

¿Y qué argumento me quedaba ante eso? Él, de hecho, tenía razón. Podría ya estar en casa, en casa de Saijo, y en vez eso aquí estaba parada frente a un desconocido que podía darme pistas de lo que yo más necesitaba en este momento.

Parte de mí sentía que era pérdida de tiempo, porque no podía evitar pensar que cada minuto que yo desperdiciaba, era un minuto más que Serena pasaba atrapada en manos de Diamante. Pero tampoco iba a explicarle eso a este hombre, ¿qué puede él saber de venderse a la mafia solo por salvar la vida de tu familia?

—De acuerdo, hablemos —acepté. Porque podía ser muy útil, y porque parecía muy tentador saber quién era y porqué deseaba con tanta intensidad obtener la espada.

—En un rato, ve por una ducha y luego desayuno —ordenó y quise patearlo. Pero moría de hambre y luego de dormir amarrada, una ducha me serviría de mucho. Así que salí en dirección al baño.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Me pasé la noche intentando decidir cuál era la mejor forma de proceder con todo este asunto. Sabía que Venus era peligrosa, pero tampoco podía dejarla ir así nada más.

Cuando al fin mi mente estuvo más clara, decidí actuar, y no fue muy difícil armar el camino para que ella aceptara mis términos. Era muy predecible en cada cosa que hacía, o quizá yo me había vuelto tan cínico que nada me sorprendía.

Preparé algo de comer, cocinando algo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba compartiendo mi vida con los Black. Ni cuando venía aquí cocinaba, tan necesitado de descanso mental, que el dármelas de chef no entraba en mis planes.

Me sentía agotado. Porque en un inicio pensé que sería fácil salir de todo esto, pero estaba enredándome cada vez más. Y ahora agregaba un problema más a mi vida, un rubio e inquieto problema.

Me senté un momento, revisando la carpeta real sobre Venus, esa que sí tenía información sobre la mujer que tenía bajo mi techo. Más allá de Venus debía existir algo que me sirviera para hacerle hablar y aquí lo tenía dispuesto.

Perdió a su familia en un incendio, pero no especificaba quienes eran su familia, más allá del sector donde solían vivir, y que era muy cercano a donde yo viví. Me pregunté si esa era la razón porqué a veces sentía que la había visto antes.

Existían muchas cosas que yo mantenía ocultas sobre mi vida, e imaginé que ella también. Entonces cualquier coincidencia en el pasado que ayudara a que ella hablara, podría exponerme, y no creo estar dispuesto a ello. No ante ella, ni ante nadie.

Miré el reloj, notando lo mucho que estaba demorándose y supuse que finalmente había decidido escapar. Suspiré pesadamente ante la inminente persecución que tendría que hacer, pero escondí nuevamente la carpeta antes de ir a averiguar si tenía razón.

Caminé hacia el baño, escuchando aun la ducha correr y sin perder el tiempo corrí la cortina enterándome de que estuve totalmente equivocado y ella no había arrancado, estaba allí, frente a mí con el rostro enrojecido cuando la interrumpí muy ocupada frotando una esponja sobre su cuerpo, y yo ahí parado mirándola como imbécil.

Demasiado tiempo sin tener a una mujer desnuda frente a mí, y ella le hacía honores al nombre que usaba, ahí estaba una Venus sin ropa frente a mí. Pero yo debía despertar y mantener la cabeza fría, porque mi libertad importaba más que cualquier cosa y cualquier deseo.

—Lo siento —murmuré. —pensé que te habías ido.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —respondió sin moverse.

¿Por qué no se cubre un poco? No tengo intensión de verla sin ropa. Me pregunto qué expresión vio en mi rostro para de pronto cambiar totalmente su actitud.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? No te has duchado hoy —propuso. Y allí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa, esa que de seguro tiene ensayada para seducir. Pero no iba a lograr doblarme la mano, maldita mocosa engreída.

Quité mi pantalón, quedando en mi bóxer, amenazándola con aceptar su invitación y notando la sorpresa en ella. Me acerqué a la ducha un poco más, quedando cerca de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Sí, era hermosa, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo controlarme cuando hay tanto más importante que resolver, me repetí mentalmente. Además, lo que sea que me prendar verla así, puedo desquitarlo al regresar con Kakyuu y aceptar la proposición que mi futura esposa me hizo. No tenía nada que perder.

—¿Quieres que me duche contigo o quieres algo más? Pensé que estando bajo su poder, Ace no iba a dejarte escapar— puncé. Y no creo que sea muy lejano a la realidad, Ace tiene su fama con las mujeres. —Pero si estás buscando algo de diversión debe ser porque él no te atiende como corresponde.

—No soy de su propiedad, solo quiero lo que me prometió —alegó como animalito enrabiado.

—¿Y tú qué le prometiste a cambio? ¿Lo que estás ofreciéndome a mí? —continué.

Sentí su palma estrellarse en mi rostro, notando su cara ofendida por lo que dije. ¿Y a mí qué me importaba? No era ninguna novedad que cualquier hombre en la posición de Ace, de Zafiro o Diamante, o cualquiera de los poderosos que les rodeaban, usarían a alguien como Venus para algo más que el trabajo sucio en la calle.

Sin perder el tiempo entré a la ducha con ella y tomé sus muñecas, amenazante. Pero las amenazas bajo el agua tibia sobre su piel resbaladiza, eran difíciles.

—Si no dejas de comportarte así, voy a tirarte sobre mi cama y veremos si tantas ganas tienes de dar lo que ofreces —le aclaré. —No soy idiota, se que quieres hacerme caer para poder hacer lo que se te antoja, pero hablaremos y luego veré si te dejo ir.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro húmedo, apartando su cabello y viendo en sus ojos de mar el primer signo de miedo. Pero no quise asustarla, solo quería información.

Lo más probable es que esa mujer ante mí se encontrase en una situación muy similar a la mía y no sería yo quien la hiciera vender más de su ser en este mundo.

Acaricié su cuello, no pudiendo evitar disfrutar de este pequeño momento de poder ante mis manos. Quizá ya estaba algo podrido por meterme en todo este lío, quizá me gustaba tener poder y mover las piezas a mi antojo.

—Pórtate bien, Venus. No voy a lastimarte si tu no lo haces. No voy a mentirte si tu no lo haces. Ese es el trato.

Quité mis manos de ella y salí de allí, secándome con lo primero que vi a mi alcance, dejándola en paz para que terminara de ducharse. Además necesité calmar un poco mi propio cuerpo. Sigo culpando al tiempo que pasé sin divertirme desde que era el futuro yerno de Zafiro Black y temía que me tuvieran tan vigilado, que acostarme con cualquier mujer que no fuera Kakyuu, hiciera que me cortaran la cabeza.

Me vestí rápido en mi habitación y regresé a la cocina, al rato apareció la rubia loca vestida también con mi ropa, pareciéndome aun más joven porque todo le quedaba grande. Se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a devorar el desayuno que le dejé. No pronunció alguna cosa sobre lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente se concentró en la comida. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, elevó su mirada a mí, sonriendo.

—Sé cómo te llamas —me dijo y amplié mis ojos.

Luego sacó de un bolsillo mi teléfono y extendió su mano, entregándomelo. Allí vi el mensaje: _"Yaten, ¿dónde andas metido? Estoy preocupada"_

Era de Kakyuu. ¿Cómo lo hace esta rubia sabandija para meterse en lo que no debe? No sé en qué momento me quitó el teléfono para revisarlo.

—Ya que lo sabes, podrías decirme el tuyo —exigí. Ella, por supuesto, no me hizo caso.

—Kakyuu es la hija de Zafiro Black, trabajas para ellos y te tiras a la princesa. Bien pensado. Aunque parece que ella te tiene muy controlado —se burló.

Apreté mi mandíbula intentando controlarme ante sus comentarios, no tenía tampoco necesidad de explicarle lo que compartía con Kakyuu.

—No trabajo para los Black —aclaré.

—Dijimos que no existirían mentiras. ¿Qué haces con ellos entonces?

—Estoy comprometido con Kakyuu, nos casaremos —le dije. Tampoco era un secreto, probablemente todo el mundo menos ella, lo sabía.

Todo el mundo menos Seiya.

Ella permaneció en silencio, intentando comprender, supuse. Ni yo entendía bien cómo podía explicarse que un futuro Black, estuviera tan desesperado por encontrar una espada y huir. Aunque eso último Venus no lo sabía.

—¿Por qué vas a amarrarte a esa familia? ¿La amas? ¿Estás obligado? —me interrogó. ¿Y a ella qué le importa?

—No comprendo qué te parece tan malo de amarrarse a una familia así, cuando tú estás amarrada a Ace.

—Él me prometió mucho dinero, vengo de un lugar sin grandes lujos. No es tan difícil de entender —repitió como disco rayado.

Rodé los ojos y me senté junto a ella, bebiendo un poco de té.

—No más mentiras. Tú no buscas esa espada por dinero, nadie busca esa espada por dinero. Y nadie es tan estúpido como para contratar a alguien cuyo único objetivo es hacerse rico, para obtener esa espada. Así que Ace sabe algo que tú quieres, y yo quiero saber qué es eso —le corté. Aburrido de la historia de la joven oportunista.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

No entendía por qué Yaten no podía quedarse con mi versión, ¿porqué no iba donde su novia y le exigía a ella verdades? A mí no tiene que hablarme con ese tono mandón, ningún derecho le he dado.

Supuse que daba igual, que él supiera o no podría incluso ayudarme, ahora que yo sabía que él era parte de la familia Black.

—Diamante Black tiene a mi hermana, y Ace prometió ayudarme a recuperarla si le daba la espada —solté al fin. —Pero si estás realmente metido en esa familia y me ayudas, te ayudaré —ofrecí.

—¿Quién es tu hermana? —quiso saber. ¿Creerá que soy tan tonta como para decirle?

—No te lo diré, debes probarme que puedo confiar en ti y no me entregarás a tu amada familia—exigí.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?

—Dime para qué quieres la espada —pedí. Así de simple, y así de complicado.

Él negó con la cabeza y me hizo sentir enojada. Acaba de decirle mi razón y él se negaba a decirme la suya. Estaba arriesgando lo que más quería, porque algo en mi corazón me dijo que era lo correcto, y ahora entendía que el dejarme guiar por mis instintos sobre mi cabeza, era siempre un error.

Perdiendo la paciencia lancé al suelo el plato vacío de comida, haciendo un gran ruido que lo alertó cuando me acerqué a él intentando golpearlo, pero logró esquivarme e inmovilizarme.

—Vamos, debemos trabajar, no te diré nada ahora pero la buscaremos juntos —aseguró tranquilo, murmurando en mi oído.

Pero yo era todo menos tranquilidad y voz baja.

—No. Quiero irme a casa, ¡quiero ir donde Ace! —pataleé, no quería a este hombre cerca de mí, ni su maldita cercanía con los Black.

—Venus…—me calmó, y odié que me llamara así, porque ese no era mi nombre, porque no era Venus la que buscaba a Serena. Venus era solo la delincuente en la que me había transformado para poder hacer tratos con Saijo.

Intenté dejar de forcejear con él, y me devolví a mi lugar, calmando mi humor alterado. Sabía que no sacaba nada con pelear, que necesitaba entender las ventajas de todo esto que estábamos conversando y dejar mis arranques para cuando nadie me viera.

Expresar mucho era una debilidad que no me permitiría.

—Si trabajamos juntos será más fácil encontrar la espada. No confío en ti, ni tú en mi, y ambos sabemos que cuando la encontremos habrá una pelea entre tu y yo por quedarse con ella —explicó.

—Y crees que es menos terrible pelear entre nosotros que con todos los obstáculos que encontraremos para dar con la espada —agregué, entendiendo a lo que él se refería.

—Ni los Black, ni Ace sabrán de nuestro acuerdo. Al tenerla en nuestras manos, uno de los dos se la llevará, y habrá todo acabado.

O sea, en el fondo él quería que el trabajo en equipo durara hasta que debiéramos batirnos a duelo por una espada. ¿Debía eso parecerme el mejor acuerdo del mundo?

Pero en mi situación actual ningún acuerdo era realmente bueno. Daba igual lo que hiciera y cómo lo hiciera, si al final podía sacar a Serena de las manos de Diamante.

La extrañaba tanto, a ella, a mamá, a nuestra vida divertida y tranquila en que ningún drama de la gente poderosa nos afectaba. Y si a mamá era imposible recuperarla, a Serena la tendría de vuelta a cualquier costo.

—Me quedaré aquí un par de días y ordenaremos la información que entre los dos podamos reunir, y veremos qué hacer —indiqué, aceptando su propuesta.

—Iré a la ciudad a buscar algunas cosas e información —avisó.

—Y calmar a tu futura esposa, me imagino —agregué.

Así que estábamos fuera de la ciudad. Me preguntaba dónde me había traído, y aunque no estaba totalmente segura de mi ubicación, al menos era una pista.

—Quiero mi teléfono de vuelta —pedí.

—Al regreso. Volveré en la noche. —Avisó antes de desaparecer.

Y allí me quedé sola, pero no era malo. Tenía tiempo para ordenar mis propios planes, ahora que tenía un nuevo aliado.

No iba a dejar de trabajar para Saijo, porque me traía demasiados beneficios, además él cuidaba de mí de alguna bizarra forma, y estaba segura que tenía a toda su gente buscándome. Me pregunté qué tan preocupado estaba por mi desaparición. Siempre volvía a casa, no pasábamos un día sin vernos y él siempre exigía mi presencia en algún momento de su día.

Quizá era bueno, si se asustaba por perderme, al regresar estaría más dispuesto a cooperar y darme información de mi hermana, y ayudarme a siquiera verla, mientras planeábamos cómo sacarla de allí.

Y aun cuando no dejara a Saijo, también pensaba por ahora permanecer con Yaten, porque ofrecía una nueva alternativa, y mientras pudiera sacar el mayor provecho de ambos, iba a tomar lo que me dieran.

Los hombres son unos animales muy estúpidos, no sé si de verdad no se dan cuenta de lo manipulables que son o encuentran un placer profundo en ser manipulados. Como sea es claro que les gusta el juego, y yo ya soy una experta en ganarles la partida sin que se den cuenta.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Cuando salí de su vista fui acelerando el paso para llegar a mi auto. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero no creo estar tan mal de la cabeza como para estar haciendo estupideces. No soy un asesino ni alguien sin conciencia, supongo que el legado de mi padre hace aun efecto en mis pensamientos, y entiendo que hay una mujer demasiado involucrada con la búsqueda de la espada y que debe estar tan hasta el cuello como yo.

Pero ella me enojaba, ella y su constante intento de provocarme, porque no sé qué carajos en su cabeza que cree que moviéndome el trasero va a conseguir algo. No tengo paciencia para las personas que no comprenden cómo funciona la vida, y al parecer ella era una de esas personas. Muy hábil será como Venus, ella y sus tretas, pero más allá de eso no creo que tenga idea de dónde está metida, y que aun logrando su cometido de sacar a su hermana de manos de Diamante, será ella quien no saldrá bien parada del lado de Ace.

Podía Zafiro decapitarme si supiera lo que trato de hacer, podía Ace decapitarla a ella si sabe que está haciendo tratos conmigo. Pero no parecía ser consciente de ello, solo de seguir insistiendo en hacer lo que se le antojaba. ¿Será así? Porque yo que pretendo hacer lo que se me antoja, no puedo hacer nada de lo que realmente quiero.

Mientras conducía mi móvil sonó con insistencia y me pareció raro ver un número desconocido en la pantalla, porque las únicas personas que actualmente me llamaban, las tenía registradas. Contesté curioso y mis ojos se ampliaron al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

— _¿Dónde estás? He intentado contactarte, logré conseguir tu teléfono con Taiki —_ me reclamó.

Y yo herví en furia.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Seiya? —le grité, y debí estacionar en medio del camino para poder concentrarme y no estrellarme en lo que se me cruzara.

— _Saber dónde estás, desapareciste. —_ pidió con calma. Me hará reventar la cabeza, lo juro.

—Tú desapareciste, dejaste a Kakyuu —aclaré lo obvio.

— _Es complicado, no lo entenderías_ —argumentó, haciéndose el misterioso.

—Explícamelo, soy una persona inteligente —intenté razonar con él, no queriendo perder la calma.

— _Otro día. Te llamaré_ —anunció antes de colgar.

Y yo quise colgarlo a él, quizá de un puente y luego arrojarlo al agua con concreto pegado a sus pies.

¿Qué puede ser tan complicado? Era un cobarde que había enamorado a una mujer, dejado sola y arrancado. Seiya nunca ha tenido nada que le importe en la vida como para permanecer, ni una mujer, ni sus hermanos. Ahora que recuerda que tiene dos.

Supongo que de eso también soy culpable, de olvidar que Taiki existe. Pero mi querido hermano mayor se lo tiene merecido. Al parecer a toda mi familia se le daba bien desaparecer.

Volví a manejar, pareciendo que el camino y la velocidad eran lo único que podría calmarme en ese instante, pero a medida que presionaba con mi pie el acelerador, mi enojo no disminuía, incluso si sentía romper casi el pedal, no pasaba.

Así llegué de vuelta a mi actual hogar, ese que nada tenía de acogedor, que era en sí una burbuja donde me ahogaría en cualquier momento. Dejé el auto mal estacionado y no me importó, corrí en la dirección de lo que creí sería mi único alivio ante la ira hacia mi hermano, la impaciencia hacia Venus y la frustración por no encontrar esa maldita espada.

Entré sin tocar la puerta y Kakyuu se asustó, dejando caer de sus manos el libro que leía tranquilamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó enseguida, acercándose a comprobar que seguía entero luego de desaparecerme más horas de las habituales.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la calma ofrecida, ante esa que nadie más me brindaba porque Kakyuu era la única persona que no me daba problemas, si no soluciones.

A mí me parecía una solución el ofrecer que nos casáramos en vez de que los Black buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra a mi hermano para matarlo. Aun cuando en este instante yo también lo mataría.

Pero no era la propuesta de matrimonio en lo que yo pensaba ahora, era en la propuesta reciente y más interesante.

—Acepto —dije simplemente.

—¿Intentar amarnos?

—Al menos por hoy, acepto —aclaré.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá mañana, y el resto de los días a medida que nuestra boda se acerca? —consultó preocupada.

—No me interesa mañana —corté el asunto, tomando su rostro y besándola.

Ella no puso mucha resistencia, supuse que era el simple sentimiento de sentirse dejado a un lado por alguien que quería. Curiosamente era la misma persona que nos había dejado tirados en esta situación incómoda, y ahora había que brindarnos un poco de comodidad.

Kakyuu quitó los botones de mi camisa y la guié hasta su cama, cayendo suave sobre ella mientras seguíamos en nuestra función de desvestirnos.

Estaba entusiasmada, lo dejaba claro, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus complacidos quejidos mientras iba devolviéndole las atenciones. Pero calmé mis iniciales instintos, entendiendo que aun cuando ella no estaba negándose, debía tratarla con suavidad. La miré un momento y ella sonrió, haciéndome saber que con sus decisiones y propuestas, seguía siendo una princesa inalcanzable.

Fue ella quien tiró de mi cuello, devolviéndome a sus labios ansiosos de besos, moví mis manos por la curvatura de su cuerpo tomando sus piernas para separarlas y hacerla sentirme, aun cuando nos quedaba ropa estorbando. Kakyuu gemió sin reprimirlo cuando la presioné con mi cuerpo excitado, y no perdí mucho más el tiempo, quitando las últimas prendas que la cubrieron.

Para ser una mujer que desde que le conocía me parecía recatada, no tenía mucha vergüenza en dejarse ver, o en denotar su lujuria por mí en su mirada. Kakyuu y yo quizá no nos amábamos, probablemente nunca lo haríamos, pero al menos teníamos un punto en común ahora. El desquitarse de la mala suerte que tuvimos, y convertirla en un arranque de sexo reconfortante.

Fue reconfortante cuando sus manos comenzaron a complacerme, y fue relajante escucharla clamar por mi cuando ocupé mi boca en recorrerla entera. Pero no tanto como cuando entré en ella y nos adaptamos con facilidad el uno al otro, moviéndonos sin prisa, descubriéndonos sin alguna ansiedad, pero tomando conformes lo que mutuamente nos brindamos.

Kakyuu alejó su boca de mis besos, buscando aire cuando ya no quedaba mucho aguante y no pude contenerme mucho más cuando ella llegó a su límite, exprimiéndome hasta terminar.

Fue curioso, placentero pero curioso, porque cuando acabamos no me sentía drenado, pero la ira había calmado bastante.

Contrario a lo que pensé, no se quedó recostada a mi lado demandando cariño. En vez de eso, alegó que quería una ducha para relajarse luego de nuestro rato de diversión. Fue lo mejor, porque no me creí capaz de fingir un rato de cariño post sexo con mi futura esposa. Sinceramente, yo solo quería liberar tensiones y estaba seguro que ella quería exactamente lo mismo.

Tampoco había sido la mejor vez en la vida, no es que me gustara hacer las cosas a mi manera ni que fuera malo estar con ella, pero en el estado en que llegué aquí quizá necesité algo más de explosión. Pero debí ser considerado, Kakyuu no estaba exigiéndome nada, simplemente intentaba que todo funcionara lo mejor posible y entendí que ella lo que quería era un hombre con quien compartir su vida, no un acostón descontrolado. Aunque tampoco es que nos hayamos controlado demasiado.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Comencé pronto a aburrirme luego de que Yaten se fue, y en esas condiciones yo era un peligro. Además que dijo regresar en la noche y quedaba demasiado día por delante. Era tiempo de hacer algunas cosas. Mi espíritu de bandida inquieta me atacaba a ratos.

Puede que la mayoría de las personas que me ha conocido en la vida diga que soy impaciente, y les daría la razón. Pero es que cuando todo se te ha presentado con obstáculos uno debe ir por ello sin espera. Y esta situación era la expresión máxima de esa filosofía que aplicaba en mi vida.

Y era justamente Saijo quién decía siempre que no era la clase de persona que podía permanecer mucho tiempo quieta, y que obligarme a estarlo causaba desastres. Y no quería hacer de mi estadía en este lugar un desastre. Saijo tenía una visión muy adorable de mi, que era una especie de ninfa que corría por sus dependencias encantando todo a su paso, encantándolo a él. Y en mis momentos donde perdía un poco el ánimo, me alegraba recordando la imagen que él me había creado. Era agradable, un alago que un hombre tan poderoso, que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, estuviera embrujado por mí.

Me devolví a la habitación de mi nuevo socio y me recosté en la cama, aun desordenada por su rápida salida. Tenía su aroma, y dejé mi rostro junto a la almohada, intentando adivinar algo más de él, de donde venía, sus reales intenciones, sus motivos ocultos. De todas formas su aroma me perseguía, porque tenía su ropa puesta.

Me asustaba buscar ayuda en alguien que no le daba importancia a esa espada del modo que yo lo hacía. Era difícil imaginar que sus motivos pudieran compararse a la libertad de mi hermana.

¿Qué estaría ella haciendo ahora? Esperaba que pudiera llenarse a dulces en la cárcel en que Diamante la tenía encerrada. Esperaba que pudiera al menos disfrutar los jardines y pasear. Supuse que Diamante tenía jardines, flores y una casa enorme como la de Saijo, y supuse que debía dejar de pensar en ello o me iría a meter a ese lugar y mi cabeza terminaría colgada.

Disfruté de un rato simplemente mirando el techo, perdiéndome en pensamientos, pero quise familiarizarme con el lugar y miré a un costado de la cama. Al abrir el primer cajón encontré tonterías sin importancia: cargador de teléfono, linterna, y un montón de basura inútil. Pero bajando hacia el siguiente cajón del velador encontré algo más interesante. Había algunas noticias de diario sobre hazañas de la policía, todas parecían antiguas, nada actual. Y en principio creí que era más basura, hasta que en medio de la colección que no comprendí encontré una noticia que me pareció muy familiar.

No decía mucho que pudiera relacionarme a lo ocurrido años atrás, pero yo sabía cada detalle de ese instante, lo recordaba demasiado claro. El día y las circunstancias en que Ikuko Tsukino había muerto, dejándonos a Serena y a mí sin madre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin obligarme a reprimirlas porque estaba allí sola. Extrañaba tanto a mamá, su cariño, su sonrisa tan parecida a la de Serena, tan gentil y sincera. Ella no aprobaría lo que estoy haciendo, pero sé que también haría cualquier cosa por salvar a mi hermana. Pensar en ellas siempre me devolvía el valor para seguir adelante. Juntas nunca nos dejamos caer, y no lo haría yo ahora, en honor a nuestra familia.

Guardé de nuevo los recortes, sin querer alterar el orden de Yaten, menos aun que supiera que algo tenía que ver con una parte de su colección de tonterías policiales. Pero quedé intrigada con tanta fascinación por juntar esas noticias. ¿Será que adora a los policías? Yo los detesto, salvo una excepción.

Devolví mi espalda a colchón, permaneciendo recostada en la cama por bastante rato, no quería perder tiempo pero mi cuerpo resentía demasiado la noche durmiendo amarrada y necesité un descanso. Y ya que mi gran compañero no regresaría pronto, tenía que aprovechar la ventaja.

Desperté cuando el sol picaba menos dentro de la habitación, y cuando me sentí más repuesta decidí reconfortar mi espíritu y seguir intruseando. Fue el turno de la cocina, en búsqueda sin éxito de comida. Mi estómago estaba tan vacío como la cocina lo estaba de alimento, y no me quedaba de otra que esperar que Yaten regresara por la noche. No perdí la esperanza de encontrar cualquier tontería que masticar y seguí buscando por cada rincón, hasta que noté bajo la última gaveta algo suelto.

Moví un poco la cerámica y noté que podía quitarse, no perdiendo el tiempo para abrirme camino y meter mi mano al espacio vacío. Oh, querido Yaten, qué poco inteligente, ¿esconder información en la cocina? Esto era casi tan obvio como esconderla detrás de un cuadro, o bajo el colchón. Esperaba más de él.

Saqué todo lo que encontré, que principalmente era información vaga sobre el origen que la espada, más que nada información histórica. Una lista de las familias que la habían tenido en su poder y cómo cambió su situación ante otros clanes. Con razón la querían tanto, seguramente el último dueño sufrió bastante antes de que le fuese arrebatada.

Iba a leerlo con calma cuando noté otra carpeta que llamó mi atención y comencé a revisarla.

Y lo que encontré ya no me hizo mucha gracia.

Yaten me investigó más allá de lo que admitió. Sabía algunas cosas de mí, y si no fuera porque Saijo ocultó mi identidad lo que más pudo, Yaten podría tener ahí mi biografía completa.

Me molesté tanto, porque él estuvo dándome el discurso sobre honestidad y confianza. Sé que uno no puede creer todo lo que le dice un desconocido que trabaja para los Black y está en búsqueda de lo mismo que yo. Pero había querido creer y había sido una tontería.

¿Qué más podía estar ocultándome? Quizá solo me dejó aquí para ganar tiempo y encontrar la espada. Quizá cuando regresara por la noche me mataría sin ningún titubeo.

Solo una cosa fue clara: era hora de salir de aquí.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **No sé si es más sorpresa para mí o para quienes me leen que esté saliendo tan rápido del horno capítulo nuevo.**_

 _ **Se van descubriendo más cosas de cada uno y ambos empiezan a perder el aparente control que tienen sobre sí mismos. Me encanta eso, qué mala soy.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y la buena onda a quienes pasan por acá. Por estos días en que me siento una vieja que vuelve a sus viejos buenos tiempos de distracción, es lindo leer comentarios de personas que aun te leen.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


	4. Tácticas

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **4º "Tácticas."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Contrario a mi camino hacia la ciudad, el de regreso fue calmo. No necesité ir a mucha velocidad, y disfruté del aire nocturno en la carretera mientras escuchaba buena música.

Me sentía más tranquilo y seguro ahora que había liberado tensiones.

Sin embargo no pude evitar seguir pensando en la llamada de Seiya y sus breves palabras. Ahora que no estaba tan enfurecido con él, comenzaba a encontrar una doble lectura en lo que dijo. Si algo estaba pasando que yo no podía entender, quizá el trasero de mi hermano no está tan a salvo como quise creer.

Y estaba luego la otra gran duda. Porque Seiya pudo decirlo en su tono más normal del mundo, pero yo no tenía idea que tenía contacto con Taiki.

Hace siglos no teníamos idea de él, porque era un maldito egoísta. Taiki nos llevaba varios años a Seiya y a mí, y sinceramente nunca entendí su relación con nuestro padre. Creí que se respetaban, pero mi querido hermano mayor se había ido en un momento muy difícil de papá en el trabajo. Seiya y yo estábamos aun en primaria, pero recuerdo que algo se habló de que Taiki iría a terminar sus estudios lejos porque no podía seguir metido en una familia con tan poco futuro.

Claro, seguro que para el intelecto superior de Taiki Kou, ser hijo de un simple policía al que aún le quedaban dos hijos que cuidar, no era suficiente. Seguro donde sea que está ahora metido tiene una vida maravillosa y a su maldita altura. Y seguro que con su genial palabrería, siempre sensato, convenció a Seiya que todo lo que hizo, fue por nuestro bien.

¿Estaba acaso Taiki cuando nuestro padre murió? ¿Recordó alguna vez todo lo que papá hizo por nosotros? Hasta donde yo sé, lo olvidó.

Y lo olvidó Seiya también, al parecer.

Supuse que no podía resolver mucho por ahora, así que intenté enfocarme en lo que haría con Venus y la búsqueda de la espada. Una vez libre de todo lo que me rodea, puedo enfocarme en resolver los asuntos familiares.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando regresé a casa, mi casa. Y supuse que ella estaba ya dormida, ahora que al fin podía descansar sin ataduras. Aunque a ratos deseaba mantenerla amarrada para que por una vez en su vida se quedara quieta.

Caminé directamente a mi habitación, encontrando mi cama desordenada pero ni rastro de ella. Ni baño, ni sala, ni rastro. Entré a la cocina y al prender la luz vi sobre la mesa un cuchillo enterrado, al acercarme noté que estaba enterrado sobre el papeleo que tenía información sobre ella.

Maldita mocosa intrusa. No tenía que encontrar mi rincón, creí que lo tenía bien escondido. Pero parece que no soy tan hábil con tanto secretismo.

No pude evitar preguntarme dónde estaba, y hace cuanto se había ido. Allá afuera era peligroso, ella no sabía dónde estábamos, ni cómo regresar a la ciudad, podía aun pillarla en medio del bosque que rodeaba este lugar. Podía aun recuperar mi ventaja.

Parte de mi razonaba que era mejor asumir que Venus estaba de vuelta con Ace, en vez de perderme en mitad de la noche en medio de los bosques tratando de encontrarla. Pero le hice caso a la otra parte de mi conciencia. No podía dejarla tirada sin más, me hacía sentir como un animal insensible, y me aterra perder mi humanidad solo por obtener lo que quiero. Y tener poder es bueno, pero no por obtenerlo quiero perderme a mi mismo.

Así que salí tras ella.

Caminé con la ayuda de una linterna, sabiéndome conocedor del camino que recorría, a diferencia de ella que, seguramente, andaba dando vueltas sin sentido. Después de un buen rato comencé a perder ánimo, pero en medio de la penumbra noté un bulto, sabiendo que era ella cuando me acerqué iluminando y vi su cabello dorado desparramado.

Estaba abrazando sus piernas y temblando. Apenas reconocí a la mujer altanera y cínica que siempre pretende ser frente a mí.

—No debiste salir, es peligroso —le regañé.

Me miró recelosa intentando alejarse de mí, golpeándome, porque parece que no puede dejar su agresividad hacia mí de lado. Pero estaba desgastada y no logró ganar la pelea cuando la tomé entre mis brazos, llevándola de vuelta a la cabaña.

Maldijo todo el camino de vuelta en su voz débil, nunca pensé que una persona tan joven podía conocer tantas formas de insultar verbalmente a otra persona. Pero teniendo yo una habilidad sobrehumana para ignorar palabras sin sentido, años de práctica ignorando a Seiya, olvidé que ella existía hasta que abrí la puerta.

La dejé sobre mi cama, cubriéndola con las mantas mientras fui a prepararle algo de comer. O más bien intenté cubrirla, porque ella me quitó toda la ropa de cama mirándome con odio y se cubrió sola. ¿Cuál es su problema? No quiero gente enferma metida en mi casa, odio cuidar enfermos, y esta mocosa idiota se larga en medio de la noche en un territorio que no conoce, haciéndome pagar a mí las consecuencias. Solo esperaba que no estuviera con hipotermia o alguna tontería así, porque no pensaba lidiar con ello.

Sus insultos se convirtieron en silencio sin decir una palabra más cuando regresé con una bandeja para ella. Lo bueno es que se notaba evidentemente más repuesta. Bebió la sopa instantánea que le traje sin reclamar, apreciando el calor que regresó a su cuerpo.

Es curioso cómo siempre debe cumplir con el ritual de comer, sin que siquiera su impaciencia y enojo le interrumpan.

Cuando terminó de alimentarse y ganó un poco de temperatura en su cuerpo, al fin volvió a mirarme. No es que me guste que me mire, pero supuse que era inevitable escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Me mentiste —apuntó sin duda alguna. Pero con una calma en su voz que me pareció extraña.

Sí, es cierto, le mentí, en muchas cosas, tal como le miento a todo el mundo actualmente. Pero me encantaría saber de qué mentira específica me acusa, porque dudo que la carpeta que encontró sea algo tan terrible como para que saliera arrancando. Tampoco es una cría indefensa como para no poder hacer frente al hecho de que se más de ella de lo que admití en un inicio.

—Si vas a lloriquear cada vez que no sea totalmente honesto contigo, no podremos trabajar —me excusé. Esta mujer no hace nada más que quejarse, qué dolor de cabeza.

—Solo debiste decir que sabías quien era —replicó.

—No sé quién eres exactamente, solo sé que tu familia murió en un incendio, por lo que asumo que esa hermana tuya que está en manos de Diamante es todo lo que te queda. ¿Ace limpió tus antecedentes? ¿Sabe él quién eres en realidad? —le interrogué

—Lo sabe, porque él si es honesto conmigo.

Sonreí. Claramente estaba bastante cegada por su adorado Ace, siempre defendiendo a ese imbécil. Nadie en este mundo podrido es honesto. Pero sí son inteligentes, y Ace al parecer sabía exactamente cómo tener a Venus haciendo lo que él quería, lo que no era bueno para mí, porque si tanto confiaba en él, menos cedería conmigo.

Hora de jugar un poco con ella.

Calmé un poco mi humor, lo que no quería decir que sea blando, solo es darle pequeños signos de que puedo abrirme a ella, para que ella se abra a mí. Pasos básicos de la manipulación.

—De acuerdo, no te ocultaré nada más. Mi nombre es Yaten, estoy a punto de emparentarme con la familia Black y quiero la espada. No existe nada más que saber de mi. Tu turno —ofrecí. Así de fácil, no es tan complicado platicar después de todo.

Ella rodó los ojos, dejando a un lado la bandeja y sentándose frente a mí, enfrentándome, supuse.

—Todo lo que dices ya lo sé, eres tu quien necesita información sobre mí. Dime algo que me sirva si quieres respuestas. Dime porqué estás con ellos —exigió.

¿Qué tanto interés puede tener en saber mis motivos? A veces creía que le faltaba un amigo, que de tanto mover el trasero a los hombres se le olvidaba que uno a veces necesita confiar. Yo olvidé lo que era confiar, porque ya no quedaba nadie en quien depositar algo tan delicado y valioso.

Pero podía decirle a ella la razón, no era darle confianza ni creer que tengo una persona en quien creer, era estrategia pura.

—Porque mi hermano huyó de los Black y yo tomé su lugar —solté, no era tan terrible. Revelarle que existía alguien de mi familia en medio de todo mi lío, podía generar cierta empatía para que ella cediera.

—¿Por qué tomaste su lugar? —continuó en su infinita curiosidad.

Sonreí, por dos cosas, porque había funcionado decirle lo de Seiya, y porque había algo en ella que se removía con la familia y extrañé esa sensación.

—Porque si saben que el auténtico futuro marido de Kakyuu huyó, van a matarlo —le revelé. Ahora ella sabía también porqué iba a casarme.

Y fue curioso, porque aun cuando Kakyuu sabe porqué estoy con ella, nunca le dije a alguien que quería evitar que le hicieran daño a Seiya, no quería admitirlo verbalmente ante nadie. Y ahora a modo de estrategia se lo estaba diciendo a ella, y para mi desgracia, fui totalmente honesto en ello.

—¿Por qué tienes recortes de noticias policiales en tu velador? —interrumpió descolocándome. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con lo que hablábamos?

Debí suponer que dejarla aquí todo el día tendría consecuencias, como que jamás iba a permanecer quieta y sin meterse en todos mis rincones. Pero no comprendí porqué podía interesarle tanto que tuviera eso, solo son tonterías sentimentales. Menos aun pude entender qué conexión tenía para ella mis razones con esos recortes. Yo lo sabía, pero ella no tenía idea, espero.

Supongo que tengo derecho a atesorar la imagen de mi padre, a recordar que fue un policía valiente que siempre trató de hacer el bien, que intentó educarnos para ser buenas personas y no todo lo que yo soy ahora, ni la sabandija cobarde que es Seiya, incluso el malagradecido egoísta de Taiki. Todos y cada uno le habíamos fallado, pero tenía allí esas viejas noticias esperando que alguna vez, pudiera hacerle sentir orgulloso.

—Mi padre era policía, esas noticias son sus hazañas —respondí.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y no pude evitar interesarme en eso, ¿qué diferencia podía significar para Venus lo que hiciera mi padre?

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? No el que tienes ahora, el que te dio tu padre policía —preguntó ansiosa.

—Kou.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

No sé si él logró notar la sorpresa en mi rostro, creo que sí, y la única alternativa era salir de esto y ponernos a trabajar. Mejor era ignorar su falta porque de pronto parecía mucho más claro que él podría ayudarme.

No podía permitiré en este momento ser víctima de mis propias emociones, de mi pasado.

—¿Conseguiste información sobre la espada? —me apuré en saber.

—Creí que seguirías interrogándome —preguntó confundido.

—No estoy aquí para hacer vida social. Me dirás qué averiguaste y luego quiero que me devuelvas a mi casa.

—No tienes casa.

—Me devolverás con Ace —exigí. Porque irme de aquí me daría espacio.

¿Sería bueno decirle la verdad a Yaten?

No insistió mucho sobre mi cambio de tema. Salió a buscar algo y regresó con papeles, y yo intenté ni pensar en la pila de papeles que tenía sobre mi. Cuando llegara el momento, si valía la pena, le contaría lo que él necesitaba saber. No ahora.

—Es probable que una de las familias que la tuvo en su poder, la tenga de vuelta, o al menos esté intentándolo —explicó, mostrándome algunos datos de quienes eran los principales interesados. Entre ellos estaban los tres que conocíamos: Zafiro, Diamante y Saijo.

Nada nuevo, eso ya lo sabía, obviamente Saijo no la tiene, si estuviera en poder de Zafiro serían problemas para Yaten. Pero me preocupó pensar que Diamante la obtuviera, porque quizá complicaría el obtener la libertad de Serena.

—Pero no parecía que el museo fuese forzado para sacarla de ahí —razoné.

—¿Cuan inocente puedes ser? Esta gente manipula todo a nuestro alrededor —me regañó.

Aunque él tiene razón, seguro él me manipula, tanto como yo lo manipulo. Dioses, qué enredo es todo esto.

¿No puedo volver a mi vida sencilla jugando en la playa con mi hermana? Ya sé que no puedo tener a mi familia completa, pero vamos, no es tanto pedir una vida más sencilla.

Un poco de honestidad no me haría mal.

—¿Sabes qué familia es la más probable? Puedo acercarme a ellos —propuse. Eso de escurrirme en lugares donde no se supone que me meta, es una de mis grandes habilidades.

—Alguien que trabaja para mi dijo tener una fuente segura, que se reunirá conmigo pronto —informó.

Y eso sí que era una noticia importante.

—Quiero estar en esa reunión —dije enseguida.

—No creo que esa persona quiera, ni yo sé quién es.

¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? Quizá si le remuerde la conciencia el ponerme en peligro. Debe ser porque igual le gusto un poco, los hombres son tan fáciles de atraer una vez te ven sin ropa. Aunque no era justo que él me haya visto así y yo no.

Me concentré nuevamente en lo que hablábamos y me torné dura, porque él debía tener claro que no estaba jugando.

Elevé mi mano hacia él, apuntándolo con el dedo en señal de orden, solo para darle un poco de énfasis a mis palabras.

—Vas a contármelo todo, o te juro que cortaré tu cuello y…

—No, a mi no me amenazas —me cortó y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome sin soltar mi mano, ocupando la otra para tocar mi rostro. Me puse nerviosa y esperé que no lo notara. Pero es que saber ahora que Yaten era Yaten Kou, cambiaba mucho el panorama.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, tenía que ordenar mi cabeza con urgencia y actuar con calma.

Pero no comprendía porqué acariciaba mi rostro, no entendía porqué no me soltaba, si era tan fácil como apretar mi cuello y matarme, que es lo que hace la gente poderosa cuando alguien le amenaza.

Supongo que Yaten no es tan poderoso.

Pero él tenía razón sobre la amenaza, no me gusta eso de lastimar gente, menos ahora que conozco un poco más de él, y a menos que mintiera sobre su hermano, tenía una razón bastante noble para hacer lo que hacía. Lo que era mucho más valioso a mis ojos que el poder que tuviera para ayudarme a rescatar a Serena.

Nos apartamos en silencio y me acomodé en la cama para dormir porque estaba muy cansada. Yaten salió de la habitación y no sé donde habrá dormido, si es que lo hizo, porque apenas lo sentí en lo que quedaba de noche. Regresó al cuarto un par de veces, quedándose de pie observándome y luego volviendo a salir de allí.

Apenas amanecía cuando me levanté para cambiarme de ropa, usando la mía nuevamente para no despertar sospechas en Saijo. Yaten me subió a su auto, vendándome los ojos porque no quería que yo supiera donde estábamos. Da igual, lo averiguaría.

Cuando me dejó en un lugar prudente para que yo regresara a casa, sentí que había pasado un siglo desde que estuve aquí. Todo parecía distinto, más claro pero también me sentía más confundida.

Anoche cuando me escapé al bosque me sentí muy sola y traicionada, quizá estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar tomar las actitudes de Yaten como una razón para alejarme. ¿De qué servía quedarse cerca de la gente si siempre se va?

El único que se queda a mi lado es Saijo, y me sentí un poco mal por estar haciendo tanta tontería a sus espaldas, incluso por engañarlo y no dejarle ver cómo era yo realmente. Pero enseguida recobraba el juicio sabiendo que él no era más que un hombre poderoso acostumbrado a hacer y tener lo que quería. Y si yo no lograba manipularlo, él lo haría conmigo.

Sé que siempre he intentado mostrarle a Saijo la parte de mi que ayuda a que coma de mi mano, pero después de todo lo que hablé con Yaten, todo lo que me decía sobre lo que conoce de este mundo, creo que podría ir tornándose más complicado este asunto.

—¿Dónde estabas? —exigió saber cuando me presenté ante él. Su voz era dura, llena de enojo, pero yo supe notar la preocupación que intentaba ocultar.

Enseguida se acercó a mí, haciéndome notar que el enojo iba en aumento. De pronto temí de él, temí que fuera a agredirme, porque aun cuando se muere por mi, sigo siendo su empleada.

Pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarme, envolverme en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que creí que me fracturaría todos los huesos. Él estaba preocupado, genuinamente preocupado por mi bienestar y yo me sentí tan bien de saberlo.

—Seguí a alguien, creí que tenía a mi hermana, solo quería verla —murmuré llorosa —luego no recuerdo nada más, me tenían amarrada en algún sitio y escapé —agregué, como la mejor actuación de estrés post traumático.

Si había que mentir, tenía que ser convincente.

—La volverás a ver, pero no me asustes así de nuevo, no desaparezcas de nuevo, por favor —suplicó.

¿De verdad? ¿Kaito Ace estaba suplicándome que no lo asustara ni desapareciera?

Besó mi frente y luego mis labios, y aun cuando no me permitía a mi misma responderle como corresponde, fue un alivio sentir su cariño.

Se alejó para dar instrucciones, enseguida regresando a mi lado, interrogándome sobre quienes me habían tenido retenida, si me habían hecho daño. Aproveché de quejarme de lo adolorido y resentido que estaba mi cuerpo, dando pie a la obvia y masculina reacción de Saijo, que comenzó a _revisar mi cuerpo._

No pasó mucho rato para que aparecieran avisando que estaba listo el baño que él pidió.

Pero no era cualquier baño, era el jacuzzi de su habitación lleno de espuma y sales, aromas extraños y relajantes para que yo me sintiera como nueva.

En algún arranque de mi mente, recordé los baños que preparaba mamá, en una bañera no tan grande, pero con dedicación. Obviamente no espero que Saijo haga el esfuerzo de llenar el mismo de agua esta cosa, pero agradezco que mande a armar un spa de lujo para mí, es su modo de ser atento, supongo.

Se quedó ahí de pie luego de llevarme de la mano, y miré sus ojos, sabiendo que él no iba a moverse de ahí. Qué diablos, siempre me espía para verme desnuda, no es la gran cosa.

Saqué mi ropa sin mucha ceremonia, después de todo el papel que interpreto para él no es el de la mujer sexy y empoderada. Aquí simplemente soy una chiquilla divertida y adorable, repleta de una sensual inocencia, porque a él le gusta eso. ¿Le gustará a Saijo la real Minako? Él incluso sabe mi nombre, pero nunca me llama así.

Me ayudó a entrar, pero nunca miró mi cara, estaba con los ojos pegados en cada rincón expuesto de mi cuerpo. Quise largarme a reír, no le quedaba mucho control ante mi, y eso era bueno, quizá era tiempo de jugar otra carta. Sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua caliente y se sintió tan bien, tan reconfortante como el aroma de todas las tonterías que allí habían metido. Mi desnudez fue cubierta por la espuma, y la mirada de Saijo volvió a chocar con la mía.

—¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? Necesito que me abraces —pedí. Y era todo parte del juego, pero también necesité ser abrazada, no mentía en ello. Que el abrazo de paso sirviera para otros fines, era bueno también.

No respondió, mirándome aun, acercándose y quedándose agachado junto a mí, pasando la espuma sobre mi brazo y cuello, pareciendo que aun debatía el dejarse caer conmigo o seguir en su superioridad.

Oh, querido Saijo, no tienes ninguna superioridad ante mi.

Intenté no mirar, pero vamos, ¡es tan guapo!

Comenzó a quitar su ropa, y traté no ponerme colorada. Por alguna razón no me sentía tan cómoda viéndolo, como sí podía ver descaradamente a Yaten sin camiseta, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo sería Yaten desnudo? Aunque su bóxer era bastante ajustado como para darme una idea, cuando se metió a la ducha conmigo.

Intenté enfocarme cuando Saijo me pidió que me moviera, para acomodarse allí conmigo. Y fue cómodo, sentirlo como respaldo, sosteniendo mi espalda sobre su pecho, aunque no era la única parte de él que sentía.

—No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo —me amenazó, con una voz bastante cargada.

Él es quien no tiene idea en lo que se mete, porque pronto seré yo la que ponga las reglas, y la primera será traer a Serena de vuelta.

Descansó sus manos sobre mi estómago, no pudiendo quedarse quieto porque intentaba no pasarse de la raya, pero si Saijo no se pasaba de la raya no me servía todo este show montado.

Obvio que estaba cansada y desgastada y que me encanta tomar baños relajantes, pero tampoco necesitaba tanto para volver a la normalidad. Solo que verlo así cuando aparecí, me hizo entender que estaba muy cerca de mi hermana, porque Saijo haría lo que yo pidiera.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y las besé, agradeciéndole su preocupación por mí, o eso quise darle a entender.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Me agrada acariciarte —contesté.

Dejé ir sus manos enseguida, dándole el turno para jugar. Las dejó sobre mi vientre de nuevo, pero no pudo dejarlas quietas. Subió su mano derecha hasta bajo mi pecho, y podía notar su corazón acelerado y su autocontrol irse al carajo. Finalmente tomó mi elevación en su palma, presionándola levemente. Noté su respiración abandonar su cuerpo, y la mia acelerarse.

¿Qué? Siempre he sido honesta conmigo, y no hay nada de malo en disfrutar las atenciones de Saijo en medio de todo este juego. Además, como mi rol ante él es bastante pasivo, no tengo que mover un dedo, solo dejarme querer.

Me masajeó dedicado, esto no podía volverse mejor, era realmente hábil con su mano. Pero eso ya lo sospechaba, y ahora simplemente disfrutaba.

Intenté relajarme un poco mientras él me manoseaba, pero me sorprendí bastante cuando su mano izquierda se perdió en el agua, encontrando lo que quería tocar entre mis piernas. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, y sin que hubiera mentira en ello.

Inició una caricia sutil, circundando sus dedos entre mis piernas calientes, dejándome con poco aire y poca voluntad porque estaba gustándome demasiado. Lo dejé disfrutar de mi cuerpo, y me permití disfrutar de su deseo por mi, no reprimí mi voz tornarse ansiosa mientras él se entusiasmaba más en su labor.

Pero entonces se detuvo, rompiendo bruscamente la nube placentera en la que me envolvió.

Abrí mis ojos, volteando a mirarlo, notando cómo estaba a punto de explotar. Y cuando salió del jacuzzi pude notar que había una parte específica de su cuerpo que también iba a explotar, aunque luego se envolvió en una toalla.

—Disfruta tu baño, Venus —Murmuró.

—¿Por qué te vas? —pregunté, sé que no quiere irse. Que lo único que quiere es estar todo el resto del día metido en mi.

En realidad entiendo su razón para detenerse, pero necesitaba que lo dijera.

—Porque casi te hago algo que no pediste —murmuró, casi avergonzado. Aunque supongo que está frustrado. Saijo necesita una ducha muy fría.

—Pero no significa que no lo quiera —contesté. Y sonreí dulce.

Luego tomé el shampoo y masajeé mi cabello, cortando el asunto.

—Gracias por el baño, iré a dormir un rato para volver a entrenar. No he olvidado la búsqueda de la espada —le recordé.

No me dijo alguna cosa más, ni recomendaciones ni órdenes. Siempre tiene algo que decir, pero simplemente se largó muy rápido. Y al fin me dio espacio para poder reír un poco. Reí porque es muy divertido verlo perderse conmigo, y porque había hecho un buen trabajo complaciéndome un rato. Aunque ahora estaba algo frustrada, una frustración que temí no viniera de lo que acababa de pasar con él.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Quise evitarlo, pero pasé bastante rato perdido en cavilaciones sobre la actitud de Venus. Había sido una noche agotadora, y aun luego de ir a dejarla y descansar un rato, sabía que no podía perder mucho tiempo.

Pero lo perdí, intentando adivinar porqué ella puso esa cara cuando supo mi apellido. Algo se traía sobre mi padre y eso me preocupaba, necesitaba saberlo. No me gustó la sensación de tener que cuidar mi espalda de alguien más.

¿Sería así? Ella era una amenaza, pero no creo que para mi integridad. Expone demasiado, se nota tanto que en el fondo no quiere estar metida en esto, se nota tanto que este mundo la está consumiendo. Y me pregunto si el ser consciente de lo que a ella le pasa, significa que estoy también consumiéndome. ¿Qué pasaría si una vez la espada llegara a mis manos me la quedaba? ¿Iba acaso a crear algo mejor para la gente? ¿Iba a devolver la mano a mi padre por todo el bien que hizo?

No, sabía que no podría hacer eso. Yo nunca tuve alma de héroe, no me gustaba hacer cosas por el resto, y que esté ahora hasta el cuello por Seiya es solo porque es mi sangre, lo que queda. Papá está muerto y Taiki no existe para mi.

Maldita coincidencia de que Venus esté también tras la espada para liberar a su hermana. Quizá Zafiro y Diamante nos podrían hacer un paquete, dejar en paz a su hermana y al mío, le damos la espada y todos felices.

Excepto porque era imposible que eso pasara, y aunque no me gustara ser una rata traidora, iba a tener que traicionar a Venus en algún momento. Pero es probablemente lo que ella también planea, ambos hablamos que en algún momento el acuerdo terminaría y solo uno de los dos obtendría la espada.

Regresé a la ciudad, pasando un rato donde mi futura esposa. Necesito darle algo de atención, porque me conviene que ella esté de mi lado. Obvio que no tiene idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero mejor tenerla de buenas conmigo por ahora. Me agrada tenerla cerca, lo admito.

Kakyuu como siempre me recibió con una sonrisa amable, aparentemente menos nerviosa ante mí luego de habernos acostado. Era positivo, no hay nada más desagradable que llegar a un hogar que nada tiene de hogar y además fingir todo el tiempo que estás cómodo. Ella ayudaba mucho.

—Comenzaré a ponerme celosa si desapareces por las noches —bromeó.

—Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza —me excusé. Se que no está reclamándome, pero consideré correcto comentárselo. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, excepto de enamorarse del idiota de mi hermano.

—¿Piensas mucho en él? —Preguntó.

Miré sus ojos. Kakyuu no estaba adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, simplemente expresaba lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Me senté a su lado, invitándola a conversar y ella aceptó de buena gana, pareciendo con la cabeza llena de ideas que la atormentaban. Bienvenida al club.

—Yo se que es mi culpa, me apresuré demasiado en hablar con mi padre cuando Seiya y yo apenas iniciábamos un romance —comenzó. No tenía que disculparse conmigo, pero me pareció interesante saber lo que pensaba de esto.

—¿Por qué dijiste a Zafiro que ibas a casarte?

—No lo dije, él asumió y no logré sacarle la idea de la cabeza —corrigió. —Un día me preguntó qué me pasaba, porque me notaba distraída y supongo que era bastante notorio que mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Seiya es grandioso y papá creyó que verme enamorada de alguien significaba matrimonio, así que me lo implantó.

Es cierto, nadie le saca de la cabeza una idea a Zafiro Black. Como la idea fija de acabar con la vida de quien se atreviera a burlarse de su heredera, que fue lo que Kakyuu temió que ocurriera el día que llegó a mi casa buscando a Seiya y descubrimos que se había ido.

Y aquí estábamos cubriéndolo, ella sin dejar sus sentimientos por él, yo sin dejar de sentirme responsable de ese engendro que tengo por hermano.

—¿Lo extrañas? —pregunté, inseguro de querer saber la respuesta. Yo sabía la verdad, pero estar comprometido con ella mientras piensa en Seiya, hiere mi ego aunque quiera negarlo.

—Pienso que nos faltó mucho que compartir. Quizá yo estaba más interesada que él, pero se que de haber tenido tiempo, habríamos podido construir algo juntos —explicó soñadora. Y me alegré de que al menos ella conservara ilusiones.

—Quizá…

—No. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Tengo claro de dónde vengo, se que por cómo han pasado las cosas, mi padre nunca aceptará a Seiya. Soy una Black, no puedo darme el lujo de tener una relación normal, todo lo manipula mi familia, mi padre —comentó amarga. —Y yo quiero solo olvidar mi romance de verano, seguir adelante e intentar ser feliz —explicó. Supongo que en su felicidad entra la idea de que intentemos amarnos.

—Lo lamento, Kakyuu— tomé su mano, intentando infundirle algo de ánimo. Se que no está deprimida, pero no me agrada verla así, no lo merece.

Me disculpé con mi prometida cuando mi teléfono sonó, pero aproveché nuestro nuevo trato para darle un buen beso. No logré el efecto que buscaba, así que supuse que no nos vendría mal otra sesión revolcándonos en su cama.

No es que sea conformista, pero intento buscarle lo bueno a estar toda una vida con Kakyuu en caso de que mi plan falle, cosa que por supuesto no dejaré que ocurra.

Cuando llegué a buscar la nueva información pude al fin sonreír. Me sentí bastante optimista sobre cómo iba avanzando las cosas. No solo por lo que ahora sabía, si no por el encuentro que tendría con alguien que sabía sobre la espada.

Pero lo que acababa de saber no tenía nada que ver con la espada, era una pequeña y crucial información que involucraba a mi socia, y que seguramente iba a hacerme ganas puntos de ventaja sobre ella. Puntos que usaría para hacerla bajar un poco su eterna defensa ante mi.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Cerré con llave mi habitación, necesitando la intimidad y mi soledad para ahora si ordenar mi cabeza. Demasiadas cosas, información, acciones, juegos. Demasiado para mi sanidad mental.

Lo de Saijo estaba demasiado presente en mi cuerpo, y me sentía inquieta, preguntándome si debía o no darle lo que él quería. Tenerlo a raya ofreciéndole breves degustaciones de mí era útil, pero entiendo que no puedo pasarme toda la vida dejándolo con las ganas. Que un día de estos no va a contenerse y va a lanzarse sobre mi con todo. Y la única forma en que permita a Saijo obtenerme, es que sea bajo mis reglas.

Además no pienso pasarme toda la vida aquí esperando recuperar a Serena. Eso era una promesa que no me permitiría romper.

Y entonces, hablando de acuerdos, promesas, rescates, familia, hermanos…estaba Yaten.

Yaten Kou.

En ese instante intenté calmar mi impacto, guardándome la información para procesarla cuando estuviera sola y tranquila, como ahora. Pero aun cuando le daba vueltas al asunto sentí que era demasiada coincidencia, no supe si era bueno o malo.

Ahora sabía porqué se me hacía tan familiar su rostro, sus ojos.

Pensar en sus ojos hacía ahora todo tan claro. Y a la vez confuso, porque existían razones para ocultarle aun más quien era yo, a la vez que tenía más razones para confiar en que él era una buena persona y podía ayudarme con Serena, que no iba a traicionarme y quizá, podría intentar no traicionarlo yo a él.

¿Sería bueno siquiera contarle que nos conocíamos de antes? ¿Recordará él algo de mí?

Cuando tomó mi mano, obligándome a mirarlo, quise decirlo todo. Quise que supiera exactamente por qué sus recortes de diario me importaban, porqué saber su apellido cambiaba muchas cosas. Sé que Yaten va a volver a meterse en el tema, que terminará por hacerme confesar, pero no puedo, no por ahora.

¿Cuándo mi enfoque se perdió tanto?

A veces siento que entre mi juego con Saijo por manipularlo, y la pelea con Yaten por obligarlo a ayudarme, no estoy haciendo nada realmente productivo por Serena.

No sé nada de ella, no sé en qué condiciones se encuentra y no tengo como saberlo.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Era tiempo de tomar una decisión y dejarme de tonterías. Iba a descansar porque lo necesité con urgencia, pero mañana comenzaría a actuar para obtener resultados certeros. Ya estaba decidido.

La puerta sonó y me apuré en abrir, no quería que Saijo tuviera ideas erróneas sobre mis encierros. No quería que pensara que me había ofendido con su excesivo entusiasmo en acariciarme.

Efectivamente era él, allí de pie, anclado en el marco de la puerta, supongo que a modo de resistencia para no pasarse de la raya.

—Tienes que comer, ve a cenar. Pedí que te prepararan algo especial, estuviste secuestrada —explicó, y no entendí su actitud.

—¿Estás bien? —consulté, genuinamente preocupada.

—No puedo creer que te expuse así, que te llevaron de mi lado y no te cuidé. Prometí cuidarte.

—Prometiste devolverme a mi hermana —corregí sin poder evitarlo.

No fue hace tanto tiempo atrás cuando estaba con Serena paseando por el parque. Ella fue a comprar un helado y yo me quedé sentada esperando, entonces a mi lado se sentó Saijo, con su imponente presencia inundándolo todo.

Comenzó a hablarme del clima y las flores que nacían en esa época del año, hasta que vi a lo lejos a mi hermana hablando con un hombre tan distinguido como el que estaba platicándome. Saijo explicó que era Diamante Black, que habían salido a ver la ciudad como dos personas anónimas, querían conocer nuevas personas, aburridos de su círculo social.

Claro, yo no sabía que su círculo estaba lleno de mafiosos. Saijo se despidió y me dejó su tarjeta diciendo que lo contactara si lo necesitaba, evidentemente prendado de mi en ese instante.

Serena comentó lo extraño que era el hombre que se le acercó, sintiéndose intimidada. Con justa razón, porque Diamante comenzó a enviarle regalos y mensajes a casa, asustándola y de paso poniéndome en alerta. Y unas semanas después mi hermana desapareció.

Y yo usé la tarjeta que Saijo me dio, trayéndome a su lado por ayuda. Él fue quien me dijo que Diamante tenía a mi hermana.

Aquí estábamos unos meses después, aun sin nada para recuperarla. Supongo que aun con el poder de Saijo, Diamante tiene más control.

—Perdóname —dijo serio.

Y aunque era innecesario, acepté sus palabras. Supongo que necesita pedirme perdón por intentar aprovecharse de mí. Y mientras esté él en paz con eso, dejará de quebrarse la cabeza y podrá ayudarme con lo que realmente necesito.

—Está todo bien, agradezco lo que haces por mí, que me cuides y que me ayudes —respondí condescendiente. Era lo que él quería oír y lo que nos sacaría de este momento culposo que Saijo tenía.

Aunque también sé que hay algunas otras piezas que debo mover para hacer que esto avance.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Me tenía bastante nervioso el encuentro con este personaje misterioso, nunca lo diría a alguien, porque obviamente mostrar debilidad era lo mismo que rendirse. Pero me parecía muy extraño. Se que el hombre que trabaja para mi arriesga mucho no contándole a Zafiro lo que estoy buscando, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el dinero que le pago y la amenaza sobre su familia. Amenaza que jamás podría cumplir, pero ya que él cree que voy a matar a los suyos si no me obedece, puedo confiar en su eficiencia.

Me bajé del auto varias calles antes de llegar al punto de encuentro, porque conocía el lugar, y me pregunté por qué alguien con información sobre la espada quería citarme al viejo parque en que jugaba con mi hermano cuando era niño. Temí, por mi, por Seiya, por la posibilidad de que todo este tiempo los Black supieran lo que yo quería hacer y ya fuera demasiado tarde para salvarme, y de paso al idiota de mi hermano.

Incluso pensé que era Kaito Ace, después de enterarse que tuve a Venus cautiva, quizá ella misma pudo acusarme, y ahora él quería castigarme por haberle robado a alguien de su propiedad.

Pero las ideas en mi cabeza eran demasiadas y ninguna me convencía demasiado, ni me tranquilizaba.

Entonces lo vi.

Una silueta alta caminó hacia mí, y de pronto lo acelerado de mi corazón nervioso, se detuvo, comprendiendo que yo conocía esa silueta, que aun si llevaba años de no verle, podría adivinar que se trataba de él.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él vivía fuera del país. Pero…

—¿Taiki? —pregunté, no pudiendo contenerme más.

—Tanto tiempo, hermano —saludó, acercándose a mí.

La furia me invadió y quise golpearlo, no supe cómo, pero logré contenerme, condensando la violencia que mi cuerpo necesitaba desahogar en todo lo que quería escupirle en la cara.

—¿Hermano? Pensé que ya no éramos parte de tu familia, aunque Seiya y tu parecen tener una relación muy cercana —puncé. ¿Qué se creía? Años sin vernos y me trataba con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

Hizo un gesto que no supe cómo interpretar, quizá le molestaba lo que le dije, pero era la pura verdad. Jamás podría perdonar que dejara a un lado a su familia. Aunque eso no explicaba cómo llegó aquí.

Ni qué tenía que ver él con la búsqueda de la espada. ¿Qué podía saber Taiki?

—Yaten, hay mucho que hablar, tus reclamos infantiles serán después —me cortó, y juro que quise matarlo. No era un asunto infantil, y no soportaba su superioridad ante mi porque no tenía moral para hablarme así.

—No regresaste ni cuando papá murió —continué, sin poder contenerme.

—No regresé porque estaba intentando que ustedes siguieran vivos —respondió duro.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, intentando comprender lo que él quiso decir, porque no podía ser que Taiki se preocupara de nosotros. Él solo le interesaba su propio bienestar. Iba a seguir reclamándole, pero él nuevamente habló.

—Y ya que el asunto de Seiya lo tengo bajo control, supongo que ahora debo sacarte a ti de los líos en los que te metes.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Qué jodido me salió este capítulo, pero al fin vio la luz, aunque es de noche. Ja!**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar, alimentan el alma.**_


	5. Empatía

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **5º "Empatía."**

.

.

 **Minako**

El merecido descanso rindió sus frutos. Mi cuerpo se sentía como nuevo y mi cabeza clara. Supongo que era la sensación de certeza, de tener ideas concretas sobre cómo proceder. Y estando recién despierta, era tiempo de dar el primer paso del día. Aunque aun no era tan de día, porque el sol apenas daba escasos rayos de luz.

Entré a mi baño por una ducha, luego llenando mi cuerpo de una rica loción que Saijo me regaló, pero en vez de vestirme volví a usar mi pijama. Me miré al espejo tomando aire y recordándome que iba por el camino correcto.

Caminé descalza hacia la habitación de Saijo, tocando la puerta y entrando antes que él me permitiera pasar. Enseguida se puso alerta, sentándose en su cama, mostrando su torso desnudo tan atrayente y no comprendiendo qué hacía yo en su habitación tan temprano.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de mi.

Negué con la cabeza, caminando hacia el costado de su cama, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Y este era un momento clave.

Me senté en la cama, aun en silencio, simulando el respeto y la timidez que me causaba presentarme ante él por la razón que fuera. Y esta razón era particularmente complicada para la Venus que Saijo tanto adora.

Para mí, como Minako, era extraño, interesante de alguna forma, un misterio que resolver, unas ganas que saciar.

—No podía seguir durmiendo —murmuré.

—Estás preocupada.

—No, es…otra cosa —continué.

—Puedes decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

No realmente. Es decir, confío en el trato que tenemos, en el poder que él maneja y en su ayuda. Pero si era honesta, jamás podría confiar en Saijo lo que realmente me ocurre, incluso cuando demando su cariño porque, aparte de servir para tenerlo prendado, me hace falta, nunca lo pido desde la verdad de mi ser, solo como un juego tímido.

Pero esto no era sobre lo que yo sabía, era sobre lo que él tenía que creer.

—Es sobre lo que pasó…lo que casi pasó —admití.

Él quitó la mirada, notoriamente alterado. Yo tomé mi cabello, jugando con él en medio de mi supuesto nerviosismo.

—Necesito saber por qué haces esas cosas conmigo —pedí.

Bueno, él hace esas cosas porque está prendido, porque soy muy atractiva y él cree que soy una especie de ser mitológico que lo embruja, pero que no puede tener, porque quizá eso haga que lo rechace. Pero Saijo no puede controlar sus hormonas toda la vida. Supongo que yo tampoco puedo controlarlas. Pero esto no era solo sobre mis hormonas reaccionando a él después del jugueteo en el jacuzzi, era aprovechar aquello a mi favor.

Él posó su mano sobre mi pierna descubierta, aun sin mirarme, pareciendo aun dudar si tomar ventaja de la situación o mantenerse alejado.

—Quiero tenerte —confesó —quiero que tu desees lo mismo.

¡Maravilloso! Es tan bueno cayendo en mis jugarretas, adoro eso. Aunque no es ninguna novedad, no es el primero que cae. Ni será el último.

No es que ande por la vida acostándome con hombres para aprovecharme de ellos, jamás. De hecho es la primera vez que lo haré con esos fines, pero bueno, Serena dice que siempre he sido demasiado curiosa, y hay áreas en las que siempre fui más curiosa y virtuosa.

Había tenido varios novios porque el encanto del inicio de una relación era maravilloso. Quizá nunca me había enamorado realmente, pero había disfrutado mucho de las lindas aventuras de la vida. Y esas mismas aventuras amorosas, me habían enseñado cómo actuar ante los chicos, me habían enseñado que, en este instante, Saijo iba a hacer lo que yo quería, creyendo que era yo quien estaba al fin cayendo en sus manos.

El poderoso Kaito Ace creyendo en su dulce Venus.

Suspiré intentando juntar mis palabras, que él supiera lo difícil que era para mí y mi inocencia, hablarle de esto.

—Vine a ti por ayuda para recuperar a mi hermana, trabajo para ti, eres mi jefe. Pero haces esas cosas que me confunden y no tienes idea de lo que siento cada vez que me tocas —respondí.

Me sentí como una adolescente que confiesa a su primer y dulce amor, que están pasándole cosas. Seguro y le dije algo así a algún chico que tuve de novio hace tiempo. Me preguntaba si alguna vez iba a hablarle de verdad a alguien sobre lo que sentía, debe ser aterrador y emocionante.

Entonces él levantó su rostro ante mi confesión. Ahí tenía, pase libre a obtener su premio a tanta contención. ¡Pobre Saijo! Me pregunto cuantas duchas frías lleva sobre sus hombros por mi culpa.

Su mano subió por mi pierna, llegando a mi cadera en una caricia posesiva. Él era posesivo, y siempre creía que yo era de su propiedad. La caricia subió, reconociendo las curvas en mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a mi cuello, ubicándose en mi nuca y haciendo lo que Saijo siempre hacía. Su maniobra antes de besarme, cuando necesitaba tenerme sujeta a él y controlar cada cosa que ocurría entre nosotros.

Tal como siempre digo, estar en estas actividades con él es ser perezosa, simplemente dejarse complacer porque a él le encantaba que ni moviera un músculo. O quizá le gusta, pero le complica pedírmelo si cree que me asustaré.

Asustado debería estar él, que no tiene idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Rozó sus labios con los míos y abrí la boca un poco, indicándole que estaba aceptándolo, que quería que me besara, y él lo hizo. Allí de nuevo invadiendo cada rincón de mí, marcándome como suya en un aviso de que pronto, me haría suya.

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, tocando su piel cálida, imaginé enseguida que existían partes de él mucho más cálidas, y sería curioso ir descubriéndolo. Tanto como era curioso sentir su propio camino por mí.

Su mano dejó caer la tira de mi ropa, demasiado lento para mi gusto, Saijo ya conoce el camino, no había tenido problemas toqueteándome, ¿ahora se hacía el respetuoso?

Probablemente intentaba no espantarme. Y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería él en su estado natural, siempre me interesa saber cómo son las personas cuando se desatan, sin ningún reparo. Aunque el desatarse físicamente debe ser muy distinto a hacerlo con las emociones, con los sentimientos.

Se apartó de mí, tomando mi rostro para que mirase sus ojos, su rostro tan masculino y poderoso, y su deseo tan obvio por mí. Luego ocupó ambas manos en quitar mi camisa de dormir, dejándome en bragas frente a sus ojos hambrientos. Y yo como un pequeño venado a punto de ser devorado. Me acomodó sobre su gran cama, esa que no sé cómo logra llenar sin morir de frío en invierno, porque es enorme y no hay forma en que una persona que duerme sola pueda encontrar ahí calor.

Y sonreí, siempre suave, siempre sumisa, siempre siguiéndole la corriente y aceptando cómo simplemente se dedicó a mirar mi cuerpo, decidiendo dónde haría su próximo ataque. Y ese ataque fue tal como en el baño relajante, tomando en sus manos mis pechos, fascinado en masajearlos y escuchar mi voz tornarse alterada, en leves sonidos de aprobación para que continuara. Me relajé completamente sobre la cama, cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.

—Te juro que nunca más vas a querer salir de mi cama —amenazó.

¿Sería eso el verdadero Saijo en la intimidad apareciendo? Se tenía mucha fe. Pero para ser honestos, es él quien no quiere que salga de su cama. Aunque me parece muy bien que tengo su ego tan alto, los hombres suelen necesitar saberse buenos en la cama, siempre. Más vale que haga gala de sus palabras, le estoy apostando demasiadas fichas a los dotes sexuales de Saijo como para que falle.

Por más que intente ser educado conmigo, ambos sabemos que es un controlador, y que cree que le pertenezco. Ojalá trate bien a sus pertenencias.

Mi atención volvió a lo que hacíamos cuando sentí su boca reemplazar a sus manos, siendo tan hábil con su lengua que no demoró en dejar mis pechos plagados de sensibilidad, y mis piernas comenzaron al fin a sentirse inquietas y con ganas de atención. Me moví un poco intentando tocarlo, disfrutando de sus brazos fuertes que sostenían mi cuerpo mientras se perdía besando mis pechos, desviándose a ratos hacia mi cuello, y se sentía tan bien, tan caliente, como estaba él, como comenzaba a estar yo.

Enredé mi pierna en su cadera, acercándolo a donde quería sentirlo, ¡y vaya que lo sentí! Ahí duro y punzante, pidiéndome a gritos que le tocara, pero yo primero, después de que él me atienda como corresponde, quizá le devuelva el favor.

Pronto perdió la paciencia, queriéndome ver entera quitó mis bragas, lanzándolas a algún sitio, repasando con sus manos mis piernas sin despegar la vista de lugar donde se juntaban. Relamió sus labios cuando llegó con su mano a mi centro y acarició superficialmente, sonrió viéndome ya algo prendida, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando repitió la caricia que ya había probado en mí, comenzando a hacer que la cabeza se me desordenara, y tuve que agarrarme a las sábanas cuando sentí sus dedos muy profundo en mí. Ahí tenía lo que quería, un poco de acción de la buena, un ritmo que me estaba enloqueciendo y quería gritarle que parara de torturarme y de una vez lo hiciéramos. Me costó mantener un mínimo de control para recordarme que esto era un juego en el que tenía que usar bien mis armas.

—Abre más las piernas —ordenó, mirándome a los ojos. Y yo obedecí sin decir alguna palabra.

Tampoco podía hablar mucho, porque un gemido tras otro escapó de mi boca, indicándole lo bien que estaba haciendo su trabajo.

El ritmo de su intrusión aumentó y me sentí perdida, dejándome llevar en la nube placentera una vez más. Al fin se estaba soltando un poco, perdiendo el freno a hacerme todo lo que quería, haciéndome a la vez perder la cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos mirándolo impaciente cuando se detuvo, quitando el bóxer con el que se cubría, dejándome al fin contemplarlo, y saber lo que se venía.

Quise tocarlo y me sentí frustrada, ¿sería tan terrible curiosear un poco en su cuerpo?

—¿Puedo tocarte? —pregunté.

—Lo que tú desees, lo permitiré —respondió.

Ojalá no se le olviden esas palabras.

Me incorporé estirando mi mano, tocando su pecho, y me dejó recorrer hacia el sur, notando su cuerpo reaccionar a mi toque, dejando salir su voz ronca cuando al fin pude tocar su longitud y brindarle mis supuestamente inexpertas caricias.

Pero no lo permitió mucho tiempo, apartándose de mí, saliendo de la cama y dejándome allí confundida y ansiosa. Hasta que regresó sobre mi cuerpo, y noté que solo estaba protegiéndose.

Curioso, me pregunto cuantas mujeres trae Saijo aquí para tirárselas, que necesita tener sus paquetitos de seguridad a mano. Nunca he visto una mujer aquí desde que llegué, aunque la verdad no conozco mucho de su vida privada, aparte de lo privado de este momento entre nosotros.

Separó mis piernas y se dirigió con cuidado, tanto cuidado que me preocupé de que él pensara que yo era virgen. Pero no creo que sea problema, no vivo en el siglo pasado, no puede él pretender que yo sea una princesa inmaculada, ¿o sí?

Su mano fue a mi cuello, acercando mi rostro al suyo para besarme cuando al fin estuvo dentro de mí. Dejé el aire escapar, no pudiendo responderle a sus labios. Tampoco importó mucho, porque aun cuando en un inicio se detuvo, pronto regresó a besar mi cuello y marcar el ritmo que se le antojaba para moverse en mí.

Volví a aferrarme a las sábanas, sintiéndose tan bien lo que estaba haciendo. Me habría encantado moverme un poco, dejarlo bajo mí, pero qué más daba. Saijo estaba totalmente a mi voluntad, entusiasmado yendo y viniendo, presionándome y no logrando dejar su boca quieta entre mi cuello, mis labios y pechos. Cada vez más, acelerando, gimiendo tal como yo lo hacía y cediendo por completo.

No sabía lo contenido que estuvo todo este tiempo hasta el instante en que noté que no aguantaría mucho más, tampoco aguantaría yo, pero era una cosa distinta. El momento en que él acabó era al fin su triunfo por tenerme, sin saber que era realmente su perdición.

Había logrado lo que yo quería: tener a Saijo en mis manos, y pasarme un momento genial con él. Pudo ser mejor, con algo más de acción y dejarme participar. Pero estaba bastante agotada y complacida.

Me quedaría un rato durmiendo aquí con él, y luego me largaría a hacer mis cosas. No pretendía estar todo el día en su presencia para que comenzara a interrogarme sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Las palabras saldrían pronto, pero de mi boca, porque él tendría que cumplir su palabra, ahora más que nunca.

Me abrazó hacia su pecho y sonreí.

—Fue maravilloso. Me tratas tan bien, y volveré a ver a mi hermana gracias a ti muy pronto, tengo tanto que agradecerte —murmuré, porque ahora, en su estado, un poco de sutil manipulación era la forma perfecta de cerrar este momento.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Taiki tenía una bizarra definición sobre la comunicación entre hermanos. Pensé que en su afán por hacerme bajar la guardia iba a decirme algunas verdades útiles, pero lo primero que hizo fue negarse a hablar del asunto de Seiya.

Claro, me dice que lo ayudó, pero no sé en qué lío está metido Seiya, si es que tiene algún punto importante en su desaparición y la razón por la que no puedo enterarme si yo soy quien pagó las consecuencias. ¿Ahora no confiaban en mí porque estoy con los Black? Me parecía una tontería, pero asumí que esa era la razón por la que Taiki no me quería decir la verdad.

Porque él tenía otra verdad.

Apenas nos reencontramos alegó que no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir conversando trivialidades conmigo, así que me citó para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Y en eso me encontraba ahora, demasiado impaciente en un café, sentado frente a él, controlando mi cuerpo para que no reaccionara de forma violenta. Pero ya que habíamos acordado desayunar juntos, prometí mantener la civilización por el bien de Seiya y porque quería información, nada más.

Pero su verdad comenzó a derrumbar de a poco mi paciencia, haciendo de cada una de sus palabras algo difícil de tragar. Porque lo que él dijo parecía sacado de alguna historia macabra, tan alejada de mi vida tranquila y normal al lado de papá y Seiya.

Me costó creer que mi hermano mayor fuera actualmente parte de una familia poderosa, que trabajara para ellos desde que se fue de nuestro hogar, y que estuviera tan metido en ese mundo, que prefirió permanecer antes de estar al lado de su verdadera familia.

—Lamento tanto secretismo, Yaten —se excusó, pero no creí que lo lamentara.

—Ahora eres un hombre con poder, es parte del show ser misterioso —me burlé. —Explícame de una vez tu historia antes que me aburra de intentar escucharte.

Él me miró con calma, ocultando tan bien sus emociones que me costó ver algo del hermano que alguna vez admiré. Bebió un poco de café, tomando el tiempo que quiso antes de seguir en su relato.

—El líder de una familia poderosa contactó a nuestro padre para pedir su ayuda. Lo había investigado mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía problemas por el exceso de eficiencia y ofreció protegerlo, a él y a nosotros como familia. Si a cambio nuestro padre protegía a la suya — explicó. Y yo seguí perdido en la historia.

—¿Cómo puede un policía proteger a una familia que está rodeada de matones que les cuidan? —pregunté lo obvio, lo que decía Taiki no tenía algún sentido.

—Tenía una esposa que murió dando a luz, y para proteger a ese bebé, lo dejó con una familia alejada de todos los disturbios, una familia común y corriente. Pero eventualmente sus enemigos descubrieron que existía alguien que heredaría su poder y nuestro padre era una persona buena, preocupada de la familia, alguien que viviendo una vida común y corriente podía estar cerca de quien cuidaba a ese bebé y velar por la seguridad de su heredero —dijo.

Eso si tenía más sentido, pero no me gustaba nada saber que mi padre tuvo que estar entre la mafia y un crío que seguramente no tendría alguna vez la intención de heredar un imperio lleno de dinero donde tu único destino es morir. No creo que la avaricia de alguien le deje tan ciego como para querer que le persigan siempre en busca de asesinarle. No sé de nadie en este mundo turbio que sienta su cabeza completamente a salvo. Ni yo me siento a salvo, y técnicamente no soy parte de los Black.

De todas formas quedaba aun sin aclarar qué tenía que ver el trato de mi padre con la desaparición de Taiki. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Y tú aprovechaste de sacar ventaja, yéndote con ese hombre, ¿cuál es su nombre a propósito? Obviamente no es un Black, si tanto desconfías de mí —seguí interrogándole.

—No puedo darte nombres. Y no saqué ventaja, fui la ofrenda, de alguna forma — se defendió.

Obviamente jamás mostraría señal de alguna emoción, como si se hubiera convertido el una roca parlante, ese autocontrol en él me desesperaba. Pero él continuó hablando en el mismo tono neutro.

—…ese hombre poderoso me instruyó para poder ayudar a su causa. Protegí sus intereses y protegí a mi familia —explicó, con cierto orgullo. Yo no estaría orgulloso de ser un matón a sueldo.

Y no importaba lo que dijera Taiki, para mi él se había vendido.

—¿Papá tenía contacto con ese heredero? ¿Podemos ubicarlo? —le urgí.

—Papá cuidó a esa persona siempre, pero yo no sé quién es. Hay información a la que aun no tengo acceso.

—Aún… —repetí —entonces es hora de preguntarle a tu jefe.

—Está muerto, lo mataron.

No esperaba eso, tampoco me sorprendía. Aunque era difícil comprender qué hacía él ahí si su jefe estaba muerto.

Comencé a unir las piezas, entendiendo que Taiki probablemente necesitaba a ese heredero para mantener en pie el legado de esa familia. Una familia en que la gente o había sido asesinada, o estaban tras de ellos para eliminarlos, qué torcido es todo esto.

Pero seguí sin comprender qué tenía que ver todo esto con el motivo original de nuestro primer encuentro. La historia era claridad sobre Taiki, incluso sobre mi padre y asuntos de los que nunca me enteré, pero actualmente necesitaba que habláramos de otra cosa. Ya le haría terminar de explicarme su asunto con la familia misteriosa.

—¿Cómo puede todo esto ayudarme a encontrar esa espada? —pregunté de una vez. Ya demasiada paciencia había tenido con él.

—¿Para qué la quieres, Yaten? Es peligroso, nadie que tenga en su poder esa espada está a salvo. Lo que sea que quieres hacer con ella, puedes encontrar otra forma. Puedo ayudarte si me cuentas —insistió. Él, buen Taiki salvador de hermanos en problemas.

—No, no voy a decirte nada hasta que seas capaz de responderme —le dejé claro.

No tenía intención de amigarme con él, no podía confiar, no podía siquiera intentar confiar en él.

—Estaré algunos días fuera, pero por ahora puedo decirte que si la sacaron del museo no vas a encontrarla fácilmente —sentenció.

Así que Taiki sabía que la espada estuvo en el museo. Y puedo apostar que sabe quién la sacó de allí. No comprendo por qué no me lo dice de una vez y acabamos con todo esto, con las absurdas conversaciones, con la actuación suya del hombre controlado y superior a mí. Si quisiera ayudarme se dejaría de tanto secretismo. No es un maldito jefe de la mafia, es un simple cerebrito que quiere creer que tiene poder.

Idiota.

—Cuando regreses quiero respuestas, no evasiones —amenacé.

—Te daré respuestas si tu también me las das —retrucó.

Genial, ahora teníamos que negociar un traspaso de información. Pero supongo que algo me inventaré para decirle, y así lograr que hable algo más que su inservible burocracia.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien que lleva mi sangre sea así de distante? Aunque Seiya también lleva mi sangre y no le importó mucho dejarme pagando por sus errores.

Intentaba controlarme, pero a ratos sentía que todo esto iba a ganarme y no me contendría a la hora de golpear a Taiki, o a Seiya si volvía a verlo. No podía confiar en nadie y parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que tuve una vida, la tranquilidad y el calor de un hogar.

Al salir del café, terminado el agradable desayuno familiar, comencé a pensar en las posibilidades. Nuestra madre no había muerto al nacer uno de sus hijos, pero Seiya y yo éramos pequeños cuando ella murió y eso me hizo pensar que quizá Seiya era ese heredero perdido y por eso papá lo protegió siempre en exceso, incluso que ser ese heredero era la razón por la que ahora estaba desaparecido misteriosamente. Pero Seiya es demasiado parecido físicamente a cómo era nuestro padre.

Y el hilo de ideas me hizo obviamente llegar a la otra posibilidad: que quizá el heredero era yo y por eso Taiki no me decía mucho. Que me habían dejado con la familia Kou, con un policía alejado de la corrupción, que cumpliría su deber de proteger a un recién nacido. Pero mientras más le di vueltas en mi cabeza, menos probable me pareció. Si era sincero, no me sentía ni un poco cercano a una familia poderosa. Aunque por mi actuar en el último tiempo, creo que estoy más cercano a la perdición de la mafia, que a la vida correcta de mi padre.

Después de terminar algunas tonterías que tenía que resolver en la ciudad y almorzar, al fin pude arrancar, perdiéndome por la carretera, siendo un calmante tan efectivo el manejar mientras escuchaba música y me perdía en las estupideces dentro de mi cabeza. Pero supongo que tenía tanto que pensar, ordenar, decidir, que el camino se me hizo demasiado corto. O yo estaba cada vez manejando a mayor velocidad.

En poco tiempo llegué hasta donde estacionaba mi auto, fuera de mi hogar escondido, permaneciendo aun en el exterior por un rato. Me apoyé en un árbol intentando respirar y que el aire oxigenara mi cerebro, aclarando mis ideas. Al menos ayudó a que calmara mi humor, que no podía evitar perder al estar con mi hermano mayor.

Busqué la llave para abrir la puerta, necesitando echarme un rato sobre mi cama. Vaciar mi mente, quizá darme una ducha. Pero definitivamente el plan era desconectarme de todo lo que cada vez se complicaba más. A cada intento de liberarme, parecía más enredado y sin salida, y no quería por ningún motivo sentirme desesperado.

Entré a casa, notando algo extraño, fuera de lugar. Miré alrededor y parecía casi todo normal. Casi, porque una brisa se colaba desde alguna parte que no podía identificar. Fui directo a mi habitación, queriendo descartar posibilidades y no ponerme en alguna situación vulnerable. Temí que alguien de los Black supiera de este lugar y me arrebatara el último respiro de libertad que me quedaba. Pero apenas puse un pie dentro del cuarto, noté lo fuera de lugar. Aunque era más bien algo que estaba en el lugar. Alguien.

La vi ahí dormida plácidamente y no debí sorprenderme, era obvio que iba a encontrar la forma de ubicar este lugar, era astuta, le concedía eso. Aunque me pareció extraño que se relajara tanto para dormirse sin estar alerta a que yo eventualmente la encontraría aquí. Debió saltar enseguida y atacarme, como era su costumbre. ¿Había algo diferente ahora?

Pero la calma solo duró unos instantes, porque de pronto comenzó a agitarse, moviéndose inquieta sobre la cama y respirando irregularmente. Me descolocó lo que estaba pasando, especialmente cuando un grito salió de su boca, espantándome un poco.

Su grito fue profundo, pero breve, enseguida regresando a moverse. Y no supe qué hacer. Nunca había visto a alguien tener pesadillas y no soy realmente bueno para ayudar a la gente en líos mentales o emocionales. Y era evidente a mis ojos que ella estaba sufriendo.

En un intento de que su situación no empeorara, ni me involucrara más de la cuenta, me acerqué, tocando su hombro suave para ver si despertaba. Mecí un poco su cuerpo, intentando que reaccionara, entonces ella abrió sus ojos, lanzándose a mis brazos asustada. Su impulso me descolocó, porque hace mucho que alguien no me abrazaba con esa intensidad. Y por instinto rodeé su cuerpo de vuelta, acariciando su espalda para que se calmara, pareciendo de pronto tan cómoda la calidez que desprendía de ella. Estaba viendo por una vez algo de verdad. Quizá era una mala pesadilla, y ella estaba pasándolo mal, pero era real.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Hacía mucho que no ocurría, siempre creí que ya lo había superado, pero había vuelto a mí. Supongo que existen cosas en la vida que no se pueden superar del todo.

Poco después de la muerte de nuestra madre, Serena y yo comenzamos a reaccionar al trauma del incendio. Mi hermana no podía estar mucho en lugares cerrados, yo no podía dormir por las pesadillas. Pero gracias a la ayuda de un policía que nos consiguió ayuda psicológica profesional y más tarde un nuevo hogar, ambas habíamos dejado de lado los miedos, con el tiempo.

De alguna forma volvimos a ser las chicas sonrientes que siempre fuimos.

Ese policía, que nos devolvió lo que pudo de nuestra vida, era el padre de Yaten.

Lo recordaba ahora con un poco más de claridad, cuando luego del incendio del que él nos rescató, vivimos a su lado algunas semanas. Nunca entendí porqué no nos mandaron a servicio social o algo así, no me lo cuestioné cuando era niña, menos aun cuando nos sentíamos tan a salvo en ese lugar. Lo único importante era que él se hizo cargo de nosotras, hasta que nos fuimos a vivir a otro sitio, no volviendo a saber de él.

Recordaba algunas otras cosas de mi estadía en esa casa, vagamente visualizaba al hermano de Yaten, con el que Serena jugaba y se reía a ratos en medio de la confusa tristeza que ambas sentíamos. Él la alegraba cuando estábamos aun entendiendo lo que nos había pasado. Y recordaba que en algún momento Yaten y yo nos dirigimos la palabra, pero él no parecía muy simpático, y yo necesitaba con urgencia alegría. Así que verlo serio me obligaba a estar alegre, queriendo cambiar su actitud, y el amargado niño platinado solía perder la paciencia cuando yo lo alborotaba. Eso no era muy diferente ahora que nos reencontrábamos en una situación muy diferente.

No era mucho más lo que recordaba, porque con el pasar de los años y cuando Serena y yo hicimos nuestra vida alejadas del dolor, parecía todo sanar, haciéndonos ver hacia adelante, intentando olvidar lo doloroso del pasado. Y por ello era difícil recordar a esos dos niños que conocimos, porque apenas guardaba en mi memoria el recuerdo del policía que era nuestro héroe, tantos años después.

Y pareció tan fácil dejarme caer en brazos de su hijo para sentirme a salvo de nuevo, luego de verme envuelta en llamas mientras dormía.

Fue esa la razón por la que vine aquí, porque de alguna forma me sentía a salvo y libre. Era muy diferente a la seguridad con Saijo, que tenía que ver con lo que físicamente él podía protegerme en caso que Diamante creyera que soy un problema para mantener a Serena a su lado.

Estar aquí era de alguna forma ser yo misma, aun cuando Yaten no supiera mucho de mí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó cuidadoso.

Me aparté de él, mirando sus ojos, intentando decidir qué debía hacerle saber.

—Una pesadilla —contesté evasiva.

—Lo sé, pero sobre qué era esa pesadilla, y por qué estás aquí en mi casa —exigió saber.

No tenía donde más ir. Después de acostarme con Saijo, tuve un montón de cosas en la cabeza, la mayor parte de mi estaba alegre, pero también me sentí algo confundida y vulnerable. No estaba arrepentida, fue grandioso, pero necesitaba evadir su presencia tan invasiva. Al menos abrazarme a Yaten sirvió para calmarme un poco, porque era extraño sentir ese miedo de mi infancia volver a mí.

—Vine a trabajar, no puedo mantenerme quieta —expliqué, dándole la misma excusa que usé con Saijo sobre mi necesidad de salir de su mansión.

Él frunció el ceño, apartándose levemente del abrazo, despejando mi rostro del cabello desordenado que lo cubría, no dejando de mirarme. Y había algo en sus ojos que me hacía sonreír, supongo que tiene que ver con saber que fue testigo de algo bueno en mi vida, que me salvó de un momento tan malo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Minako — dijo serio, y yo me tensé al escuchar mi nombre.

Él sabía quién era yo, o al menos cómo me llamaba en realidad. ¿Qué más sabía de mí? ¿Hasta cuándo iba a ocultarme lo que averiguaba sobre mi vida?

Me aparté totalmente del abrazo, sintiéndome a la defensiva.

—¡Deja de investigarme! —exigí enojada, poniendo fin a todo contacto entre nuestros cuerpos.

Él no se dejó amedrentar, manteniéndose demasiado calmo ante mis chillidos. Supongo que comienza a acostumbrarse a que yo actúe así.

—No lo he hecho de nuevo, es solo información extra que llegó tarde. Es tu nombre, no veo porqué tanto alboroto —comentó casual.

Hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien llamarme por mi nombre, por eso el alboroto. ¿Sabría también mi apellido? ¿El nombre de mi madre y mi hermana?

—Dime sobre qué era esa pesadilla —presionó.

Bueno, si tanto quiere saber, ¿por qué no manda a alguien a revolverme el cerebro con el fin de investigar también sobre mí allí? Que se joda él y su tranquilidad y supuestas buenas intenciones.

Respiré profundo, intentando calmarme, porque existía otra posibilidad: que él de verdad tenga buenas intenciones.

¿Podría ser tan malo el hijo de un hombre tan bueno? Si lo pienso, entre Serena y yo, mi hermana tenía un carácter un poco más cercano a mamá. Con esa bondad casi inocente, y una sonrisa genuina muy distinta a la mía, que siempre decían tenía algo que yo no quería contarles.

Aunque sonreí mucho en la vida, y de eso estaba orgullosa.

Pero ambas aprendimos de los valores que nuestra madre nos inculcó, los hijos no pueden caer muy lejos de la crianza que sus padres les dan. En caso de Yaten podía existir la posibilidad de que sea un buen hombre y me ayude. Ya no necesito ser salvada, como cuando era niña, pero que alguien se cruce en mi camino y su ayuda sea genuina, tampoco era una idea tan loca.

Suspiré intentando dejar de ponerme mañosa, si ya estábamos aquí, no quería jugar un rol como lo hacía ante Saijo, estaba desesperada por algo de verdad en la vida. Y quizá este hombre frente a mi había aparecido para que yo pudiera contar con un amigo.

¿Puedo ser amiga de alguien que desea encontrar lo mismo que yo y va a intentar arrebatarme la espada?

No es que tenga mucha gente a mí alrededor tampoco, me he quedado sin opciones.

—Soñé con un incendio, me sucedía cuando era niña, poco después de lo que ocurrió y que ya sabes porque estaba en tu estúpida carpeta con información sobre mí —le confesé, y él guardó silencio.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué tanto podía yo interesarle o incluso importarle, o si todo era en base a lo que le convenía. Saijo solo me ayuda porque me quiere metida en su cama constantemente.

¿Qué quiere Yaten de mí?

Quizá era bueno averiguarlo lo antes posible.

—Si quieres sigue descansando, o come algo. Imagino que ya registraste la cocina —ofreció, y lo agradecí.

No quería su compasión ni su pena por la niña que tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de su familia. Y él no parecía tener algún sentimiento lastimero hacia mí, que era algo que siempre odié del resto. La lástima era una sensación odiosa.

—¿Cuándo veremos lo de la espada y tu reunión misteriosa? —pregunté, ayudando a alejarnos de un tema demasiado delicado para mí.

—Iré por una ducha, luego hablamos —decidió. —Si quieres ropa hay en el armario algo mío, pero intenta darte un baño primero porque no lo quiero apestando a ti —agregó tosco, tan mal educado.

Pero será como ordenes, Yaten Kou.

Él desapareció hacia su baño y yo me quedé ahí sentada un momento, analizando las opciones. Aunque no podía mentirme a mí misma, sus palabras me dieron la exacta idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Me acerqué al armario, escogiendo algo para usar y lo dejé sobre la cama, yendo hacia el baño tras de él.

Ahí estaba su silueta tras la cortina y el vapor saliendo del agua caliente que él usaba para ducharse. Quité mi ropa sin demora y abrí la cortina, ingresando allí con él.

Obvio que enseguida vi su rostro con una expresión de ultraje. Claro, seguro no le gusta tenerme desnuda junto a él.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —exclamó.

—Si no quieres tu ropa apestando a mí debo darme un baño, eso dijiste. Y no hay otra ducha en tu gran mansión —expliqué sonriente.

—Sal de aquí Minako —me ordenó. Pero yo no recibo órdenes de nadie.

—¿Realmente quieres que salga? Puedo ayudar, te ves tan tenso —agregué, acercándome hacia él.

El agua me alcanzó un poco, comenzando a humedecer mi cuerpo, y noté que su vista se desviaba levemente hacia las gotas que resbalaban por mí. Enseguida regresaba a su autocontrol, enfrentándome en su intento de no vacilar.

—¿No será que sigues asustada y no quieres estar sola? —preguntó sonriendo, creyendo que me había pillado al fin.

Y yo me quedé callada.

Quizá era eso, pero no iba a darle el gusto de responder, de todas formas quería saber si él tenía dobles intensiones conmigo. ¿Qué podía hacer si estaba aun algo asustada? Cualquier cosa menos decírselo a él.

Aunque, puede que el hijo del único policía que me ha caído bien en la vida, merezca algo de confianza.

Toqué su hombro y lo noté reaccionar algo arisco, intentando distraerse para no mirarme demasiado. Pero yo si lo miré, me daba igual qué pensara de mí, Yaten era muy guapo y estoy en todo mi derecho a observar el paisaje ante mis ojos. Sobre todo al el paisaje al sur, muy interesante.

Frunció el ceño, no apartándome ni un poco, y me acerqué más a él.

—¿Tienes miedo tu de tenerme cerca? —susurré juguetona.

Vi en sus ojos algo prenderse y no supe si su piel estaba roja por el calor del agua, o del calor de su cuerpo generado por mí y la preciosa vista que estaba ofreciéndole.

Entonces imitó mi gesto, acercando sus manos a mi cuerpo, agarrando mis muñecas y arrinconándome contra las baldosas mojadas, sin dejar de tener ese rostro enojado, aunque yo creo que está frustrado. Si tiene un matrimonio arreglado, dudo que su princesa le ayude a entretenerse.

Pero contrario al control que mantuve cuando entré allí, mi respiración se agitó ante el inminente ataque de Yaten, no sabiendo si él estaba aceptando mis insinuaciones o quería que lo dejara en paz. ¿Quería yo que él me siguiera el juego? No me quejo de la atención, pero ya estoy bastante confundida sobre él. No sé si quiero agregar más ingredientes a la confusión. Me pregunté de pronto si al igual que él, no estaba del todo satisfecha con lo que se me ofrecía en casa.

—¿Eres bipolar? Estás un momento lloriqueando como una niña, por tu pesadilla, luego exigiendo información sobre la espada, ahora tratando de seducirme. ¿Vas a mostrar alguna vez tu real cara? —murmuró sobre mi rostro.

Sentí su aliento sobre el mío, su intensidad, su mirada. Y mis piernas temblaron. ¿Cuándo le había cedido el poder? Era yo la que jugaba, él no podía ganarme.

Pero jugar era tan natural para mí, que quizá era tiempo de calmarme, de ser un poco más honesta con él, y conmigo.

—Quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti —admití, un poco agotada de las estrategias. Además, esa era mi cara real.

El agua caía sobre nosotros y no parecía importar demasiado, lo que a mí sí me importaba, era su respuesta. Porque lo que dijera me permitiría saber si Yaten era como su padre, o se había dejado consumir por los Black.

Tal cual lo hizo anteriormente, tocó mi rostro en una caricia tan suave, que creí desarmarme. Algo me hizo sentir esa caricia tan real, tan genuina.

—No deberías confiar en nadie. Menos en mí, porque sabes que al final vamos a romper nuestro pacto y volveremos a ser enemigos peleando por esa espada —respondió, mucho más calmo que antes. Mucho más afectado.

Era cierto, pero aun con esa idea metida en la cabeza de ambos, él había ido por mí al bosque y me trajo de vuelta esa noche cuando pudo dejarme ahí tirada. Él seguía teniendo algo que no me dejaba estar completamente a la defensiva, como estuve con todo el resto del mundo.

Estaba tentada, a estirar mi rostro un poco más, a alcanzar el suyo, a confiar, a dejarme cubrir una vez más por sus brazos y perderme. En creer que él podía ser un refugio más allá del refugio que es esta casa alejada de todo.

Sonreí suave, y eso sí era genuino.

—Gracias —dije simple, incluso si él no entendía a qué me refería.

Me soltó, dándome la espalda mientras lavaba su cabello, yo tomé una esponja y enjaboné mi cuerpo, ya dejando a un lado mi intento por provocarlo. Me quedaba claro, al observar su cuerpo, qué tan provocado se había sentido.

Puse un poco más de jabón en mis manos e hice un leve masaje en sus hombros.

Yaten murmuró alguna tontería para que lo dejara en paz, pero era mi regalo para él antes de salir.

Una vez fuera de la ducha y de su vista, me vestí y tuve una idea bastante clara, porque de alguna forma, todo estaba acomodándose en su lugar.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Creo que nunca había estado tan contento de estar solo en la ducha, como cuando Minako salió y al fin pude tener espacio para mí. Tuve que regular la temperatura del agua, terminando bajo el chorro helado para calmar mis hormonas alteradas. Probablemente ella notó lo mucho que me afectó tenerla así de cerca, y odié que lo supiera, me asustaba mostrar cualquier debilidad ante alguien, incluso si era debilidad física y superficial. Y luego vino el otro miedo que no admití: El miedo a preocuparme demás por ella, de volver a hacer esa estupidez de salir a buscarla en la noche, miedo a que siga teniendo que verla desnuda en esta ducha o que aparezca en mi cama sin previo aviso.

No puedo controlarlo todo, no puedo controlar que mi cuerpo reaccione ante sus desplantes. Y ahora estaba reaccionando más de lo que quise y ella lo vio.

E independiente de mis reacciones físicas porque esa mocosa vive restregándome su cuerpo encima, está el otro problema. Ese que tiene que ver con que ella es la única persona en este bajo mundo, que no pertenece a ellos. No pertenece a ninguno de estos grupos de personas envueltos en conspiraciones y secretos oscuros. Ella simplemente quiere a su hermana de vuelta.

Minako puede ser una delincuente, entrar a lugares que no debería, querer robar cosas, juguetear con la gente. Pero tiene esos arranques de lucidez en que puedo ver algo real, y actualmente nada de lo que tengo es real. Ella es una persona que tenía una vida normal, como la que yo solía tener.

Mi compromiso es una farsa, y aun teniendo aprecio por Kakyuu, lo único que quiero es huir. Porque aun cuando Kakyuu me parece una persona sensata, es consciente de que nada puede hacer, porque su sangre es parte de todo el juego, porque es una Black y nunca dejará de serlo.

Y estaba el problema de fondo, el que inició la cadena de acciones en mi vida, que era tener un hermano desaparecido. Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora mi otro hermano aparece años después de su última visita, y me entero que trabaja para otra familia de mafiosos, por el supuesto bien de nuestra familia.

Y no estaba ni un poco más tranquilo después de que Taiki dijo que estaba ayudando a Seiya, porque si estaba metido con la mafia, su ayuda podía aun poner en peligro la vida de mi hermano. Y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Excepto yo, porque el día que volvamos a vernos nadie va a salvarlo del puñetazo que voy a darle por lo que he tenido que hacer en este tiempo por su culpa.

Lo admito, me preocupa Seiya y no confío en Taiki. Es algo que voy a ocultar mientras sea posible. Pero mi preocupación por Seiya no quiere decir que perdonaré con facilidad sus acciones, y haría mi propio camino, a través de Taiki, para llegar a la verdad sobre todo lo que estaban ocultándome.

Salí de la ducha cuando mi cuerpo se calmó un poco para poder vestirme. Agradecí que Minako no estuviera aun en la habitación, dándome un poco de espacio que necesitaba con urgencia. Este lugar era mi refugio, no un hotel con spa incluido para que ella viniera cuando se le antojase. Aunque supongo que ella suele hacer lo que se le antoja.

Cuando estuve listo salí de mi habitación, buscándola para ordenar lo que haríamos. No olvidando que teníamos un acuerdo y que entre mis líos familiares y lo que sea que anda haciendo ella, poco hemos averiguado sobre la espada. La encontré en la cocina comiendo una manzana, mirando por la ventana muy metida en sus pensamientos, distraída de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyéndome.

—¿Quieres comer algo más? —le interrumpí, apuntando su manzana y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Este no era un lugar para reflexionar. Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo y luego se largara de aquí.

—No, dijiste que conversaríamos y eso haremos —exigió.

—Qué agotadora eres.

—Reunión secreta sobre la espada —apuró, y no pude hacer nada más porque se lo había prometido.

Aquí íbamos.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees —inicié, y sí era complicado, porque tendría que contarle más de lo que en un inicio tenía planeado.

—¿Porqué?

—La persona con la que me reuní es mi hermano —solté al fin. Siendo aun extraño saber que Taiki estaba de vuelta en mi vida.

—¿El que escapó de Kakyuu?

—No, mi hermano mayor.

Se lo dije por la sencilla razón de que…

No, no sé porqué se lo dije. Pero imagino que es parte de la estrategia, ella pareció mucho más calma ante mí cuando le dije de la existencia de Seiya. Los asuntos familiares la volvían blanda y que ella bajara la guardia me era muy útil.

—Eso es mentira —contestó enseguida.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No tienes un hermano mayor, eran solo tu padre, tu hermano siendo un niño igual que tu. No me mientas —insistió.

Un segundo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Ella no sabe nada de mi familia más allá de lo que dije. No sabe que Seiya y yo tenemos edades cercanas, no sabía tampoco que mi madre vivió poco tiempo con nosotros. De hecho, no sabe siquiera que mi padre murió. Solo que era policía.

—¿Hasta cuando me mientes? —insistió

—No tienes idea de mi familia, no te metas en esos asuntos —me defendí, porque no quería exponer más sobre mi familia. No tenía derecho a meterse.

—Si la tengo —corrigió. Demasiado segura de sus palabras.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, mirándola, tan enojada que no dudé de lo que estaba diciéndome, pero era imposible. ¿Cómo podía ella saber?

—¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

—De haber vivido en tu casa un tiempo cuando era niña —soltó al fin, y yo me quedé helado.

Intenté pensar rápido, buscar en mis recuerdos y poder tener una idea más clara de lo que ella estaba hablando, porque nada tenía sentido. Nunca vivimos con más personas en casa, éramos los tres, siempre. Desde que mi madre murió y Taiki se fue, éramos solo los tres. A veces iba alguien a ayudarnos con los asuntos caseros, pero no vivió nadie más con nosotros, en mi mente repetí eso constantemente, porque no encontraba algún sentido a sus palabras.

—Dos hermanas que tu padre llevó a su casa por algunas semanas, luego de un incendio, ¿no recuerdas tus recortes en tu velador? La noticia que tienes guardada sobre la hazaña de tu padre —me dijo, y no pude responderle porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo tampoco me dejó hablar, continuando con su historia.

—Mi madre murió en ese incendio, un policía nos sacó de nuestro hogar en llamas y nos llevó con él para cuidarnos. Luego nos brindó un hogar y no lo vimos nunca más. Tu padre salvó nuestras vidas, y yo viví contigo, tu hermano y él. Sé que no hay nadie más.

Tenía un recuerdo vago de unas niñas que papá llevó a casa, no les prestaba mucha atención porque, por lo que podía acordarme, una de ellas era bastante molestosa. Supuse que esa era Minako. Nunca pregunté por qué estaban ahí, ni quise saber algo cuando un día desaparecieron y no volvimos a verlas más.

Papá era muy reservado con su trabajo y yo respetaba eso, nunca preguntaba más allá de lo que él quisiera decirnos. Me pregunté cuanto más existía sobre él que yo desconocí. Lo que decía Minako, lo que había dicho Taiki. Al parecer no conocía tanto sobre lo que realmente hacía mi padre, sobre lo mucho que entregaba de sí mismo para proteger a los desconocidos a su alrededor.

Aunque no podía dejar de sentir que era tétrico saber que la mujer frente a mi era esa niña, que ambos habíamos terminado metidos en sitios donde no queríamos estar y que la vida nos había cruzado nuevamente. Después de todas las pérdidas, después de estar ambos sin nadie alrededor.

—No puede ser…—murmuré.

—Es así, no puedes seguir mintiendo, no tienes otro hermano —insistió. —Quiero ver a tu padre, él puede ayudarnos. Yo sé que él puede ayudarnos —Pidió.

Estaba angustiada, podía verlo en su rostro, y al parecer ella confiaba tanto en mi padre, que creía que podía acabar con esto.

—¡Yaten habla de una vez! —me presionó.

No sabía qué decirle, me desconcertaba mucho tener frente a mí alguien que era tan cercana a mi pasado. Supuse que si estaba diciéndome tan delicada verdad, merecía respuestas.

—Tengo un hermano mayor, él se fue de casa antes que ustedes aparecieran, no sabía nada de él hasta que me contactó para reunirnos —expliqué.

—¿Sabe él de la espada? ¿Por qué no lo veías hace años? No comprendo nada, no tiene sentido lo que dices, ¡quiero ver a tu padre!

—Mi padre está muerto —dije al fin.

Nunca pensé que a alguien más que Seiya y a mí le afectara la muerte de mi padre. Pero su rostro apenas se lo dije se tornó sombrío, con evidente tristeza. Caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, dándome la espalda.

Ser paciente no era mi mayor virtud, y no aguanté su silencio y que me ignorara. Me acerqué tocando su hombro, haciéndola darme la cara.

Por un momento pensé que estaría llorando, pero solo estaba muy seria, pensativa.

—No es tan terrible, pasó hace un par de años, él estaba enfermo, supongo que el exceso de trabajo fue el culpable. No sufrió mucho, no tienes por qué preocuparte, apenas lo conociste —comenté intentando alivianar la situación. Esto ya se estaba tornando demasiado íntimo y no quería tener ningún lazo de intimidad con ella.

La cercanía con las personas solo traía problemas.

—Tú qué sabes. No tienes idea —respondió. —Éramos niñas, había fuego por todos lados y no podíamos salir. Él nos sacó, no tenía por qué hacerlo, hay bomberos para eso, pero nos sacó. Nos dio un hogar cuando nos quedamos sin casa, sin madre.

No hubo ni un titubeo en su voz, pero sabía que le dolía, porque a mí me dolía recordar el día que perdí a mi padre, o no haber crecido con mi madre. Me dolía incluso que Taiki se fuera, dejándonos de lado por un futuro mejor. Me dolía que Seiya se fuera también, dejándome absolutamente solo.

Y aun así, mi voz tampoco titubeaba al decir alguna cosa sobre mi vida. Porque había aprendido.

Pero me molestaba todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, porque era esa sensación de debilidad apoderándose de mí, y todo era su culpa. Yo no necesitaba saber que la conocía, no necesitaba saber lo que mi padre había hecho por ella ni lo que sentía sobre los eventos trágicos en su vida. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo y no quería escuchar más.

—Se acabó, no quiero que sigamos trabajando juntos —sentencié, y no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedes apartarme.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, no voy a trabajar a la par de una mocosa llorona y molesta. Recuerdo que eras molestosa, no creo que hayas cambiado.

Frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta ante mis órdenes, pero me daba igual. Tenía que apartarla, era demasiado peligrosa para mí toda la conexión que tenía Minako con personas y situaciones que me importaban. No podía jugar en este mundo si tenía un constante recordatorio de que yo era una persona diferente, una persona sensata y buena.

Si encontrábamos la espada, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de traicionar a una niña que mi padre salvó? Alguien que había perdido tanto en la vida y que solo quería esa espada para recuperar a la única persona que le quedaba. Necesitaba que desapareciera, que se fuera de aquí ahora.

—¡Y tú sigues siendo un imbécil amargado! —explotó. Sin dudar en insultarme, tal como era su costumbre.

Se acercó golpeando mi hombro, haciéndome retroceder.

—No vas a jugar conmigo, Yaten, no voy a ninguna parte hasta que tengamos esa espada. ¿Por qué me echarías a un lado? Sinceramente, no tienes ninguna razón.

—Tú das razones todo el maldito tiempo, nunca obedeces, y tienes pesadillas, y te metes a mi ducha. No quiero distracciones, no te quiero cerca de mí —defendí, perdiendo el control.

Ella sonrió, en un cambio tan repentino, que supe que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo que sea que ella encontró en mis palabras, acaban de arrebatarme la ventaja que tenía en esta situación.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Nunca había tenido la cabeza tan llena de información, pensamientos, sensaciones. Esto era peor que el exceso de información cuando era estudiante. Mi cabeza quería explotar, pero otra parte de mi se sintió vulnerable.

Mi héroe de infancia había muerto, tenía ahí en frente a su hijo, y existía otro hijo misterioso que quizá sabía de la espada. Y Yaten comenzaba con sus tonterías para sacarme de nuestro plan inicial.

A mí nadie me saca de ningún sitio, a mí nadie me da órdenes. Y sobre todo, nadie me ve la cara de idiota, que era lo que él pretendía.

Lamentablemente para Yaten, yo no era la única que estaba algo desequilibrada con todo esto que estábamos descubriendo el uno del otro, y sus palabras desordenadas y absurdas, no habían hecho más que aclarar lo que realmente era problemático.

Junté toda la tranquilidad que escaseaba en mí, y lo miré, sin dejar de sonreír ni un instante.

—Siéntate —le ordené.

—Tú no me dices qué debo hacer.

—¿Y crees que si puedes decírmelo a mi? —devolví.

Caminé por la cocina, si ninguna prisa, sabiendo que él estaba atento, probablemente desconcertado por mi cambio de actitud.

—Solo quiero aclarar que no me iré a ninguna parte. Ya sabes quién soy y se quién eres, estás haciendo demasiado drama por nada.

—No hago drama.

—¿Entonces? —me detuve y lo miré —¿Será que te pongo nervioso? Sé que te gusto, soy muy guapa, ¿cierto? —bromeé.

Frunció el ceño, muy molesto, pero no respondió.

—¿Ves? Tengo razón y no te culpo, has tenido el privilegio de tenerme muy cerca y sé que tengo ese efecto en los hombres —le expliqué relajada. No es que mintiera de todas formas.

—¿Así manejas a Ace entonces?

—¿Celoso? —consulté, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Esta conversación era justo lo que necesitaba, porque era mi arma fácil para tomar ventaja. Yaten no podía competir conmigo en este tipo de conversación, jamás.

Caminé cerca de él y me senté en sus piernas, devolviéndolo a su lugar cuando intentó apartarme.

—¿Quieres saber lo que le hago a Ace? ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo contigo? —murmuré.

—No puedes manipularme como lo haces con él —se defendió.

—Solo te ofrezco algo que deseas, me deseas —indiqué la simple verdad. —¿O fue mi imaginación lo de la ducha?

No sé en qué momento tomó el impulso y se paró, empujándome contra el mesón. Contuve la respiración cuando me sujetó de la cintura y dejó sus ojos muy pegados a los míos. Me miraba de una forma tan intensa, que me sentí intimidada, por él y todas las barreras que había derribado hoy, tanta verdad entre nosotros me consumía y por más que traté de mantener el control sobre las sensaciones y sobre él, me sentía atraída.

—¿Crees que te deseo? —preguntó y asentí, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra —Piénsalo Minako, si te deseara, ¿crees que serías capaz de resistirte a mi? Lo dudo, porque eres tú la que reaccionó en la ducha, eres tú la que se metió buscándome, siempre eres tú —argumentó, y tenía un punto, uno muy bueno. Pero no pienso decírselo.

—No sabes lo que dices —murmuré.

—¿Te gusto, Minako? ¿Quisieras que ahora te besara? —continuó, acercándose mucho, demasiado.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cintura, descansando en mi mejilla en una caricia tan suave, tan estremecedora que creí que me iba a derretir. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así. Y no me gustaba que mis artimañas se volvieran en mi contra, no podía permitirlo.

Yaten tenía razón, me sentía atraída por él, pero no sé si tiene que ver con algo físico, o con lo que sabíamos el uno del otro. Había algo honesto entre nosotros, que irónicamente tenía que ver con lo mucho que escondíamos sobre nuestras vidas. Y teniéndolo frente a mí, tan cerca, se me hacía imposible negarlo.

Tomé su mano, que aun permanecía en mi rostro, alejando su toque de mí, buscando una barrera de seguridad que devolviera el control a mis manos. Yaten aun sonrió altanero y eso me sacó de mis casillas.

Solté su mano, usando las mías para tomar su rostro y besarlo. Un beso directo y agresivo.

¿No quería él eso acaso? Se había puesto a jugar conmigo, y no iba a darle el gusto de verme caer por él. Tenía que ser Yaten quien cayera primero.

Fue curioso besarlo, porque no me rechazó ni un poco, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Y fue tan intenso y demandante que parecía que él llevaba tanto tiempo sin soltarse, tanto como yo.

Sus manos me aferraron más fuerte, apegándome a su cuerpo, y se sentía tan bien, tan incitante que tuve que dejar mis manos ir por su espalda, tocar su piel bajo su ropa, no permitirme siquiera tomar aire en la necesidad de seguir besándolo, de enredar mi lengua con la suya hasta que cada músculo de nuestro cuerpo se agotara.

Pero supe que tenía que detenerlo, que solo estaba al mando de la situación mientras pudiera controlarlo, y esto se estaba volviendo bastante descontrolado.

De un empujón lo aparté, notándolo respirar tan agitado como yo lo hice. No dejó de mirarme con esos ojos verdes tan intensos. Pero tampoco dijo alguna palabra.

—Ya que está claro que sí me deseas, creo que debemos ordenar algunas cosas —propuse, cuando logré calmar un poco mi cuerpo.

Él parecía morderse la lengua para no lanzarme un montón de regaños. Pude notarlo y quise reír tan fuerte, no podía negarlo y me regocijé porque estaba dándome la completa razón.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó a regañadientes.

Sonreí contenta de su actitud cooperadora y continué repartiendo órdenes.

—Ya que estamos siendo honestos, tomaré esto como un nuevo comienzo. Y lo primero que debes saber es que voy a quedarme aquí por unos días, ocuparé tu cama, y a menos que quieras algo más, no te metas allí. No pienso compartirla contigo —le informé.

Yaten no dijo ni una sola palabra, aun en su intento por controlar su genio.

—Quiero hablar con ese hermano tuyo, quizá pueda que le saque algo de información.

—¿Vas a tirarte sobre él también? —preguntó burlón.

—Ya, deja a un lado los celos —dije simpática.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando su vista de mí, intentando aun calmarse. Y cuando al parecer lo logró, regresó frente mío. Se había rendido, al fin iba a dejar de pelear conmigo.

—Está bien, tú ganas, comenzamos de cero y haremos las cosas bien. No confío en Taiki y necesito que uses tus artimañas para sacarle información. Tengo a alguien siguiéndolo y luego de darme su ubicación, puedes meterte allí, eres buena en eso. ¿Podemos tener una tregua? —dijo casi vomitando las palabras.

Había mucho aun que necesitaba saber sobre este hermano misterioso, que podría ayudarme a hacer bien mi trabajo. Pero tendríamos tiempo para organizarlo. Al menos ya teníamos nuestro siguiente paso claro.

Animada por su cambio de actitud, fui al refrigerador por un par de cervezas, ofreciéndole una a él y abriendo la mía, bebí un sorbo, refrescando mi cuerpo que estaba bastante prendido.

—Por el nuevo inicio, el inicio de lo que nos llevará al éxito. Tu hermano nos va a llevar a la espada antes de que pueda darse cuenta —aseguré. —Salud, Yaten Kou.

Él estiró su botella y sonrió.

—Salud, Minako Tsukino —dijo de vuelta.

Y bueno, supongo que al final sí sabe mi apellido.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Y qué tal? ¿les gustó? Yo sé que a veces estos parecen bipolares, pero es que andan metidos en tanto lío, que cuando pierden el control, son de temer.**_

 _ **Ahora sí que se comenzarán a complicar las cosas. La astucia de estos dos juntos, es de temer, creo yo.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar!**_


	6. Peligros

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **6º "Peligros."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana sintiéndome ansioso. Muchos días habían pasado desde que Taiki y yo nos vimos por última vez, y supuse que no estaría feliz de encontrarme aquí, su actual hogar.

Aun no tenía idea para quién trabajaba mi hermano, ni alguna razón que me convenciera sobre porqué permanecía aun con la familia de su difunto jefe. Pero al menos logré rastrearlo hasta su actual residencia, bastante lujosa, haciéndome saber cuan forrado estaba. Pero no había algún vínculo hacia otra familia, por más que busqué.

Una empleada me hizo pasar y me dejó clarísimo que no debía moverme hasta que Taiki apareciera, y me costó quedarme quieto. Quizá se me está contagiando lo impaciente de Minako.

Todos estos días ella estuvo metida en mi casa, aunque solo se quedó a dormir la primera noche, yendo y viniendo el resto de los días para no despertar sospechas en Ace. No comprendí del todo su acuerdo con ese hombre, pero sí tenía claro que ella no podía escapar, porque yo tampoco podía hacerlo. Por ahora.

Fue curioso verla en modo trabajo, porque sin mucho problema trazamos un plan de acción para encontrar la espada. Existían varios lugares donde sospechamos poder encontrar información. Ni ella ni yo éramos expertos en todo este mundo mafioso, seguro existían muchos más lugares de interés para nuestro objetivo, pero para encontrar esos sitios necesitábamos a Taiki.

—Dije que te contactaría, no debiste seguirme hasta acá —dijo Taiki, anunciando su llegada.

Estaba molesto y se notaba, por primera vez noté alguna inflexión en su voz. Fue tan agradable escuchar que por un instante salía de su rol como empleado perfecto.

—¿Desde cuándo recibo órdenes tuyas? —devolví, saliendo de mi contemplación por la ventana, mirándolo a la cara.

—Es innecesario, pude decirte donde nos veríamos. No puedes venir aquí así nada más, puede alguien asociarte a mí —reclamó.

—No les dije mi nombre real, no tengo intención de que Zafiro Black se entere que estoy aquí —le respondí. Y fue curioso que por una vez, fuera él quien se alteraba y yo quien mantenía el control.

—¿A él si aceptas que te de órdenes? ¿Qué tan cercano a tu futuro suegro te sientes? —preguntó.

Así que él sabía que yo estaba por casarme con Kakyuu. ¿Qué más sabría de mí? Esperaba que no se hubiese enterado de ciertos secretos que guardo del resto del mundo, como mi pequeña casa fuera de la ciudad, mi nueva socia, o el secreto escondido tras mi visita a este lugar.

—Te estás excediendo, Taiki. Vine aquí a buscar respuestas, no a escuchar sermones, perdiste el derecho a dármelos el día que dejaste de ser mi familia —respondí sincero. Sin embargo no perdí mi calma, porque en este momento el enojo podía delatarme, y no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad como ésta.

Miré nuevamente por la ventana, luego a él, y me quedé más tranquilo sabiendo que no sospechaba alguna cosa. Si era sincero, me sentí nervioso, porque venir aquí con más intensiones de las que le estaba diciendo, era complicado. Mentirle a tu hermano mayor, es complicado. Aun cuando el muy imbécil no merezca respeto alguno. Quizá era porque a Seiya me costó siempre mentirle, él me descubría por más que me esforzaba en ocultar algo, teniendo entre nosotros ese entendimiento sin palabras que creo solo puedes tener con un hermano.

Aunque a veces me cuestiono cuanto cree Minako sobre lo que le digo. Es curioso como a mi futura esposa puedo presentarle tan bien el rol de hermano sacrificado y hombre modelo, muy pertinente para casarse. Pero a la rubia loca le es, al parecer, tan fácil ser intrusa. Siempre preguntando demás, mirando demasiado cerca, obligándome a decirle cosas que pensé no saldrían de mi boca, por ejemplo la verdad.

Ella era la única que sabía mi plan, mi deseo profundo de salir de todo esto, y de alguna forma, sabía mis deseos de volver a ver a Seiya, porque eran sus deseos propios de volver a ver a su hermana. Quizá lo único que ella no sabía, era mi lucha interna entre odiar a Taiki y el deseo de que los tres hermanos volviéramos a ser una familia.

¿Querría Taiki alguna vez volver a ser un Kou? Dicen que quien se envicia con el poder, no sale más de allí. Y mentiría si dijera que no me he preguntado cómo sería mi vida si eligiera permanecer junto a los Black, siendo parte de una familia que me brindaría tanto poder, que sería innecesario recordar que tuve una vida tranquila con una familia verdadera, con cariño verdadero.

El hombre frente a mi nada tenía que ver con lo genuino que yo extrañaba, así que supuse que lo mejor era seguir jugando, y ganar tiempo para que el plan resultara exitoso.

—Y bueno, ¿dónde está la espada? —pregunté directo.

—No lo sé.

—Eso es mentira, sabías que la sacaron del museo, estoy seguro que la escondiste de mí.

Taiki sonrió, tan engreído que nuevamente me costó mantener la calma. Aparentemente él había recuperado su estado normal.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que todo lo que hago gira alrededor tuyo? —me dijo, haciéndome sentir la superioridad en sus palabras.

—Dijiste que solo querías proteger a tu familia, también dijiste que con Seiya ya lo tienes todo resuelto, solo te queda salvar mi preciada vida. Quizá tu forma de hacerlo es esconder la espada para tenerme manejado a tu antojo —expliqué lógico, tenía sentido de todas formas, pero más que nada lo dije por presionarlo.

Taiki se acercó a uno de sus lujosos muebles, sacando una botella y sirviendo dos copas de algún licor caro al que tiene acceso. Me extendió uno de los vasos y luego dio un sorbo al suyo. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Me pregunto si no está también haciendo tiempo para cumplir su propio plan, y eso me asustaba, porque no era solo mi pellejo el que estaba exponiéndose.

—Sigo buscando al heredero de mi jefe, estoy ocupado en eso, no a jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro con mi hermano menor —explicó.

—Te va de maravillas con tu búsqueda, imagino —me burlé. A juzgar por la preocupación que se escapaba un poco de su controlada expresión, no tenía idea de su famoso heredero.

—Esta gente mueve sus piezas con mucha inteligencia, no espero que de pronto ese heredero aparezca aquí en bandeja —Explicó. —Trabajo duro para cumplir con mi deber, la familia para la que trabajo siempre cuidó de papá y ustedes, es mi deber reunir a la familia nuevamente.

—Dijiste que tu jefe murió, ¿con quién debe reunirse ese heredero? —quise saber.

—Hay más familia, no son hermanos o algo tan directo, pero si familiares cercanos. Creo que tienen derecho a volverse a ver. Tal como nosotros nos reunimos tras tantos años.

¿Él quería hacerme caer en las palabrerías sentimentales que intentaba venderme?

Sí, yo quería una familia, pero el orgullo corría por mis venas, tanto como en las de Taiki. Y él podía venderme su discurso, que intentaba dar con ese heredero por reunir a una familia, pero probablemente su razón es un buen monto de dinero que se echará al bolsillo.

—Yaten —dijo, llamando mi atención. —No soy tu enemigo.

—¿Y qué eres?

—Tu hermano. Voy a cuidar de ti siempre —respondió con una voz más suave.

—No soy un niño, y no necesito que me protejas. Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Solo dime qué pretendes estando con los Black y te ayudaré —insistió.

—¿Y qué debo darte a cambio? Quizá mi lealtad para la familia con la que trabajas. Nunca voy a darle mi lealtad a una familia de mafiosos —devolví, perdiendo el humor, no podía evitar tornarme defensivo, porque él intentaba manipularme y no quería que enredara mi cabeza con su palabrería.

—Le diste tu confianza a los Black, vas a casarte con la hija de Zafiro Black, no hay escapatoria fácil, y no sé a qué estás jugando, pero vas a salir mal de allí —sentenció.

—Ayúdame a encontrar la espada, y pensaré si puedo confiar en ti —y era cierto, por más que quise aprovechar todo esto, parte de mi sabía que si Taiki me guiaba hacia la espada, dejando de lado su propio interés, podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

Él suspiró pesado, algo resignado y harto de mí.

—Perdí el rastro de la espada, sabía que estuvo en el museo del que hablas, pero cuando desapareció no supe más. Lo más probable es que una de las familias que andaba tras ella la obtuviera —soltó al fin. Y no pude más que seguir desconfiando de cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

—Si una de esas familias la tuviera, la enseñaría a todo el mundo —contradije enseguida.

—¿Lo crees? Puede que esa espada signifique poder, pero también es un peligro. Y quien la posea escogerá con mucho cuidado el momento de hacerle saber al resto que la tiene.

Eso era nuevo. Tampoco es que me sepa de memoria el ritual de todo lo que implicaba esa espada. Me parecía un poco absurdo que el poder máximo dentro de la mafia estuviera concentrado en el símbolo que era un arma, pero comprendí que probablemente quien la obtuviera, se ganaba un montón de enemigos dispuestos a matarle.

Por otro lado tengo la impresión que Taiki y yo nunca terminaremos de darle vueltas al mismo tema. Él intentando convencerme de su bondad, yo intentando sacarle información. Porque seguimos en lo mismo bastante rato, discutiendo lo que cada uno estaba dispuesto a decirle al otro, y lo que seguiríamos ocultando. Ninguno iba a aflojar, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más me costaba controlar mi paciencia con él. Y justo cuando creí no aguantar más, interrumpió una mujer.

—Taiki —pronunció, interrumpiéndonos.

La miré, su rostro era la calma en persona, pareciendo que si Taiki era controlador de todo en su ser, ella era su firme competencia. Parecía frágil, tan menuda y de voz suave, pero al parecer tenía el permiso de meterse en medio de lo que sea que mi hermano hacía, sin que él le reclamara por su intrusión.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ami? —preguntó enseguida, preocupado.

¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Rei dice que tenemos un problema doméstico —habló cuidadosa, intentando no revelar demasiado en mi presencia —Debes venir.

Pero de solo escuchar que existían problemas en este lugar, pensé que podían significar problemas para mí.

Se miraron fijos el uno al otro, pareciendo que tenían tanta confianza, que no necesitaron más palabras para comunicarse. Me pregunté si ella era quizá otra de las matonas que trabajaba para esa familia, aunque más pensé que sería algo así como una estratega, porque no me la imaginé haciendo trabajo físico sucio.

—Vete, Yaten. Te llamaré más tarde para seguir con nuestra charla —me ordenó sin siquiera mirarme. —Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

No dije alguna cosa, dirigiéndome hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta hasta que los vi caminar en dirección a otro lugar de la casa. Cerré la puerta sin haber salido, y me dirigí cauteloso tras mi hermano.

Estaban en una habitación que supuse era un despacho, desde mi escondite no podía verlo todo, pero me parecía un lugar adecuado para Taiki mafioso, ese que tenía dinero, influencia y secretos que esconder.

Miró junto a la tal Ami hacia el otro lado de la habitación, esa parte que yo no lograba ver. Fruncía el ceño y murmuraba algo a su compañera.

Entonces logré moverme un poco más, teniendo vista completa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y el panorama no era nada bueno, era de hecho peor de lo que esperé. Mi corazón se agitó, sabiendo que no iba a ser sencillo salir de esto.

La otra mujer, que seguro era la que informó del problema doméstico, tenía inmovilizada a una intrusa. Esa intrusa que había llegado conmigo aquí y a la que yo intentaba darle tiempo para recolectar información.

Esa mujer tenía un revolver puesto en la cabeza de Minako.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Yo no sé en qué invierte su dinero la gente que tiene de sobra, porque en seguridad definitivamente no es. Entrar a este lugar había sido más fácil de lo que pensé, pero analizando la situación actual, no sería fácil salir. Yo creo que eso me pasa por ser una persona que nunca analiza con calma, y actúa mucho por impulso.

La distracción que causó en mí lo que encontré, me hizo bajar mis defensas y ponerme en la estúpida posición en la que me encontraba ahora: de rodillas en el suelo, amarrada nuevamente, y con un arma a punto de volarme los sesos.

Estaba asustada y muy enojada. ¿Qué se creía esta mujer? ¿Y qué se creían los otros dos que estaban ahí mirándome? Conversaban entre ellos, decidiendo qué hacer conmigo, como si fuera un pedazo de carne al que no sabían si tirar a la basura, echar afuera, triturar y borrar cualquier evidencia de que alguna vez existió.

Nunca me habían atrapado. Excepto mis encuentros con Yaten, que técnicamente fueron debilidad ante los hechos. Me pregunté qué tan grande era mi debilidad ante mis emociones latentes, porque de no ser por lo que sentí frente a esa espada y su pérdida, asimilando que podían significar no recuperar a Serena, no habría bajado la guardia y Yaten no me habría inmovilizado. Y de no ser por lo que encontré entre las cosas ocultas en este lugar, esta mujer no me habría puesto una mano encima. Es más, la tendría ahora comiéndose el polvo de este sitio.

—Vas a decirnos quién eres, qué haces aquí y quién te envió —ordenó el hombre alto frente a mí.

—No le debo obediencia a nadie —contesté sintiéndome insultada.

Existía algo en ese hombre que me era conocido, supuse que era Taiki, porque aunque Yaten no me mostrara alguna foto de su hermano mayor recién aparecido, me habló algunas cosas de él, y existían algunos mínimos detalles que delataban su parentesco, su manía por decirme lo que debo hacer era uno de esos detalles.

La mujer tiró mi cabello, haciendo doler mi cabeza, pero intenté no mostrar señal de debilidad ante ellos.

—Debemos matarla, no sabemos qué averiguó —dijo segura, no soltándome ni un poco.

Matar es justamente lo que quiero hacer con ella, lenta y dolorosamente.

Los otros dos se miraron, y Taiki se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro y elevándolo hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron.

—¿No vas a hablar? —consultó más suave y negué con la cabeza. —Si no hablas ahora, te obligaré a hacerlo y no será agradable. Es tu última oportunidad.

—Si vas a torturarme o matarme, hazlo. Porque de mi no obtendrás información —dije segura. O al menos una respetable actuación de seguridad, porque por dentro temblaba aterrada ante la idea de ser asesinada.

—De acuerdo, es tu decisión entonces, lo lamento —me soltó, dirigiéndose a la otra perra que no me soltaba. —No mancharás tus manos con sangre —le dijo protector.

¿Tendrá Taiki un romance con la mujer esta? O quizá con la otra callada. Me vendría muy bien en este momento descubrir un punto débil en él.

Taiki se movió hacia uno de los muebles, abriendo un cajón y sacando un arma, otra más. Y no me gustaba estar en presencia de tanto peligro en una habitación. Se tomó su tiempo, cargándola, agregando un silenciador y poniéndose guantes. Todo un ritual que me espantó.

No podía creer que el hermano de Yaten fuera a asesinarme, era espantoso. De todo el tiempo que permanecí metida en este mundo, nunca temí por mi vida, porque sabía cómo salir de los problemas en los que me metí. Ahora era diferente, estaba muy jodida.

Pensé, durante los días que habíamos pasado juntos, que Yaten resultaba ser mucho más confiable de lo que esperé, y no es que le considerara el mejor amigo de la vida actualmente, pero sentí que podía bajar un poco las defensas. Pero puede que me equivocara, y que ahora mi idea sobre él me cueste cara.

¿Dónde estaba Yaten? Como compañero es una mierda, se supone que debía cuidar mi espalda mientras yo me metía en cada rincón de este lugar y sacaba provecho de lo que Taiki supiera.

Nuevamente, tal como cuando registré, vino a mí esa impresión de que el hermano mayor de Yaten era psicótico, porque el perfecto orden que mantenía, me daba terror.

Nadie puede tener todo tan simétrico, las telas tan estiradas, los muebles tan brillantes, cargar un arma con tanta ceremonia. Y vivo en un lugar lleno de servicio donde la gente limpia todo el día las pertenencias de Saijo, pero ni ahí estaba todo así de perfecto. Ni tampoco había visto a Saijo tan pendiente de un arma, casi nunca lo había visto con algún aparato de esos, él esconde ese tipo de cosas de mí, después de que me negué a cargar una cuando trabajaba. Ahora creía que quizá debí darle una oportunidad, para descargarla en este trío de imbéciles que estaban por volarme los sesos.

Intenté mantener la cabeza fría para encontrar el modo de salir de esto, pero tenía miedo de que acabaran con mi vida y no pudiera volver a ver a mi hermana. Que al final todo lo que he hecho en los últimos meses fuera en vano, porque mi cuerpo iba a dormir hoy bajo muchos metros de tierra.

Tomé aire a medida que Taiki se acercó a mí, pero no lo miré. Su arma se unió a la que la otra mujer sostenía, pero en vez de mi sien, él apuntó el centro de mi frente. Levanté un poco la vista y vi a la otra chica, la que llegó con él. Solo observaba, pareciendo incómoda con tanta violencia ante sus ojos, pero calmada como si supiera que esto era lo que debía hacerse.

—¡No la toques! —escuché, pudiendo reconocer su voz cuando interrumpió.

Taiki miró en dirección a la puerta, sin apartar ni un poco su apunte hacia mí. Frunció el ceño notando a la persona que estaba gritándole, pero más que eso no hizo, nunca perdiendo el control ante los demás.

—Sal de aquí, no es tu asunto —le ordenó su hermano.

Pude apenas mirar hacia donde él se encontraba, pero los ojos de Yaten chocaron con los míos, y estaba tan asustado como yo. Era obvio, nosotros no teníamos la educación mafiosa que el resto, no estábamos tan preparados para estas cosas, para la violencia, para las armas, para ver que están a punto de dispararle a tu socia.

—Suéltala, es innecesario hacerle daño —dijo aparentando estar más calmado.

—¿Vino contigo? ¿Por esto fue la charla larga? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? —le reclamó.

—¿Quién es este hombre, Taiki? —preguntó la mujer que me atrapó, casi en una orden.

¿Quién era ella que podía hablarle así al hermano de Yaten? Se supone que es él quien manda aquí.

—Es su hermano, Rei —respondió la otra chica, la calmada. Se acercó a nosotros, mirando a Taiki cuando éste cambió su expresión, sabiéndose descubierto.

Supongo que todos aquí guardamos secretos.

—Ami, existe una explicación —murmuró nervioso. ¡Bingo! Taiki Kou tiene una debilidad.

—No es necesario, lo se hace un tiempo —le cortó ella, sin generar algún conflicto. Qué nervios de acero tiene esa mujer, la envidio. —Lo importante aquí es por qué esta mujer revuelve entre cosas que no le interesan.

—¿Y tú qué sabes lo que a mí me interesa? —respondí insolente. Yaten me aniquiló con la mirada, dándome a entender que no estaba ayudando en nada. Pero no pude evitarlo, porque me jodía que la gente me hablara como si fuera un pedazo de basura.

—Debiste decirme que Taiki había contactado a su familia, Ami —reclamó la otra idiota. Ya me la cruzaré, y lamentará haberme conocido.

—Tiene derecho. Lo importante aquí es que estos dos deberán explicar sus intenciones entrando a esta casa —nos miró a Yaten y a mí. —Suéltala, Rei.

En poco tiempo estuvimos todos de pie, mirándonos con una tensión que hacía el aire pesado. Ni Taiki ni Rei soltaron sus armas, y no pude acercarme a Yaten tampoco. Estábamos bajo su voluntad por ahora, pero no diríamos mucho más.

—Ella trabaja para mí, le pedí que registrara tus cosas para saber si estabas siendo honesto conmigo en lo que me has dicho —explicó Yaten. En todo momento miró a su hermano, y supuse que no debía meterme, porque esto parecía asunto familiar.

Las otras dos mujeres allí permanecieron en silencio, escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre ellos, las preguntas de Taiki, las excusas inventadas de Yaten.

Intenté observar, adivinar qué rol cumplían ellas aquí. No era empleadas de Taiki, eso quedó claro por cómo le hablaban. Pero no estoy segura si son colegas de él o tienen otro lugar aquí que no logro adivinar. Ambas se veían seguras, muy distintas en sus formas de ser, pero seguras, como si supieran que de cualquier forma, seguían teniendo el control.

Ami y Rei, no olvidaría sus nombres, porque quizá mientras Yaten se encargaba de lidiar con la información que pueda darle su hermano, ellas podrían serme útiles.

—¿Y finalmente decidiste confiar? —preguntó Taiki con sarcasmo.

—Por ahora, puedo confiar si la dejas ir conmigo —pidió.

Supongo que tomaré eso como una muestra de compañerismo. Aunque pudo llegar antes de tener a dos personas apuntándome. Además eso de que trabajo para él no me gustó nada, pero debí morder mi lengua porque sabía que solo intentaba sacarnos de esta incómoda situación.

Ellos discutían y yo intentaba mantener mi mente clara, pero ahora que ya no estaba a punto de morir, creo, lo que encontré en esta casa volvió a atacarme. Mi cabeza tenía información que no esperaba, que fue difícil de digerir, sabiendo que estábamos muy lejos de terminar con todo esto. Todo era cada vez más confuso, y a cada cosa que sabía, dudaba más de la verdad que hubo en mi vida con mi familia. Al parecer existía mucho que yo no ignoré.

El primer lugar al que me dirigí cuando llegué a esta casa, fue a la cocina, en caso que Taiki tuviera la misma idea brillante de su hermano, escondiendo allí lo importante. Pero este lugar no era la pequeña cabaña de Yaten, era un lugar que podía estar lleno de rincones secretos donde proteger cualquier información, incluso podrían esconder aquí cierta espada que necesito con desesperación.

La habitación de Taiki fue el siguiente sitio, pero solo encontré lo que ya me esperaba. Algunas fotografías familiares, datos de Yaten, su otro hermano, su padre. De uno u otra forma el único policía bueno existente, se aparecía en mi vida. Nunca podría agradecerle, pero al menos sé que él si fue algo honesto en mi vida.

Luego de un recorrido que debí ser rápido, y en el que encontré información poco útil, me dirigí al lugar más oculto de todos. Una habitación bastante apartada en la casa, y que debí abrir con algunos trucos.

Era obvio que no querían que nada de aquí saliera a la luz, pero enseguida empecé a buscar, encontrando rastros de actividades poco legales, pero nada de nombres, nada de alguna persona real. Y no era la única con problemas para averiguar en casa de quién estábamos metidos. Yaten seguía sin poder averiguar para qué familia trabajaba Taiki.

En medio de todo lo turbio encontré solo una cosa que llamó mi atención: Una fotografía de mi madre cuando era joven, cargando un bebé. Seguro éramos Serena o yo, pero no supe con claridad, menos aún supe qué hacía esa foto en este lugar.

Ordené, dejando limpio el rastro de mi búsqueda. Pero antes de salir de allí, me senté, intentando imaginar porqué mi madre era de interés para estas personas, y aterrándome ante la idea que de pronto vino a mi cabeza: que el incendio en el que ella murió, no fue un accidente.

No supe en qué momento entró, pero una mujer me lanzó contra el suelo, amenazándome con un arma para llevarme como rehén hacia el despacho de Taiki.

Me sentí una idiota. Pero al menos ahora era una idiota que conservaba su cabeza. No me hacía gracia morirme con tantas dudas.

Yaten tomó mi brazo siendo brusco, y sacudí mi cabeza intentando concentrarme en lo que ocurría. Parece que él lo había logrado y nos íbamos a casa, porque ni una sola palabra más escuché mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida.

Apenas pude ver a lo lejos el rostro de los otros tres, nada contentos de nuestra visita. Pero al menos no tenían idea de lo que había encontrado, ahora solo me gustaría tener una idea clara de qué era exactamente lo que había descubierto al saber que tenían esa foto allí.

Quizá necesitaba llegar a descansar y relajarme, o mis impulsos uno de estos días me van a pasar la cuenta.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Manejé excesivamente rápido, regresando a casa con Minako, ella estaba muy callada, y pensé seguía asustada por lo ocurrido.

Yo estaba asustado aun. Verla a punto de morir fue más de lo que pude soportar. No es que me importe mucho su vida, pero veía constantemente los tratos que daba Zafiro a la gente que le desobedecía, sin alcanzar nunca a ver a alguien ser asesinado. Mi futuro suegro me ligaba a negocios, no a masacres. Entonces haber estado a punto de presenciar algo así, me tenía perturbado.

Además Minako era mi compañera y se supone que debía cumplir con mi parte del plan, mantener a todos alejados para que pudiera revisar por información. Y en vez de eso la expuse encontrarse con un arma en su cabeza. Mi hermano casi mató a Minako por mi culpa. Y no pude dejar de sentirme alterado de saber que Taiki era capaz de matar a alguien.

—¿Desde cuándo permaneces tanto rato callada? —pregunté, intentando calmar el ánimo de ambos, demasiado ansiosos por lo que había pasado.

—Estoy algo confundida —murmuró.

—Lo lamento —dije al fin, intentando compensar mi error. —Es mi culpa, no debí exponerte así. Te hice entrar en esa casa, no sacamos nada y te encontraron.

—Si sacamos algo —corrigió. Y no pude evitar mirarla ansioso. ¿Minako había descubierto algo sin que Taiki lo supiera?

Ella sonrió, volviendo un poco a su modo habitual, a su espíritu risueño y pícaro, haciéndome saber que quizá no había sido un total error ir allí.

—Es confuso, pero debe significar algo. Primero que todo, debes saber que Taiki te está investigando, entre lo que tiene de ti hay una foto donde aparecen cuando niños, estás con él, tu padre y tu otro hermano. Se veían felices —relató, e intenté reprimir una sonrisa ante la imagen que ella describía. —No sé si Taiki está al tanto de todo, pero en otra parte de esa casa había una foto de mi madre.

Cuando terminó su relato, me quedé en silencio, intentando adivinar qué podía significar para nosotros. Aunque si Minako terminó metida en este mundo, puede que quizá su madre o su padre trabajaron en algún momento para la familia esa que tanto cuida Taiki.

Llegamos a mi casa cuando ya era de noche, y no comprendí para qué necesitó venir aquí. Normalmente se iba a la casa de Ace, pero se negó a que la dejara en la ciudad.

Bajamos del auto y fui al baño, necesitando refrescar mi rostro, agotado del día que habíamos tenido. Me tendí luego sobre mi cama, mirando el techo y analizando lo que, personalmente había sido de mí. Odiándome por tener que de una vez admitir lo que intenté negar.

Hay cierta camaradería entre nosotros, y en honor al acuerdo que tenemos, debí protegerla. Sé que no es una damisela en apuros, menos aun indefensa, pero me sentí como la mierda cuando la dejé en una posición tan peligrosa. Y no era solo sentirme mal, era lo asustado que estuve, lo fuerte que latió mi corazón al pensar que podían matarla. Hace tanto que no me preocupaba del bienestar de otra persona, aparte de mi y el lejano bienestar de Seiya, que me golpeó saber que me preocupada de Minako.

Quizá le tenía más simpatía de la que admití. Y esa simpatía no tenía nada que ver con el beso que compartimos el otro día, nada, ni me acordaba de cómo había sido.

—Voy a quedarme —anunció, parada junto a la puerta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. —No quiero ir a casa con Ace, ha sido un día difícil.

—Esto no es un centro de relajación, Mina —me quejé, queriendo que se largara.

—Gracias por sacarme de allí. Aunque es tu culpa por ser tan malo en tus deberes —añadió.

—¿Qué significa eso? Estás viva, es lo que importa.

—Es bueno saber que te importa mi vida, porque tu hermano no tenía problema en volarme los sesos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente estar en esa posición? —se quejó.

—Si no logro salir de casa de los Black y dejo plantada a Kakyuu en el altar, sabré lo que se siente. O mejor aún, si Ace llega a enterarse que pasas las noches conmigo, probablemente también quiera matarme —respondí práctico, no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Deja de meter a Ace cada vez que te enojas por lo que digo.

—No estoy enojado, solo digo la verdad. Él te quiere para más cosas que solo encontrar esa espada, no es ningún secreto. Quizá deberías decirle a él que cuide tu espalda si tan mal hice mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí y corres a meterte a su cama en vez de la mía? O mi ducha, que suele gustarte más —le lancé, estaba muy molesto.

Molesto por preocuparme, por dejarla estar aquí, por tener miedo de que la mataran, por molestarme de que llamara hogar o su casa al lugar que pertenecía a Ace. Que se quedara aquí coqueteándome cuando ambos sabíamos que era el juguete actual de su jefe.

No respondió alguna cosa, sentándose en mi cama, muy cerca de mí. Pero no me moví, intentando simplemente ignorarla.

—¿Porqué no me abrazas? Me haría muy bien ahora —pidió mimada.

—No soy tu terapia, ya lo dije, vete a buscar a Ace si deseas algo.

—Quiero que tú me abraces, porque me lo debes y porque si llegara donde él pidiendo un abrazo, me preguntaría qué pasó, y no puedo contarle lo que pasó —me explicó. Pero no estaba para sus juegos, hoy menos que nunca.

—Entonces si pudieras contarle, le pedirías lo mismo que a mí —dije, solo por molestarla, por darle motivos para irse de aquí.

—No es así como funcionan las cosas.

—No tengo idea cómo funcionas, nada de lo que haces tiene sentido, cómo actúas, lo que pides, cuando vas y vienes. No fue cualquier cosa lo que pasó, vi a mi hermano a punto de matarte y ahora estás con tus exigencias de cariño que no tienen lógica porque somos desconocidos, y sabes que no soy un hombre amoroso que va a contenerte —exploté. Ya estaba agotado de todas estas tonterías.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, sin mirarme. Tampoco quise mirarla porque parecía peligroso. Estaba hablando demás, pero no pude evitarlo, llevaba meses callando todo lo que sentía, mis miedos, mis rabias, mis preocupaciones. Y aquí estaba ella, no pareciendo haber consecuencia en que yo dijera cualquier cosa, excepto la consecuencia de confiar demasiado. Y no sabía porqué era tan fácil dejar salir mis frustraciones ante Minako.

De pronto mi atención volvió a ella, cuando subió sobre mi cuerpo, montándose sobre mí y sujetando mis brazos a mis costados. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero ya me tenía inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo.

—Aclaremos todo esto, ya sé que te gusto y es comprensible que tengas celos de Ace, pero no confío en él —me dijo relajada, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo subirse arriba mío mientras me conversaba sobre lo que sentía o no hacía Ace.

—Si lo haces, confías en que te devolverá a tu hermana —rebatí.

—Si confiara en eso, no estaría haciendo un acuerdo contigo —devolvió, y tenía quizá razón. —Eres tan testarudo.

—Y tú me agotas.

Ella sonrió, mucho más calmada que en inicio, se inclinó más, acercándose a mi oído. Y yo no estaba en posición de crear una barrera a sus provocaciones. ¿Cómo iba a ponerle un límite? ¡Ella estaba sobre mí!

—¿Quieres que realmente te deje agotado? —murmuró, y sentí el cosquilleo de su aliento en mi piel.

Mina rozó sus labios en mi cuello, generándome un escalofrío que me recorrió por completo. Había intentado ignorar esa sensación desde el día en que nos besamos, estando demasiado ocupados en trabajar juntos. Pero ahora estaba atrapado y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de su toque cuando los leves roces se convirtieron en besos.

Parecía muy entretenida en besar mi cuello, y traté de oponerme a las ganas que tuve de besarla, tal como el otro día, pero con más intensidad. Parte de mi solo quería tomar su cuerpo y dejarla bajo mi poder, queriendo averiguar si ella sentiría el mismo descontrol si yo osaba tocarla.

No tenía planeado que ella se convirtiera en mi amante o alguna cosa por el estilo, pero era mi conexión con la realidad, la única persona que tenía actualmente en mi vida con quién era yo mismo. No necesitaba ser el espécimen perfecto que iba a casarse, o el leal siervo de Zafiro Black, ni el hermano controlador que evitaba que Taiki le manipulara.

Estaba al parecer tan cómodo con ella, que podía incluso enojarme y perder el control, como estaba perdiéndolo ahora.

Nunca abandonando sus besos, comenzó a moverse sobre mí, siendo tan brillante en lo que hacía que no dudé ni un segundo en que podía hacer a cualquier hombre perder la cabeza y cumplir sus caprichos, parecía ser su mejor arma. Y no creo que me guste ver cómo usa sus talentos con alguien más.

Estaba rendido, sus piernas se apretaban sobre mí y su centro con todo y ropa cubriéndola, eran demasiada presión sobre mí, y podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo se calentaba ante su provocación.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró, comenzando a recorrer mi rostro en su infinito derrame de cálidos besos.

Me sentía duro y reprimido, queriendo detener esto y no ser su marioneta, mientras mi cuerpo me decía que aprovechara de dejarla hacerme lo que se le antojara. Que ya sería mi turno de jugar con ella y hacerle saber que no era la única que podía moverse y provocar.

Por un instante había cedido, pero ambos sabíamos que solo íbamos a empeorar toda nuestra complicada situación actual.

—Para —rogué poco convincente.

—No quieres que pare, puedo sentirlo —respondió en una risita, tan divertida de saberme encantado. Obviamente lo sentía, no sería la primera vez que mi cuerpo no puede mantener el secreto de que estaba calentándome más de lo necesario.

Necesitaba que dejara de moverse sobre mi o me volvería loco. En un esfuerzo enorme logré zafar mis manos de las suyas y tomé sus caderas juguetonas, tentando por un momento de incitarla a seguir moviéndose, pero junté la poca cordura que me quedaba, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó despreocupada, supongo que cree que puede volver a sus jugueteos cuando se le plazca.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —exigí saber, agitado, costándome respirar. —Se supone que estamos ayudándonos, somos socios, no es necesario que uses tus artimañas conmigo, no tienes que seducirme para que cumpla con mi parte.

Ella guardó silencio, evidentemente avergonzada. Se alejó de mí enseguida, sentándose nuevamente a un lado.

—Lo lamento —dijo seria.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, dormir de verdad, dos personas que comparten el espacio de una cama para cerrar los ojos y descansar de un día en que todo casi se va al carajo.

No sé porqué le permití meterse a mi cama, pero en algún momento quitó su ropa, se puso algo mío y se acomodó en la cama quedándose dormida. Al principio muy lejos de mí, al otro extremo de la cama, pero tuve que pasar la noche notando cómo de una u otra forma su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, abrazándome y enredando sus piernas en mi, pareciendo tan cómoda y durmiendo profundamente.

Despertamos temprano, yendo a la cocina por desayuno porque dijo tener que regresar a la ciudad antes que notaran la falta de la noche anterior. No entendí bien porqué ella se había quedado aquí si podía generar conflictos con su jefe.

Mina se paseó en bragas y mi camisa, llenando su taza de café, mordiendo una tostada con demasiadas ganas, y pareciendo con la cabeza en cualquier lado. Cada cierto rato sonreía, acordándose quizá de alguna tontería sin importancia. Y mi paciencia estaba algo agotada ya a estas alturas.

—¿Piensas irte luego? Tengo cosas que hacer —le apuré.

—Quiero comer, me visto y me largo —informó.

—Debes vestirte antes de comer.

Mina se largó a reír de pronto, encontrando demasiado cómico lo que yo le decía. Ella sabe que no quiero verla en esas fachas porque es tentador, y sé que le causa mucha gracia molestarme.

Y me molestó.

—¡Dioses Yaten! Tu cara, deberías verte. No estoy intentando seducirte, a veces uno solo tiene hambre —se defendió divertida.

—Estás jugando, siempre estás jugando, como ayer, haciéndome esas cosas sobre la cama, como anoche, apegándote a mí fingiendo que dormías.

—Que yo recuerde estaba de verdad dormida, y ayer te gustó bastante tenerme sobre ti, ¿o estoy mintiendo?

—¿Ves? Ahí va de nuevo tu jugueteo —me quejé, dejando de pronto mi propia taza en la mesa, harto de todo esto, queriendo de una vez acabar con toda la incomodidad entre nosotros. —Se acabó —dije antes de ir directamente a ella, encerrándola contra el mesón de la cocina.

Mina me miró sorprendida, botando su café al suelo y salpicándonos del líquido caliente, pero no me importó. Tomé sus caderas y la subí al mueble, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, no controlando esta vez lo que estaba pasándome, porque estoy seguro que a ella está pasándole también.

—¿Quieres provocarme ahora? —le desafié.

—Tú estás haciéndolo.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas, Venus?

—No soy Venus.

—No, no lo eres. Aquí eres Minako, y deberías dejar de jugar a que eres esa mujer que solo seduce hombres, deberías ser honesta conmigo —le presioné. Recorrí con mis manos sus piernas desnudas, siendo tan suaves a mi tacto. Y sus ojos tan intensos cuando la tenía tan cerca.

—Bésame, eso es lo que deseo —Admitió al fin.

Tomó mi rostro cuando al fin pude darle el beso hambriento que se me antojó anoche, respondiendo con tanta intensidad, qué fue demasiado fácil dejarse llevar.

Sentí algunas cosas caer al suelo, pero no pude dejar de tocar sus piernas, subiendo y bajando por ellas hasta que necesité tomarla firme para apegarla a mi cuerpo, y hacer lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo, rozarla una y otra vez hasta que tuvo que soltar mi boca, y comenzó a buscar su entretención en mi cuello de nuevo.

En algún momento mi camiseta terminó en tirada no se en qué parte de la cocina, y pude al fin sentir sus manos por todos lados, ansiosa como siempre, intrusa como siempre. Pero la aparté de mí, queriendo darme el gusto de verla.

Minako estaba prendida y fue un placer ver su rostro, tanto como fue ver su cuerpo cuando abrí mi camisa de un tirón, dejándola expuesta, apenas con sus bragas y sus piernas colgando, aun sentada sobre el mueble. No me dejó mirarla mucho, tirándome del borde de mi bóxer de vuelta a sus brazos. Sentía sus pechos en mi piel y necesité tomarla del trasero para sacarla de allí. Me moví torpe, sin dejar de besarnos, hasta que la dejé sobre la mesa, presionando mi cuerpo sobre ella.

El ruido molesto de su teléfono comenzó a sonar, e intenté ignorarlo. No recordaba haberla visto usar un teléfono antes, y en realidad no me importaba. Ella me apegó más, colando su mano entre nuestros cuerpos, pero el maldito teléfono no se callaba nunca.

—¡Ve a apagar eso! —pedí urgido.

Me aparté de mala gana, y ella salió de la cocina. Mi respiración era irregular e intenté calmarme, pero cuando ella regresó no tenía buena cara.

—Ace quiere verme, dice que es urgente —explicó. ¡Genial! Que se vaya donde ese malnacido.

No respondí alguna cosa, pasando por su lado enojado. No tenía algo más que decirle, yo solo quería darme una ducha helada mientras Venus iba a rendirle cuentas a su jefe.

Me prometí en ese instante nunca volver a tocarle un pelo a Minako. Y más le valía a mis hormonas ayudarme a cumplir esa promesa.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

La ansiedad con la que me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Saijo, fue evidente, y necesité calmarla antes de que él notara algo en mí que le diera pistas de lo distinta que era mi vida ahora, era distinta de cuando llegué, al menos.

No podía negar lo cómoda que me sentía en compañía de Yaten, como si de un oasis se tratase. Un rincón en el que era al fin yo, pero que a la vez me distraía demasiado de mi objetivo. Aunque no fue calma lo que ocurrió antes de venir, fue algo que no tenía planeado, y que por más que Yaten lo crea, no fue por jugar con él.

Me sentía atraída por él, más allá de mis intenciones iniciales, lo que había ocurrido recién fue simple deseo e impulso. Me costaba aun calmar mi cuerpo, porque mi cabeza me mandaba imágenes muy explícitas de nuestro prendido momento. Y yo ahora necesitaba trabajar, no estar como una adolescente que estaba calentándose con su compañero nuevo.

Me gustaba reírme con él, y de él, me gustaba que me llamase por mi nombre. Yaten sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí metida y lo aceptaba sin juzgarme demasiado. Y aun con todo su rechazo verbal, no había tenido problema en abrazarme anoche cuando me arrimé a él. Pero tiene razón en que es un error enredarnos, porque sería un secreto más que ocultar, y ya estoy algo aburrida de tener que inventar tanta mentira.

¿Cómo podríamos descubrir la verdad sobre la ubicación de la espada y liberarnos de este mundo, sí estábamos llenos de mentiras?

Seguro Saijo me interrogará sobre mi ausencia a dormir en su casa, pero no quería estar aquí, solo deseé poder compartir una noche calma con la única persona que entendía el miedo que tuve de morir. La única persona con la que pude mostrar debilidad sin sentirme realmente débil.

Entré a luego de observar un montón de autos lujosos estacionados afuera de su mansión. Curiosa avancé, decidiendo ir por la cocina para que Saijo no notara mi presencia antes de tiempo, antes de que yo supiera que ocurría allá dentro.

Me apuré en cruzar la puerta, pero apenas entré debí detenerme, casi chocando con una chica que no conocía.

—¡Me asustaste! —me quejé. ¿Y cómo no? Si era tan alta que seguro si se dedicara a patear traseros, ya lo habría hecho con el mío.

Pero dudo que alguien que esté tan entusiasmada con la cocina y la comida, como noté ella lo estaba, tenga el temperamento para meterse con personas enojadas.

—Estoy trabajando aquí, ¿tu quién eres? —preguntó simpática.

—Venus, trabajo para Kaito Ace —me presenté.

—Puedes comer lo que quieras, estoy a cargo de evento que tiene allí dentro —explicó. Pero Saijo no había dicho nada sobre un evento, solo sobre quererme aquí lo antes posible.

Claro, él quiere que venga a un evento y para eso interrumpe mi cariñosa sesión matutina. Aunque si le digo eso probablemente me mate, y de paso a Yaten. Literalmente.

Necesito con urgencia dejar de pensar en Yaten desnudo sobre mí, o debajo, de ambas formas es una tentadora distracción.

—No dijiste tu nombre —comenté a la chica de la cocina.

—Es Lita —dijo, estirando su mano hacia mí.

Me pareció una chica simpática, seguro lo era, porque no es fácil ganarse un puesto de trabajo en la casa de Ace. Aunque si está a cargo de un evento, debe ser un trabajo temporal. No es que me importe demasiado quien entra o no a esta casa, pero todo era muy extraño aquí hoy.

El llamado urgente, los autos, el evento.

Aun con el ofrecimiento de comida, mi curiosidad fue más grande, así que avancé hacia donde las voces me indicaron, notando que muchas de ellas eran masculinas, algunos reían mientras otros maldecían. Cuando alcancé una distancia prudente comencé a observar con detención, notando primero el rincón lleno de delicias y alcohol, lo que seguro Lita hizo para este evento. De a poco moví mis ojos por la habitación, viendo varios hombres jugar cartas, el pasatiempo favorito de Saijo. Algunos de esos hombres me eran conocidos, otros no tenía idea de dónde habían salido.

Sin embargo hubo un rostro que era totalmente conocido para mí: Diamante Black.

No podía ser cierto. Me aseguré de no ser víctima de mis ansias por toparme con él y exigirle que me devolviera lo que me había quitado.

¿Habrá traído a Serena? Si Diamante estaba aquí significaba que quizá tenía una brecha para ir por mi hermana, o puede que la dejara con tal nivel de protección, que sería imposible acercarme.

Sería tan fácil tomarlo del cuello y amenazarlo, aun cuando es mucho más grande y alto que yo. Y su rostro tan calmado, diferente a la idea que tuve en mi cabeza siempre. ¿Cómo puede actuar calmado alguien tan perverso? La obsesión que tiene por Serena había llegado demasiado lejos, no bastándole con molestar, enviar regalos y notas. No, él la quería a su lado y lo hizo de la peor forma.

Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de saber que Serena estaba allí consciente de su situación. Me aterraría aun más de solo pensar que Diamante había logrado la forma de hacerla ir a él, y que ella permaneciera a su lado por voluntad propia, llena de mentiras y engaños, atrapada en una nube de fantasía. Eso sería macabro.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sabiendo que este momento era de cualquier forma una oportunidad para mí. No sabía si Saijo lo hizo a propósito, probablemente sí. Pero como sea que pasó, aquí estaba el malnacido que tenía a mi hermana. Intenté calmarme y tomar aire, tenía que jugar muy bien mis cartas para sacar provecho, pero mi cuerpo decía otra cosa, como siempre ignorando lo que yo, racionalmente, tenía planeado hacer.

Caminé hacia él a toda velocidad y llena de ira.

—¡Diamante! —le llamé sin ninguna suavidad.

Él volteó, mirándome sorprendido. Me reconoció y era obvio, Serena y yo éramos hermanas y nos parecíamos en algunos rasgos. Fue tensión pura, mirándonos el uno al otro. Seguro sabe lo que quiero de él, y cree que jamás lo podré obtener. Pero no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz.

Quise enfrentarlo y reclamarle, exigirle que me devolviera a Serena, dejarlo en vergüenza ante todos sus amigos mafiosos, echándole en cara que la única forma de tener una mujer a su lado, era por la fuerza. Pero antes de que lograra iniciar mis quejas, sentí una mano conocida tomando mi brazo firme.

—Sal de aquí —me ordenó Saijo. Apenas murmurándolo a mi lado.

—Tienes que educar mejor a tu servidumbre, Ace —se burló Diamante, y lo miré sin ningún reparo, haciéndole saber lo enojada que estaba.

Luego miré a Saijo, no pretendiendo hacerle caso, no ahora que podía hacer hablar a Diamante cara a cara, exigirle que soltara a Serena o al menos darle una buena golpiza. Me solté de su agarre, acercándome más a Diamante.

—Señor Black, es un gusto encontrarme con usted —le dije respetuosa, aun con mis ganas de partirle su millonario rostro. Pero no bajé mi cabeza ante él, mirándolo desafiante aunque de mi boca no saliera ninguno de los insultos que merecía.

Fue tan intenso mirar así a quién me arrebató a mi hermana. Apenas unos segundos, pero la tensión entre nosotros era notoria, los hombres allí podían saberlo a simple vista.

Entonces él desvió su mirada hacia Saijo y sonrió, al parecer demasiado divertido de que una simple empleada se dirigiera a él con tan poca vergüenza. Después de todo, no soy más que una simple mujer sin influencia, aunque él supiera que era hermana de la mujer con la que estaba obsesionado.

—Tienes gente muy graciosa trabajando para ti, Ace. Podrías traerla cuando me visites —ofreció.

Mis ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa, no tenía idea que mi querido jefe había estado allá. Aunque si lo pensaba, era obvio, tiene negocios con un montón de gente. Pero no se me pasó por la cabeza que él podía haber visto a Serena.

Enseguida me di el impulso para seguir preguntando, pero Saijo no esperó que yo metiera nuevamente mi nariz donde no debía y tomó nuevamente mi brazo, apenas pude darle un último vistazo a Diamante y su arrogante sonrisa, antes de sentir que me arrastraban fuera del lugar, llevándome por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y encerrándome allí con él.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó muy enojado.

—Si trajiste a ese hombre aquí, hazlo hablar, o lo haré yo. Y seguramente no va a gustarte —exigí. —Sabías que íbamos a encontrarnos, me llamaste con urgencia, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Se acercó a mí y tocó mi hombro en un gesto calmante, hasta entonces noté que estaba muy alterada hablándole, y así no era cómo manejaba las cosas con Saijo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es todo este ataque de nervios? Te desconozco, Venus —me interrogó, con una voz más calma.

Obviamente él iba a desconocer mis actitudes. Aquí yo no grito, no exijo, simplemente voy manipulando lo que él debe hacer para mí. Pero ver a Diamante tan cerca me hizo olvidar que mi yo real debía dejarlo guardado cabaña de Yaten. Me descontrolé porque al fin estaba frente a él, y olvidé que aquí era necesario volver a usar la armadura, esa para protegerse y pelear.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, y lo siguiente, según mi acto tan ensayado, habría sido echarme a sus brazos, incluso llorarle. Pero no pude.

¿Qué estaba ocurriéndome? Era tan fácil para mí ser ante Saijo una doncella que necesita ser rescatada.

—Recuerda que trabajas para mí, no puedes dirigirte así a ninguno de mis invitados. No tienes derecho —reclamó.

—¿Has visto a Serena cuando has ido a casa de Diamante? —pregunté, sin poder evitarlo.

—No, nunca —respondió seguro. —Es imposible que la exponga a que cualquier persona la vea, es un tipo bastante cuidadoso. Si yo te tuviera aquí prisionera, te tendría muy aislada, jamás te permitiría salir, o ver gente que pudiera ayudarte, es lógico —explicó con calma. —Dejar un rastro de esperanza, hacerle creer que puede escapar, hará que ella luche, y eso complicaría los planes de Diamante.

Intenté calmarme con las palabras de Saijo, pero por alguna razón, me aterraban.

—¿Cómo se supone que vas a ayudarme a sacarla de allí? —exigí saber.

—No voy a revelarte mi plan —se defendió.

—Por favor, Saijo. Necesito tener esa esperanza —pedí, y por una vez, no hubo mentira en mis palabras. Realmente necesitaba que él dijera lo que haría. Aun cuando estuviera moviendo las piezas por mi propia cuenta, lo que sea que Saijo hiciera iba a ayudarme.

Suspiró resignado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

—Él confía en mí, así podré acercarme. No sé aun cómo lo haré, pero entrarás a esa lugar y sacarás a tu hermana. Las haré desaparecer de la cuidad, ojalá del país. Y podrán iniciar una vida nueva lejos de cualquier peligro —explicó.

Me parecía una muy buena idea. No estaba segura de querer abandonar todos mis recuerdos en este lugar, pero con tal de volver a ver a mi hermana, no era un precio tan alto.

Sonreí leve, aceptando lo que decía. Puede que elija hacer algunas modificaciones a su plan, pero era una buena base, podía trabajar mis propios movimientos a partir de lo que él estaba diciendo.

—Intentaré no volver a cruzarme con Diamante.

—No es suficiente. Debes jurar que no volverás a presentarte ante él, no puede sospechar —exigió. —Estoy arriesgando tanto por ti, no te imaginas lo que podría costarme traicionar a alguien como Diamante Black, necesito que seas fiel a mí para saber que vale la pena.

—Te conseguiré esa espada, es el trato —respondí. Y lo era. Mi hermana por esa espada, Saijo de pronto estaba agregando cláusulas de las que nunca hablamos antes.

—Sabes que eres mucho más que mi empleada —agregó.

Se acercó un poco más, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros, besando mi frente con cariño. Y me sentí un poco culpable, por haber estado jugando con él.

Desde que lo conocí, mucho antes del secuestro de mi hermana, me sentí bastante atraída por Saijo, aun lo estaba, y ocupé esa atracción mutua a mi favor. Nos habíamos acostado hace poco, pero él no había intentado volver a hacerlo, tampoco a besarme. Y parte de mi se sentía aliviada.

No era algo en su contra, pero estaba muy confundida. Serena siempre dice que soy enamoradiza, que todos los chicos guapos que se me cruzan me gustan, y era cierto. Pero ahora era otra cosa.

Me costaba comprenderlo del todo, pero tenía que ver con Yaten. No podía estar jugando a dos bandos, aun cuando no tuviera un compromiso con alguno de los dos, era una sensación que no tenía sentido, y no sabía si quería comprenderlo.

Saijo me abrazó, acariciando mi espalda mientras me sostenía contra su cuerpo. Fue un acto cariñoso que agradecí, hasta que escuché nuevamente su voz.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora dónde pasaste la noche?

Me tensé, comenzando enseguida a maquinar una respuesta lógica y creíble para no decirle que estuve la noche cómodamente envuelta en los brazos de otro hombre. Un hombre que era el responsable del cambio de actitud que Saijo notaba en su Venus.

—Se me hizo tarde, me colé en un hotel.

—¿Y te fuiste sin pagar?

—No fue la gran cosa, tienen pésima seguridad —me defendí.

—Si quieres ir a otro sitio no es necesario que actúes como una delincuente, puedo darte dinero para que lo pagues —me reprendí.

Me aparté de él y lo miré, riendo levemente.

—Soy una delincuente, quiero robar una espada. Es para eso que me tienes aquí, para eso me das todos esos instructores que me entrenan, para eso es que sigo aquí, para ser una delincuente que te dará lo que deseas obtener —expliqué.

Él sonrió también, aceptando mis palabras, porque tenía toda la razón. No sé en qué momento él se perdió, olvidando quién yo era y lo que hacía.

—Hay algo más que deseo obtener, y no es la espada —agregó.

Y eso era obvio, él deseaba tenerme a mí. No comprendí a qué se refería esta vez con _obtener_ , porque técnicamente ya me había tenido como deseaba.

—Estás muy extraña hoy, más atrevida y abierta que otras veces. Como si de pronto no temieras cada vez que te diriges a mí. Y está bien, porque sabes que no te lastimaría, pero no debes olvidar que tu lugar aquí y el respeto que me debes —aclaró.

Me jodía que me hablara así, como un ser inferior, como una marioneta. Necesité alejarme de su toque, y fui a sentarme a la cama, buscando distancia necesaria. Saijo entendió el mensaje y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose solo antes de salir, para voltear y hablarme nuevamente.

—Venus —llamó mi atención, haciéndome mirarlo. —¿Quisieras permanecer aquí no siendo una empleada? —preguntó, luego dejándome allí sola, impresionada y no sabiendo qué responder a una pregunta que jamás pensé que él me haría.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

No es ninguna novedad, aunque recién ahora lo admita, que desde que me empeciné en buscar la espada, he dejado a un lado mi labor de hacerle creer a los Black que soy alguien en quién pueden confiar. El problema es que podrían estar notando que ando actuando a sus espaldas. La llamada urgente de Zafiro, exigiendo mi presencia, no era algo simple. Él nunca era alterado, él nunca llamaba directamente pidiendo algo, y su voz tras el teléfono me hizo saber que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Y siendo sincero, luego del numerito matutino con Minako, no tenía ganas de explicarle nada a nadie.

Entré a su oficina directamente, sin el ritual de buscar a mi futura esposa y darle algo de cariño. Zafiro no miraba hacia la puerta, parecía muy entretenido junto a otro mueble, uno que nunca vi abierto hasta ahora. Uno que estaba lleno de pequeñas y refinadas armas. Muy mala señal para mí.

—Aquí estoy —le informé, llamando su atención.

—Lo estás, por ahora —contestó, volteando a verme mientras sostenía una daga, era hermosa, pero no creo que nada bello salga de su uso.

—He estado ocupado trabajando —me excusé.

—¿Con qué? Quizá probándote algún traje para la boda, porque con mis propiedades no estabas —replicó.

—Se equivoca, todo está en orden y ya he comenzado la compra del terreno de al lado, ampliaremos su territorio —agregué, intentando desviar cada uno de los dardos que él lanzaba. Zafiro se traía algo entre manos, podía sentirlo, y debí prepararme para la mejor defensa que tuviera —Creo que será una obra de su agrado.

—Yaten —me detuvo. No estaba tragándose nada. —Eres parte de mi familia aunque aun no estés casado con Kakyuu. Me debes respeto, y eso incluye la honestidad. ¿Estás engañando a mi hija? —preguntó directo, no más rodeos ni explicaciones, supuse.

No sé qué es peor, si tener que evadirlo sobre a traición directa hacia su familia, o al honor de su única hija.

La verdad es que no estaba engañándola de la forma que él pensaba, ¿o sí?, después de todo, los besuqueos y manoseos con Minako no son precisamente fidelidad hacia mi prometida. Pero si hablamos de engaños, el más grande es pretender que me quedaré con ellos aquí por siempre. Supongo que por donde lo mire, si estaba engañando a Kakyuu.

—No, jamás lo haría —respondí con la mayor convicción.

—Pasas muy poco tiempo con ella, y la única razón por la que no tengo un localizador metido en tu trasero es porque mi hija no perdonaría que trate a su prometido como cualquier empleado. Pero debes ganarte ese derecho, ya he aceptado demasiado. No tienes nada que ofrecerle, solo existes en este lugar porque ella te ama, pero si le haces daño, te mataré. No es una amenaza —concluyó, sin titubear en ninguna de sus palabras.

Intenté mantenerme calmo, pero morir no estaba en mis planes. Y era estúpido no pensar que Zafiro haría cualquier cosa por su familia, yo estaba siendo bastante estúpido.

—La compensaré.

—No, no la compensarás. Estoy harto del cuento del hombre común del que ella se enamoró y con el que acepté que se casara. No más preparativos, pondré a mi gente a trabajar y antes de fin de mes ustedes serán marido y mujer —resolvió.

Y me sentí helado.

No era mucho tiempo y no tenía idea donde mierda encontrar la espada. Sin espada no hay escapatoria, y no podía arruinar mi vida y la de Kakyuu de esa forma. Ella tenía buenas intenciones y le tengo cariño, pero por más que trate de convencerse de que nos enamoraremos, el forzarlo lo mata todo.

No pude responder alguna otra cosa ante la orden de mi querido suegro. Debería buscarme una mujer sin padre, joden menos.

Apenas salí de su oficina, busqué a Kakyuu. Ella estaba muy ocupada estudiando alguna tontería que no me interesó, cuando la interrumpí.

—Tu padre quiere casarnos ya. No podemos —le informé enseguida.

—¿Cómo así? No comprendo, ni su apuro ni tu negativa —respondió. ¿No comprende mi negativa? Parece que se le olvida en lo que nos metimos.

Pero ella no tenia culpa, así que controlé. Además, no podía dejarle saber lo mucho que me espantaba la falta de tiempo.

—Quizá sospecha que no soy el hombre del que hablaste —le dije obvio.

—Va a tener que escucharme, no soy uno de sus empleados y no puede quitarme la posibilidad de hacer las cosas en mi propio tiempo.

—Kakyuu, te obligó a casarte, aun cuando tú nunca mencionaste que querías hacerlo, no directamente. Él asumió cosas y nos puso en esta posición, puede obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera —reflexioné. Y era la lamentable verdad.

Quise calmarla, pero ella no pareció calmarse ni un poco.

—No fue mi padre el que nos dejó aquí atrapados, fue Seiya —dijo seca.

Nunca la había escuchado enojada, ni reclamando. Pero de pronto su compostura acabó y apuntó sus dardos al único y real responsable. Y por más que quise defender a mi hermano, ella tenía razón.

—Ya basta Yaten. Quiero disculpar a tu hermano, pero estoy cargando con sus errores, con sus mentiras.

—No solo tú estás aquí atrapada —reclamé.

—¿Sabes? No creí que te molestara vivir rodeado de lujos. Mi padre te ha dado buen trabajo y ganancias. A cambio tienes que quedarte a mi lado, ¿es eso tanto sacrificio? —preguntó ofendida.

—Eres tú la que siguió adelante con este matrimonio, la que pide que intentemos amarnos.

Se quedó en silencio, deteniendo por un momento la discusión que crecía entre nosotros. Nunca discutimos, salvo por un breve intercambio el día que Seiya se fue. Parte de mi se sintió aliviado de verla reaccionar, de notar algo de fuego en ella y no solo su eterna aceptación de lo que ocurría.

Golpeó la mesa y lanzó lejos el libro que leía, botando de paso algunos lápices. Kakyuu estaba perdiendo el control y no debía dejar que eso pasara, porque en esta casa ella era mi ayuda, y tenía que cuidarla. Después de todo, ella no tenía con quién más explotar, fue educada para ser fría y calculadora, para hacer lo correcto y no reclamar. Y la perfecta princesa Black estaba derrumbando el castillo por mi hermano.

Me acerqué, conteniéndola entre mis brazos, pero no lloró, siempre manteniéndose fuerte, y me agradaba mucho eso de ella.

—No sé cómo seguir con esta mentira —admitió.

Ya somos dos, porque esto era más que la mentira sobre nosotros, era el cúmulo de mentiras que yo le decía a ella. No quería hacerla sufrir, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo más me dolía destruir su calma, lamentablemente era mi única posibilidad.

—¿Quieres cancelar el matrimonio? —pregunté sutil, en una última esperanza de acabar esto por las buenas.

Pero también pensé que si le decía la verdad, ella quizá comprendería, incluso podría ayudarme. Quizá todo este tiempo cometí un error al ocultarle que pretendo salir de aquí.

Ella se apartó del abrazo, recuperando su compostura. Me miró seria, con esa mirada que utiliza su padre cuando da órdenes.

—Este matrimonio es todo lo que me queda, se hará, pero a mi manera —sentenció.

Ahí murió la última esperanza, porque aun con su calma y simpatía, debía recordarme que ella era una Black. De una u otra forma se le escapaba por los poros el hacer todo a su antojo, y si yo osaba ir en contra de su voluntad, sería un traidor. Y nada bueno le pasa a los traidores.

Debí pasar la noche en su mansión, durmiendo al lado de mi futura esposa. Lo hice para no alarmar más a Zafiro con sus ideas de mi engaño, y para ver si lograba calmar un poco el ánimo allí. Ella apenas me habló, simplemente se quedó allí pegada a mi cuerpo, sin estar abrazados ni nada. Y fue tan diferente a la noche que pasamos juntos la última vez. Extrañé su relajo, el no complicarse con lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Extrañé la incipiente naturalidad que comenzaba a nacer, y que supuse, ahora había terminado.

Tendría que esperar saber lo que ella hablara con su padre, para saber en qué posición me encontraría. Para saber si volvía a ser la mujer que la que me propuso intentarlo y pareció tan cómoda con nuestro acuerdo. Y esperé verla regresar, porque una versión femenina de Zafiro iba a complicarlo todo.

A la mañana siguiente salí de allí sintiéndome perturbado, entendiendo que no debí confiarme en la aparente bondad de Kakyuu, y no es que sea mala persona, pero es obvio que la familia está primero y que uno no puede escapar de lo que es. En mi caso, tampoco puedo escapar de lo que no soy, y eso sería el hombre que Kakyuu ama o un matón de la mafia.

Ojalá y ella hiciera entrar en razón a Zafiro, al menos dándonos el tiempo suficiente para que Minako y yo encontráramos la espada.

Con el único pensamiento en la cabeza de hacer algo que me sacara de este punto, solo atiné a volver al museo donde estuvo la espada, en la desesperación por buscar una pista útil, algo que quizá se nos pasó antes, cualquier cosa que me sacara de todo este lío.

Había mucha gente alrededor, por la hora, por el día, yo que sé. Al parecer hoy todo el mundo quería visitar el maldito museo. Me fue imposible sacar algo el limpio de allí.

El día anterior había sido terrible, los líos y errores cometidos con Minako, la amenaza de Zafiro, el carácter Black de Kakyuu saliendo a flote en el peor momento. Supuse que lo mejor era desaparecerme del mundo un rato.

Caminé enojado hacia mi auto, llegando pronto a la zona alejada donde lo estacioné, intentando no llamar la atención con mis movimientos. Apenas abrí la puerta noté que había algo irregular: había sido forzada.

O intentaron robar mi lujoso auto, o alguien estaba siguiéndome, y las posibilidades de quién fuera esa persona, eran todas malas.

Pero antes que lograra ver a mi alrededor y ponerme alerta, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y todo se fue a negro.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **No sé si es mi idea o cada capítulo es más largo y demorón, pero también cada capítulo me entretengo más escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos quienes leen y sobre todo a quienes se dan tiempo para dejarme review.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


	7. Atrapados

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **7º "Atrapados."**

.

.

 **Minako**

No podía dormir bien, y no solo esta noche, ya era varias desde la visita de Diamante Black a esta casa. Saijo me había explicado su idea de buscar acercarse a él, y lograr distraerlo para que yo sacara a Serena de allí. En otra conversación agregó alguna alternativa más pacífica, creyendo ser capaz de convencer a Diamante de devolverme a Serena por las buenas, pero no me dejó tranquila. Había algo que me inquietaba porque sospeché que Diamante no era la clase de persona que dejaría ir a mi hermana tan fácil. Si la secuestró, si armó todo un show para hacerla estar a su lado, no iba a soltarla.

¿Por qué Saijo creía poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

Pero no era lo único que me tenía insomne.

En todos estos días, no tenía noticias de Yaten. Siempre era él quien me contactaba porque decía que yo era demasiado torpe y no quería que eso levantara sospechas, ni de Saijo hacia mí, ni de su maravillosa prometida mafiosa. Pero él nunca pasaba tanto sin comunicarse, porque estaba tan desesperado como yo.

A menos que encontrara la espada sin mí y desapareciera.

Comencé a buscarlo en los lugares obvios, pero su casa no tenía nada diferente a la última vez que estuve allí. Sabiendo que no podía ir a donde vive su futura esposa, solo atiné a ir donde el único que podía ayudarme a encontrarlo cuando comencé a preocuparme en serio: Taiki.

Una de las razones por las que nos dejaron ir cuando nuestro plan de espías falló, era que prometimos nunca más acercarnos a ese lugar enorme y lujoso, tan dispar a cualquier cosa que conocí en la vida. Pero no podía quedarme tranquila. Además sospeché que ni Taiki ni sus amiguitas nos dejarían totalmente libres.

El hermano mayor de Yaten me recibió muy enojado, teniendo ese trato hostil y algo brusco que siempre noté en los amigos de Saijo. No me agrada esa sutil violencia suya al tomar mi brazo y llevarme a rincones escondidos de su hogar, insistiendo en ocultarme del resto, o sea de Rei y Ami.

Estaba molesto y se notaba, por primera vez noté alguna inflexión en su voz. Fue tan agradable escuchar que por un instante salía de su rol como empleado perfecto. O algo así comentaba Yaten sobre su forma de ser, de todas formas cuando casi me mató, no lo noté dudar mucho, excepto cuando vio a su hermano ir por mí.

—¿Yaten te envió? —interrogó enseguida. —Les advertí que no podían nunca más acercarse a este lugar.

Podría haber jugado un poco, pero estaba preocupada, así que supuse que era hora de averiguar si quedaba algo del aprecio que alguna vez debió existir de Taiki hacia Yaten.

—No puedo encontrarlo. Él siempre me contacta porque trabajo para él —expliqué, siguiendo la mentira que Yaten comenzó para encubrirnos —pero no está por ningún sitio, estoy asustada.

Y bueno, no es que me asustara, Yaten es adulto y sabe cuidarse solo, seguro está bien, pero la paciencia no es mi fuerte. Además Taiki quizá ceda un poco si me ve vulnerable, todos los hombres parecen estar fascinados por una damisela en problemas. Puedo hacer eso.

Aunque después de todo, ¿no estaba yo acaso en problemas?

De alguna forma era Yaten la persona en la que estaba confiando mi boleto en dirección a mi hermana. Por más que Saijo prometiera un montón de cosas, él a cambio quería esa espada, y no creo que su proposición de ser más que una empleada, cambie sus deseos.

¿Sería bueno para mi aceptar estar al lado de alguien como él? En algún momento lo pensé, pero no me parecía tan buena idea ahora. Muchas cosas de las que estaba segura, ahora las dudaba. Quizá era la culpa por lo malo que he hecho, o porque estoy realmente preocupada de que algo le pasara a Yaten.

Miré a Taiki conversar con alguien por teléfono, no dejándome escuchar claramente qué hacía. Pero supuse que estaba intentando ubicar a su hermano, y la expresión en su rostro me dejaba claro que sí le importaba, y que no estaba obteniendo ninguna respuesta buena.

Taiki seguramente vigilaba a Yaten, incluso puedo apostar que sabe que no trabajo para él. Pero hay algo en las dos chicas con las que trabaja, que le impide decir algo más.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una voz a mi espalda. Enseguida me di vuelta, notando allí a Ami, tan calmada como siempre, tan pasivo-agresiva como siempre.

Taiki se acercó a ella, urgido, lo vi. ¿Cuánto miedo puede tenerle a esa mujer?

—Es algo personal, relacionado con mi hermano —me excusó.

—Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo, es personal. Quiero saber qué ocurre —insistió.

Miré a Taiki, intentando no meter la pata y hablar demás. No quería meter a Yaten en problemas, aunque el problema principal debe ser tener un hermano metido en una familia mafiosa, mientras estás comprometido con la heredera de uno de sus enemigos.

De pronto me pregunté si quizá la familia para la que trabaja Taiki era realmente enemiga de Zafiro Black. Si tenía suerte, serían aliados o algo así, no comprendo del todo los códigos entre ellos, pero imagino que nadie actúa por sí mismo.

—Intento ubicar a mi hermano, vino su empleada a pedirme ayuda —explicó.

Ami me miró sin dejarme saber si le molestaba mi presencia o solo era algo sin importancia para ella. Simplemente giró sobre sus pasos sin ningún apuro, antes de volver a hablarnos.

—Síganme —ordenó.

No esperé que me invitara a tomar el té o lo que sea que quiere compartir invitándonos a seguirla. Pensé que de una patada me echaría fuera, o peor aún, traería a su amiga Rei para que esta vez me hiciera desaparecer.

Pero no dijo nada sobre Taiki o sobre mi cuando, unos minutos después, llegamos a una parte muy alejada en el terreno donde se encontraba la gran casa.

Era un lugar notoriamente oculto, denso y aterrador. No quería entrar, pero Taiki iba caminando detrás de mí y me apuró, pareciendo nervioso e ignorante de lo que estaba pasando, al igual que yo.

Ami abrió la puerta, que tenía un sistema de seguridad bastante extraño, seguro si usaran eso en el resto de la casa, yo no me habría colado la otra vez.

Era todo penumbra, y apenas pude identificar a Rei sentada en una silla, aunque se puso de pie enseguida al vernos entrar. Toda ella era defensa, se notaba que nunca sería la clase de persona a la que pillas desprevenida, incluso se veía más letal que la última vez, sin dejar de ser una imagen elegante y refinada.

Ambas compartían eso, la sofisticación en sus personas, Ami era la calculadora, Rei era la violenta, pero ambas parecían diseñadas a la perfección para nunca ser vulnerables.

Yo, por otro lado, me sentí muy vulnerable cuando vi que había una persona más en ese lugar aterrador. Y que mi preocupación no había sido en vano.

Tenía a Yaten allí amarrado.

No era como estuve yo, que al parecer fui un inconveniente repentino del que tenían que deshacerse. Él estaba notoriamente desgastado, y quise pensar que solo era la incomodidad en la que se encontraba, y no que le habían hecho daño.

Quise reclamar, soltarlo y llevarlo lejos de allí. Estas mujeres eran muy crueles, y no me importa quienes sean, no me importa el poder que tengan, ni sus razones, no tienen derecho a hacerle daño al resto de las personas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Taiki, saliendo de su impresión.

—En honor a los años que llevas al servicio de nuestra familia, te responderé —anunció Ami.

—Deberías agradecerle, si fuera por mí, estarías ahí amarrado junto a tu hermano —agregó Rei.

Taiki miró nuevamente a Yaten, pero él no levantó su mirada, apenas moviéndose al escuchar que su hermano estaba allí.

—La única razón por la que los dejamos ir el otro día, fue porque necesitábamos información, no nos subestimes, Taiki. Nadie que entra aquí se va tan fácil —comenzó.

Y yo temí que supieran de nuestro acuerdo, de lo que buscábamos. Que se convirtieran en un obstáculo más.

—Prometí mantenerlo a raya —alegó Taiki, al fin haciéndole frente a esas dos.

—Un hermano tuyo que esté comprometido con alguien de los Black, y una amiguita de él que trabaja con Ace, ¿es eso mantener a raya? —se quejó Rei.

Taiki me miró sorprendido, y supe que esto solo se iba a poner peor.

Sin poder evitarlo, corrí junto a Yaten. Nadie hizo algún esfuerzo en evitarlo, así que pude llegar a él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, a sentirse algo cómodo en medio de toda esta tontería en la que nos habíamos metido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró.

—No me agradan los chicos que luego de besarme no llaman —bromeé, intentando animarlo.

Despejé su rostro, queriendo ver algún indicio de lo que le habían hecho. Pero sus ojos apenas abiertos no decían mucho. Yaten necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia y no sabía qué hacer para librarnos. Pero evidentemente aquí el único que podía hacer algo, era Taiki.

—Vete. Esto no es para ti —me ordenó, pero no podía hacerle caso, ahora menos que nunca.

Miré hacia donde estaba el trío de imbéciles sin corazón. Y ellos no movieron ni un músculo, ninguna compasión, ningún signo de dejarnos ir. O eso creí.

—He servido toda mi vida a su familia, sé que hay algo que puedo hacer para que dejen ir a mi hermano —pidió Taiki, al fin reconociendo a quién debía proteger.

Y de paso confirmándome lo que hace un instante dijo Ami: que estas dos mujeres eran parte de esa familia misteriosa, y no simples empleadas. Y eso encajaba mucho más en mi impresión sobre ellas. Seguro tienen a un montón de gente siguiéndonos y ya saben todo, y seguro que la razón por la que Taiki es tan abierto sobre ellas delante de mí, es porque va a ofrecerme a cambio de la vida de su hermano.

—Es injusto —interrumpí. —No tienen derecho a lastimar a Yaten, él solo quería saber de su hermano, no lo ve hace años, ¿acaso Taiki no ha protegido a esta familia? ¿Por qué lastiman a la suya?

—Minako —me calló Yaten, al parecer con suficiente energía para contener mi lengua.

Rei se acercó a mí, alejándome de Yaten y manteniéndome quieta. Yo se que podría mandar a alguien más a eso, pero parece que esta mujer tiene demasiada rabia contenida.

—Ella tiene un punto —admitió Ami. —Necesitamos tomar una decisión útil sobre estos dos, y esa decisión nos compete solo a los tres —indicó, refiriéndose a ella, Rei y Taiki. —Les enviaré a una habitación, Yaten y su amiguita, permanecerán encerrados allí hasta que tomemos una decisión, y en ningún caso les beneficiará.

Me queda muy claro que nada bueno puede salir de aquí, y no tengo idea qué se les va a ocurrir a estos tres, pero al menos agradecí que nos dieran un lugar mejor.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Nunca vi a mi hermano así. Y eso ayudó a que pudiera volver a sentirlo mi hermano por primera vez en muchos años, sin ironía de por medio. Él estaba arriesgando el lugar que tanto le costó obtener, por liberarme. Y me quedaba claro, después de lo que pensé en un inicio, que nada tuvo que ver con mi retención aquí. Dejé ir mi inicial enojo de creer que mi propio hermano había sido responsable de la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado.

No entendí nunca de lo que se trataba todo este mundo hasta que fui víctima de ellos. Ahora que había estado sufriendo las consecuencias. Porque todo para mí era lo que sabía a través de Zafiro, no vivirlo en carne propia.

Estaba perdido en los días que permanecí prisionero de Ami y Rei, me sentía tan desorientado como adolorido, y juré nunca más amarrar a alguien en mi vida. Aunque la única persona que he amarrado, es a Minako.

Y con todo lo escandalosa que es, no imaginé que llegara a armar escándalo aquí, por encontrarme. Se lo agradecí, pero también era extraño, porque no quería tener en mi cabeza la idea de que ella estaba cuidándome, quise simplemente creer que era malo para nuestro acuerdo que no estuviéramos completamente dedicados a la búsqueda.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba ella, muy ocupada en algo que no logré identificar. Mi cabeza dolía mucho y no quise preguntar nada más, solo quería descansar un poco. Así que agradecí la cama cómoda en la que me dejaron, aun cuando no olvidaba que estábamos allí encerrados, esperando saber qué decidirían sobre nosotros.

Minako se acercó a mi cuidadosa, mirando las heridas en mis muñecas.

—No es nada —le dije, apartando la mirada de la suya cuando se acercó demasiado.

—Lo sé, pero hay que limpiar —explicó con una sonrisa. Una leve, quizá queriendo animarme o hacerme olvidar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Pero podía ver claramente que estaba asustada. Yo tenía razón, este lugar no es para ella.

No protesté mucho, dejándola hacer lo que quería, intentando no quejarme cuando dolían las heridas. Tampoco era tan terrible, cualquier cosa ahora no parecía tan terrible.

—Serena es bastante torpe, desde niñas que soy la que limpia sus heridas cuando caía intentando hacer alguna locura conmigo. Incluso antes que de quedarnos sin mamá, así que soy muy buena enfermera— relató, siempre pareciendo tener esa mezcla de felicidad y melancolía cuando hablaba de su familia.

—Suena a que se divertían mucho juntas.

—Mi vida siempre fue divertida —me dijo. —Aun con lo que nos pasó, nunca hubo drama en mi vida, ni problemas, nos iba bien, reíamos mucho, estábamos juntas y eso era suficiente. Todo lo que pasa acá, en esta vida que tengo ahora, no lo comprendo. Creo que no lo comprendí hasta que vi lo que te hicieron —admitió.

Pero para mí no tenía sentido que le afectara, no era diferente a cuando casi la matan frente a mis ojos. ¿Sería eso? Recordaba esa imagen, de verla con un arma en su cabeza, del miedo a que lastimaran a alguien por mi culpa. Aunque sea una persona que no me interesa.

—¿Viste esta clase de cosas antes de unirte a los Black? —preguntó.

—Por el trabajo de papá supe de muchas cosas que pasaban, no vi mucho, pero sabía que no todo era risas y felicidad. No soy parte de los matones de los Black tampoco, no hago esta clase de cosas —expliqué.

—Eres su futuro yerno —corrigió. —Fuiste bastante bruto conmigo en un principio.

—Tú también.

Me miró, dejándome saber lo crudo que era todo esto para ella, y lo ajena estaba a esta clase de vida. No es que la considere superficial, no del todo, pero supongo que si su madre era tan maravillosa como siempre la describe, la tuvo siempre alejada de cualquier mal, quizá demasiado. A nadie le hace bien crecer en una burbuja, menos cuando de pronto se rompe de la forma en que lo hizo cuando fue lo del incendio. Yo estaba impactado por la violencia, pero si era sincero, no me espantaba tanto.

Mi padre prefirió siempre dejarnos ver que no todo en la vida era color de rosa.

—¿Dónde encontraste la información sobre mi? —preguntó. Y no entendí qué tenía que ver eso ahora, habíamos tenido suficiente.

—Registros civiles, esos registros que guardan los policías —expliqué, dándole en el gusto. Era la forma que tuve de saber con quién estaba tratando, mandar a un hombre a revisar donde mi padre solía encontrar sus respuestas.

Me gustan los acertijos, existen algunas manías que heredé de mi padre y aprendí de sus talentos como policía. Me gustaban los registros fotográficos a los que él tenía acceso, porque la fotografía era mi escape. Pero hace tanto no sostenía una cámara en mis manos, ni tenía a mi alcance algo que me hiciera sentir yo mismo. Esperaba algún día poder volver a preocuparme de lo que yo quiero, y no de tener que escapar de todo el mundo para poder recuperar mi vida.

—Creo que ellas, o tu hermano, no saben mucho sobre mí —comentó, llamando mi atención de nuevo.

—No existe mucha información sobre ti, y lo que encontré lo destruí —le dije, no tenía sentido ocultarlo de todas formas.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería tener solo en mis manos el poder de manipularte —admití, algo avergonzado.

—No eres el único con información. Ace sugirió eliminar todo dato sobre mí cuando comencé a trabajar para él.

No me sorprendía, pero me hacía sospechar aún más de ese tipo. Yo se que él no quiere nada bueno con Minako, pero ella parece no querer verlo.

—Es claro que solo quiere usarte. Tener todo poder sobre ti —alegué.

—Lo hizo para no despertar sospecha en Diamante —replicó, y no podía soportar que siguiera defendiéndolo. ¿Quién puede defender a alguien tan turbio?

—¿Por qué crees tanto en Ace? —quise saber.

—Tu crees en Zafiro, crees en Kakyuu, por algo te vas a casar con ella —se defendió.

—Sabes que estoy con ella para cubrir a mi hermano.

—Pero confías de todas formas. En que permaneciendo a su lado, tu hermano estará a salvo —finalizó. Y de alguna forma tenía razón.

Se apartó de mi, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, y era lo mejor, no tenía ganas de discutir.

—No es sobre Ace, es sobre creer. Necesito tener esperanza, necesito creer en alguien —murmuró.

La miré, sintiéndome molesto, no sabiendo cómo hacerla entender que Ace no era la persona en la que debía creer, y aun cuando ella le ocultaba su acuerdo conmigo, parecía seguir teniendo esa devoción hacia él, y no terminaría a menos que ella recuperara por su propia cuenta a su hermana. No quise enojarme, pero a veces el exceso de inocencia de Minako era desesperante. Incluso cuando estaba confesándome algo tan delicado, yo sabía que ella estaba equivocada.

Me conmovía esa ilusión que permanecía en ella, siendo como una pequeña luz en este mundo tan oscuro. Yo no escuchaba a nadie hablar de lo bueno que podía pasar, nadie que me animara a que terminaría bien todo este lío.

Quizá yo ya perdí toda esperanza en cualquier bondad. Pero ella no, y yo no quería que perdiera ese brillo que me agradaba.

Tampoco es que me agradara demasiado.

Lo que si me agradaría es poder creer que Taiki iba a sacarme de aquí, que iba a encontrar la forma de traer de vuelta a Seiya, o llevarnos a donde él se encuentre.

—Lita —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Lita, allá afuera —indicó, apuntando alguien a quién veía a través de la ventana. —Ella era la chica encargada de la reunión de Ace y sus amigos, el día que vi a Diamante.

—¿Viste a Diamante? —pregunté confundido.

—La llamada de Ace, el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que la recordaba, había interrumpido lo que prometí no volver a hacer con Minako. No quería hacerme demasiadas imágenes mentales sobre ella casi sin ropa sobre mi mesa. Ahora menos que nunca.

Por suerte para mi, ella siguió hablando.

—Cuando llegué a casa estaba Lita, una chica muy simpática y buena cocinera, organizaba un evento para Ace. Allí había varios hombres apostando, jugando cartas con él. Y entre esos hombres estaba Diamante Black —explicó.

No entendí mucho lo que ella decía, seguro mi atención está perdida por el desgaste físico.

Quise seguir preguntándole, para poder entender, pero Taiki interrumpió de pronto junto a dos hombres que inmovilizaron a Minako. Ella se resistió, pero tenían más fuerza, y por más que chilló y pedí que la soltaran, no lo hicieron, dejándome solo en la habitación con mi hermano.

No pude reaccionar o hacer algo por impedir que se la llevaran, y Taiki cerró la puerta enseguida para enfrentarme, sin dar alguna explicación sobre dónde se la habían llevado.

—No hay mucha salida para ustedes, o para ti —comenzó. —Debes saber que no puedo contradecir lo que ellas digan.

—Si puedes, tienes que liberarnos.

—Serás liberado, pero hay varias condiciones. —me calmó. Aunque no surtía algún efecto. —La primera es tan simple como permanecer con los Black e informarnos cuando alguna acción de ellos nos ponga en peligro. La segunda es que vas a ayudarme a buscar al heredero de esta familia. Y la tercera, es que entregarás a tu sirvienta como pago —explicó.

Mi sirvienta…

—No van a retener a Minako, ella se va conmigo —aseguré.

—¿Por qué tanta consideración? ¿Quién es ella para ti? —me preguntó, haciéndome sentir acorralado.

—No es nadie, simplemente no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a otra persona por mi culpa —defendí. Y era la verdad. Yo elegí meterme en todo esto, no iba a arrastrar a nadie a pagar por mis errores.

—Es culpa de ella que tú estés aquí. De no haberla descubierto hurgando en esta casa, de no venir aquí a buscarte, estarías en mejor posición.

—No es su culpa —alegué.

Mi hermano pareció perder entonces la paciencia, acercándose más hacia donde yo estaba acostado, y fue como un vago recuerdo de cuando era niño, y él me reprendía. Y sé que no estoy en edad de regaños, pero aunque no tuviera sentido, se sentía agradablemente familiar.

—Ya basta de mentiras Yaten. Ella trabaja para Kaitou Ace, quiero que me digas en qué está metida contigo —exigió.

Supongo que ante eso no me quedaba mucho más que hacer. No podía quedarme en la comodidad de los recuerdos infantiles, no podía reaccionar como un niño malcriado que pretende ignorar a su hermano mayor. Pero tampoco podía decirle lo que él quería saber.

—¡Debes hablar! No tienes idea de lo que estoy arriesgando —insistió ante mi silencio.

—Si pudiste mantener a salvo a Seiya, como dijiste, mantenme a salvo también, y ayuda a Minako a salir de aquí —era mi último recurso, porque yo aquí era la persona con menos armas para manipular a mi antojo la situación. Y ya que Taiki parecía tan informado sobre cómo funcionan las cosas, solo me quedaba pedir su ayuda.

Aunque en el fondo yo sabía que la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, era decirle la verdad. Contarle la historia sobre las niñas que nuestro padre había salvado, que Minako era una de esas niñas y que no haríamos ningún bien a la memoria de él, permitiendo que le hicieran daño.

El problema es que no podía hablar, sería traicionar la confianza que ella tuvo en mí, y yo no quería seguir portándome como un imbécil. Aunque tampoco podía dejarla aquí a cambio de mi libertad condicional.

—Si quieres, ambos te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese heredero. Ese es el trato. Una vez encontremos a ese hombre, tú me ayudas con la espada y nos dejas en paz al fin —resolví simple.

—Eres tan terco —respondió. —Pero supongo que no tengo otra opción. Tú y Seiya se parecen más de lo que admiten.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Seiya?

Taiki pareció complicado, no queriendo responder alguna cosa. Lo vi dudar y evitar mirarme, aunque al final terminó sentándose allí en la cama, frente a mí, desmoronando un poco su aprendida postura de mafioso.

—Él está a salvo, me pidió un favor —me dijo. —Pero tampoco quiso confiar en mí, no sé la razón por la que huyó, solo sé que necesitaba desaparecer del mapa, y le ayudé. Él está a salvo.

—No fue lo que dijiste en un inicio —reclamé, sintiendo nuevamente miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a mi otro hermano.

—Yaten, no puedo confiar en ti todo lo que hago. Mira en todos los líos que te metes. Necesito poder cuidarlos, y para eso debo mantener mi posición en esta familia.

—¿Quiénes son? Aun no sé de qué familia hablas. Y si acepto lo que propones solo estaré más hundido. No puedo salir del poder de los Black, no puedo sacar a Minako de las manos de Ace, ¿y quieres que además esté involucrado con otra maldita familia de mafiosos? ¿Es eso proteger a tu familia? —reclamé, deseando de verdad poder liberarnos de todo esto.

Taiki agachó la cabeza, apretando sus puños, pude ver que intentaba controlarse pero no estaba funcionando. No iba a ser más suave con él, porque no quiero perder lo poco de libertad que me queda.

—Nunca podré salir de aquí, de mi lugar con esta familia. Ese es el precio que tuve que pagar para que se mantuvieran a salvo. El jefe de esta familia no era un santo, solo quería proteger a su familia y usó los recursos que tenía. Ami y Rei son parte de lo que queda de esa familia y solo desean recuperar a quien falta.

—¿Por qué sigues ayudándolas? —quise saber.

—Supongo que por la misma razón que ayudas a esa chiquilla. No importa el tiempo que pase, nunca dejaremos de hacer lo que nuestro padre hacía, es parte de cada uno de nosotros —explicó. Y por más que quise negarlo, él tenía razón.

Aunque si no podía negármelo a mí mismo, podía hacerlo con Taiki.

—No intento proteger a nadie.

—Si lo haces, Yaten. Y aun cuando mi prioridad es que tu y Seiya estén a salvo, protegeré a esta familia también —aseguró.

Lo vi meter la mano a su bolsillo y me puse alerta. No es que crea que él pudiera sacar un arma o algo así, pero a estas alturas Taiki me da un poco de miedo.

Pero solo sacó un teléfono, buscando algo en él y luego me lo entregó.

En la pantalla estaba el nombre de nuestro hermano, y estaba procesando la llamada. Miré a Taiki confundido, pero no dijo nada más, apartándose lo que más pudo sin salir de la habitación. Dándome espacio para hablar.

— _¿Ocurre algo? —_ dijo Seiya al otro lado de la línea.

—Soy Yaten.

— _¿Estás con Taiki? ¿Te dijo lo que ocurrió? —_ preguntó urgido.

—Algo así. Eres tu el que no dice mucho —respondí. Hablándole más calmado que la última vez que él se comunicó.

— _No quise preocuparlos, pero ocurrió algo que me obligó a esconderme._

—¿Y qué hay de Kakyuu? Ella cree que la abandonaste —le recordé.

Hubo un silencio en la línea, y por un instante creí que él había cortado, pero escuché de pronto un suspiro profundo, quizá era tiempo de que él dijera la verdad.

— _Espero poder aclarar las cosas con ella en algún momento. No quise hacerlo de esa forma, pero estuve obligado._

—¿Qué hiciste? Estás huyendo, debe existir una razón.

— _No puedo decírtelo, es peligroso_ —me negó — _Dile a Kakyuu, si la ves, que la quiero mucho, y que lamento no haber sido el hombre que ella esperaba_ —admitió, algo dolido.

Pero yo no podía hacer eso. No comprendía por qué mi hermano admitiría quererla, si no pretendía estar a su lado, ¿qué podía ser más importante que eso? Kakyuu amaba a Seiya, no importaba cuanto ella intentara amarme, siempre iba a preferirlo a él. Y de alguna forma me dolía, porque a parte de mi le gustaba tener la ilusión de que iba a poder encontrar felicidad entre tanta oscuridad.

No podía creer que estaba admitiendo eso.

—Tienes que volver, Seiya, tienes una responsabilidad acá aun —le reclamé.

— _Tengo una responsabilidad mucho más importante ahora, pero en algún momento volveremos a vernos, Yaten. Lo prometo —_ aseguró, luego cortando la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, sintiendo mi energía aun más drenada que después de estar amarrado y maltratado por la familia que Taiki protegía. No había sido una pelea con Seiya, pero a cada cosa que él decía, más confundido estaba sobre su situación.

Y más confundido sobre mi propia situación, sobre lo que estaba sintiendo con todo esto.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Estaba frente a Ami, esta vez sin la presencia poco agradable de Rei. Pero eso no me tranquilizaba. Al menos Rei es evidentemente violenta, ya sé qué esperar de ella. Ami me da un poco de miedo, en cualquier momento saca un arma y me vuela los sesos, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

—Me agrada tu ímpetu, aunque te mete en demasiados problemas —me alagó, supongo.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —quise saber.

—Tu identidad. No sé de donde saliste y sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de ignorarte —explicó.

—Soy nadie, una persona simple que se metió en donde no debía. Ya sabes para quién trabajo, también sabes que Yaten es mi amigo —expliqué vaga.

—Eres una ladrona que consigue todo lo que Kaitou Ace le pide. Es curioso, dudo que Ace esté contento de saber que eres amiga de alguien más.

—Él no es mi dueño.

—¿Estás segura? —devolvió, y entonces comenzó a revisar algunas carpetas. Esta gente tiene una obsesión con el papeleo. No me gusta el papeleo, me recuerdan las tareas escolares.

Ami me habla como si fuera mayor que yo, como si supiera mucho más de la vida de lo que yo sé, y dudo mucho que su edad sea mayor a la mía. ¿Qué será lo que pretende hacer conmigo? No creo que tanta charla sea necesaria.

—Eres una chica linda, astuta. Confío en que sabes usar todas las armas que tienes. Porque tengo una propuesta para ti, si te interesa salir bien parada de esta casa.

Yo no quería tratos, mi interés en permanecer en este mundo era simple, y no iba a cambiar mi objetivo por lo que quisiera Ami, ni por nadie.

—Quiero ir a casa.

—¿Con Ace? ¿Qué hay de Yaten? Llegaste aquí buscándolo, diste todo ese discurso para que lo liberásemos —preguntó, y tenía razón. Yo no saldría de aquí sin él. Después de todo, era mi socio.

—¿Qué hay de Lita? ¿Trabaja para ustedes o es parte de la familia misteriosa? Se ve mucho más simpática que tú o Rei —devolví, intentando quitar el interés sobre mí.

Ami sonrió, no alterándose en lo más mínimo. Y yo quería que se alterara, que no tuviera todo el control de la situación. Apesto como mafiosa, al parecer mi único talento útil en este mundo bajo, es robar.

—Te contaré mi historia familiar si me cuentas la tuya —ofreció.

Resoplé perdiendo la paciencia, pero le hice caso, comenzando a hablar.

—Mi madre murió hace años, nunca conocí a mi padre. No tengo a nadie en la vida, me dedico a cobrar por lo que sé hacer bien. Me gusta el dinero —relaté, como un disco rayado que había repetido en exceso.

Preferí ocultar a Serena, porque mencionarla a ella, significaba dar más explicaciones. Y mientras menos sepan de mi, menos podrán manipularme. Yaten tenía razón sobre el poder de tener información.

Ella me miró sin inmutarse y comenzó su propio relato:

—El padre de Rei y mi madre eran hermanos, también el padre de Lita. Tuve una familia numerosa, pero somos pocos los que aun estamos con vida. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por protegerlos —me dijo, pero tuve la sensación que, al igual que lo hice yo, solo estaba diciéndome lo que no implicara peligro para sus propios planes.

¿Cómo es que estábamos todos aquí moviendo piezas solo por proteger a nuestras familias? Aunque Yaten y yo no hacíamos daño a nadie, era muy diferente a lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

—La única forma de que tu y Yaten se desliguen de nosotros, es muertos. Te estoy ofreciendo permanecer con vida, si trabajas para mí.

—Sabes mejor que yo que no es fácil desligarte de alguien como Ace —respondí.

—No te he dicho que lo dejes. Me sirves allí. El punto es que si te atreves a traicionarnos, te va a costar caro —me amenazó.

No dije alguna palabra. No podía traicionar a Saijo, no quería ser así de malagradecida cuando había sido él quien me acogió y ofreció su ayuda cuando más lo necesité. Aun cuando no he podido recuperar a mi hermana, Saijo me dio su palabra. Y traicionar a las personas nunca ha sido mi estilo.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Tienes hasta la noche —finalizó.

Sus hombres maleducados entraron nuevamente, llevándome de vuelta hacia la habitación en la que me encerraron con Yaten.

Él dormía cuando entré, y no quise despertarlo. Había pasado unos días duros y necesitaba descansar, fue bueno que lograra relajarse un poco aun estando en este lugar.

—Minako —me llamó.

Supongo que este lugar no debe dejar descansar a nadie.

Me acerqué a su lado, sentándome, tocando su brazo un instante antes de que él lo quitara.

—Hice un trato con Taiki, debemos ayudarlos a encontrar a un hombre, el heredero de esta familia. Mi hermano nos ayudará a encontrar la espada y podremos librarnos de todo esto —me explicó.

Procesé lo que él decía, un trato tan similar como el que Ami ofreció. Pero era diferente, Yaten tiene a su hermano aquí. Yo estoy sola.

—No lo creo —respondí. —Aun si hacemos lo que dicen, aun si Taiki nos ayuda, es una sola espada, solo uno de nosotros va a liberarse de todo esto.

Él permaneció en silencio, dándome la razón, pero parecía complicado. Supongo que tener a tanta gente jalándote en su dirección, debe ser agotador.

—Es todo muy confuso ahora —admitió.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hablé con Seiya —murmuró. —Hay algo que no quiere decirnos.

—¿Pudiste contactarte?

—Taiki puede, le ayudó con algo, pero el idiota de Seiya no quiere decirnos más. ¿Qué tontería podría tenerlo ocupado? Aquí tengo que quedarme siendo maltratado por gente que no conozco, conteniendo a la mujer con la que él estaba, y además le debo dar mensajes de su parte. Es un imbécil.

Procesé lo que estaba diciéndome, siendo tan claro el resentimiento que tenía hacia sus hermanos. Me costaba comprenderlo, porque parte de mi moría por estar en su lugar, porque él no veía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de tener a uno de sus hermanos a su lado, y al menos poder comunicarse con el otro.

—Eres tú el imbécil —reclamé, y él me miró sin entender mi insulto. —¿Tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres?

—No tengo ganas de charlas positivas.

—Daría lo que sea por ver nuevamente con Serena, hablar por teléfono, saber que está bien. He perdido la cuenta de las noches en las que me quedo dormida intentando no olvidar su voz. Y tu tienes todo ese maldito resentimiento solo porque no sabes todo lo que pasa —le dije, dejando lo que quedaba de mi buen humor irse.

Era incluso aterrador, si lo pensaba, porque Yaten sonaba como Ami y su necesidad de saber y controlarlo todo.

Quizá era mejor escapar por mi cuenta, con tal, Yaten tenía a Taiki para que lo ayude. Incluso cuando no quiera aceptarlo.

—No voy a trabajar para nadie, voy a escapar de aquí. Tú tienes que quedarte —decidí.

—Es difícil escapar de aquí. ¿Pero por qué tendría que quedarme?

—Porque Taiki puede ayudarte a escapar de tu prisión Black, y puede reunirte con Seiya. ¿No es eso lo que querías? —resolví.

Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que él quiere. Tanto hay oculto, que a veces no se qué creer, en quién creer.

—No puedo simplemente desaparecer de la vida de Kakyuu, ya lo hizo mi hermano, no quiero que sufra más —se excusó.

Así que era eso. Después de todo, puede que sin darse cuenta, siente algo por ella. No debería molestarme, es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero si él llega a permanecer al lado de la heredera de la familia Black, nunca será libre.

Aunque no soy nadie para decidir por Yaten. Si es lo que él desea, está bien por mí.

—Fue un placer —dije, estirando mi mano hacia la suya.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No voy a quedarme aquí, no puedo. Serena aun está prisionera —expliqué. —Ace me ayudará, es el trato. Así que creo que es momento de terminar con nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Así que vas a seguir confiando en él?

—Tengo que hacerlo, es todo lo que me queda.

—Podría ayudarte, pedirle a Taiki que use sus influencias —me ofreció.

Le sonreí, porque parecíamos tan distintos el uno con el otro, en comparación con el momento en que nos conocimos.

—Taiki y esas mujeres están muy ocupados buscando a otra persona, y quieren tu ayuda —le respondí, porque él parecía no entender nada. Quizá le golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza.

—El trato que hice con ellos es para ti también. No puedes irte.

Me jodía tanto que decidiera por mí. Yo sabía lo que debía hacer, y nadie iba a obligarme a nada que me desviara de mi objetivo.

—¿Por qué no te preocupas de ti? Ve, ayuda a tu hermano y a esas dos víboras. Y después te vas a casa feliz de los Black y te acuestas con tu prometida, debe estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos.

Me miró confundido, pareciendo no entender mi reacción. Yo ya estaba aburriéndome de tanta charla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada. Haz la estupidez que quieras.

—De acuerdo, vete. Sal de aquí y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. Vete a moverle el trasero a Ace, a ver si así logra cumplir su promesa —devolvió molesto.

¿Y qué se cree este idiota?

No dije alguna cosa más, solo quería golpearlo.

Pero ya estaba maltratado, así que salí de allí enseguida, intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no volver a ser atrapada por esta familia, ni por nadie.

Yo era libre, y era tiempo de dejárselo en claro a todo el mundo.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Estaba molesto porque Minako era incapaz de entender en dónde estaba metida. Seguía insistiendo en regresar con Ace, y no iba a hacer nada por detenerla. Se había acabado el trato y la tenía fuera de mi vida, bien por mi.

Ahora al fin podría encargarme de salir de todo este enredo.

No me agradaba aceptar el trato con esta gente, pero no tenía salida. Sobre todo cuando se dieran cuenta que mi socia había escapado. No me quedaba de otra que jugar a dos bandos entre ellos y los Black.

Permanecí quieto y sin llamar a nadie por un buen rato, dándole tiempo a Minako para su escape. Una y otra vez sus palabras volvían a mi cabeza, en su reclamo por lo malagradecido que era sobre mis hermanos.

No es que me moleste, simplemente me siento tan lejano a mi propia idea de vida, que me desespera tener que estar entre los secretos de Taiki y los de Seiya, pareciendo que ninguno me creía capaz de soportar la verdad.

Puede que sea cierto que de alguna forma no podemos evitar proteger a las personas, que eso de que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol es verdad y nuestro padre hizo su trabajo muy bien. Pero sea o no cierto, yo ya no me preocuparía ni de Seiya ni de Minako. Iba a cumplir con lo que me piden y saldría de todo esto.

O me casaría con Kakyuu, que al final no era tan mala idea. No me lo pareció cuando escuché a Seiya hablar sobre ella. Algo me molestó en exceso y tuve miedo de que fueran celos, porque de alguna forma sentía cariño por mi futura esposa. Lo suficiente como para, a ratos, imaginarme una vida con ella.

No la amaba, y tenía más que claro que era una locura quedarme a su lado, pero una vez más me atacaba esa necesidad de recuperar una familia, y ella era la alternativa, el formar una nueva.

La puerta se abrió en un estruendo e intenté hacerme el dormido, pero Taiki me movió sin mucho cuidado, dejándome a la vista de Ami y Rei, que esta vez traían una tercera acompañante.

—Dinos donde está —exigió la pelinegra.

—¿De qué hablan? —respondí intentando disimular.

—Minako se fue y seguro tu la ayudaste —me acusó.

—Estaba dormido, no la veo desde que Taiki la mandó a sacar de aquí.

—Ya, chicas —calmó la cara nueva del grupo. —Seguro fue donde Ace, me ocuparé de que no haga alguna estupidez.

Lita, ella debía ser la mujer de la que habló Minako. Supongo que con ella rondando, su idea de alejarse de esta familia será complicada. Pero al menos yo podía hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance por evitar que la trajeran de vuelta.

Por más que me moleste, el pelear con Minako es lo mejor para ella, así no me busca, así no se expone más al peligro. Después de todo, estoy metido en tanto lío que dudo poder ayudarla a encontrar a su hermana. Ese nunca fue el trato y yo tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

—¿Y qué importa ella? —pregunté. —Taiki me dijo que puedo ser útil para ustedes y acepté.

Rei sonrió burlona.

—Sabemos qué clase de chica es ella, y cómo convence a los hombres. ¿Piensas que Ace la tiene trabajando solo como ladrona? Esa clase de mujer puede traicionarnos, puede decirle a él lo que planeamos.

—No tengo idea qué planean, y ella tampoco lo sabe —respondí.

—Taiki, encárgate de hacerlo útil. O lo usaremos para entretenernos si no tiene alguna otra cualidad que su cara bonita —agregó.

De pronto entendí la molestia de Minako cuando le he dicho que solo anda moviéndole el trasero a los hombres.

Mi hermano permaneció a mi lado cuando las tres mujeres salieron de la habitación. Seguía serio e incómodo, a ratos pareciéndome tan acorralado como yo.

—Vendrá un médico a revisarte, no esperes disculpas de parte de ellas. Apenas estés en condición, debes revisar entre las pertenencias de nuestro padre —indicó.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—No pude acercarme a ustedes, por precaución. Tú conoces mejor que yo cómo él trabajaba, y es posible que nos dé alguna pista sobre el heredero. ¿Tienes acceso a la casa?

—Sigo viviendo en esa casa, vivía allí con Seiya hasta hace poco —expliqué.

Desde que mi hermano desapareció, no había regresado a casa. Estuve tan ocupado ayudando a Kakyuu a cubrir la mentira sobre su amor y futuro esposo, que no regresé más a mi propio hogar. Y era cierto, nuestro padre podría tener algo útil, pero no sé si quería profanar su memoria usando sus cosas para trabajar con la mafia.

Por otro lado, mi padre también trabajó para ellos.

Tal como dijo Taiki, fui revisado por un médico muy sospechoso. Solo estaba un poco maltratado, pero no tenía daño grave. Los hombres que trabajan para Ami y Rei no eran tan sanguinarios como los hombres de Zafiro. Aunque creo que ellas no me harían real daño sabiendo que soy el objeto para manipular a Taiki.

Así que una vez terminada la revisión, fue tiempo de salir de ese lugar.

Volver a mi casa, la familiar, era extraño.

Apenas abrí la puerta sentí que había pasado toda una vida desde la última vez que pisé el lugar. Solía ser una persona que lo tenía todo claro, y aunque existían cosas que aun me faltaba descubrir para mi vida, era feliz.

Tenía lo que necesitaba, vivía bien y tranquilo. Mi hermano era una molestia a la que estaba acostumbrado y había aprendido a vivir con la idea de que mi padre murió para descansar.

Mi trabajo era agradable, la fotografía turística me permitía pasar tiempo al aire libre capturando imágenes sin ser un excursionista que vive revolcándose en la tierra por obtener una fotografía.

Lograba tener tiempo para tocar guitarra sin que nadie lo supiera, por las tardes descargaba energías en el gimnasio, que me había ayudado bastante cuando Zafiro quiso que me convirtiera en uno de sus peones.

Pero nada de eso existía ahora, y me costaba reconocer al Yaten que vivió aquí hace unos meses. Tuve que hacer un repaso mental de lo que solía ser mi rutina, para volver a conectarme con lo que era, y me espantaba. Era espantoso entender que quizá nunca volvería a ser la persona que vivía aquí, que me había perdido.

Busqué en algunos muebles, apenas encontrando recuerdos de Seiya y sus logros deportivos, algunas tonterías mías de cuando era niño, pero poco documento.

Me perdí por varias horas vagando entre recuerdos, a medida que iba encontrando tonterías sin importancia, que de alguna forma significaban tanto para mi, o para mi padre y Seiya.

No había alguna cosa de Taiki, y supuse que era parte de todo el montaje, el hacernos olvidar que existió en nuestras vidas, y ahora que había regresado, me sentía tan confundido sobre qué sentir al respecto. ¿Sería él en el fondo parecido a Seiya o a mi? O quizá a mi padre.

De pronto vino una idea a mi cabeza, recordando mi propia forma de cuidar lo que no quería que nadie supiera.

Caminé a la cocina y comencé a mover los azulejos, buscando uno suelto, similar a lo que tenía en mi cabaña. Nada en las paredes o en los muebles, nada en el piso, y comencé a sentirme ansioso porque sabía que allí debía estar lo que buscaba, aun cuando no tenía idea qué buscaba exactamente.

Uno de los azulejos se movió al golpearlo, y aunque estaba cuidadosamente ubicado, logré sacarlo.

Allí estaban un montón de papeles y fotografías sobre una mujer que tenía más o menos la edad de mis padres, pero nada tenía que ver conmigo, nunca la había visto hasta que miré su cabello largo azulado, sus ojos fijos mirando con amor a dos bebés que descansaban en sus brazos.

Seguí buscando entre los documentos, buscando un nombre, queriendo saber quién era ella y porqué mi padre tenía estas cosas. Entre fechas de nacimiento, matrimonio con un hombre que llevaba muchos años muerto, direcciones, encontré su nombre: Ikuko Tsukino.

Y tras eso, más fotos de ella cuando los dos bebés que cargaba, se habían convertido en un par de niñas rubias que jugaban felices alrededor de ella. Y aunque recordaba muy poco de esos años, yo conocía a esas niñas. Conocía actualmente a una de ellas.

Eran Minako y Serena.

No tenía claro aun cómo eran las cosas, y era evidente que no toda la información estaba aquí guardada, pero supe en ese momento que la madre de Minako era la clave para encontrar al heredero de la familia que protege Taiki. Porque si mi padre tuvo que proteger a ese heredero, algo tiene que ver con esta señora.

La familia que cuidó a ese heredero era simple, como la mía. Minako seguro no tiene idea que en su sencilla familia había estado involucrado alguien de la mafia.

Era todo tan confuso, y no lograba entender si tanto he escuchado sobre cómo era la familia Tsukino, porqué nunca supe de ese bebé que entregaron para ser cuidado.

Tampoco supe qué iba a decirle a Taiki sobre lo que había descubierto. No podía arriesgar a nadie así, no podía arriesgar a Minako y su hermana cuando mi padre las había protegido tanto.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Me sentí un poco triste, porque Yaten de alguna forma, era mi amigo. Era la conexión a mi pasado, y el símbolo de que de alguna forma, todo podía mejorar. Quizá solo estaba viendo demasiado de su padre en él, y me gustaba creer que nos habíamos topado por alguna razón importante. Y eso no era cierto.

Estaba bien por mi si quería casarse con esa mujer, si él la quería y decidía renunciar a su libertar, era asunto suyo. Mejor para mí, porque si Yaten se amarra a los Black, no necesitará la espada, y podré tenerla yo.

Aunque será más difícil encontrarla sin su ayuda.

—Venus —me llamó Saijo, sin siquiera tocar la puerta de mi habitación —Tengo un pendiente, pero cuando regrese, tu y yo vamos a hablar —me informó.

Creo que era la primera vez que él se dirigía a mi con ese tono tan duro. Algo estaba pasando y temí que él descubriera lo que estuve haciendo a sus espaldas. Mi trato con Yaten, mi estadía en casa de alguno de sus enemigos, el hecho de que he sido muy poco honesta con él.

Saijo había desaparecido antes de que pudiera responderle, y supuse que la única forma de evitar su molestia hacia mí, era haciendo que me deseara nuevamente. Aunque siempre me desea, pero necesito que se distraiga en eso y no más charlas.

Aunque quizá podría abrirme un poco con él, buscar algo de compañía ahora que me sentía tan sola, y esa sensación desagradable que no me dejaba sonreír. El no tener alguna persona a mi lado con quien compartir mi vida, ni amigos, ni mi hermana, ni mi madre.

Extrañaba reírme de las malas calificaciones que Serena y yo sacábamos en la escuela, aun cuando eso nos costara un reto de parte de nuestra madre. Extraño ir al parque y simplemente sentarme a disfrutar un helado de chocolate. Extraño abrazar a la gente que amo. Y poder ser yo misma sin preocuparme de construir muros a mi alrededor para poder protegerme.

Y en las últimas semanas, en algunos instantes, me sentía libre.

Hice lo de siempre mientras estaba en casa de Saijo. Fui a comer algo que preparó la gente de la cocina, conversé con ellos alguna tontería, entrené para relajarme y tomé un baño, comenzando a tomar mi postura de Venus para cuando él llegara.

Era de noche cuando apareció de nuevo, abriendo la puerta de mi habitación sin avisar, pareciendo poco amistoso.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Él se acercó a mi, tomando mi muñeca y acercándome a su cuerpo, no era violento, pero tampoco era cariñoso como solía ser.

—¿Dónde te metes todo el tiempo? ¿Crees que no se que algo estás tramando?

Me mantuve en silencio, temiendo ser descubierta. Pero tenía que inventar algo pronto.

Lo miré, dejándole saber que me estaba intimidando.

—Quiero a mi hermana, necesito ver a mi hermana. Por favor, llévame donde Diamante, me portaré bien, no intentaré nada. Pero déjame verla —le rogué.

Pero hubo algo diferente. No estaba fingiendo, aun cuando necesitaba ablandar su corazón, yo necesitaba desesperadamente tener alguna noticia de que Serena estaba bien.

—Sabes que no depende de mí, pero quiero que estés tranquila, así que tengo algo para ti —anunció, sacando un sobre de su traje.

Me lo entregó y lo recibí confundida, abriéndolo enseguida.

Era de Serena.

Mi corazón se agitó, pareciendo irreal que estaba al fin obteniendo algo. Empecé a repasar las breves líneas, queriendo escuchar en mi cabeza su voz diciendo cada palabra.

Ella estaba bien, no quería que me preocupara por su bienestar y prometía que pronto nos reuniríamos.

Me dejé caer en la cama, sin despegar mi vista del papel, repitiendo una y otra vez lo que decía, absorbiendo cada mínima esperanza que significara esa carta.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz —me interrumpió Saijo, y volví a mirarlo. —Lo conseguí a través de una sirviendo de Diamante, ella le mostró un video tuyo a Serena, y te escribió. Así que imprimí eso para ti —explicó.

—¿Video? —pregunté confundida.

—Uno de mis empleados te grabó, un día que estabas en el jardín. Agregué un mensaje sobre lo mucho que la extrañas. ¿Vas a dejar de preguntarlo todo? —se quejó.

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias.

—Eres afortunada, no me interesa el bienestar de nadie, pero si burlar la seguridad de Diamante es lo que debo hacer para que sonrías y te tranquilices, está bien por mi —explicó, luego tomó mi rostro, acariciándome con calma.

Cerré mis ojos a su toque, aceptando que al fin él estaba cumpliendo parte de su palabra, y que quizá pronto podría tener a mi hermana.

—Venus, necesito algo a cambio —dijo serio.

—Lo que digas —acepté, perdida en mi emoción por esa carta.

—Quiero esa espada, y te quiero a ti —lanzó, así, no como pregunta, si no como orden.

Lo miré saliendo de mi burbuja, intentando comprender a qué se refería. La espada era una cosa, y entiendo que no he logrado nada aun, estaba bien que me presionara con eso y me pondría a trabajar enseguida.

Pero no supe a qué se refería con que me quería. ¿Quería acostarse conmigo de nuevo? Era una forma muy poco sutil de pedirlo, y él solía ser cuidadoso conmigo.

—¿Quieres tocarme? —pregunté suave.

—No —respondió serio, y luego sonrió. —En realidad sería una mentira decir que no quiero tocarte, quiero eso todo el tiempo. Eres exquisita —me alagó.

No pudo resistirse y atrapó mi boca en la suya, tomando mi nuca para profundizar el beso que me vi obligada a responder.

¿Qué ocurría? Yo no solía forzarme tanto, yo disfrutaba de este jugueteo con él. Me encantaban sus besos, y había sido divertido acostarnos. Pero ahora tuve que hacerlo por fuerza y no sabía porqué.

O quizá sí sabía, pero la razón se encontraba ya fuera de mi vida. Yo y mi maldita necesidad de recordar mi pasado feliz, me tenía algo confundida respecto a mi ex socio. Solo porque él había sido testigo de una vida que ya no tenía.

Me aparté de Saijo, evitando su mirada y él pareció no darse cuenta de mis actitudes.

—No soy la clase de hombre que rompe un trato, así que necesito que traigas la espada. Y una vez la tenga en mis manos, te quedarás conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya te lo dije el otro día, pero parece que no lo has comprendido —comenzó a explicar —Cuando la espada esté aquí, tu dejarás de trabajar para mi, comenzarás a estudiar algo que te guste, haremos los arreglos que creas necesarios, y te irás a mi habitación.

¿Estaba Saijo proponiéndome ser formalmente su amante?

— Y cuando estés lista, te vas a casar conmigo —anunció finalmente.

Mis ojos se ampliaron ante la impresión por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esto se había escapado de mis manos, no era una propuesta de matrimonio, era un aviso de que no tenía opción a negarme, y que por más que creí tener el control de Saijo, él seguía haciendo lo que quería.

Y mientras me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y mi cama, desprendiendo los botones de mi ropa y dejando mi piel a su vista hambrienta, me pregunté cómo iba a ser mi vida ahora que Saijo había decido que yo iba a ser su esposa.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, pero tenía dos caminos posibles para este capítulo y no me decidía por uno.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y leer. ¿Y, qué tal resultó?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_


	8. Permutación

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **8º "Permutación."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que acepté la propuesta de Taiki y quedé metido hasta el cuello en líos. ¿Qué hay aquí sino problemas? No podía quitar esa pregunta de mi cabeza.

Me vi perdido en una rutina aun más agotadora que antes. Dividiendo mi tiempo entre Taiki y sus mandatos, y mi vida con los Black. Tratando de esconder que estaba jugando a dos bandos, y estaba ahogado de tantas mentiras, de tanto secreto.

No fui capaz de decirle a mi hermano lo que encontré sobre la madre de Minako, porque temí que fueran tras ella nuevamente, porque desde que arrancó no hemos sabido más. Y eso era bueno, supongo. Espero que su confianza en Ace no le juegue una mala pasada y logre recuperar a su hermana. Yo solo podía cubrir su espalda y evitar que su familia apareciera en el radar de los demás. Aunque lo más probable es que tarde o temprano Taiki y su familia protegida sepan la verdad. Pero no será por mí, no quería ser responsable de poner en peligro a alguien a quien mi padre protegió. Era el único rincón limpio y sensato que quedaba de mi.

Sin embargo no dejé de investigar, y tenía en mi poder más información. Comencé a pensar que quizá mi padre había dejado a propósito todo esto para que Seiya o yo lo encontrásemos, dándonos la responsabilidad de seguir cuidando de las dos niñas que él protegió, ahora que él ya no estaba. Aunque él no tenía como saber que alguna vez iba a toparme con Minako, Seiya por otro lado no la conoce, ni a ella ni a su hermana.

Quisiera poder hablar con Seiya sin que Taiki esté presente, quizá podríamos aclarar algunas cosas y saber qué información podíamos compartir con el resto.

Aunque poco importaba actualmente lo que yo quisiera, mis deseos de liberarme de toda la situación, mis decisiones, no tenían importancia al lado de las órdenes que recibía.

—Estás despierto, siempre despiertas antes que yo —murmuró Kakyuu, acercándose a mí y despejando mi rostro del cabello rebelde que cubría uno de mis ojos.

La miré tan calmada, distinta a unas semanas atrás. Supongo que porque consiguió lo que quería, o parte de ello. Me tenía a su lado, su padre estaba tranquilo y no la presionó a adelantar tanto el matrimonio, lo que me daba tiempo.

Y yo me dejé llevar, quedándome aquí para tomar lo que ella me ofrecía, intentando seguir en esta mentira que a ratos me parecía real, a ratos me hacía sonreír y pasarme un buen momento. Quizá me había rendido, pero el premio de consuelo no estaba tan mal, porque puede que algún día logre que el cariño que ha crecido de mí hacia Kakyuu, se transforme en amor. O eso intento repetir a diario.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunté, acariciando su rostro, no prestándole toda la atención que quise, o que ella quería.

—Poco, pero bien —bromeó. —Eres tu el que parece nunca descansar.

—Este lugar me hace sentir incómodo —le dije honesto.

—¿Mi cama, mi casa? Es tu hogar también —aclaró.

Pero estaba equivocada. Mi hogar era ese que comencé a registrar hace poco, el lugar al que no volví desde que mi hermano desapareció, y si tenía algún lugar que se pareciera un poco a un hogar, no era este. Mi cabaña no parecía tan mala después de todo.

Había estado varios días pensando en darle a Kakyuu el mensaje que le envió Seiya, pero no sabía cómo ella iba a tomarlo. A veces parecía superar el tema, y otras, hablaba de él como si no pudiera dejar de sentir rencor. Ese rencor tan grande que solo es posible sentir cuando alguien que amas te ha herido, o eso me han dicho, yo qué sé de amor.

—Tengo algo que decirte —anuncié. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándome preocupada, dándome su atención.

Tampoco puedo estar ocultándole por siempre a mi hermano.

—Hablé con Seiya —dije de una vez.

—¿Lo viste? ¿Está de vuelta? —preguntó enseguida.

Y ahí estaba, ese pequeño brillo de ilusión que aun guardaba. Incluso estando en una cama conmigo, apenas cubierta con sábanas, ella seguía prefiriendo a mi hermano.

—Me llamó, no sé dónde está, ni creo que me lo diga —expliqué. —Pidió que te de un mensaje.

—¿Y qué sería ese mensaje?

—Que te quiere —dije seco. —Dijo que lamentaba no haber sido el hombre para ti, y que espera aclarar todo en algún momento.

Ella permaneció en silencio, quitando la mirada de mí, tendiéndose de espaldas sobre la cama y mirando el techo. Me habría encantado saber qué pensaba, qué sentía. Mi hermano no tiene idea lo mucho que le importa a Kakyuu, y debe sentirse tan bien que alguien te perdone todos los errores, que de igual lo que hagas, siempre estará ahí.

—Si algún día regresa, lo único que tendrá claro es que soy la esposa de su hermano —aseguró.

El tono en su voz, su ceño fruncido y el cambio de actitud apenas escuché lo que Seiya había dicho, era tan notorio e incómodo. Me senté en la cama, mirándola molesto, porque no me gustó nada cómo sonaba lo que ella decía.

—Te he ayudado a cubrir toda esta mentira, pero que estés usándome para vengarte de Seiya no me parece —me quejé.

—No te he usado, sabes a qué viniste, aceptaste estar aquí —se defendió, volviendo a darme la cara.

Vine a cuidar la espalda de mi hermano, no a ser su juguete.

Me levanté, buscando mi ropa, vistiéndome apurado porque no quería discutir con ella, pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí.

—Yaten —me llamó, sin perder la calma. —Estás equivocado.

Me daba igual en ese momento, mi humor ya se había ido al carajo y no quería seguir aquí jugando con ella.

Me largué de allí, agotado de ser relegado a un segundo lugar, y de tener que aun pensar en ir con mi otro hermano a reportarme como si fuese un soldado sin voluntad propia, pero que voluntariamente se deja manipular por su general. Aunque supongo que la gran general es Ami, Rei la segunda a bordo, Lita con un cargo que no logro descifrar, y Taiki el ejecutor.

Desde hace poco había agarrado la manía de dar muchas vueltas para llegar a algún lugar, teniendo en mi cabeza la idea paranoica de que siempre me estaban vigilando. Supongo que no sería raro, porque todo el mundo quiere tenerme controlado.

Me hicieron esperar en la sala de siempre, esa que no me gustaba porque parecía ser la fachada perfecta y pulcra para tanta cosa turbia que yo no sabía. Normalmente me habría quedado ahí, pero de vez en cuando me atacaba el tiempo compartido con Minako, y su poca paciencia se me contagiaba.

Caminé con cautela, observando los pasillos e intentando seguir algún ruido que me diera pistas sobre quienes estaban en ese momento en casa.

Y el ruido era evidentemente las voces conocidas de mis nuevas jefas. Así que me acerqué con cuidado, maldiciéndome por no poder evitar querer descubrir algo de ellas que me fuese útil, haciéndome sentir nuevamente invadido por las manías de la rubia loca que siempre metía su nariz donde no debía.

—Lo más práctico es que se case con una de nosotras —comentó Ami.

—¿Estás loca? No somos un objeto, ¿acaso sacrificarías tu libertad, la mía, la de Lita? —reclamó Rei.

—Hemos estado protegiendo esta familia desde que somos niñas, nuestros padres no murieron hace tanto, pero el líder de esta familia sí. Y a veces me pregunto si vale la pena seguir escondiendo con tanto recelo que seguimos aun algunos con vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando nosotras tres desaparezcamos? Si no encontramos al hijo de nuestro tío, si ninguna de nosotras tiene una familia, esto va a desaparecer con nosotras tres —explicó calmada.

Y escuchando su voz, su discurso aun cuando parecía calmada, por primera vez noté que Ami quizá tenía corazón. Así que solo pude quedarme allí estático, intentando escuchar lo que más pudiera.

—Lita y yo tuvimos una charla anoche, sobre la alternativa— respondió Rei. —Hablamos sobre dejar que se acabe y tener una vida tranquila sin sentir a cada instante que alguien llegará a matarnos también —finalizó.

—Ella siempre piensa en esa alternativa, pero tu, Rei, ¿realmente crees que podemos dejar de ser quien somos?

—No —respondió sin vacilar. —Creo que si me topara con alguno de los responsables por las muertes en nuestra familia, los mataría, los haría sufrir y suplicar perdón mientras se les va la vida de la misma forma en que se la quitaron a los nuestros —explicó, y pude notar la rabia con que pronunciaba cada palabra. Un dolor tan grande que parecía que solo la venganza podría opacar.

—Pienso lo mismo —murmuró Ami.

—Y piensas que nuestro desconocido primo va a traer la calma a esta familia —agregó ella, completando el cuadro de lo que quedaba de su familia.

—No, nosotras somos la fortaleza de esta familia, pero él es nuestra sangre y debemos traerlo de vuelta a casa —aseguró con calma Ami, pareciendo que aun con todo lo terrible, nada iba a perturbarla.

—Somos tres, cuatro, si encontramos a nuestro primo. Nuestros padres, eran cinco hermanos, todos poderosos y con muchos recursos. Y aun así todos fueron asesinados —relató, recuperando su ímpetu. —Vamos a encargarnos de ellos, Ami, de los asesinos.

—Cinco hermanos asesinados y solo cuatro tumbas —murmuró Ami.

¿Cuatro tumbas?

Los padres de las tres mujeres que vivían ahí, más el padre del heredero que debíamos encontrar. ¿Existía otro viejo muerto en esa familia? Qué agradecido estuve de no llevar su apellido, porque de seguro que cualquiera que lo porte está condenado a vivir poco. Y espero no estar cerca el día en que alguien trate de matar a estar mujeres, ojalá Taiki no esté cerca tampoco. Por muy testarudo que sea mi hermano, no quiero verlo envuelto en medio de una matanza. Y ellas querían eso.

Aunque también querían casar a alguien con una de ellas, ¿sería a Taiki? No me podía imaginar cuál de las tres era peor opción, porque lo que tenían en belleza, lo tenían de malas. ¿Qué buena persona pasa sus días esperando matar a alguien?

De todas formas creo que no tengo derecho a juzgar lo que ellas desean, después del rato escuchándolas, entiendo que su vida ha sido una pesadilla, una de la que yo espero escapar.

Toqué la puerta, anunciando mi llegada para poder hablar con ellas directamente. Enseguida se alertaron, y Rei se acercó a ver quién molestaba, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos cuando me hizo pasar.

—¿Quién te crees para pasearte a tu antojo? Taiki debería enseñarte mejor —me reclamó. ¿Enseñarme mejor? No soy un perro al que él deba entrenar. Pero preferí calmar mi ego insultado, no venía a pelear, no hoy. Ya me había bastado con Kakyuu.

—Entiendo que tengan a mi hermano como un cachorro que hace lo que ustedes le dicen, pero yo no soy de su propiedad —me defendí, intentando mantener mi orgullo intacto.

—Si lo eres, Yaten Kou —corrigió Ami desde su asiento, preocupándose de revisar algo en su teléfono, obviamente más importante que mi presencia.

Rei soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su prima, y yo me sentí tan ofendido, que me costó no responderle con alguna ofensa.

—Tengo noticias sobre lo que me encargaron —anuncié, controlando mi humor.

Ambas me prestaron atención enseguida, y no fue sorpresa para mí su interés, menos aún después de escuchar su charla.

—Mi padre solía mantener mucho contacto con un orfanato de la ciudad —les dije, iniciando mi relato. Ese que decidí inventar para alejarlas de la pista de la madre de Minako.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —me preguntó Rei.

—Creí que mi padre rondaba esa zona porque es problemática, mucho tráfico y delincuencia. Es un lugar donde terminan niños vulnerables cuyos padres en general eran delincuentes. Pero no se me ocurre mejor sitio para esconder a un heredero de una familia poderosa —expliqué, incitando su curiosidad e intentando convencerlas de que fueran por ese camino. —Comenzaré a investigar ese lugar, pero necesito información que solo ustedes pueden darme. Quizá fechas de nacimiento, no lo sé, algo que pueda reducir la búsqueda a menos niños de ese lugar —pedí. Y rogué que ellas se compraran el cuento. Porque estoy seguro que si me descubren mintiendo, van a poner mi cabeza en una pica.

Se miraron entre ellas, pareciendo decidir qué iban a decirme, o si debían confiar en mi palabra. Ami, como siempre, se adelantó a dar la instrucción, porque repentinamente Rei desapareció de allí.

—Tendrás información Yaten. En dos días te espero aquí a esta hora y planearemos el siguiente paso. Vete —ordenó, e hice caso.

Por ahora podía respirar tranquilo.

Pero aun estaba molesto y atrapado. Había decidido seguir con lo que mi padre quería, porque era la única forma de respetar su memoria. Aun si eso implicaba mentirle a esta gente. Además, de alguna forma Minako es mi amiga, y no me gustaría verla metida en más problemas.

Por otro lado, Kakyuu puede quedarse con su recuerdo de Seiya. De pronto entendí que tenía que dejar de adormecerme en la idea de que ella y yo podíamos amarnos y tener una familia. Fue claro en ese momento para mí que aun cuando no podía liberarme de los Black, tenía que poner distancia entre Kakyuu y yo. No más debilidades ante ella.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos chocolates había comido. Creo que son los mejores chocolates que he probado, supongo que es porque son caros y exclusivos, de esos que solo Saijo puede comprar para mí. Creo que nunca en mi vida me comí una barra de chocolate entera, porque antes que pudiera hacerlo, Serena me quitaba buena parte para comérsela ella.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de lo golosa que es mi hermana. Y de buena gana le daría todos los dulces que quisiera, solo por verla con esa sonrisa plena en su rostro. Quizá eran tonterías el sonreír por chocolate, pero era mejor sonreír por tonterías que sufrir por algo tan duro como la distancia entre nosotras.

Los chocolates no eran lo único, tenía muchos regalos nuevos, cosas que no solía desear tener porque no me parecían importantes, pero los brillos de las joyas, la ropa de marca, me deslumbraban. Siempre me gustaron los regalos y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que él llegaba con algo nuevo para intentar sorprenderme.

Aunque no me sorprendía tanto como Saijo pretendía, debí seguir haciéndole creer que tanto presente era la forma de nublarme la vista. Porque por más que traté de desligarme de su orden de casarme con él, no pude. Qué poco me conoce, qué poca consideración. Lo único que era cierto es que al final la sonrisa ante cada regalo, siempre moría.

Yo seguía sin entender porqué él quería casarse conmigo. Una cosa es que él quiera que nos acostemos a cada rato, y que su deseo sea contagioso, o solía serlo. Pero soy nadie en este mundo, y tengo entendido que los matrimonios para esta gente deben tener algún beneficio.

Lo miré desde la ventana cuando bajó de su auto, sabiendo que me buscaría, que quería mis caricias y mi sonrisa, como la novia feliz que él deseaba que yo fuera. Lo que me obligaba a ser. Pero pensaba también que esto era culpa mía, porque fui quien llegó buscándolo y decidió jugar a ser quien no era, solo para poder manipularlo y tenerlo comiendo de mi mano.

Ahora era él quien ponía las reglas del juego, y yo estaba atrapada, y aun sin mi hermana.

Caminé a su encuentro, sin ganas de pretender ser lo que no era, aun cuando sabía que apenas estuviera frente a él, debía volver a actuar.

Él se acercó a mi, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, aguantándose el besarme libremente porque aun yo no cumplía con mi parte del trato prenupcial. ¿Y si yo no encontraba la espada nunca no casaríamos? En este momento parecía una buena idea.

—Tan seria —comentó. —Quería hacer algo divertido contigo, pero si no estás de ánimo lo entiendo.

—Estoy de ánimo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunté, intentando esconder mis emociones.

—Un paseo y una cena, esta noche —ofreció, bajando sus manos por mis brazos, acariciándolos cariñoso. —Quiero que elijas algún vestido nuevo, y me sorprendas.

—¿Y necesito estar vestida para sorprenderte? —pregunté, dejando salir las palabras de mi boca antes de pensar en la tontería que estaba diciendo.

Él me miró confundido, y luego rió.

—Esto de ser mi futura esposa está animándote, al parecer —bromeó y luego acercó su rostro a mi oído. —Después de la cena, quiero sorprenderme contigo sin vestir en mi cama.

Saijo se alejó, comentando que tenía un montón de asuntos que resolver antes de nuestra noche romántica. Pero el cambio era evidente, ya no me tenía a una distancia que solo rompía cuando la calentura le ganaba. Ahora solo intentaba no ser tan evidente, pero su trato hacia mí era el de un hombre hacia su mujer.

Y yo no quería ser de él.

Salí a caminar por el jardín, buscando distancia, porque mis intentos de quitar la frustración ya no se iban al entrenar. Estaba en un punto en el que ni golpear todos los sacos de box en el gimnasio, me calmaba.

Debía existir una forma de huir de Saijo y ese matrimonio.

Quizá, como no he cumplido el trato con la espada, él pueda liberarme. De alguna forma podría encontrar a mi hermana por otro lado, he aprendido mucho estando aquí.

—¿Quieres uno? —me dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Y al voltear, vi a Lita con una bandeja de dulces. Tomé uno en mi mano, por seguirle la corriente. Supuse que su presencia aquí no era en vano. Y que significaba que su familia tampoco me dejaría en paz.

—No te despediste al salir de mi casa. Qué mal educada eres, Minako —bromeó.

—¿Vienes por mi? —quise saber enseguida, sintiendo mi cuerpo tensarse, listo para huir.

¿No era una tontería huir estando aquí? Finalmente Lita también estaba ocultando quien era realmente, así que ninguna podía correr lejos sin levantar sospechas.

—He venido a conversar contigo. Ace contrató mis servicios de eventos nuevamente, así es muy fácil meterse a este lugar.

—Así que pretendes tener otra vida, para que no sepan que eres de la misma clase de persona que él. Ni tus banquetes ni cocina existen —respondí insolente.

Aunque ella era diferente a sus familiares, Rei me caía muy mal, Ami me asustaba, pero Lita se veía simpática, y de no ser porque sabía de dónde venía, me habría sentado feliz con ella a platicar y comer dulces.

—Mi banquetes si existen, amo cocinar —comentó ligera. —¿Qué te hace pensar que soy la misma clase de persona que Ace? ¿Y qué haces a su lado si tanto te molesta?

No tenía por qué responderle, porque mi lengua siempre me mete en problemas, y si no tenía cuidado con lo que hablaba con ella, Saijo iba a terminar descubriéndolo todo.

—No te preocupes por mí, se que mis primas son muy serias, pero a me caes bien. Solo quiero conversar de lo que estás haciendo. No queremos que nos des problemas —me explicó.

Así que soy un problema. Genial.

—Si Ace se entera de quien eres, serás tú la que deba preocuparse —devolví.

Lita rió divertida, porque al parecer nada podía preocuparla.

—Las chicas dicen que debemos encargarnos de ti, pero hay algo que me hace defenderte ante ellas. Estarás vigilada, y si abres la boca con Ace saldrás perdiendo —me explicó.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que me defiendas?

—No lo sé, hay personas que son simpáticas, tu lo fuiste conmigo antes de saber quién era. ¿No te pasó al conocer a Ace? ¿No te pasa con el hermano de Taiki? —siguió interrogándome.

La miré en silencio, no sabiendo a qué venía tanta pregunta. Puede ser que ella quiera sacarme información, porque ninguna había podido investigarme, gracias a que mi vida pasada había sido prácticamente borrada.

Y tenía una respuesta a cada pregunta que ella hacía, solo que no pensaba hacérselo saber.

Correr hacia Saijo había sido un error, y lo sabía. No sé qué tan malo o sádico es, no tengo idea si ha matado gente, o si le ha hecho daño a alguien, parte de mi está agradecida de él, parte de mi quiere nunca volver a verlo.

Y Yaten…

Había dicho que no lo volvería a ver, porque creí que era lo mejor para él. Pero mi parte egoísta quería verlo, lo extrañaba, porque era mi amigo y mi escasa vida real. Él era lo único honesto. Y después de tanto tiempo perdida en una mentira de vida que me he inventado como armadura para protegerme, la honestidad de mi relación con Yaten me importaba mucho.

—Se habla mucho de que eres la amante de Ace, también de que eres la amante de Yaten. Y yo quiero ser una buena persona y preguntarte directamente de quién eres amante. ¿Estás enamorada de alguno de ellos? Son muy guapos, pero deberías saber que en este mundo, los hombres guapos solo nos distraen y nos meten en problemas —aconsejó. Y no entendí porqué ella me decía esas cosas.

Lita siempre me daba la impresión de saber más de lo que decía, como si pudiera adivinar algo que el resto no tenía idea. ¿Sería por eso que era la única de ellas tres que me trataba bien?

Recordé de pronto a Serena, siempre reclamándome que me gustaban todos los chicos guapos que se me cruzaban. Saijo había sido la ilusión de que podía volver a recuperar mi vida. Y sí, era su amante, era su prometida, y esperaba nunca tener que decir que soy su esposa. Y mis sentimientos hacia Yaten eran tan confusos, que ni yo los comprendía bien. Me gustaba, me sentía atraída por él, pero también quería cuidarlo, porque él era la conexión con mi vida real. La que alguna vez tuve.

¿Permanecería Yaten en mi vida cuando todo esto acabe? Como un buen amigo quizá.

—No debería decirte eso, pero ya debes tener una idea —me interrumpió. —Vamos a averiguar quién eres, y es mejor para todos que seas quien lo diga. Negarme algo a Ami o Rei solo va a perjudicarte.

—Nada de lo que ellas hagan puede beneficiarme —aseguré.

—Pero a Yaten si —dijo suave, y pude notar cómo me miraba, como si intentase adivinar lo que yo pensaba o sentía.

—Taiki es quien debe cuidar de Yaten, no yo —me defendí, no queriendo exponerme más.

—Sin embargo fuiste a buscarlo —agregó. —No quiero saber los chismes sobre tus conquistas, la verdad es que toda esta charla es porque a cada cosa que dices, más claro es que deberías haber permanecido con nosotras.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una corazonada, ¿por qué no me haces caso?

—Ya sabes, estoy atrapada con Ace, y si llegara a salir de aquí, no será para que me atrape tu familia —le aclaré.

Y era cierto, no quería por nada terminar unida a una familia que nada tenía que ver conmigo. Ellas eran todo lo ajeno que nunca tuve en mi familia, y aun si me querían trabajando con ellas, yo no era una mafiosa. Si lograba encontrar a mi hermana y liberarme de mi compromiso con Saijo, nunca más quería saber de este mundo en el que ellos se movían.

Parecía que nadie entendía eso, todos querían jalarme en su dirección y mantenerme prisionera. Y de nuevo vino a mi mente la única persona que no quería atraparme en sus planes oscuros, la única persona en la que de verdad podía confiar.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Entré a mi cabaña sintiéndome agotado, solo queriendo un poco de tranquilidad, pero al entrar a mi habitación, me encontré con una imagen muy familiar.

Miré a Minako durmiendo en mi cama, sorprendiéndome, porque pensé que ella quería escapar de todo esto. ¿Será que no podemos escapar el uno del otro?

Se veía tan tranquila, tan distinta a la mirada llena de miedo que vi cuando estábamos donde Taiki. Me encantaría decir que odié verla meterse de nuevo aquí, pero no era cierto.

Me acerqué a ella, sentándome al costado de la cama, tocando su cabello, no me importaba si se despertaba en realidad.

Enseguida se movió inquieta, abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo al verme allí.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Minako? —quise saber, en vez de sus palabras que sonaban a cercanía. Porque me sentía tan atraído a esta cercanía.

Ella permaneció en silencio, tomando mi mano aun sobre su cabello, no dejando de mirarme. Había algo raro en su actitud, tan diferente al enojo con el que me dejó tirado la última vez que nos vimos.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó, y asentí. —Eres como una luz muy potente de la que no puedo alejarme.

—¿Y serías como una molesta polilla que ronda como loca esa luz? —le mosqueé.

Ella rió, tan liviana y despreocupada, desprendiendo de ambos la pesadez que solo aumentaba con el paso de los días.

—Creo que nunca entenderé en qué me metí, pero no me gusta. No quiero pertenecer a este mundo tan perturbado.

—No perteneces, solo estás atrapada. Y eres demasiado ingenua como para darte cuenta de lo que pasa. Siempre estás viviendo en las nubes, creyendo que todo esto es un juego del que puedes salir. Y no te das cuenta de que ahora estás en peligro.

Frunció el ceño. No quise reprenderla, pero necesitaba que reaccionara. No pude evitar alterarme ante su exceso de confianza en otras personas.

—No estoy ciega. Lita, por otro lado, fue a dejarme claro que no me quitarán la vista de encima. ¿Crees que soy una mocosa tonta? —preguntó ofendida.

—Creo que estás enceguecida por encontrar a tu hermana, y eso te mete en problemas. ¡Vives contradiciéndote! Parece que no tienes nada claro —reclamé.

Era obvio que Lita iba a ir por ella de nuevo, era obvio que no podía escapar. Pero seguía creyendo que todo se haría según su voluntad, cuando ambos somos peones dentro de todo este enredo.

—¡Tengo muchas cosas claras, Yaten! No tienes derecho a hablarme así, ¿por qué me dices esas cosas?

—Porque me preocupas —solté. Y ahora más que nunca, con lo que sabía, podía adivinar que un montón de gente iría tras ella. —¿Eso querías saber? Está bien, me preocupa que algo te ocurra porque eres una descuidada, porque no te importa tu propia seguridad. Eres una mocosa malcriada que no tiene nada claro en la vida y corre ciega con el único objetivo de encontrar a una hermana a la que nunca verás si terminas lastimada en el camino —solté, sin poder contener mis palabras. Yo siempre podía contenerme, pero todo lo que le decía era verdad. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

Guardó silencio, y yo esperé que asimilara mis palabras. Tenía que hablar, pero no quería decirle esas cosas, odiaba admitir que me preocupaba por ella aunque sea un poco.

Se incorporó en la cama haciéndome frente, parecía inquieta, intentando al parecer calmar su humor ante mis palabras, o quizá decidiendo qué iba a responderme, yo qué sé.

Se acercó más, llegando casi hasta mí, jalando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y plantándome un beso que me hizo tambalearme. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en su bipolaridad, la mocosa malcriada que siempre hacía lo que se le antojaba sin medir las consecuencias.

Y su beso no lo esperaba, o quizá sí. Las veces que nos habíamos besado eran siempre un arrebato que se traducía en gastar energía física. Y no era diferente ahora.

¿Quería yo esto?

La verdad, lo había deseado cada uno de los días que habíamos estado sin comunicarnos, cada día que me pregunté si estaba bien la loca que era mi compañera en todo este enredo. Cada día que me odié por dejarme llevar por la cercanía que habíamos creado, y sin embargo, no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla para sentir su cuerpo más pegado al mío, y responder a su beso con la misma intensidad que ella me entregaba.

No podíamos parar, su cuerpo se sentía tan cómodo bajo el mío cuando caímos en su espalda sobre la cama, intentando apartar las sábanas que se enredaban en nuestras piernas mientras nos tocábamos.

Parte de mi sabía que esto era un alivio a mi ego herido por Kakyuu y su amor a mi hermano. Que se joda Kakyuu y todo el mundo alrededor, no me podía pasar la vida pensando en las consecuencias o en lo correcto que debí hacer. Y aunque sabía que era un error hacer esto, me daba igual. Todo el mundo quería controlarme, y yo solo necesitaba por un momento perder el control. Si todo lo que hacía últimamente era calculado, intentando no hacer algo que acabara conmigo, ahora iba a hacer todo a mi antojo, y si tenerla así era un alivio que podía transformarse en condena, iba a dejarme llevar y disfrutar hasta el final.

Ella dejó de besar mi boca, recordándome los besos juguetones que hace un tiempo repartió por mi cuello, y se sentían mejor que la última vez, porque ahora aceptaba que deseaba tenerla. Sus manos se perdieron entre nosotros, tocando mi cuerpo por todas partes, jugando conmigo y riendo traviesa cada vez que me sentía temblar ante sus caricias. Uno a uno deshizo los botones de mi camisa, acelerándose en quitármela cuando terminó el camino. La miré, notando lo ansiosa que estaba mientras miraba mi cuerpo descaradamente, acercando su boca a besar mi torso cuando no le fue suficiente con mirar.

Su boca era la gloria, y la dejé saborearme por donde se le antojara, aprovechando de tocar su cuerpo porque ella no se había quedado dormida con mucha ropa. Recordaba la vista de sus pechos aquel día en la cocina, y debí apartar su boca de mí para poder quitarle la camiseta y volver a obtener esa vista.

Sonrió, tomando mis manos de vuelta, dejándolas sobre sus costados y acercándose nuevamente a mí. Me gustaba verla sonreír, divertida, juguetona, cualquier cosa que nos hiciera olvidar el desastre a nuestro alrededor.

Eso era, por este momento, no existía más que el descontrol y el deseo que teníamos el uno por el otro.

—Vamos Yaten, tócame, sé que es lo que deseas —susurró en mi oído entre pequeñas mordidas. —Hazlo pronto, porque luego será mi turno.

—¿Quién dice que te dejaré? —dije en broma. Ella se apartó mirándome, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No me dejarás ser libre aunque sea por una noche? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo es que tocarme te hace libre? —quise saber, sintiéndome curioso por sus palabras.

—Porque es, por una vez, hacer lo que deseo. No lo que debo, no lo que espera alguien de mi. Y deseo tocarte, tenerte, porque te he extrañado como no tienes idea —dijo, finalizando nuestra charla con otro beso que no me dejó alternativa a respuesta.

Sentía lo mismo que yo, estaba tan desesperada por sentirse libre, y al parecer coincidíamos en que esto era lo que necesitábamos hacer. Sus manos volvieron a bajar por mi cuerpo, desabrochando mi cinturón y mis pantalones, intruseando en el interior hasta que me tuvo en su mano, y yo me sentí perdido. Apenas una caricia y volvió a abrazarme, obligándome a hacer lo que ella pedía, y que yo deseaba tanto.

Por sus costados las curvas de su cuerpo eran exquisitas, tanto como su lengua inquieta, o su voz quejumbrosa ante mis caricias. Agarré sus bragas por los costados y las bajé, apartándome de ella porque quise verla allí completamente desnuda sobre mi cama, con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada llena de deseo por mí. Era tan bella, tan traviesa y sensual que me quise reír de mi mismo por no poder tener más voluntad y resistirme a ella.

Tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a regresar sobre ella, sintiendo su piel caliente y disfrutando la sonrisa ansiosa que tenía de su rostro, y volví a besarla sin reprimir nada. ¿Qué más daba? Era cierto que esto que estaba pasando tenía sabor a libertad, ella tenía sabor a descontrol y libertad.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis brazos, mientras las mías se perdían tratando de tocarla completa, sentir cada gemido de su boca provocado por mí. Parecía encantada de no perder de vista mis manos sobre sus pechos, y a mí me prendía más saber que esa manía de verlo todo, no la abandonaba. Solo cerró sus ojos cuando mi mano llegó entre sus piernas, y no hice ninguna pausa torturándola, la quería ver desesperada, al límite del deseo por mí, porque no creí poder hacer esto muy pausado.

Respiraba tan agitada, y no dejé de tocarla en ningún momento, aun cuando esperaba que recuperara el aliento, mis manos estaban en sus piernas, sintiéndolas tan suaves como la última vez que las toqué.

Mis dedos se perdieron en su interior, y me aprisionó entre sus pechos, obligándome a tomarlos en mi boca, volviéndose inquieta, no pudiendo controlar sus emociones ante cada cosa que le hacía. Era deliciosa, es su impaciencia y sus gemidos, en sus manos sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo para que nunca parara de calentarla.

Soltó un quejido profundo cuando ya no lo soportó más, dejando sus manos a los lados, buscando soporte en las sábanas desordenadas, respirando agitada cuando al fin la dejé en paz, cayendo a su lado, disfrutando de la vista que era ella en ese estado.

Mierda, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, que me estaba involucrando con Minako cuando prometí no volver a tocarla. Pero en ese mismo instante mi mano llegó a su cuello, acariciándola para llamar su atención, para saber si había vuelto al control de su cuerpo. Ella solo besó mi brazo, moviéndome más cerca, acomodándome bajo su cuerpo para hacerme saber que era su turno de jugar.

Se veía tan segura allí, plantándose desnuda sobre mí, sonriendo altanera como si creyera poder derretirme con su mirada. Seguramente no faltaba mucho para que ambos nos derritiéramos de tanto calor que había aquí encerrado.

Movió sus caderas, tal como ya lo había hecho alguna vez, pero la sensación de nuestra piel rozándose era mil veces más tentador ahora que se movía allí. Pude adivinar que le gustaba mi cuello, porque fue directo con sus besos a atacar, y no pude dejar de tocar sus costados, sentir su piel sudorosa a medida que ella bajaba por mi cuerpo a besos y no vacilando en tomar mi dureza en su mano y devolverme el placer que ella había sentido. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, cumpliendo con dejarla sentirse libre aun cuando lo único que deseaba era de una vez enterrarme en ella y quedarme allí un buen rato. Minako era cualquier cosa, menos tímida, y estaba entretenida viendo los estragos que hacían sus caricias en mi cuerpo. Agitó su mano ágil, mordisqueando mi cuerpo a medida que paseaba su boca por todas partes y tuve que arrebatarle la mano de sus movimientos cuando ya no podía seguir controlándome.

Ella tampoco quiso seguir esperando, y volvió a acorralarme bajo su poder, quedando sobre mí, abriendo un poco más sus piernas mientras buscaba su comodidad sobre mí. De alguna forma le ayudé, dirigiéndome en ella, exhalando con fuerza cuando sentí que me tenía totalmente dentro. Se quedó quieta un segundo, mirándome, y luego tiró mi, abrazándome mientras empezaba a moverse a su antojo.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, a cada embiste, a cada suspiro y roce de nuestros cuerpos, no había parte de nosotros que no estuviera tocándose, y aun así podíamos seguir moviéndonos. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, ni qué había alrededor de nosotros, perdiendo la conciencia de cualquier cosa que no fuera nosotros, no perdiendo el ritmo de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me sentía perdido en ella, en su cabello húmedo entre mis manos, en la velocidad de todo aumentando, el movimiento, nuestras respiraciones.

Gimió fuerte cuando al fin se dejó ir, aferrándome a mí con aun más fuerza, sintiéndola temblar y buscar más aire, y yo no podía sino seguir moviéndome contra ella, queriendo también perderme definitivamente en su cuerpo. Y cuando al fin lo hice, caímos de vuelta al colchón, apenas teniendo aire en los pulmones, intentando aspirar lo más posible.

No sé cuanto rato pasó en que no nos movimos, pero en algún momento nos fundimos bajo las sábanas, sin decir alguna palabra. Se quedó dormida tan rápido que me pregunté cuando fue la última vez que ella había descansado, y me odié por seguir preocupándome de ella.

Aunque después de lo que acabábamos de hacer, la poca claridad entre nosotros era aun más difusa. No podía comprenderlo, pero de alguna forma me sentía atraído a su lado, como un imán contra el que no podía luchar. Pero me bastaba por ahora con asumir que sí éramos amigos, aunque ella era una amiga a la que deseaba bastante. Y ya que por esa noche el deseo había sido satisfecho, me quedé acariciando su cabello mientras ella seguía en sus dulces sueños.

¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Al menos esta noche, todo lo que nos rodeaba podía desaparecer. Porque aquí nadie nos iba a encontrar

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Mi mente estaba aun alborotada, quizá por eso me levanté tan temprano, considerando que yo siempre prefería seguir durmiendo. La ropa de Yaten siempre tenía olor a limpio, y ya se había hecho costumbre que le sacaba algo para usar cuando venía a meterme aquí. Pero ahora era diferente.

No había planeado acostarme con él. Vine aquí porque era el único lugar donde podía sentirme tranquila. No quería ni pensar en que arranqué de la noche romántica que mi futuro marido me había ofrecido. Porque quise en ese momento ver a mi socio, mi amigo. Y esperaba encontrarlo aquí, pero no esperaba que ocurriera entre nosotros esto.

Sonreí. Porque parecía que no existía alguna forma en que él y yo fuésemos seres calmados, como si todo lo que nos atormentaba lo desahogáramos sobre su cama. Quizá sonreí porque de verdad Yaten me gustaba. Y aunque no era algo profundo, era la sensación más honesta y buena que tuve en los últimos meses.

Miré en algunos cajones de la cocina, buscando lo que hiciera falta para hacer algo de comer. Luego miré por la ventana, notando solo el verde de los árboles, y nada más alrededor, nadie.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Yaten, aun adormilado.

Lo vi entrando con el cabello desordenado, apenas con un bóxer, tan guapo como siempre. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban rojas, sus brazos, su cuello. Y sabía que eso era obra mía.

—Lo único que logré aprender a cocinar sin quemar, son los panqueques. Y quise hacer desayuno para nosotros, tenemos hambre después de anoche, ¿cierto?

Él rió, y escucharlo fue refrescante, Yaten rara vez se reía porque encontrara algo divertido.

—Tenemos hambre —aceptó, acercándose a mí.

Su rostro volvió a tornarse un poco serio cuando acarició mis brazos ligeramente, mirándome por un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó dudoso. ¿Sería que me preguntaba si estaba bien después de tener sexo?

—¿Y tú lo estás? —pregunté de vuelta. —Yaten, no debes preocuparte por mí, de verdad te deseo, y no creo que haberlo hecho anoche aplaque esa sensación, pero no pude evitarlo —admití. —No estoy tratando de manipularte —expliqué, temiendo que él se sintiera usado. Después de todas las veces que me ha dicho que lo provoco con dobles intenciones.

—Mina... —murmuró, tocando mi rostro. —No creo tener suficiente de ti tampoco —admitió con dificultad, sonriendo levemente.

—Soy muy buena, ¿no es así? —bromeé, queriendo que él se relajara.

—También soy muy bueno, parecías muy contenta conmigo encima —devolvió. Cuanto ego en un hombre.

—¿Contigo encima? Yaten, si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba encima de ti —reí y acerqué mi rostro, dándole un beso ligero. —Ya, solo pasó. Aunque la verdad sería genial que siguiera _solo pasando_ —comenté.

Nos perdimos de nuevo en un beso, ahora más intenso, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al mío, aun tibio y acogedor. Aun intenso y pareciendo que de nuevo todo quería descontrolarse. Cuando la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a subir demasiado, Yaten se apartó, de mala gana quitó sus manos de bajo mi ropa, y yo de mala gana dejé ir su rostro.

Se movió por la cocina buscando agua para preparar café para ambos, mientras yo seguí entretenida con mi magistral receta. Me sentía contenta y ligera, más ahora que lo veía a él en la misma sintonía. En un principio, cuando desperté y lo vi a mi lado, pensé que Yaten me diría que fue un error, que estaba arrepentido porque está comprometido. Aunque, después de todo, también lo estoy yo.

Lo miré sin que él lo notase, y entendí que debía ser honesta con él, decirle lo que había pasado desde que lo dejé con su hermano.

—Después del desayuno, necesitamos hablar —anunció antes de que yo abriera mi boca, y eso me puso en alerta.

Es cierto que tenemos que conversar, yo al menos debo decirle varias cosas, pero él y su tono de voz me hacían sentir nerviosa.

Comimos con más ganas de las que creíamos, estando ambos agotados y queriendo recuperar energías. Era tan natural estar así con él, como si todo fuese como debía ser. Estar aquí era lo más cercano a sentirme en casa.

Él era un buen amigo, y estaba feliz de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. En un momento como este, todo lo que pasaba fuera de nuestra burbuja, no parecía tan malo.

Luego de una ducha y de abrigarnos un poco, estuvimos frente a frente para esa charla. Y la ansiedad volvió a mí, esperando que se tomara lo mejor posible las noticias que tenía.

—Han ocurrido algunas cosas desde que te fuiste de vuelta con Ace —inició él. —He estado trabajando para mi hermano y sus jefas —me informó. O sea que si funcionó la oferta que le hicieron.

Él iba a continuar hablando, pero necesitaba decírselo.

—Yaten, espera —le interrumpí, y él me miró confundido. —Pasó algo.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Ace quiere que me case con él, debería decir que estoy comprometida. —solté, apartando la mirada.

Yaten guardó silencio un momento, y vi sus manos convertirse en puños apretados. No esperaba que fuera feliz con la noticia, porque yo tampoco lo estaba. Pero supongo que comprenderá, él también está atrapado en un matrimonio forzado.

—¿No pensaste en decirme que aceptaste su propuesta antes de acostarte conmigo? —reclamó, y volví a mirarlo ofendida.

—¿Tu crees que me preguntó? Me dijo que apenas encuentre la espada, dejaría de ser su empleada, que puedo estudiar algo y que me prepararía para ser su esposa —relaté y sentí nuevamente el peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Yaten estaba molesto y todo lo calmo que habíamos tenido, se esfumaba.

—Creí que podía dominarlo, que podía manipularlo y tenerlo comiendo de mi mano, y en algún momento así fue. Era tan fácil como dejarlo acercarse a mí —expliqué.

—No me interesa saber detalles sobre tu cercanía con ese imbécil —alegó. — Me pregunto hasta cuando esta calentura contigo va a nublarme la vista.

Lo miré enfurecida. ¿Una calentura? ¿Eso era todo?

—¿Eso soy para ti? —pregunté, tratando de controlar mi humor.

—Mierda, ¡no! —dijo brusco.

—Tu haces lo que quieres con Kakyuu, y me reclamas por Ace. Estoy siendo honesta contigo sobre lo que ha pasado.

—Termina de decirme qué es lo que ocurre con Ace —pidió, no dejando su enojo.

Asentí intentando mantener la calma, porque él tenía razón. Y él era la única persona en quien podía confiar.

—Yo no debí buscarlo cuando Serena desapareció. Estaba desesperada, solo quería solucionarlo todo lo más pronto posible y él parecía tan dispuesto —sonrió. —La desesperación me traicionó, o quizá la manía de siempre proteger a mi hermana, como si fuera la gran misión de mi vida.

—Tu también tienes una vida propia —agregó. Y tenía razón.

—La tenía, sí. Pero seguro te ha pasado que pones el bienestar de Seiya antes de ti.

—Estabas asustada, sigues asustada —resolvió, evitando responder algo que lo involucrase.

—No lo estoy —me defendí.

—Mina —me llamó, calmando un poco su dureza, tomando mi rostro para que le mirase todo el tiempo. —Se honesta alguna vez.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de honestidad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste sincero?

Frunció el ceño, pareciendo que intentaba contener un montón de insultos hacia mí, pero respiró profundo e intentó hacer salir las palabras de su boca.

—Te he extrañado también, y estaba preocupado. ¿Es esa suficiente honestidad para ti? —soltó tosco.

Sonreí leve, asintiendo. Gustándome demasiado cómo sonaban sus palabras. Pero que me gustara Yaten no significaba que debía dejarme llevar como cada vez que me gustaba algún chico y se me enredaba la cabeza. Ahora todo era mucho más complicado que un simple romance pasajero.

—Ace me dio una carta de Serena. Apenas decía que estaba bien —le conté, centrándome nuevamente en lo que importaba.

—¿De dónde la sacó?

—Creo que le pagó a una empleada de Diamante para que mi hermana viese un video mío y luego escribió el mensaje.

—¿Y era su letra?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida —No, era una carta escrita digital. La empleada le llevó el video en el mismo aparato que ella escribió de vuelta, Ace la imprimió para mí.

—No estaría tan seguro de que realmente sea una carta de tu hermana —me advirtió.

—¿Y si no es Serena, quien?

No respondió alguna cosa, pareciendo complicado con algo que no comprendí. Yaten tenía también algo que decirme y al principio pensé que era de su trato con su hermano. ¿Sería posible que Yaten supiera algo de Serena?

—¿Qué ibas a decirme? La razón por la que debíamos hablar —pregunté enseguida.

—Creo que Ace no solo quiere tenerte porque esté encaprichado contigo. Pensé que era por eso, pero hay algo más —comenzó.

—¿Qué más podría querer?

—Tu madre, creo que ella ayudó a esconder al heredero de la familia que mi hermano protege —soltó. —Y si Ace lo sabe, puede estar usándote.

—¿Mi madre? No es posible, debes estar confundido —defendí, no comprendiendo del todo lo que estaba diciéndome.

—La primera vez que nos metimos en la casa donde está Taiki encontraste una foto de ella, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó y yo asentí, comenzando a espantarme ante sus palabras. —Taiki me hizo revolver entre las cosas de mi padre para darle información que pudiera estar escondida. Y encontré algunas cosas, estoy seguro que hay más.

—¿Y Taiki lo sabe?

—Ni él ni esas mujeres, los desvié, creen que el heredero creció en un hogar para niños.

Lo miré, queriendo procesar lo que estaba diciéndome, que tampoco era información muy clara. Pero si mi madre tenía algo que ver con ese niño desaparecido y su familia, habían muchas mentiras en lo que yo creí que fue mi vida y mi propia familia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté. — ¿Por qué les mentiste?

—Porque iban a ir por ti. Y no es porque seas tú, es solo que no puedo dejar que mi padre haga mal su trabajo, y si te pasa algo ahora que eres adulta, dará igual todo lo que él hizo por ti cuando eras niña—respondió. —Eres la hija de la única conexión que tienen para llegar a ese hombre, ¿qué crees que harán? Te van a usar para encontrarlo, van a creer que algo sabes.

—Y tu piensas que esa es la razón por la que Ace me quiere retener —comprendí entonces.

—Es lo que yo haría. Ace es mayor que tu, no creo que un matrimonio con alguien tan joven y sin recursos, le sea útil —explicó. Y tenía razón, pero significaba que yo no era la única persona útil para obtener información sobre mi madre.

—Y quizá por eso Diamante atrapó a Serena —deduje de pronto, sintiéndome espantada. —Pero no entiendo porqué mi madre no nos advirtió.

—Eran niñas cuando ella murió, y dejó a mi padre cuidándolas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Seguro no tuvo alternativa, si ella cuidó a ese niño por un tiempo y sabía su ubicación, aunque no entiendo porqué la eligieron a ella.

—No recuerdo ningún niño con el que mamá tuviera contacto, ¿qué edad tiene ese hombre? Quizá fue antes que mi hermana o yo naciéramos —quise saber. Esto era mucho más complicado que buscar una espada, y ahora Serena y yo éramos también parte del lio.

—No lo sé aun, tendré información en dos días. Pero necesito que me ayudes a entender qué tiene que ver tu madre —pidió.

—Se nos ha ido todo de las manos, no sabemos nada de esa espada y ahora Ace quiere casarse conmigo, tu vas a casarte con Kakyuu y tienes que investigar qué hacía mi madre con un heredero mafioso. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?

—Lo haremos —me aseguró.

—La única forma de hacerlo, es juntos.

—¿Y vas a poder separar lo que pasó anoche de lo que tenemos que hacer?

Dudé un momento, intentando elegir bien lo que iba a responde. Pero por otro lado, él sabe que no soy una persona que actúe muy controlada.

—Me gustas. Y es una tontería, ¿por qué iba a gustarme alguien en medio de todo lo que está pasando? —le pregunté y sonreí. —Eres como un oasis, y me habría encantado encontrarme contigo antes, cuando nada de esto ocurría, habría podido molestarte tanto, coquetearte hasta sacarte de quicio. Y te habría robado un montón de besos. Nos habríamos divertido mucho, ¿no crees?

—Ya me has robado varios besos. Y darnos besos es lo más inocente que hemos hecho —acarició mi rostro sonriendo levemente. Yo sabía que a él le pasaba algo similar, pero Yaten es mucho más sensato que yo. —Da igual encontrarse antes o ahora, siempre creeré que eres un dolor de cabeza —respondió.

—Tu dices que tenemos que separar las cosas y dedicarnos a lo que tenemos que resolver.

—Sí, porque no hemos hecho más que meternos en líos. No voy a mentirte, te deseo, ya te lo dije, pero no quiero que perdamos la cabeza. No quiero preocuparme por ti más de lo que en este momento me preocupo. Ni quiero que tú te hagas ilusiones sobre nosotros —ahí estaba marcando los límites nuevamente, y yo quería comportarme a la altura.

—Entiendo —acepté, sabiendo que él tenía razón, aun cuando me costaría mantenerme a raya. No era que me ilusionara, pero parte de mi quería mantener esa sensación que nos envolvía aquí, tan ligera.

Me acerqué a él, abrazándolo, notándolo tensarse y demorar en envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor. Cerré mis ojos, queriendo tomar esto como una amistosa despedida a nuestra noche juntos, que no volvería a ocurrir, y cuando me separé de él, lo noté aun más serio que antes.

—¿Vas a volver con Ace?

—Me buscará por todos lados si no aparezco, debo inventar una buena excusa por haber ignorado su invitación a cenar —le comenté.

—Creo que puedo darte una razón —murmuró. —Desvíale el tema, pregúntale por la carta de tu hermana —sugirió.

—¿Qué es lo que debería preguntarle?

—Si Ace te retiene porque podrías darle información valiosa, ¿crees que se quedaría tan tranquilo si Diamante tuviera en su poder otra persona con la misma información? ¿No has pensado que Serena en realidad nunca ha estado en manos de Diamante?

Me quedé en silencio asimilando sus palabras, pero no podía ser. ¿Dónde más estaría mi hermana sin que yo lo supiera? Además ambas vimos todo el acoso de Diamante días antes que ella desapareciera. Pero no fue ella la que me dejó pistas de que había desaparecido. Fue Ace el que confirmó que estaba con Diamante, y nunca había tenido una prueba concreta, más que esa carta. Una carta que no tenía la letra de mi hermana.

Yaten tenía razón, yo estaba enceguecida por encontrar a Serena y sin darme cuenta, era ahora yo quien estaba atrapada.

—Voy a intentar encontrar la verdad, pero si logro salir de ahí, debes saber que aunque esté sola no voy a parar de buscar a mi hermana.

—Lo sé, pero voy a ayudarte. Tu hermana también es parte de la responsabilidad de mi padre —me aclaró. —No estás sola.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, agradecida porque sabía que Yaten no era la clase de hombre que dijera esas cosas al azar, o a cualquier persona.

—Me quedaré aquí estos dos días, hasta que debas ir por la datos o lo que sea —avisé, y él aceptó.

Después de todo, era sobre mi madre, y a él también le servía lo que yo pudiera decirle.

—Cuando tenga información concreta sobre ella, lo sabrás.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dijo sincero. —Pero debemos prometer también que no más enredos, solo vamos a complicarnos la vida.

Nos dimos la mano cerrando el pacto de no volver a sobrepasar los límites de nuestra incipiente amistad. Iba a costarme tanto no tocarlo, y probablemente también a él. Pero era cierto que somos dos personas adultas con muchos más problemas que resolver como para estar todo el tiempo, guiados por nuestras hormonas.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Luego de recopilar toda la información que Mina tenía para entregarme sobre su madre y lo que recordaba de su infancia, me sentí un poco culpable.

No había dicho todo lo que sabía. Pero también le había prometido solo entregar información concreta, y lo que yo sabía sobre Ikuko Tsukino era muy vago. Mi padre la había investigado más allá de lo que debió, y yo no sabía si esa señora estaba al tanto de lo que alguien más quería de ella. No me parecía una mujer común, no creí que fuera casualidad que su nombre apareciera por todos lados en lo que tiene que ver con la familia que mi padre y Taiki protegen. Si tan solo supiera más de esa familia, quizá entendería.

Pero hubo una sola cosa en ese instante que me perturbaba: El registro de nacimientos de Ikuko Tsukino. Minako y Serena eran hermanas, y hasta donde yo sabía, no eran gemelas. Sin embargo, su madre solo había tenido un parto. ¿Solo una de ellas era su hija? O quizá, era la madre del heredero que buscan todos, o quizá una de sus dos hijas nació en casa, sin ayuda profesional. Y hasta que no supiera la verdad sobre esa información, no podía decírselo a Mina. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que quizá su madre no era su madre? O que su hermana quizá no lo era, o que ninguna lo era. Eran demasiadas posibilidades nacidas de esa información, y no podía hacerle daño diciéndoselo. No aun.

Me molestaba el exceso de consideración que tenía hacia ella, era cierto que me preocupaba, que la había extrañado, que me agrada tenerla cerca y que me tenía nervioso todo esto que se producía entre nosotros. Por eso puse límites, por eso quise prometernos que no íbamos a volver a tocarnos. Porque creí que el deseo que teníamos, solo era problemas.

Y sin embargo el acuerdo había durado un par de horas, porque aquí estaba de nuevo, tirado sobre la alfombra de mi sala, intentando abrigar a Mina que de nuevo se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos, después de haber tenido sexo de nuevo.

Soy un hombre adulto y debería poder controlarme, pero creo que en el fondo no deseo tenerla a raya, en el fondo quiero tenerla una y otra vez, sin que cada vez que lo hago logre aplacar ese deseo.

La manera en la que se aferraba a mí, aun dormida, me hacía preguntarme cuantos años habían pasado desde que ella se sintió lo suficientemente segura al dormir, sabiendo que alguien velaba por su sueño. Siempre decía que cuidó de su hermana, y siendo pequeñas cuando su madre murió, era obvio que nadie había velado por ella con cariño.

Aunque lo que yo sentía por Mina no era cariño, era solo deseo.

Yo había extrañado a mi padre cada día, también lo extrañó Seiya, y yo había extrañado a mi hermano desde que se fue. Y no siendo ni la mitad de afectuoso que ella es, había necesitado el cariño de mi familia, o el cariño honesto en general, puedo imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo.

Quizá también estoy intentando llenar ese vacío que siento, al mantenerla aferrada entre mis brazos. Era una buena chica, algo escandalosa y con tendencia a meterse en problemas, pero era buena persona. Una que había ido por mí al lugar en que casi la matan y había enfrentado a las personas que le apuntaron en la cabeza, solo por hacerlas soltarme.

¿Dónde estaba Seiya? Ahora más que nunca desearía poder tener a mi hermano, porque aunque no iba a contarle nada de lo que estaba pasando, él de alguna forma lo habría notado, y me diría a la cara todas esas tonterías que tanto me gusta negar. A veces necesitaba sus palabas abriéndome los ojos.

Pero al menos ahora, yo sí sentía cosas más claras. No iba a depositar ni una sola esperanza sobre Kakyuu y su familia. Iba a desviar la atención de Ami y Rei hasta que pudiera saber la verdad sobre la madre de Minako. Necesitaba encontrar a Seiya lejos de Taiki, e iba a dejar de culparlo por todo, porque actualmente yo también quería huir de la familia Black. Llegará el momento en que me explique qué pasó, pero para eso necesitábamos reencontrarnos. Si todo salía según yo pensaba, mi hermano podría ayudarme a encontrar todo lo que papá ocultó por años, y con suerte saldríamos de todo este lío.

Me pregunté si lo lograríamos, si en algún momento volvería a pasar mis tardes sacando fotos en lugares preciosos. Si al llegar a casa tendría que lidiar con el desorden de Seiya, y quizá con Taiki, si es que volvía a nuestra familia. A menos que lograran calzarlo con un matrimonio con alguna de las mujeres para las que trabaja.

Puede que en algún momento tenga la espada en mis manos, porque comenzaba a sospechar que estaba más cerca de lo que imaginé.

La espada desapareció poco antes de que Taiki volviera a mi vida, trabajando para una familia que había sido masacrada casi por completo. ¿Y si tanta muerte era porque ellos fueron dueños de esa espada? ¿Y si actualmente Ami, Rei y Lita la tenían en su poder? Estaban intentando restaurar el poder que alguna vez tuvieron, y vengar al resto de sus familiares muertos, y por lo poco que entiendo de los códigos entre estas familias, esa espada sería el símbolo perfecto para lograrlo.

Y ahora tenía otra pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza, porque no estaba seguro de mí actuar si ponía mis manos en esa espada. Yo la quería para liberarme de los Black, pero ahora estaba también atrapado por otra familia, sin contar que Ace tenía amarrada a Mina con mucho más que la promesa de encontrar a su hermana a cambio de esa espada.

Miré de nuevo a Mina, tan tranquila, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que en medio de esa masacre, del heredero perdido, ella tenía alguna relación a causa de su madre. Y lo preocupada que va a estar al saber todo esto, temiendo que alguien dañe a su hermana desaparecida.

La tomé en mis brazos, poniéndome de pie para llevarla a la cama. Ella protestó aun adormilada, pero enseguida se acomodó para dejarme cargarla.

Era de día aun, y me pregunté cuando iba a despertar. Pero si ella despertaba quizá preguntaría más cosas que yo no podía responder aun, quizá íbamos a acostarnos de nuevo.

La dejé en paz en mi habitación luego de vestirme y salí de la cabaña, buscando un poco de aire, mirando alrededor de este lugar que nos apartaba tanto de los problemas. O lo hacía hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

Era un número desconocido, pero no sería la primera vez que uno de esos aparece en la pantalla llamando.

Contesté, poniendo el aparato en mi oído, y al otro lado sonó una voz muy conocida, una que había estado esperando escuchar.

— _¿Estás con Taiki?_ —preguntó enseguida.

—No Seiya, ¿lo estás tú? —devolví.

— _Necesito hablar contigo sin que él sepa que nos hemos vuelto a ver_ —pidió, y mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Estás aquí? —quise saber enseguida.

— _Yaten, necesito tu ayuda, esperaba no molestarte, pero supongo que para eso son los hermanos. ¿Podemos reunirnos?_

—Taiki va a seguirme a todos lados, y probablemente te tenga vigilado. Su ayuda quizá sea sincera, pero no quita que siga cumpliendo sus deberes de trabajo —expliqué.

— _Hay cosas mucho más importantes que lo que deba o no hacer Taiki_ —alegó urgido, algo estaba pasando, y sinceramente, estoy harto de que sigan apareciendo problemas o cosas que no se.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente?

— _No puedo decírtelo por teléfono._

—Necesito tu ayuda también, así que dime cuando y donde podemos vernos.

— _La casa de papá._

—No, Taiki debe tener gente alrededor, he estado yendo allí seguido —le dije, después de todo, iba a tener que contarle lo que estaba pasando.

— _Busca el lugar y estaré ahí mañana, te enviaré el número al que puedes llamarme_ —informó antes de cortar.

Me quedé pegado mirando el teléfono un buen rato. Después de todos estos meses iba a ver a Seiya, y él necesitaba algo que lo tenía tan desesperado, que iba a aparecer aun con el peligro que parecía significar su presencia.

Si los Black o Taiki y su gente se enteraban de nuestro encuentro, iban a lincharnos. No quería ni imaginar que Kakyuu supiera y le diga a su padre la verdad, solo por ver a Seiya sufrir por lo que le hizo. ¿Sería ella capaz de tanto?

Y por otro lado, era el enfrentamiento que yo mismo esperé por tanto tiempo, exigirle una explicación por todo lo que hizo, y que de alguna forma compensara lo que había sido de mi vida después de su desaparición.

El único lugar en el que me sentía a salvo para reunirme con él, era aquí, en esta cabaña. Pero necesitaba que Mina saliera, porque no podía contarle a Seiya todo lo que tenía que decirle, si ella seguía rondando.

Fui a la habitación, ella estaba despierta mirando el techo, pero apenas entré fijó sus ojos en mí.

—Creo que he dormido un montón —murmuró. —¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque?

Me senté a su lado, tratando de inventar algo para sacarla de aquí. Pero qué más daba, tampoco era terrible que ella supiera la verdad.

—Mañana vendrá Seiya a verme —le dije directo.

—¿Tu hermano está de vuelta? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No lo sé, pero necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, y será mejor que no estés aquí.

—Qué sutil forma de echarme —bromeó. —De acuerdo, por la mañana volveré donde Ace.

—Gracias —susurré, aun cuando no me gustaba nada que estuviera de vuelta en ese lugar. —Debes tener cuidado con lo que hagas, por favor, no te metas en más líos. Ya hay demasiados —le pedí.

Lo que me preocupaba era que dijera a Ace más de lo que debía, o que se descontrolara y él le hiciera daño. Esperaba que si él de verdad estaba encaprichado, bajara sus defensas y tratara bien a Mina.

—¿Por qué estás tan serio? —me interrumpió. —Es tu hermano, todo va a estar bien aun si llevan meses sin verse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo sé que estabas enojado porque su ida hizo que te involucraras con los Black. Pero volver a ver a tu hermano debe ser genial, ¿estás nervioso?

Sí, lo estaba, pero no quería hablar de eso. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme tantas cosas? Ella no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en mis asuntos. Aun cuando yo me metía en los suyos a cada rato.

—Es complicado, no lo entenderías —respondí esquivo.

Rodó los ojos, sentándose en la cama, y claramente no me creía ni un poco.

—Se te olvida que soy una chica muy astuta, por lo tanto lo entendería. Además también tengo una hermana que no veo hace mucho, y estaría nerviosa de saber que la veré en unas horas. Y por último, somos amigos, podemos conversar estas cosas —explicó tan relajada como si olvidara el resto de los líos.

Porque claro, muy amigos somos, tan amigos que le parecía de lo más natural seguir desnuda en mi cama conversando conmigo. Y si no fuera porque me vestí, seguro ya la tendría encima de nuevo sin que yo pusiera alguna resistencia.

—Seiya se fue voluntariamente, tu hermana no sabemos en qué condiciones desapareció —repliqué.

—Y ahora va a volver, sería buen momento para admitir que estás contento de volver a verlo —me presionó.

—¿Contento? Voy a partirle la cara apenas lo vea —aseguré.

Ella se echó a reír, pero no me parecía nada gracioso. Sé que necesito hablar con Seiya, pero también sé que va a tener que dar muy buenas razones para que yo acepte lo que hizo.

Pero ya no estaba tan enojado, y me pregunté qué tanto de mi había expuesto ante Mina para que ella pudiera adivinar cómo me sentía. Los nervios por ver a Seiya, la preocupación hacia ella, todas esas sensaciones que me hacían volver a ser el mismo que siempre fui, como si de alguna forma fuera de a poco borrándose lo que había hecho en los últimos meses.

El problema es que se que es muy probable que tenga que ensuciar mis manos y mi conciencia, pero al menos espero que sea para poder salir de todo esto.

Mina me atrajo hacia ella, pero a diferencia de todos sus momentos de cercanía, no fue para atacarme a besos. Me abrazó, y no sé porqué eso me desconcertaba aun más que el descontrol hormonal que vivía dominándonos.

Era tan cálida y cariñosa, y me habría gustado que ella también pudiera decir que volvía a ver a su hermana, pero por ahora, lo único que podíamos hacer era refugiarnos el uno en el otro, porque mañana probablemente muchas cosas serían diferentes.

Mañana ella tendría que desenmascarar a Ace.

Mañana yo tendría que enfrentar a mi hermano.

Y ahora solo iba a dejarme llevar por una vez, por lo que mi amiga estaba ofreciéndome, más allá de su cuerpo, era el calor de su cariñosa cercanía, siendo un alivio antes de que todo lo que hubiera fuera de la burbuja de este lugar, volviera a complicarse.

—

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Y qué tal? Ya van sabiéndose cosas que estaban ocultas, y Yaten cada día está más estratégico y controlado, excepto con Mina, obvio.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y leer.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	9. Enfrentamientos

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **9º "Enfrentamientos."**

.

.

 **Minako**

No podía resumir en una palabra cómo me sentía. Aunque quizá lo principal era que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No había ya seguridad en mi poder de manipulación sobre Saijo, y si se enojó conmigo cada vez que salí de su radar por trabajo, no creo que esté contento después de no cumplir con sus órdenes como futuro esposo.

La única tranquilidad que existía, era el abrazo al despertar, ese abrazo firme contra el cuerpo de Yaten, que no quería soltar por nada en el mundo. Sabía que prometí irme temprano para que pudiese recibir a su hermano, pero el calor de su cuerpo era tan reconfortante, que quise detener el tiempo y evitar que este día avanzara hasta el momento de separarnos.

Pero también era aterrador pensar en esta comodidad, ¿qué pasaba si yo dejaba de sentir una simple atracción por él? No podía hacer eso, no podía darme el lujo de tener distracciones hasta tener de vuelta a Serena, pero sería una tonta si no reconozco que ya me he distraído bastante con Yaten.

Las dos únicas personas a las que había sido apegada y a las que amé en la vida, fueron mamá y Serena, y a ambas las perdí. Aun con la esperanza de que a mi hermana podía recuperarla, parte de mí tenía miedo de amar a alguien más que siguiera en la lista de la gente que se iba de mi lado. Tener esa sensación cálida y completa, y luego quedarte sola.

O peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si ni Yaten ni yo lográbamos escapar de nuestros matrimonios arreglados?

No es que crea que él siente algo profundo por mí, ya me lo ha dicho, pero sé que hay un pequeño cariño entre nosotros. Más allá de la atracción que nos tenía comiéndonos a besos y caricias, era ese cariño que hacía este abrazo tan potente.

Rocé mi nariz en su mentón, intentando despertarlo, él se quejó un poco antes de abrir los ojos, sonreí y besé su mejilla, dándole los buenos días.

—¿Cómo puedes verte tan bien incluso cuando no has dormido mucho?—pregunté divertida, sintiéndome tan atraída incluso mirando sus ojos.

—Soy irresistible —respondió.

—Lo sé —estuve de acuerdo, porque era obvio que yo no tenía alguna forma de resistirme a él. —Ya debo irme —le recordé.

No quería más pensamientos en mi cabeza, solo quería llevarme un recuerdo. Bajé mi mano entre las sábanas, acariciando su estómago, y bajando cada vez más, hasta que lo vi sonreír, sabiendo lo que pretendía hacer.

—¿Nunca te cansas? —preguntó, cerrando los ojos ante mis caricias.

—Sí, pero en este momento tengo energías renovadas —bromeé, comenzando a besar su cuello y Yaten intentó apartarse, ¿no era un poco tarde para hacerse el difícil? Lo bueno es que enseguida me dejó hacer lo que se me antojase.

Quité las mantas para tener una mejor vista, entretenida recorriendo su cuerpo. Era más fácil dejarse llevar por el cuerpo que por la cabeza.

Lamentablemente hoy no iba a ser posible, porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Yaten reaccionó enseguida, teniendo que parar el jugueteo matutino y haciéndome odiar esos estúpidos aparatos, porque no era la primera vez que mataban el momento.

Él se puso serio apenas contestó, y supe que era Seiya al otro lado hablándole. Dejando a un lado mis hormonas, me alegré por Yaten, y aunque él nunca iba a reconocerlo ante mí, se que lo extraña, porque lo quiere. Es imposible no querer a un hermano.

Me pregunté cuando llegaría el día en que pudiera sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Mientras seguía conversando, le di espacio, saliendo hacia el baño por una ducha para poder vestirme.

El rato bajo el chorro de agua me calmó un poco, no solo mis hormonas alborotadas, si no la ansiedad de tener que ir donde Saijo y hablar con él. Yo necesitaba poner las cosas en su lugar lo antes posible, después de haber sido tan descuidada con él, de haber confiado ciegamente en alguien que apenas conocía. Solo esperaba que todo resultase bien.

Estaba terminado de secar mi cabello cuando Yaten apareció en la puerta del baño, mirándome en silencio.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —devolví.

—Ace es peligroso —me advirtió.

—Estará enojado, pero no creo que sea un peligro para mí. Creo que podremos hablar al fin con la verdad —expliqué, aunque también intenté creer en lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía ninguna certeza sobre la reacción de Saijo.

—Tienes que prometerme que vas a estar bien —insistió.

—No es tu deber protegerme.

—Lo sé, pero…—apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, no quiero tener que preocuparme de ti, así que intenta no meterte en problemas —pidió.

Sonreí acercándome nuevamente a él, dejando descansar mis brazos sobre sus hombros, pareciéndome tan encantador verlo así.

—Gracias, voy a cuidarme. Pero tú también debes tener cuidado, sea lo que sea que necesite Seiya, no te arriesgues más —aconsejé.

Sé que no soy la más indicada para dar consejos, pero Yaten ya se había metido con los Black por Seiya, y con esa otra gente por Taiki. Él era capaz de entregarse a cambio de proteger al resto. Es curioso de pronto ver tan claro eso, que existía una persona dispuesta a todo por proteger a sus seres queridos. Tal como lo hizo su padre, o mi madre. Era reconfortante ver eso en él, admirar esa cualidad tan escasa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó de pronto, y asentí.

La verdad es que también sentía mi estómago tenso de tanto nerviosismo. Pero quería comer algo.

Me senté mirando cómo Yaten preparaba el desayuno, y me pareció justo que si ayer fui la encargada, él lo hiciera esta vez.

Estaba muy callado, y me pregunté qué era lo que tanto pensaba, o qué le dijo Seiya en esa llamada para quitarle la sonrisa con la que despertó. Es una lástima que el sexo no pueda arreglarlo todo, porque si alguien me asegurase que así podía volverlo a ver sonreír, me tiraría sobre él en este instante.

Me tiraría sobre él a cada instante, siendo sincera.

—¿Y viene pronto Seiya? —pregunté.

—Un par de horas, puedes desayunar sin apuro —me dijo, aun distraído.

Me puse de pie, acercándome a él sin que eso lograse llamar su atención, y como ser paciente no es mi mayor cualidad, toqué su brazo, haciéndolo mirarme.

—Estás tan callado, ¿estás preocupado? ¿Seiya dijo algo por teléfono? —quise saber.

Él se apartó de mi toque frunciendo el ceño y llevó la comida hacia la mesa, no contestando alguna cosa.

—Yaten… —insistí.

—No —me detuvo. —Estamos juntos en todo este enredo, pero si crees que porque nos acostamos soy tu novio o algo así, y voy a decirte cada cosa que me pase, estás equivocada.

Ahora me quedaba claro el cambio de humor. La verdad estaba algo cansada de que repitiese eso a cada rato, como si yo fuese una tonta incapaz de entenderlo.

—No creo que seas mi novio o algo así, no puedo ser tu novia si estás comprometido con otra —respondí, sintiéndome contagiada por su pesadez.

—También tú lo estás —siguió.

¡Qué dolor de cabeza! Luego se queja de mí por ser testaruda, pero a decir verdad él es mi firme competencia.

—Creí que habías pedido un poco de honestidad entre nosotros —le recordé, intentando calmar su humor.

—Estoy siendo honesto, no quiero que te llenes la cabeza de ideas equivocadas —explicó, sin darme la cara. —¿Qué es todo esto? Dormir juntos, y despertarme así, y tomar desayuno. Apenas hemos estado aquí dos días y ya te comportas como si fuese también tu casa, no vivimos juntos, no estamos juntos.

Hablando de bipolaridad…

No parecía molesto cuando despertó, al contrario.

—Solo pregunté qué te ocurre, tal como tu me pides que me cuide —respondí calmada. Y fue raro, porque siempre era él quien se controlaba, y yo la histérica.

Me miró al fin, pero aun sin responder, sentándose mientras cubría su rostro entre sus manos. No supe qué hacer, más que volver a acercarme, y hacerlo verme a la cara.

—¿Sabes qué? A mí también me aterra sentir algo más por ti, si es eso lo que tanto te molesta. Pero no quiero que olvides que soy tu amiga, y que si algo está ocurriéndote, puedes confiar en mí —expliqué, creyendo entender el lío de fondo en toda esta discusión.

—¿Confías tú en mi? —preguntó.

—Sí. —respondí sin dudar.

Y al fin, volvió a sonreír. Era muy leve, pero para mí fue suficiente.

Acaricié su rostro cuando al fin me permitió tocarlo, no estaba tranquilo ni relajado, pero al menos ya no estaba enojado.

—No deberías confiar en mí, lo sabes —me advirtió.

—Has sido mucho más honesto conmigo que todo el resto del mundo a mí alrededor, ¿por qué tendría que explicarte mis razones de todas formas? Tú también confías en mí, ya estamos metidos en este lío, deja de hacerme a un lado —pedí finalmente.

Y la verdad es que no quería quedarme sola. Porqué parte de mi cree que apenas vuelva con Saijo y le enfrente, voy a tener que arrancar de allí. Yaten tiene razones para temer por mi seguridad, conozco a Saijo mejor que él y sé que no estará contento ni por mi desaparición ni por mis exigencias de ver a mi hermana. Pero el conocerlo mejor también me da ventajas, y espero poder utilizarlas a mi favor para salir bien parada de allí.

Desde que Yaten mencionó que quizá la carta era falsa, necesitaba con urgencia saber la verdad de Saijo, y supuse que la única forma de obtener verdad de él, era siendo sincera de mí parte. Quizá todo esto era el indicio de que los días en que Venus jugaba a vivir bajo las órdenes de Saijo, se habían acabado.

Pero no quería complicar a Yaten con mis temores, él ahora solo debía enfocarse en su hermano, y lo que sea que resulte de ese reencuentro. Yo también estaba preocupada, por lo que sea que hiciese a Seiya regresar. Si él se había escondido incluso de su única familia, algo importante había detrás de todo esto. Y espero que lo que sea que pase, no dañe a Yaten, no lo merece, ya ha soportado demasiado por sus hermanos.

—Solo evitemos crear más problemas —dijo al fin.

—¿Soy un problema para ti?

—No, pero me descontrolas, y cualquier paso en falso puede costarnos caro —admitió.

—Cierto, pero ya es tarde, estamos como estamos. No quiero volver atrás —le aseguré.

Yaten tomó mi mano entre las suyas, mirándolas fijamente, pareciendo que no decidía qué debía decirme. Siempre hablo demás, y él intenta controlar el gritarme un montón de cosas cuando le colmo la paciencia. Pero sé que le importa no permitir que dañen a la niña que su padre protegió, eso para mí bastaba para confiar.

Tiró de mí, sentándome en sus piernas, quedando sus ojos pegados a los míos en un silencio que fue calmante. A mí que tanto me gusta el sonido, el desorden, todo lo que se mueve, me parecía increíble atesorar tanto algo así.

—Como me gusta tocarte —murmuró dejando su boca cerca de mi cuello. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas y reí, enseguida él se apartó, suspirando resignado.

—Ya, desayuno antes de hacer lo que debemos —ordenó, intentando controlarse.

Y de nuevo me inundaron unas ganas inmensas de detener el tiempo y sacarle aquí mismo la ropa, sobre la silla, o en la mesa, o donde fuese.

O de simplemente quedarme aquí donde me sentía en casa.

Me puse de pie, yendo a la otra silla para comer al fin, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta, y en poco rato ya me había tragado todo lo que él dejó para mí.

No había mucho más que conversar, simplemente tomar todo el valor que me quedara e ir a la boca del lobo.

Cuando subimos al auto de Yaten para que él me devolviera a la ciudad, tampoco hubo charla, y supuse que seguía nervioso por su hermano.

Me dejó a una distancia prudente para que yo me acercara a casa de Saijo, pero antes de bajarme, tomó mi brazo, pidiendo mi atención.

—Apenas hable con Ami nos veremos —me recordó, yo solo asentí, besándolo para robarme algo de él antes de irme.

Yaten no dijo alguna otra cosa, y salí al fin del auto y de nuestra burbuja para intentar poner el resto del las cosas en orden.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Seiya tenía claro como llegar aquí, mi nuevo hogar. Y ahora que estaba solo esperando, me sentía muy inquieto. Habían pasado meses, y la convivencia, la confianza entre nosotros estaba rota, todo alrededor estaba roto.

Excepto una cosa.

La burbuja que Mina y yo teníamos. Era algo tan reciente, y lo que pasó en estos dos días no debería cambiar nuestro trato, pero lo hacía. Yo estaba hasta el cuello con información que la tenía a ella involucrada, y ahora esa forma de relacionarnos tan…íntima. Y no es solo el acostarnos, es compartir demasiado, es dormir abrazados las dos noches que se quedó aquí, y sostenerla tan firme como si temiera que algo le hiciese daño. Ella no era frágil, no tenía que rescatarla de nada, era tan capaz de patear mi trasero como el de cualquiera, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme, ni alejarme.

Tuve miedo, porque no querer alejarme era una debilidad que no podía permitirme si quería salir de todo esto.

Por más que intento apartarla, ella encuentra la forma de quedarse conmigo, y que me diga que confía en mi me hace sentir una persona horrible, porque estoy ocultándole información. ¿Pero es tan terrible no decirle lo que sé? No quiero verla sufrir, no quiero que lo que construyó mi padre para ella, se derrumbe.

No quiero que llegue el momento en que Mina tenga razón, y yo llegue a temer sentir algo por ella. Solo es preocupación, no sentimientos.

Y aun más preocupación de que volviera a meterse a la casa de Ace, pero no podía evitarlo, ella necesitaba recuperar a su hermana y él tenía que dar explicaciones de una vez. Pero ella no era el único signo de debilidad que yo tenía.

Mi otra debilidad, era Seiya, y esa debilidad se había convertido en una cárcel.

Sentí ruido fuera y miré por la ventana, viendo un auto desconocido, del que enseguida se bajó mi hermano. Respiré profundo al verlo, queriendo ser Taiki y tener su autocontrol todo el tiempo, pero mi corazón empezó a agitarse y mi humor se alteró con su sola presencia.

Abrí la puerta y Seiya se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera mandar algo sobre mi cuerpo, mi puño se plantó en su cara.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —chilló molesto, sosteniendo su cara donde el golpe llegó. Le dolía, obvio, pero eso comprueba que no mentí al decirle a Mina que sería lo primero en hacer al verlo.

—¡No sé, quizá estoy un poco molesto porque huiste y tuve hacerme pasar por ti para salvar tu trasero! —le grité enfadado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que el padre de tu novia iba a ir por tu cabeza? Abandonaste a Kakyuu Black, no a cualquier chica —indiqué lo obvio.

—Eres tan dramático, es solo un tipo con dinero —se defendió.

Claro, un tipo con dinero que si supiera lo que hizo Seiya, barrería Japón completo con tal de descuartizarlo.

—Es un mafioso que te matará si algún día se entera de lo que le hiciste a su hija —aclaré.

Seiya me miró, pareciendo no comprender lo que estaba diciéndole. Dejó escapar una carcajada pareciendo no asimilar del todo lo que yo decía. ¿Cómo podía no tener idea de dónde venía la mujer con quien tenía una relación? Sé que es un idiota, pero esta vez su idiotez había superado todos los límites. Todo el mundo sabe quiénes son los Black.

—Pensé que solo Diamante Black era un mal tipo, que Zafiro estaba alejado de todas esas cosas turbias —comentó, aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y fruncí el ceño cuando el otro Black salió al baile.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Diamante? —quise saber enseguida.

Comencé a sentirme confundido, sobretodo cuando Seiya apartó la mirada, negándose a responder, y yo empecé a llenarme la cabeza de ideas sobre qué hacía mi hermano de vuelta, parado frente a mí con tanta urgencia.

—¿Estás metido en algo sucio con Diamante? —le acusé, sospechando que por ahí comenzaba todo el lío de su desaparición. Si Seiya dejó a la hija de Zafiro, fue quizá porque tiene problemas con Diamante.

—No —respondió enseguida.

—Aun no me explicas porqué te fuiste —presioné.

—Me vi obligado a hacerlo —repitió, como cada vez que intenté sacarle la verdad.

—¡Ya basta! Quiero respuestas. Si no las obtengo no voy a ayudarte —sentencié.

—También tú necesitas mi ayuda —me recordó, y quise patearlo, porque tenía razón.

Si la calma de Taiki me desesperaba, le negación de Seiya me sacaba de quicios. ¿Tan difícil era para él entender que la había cagado? Que no tiene ningún derecho a exigir, y debería dar gracias que solo fue un golpe que se llevó, en vez de patearlo en el suelo hasta que pida misericordia.

—¿Y quieres saber por qué? —respondí, ya aburrido de toda esta conversación inútil. —Necesito tu ayuda porque estoy comprometido con Kakyuu, tuve que tomar tu lugar cuando te fuiste —dije al fin.

Me miró sorprendido, aunque me imagino que saber que tu hermano se casa con tu ex, suele serlo. Seiya estaba tan ajeno a todo lo que provocó, a los cambios desde que se fue, que no imaginé que iba a impresionarse tanto.

—Creí que solo te comunicabas con ella, yo nunca le pedí que se casara conmigo. No entiendo qué está pasando —murmuró confundido. Luego levantó la vista, mirándome. —Explícame qué es toda esta locura, Yaten.

—¿Quieres escuchar lo que está pasando? —pregunté, y él asintió. —Adelante.

Le hice pasar a mi nuevo hogar, siendo la primera persona que estaba aquí, aparte de Mina. Y lamentablemente la densidad en el aire hacía difícil respirar. Era una pena pensar que alguna vez fuimos una familia, que vivimos juntos por años y era todo natural. Y es cierto que nunca fuimos los hermanos mas cariñosos y comunicativos, pero al menos sabíamos que estábamos ahí el uno para el otro.

Seiya se sentó esperando una explicación sobre lo que yo le había gritado. Y con todo me daban ganas de volver a golpearlo porque él es quien debería dar explicaciones.

Pero le dije lo que él necesitaba saber, que Kakyuu llegó buscándolo, que leímos el escueto mensaje que dejó diciendo que se iba, y que ella ese día iba a decirle que su padre la tenía entre la espada y la pared, enredándola en un compromiso de matrimonio del que no había salida. Matrimonio del que yo estaba a punto de formar parte.

Y hablando de espada…

No sabía si decirle lo que estaba haciendo. Hace meses atrás, y aun cuando yo no era la clase de persona que hablaba de todo lo que hacía, le habría dicho. Pero no podía volver a confiar en Seiya así de fácil.

Quizá era más fácil ir por otro lado.

—No puedo creer todo lo que me dices, ¡es una tontería! Mi relación con Kakyuu no era tan seria, salíamos, pero creo que nunca di a entender que quería casarme. Le tengo cariño, eso no es suficiente para casarse —comentó, aun asimilando lo que le dije.

Y tenía razón, el cariño no es suficiente, no importaba que yo quisiera ayudar a Kakyuu, ni que ella implantara la idea de que debíamos amarnos, incluso daba igual las veces que nos habíamos acostado o comportado como si nuestra relación fuese real. Ese matrimonio y todo el show a su alrededor, era un enorme error.

Pero la única forma de que yo dijera a Seiya lo que haría para salir de ahí, era averiguar qué más sabía él, o qué estaba haciendo escondido todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Taiki? —quise saber para empezar. —Él dice que te ayudó desaparecer, pero si confiaste en él me imagino que sabes qué ha sido de su vida desde que se fue.

Seiya asintió, no saliendo del todo de su impresión.

—Trabaja para una familia misteriosa, al igual que lo hizo papá —me dijo.

—¿Sabías de eso?

—Se lo saqué a Taiki cuando pedí su ayuda, él había intentado comunicarse el año pasado conmigo, así decidí aceptar verlo cuando necesité su ayuda.

Supongo que Seiya tuvo una discusión similar a la mía con Taiki, que hizo que nuestro hermano mayor explicase qué había sido de él durante tantos años. Y era obvio que Taiki iba a intentar comunicarse con él primero, siempre ha sido más fácil lidiar con Seiya que conmigo. Incluso cuando recordaba vagamente que Taiki y yo teníamos cercanía, supongo que siempre supo que costaría más que yo perdonara su abandono.

—¿No te perturba? Saber que papá estuvo involucrado con la mafia —pregunté, sin poder evitar exponer lo que me hacía sentir toda esta verdad oculta sobre nuestro padre. Y porque la verdad, a mi si me perturbaba, como si ensuciara la imagen que tenía de él.

—Creo que papá no estaba interesado en la familia en sí, con tal de proteger a alguien inocente —respondió, y eso tenía sentido. Era la clase de cosa que él habría hecho.

Miré a Seiya, notando que estaba más informado de lo que pensé.

—Así que sabes del heredero también —aclaré.

—Hagamos esto breve, se que un hombre poderoso pidió a papá protección para un recién nacido, que se llevó a Taiki y él sigue trabajando para ellos. Nada más —explicó.

—¿No sabes quiénes son? ¿Algo sobre el heredero? —insistí.

—¿Estás involucrado también?

—¿Qué más querías que hiciera? No tengo salida, estoy atrapado con los Black por tu culpa, Taiki me involucró con esta gente y si no me ayudas a buscar más información que papá pudo esconder, estoy perdido —solté frustrado.

¿Qué más daba? Seiya tiene sus asuntos, pero ya que sabe más de lo que creí, es hora de que ayude.

—Dijiste que estabas buscando en nuestra casa. Pero no es el único lugar donde él guardaba cosas —apuntó.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, intentando adivinar qué otro lugar podía existir. Seiya podía ser de mucha ayuda si cooperaba, pero eso no quitaba que aun no obtenía respuestas sobre su desaparición, ni él me decía a qué había regresado. Pero supongo que en este instante es más importante que suelte lo que sabe sobre papá.

—Dime dónde —exigí.

—La estación de policía donde trabajaba.

—Devolvieron todas sus cosas cuando murió —comenté.

Pero por otro lado, mi padre tenía lugares secretos donde esconder las cosas. Lo que encontré no estaba a simple vista en nuestra casa, y es probable que existan otros rincones de nuestro viejo hogar, donde él escondiese su información. Lo que decía Seiya era muy lógico después de todo.

—Tenemos que ir allí, vas a ir conmigo —ordené.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo necesito? —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué se cree? No tiene ningún derecho a exigir.

—Luego, te ayudaré si primero encontramos algo más —le corté.

—Yaten, necesito contactar a una persona.

—Me da igual, si quieres mi ayuda vas a cooperar, ya te he ayudado bastante con todo el lío de Kakyuu, es tu turno de devolverme la mano —sentencié.

Podía esperar aun por la explicación que me debía, e iba a darle a Seiya su tiempo de que dijera lo que tenía que decir, y pidiera ayuda con quien sea que necesita contactar. Pero primero esto, primero ese maldito heredero, y parte de mi libertad de vuelta.

Fue sospechoso que Seiya siguiera reclamando. Nunca en la vida se quedaba callado cuando quería algo, pero por alguna razón, no insistió, aceptando las condiciones del trato.

Intenté que el ambiente se calmara un poco, y le ofrecí tomar un café, mientras él miraba con curiosidad por la casa. De pronto recordé que no había estado solo aquí, e hice un repaso mental, intentando asegurarme que no existiera alguna pista de que aquí había estado Minako. Pero era imposible que dejara algo suyo, siempre venía a meterse aquí y usaba todas mis cosas, sobre todo mi ropa.

No podía permitir que Seiya supiera de ella hasta tener claro en qué está metido mi hermano, y tengo la sospecha de que no es nada bueno.

Luego miré la hora, sabiendo que aun tenía tiempo para ir intentar buscar más información con Seiya, y acordar cómo entraríamos a la estación de policía, antes de ir donde Ami.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Creo que nunca me sentí tan nerviosa al entrar a casa de Saijo, y fui muy cuidadosa al caminar por los pasillos y dirigirme a mi habitación. Era temprano y no mucha gente se paseaba por la mansión, lo que ayudó a que nadie notara mi presencia. Casi quise encontrarme a Lita y sus consejos simpáticos que me descolocaban, quizá en este momento sería una buena aliada.

Me senté en la cama, mirando por la ventana, intentando repasar en mi cabeza cómo iba a enfrentarme a Saijo, qué iba a decirle para poder averiguar la verdad. Agradecía todo lo que él hizo por mí, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no podía esperar más.

Después de cambiar mi ropa, salí de la habitación en su búsqueda, sabiendo que estaba en alguna parte porque su auto estaba estacionado. Y no fue difícil encontrarlo, pero al entrar a su despacho, los nervios que creí tener controlados, tomaron todo mi cuerpo.

Quizá era el cariño que sentí hacia él, ese que en algún punto me hizo sentirme bien a su lado, la razón por la que no me molestó cada vez que me besó o me tuvo en su cama. Pero era tan diferente pararme ante él ahora.

Saijo levantó su mirada apenas sintió la puerta abrirse, y no pude leer nada en su rostro cuando se puso de pie, quedándose allí quieto.

—Ven aquí —ordenó seco.

Caminé hasta él, levantando mi rostro para hacerle frente. Había llegado la hora.

—Necesito que hablemos —inicié. —De mi hermana.

Saijo asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Tú necesitas hablar? Venus, llegaste aquí meses atrás desesperada, rogándome que te ayudara a buscar a su hermana, diciendo que harías lo que fuese por recuperarla. Pero mi futura esposa no parece estar dispuesta a hacer alguna cosa. ¿Ya no te importa Serena? ¿Ha sido todo esto un show? Porque pude ignorar tus desapariciones antes, pero no más. Vas a decirme en qué estás metida —exigió.

Aparté la mirada ante su voz dura, y pensé por un momento en intentar suavizarlo, mostrarle mi temor o fragilidad. Pero ya no iba a asustarme ni huir, ya lo había hecho demasiado tiempo.

—Le he estado buscando…—inicié. Era la verdad, o parte de ella. Pero él no me dejó seguir.

Me tomó fuerte de los hombros, acercándome a él, no dejándome evitar su mirada.

—¡Deja de mentir! Vas a ser mi esposa y vas a ser honesta —reclamó.

Soltó uno de mis hombros, sin deja de sostenerme del otro, y tocó mi rostro con sus dedos, con delicadeza, algo tan dispar a lo que expresaba su rostro.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? Tanta insolencia de tu parte no me agrada. Tenía planes y desapareces dos días. No volverás a salir sin mi permiso. ¿Eso quieres? Porque puedo tener a alguien siendo tu sombra, puedo encadenarte a esta casa y que no vuelvas a salir, y estoy tentado a hacerlo —me amenazó.

Intenté adivinar lo que él realmente pensaba, o lo que haría, pero me daba cuenta de que en verdad yo no conocía a Saijo. Y tal como yo le armé todo un teatro sobre lo que él creía que yo era, él también pudo estar actuando todo el tiempo.

—Debo buscar la espada —alegué. Porque con todo, solo se supone que se casaría conmigo después de encontrar la espada.

Bajó su mano, apartando mi chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo y haciéndome temblar ante la idea de que él quería quitarme la ropa. ¿Qué mente retorcida podía querer eso ahora?

Y entonces temí otra cosa: que mi cuerpo le hiciera saber que estuve con otro hombre. Recordaba perfectamente haber visto a Yaten lleno de marcas ayer por mi culpa, ¿tendría yo algo también?

—Vas a tener que compensar tu ofensa. Tenía muchas sorpresas para ti —advirtió, y luego se agachó, comenzando a registrar los bolsillos.

Elevó su mirada, sin dejar su enojo ni un poco.

—El teléfono, te di un teléfono y quiero verlo.

—Pero es mío, y está en mi habitación. —me defendí.

Soltó una risa pesada y volvió a ponerse de pie, aun con mi chaqueta en sus manos.

—No es tuyo, no lo es el teléfono, ni esa habitación. ¿Qué es realmente tuyo? Llegaste aquí sin nada, he sido yo quien te lo ha dado todo, estás llena de cosas que nunca tuviste. Lo único que realmente tienes, es una hermana perdida —punzó, comenzando a ponerme de nuevo la chaqueta. —Y si no te comportas, nunca volverás a verla. ¿Entiendes?

Sentí mi pecho apretarse ante sus palabras, mientras intentaba comprenderlas. Él no podía amenazarme con nunca volver a ver a mi hermana, si no estaba en sus manos la elección de liberarla.

Las palabras de Yaten volvieron a mi cabeza, yo no tenía seguridad de que Serena estuviese con Diamante, ni de la carta que supuestamente escribió.

—¿Tuviste que corregir lo que mi hermana escribió? —pregunté.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La ortografía —apunté.

—Te entregué lo que ella te escribió —respondió si importancia.

—El tiempo encerrada le debe tener tan aburrida, que hasta se ha puesto estudiosa —agregué.

Saijo se quedó en silencio, fijando sus ojos en mí, como si de pronto ambos intentásemos arrebatarle al otro la verdad detrás de cada palabra. Y me pregunté si sería capaz de ganarle.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, no era una caricia, era simplemente no permitir que dejara de mirarlo.

—Dime quién eres en realidad. Porque aquí frente a mi no está la niña desesperada, la que se estremece entre mis brazos, ya no pareces temer mis reacciones ante cada cosa que haces o dices. ¿Cuál es la verdad sobre ti? —preguntó.

Y no, yo no era nada de lo que le había hecho creer. De alguna forma, en medio de mi desesperación cuando vine a Saijo por ayuda, sabía que no podía abrirme del todo con él. Quizá fui un poco ciega metiéndome aquí, pero estúpida nunca he sido.

—No voy a casarme contigo —dije como única respuesta.

Él acercó su rostro al mío, y pude sentir su nariz rozando la mía.

—Nunca fue una pregunta —murmuró, besando mis labios. —Eres mía.

—No, yo…

—Te enviaré con alguien experto y un guardia, irás a elegir tu vestido de novia —me informó, no dejándome seguir hablando. —Tómate un par de días relajándote, buscando el que más te guste, y si te portas bien, podrás volver pronto a buscar la espada.

Quise patearlo entre las piernas y arrancar de aquí, pero sabía que sería imposible en este momento. Por una vez en mi vida intenté mantener la cabeza fría y pensar en la mejor solución, en vez de dejarme llevar por mis arrebatos.

Él dijo que si me portaba bien podría salir, y eso haría, ser la mejor prometida del mundo. Saijo no tendría ninguna queja hacia mí, y cuando logre encontrar una pequeña salida, iba a tomarla.

Fue bastante claro que jamás iba a volver a ver a Serena si me quedaba junto a él, se habían acabado las mentiras, incluso las que me decía a mi misma para seguir haciendo lo que él me decía.

Todo se hizo tal como él dijo, y pronto estuve frente a un montón de vestidos que nunca en la vida imaginé poder tocar.

Era impresionante, y me hacía sentir tan mal saber que me estaban forzando a hacer esto. Yo soñé algunas veces con que quizá un día iba a conocer a alguien, iba a amarlo, querer casarme, y tener una familia hasta envejecer, esa que no pude tener en la vida. En cambio estaba aquí para elegir el vestido más caro, para un matrimonio forzado con un hombre por el que me dejé llevar, que creí que me ayudaría, y ahora quería tener el control sobre mí, sacar todo el provecho que pudiese, y yo seguía preguntándome cuál era la gran ventaja que obtenía Saijo casándose conmigo.

Una de las chicas que allí trabajaba me habló, sacándome de mis pensamientos y comenzando a darme una charla sobre qué el modelo de vestido que iba a probarme, cuales favorecían mi figura, y estuve tentada a responderle era innecesario, porque mi futuro marido amaba verme sin ropa.

En medio de lo mareada que me sentía por todo lo que la chica decía sobre esta tontería, vi acercarse a una mujer, recién salida del probador, usando un vestido de novia hermoso. Ella sonreía, era muy leve, quizá más satisfecha que feliz, si es que existe alguna diferencia.

El vestido blanco contrastaba con su cabello rojo. Era hermosa, distinguida, y sentí un poco de envidia de verla tan ligera en su búsqueda de vestido ideal.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería seguir buscando? —me preguntó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

¿Además de fingir que me interesa probarme vestidos, debo ser amiga de una desconocida? Aunque ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, y preferí seguirle el juego, al menos me ayudaría a pasar el rato.

—Te ves hermosa —le alagué, y era cierto.

—Solo lo hago por pasar el rato —me dijo.

Y yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Me casaré pronto, pero mi boda será algo más tradicional. Solo quería ver qué tal luzco con un vestido de estos —me explicó.

—¿Eres en general tradicional?

—Son tradiciones familiares, son parte de mi —dijo simple.

De pronto me pareció muy interesante lo que ella estaba diciendo. Quizá porque tener tradiciones familiares, sonaba tan importante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tendrás una boda tradicional o algo más occidental? —preguntó.

Era curioso, ella era muy diplomática, no me hablaba con la simpatía natural de Lita, por ejemplo, pero era cordial conmigo. Me parecía conocida, quizá me la he topado en alguna parte.

—No lo sé aun —respondí. —No depende de mí.

Ella asintió, pareciendo comprender.

—Mi madre me dijo alguna vez que nunca debería casarme con un hombre con más poder que yo, que nunca debía permitir que decidieran por mí —comentó, a modo de consejo.

Pero me parecía demasiado tétrico cómo sonaba el poder en su voz.

—¿Y encontraste un hombre con menos poder con quien casarte? —bromeé.

Ella rió suave, y no supe de qué se reía, tampoco era muy gracioso lo que le dije, incluso podría haberse molestado. Esta mujer era extraña, dentro de su formalidad.

—Es difícil encontrar muchos hombres en posición de más poder que el mío —respondió. —Pero el poder no es la razón principal para casarse, nunca hay sólo un motivo.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era todo esto que decía? No comprendí del todo a qué se refería, así que lo único que atiné hacer, fue salir de toda esta charla.

—Bueno, la razón que sea, espero seas muy feliz —le deseé.

—Lo seré, tengo a un buen hombre, que ha demostrado quererme —aseguró, aunque parecía ser un comentario más para sí misma, que dirigido a mí.

Solo sonreí, disculpándome para ir al probador, cerrando la puertas tras de mí. Me pregunté si acaso alguna vez iba a toparme con gente normal. O quizá era yo el problema, sintiendo que todo el mundo tenía esa forma aterradora de decir las cosas, pareciendo una sentencia más que un simple comentario.

Entonces escuché a otra de las encargadas regresar a donde estaban los espejos, ansiosa de seguir atendiendo a su clienta pelirroja.

—Señorita Black, ¿qué le parece este diseño? —consultó.

Y me sentí palidecer, comprendiendo al fin porqué me parecía conocida. Ella era una mujer poderosa, hija de un hombre turbio, sobrina de un hombre aun más turbio.

La mujer con la que acababa de enfrentarme, era Kakyuu Black, buscando su vestido de novia para casarse con Yaten.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Hablar con Seiya aclaró mi cabeza aun más, quizá no tenía todas las respuestas que quería, pero sé que no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo. Me sentí más en control de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, y mientras me acercaba a una de mis prisiones, creí por primera vez que tenía la ventaja.

Ami fue puntual en su reunión, pero estaba seria, más de lo normal. Cada vez que veía a Ami o Rei con cara de pocos amigos, tenía la sensación de que iba a perjudicarme.

—Tienes que tener claras algunas cosas antes de que iniciemos esta entrega de información —indicó, sujetando una carpeta contra su cuerpo, pareciendo tan recelosa.

Rei entró de pronto, mirándome fijo antes de ubicarse junto a su prima. Ahí las tenía, frente a mí a punto de aclararme tantas cosas.

—No confiamos en ti —indicó Rei. —Y si por alguna razón se te ocurre jugar con nosotras, recuerda que Taiki nos pertenece, y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca con él —amenazó.

Porque eso era claramente una amenaza. Y si soy sincero, no pensé nunca en Taiki, creyendo que él era quien menos tenía que perder. Pero si ellas descubrían mis mentiras, ¿realmente iban a hacerle daño?

Siempre creí que era yo quien les servía para amenazar a Taiki, no al revés. Y aquí estaba, poniendo en peligro a mi hermano, porque quise proteger a alguien que apenas conozco.

Era un idiota, un gran imbécil que no terminaba de salir de un problema antes de entrar en otro. ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza al poner a Minako sobre mi hermano? Incluso con lo patán que ha sido Taiki todos estos años, es mi sangre, y no podía permitir que alguien lo dañase, ni a él ni a Seiya. Por más que odiase admitirlo, siempre cuidaría de mi familia. Aunque al parecer una desconocida tiene la capacidad de colarse en mi necesidad de cuidar a ciertas personas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya les había mentido, así que en algún momento este enredo tendrá sus consecuencias.

—No existe mucha información sobre el hijo que nuestro tío escondió —me dijo Ami. —Pero entregándotela, esperamos que seas útil.

Me dio la carpeta que tanto había aferrado a ella, y me pidió que saliera de allí. Pensé que iba a ser más larga esta reunión, pero no me quejaba. Mientras menos tiempo tuviese que verle la cara a esas dos, mejor para mí.

Cuando caminé hacia el auto, comencé a revisar la carpeta, la curiosidad no me dejó esperar, porque podría quizá responder a la pregunta sobre la madre de Minako, si es que era su madre.

Una fecha de nacimiento era lo primero a la vista. Y eso cambió mucho lo que yo pensaba, porque hasta ahora creí que el hombre al que buscábamos, era mayor. Y no, era muy joven. Allí había un par de datos vagos, sobre su grupo sanguíneo, un hospital. Pero entendí que ellas, Ami y Rei, tampoco tenían mucho que ayudase a encontrarlo. Y quizá solo porque era tal su desesperación, me tenían a mí, un desconocido, buscándolo a la par de Taiki.

Lo último que aparecía allí, era el nombre del padre, y sonreí, porque al fin tenía en mis manos el apellido de la familia misteriosa: Aino.

Intenté hacer memoria de lo que había leído sobre la espada, para saber si alguna vez perteneció a ellos, pero no podía acordarme de alguna cosa útil. Tendría que revisar mi información más tarde. Ahora era tiempo de ir con Seiya y buscar algo útil donde papá solía trabajar.

Escondí la carpeta, antes de reunirme con mi hermano, sabiendo que no podría compartir nada de esto con él. Estaba ansioso, sintiendo que obtener esa información era señal de que todo comenzaba a estar en su lugar, iba a descubrir al heredero, encontrar la maldita espada, y largarme muy lejos de toda esta gente.

—Llegas tarde —me quejé, cuando vi a Seiya aparecer. Ya era de noche y no quería estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero era más fácil ingresar cuando menos gente se paseara por las instalaciones.

—Siempre llego tarde —respondió despreocupado.

Rodé los ojos y le indiqué por donde podíamos entrar, esa era mi parte. La de Seiya era indicar qué lugar podría haber usado mi padre como escondite en su trabajo.

No me hacía del todo feliz entrar a la fuerza a este lugar, y yo tampoco era tan experto en meterme a escondidas, quizá debí traer a Mina en vez de Seiya. Aun no logro averiguar cómo entra a mi cabaña sin llaves, y sin dejar rastro de romper alguna puerta o ventana.

No había casi nadie, así que no fue difícil movernos dentro del lugar, y seguí a Seiya, aunque él no parecía tener claridad sobre dónde buscar. Caminamos un buen rato entre oficinas sin decir una palabra, pero la verdad es que ya me estaba hartando.

—Seiya, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que haces? —reclamé en voz baja.

—No encuentro la sala donde guardan la información, allí pudo esconder algo, está lleno de registros policiales. Es posible que entre tanto caso olvidado, exista algo que nos sirva —indicó.

Y le daba la razón, este lugar era muy distinto a cómo lo conocimos siendo niños, estaba remodelado, y si queríamos buscar donde él decía, teníamos que encontrar la nueva sala de registros.

¿Y si en medio de la remodelación, alguien había tirado a la basura lo que papá pudo esconder? O peor aún, que alguien tuviese en sus manos información confidencial que nos sería útil.

—¿Puedes apurarte? —insistí.

—¿Quieres callarte? Nos van a descubrir —me dijo, y apreté mis puños en un intento por no golpearlo de nuevo.

Esto era como nuestra infancia, Seiya y yo metiéndonos en problemas, él dando órdenes porque se creía más listo, y yo siguiendo sus idioteces mordiéndome la lengua. Sonreí leve pensando en esos tiempos, pero enseguida volví a sentirme enojado porque todos esos recuerdos él los había tirado a la basura cuando huyó.

Cuando al fin dimos con la habitación que buscábamos, ingresamos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Tu turno —me indicó. —Eres el que más sabe sobre como ordenan aquí la información.

—Solo tuve acceso a algunas fotografías, no al papeleo —expliqué, sobre las contadas veces que mi padre me dejó ayudarle en un par de casos que no implicaban riesgo.

Pero de nada valía discutir, así que comencé a buscar el rincón de la información más antigua, debía buscar desde el año en que mi padre murió, hacia atrás. Nos dividimos el trabajo con Seiya, intentando hacer rápido esto para salir antes de ser encontrados.

Cuando noté la hora, tan próxima al amanecer, me sentí agotado. Habíamos pasado gran parte de la noche buscando y no encontrábamos nada. En cualquier momento entraba algún policía y nos colaba los pulmones a balazos.

Entonces encontré una carpeta que no tenía el mismo color que los archivadores de los casos, y comencé a emocionarme.

Abrí de inmediato la carpeta, comenzando a hojear mucho papel en blanco, sintiéndome desesperado porque allí tenía que existir algo. Y lo encontré, en medio de todas las hojas en blanco, un par de papeles y fotografías que mostraban a la misma mujer que se aparecía una y otra vez en esta historia, dejando un montón de preguntas a su paso: Ikuko Tsukino.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Seiya cuando notó que miraba algo con interés.

—Una mujer, creo que cuidó a ese heredero. Aparece el nombre de su marido, ella debió tomar su apellido al casarse, y el resto, su apellido de soltera, de donde viene, todo está borrado —expliqué.

Y no era la primera vez que yo me topaba ante información borrada sobre una persona. Lo que hizo que volviese a preguntarme porqué Ace eliminó los registros de Minako. Y había creído que era para poder manipularla, pero comencé a preocuparme de que él supiera algo sobre su madre y por eso había borrado tantas cosas.

Ella nunca hablaba sobre su padre, solo dijo que nunca lo conoció, pero no dijo alguna cosa sobre cómo murió. Yo no sabía siquiera que Ikuko Tsukino se había casado con el padre de Minako, siempre creí que era madre soltera. Ahora tenía otra pregunta más, aunque tenía mucho más sentido para mí que esa mujer no fuese una simple ciudadana. De donde sea que ella viene, debe ser respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas.

—¿Ikuko Tsukino? —murmuró Seiya tras de mí, leyendo la información que yo sostenía en mis manos.

—¿La conoces? —pregunté, preocupado por la sorpresa en su tono de voz. No sé si es que me he vuelto muy perceptivo, o simplemente desconfiado. Pero me llamó la atención su reacción ante ese nombre.

—No —respondió enseguida. Pero no le creí del todo. Seiya ocultaba tantas cosas, que a estas alturas no me sorprendería que conociera a esa mujer, pero si él no me decía lo que sabía y eso perjudicaba lo que yo estaba haciendo, lo iba a pagar.

—Es curioso cómo te sorprendes con Ikuko, y tu reacción ante lo que te dije de Zafiro, o tu comentario sobre Diamante —puncé, queriendo que fuese honesto.

—Estás envuelto en un montón de líos turbios, obviamente voy a sorprenderme de todo lo que digas —se defendió.

No era el lugar para seguir discutiendo, así que lo agarré de un brazo, indicándole que teníamos que salir de allí, y llevé conmigo la carpeta, tan firme contra mi cuerpo como vi a Ami tener la información que me entregó.

Es probable que este lugar tenga más información escondida, pero preferí salir de allí. Con lo que tenía ya podía comenzar a unir piezas, y estaba seguro que si papá dejó información repartida por varios sitios, no era al azar. Necesitaba descubrir algún patrón, o qué se yo, algo que me dijera el camino por el que debía seguir encontrando todo lo que él sabía.

Seiya y yo llegamos en silencio hasta mi hogar, y temí por un momento que Mina estuviera de nuevo dormida en mi cama, ella estaba ansiosa por saber algo más, pero también tenía sus asuntos que resolver.

Mi hermano estaba sentado, mirando fijo la carpeta que encontramos. Él sabía algo que no me decía y me pregunté cuanto demoraría en hablar. Preparé café, porque no habíamos dormido en toda la noche, y tampoco supe si seguiríamos aquí o dónde iría él.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —pregunté, ofreciéndole una taza.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó.

—Dime dónde estás quedándote.

—No es tu problema —contestó.

¡Me tiene harto! ¿Cuál es el punto de aparecer si va a negarse a cooperar? Me había acompañado a buscar información, pero no me decía absolutamente nada. Solía ser yo el que no abría la boca para compartir con él, y vivía quejándose de mi actitud. Pero lo que Seiya estaba haciendo tenía mucho más que solo falta de confianza, estaba metido en algo y no iba a dejarlo salir de aquí sin que lo confesara.

Le quité brusco la carpeta, quedándome frente a él.

—Habla, dime qué haces aquí —le forcé.

Seiya se puso de pie, dejando sobre un mueble la taza y caminando hacia la puerta. Enseguida me puse en su camino, no dejándole pasar.

—No saldrás de aquí a menos que hables —amenacé.

Seiya sonrió, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, evidentemente frustrado.

—¿Tú crees que no puedo sacarte de ahí para largarme?

—¿Crees que no te golpearé de nuevo si lo intentas? —devolví.

—No tienes idea de nada, Yaten, nunca tienes idea.

—¿Cómo quieres que tenga idea si no abres la boca? ¡Habla!

—Apártate —dijo serio.

Y me aparté, pero no para dejarlo pasar, si no para tomarlo por la ropa y empujarlo brusco contra la pared. No pude evitarlo, estaba enojado, él me hacía enojar más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado. Seiya era un dolor de cabeza que siempre soporté, porque es mi hermano. Pero no más, no ahora que cada cosa que hace me perjudica.

—¿Crees que esto es un juego? No tienes idea de lo que le haces al resto de las personas a tu alrededor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tan molesto estás de casarte con Kakyuu? Creo que lo disfrutas —comentó, sujetando mis muñecas, haciendo fuerza contraria al empuje que tenía contra él.

Y era la única forma de no volver a golpearlo. No sé si es el tiempo que he pasado con esta gente turbia, pero me tentaba la idea de hacerle daño, de hacerle pagar por todo lo que hacía.

—No quiero casarme con ella, quiero huir —aclaré, porque si existía una verdad en este momento, que era absoluta, eran mis deseos de acabar con ese compromiso.

—Y mientras te tiras a mi ex, ¿no te parece divertido? —bromeó.

Amplié mis ojos ante su acusación, hasta que me apartó, empujándome y alejándose de mí, justo antes de apuntar mi cuello, y enseguida entendí porqué él me había dicho eso.

Es cierto que me he acostado con la ex de mi hermano, mi radiante prometida, pero lo que Seiya había visto era una marca que me dejó Mina. Si era sincero, no tenía intención de volver a acercarme a Kakyuu en lo que quede de vida.

—No es lo que crees —me defendí.

Era horrible estar en esta situación con la persona que fue más cercana a mí en toda mi vida. Me sentí culpable por estar con la ex de mi hermano, por dejarme usar para que ella se desquitara por lo que Seiya le hizo. Pero me sentí aun peor por los pensamientos que me cruzaron la cabeza, de querer lastimarlo.

¿En qué clase de basura me había convertido? Él era mi hermano, un imbécil sin comparación que me había traído problemas, pero era mi familia. Y yo por un instante me había dejado llevar por toda la oscuridad que me ha rodeado en estos meses, y no podía permitirlo.

—Al menos ya sé que no debo sentirme tan mal por ella, te tiene a ti —agregó más calmado.

—No me tiene, haber aceptado ayudar a Kakyuu fue un error —expliqué.

Él me miró, y no supe si él me creía o no, pero al menos yo me sentí más tranquilo, sin tanta maldad ganarle a mi conciencia.

—Te llamaré para volver a vernos, pero cuando lo haga, debes ayudarme a encontrar a una persona —me avisó, acercándose un poco más. —Yaten, se que irme estuvo mal, espero algún día puedas comprenderme, no voy a juzgar lo que pase con Kakyuu, lo único que queda es hablar con ella en algún momento, pero no será ahora —agregó.

Y tenía razón, con lo enojada que estaba, era peligroso para Seiya. Temí que Kakyuu arrojase a mi hermano directo hacia Zafiro, y que todos mis intentos por protegerlo fueran en vano.

—Cuida tu trasero, Seiya. Si los Black te encuentran estás perdido —aconsejé.

Él asintió antes de irse. Y yo me quedé de nuevo solo, sintiéndome agotado.

Por mucho que intentase dormir, el agotamiento tenía que ver con sentirme sin salida. Tenía información, mucha más que antes, y era tiempo de comenzar a armar el puzle. Si tenía suerte, saldríamos todos a salvo de este enorme lío.

El problema con toda esta información, es que yo sabía sin saber qué debía decirle a Minako y qué debí ocultar aun. Espero que no se moleste cuando al fin pueda decirle alguna verdad certera, que era lo que ella merecía.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Mi autocontrol debería recibir un premio, porque luego de algunos días de mantener la calma, y hacer todo lo que Saijo decía, me dejó salir sola de nuevo.

Pero aun cuando pude salir a buscar la espada, sentía como si todo el tiempo estuviera vigilada. Así que opté por empezar a dar vueltas para llegar donde quería, aun cuando el lugar en el que me encontraba actualmente, no era nada secreto ni peligroso como para ocultarle a él que había venido.

Siempre odié las bibliotecas, son polvorientas y me enviaban castigada allí cuando hacía alguna tontería en la escuela. Pero necesitaba información, y supuse que si la espada estuvo guardada en un museo, una biblioteca antigua podría tener algo escondido.

Sabía que era probable encontrar información, pero también que estaba en un lugar apartado del público general, tal como la espada estaba en un rincón apartado del museo. Entré a escondidas, intentando dar con el rincón misterioso, que obviamente tenía mucha más seguridad que otras partes con libros. Pero entrar a lugares difíciles era mi mayor talento.

Era una habitación muy oscura, más aterradora que el resto de las dependencias, y seguro que un montón de ratones y arañas disfrutaban de acogedor hogar que aquí les esperaba.

Comencé a buscar entre historias jugosas sobre la mafia, algo que no fuese las matanzas por disputas territoriales. Me parecía horroroso, pero supuse que las peleas por esa espada habían sido aun más sangrientas. Y si esta gente tenía documentado tanto sobre su historia, aquí la espada debía estar mencionada.

Me acordé de la primera vez que la vi, era impresionante, como un imán que te llama a tomarla, y eso que para mí no tenía ningún valor más allá del intercambio que pretendía hacer. Seguro las personas que la quieren por poder, se volverían locos al tenerla tan cerca como la tuve yo.

Y hablando de poder…

Me pregunté qué tanto quería Kakyuu Black y su familia esta espada. Y si quizá sería mejor dársela a Yaten para que cumpla con su escape. No es que ya no la quiera para mí, pero ahora ya me es muy claro para que Saijo nunca me devolverá a mi hermana, y sin ese acuerdo, la espada me daba igual.

Y si me daba igual, no tengo idea qué hago aquí. Quizá despistar a Saijo, o puede que quiera encontrar la espada para ayudar a Yaten. Pero creo que la quiero porque sé que de alguna forma, me ayudará a encontrar a Serena, si no era a través de Saijo, podría ir directamente hacia Diamante, si es que realmente la tiene prisionera.

Mi cabeza dolía ante tanta incertidumbre. Parte de mí creyó que era mejor tener la certeza de que mi hermana estaba atrapada por Diamante y si le daba la espada a Saijo, él la rescataría. Ahora estaba mucho más lejos de volver a verla.

Volví a los libros, encontrando otra historia más de gente asesinada. Pero esta era la historia de una familia que había sido masacrada, y la razón de esa masacre, era la misma por la que yo estaba aquí: Ellos habían tenido la espada.

Quise seguir averiguando, pero de pronto, sentí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí, alertándome enseguida.

Me puse de pie intentando defenderme, hasta que vi a la persona que me encerró en ese lugar: Yaten.

El puso llave a la puerta, mirándome fijo, e intenté descifrar con qué humor estaba en ese instante, pero me costó. Algo estaba pasando.

—Llevo días intentando contactarte —murmuró.

—Rompí el teléfono.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Ace? Te están siguiendo —me informó.

—Lo suponía.

—¿Y no te pone nerviosa que le digan que estoy aquí encerrado contigo?

—No te habrías metido aquí sin encargarte de quien me sigue. Aunque me pregunto si aprendiste a amarrar a alguien sin dejarle posibilidad de soltarse —bromeé, aunque el realidad no tenía tan buen humor como otras veces.

Yaten sonrió leve.

—Lo dejé en un callejón, estamos a salvo por ahora.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla, no pudiendo creer al punto que habíamos llegado. Yaten tenía que inmovilizar gente, y yo darme vueltas, porque era peligroso que nos vieran juntos.

—Dime qué pasó —insistió, aun serio, como si de pronto todas sus emociones estuvieran cerradas bajo llave.

Y la verdad es que tantas cosas pasaron, que me preguntaba qué debía responder exactamente. Pero de todas las cosas, no pude dejar de recordar mi encuentro con su prometida, ni de preguntarme si la actitud de Yaten tenía que ver con ella.

—Kakyuu me dijo que has demostrado quererla, podrías contarme tu qué es lo que ha pasado —puncé.

Ni sé porqué lo dije, pero de pronto vino a mi mente la imagen de su perfecta prometida vestida de blanco, hablando tan segura de lo que sería su matrimonio feliz. Con el pobre hombre sin poder que la quería.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vi a tu prometida, es hermosa, y se veía aun más hermosa con su vestido de novia, deberías estar radiante, feliz, por cada vez que la tienes contigo —expliqué.

—Mina, estás mal de la cabeza, ¿cómo es eso que la viste de novia? —preguntó no comprendiendo.

Me acerqué a él, mirándolo enojada.

—Mi futuro esposo me envió a una tienda de novias, y allí conocí a la princesa Kakyuu, ella me contó que tendrían una boda tradicional, y sus motivos para casarse con un hombre que seguro se desvive por ella. Buena elección, Yaten —dije irónica.

Siguió con el ceño fruncido intentando seguirme, hasta que sonrió leve.

—¿Estás celosa?

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero me sentí indignada. ¡Celosas sus pelotas!

¿Qué se creía? Tengo un montón de cosas más interesantes que hacer que tener celos por él. Cuanto ego en un hombre, porque claro, Yaten se debe creer el macho alfa del mundo sabiendo que esa mujer quiere casarse con él y mientras puede divertirse conmigo.

—He estado encerrada todos estos días, Ace me tiene atrapada, y he tenido que hacerle caso en todo para poder salir aquí sola, y tú crees que tengo tiempo y cabeza para estar celosa. ¿De qué estaría celosa? ¿Celos de una mujer de la que intentas escapar? —lancé, intentando no gritarle, porque recordaba que estábamos allí escondidos.

Volvió a perder la sonrisa a medida que me escuchaba. Se acercó más a mí, mirándome tan incisivo.

—¿En qué le hiciste caso? —preguntó, ignorando cualquier cosa sobre él y Kakyuu.

—Él quiere que sea su prometida perfecta, que cumple con todos sus mandatos —expliqué, calmándome un poco.

En realidad no sé cuál es mi problema. Ya sé que Yaten no quiere nada con ella, y que no es su culpa lo que pasa entre nosotros, es culpa de ambos. Me había dejado llevar por el arrebato y la molestia de tener que soportar los comentarios de esa mujer, lo que no quiere decir que esté celosa, para nada.

Él se apartó, paseándose en la sala antigua, apretando los puños y murmurando algo que no comprendí. Hasta que se detuvo y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Te obligó a acostarte con él? —preguntó.

Lo miré un momento, sorprendida, aun más cuando se acercó a mí, obligándome a mirarlo y responderle.

—¡Lo hizo! —preguntó nuevamente.

—No —dije al fin.

Yaten tomó mi rostro y sonrió, pero no era alivio, era más bien esa sonrisa que él tenía cuando le parecía casi una mala broma todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —dijo.

Asentí, porque de verdad que era una tontería.

—¿Por qué debería importarte si me acuesto con él? ¿Qué me importa lo que hagas con Kakyuu? Y sin embargo aquí estamos, porque no soportas la idea de verme con él, porque no quiero que te quedes con ella —expliqué, eso que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar.

Yaten se quedó en silencio mirándome, no queriendo admitir lo que le dije, y yo tampoco quería, pero daba igual, preferí ser honesta.

Me acerqué más, tomando su boca, me gustaban tanto sus besos y habían sido demasiados días sin probarlo, sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la cercanía entre nosotros.

Él quitó sus manos de mi rostro, tomándome por la cintura para seguir profundizando el beso, enredando a ratos sus dedos en mi cabello, aliviados de por fin tener un momento que disfrutar.

Pero de pronto él se apartó, quitando incluso la mirada. No entendí qué le había pasado, pero él no dijo alguna cosa, comenzando a mirar los libros que yo estaba revisando.

—¿Hay algo que nos sirva? —preguntó.

—Una familia masacrada para arrebatarles la espada —comenté. —¿Ocurre algo?

Yaten volvió a mirarme, asintiendo.

—Creo que la familia que fue asesinada, es la de Ami, Rei y Lita.

—La familia de ese heredero que buscas —agregué.

—Tiene sentido que ellos tuvieran la espada —expresó, y luego se acercó a mi nuevamente, haciéndome sentir nerviosa. —¿Estás segura que confías en mi?

—¿Por qué estás preguntándome eso? Sabes que sí, estás muy raro hoy.

—Porque no me conoces, y no sería la primera vez que confías ciegamente en alguien que luego te hace daño —me explicó. —Ace, confiaste en él y ahora quieres huir.

—¿Crees que voy a arrancar de ti? No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo, no estoy confiando ciegamente en ti, son los hechos, se que eres de fiar —le dije segura.

—Mina…

—¿Vas a hacerme daño? No lo creo, porque si lo haces, sabes que puedo darte una paliza que va a dolerte más de lo que sea que hagas para dañarme —agregué, bromeando, no queriendo que siguiera con sus tonterías.

Sé que Yaten debió tener unos días intensos, volviendo a ver a su hermano, y moría por preguntarle, pero también sé que debo dejar de meterme en todo, y que si estaba extraño hoy, interrogarlo no iba a ayudar a que se calmara.

Y se rió, al fin, divertido por lo que le dije.

Siguió riéndose cuando me agarró nuevamente, dejándome sobre la mesa, apegada a su cuerpo y plantándome otro beso, aun más delicioso que el anterior.

Me aferré a él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, cerrando los ojos cuando su boca se perdió en mi cuello. Mis manos se colaron bajo su ropa, acariciando su espalda a medida que lo hacía apegarse más a mí. Yaten comenzó a abrir mi chaqueta, mi blusa, no molestándose en quitarla, solo queriendo meter su cabeza entre mis pechos y hacerme sentir perdida ante sus caricias. Lo aferré hacia mí entre mis brazos, intentando controlarme y no hacer mucho ruido, porque se sentía tan bien su boca contra mi piel sensible. Y podía sentirlo a él también entre mis piernas, no sabiendo ya si podíamos detenernos, estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro, en una necesidad que parecía nunca querer acabar, por más que intentábamos saciarla.

Estábamos tan juntos, que me pregunté si esta necesidad seguía siendo solamente física, si todo lo que acabábamos de hablar era ese miedo de sentir algo más, haciéndose presente.

Y por otro lado, yo había estado esperando una salida, pero creí que si estaban siguiéndome, era imposible. Hasta que Yaten se encargó de apartar a quien me vigilaba.

Me detuve un segundo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó agitado.

—No volveré con Ace —decidí, haciéndoselo saber. —Me iré contigo a la cabaña, vamos a encontrar esa espada, y a ese heredero, y voy a volver a ver a mi hermana. Pero no a través de él, no va a ayudarme. Nunca quiso ayudarme —expliqué.

Yaten me miró un momento, antes de asentir a lo que yo decía.

—Puedes quedarte en la cabaña, pero sabes que deberás permanecer escondida unos días, y que si vuelves a aparecer por aquí, debes ser cuidadosa —resolvió.

Lo abracé fuerte, sintiéndome contenta, él podía decir que no debía confiar en él, pero si podía. Yaten era una buena persona, y no hay nadie con quien prefiera seguir buscando a mi hermana, aparte de él.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No he hecho nada.

—Has hecho mucho más por mí de lo que crees —expliqué. —Pero si no quieres mis palabras de agradecimiento, sé de algunas cosas que puedo hacerte para darte las gracias —agregué, dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

Yaten volvió a reír.

—Salgamos de aquí, nos llevaremos todos esos libros —indicó. —Y ya veremos si acepto tu agradecimiento —bromeó.

Me bajó de la mesa, y acomodamos nuestras ropas, para comenzar nuestra huída siendo cuidadosos al salir de allí, pero con todo me sentí tranquila. Al fin había hecho lo correcto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tomé la mano de Yaten, indicándole que me siguiera hacia una salida segura. Y era eso exactamente lo que yo sentía, que irme con él, era la salida más segura para mí. Por más que él intente hacerme creer lo contrario, algo en mi corazón sabe que él es la respuesta a toda la confianza y esperanzas perdidas, que aun podíamos recuperar la vida que nos fue arrebatada, nuestras familias.

Y eso íbamos a hacer.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¡Apareció Seiya! Pero es solo el inicio, que ese sí que se trae un montón de cosas que ni Yaten ni Mina tienen ideas.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y leer. A quienes no tienen usuario y me comentan sobre todo, porque a las demás, les respondo más tarde por PM.**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Conexiones

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **10º "Conexiones."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Terminé de tomar mi café mientras miraba por la ventana, sin poder despegar mis ojos de allí. Sé que es un día caluroso, pero he dormido poco, y el café parece ser mi única salvación. Supongo que tampoco me salva de todo en la vida.

Creí que mi nueva compañera de hogar no aguantaría mucho sin salir, pero me equivoqué. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que huimos de la biblioteca y Mina estaba viviendo conmigo.

Es decir, no es que estemos viviendo juntos, solo la estoy alojando. Pero si cuando se quedó apenas dos días, ya todo se había complicado entre nosotros, dos semanas habían hecho daño profundo.

Y no es que ella me haga daño, pero sigo pensando que es peligroso todo esto que nos está pasando. Lo que me está pasando con ella. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un instante, tratando de no enojarme nuevamente, como cada vez que me costaba negar esta situación entre nosotros.

Me gusta, su cercanía, su cuerpo, su sonrisa aun cuando nada está bien. Me gusta poder reír libremente con ella, como si nada pudiese interrumpirnos. Y odio ablandarme así, abrirme con alguien que nada tiene que ver conmigo.

Pero estas semanas había conocido mucho más de ella, de la vida que tenía antes de este enredo mafioso. Supe que trabajó a veces mientras iba a la escuela, que le iba mal y solía quedarse dormida, o que le gustaba ir con su hermana a los videojuegos. Y peor aún, supe de sus sueños, lo que quería ella para su vida, y que ahora parecía tan lejos de su alcance.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, volviendo a mirar por la ventana, y allí estaba ella. Mina sonreía mientras acomodaba un intento de picnic que quiso hacer para nosotros. Sé que está aburrida e impaciente, pero también me tranquiliza que no se fuera a meter a la ciudad sabiendo que estaban buscándola.

Noté a los hombres de Ace rondando lugares que Mina visitó, y Lita también me dijo que él estaba vuelto loco buscando a Venus. Pero por alguna razón ella me hizo caso, quedándose aquí mientras yo iba y venía, trayéndole lo que necesitara.

Pero ella no era la única que se escondía. En todos estos días, Seiya apenas había llamado un par de veces, dando excusas para no reunirse conmigo, y eso me preocupaba. Su actitud era tan dispar al momento en que nos reencontramos, cuando exigía mi ayuda y parecía incluso desesperado por encontrar a una persona de la que nunca supe su nombre. Y otra desaparición de Seiya solo podía significar problemas.

Mina me vio, haciéndome una seña para que saliera a su encuentro, al fin teniendo listo el lugar.

Dejé mi café y salí, tomando antes un pequeño bolso para reunirme con ella allí donde me esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Y se veía tan bien con ese vestido, era algo simple, pero daba igual, porque sus piernas al sol eran un espectáculo, pero no tanto como su sonrisa y su mirada ansiosa.

Ese vestido se lo había comprado hace poco, porque luego de su huída, Mina no tenía siquiera ropa para cambiarse. No se quejó, alegando que nunca tuvo una gran situación económica como para llenarse de ropa, por más que le gustase, sabía que ella y su hermana necesitaban otras cosas con más urgencia. Y ahí estaba yo nuevamente, teniendo demasiadas consideraciones que ni ella estaba pidiéndome.

Miré su rostro sonriente, no entendiendo cómo lo hacía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, apuntando lo que tenía allí para comer y beber.

Miré la manta, las frutas y tonterías de comer. Ella solo lo puso sobre platos, porque después de todos estos días era claro que no podía cocinar. Junto con todas las golosinas, había vino y copas.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo? —le pregunté, no queriendo seguirle tan fácilmente el juego.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, sentándose en la manta. Y luego volvió a mirarme. —Vamos a celebrar que pronto todo se resolverá.

Ella llevaba días aquí sin saber de su hermana, y aunque teníamos información sobre la espada, ella ya no la necesitaba. Y todos esos días aquí permaneció metida en los libros que robamos, estaba haciendo mucho, pero era al final todo lo que ella hacía me ayudaba a mí, no a encontrar a su hermana.

Y yo había estado tan ocupado cubriendo la mentira que inventé para Ami y Rei, que poco pude hacer por ayudarla. Quizá mentirle a esas dos fue un error, porque el tiempo que estaba perdiendo para hacer de esa mentira algo creíble, era demasiado.

Y aun así, teniendo tan poco de lo que quería, Mina aquí estaba, intentando que pasásemos un buen rato.

—Esperé algo más elaborado, me hiciste esperar un buen rato —bromeé.

—Puedo ir a cocinarte unos panqueques —ofreció, estirándose para tomar mi mano y obligarme a sentarme allí en el suelo.

Sirvió ambas copas, dándome una para luego tornarse algo seria.

—Gracias —dijo sincera.

—¿Y por qué sería?

Ella bebió un poco del vino, pareciendo que necesitaba infundirse valor, y contuve mi sonrisa al verla nerviosa.

—Se que aun no encontramos a Serena, ni hemos logrado liberarte de los Black o los Aino, pero no estamos perdidos, yo ya no me siento perdida, y es gracias a ti.

Mi sonrisa murió, notando cómo de pronto era yo quien se sentía nervioso. Todo esto sonaba tan diferente ahora, porque yo sabía que había mucho más tras sus palabras. No logré comprender cómo una ladrona que me agredió sin piedad el día que nos conocimos, podía estar ahora tan presente para mi.

Aunque ella no era esa ladrona, era la niña que apenas recordaba, una persona que mi padre quiso ver a salvo, y yo haría todo lo que pudiera para verla feliz.

—Somos amigos, estamos juntos en esto —respondí torpe.

Mina se bebió el resto de la copa de una vez, acercándose para descansar su cabeza en mis piernas, tan natural como si llevásemos la vida entera así de cercanos. Y no pude evitar acariciar su cabello, mientras ella miraba el cielo despejado.

—Cuando todo esto termine, quiero hacer las cosas bien —murmuró.

—No creo que hicieras algo malo antes.

—Tampoco era la persona más correcta, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi —comentó algo avergonzada.

—Ya me estás asustando —le dije, sin dejar de tocar su cabello, me perturbaba lo mucho que me gustaba hacerlo.

—Siempre copiaba en los exámenes de la escuela. Y varias veces robé cosas, eran cosas que necesitábamos. Serena nunca lo supo, ella es mucho más correcta que yo, no habría estado de acuerdo. Supongo que por eso Ace quiso que ese fuera mi trabajo para él, sabía que iba a ser fácil para mí.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? —pregunté, extrañado de tanta confesión. Entiendo que debió ser difícil para ella y su hermana salir adelante. Pero lo que hiciera era parte del pasado, y si ella quería hacer algo bueno con su vida al salir de todo este lío, era lo único que importaba.

—Tu crees que soy una víctima, pero no lo soy, hice cosas malas, varias veces golpeé a chicas de mi escuela, o gente que veía por allí —agregó, y la miré frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—Se burlaban de Serena y de mí por no tener una madre, una familia. Yo solía enojarme mucho y mi hermana lloraba, no podía soportarlo, y las golpeaba —admitió.

—Eras una pequeña matona —dije divertido, no podía culparla, habría hecho lo mismo si alguien atacaba a Seiya. Además no quería seguir viendo su rostro serio.

Pero por más que quise bromear con ella, parte de mí seguía intentando evitar la culpa, pero la miraba y a ratos me costaba.

No pude contenerme y le dije a Mina que había más información sobre su madre, que aun no tenía claridad sobre dónde venía, y que comencé a buscar información sobre su padre. Le debía un poco de honestidad.

Pero en estos días también había logrado seguir más pistas escondidas por mi padre, y dentro de todo, una de las cosas que más temí me habían sido confirmadas: el incendio nunca fue un accidente.

Mina me había contado varias veces pequeños trozos de la noche en que perdió a su madre, y mi padre tenía pruebas suficientes que apuntaban a que el fuego comenzó porque alguien quería matar a los habitantes de ese hogar. Y puede que el objetivo solo fuese Ikuko Tsukino, pero también existía la posibilidad de que ese alguien aun quisiera matar a Mina y Serena.

Y yo solo pensé que si podía librarme de los Black, encontrar al heredero y salir de aquí, podría llevarla lejos, donde nadie la encontrase para dañarla. Pero se que nunca va a irse mientras no encuentre a su hermana. Y quizá yo debería de una vez decirle toda la verdad.

—¿Vas a sacar fotos? —preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, apuntando el bolso con el que salí de la cabaña.

—Claro, traje mi cámara, pero estoy bien ahora así —comenté.

Había traído mi cámara, esa que guardaba en mi antigua casa, y Mina pareció fascinada cuando supo en lo que solía trabajar. No paró de preguntar sobre fotografía, y de intentar usar mi cámara como su fuese su nuevo juguete favorito.

Y era curioso, porque a ratos le tomé algunas fotos, cuando ella no lo notaba, incluso cuando estaba triste, sin necesidad de que ella hablara sobre la razón de esa tristeza.

No podía dejarla aquí más tiempo encerrada, o iba a terminar matándola de angustia.

—¿Quieres ir a la ciudad? —ofrecí.

—Dijiste que era peligroso —murmuró, mirándome dudosa.

—Si, pero ya se ha dispersado la búsqueda —le calmé y ella sonrió más tranquila.

—Quiero ir, comenzaré a revisar alrededor de donde vivíamos —me informó.

—De acuerdo, iré contigo.

No dijo alguna cosa, simplemente permaneció sonriendo, acercando la botella de vino para servir más.

Pronto hubo otras botellas vacías a nuestro alrededor, y seguía haciendo calor. Sus mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol y el clima solo hacían más difícil apartar mis ojos de ella.

Se movió un poco, reacomodándose sobre la manta antes de incorporarse, quedando frente a mí.

Me distraje con la tira de su vestido, que cayó por su hombro, y pronto vi su mano acariciar mi rostro, trayéndome de vuelta a su mirada.

—Hay una cosa más que quiero decir —anunció.

Se veía tan seria y nerviosa, que comencé a sospechar que lo que ella iba a decir, era importante. Y no supe si quería escucharlo.

Puede que yo sea un idiota, pero la verdad es que escucharla decirme algo sobre lo que sentía por mí, era más de lo que podía manejar.

Yo mismo no podía comprender qué me pasaba con ella, porqué estaba poniendo mi propia seguridad en peligro y cambiado mis planes iniciales. Ahora mucho de lo que yo hacía tenía que ver con el temor que sentí que la atraparan y saliera lastimada.

No era solo lujuria, por más que quise auto-convencerme, pero tampoco podía explicarlo, no quería explicarlo. No podía olvidar que aun preocupándome por ella, y teniéndole un poco de estima, estoy tan atrapado como Mina, y debo encontrar mi salida también.

El tiempo de las palabras llegaría más adelante, o quizá podíamos evitarlas eternamente. Por ahora lo único que se me ocurría, era distraerla de la misma forma en que ella siempre me distraía a mí.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, evitando que siguiera hablando. Mina no puso demasiada resistencia, ninguno de los dos era ya capaz de frenarse cuando la chispa estallaba entre nosotros, que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

No existía distracción más grande en este mundo, que los besos de Yaten. Y era gracioso incluso saber la razón de su boca pegada a la mía.

Sé que hablo demás, y que aunque estemos completamente enredados uno con el otro, no quiere saber nada, no quiere materializar lo que ocurre. Y yo solo quise decirle por una vez que me sentía feliz de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. No era una confesión amorosa ni nada parecido, porque esto no es amor. Simplemente es cariño de amigos, quizá amantes. Pero no es amor.

Yo sé lo que es amar a una madre, a una hermana, pero nunca he comprendido o sentido lo que es amar a un hombre. Incluso si lo llegase a sentir, creo que no me daría cuenta.

Lo que ahora tenía claro es que adoraba sentirme en brazos de Yaten, y que mi espíritu estaría totalmente quebrado, de no ser por su presencia. ¿Tan terrible era hacérselo saber?

Mis sentidos estaban algo nublados por el alcohol, pero no hubo duda en mis acciones. Aparté su rostro del mío, sosteniéndolo entre mis manos, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunté

—Estamos celebrando, y ésta es la forma en que quiero que celebremos —aclaró, deslizando la otra tira de mi vestido, besando mi hombro con calma.

Me estremecí por completo, era algo tan sutil, pero de alguna forma él sabía que su proximidad me afectaba al más mínimo roce. Sus manos bajando por mis brazos, adjuntándome a su cuerpo y volviendo a besarme, era más de lo que podía resistir. Y no quise más preguntas, porque en su piel estaba lo único que me interesaba en ese instante.

Mis dedos se perdieron por su cabello, enredándolos mientras acariciaba su cabeza, y cerré mis ojos, queriendo poner toda mi atención en la sensación de su piel, en el cantar de los pájaros a nuestro alrededor, pareciendo tan contentos como nosotros de estar ahí.

Aunque los pobres pájaros iban a tener que bancarse nuestro espectáculo.

Me aparté, tomando el borde de su camiseta, acariciando sus costados sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, y me gustaba tanto cómo se sentía su cuerpo bajo mis manos a medida que subí sin prisa la camiseta, nunca apartando el contacto de mis dedos rozándolo. Yaten levantó sus brazos cuando llegué al final, ayudándome a quitarla por completo y arrojarla a un lado.

—Vamos dentro —murmuró contra mi cuello, dejando leves mordidas que me hacían perder el aliento.

—Estarás pronto dentro —bromeé, prensando mi mano sobre el bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir en su pantalón, sin poder evitarlo.

Yaten se apartó de mí, mirándome incrédulo por un segundo, antes de estallar en risas.

Lo miré, se veía tan joven y alegre, despreocupado como nunca, porque todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor eran preocupaciones. Pero en ese instante todo había desaparecido y era tan encantador verlo dejarse llevar, por una broma o lo que sea, pero verlo reír me encantaba.

Luego me agarró de la cintura, llevándome contra la manta en el suelo.

—Estás cada día más loca, y pervertida —se quejó, sin perder ni un poco de esa sonrisa.

—Solo expongo los hechos, ¿acaso no es lo que haremos? Quizá nos demoremos un poco jugueteando, pero sé que deseas tenerme tanto como yo te deseo, eres adictivo —confesé, acercándome a besar su clavícula.

Sentí entonces algo moviéndose contra mi muslo, alarmándome, hasta que Yaten volvió a apartarse de mala gana, haciéndome saber que era su teléfono.

Algún día destruiré estos aparatos.

Me quedé allí acalorada por él, mientras iba a hablar dentro de la cabaña. Sé que lleva días intentando comunicarse con Seiya y verlo, así que esperaba que fueran buenas noticias para él.

Para mi suerte, no pasó mucho rato antes de que él regresara, y verlo caminando hacia mi a torso desnudo, era la visión más tentadora que podían ofrecerme.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —preguntó engreído.

—Nada, solo espero que vengas aquí, tenemos todo este espacio y estamos solos —insinué.

Se sentó a mi lado nuevamente, dejándose caer sobre mí, tomando mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra despejaba mi rostro.

—No será que has leído muchas novelas románticas, con escenas eróticas en los bosques, creo que son muy populares —mosqueó.

—Quizá. Pero la verdad es que no me importa mucho el lugar en este instante —aseguré, atrapando su cadera con mi pierna, obligándolo a acomodarse entre mis muslos.

Yaten se quedó allí un momento quieto, pero luego comenzó a moverse sobre mí, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y no poder controlar un gemido que escapó de mi boca. Él aun tenía su pantalón, y la tela de mi vestido y bragas aun nos separaba, pero podía sentirlo cada vez más, mientras seguía en su mímica constante de lo que yo más quería hacer con él. Aunque siendo honesta, todo esto también me encantaba.

Cerré los ojos a la sensación de sus labios en mi hombro, de sus manos enlazándose a las mías mientras hacía su camino de vuelta a mi boca, y mi piel se erizaba a cada toque. No sé si era la brisa cálida que apenas se sentía, o la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, llevando rayos de luz a la piel de Yaten, cada vez que abrí por un instante los ojos y lo miré, haciéndome cosas que me dejaban sin palabras.

La brisa rozó mi busto, cuando comenzó a bajar mi vestido, desnudando la primera parte de mi cuerpo. Yaten dejó su mano en la juntura de mis pechos, sonriendo altanero cuando notó el efecto que causaba en mí.

El vestido fue bajando cada vez más, descubriéndome completa, y yo solo quería descubrirlo a él también. Quizá en más que solo lo físico, porque creo que lo he visto bastante desnudo en todos estos días.

—¿Por qué no estás usando un sujetador? —preguntó.

—Quería hacerte más fácil el trabajo —contesté simple.

—Siempre fue ese el plan, ¿no es así? Querías hacerlo aquí, nunca fue sobre el picnic y el rato de relajo —me acusó.

—También así nos relajamos, ¿por qué tanta queja? —quise saber, y luego tiré de su cintura, acercándolo lo suficiente para deshacer su cinturón.

Se dejó caer sobre mí nuevamente, perdiéndonos en un beso hambriento mientras sentía sus manos bajar por mis costados, ayudándome a quitar la única prenda que aun permanecía en mí. Pero no era justo, no lo sería hasta que estuviésemos en igualdad de condiciones.

Intenté tomar el impulso para apartarlo de mí, dejándolo de espaldas contra la manta. Algunas cosas de comer rodaron por el suelo, pero apenas prestamos atención, demasiado entretenidos en tocarnos.

—Y nuevamente, puedo decir que te encanta tenerme sobre ti —bromeé. Pero enseguida salí de su regazo, continuando mi función con sus pantalones, torturándolo con mi lentitud para desnudarlo.

A veces creo que Yaten es aun más impaciente que yo.

Bajé su pantalón junto con su bóxer, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso, mirándolo con un montón de ideas en la cabeza, y él solo me miraba de vuelta expectante, pareciendo encantando de seguirme el juego.

Tiré a un lado su ropa, besando sus piernas sin perder mis caricias por todo su cuerpo, acercándome un poco más y besando su cadera, sosteniendo entre mis manos la parte de él que más parecía llamarme. Sonreí sintiéndome poderosa sobre él, adorando verlo reaccionar a cada toque, a cada provocación.

Agité mi mano sobre él, simplemente disfrutando de mirar sus reacciones, y estuve encantada de cada respiro irregular, cada vez que sus ojos se abrían y cerraban no sabiendo qué hacer para seguir controlándose. Ayudé a mis manos con mi boca, retardándome en cada caricia y beso, haciéndole saber que disfruté torturándolo, y que no lo quería solo para algo rápido. Pero inevitablemente todo se tornaba más acelerado, mis manos, mis labios, mi propio corazón agitado simplemente por todo lo que él sentía.

O quizá era por lo que yo comenzaba a sentir.

—Mina…—murmuró en un quejido.

De a poco calmé mis atenciones, volviendo a besar sus piernas y su torso a medida que volví a la altura de sus ojos. Respiraba tan agitado que necesitó un momento, luego mirándome complacido, antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y dejarme quieta entre él y el suelo.

—Ya verás —me amenazó. Y yo solo reí, transformando las risas en suspiros, en gemidos cada vez que él besaba una nueva parte de mi cuerpo, y comenzaba a derretirme con sus dedos entre mis piernas.

Eso era, quería tanto esas caricias y la alteración que corría por todo mi cuerpo. Me obligué a abrir los ojos y mirar nuevamente la luz que tanto llamaba mi atención, esta vez rodeando el pelo desordenado de Yaten, haciendo brillar su frente sudorosa por el esfuerzo y el placer que ambos sentíamos. Él continuó maniobrando sin dejarme respirar, sin poder siquiera articular palabra para pedirle que se detuviera porque mi cuerpo ya no lo soportaba, o que siguiera eternamente allí aunque eso me enviase disparada a otro mundo.

Se apartó por fin, buscando algo entre su pantalón, y en mi mente alborotada solo rogué que no fuese algún teléfono interrumpiéndonos de nuevo. Pero era solo Yaten siendo cuidadoso y protegiéndose antes de volver a mí, tomando mi rodilla para acomodarse en el lugar donde lo quise más que nunca en ese instante.

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un instante, admitiendo cómo se abría paso en mi cuerpo.

Se apegó más a mí, entretenido repartiendo besos en mi cuello mientras tomaba su ritmo, moviéndose mientras yo enrollaba mis piernas a su alrededor. Su peso era una exquisitez solo comparable con sus besos, cuando al fin alcanzó mi boca nuevamente. Y le dejé hacer lo que quiso.

La brisa tibia ahora era aire caliente para mí, que no lograba airear mis pulmones a medida que más rápido necesitaba respirar, Yaten se movió más rápido, tomándome completa, sintiendo que se llevaba todo de mí. Su mano ajustó mi pierna a él, quedándose muy dentro cada vez, ya no pudiendo ocuparse de mi boca con sus besos porque él también necesitaba respirar con desesperación.

Mi cuerpo completo podía adivinar que no aguantaría mucho más, y parte de mi quería que durase una eternidad, pero moría por sentir cómo todo se arremolinaba en mi interior. Y pronto lo hizo.

Aun podía sentirlo moverse, buscando su propia liberación, pero yo ya tenía mis piernas hechas un lío, y mi corazón bombeando a mil.

Él se echó sobre mi pecho cuando al fin lo logró, descansando un instante, queriendo recuperar el aliento que se nos había ido.

Nos quedamos allí pegados un rato, sin que ninguno sintiera el cuerpo frío, ahora que estábamos quietos. Miré el cielo nuevamente, sintiendo mi piel acalorada, incluso ahora que respiraba más tranquila. Pero es que tenerlo allí, desnudo a mi lado, era realmente tentador.

Besé su clavícula, y él se apartó levemente, alcanzando algunas frutas para comer. Yo no me moví de mi sitio, pegada en las nubes y la luz colada entre las ramas del árbol que nos protegía del sol.

¿Era real tanta calma? Me sentía un poco culpable de lo mucho que disfrutaba esto, mientras mi hermana seguía quién sabe dónde. Pero no quise opacar el momento, así que respiré profundo, tomando la determinación de ir cuando antes por el camino de vuelta hacia ella, sabiendo que cuando lograra mi objetivo, no quería perder la compañía que ahora disfrutaba tanto.

Quizá podría, después de todo, salir en una cita con Yaten y coquetearle, sin estar pendiente de que alguien fuese a encontrarnos. Con este Yaten tan distinto al hombre que encontré por primera vez en el museo, el que me amarró una vez.

Me gustaba mucho el Yaten que admiraba a su padre y protegía su legado, el que era mi amigo, el que disfrutaba de sus fotos y su trabajo, el que me escuchaba aunque mi voz le volviese loco. Yaten es un buen hombre, y me alegraba tanto tenerlo allí.

Sentí un leve sonido, haciéndome mirar hacia él, que sostenía su cámara apuntando hacia mí, no dejando de fotografiarme desde cerca.

—¿Sueles tomar fotografías de chicas desnudas? —bromeé.

—No, pero algo me dice que no te molesta mucho que lo haga contigo.

—¿Será porque te gusta mucho mi cuerpo? —continué, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él clavó sus ojos en mí, apartando la cámara por un instante.

—Eres hermosa —admitió, un tanto serio.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, eres tan guapo —le alagué, acercándome a tocar su brazo. —Tan fuerte y tonificado —dije riendo.

—Lo sé, te encanto —continuó, volviendo a tomar su cámara.

Y yo encantada de verlo hacer algo que tanto le gustaba, teniéndome a mí como su paisaje. Y fui su paisaje y distracción por bastantes horas más.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Después de haber despertado del oasis bajo el árbol, me recordé que tenía un montón de asuntos sin resolver. Y por más que quisiese pasarme días despreocupado y acostándome con Mina, debía tener voluntad. Además ella también tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver. Solo esperaba que nada ni nadie se metiese en su camino.

Mi camino, por otro lado, era algo desagradable.

Me cuesta decidir si detesto más estar en casa de los Aino o de los Black. Para mi desgracia tenía que presentarme en ambos lugares hoy, así que preferí comenzar por el lugar que al menos, tiene a alguien de mi sangre bajo su techo.

Apenas me recibió en la entrada, Taiki me pidió alejarnos de la gran casa, necesitando tiempo conmigo antes de presentarme con sus simpáticas jefas. Así que le seguí por los jardines, hasta que me detuvo, mirándome enojado.

Yo ya sospechaba que de todas las cosas que he estado ocultándole, alguna iba a descubrir. Pero eran tantas, que no logré adivinar de qué iba a acusarme esta vez.

—¿Qué están haciendo Seiya y tu a mis espaldas? —preguntó enseguida.

Así que era eso, Taiki sabe que nuestro hermano ha vuelto a aparecer, y ahora reclama porque se siente dejado a un lado. Debí sospechar que no dejaría nada al azar, y que si ayudó a Seiya a escapar, sería el primero en advertir su regreso. Y me pregunté qué más sabe de las cosas que intento ocultarle.

—No es tu problema —respondí, evitándolo.

—Ustedes dos son mi problema, problemas es lo que todo el tiempo me causan. ¿Qué pretendían metiéndose en la estación donde trabajaba nuestro padre? —reclamó

¿Qué acaso tiene un GPS metido en alguno de nosotros? ¿No puedo acaso moverme a mi antojo sin que Taiki lo sepa?

—No tienes derecho a espiarnos —reclamé, conteniendo mi enojo.

—Aceptaste el trato, trabajas aquí buscando al heredero, tengo todo el derecho a vigilarte, es mi forma de poder salvar tu trasero si se te ocurre hacer alguna estupidez —se excusó.

Lo miré sin decir alguna cosa, estaba harto de sus jugarretas, de estar siempre bajo su supervisión como si fuese un mocoso que siempre hacía trastadas. Así que decidí decirle lo que él quería escuchar.

—Seiya me ayuda a buscar a ese heredero, me ayuda a pensar en qué lugares puede haber más pistas escondidas, a unir las piezas. Él conocía muy bien a nuestro padre, tal como yo, y quizá tú también lo habrías conocido si no prefirieras el poder que te dan aquí —dije punzante.

—No comiences con lo mismo, te he dicho miles de veces la razón sobre lo que he hecho. Y ni tu ni Seiya tienen derecho a reclamar, solo intento protegerlos.

Sonreí, no pudiendo creer lo que me decía, él seguirá eternamente creyendo que es nuestro salvador, el pobre mártir que sacrificaron por el bien de sus hermanos menores. Lo que él no tiene idea, es que permaneciendo junto a los Aino jamás estará seguro, porque a los ojos de esas mujeres, no vale mucho.

—Protégete a ti mismo, Taiki. Porque tus queridas mujeres no te tienen tanto aprecio como crees. El otro día incluso me amenazaron, si yo les fallo, tú lo pagarías —le conté, sintiendo que era necesario que él lo supiera.

—Entonces no falles —me advirtió.

—¿No te importa que piensen en lastimarte?

—Ellas harán lo que sea por su familia, también yo —continuó.

Cansado del discurso de Taiki, me di la vuelta para terminar mis asuntos en este lugar, pero él me tomó del brazo, mirándome fijo cuando volví a hacerle frente.

—No voy a meterme en lo que Seiya y tú estén. Hagan lo que sea necesario para cumplir con lo que se les pidió. Luego los haré desaparecer del radar de todos, donde estén a salvo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Nos obligarías a abandonar nuestras vidas, todo —reclamé, entendiendo qué quería decir en ese momento.

—Abandonaste tu vida el día que decidiste involucrarte con los Black, y Seiya lo hizo el día que huyó. No intentes culparme de las tonterías que han hecho, solo les estoy dando una salida —rebatió.

Me zafé de su agarre y me alejé, caminando de regreso hacia la gran casa, respirando profundo en un intento poco útil de calmarme. Taiki seguía jugando con nosotros, creyendo que iba a hacer las cosas a su antojo, que Seiya y yo deberíamos siempre seguir sus órdenes. Y no sería así.

Seguí mis pasos hasta el lugar donde siempre me esperaba la reina del hielo. Cuando entré a la oficina, Ami ya se encontraba sentada, quieta, sin revisar esta vez ningún documento. Y agradecí estar lejos de esas carpetas misteriosas que siempre terminan dándome información pesada de asumir.

Le saludé y me senté frente a ella, ya sintiéndome menos enojado por el encuentro con Taiki.

—Eres demasiado lento —se quejó. — ¿Cuándo vas a aparecer aquí con algo que de verdad nos sirva? No tenemos toda la vida para encontrar a nuestro primo.

—Si fueran una familia sin tanto secretismo, sería más fácil —refuté, y era curioso cómo de a poco, he aprendido a lidiar con ella sin sentir que en cualquier momento va a ordenar que me corten la cabeza.

De todos modos, me perturba saber que me estoy acostumbrando a tratar con mafiosos.

—Si fuésemos una familia sin tanto secretismo, estaríamos todos muertos —aseguró.

Buen punto, porque parecía que a quienes estaban en su contra, no les gustaba ver con vida a algún Aino.

—Busqué algunos datos sobre ustedes, que pudieran estar ligados a los lugares donde he buscado a ese sujeto, pero están desaparecidas del mapa —expliqué

—¿Cuan idiotas crees que somos? No usamos nuestro apellido familiar, ninguna de nosotras está legalmente relacionada, nunca encontrarás una conexión entre Rei, Lita y yo, como tampoco entre nosotras y nuestro primo perdido —me advirtió. —Si Lita usara su real apellido, jamás habría podido entrar donde Ace. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, si no me traes algo en los próximos días…

—¿Vas a matar a Taiki? O ya sé, Rei va a amarrarlo y lo va a torturar, como intentó hacerlo conmigo —alegué, aburrido de sus amenazas.

Ami sonrió, como si nada de lo que yo dijera pudiese alterarla, se puso de pie, paseándose por el lugar sin siquiera mirarme. Eran los momentos en que volvía a aterrarme lo que ella pudiese hacer, pero me costaba mucho medir mi lengua a veces. La rabia me dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba con esta gente.

Intenté mantener la calma, o un poco de mi altanería. Pero la verdad es que me quedaba cada vez más claro que si no lograba manejar esto, iban a matarme. Ellas están en exceso obsesionada con el cuidado de su familia, y van a terminar enterándose que estoy mintiendo.

Quizá tendría que largarme de aquí tal como lo hizo Seiya. No me gustaba pensar en huir, pero últimamente era la mejor opción que se me ocurría.

—De alguna forma, perteneces a esta familia —dijo Ami, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y acercándose nuevamente.

—¿Soy uno de ustedes?

—No es lo que dije, no eres parte de esta familia, solo nos perteneces, tal como Taiki. Mientras trabajes para nosotros eres parte del inventario, como un objeto que nos sirve, y no puedes desligarte de eso. Por lo tanto tu deber con nosotros es más grande que tu compromiso con los Black, porque mientras no te cases con Kakyuu, no eres parte de ellos. ¿Comprendes lo que digo o es demasiado para tu capacidad mental?

Qué perra es, en momentos como este desearía tener que lidiar con Lita, o incluso con Rei. Pero Ami tenía esa capacidad de torcerle la mano a cualquier con sus palabras, y no lo soportaba.

Pero tampoco me gustó saber que era parte de su inventario familiar, porque si cree que estaré toda la vida tras de ellos, cuidándoles la espalda o tratando de traerles a quien se les antoje, están muy equivocadas. Por otro lado, comenzaba a entender algo nuevo sobre los códigos de esta gente. Según lo que ella dice, si tanto Taiki como yo somos parte de sus propiedades, es la razón por la que hicieron a Taiki abandonar a su familia mientras está a su servicio, según lo que mi hermano siempre me dice como excusa.

Quise saber solo una cosa más.

—¿Y cuál es la forma de liberarme de ser de propiedad de los Aino?

—Encuentra al heredero Yaten, y quizá él decida dejarte ir para hacer tu vida —comentó, haciéndome sentir un poco más tranquilo.

Excepto por el hecho de que no tengo idea si alguna vez encontraré a ese pobre infeliz que no debe tener idea de su real origen.

Creo que Ami, aun con sus amenazas, comienza a darme más crédito. Hay muchas cosas que no solía saber, pero de a poco ella ha ido diciéndomelas, y ahora al menos tengo claridad sobre mi posible salida de aquí.

Era una esperanza, y la gran razón por la que podía sentirla, era porque mi mayor sospecha era que la madre del heredero no era la esposa muerta de difunto líder de esta familia, sino que era hijo de Ikuko Tsukino. Quizá estaba cayendo en el extremo de la paranoia, pero nadie quitaba de mi cabeza que la madre de Mina tenía mucha más relación con ese heredero, y necesitaba confirmarlo, porque estaba seguro que si descubría su conexión, encontraría a ese hombre.

Aunque si yo tenía razón sobre el heredero e Ikuko, también significaría que ella no sería la madre de Mina.

Salí de allí algo alterado, por el exceso de amenazas en un solo día, de parte de Taiki, y luego de Ami. Pero supe que mis malos ratos aquí no terminaban cuando vi a Lita acercarse a mí, sonriente.

—¿Cómo ha estado Minako? —me preguntó relajada, y yo me tensé aun más.

Ya tenía claro que estaba al tanto de que había desaparecido de casa de Ace, pero también tengo claro que no puedo hacerle saber nada que ponga en peligro a Mina.

—¿Y yo qué sé? Tú deberías decírmelo a mí, la ves cuando te metes a jugar de cocinera en casa de Ace —contesté agrio.

—Debe sentirse muy bien sabiendo con cuanto esfuerzo la proteges —comentó. —Ella desapareció, y estoy segura que la tienes escondida en algún sitio, y comprendo que intentes negarlo, pero no soy idiota —comentó algo más seria. Con tanta seguridad sobre lo que decía.

—No te he insultado.

—¿Sabes Yaten? Debes dejar de tratarme como Ami o Rei, no soy tu enemiga, y solo deseo que de verdad puedas protegerla, no dejes que Ace vuelva a ponerle las manos encima —me pidió.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? —quise saber.

—No lo sé, me cae bien —confesó, pero eso no es suficiente razón para tanta preocupación.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces en que Lita ha hecho comentarios que me descolocan, y Mina sentía lo mismo cada vez que habló con ella. Es cierto que no se comporta como las otras dos, y a veces creo que es sincera, pero no puedo olvidar que es parte de esta familia, y nadie que tenga sangre Aino corriendo por sus venas, puede ser de fiar.

—Estás ocultando algo —murmuré, no queriendo que ni de casualidad, alguien me viera aquí hablándole a Lita de esa forma.

—Tu ocultas muchas cosas —devolvió. —Voy a pretender que no tengo idea sobre ustedes dos, pero ten cuidado, hay muchas personas capaces de descubrirlos, y no van a ser tan simpáticos como lo soy yo —agregó.

La miré, intentando adivinar porqué me decía todo esto. Lita nunca hablaba claro, y por mucha simpatía que derroche, me hace desconfiar. Lita no era una perra conmigo, como sí lo fue Ami hace un instante, y me repetí nuevamente lo mismo, no queriendo olvidar que seguía siendo parte de esta familia, y nada bueno puede salir de ellos.

Y hablando de actitudes perras, vi de pronto a Rei acercarse a nosotros. Genial, no hay nadie de esta casa que quede para hacer de mi día más desagradable. Preferí mil veces quedarme con las intrigas de Lita.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó a ambos. Mirándonos llena de sospecha. Por eso no me gusta hablar con Lita, ella puede librarse fácilmente de los interrogatorios de sus primas, pero yo no. Y no creo que ni Ami ni Rei estén felices con la clase de cosas que estábamos conversando.

—Yaten solo me contaba de su reunión con Ami, y yo le decía que muero por conocer a la parte de nuestra familia que falta —respondió calmada, luego tomando el brazo de su prima.

—Ami tiene todo lo que necesitan saber, si prefieres puedo repetirte lo que ya le dije a ella —ofrecí, porque no quería seguir peleando con esta gente.

—Me sorprende la educación que muestras, pero creo que es hora de tener una charla familiar, así que me llevaré a Lita —anunció. —Y espero, por tu bien, que estés cerca de tu objetivo.

Claro, porque no podía irse sin agregar otra amenaza más sobre mí.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Estuve un buen rato escondida, mirando a lo lejos el movimiento al interior de la pequeña casa en la que solía vivir con Serena. Quizá pequeña era demasiado para describirla, porque la verdad es que la cabaña de Yaten era un palacio en comparación al lugar donde vivimos. Aunque ya no nos pertenecía.

Era obvio que no duraría mucho vacía, ya que luego de que mi hermana desapareciera, lo hice yo, corriendo hacia Ace por ayuda, creyendo que mi única esperanza era la tarjeta con su contacto, esa que me dio aquella vez que conversamos en el parque.

Ahora estaba habitada por personas desconocidas para mi, o quizá era una sola persona que en ese momento tenía visitas, pero como fuese yo debía hacerles frente si quería saber sobre las cosas que dejé allí, no importándome meses atrás si mi pertenencias se perdían.

Serena y yo habíamos estado toda la vida juntas. Incluso nacimos muy cercanas., yo era unos meses mayor que ella. Mamá debió quedar embarazada nuevamente cerca de mi nacimiento, y como mi hermana nació prematura, casi parecíamos gemelas. Eso siempre nos hizo ser unidas, y por eso nunca pudimos irnos con otra familia. Pasamos por un montón de lugares, sin que pudieran separarnos, hasta que ambas fuimos mayores de edad y debimos buscarnos un hogar por nuestra cuenta. Y era esa casa.

Habíamos vivido tanto, compartido cada secreto que una tenía, la otra lo sabía. Y yo extrañaba un montón pasarme las noches en vela contándole alguna nueva aventura. Serena siempre se preocupaba por mí, temiendo que hiciera alguna tontería, y yo siempre me preocupaba que nada fuese a dañarla.

Tomé aire profundo y me armé de valor y caminé a la entrada, tocando la puerta a la espera de alguna pista útil.

—Hola —saludé, apenas la puerta se abrió, mirando a la mujer mayor ante mí. Parecía simpática, así que me relajé un poco. —Me gustaría conversar con usted un momento, prometo que será breve —pedí.

Ella asintió, mirando hacia dentro donde dejó al resto de la gente.

—Vivías aquí, ¿no es así? —preguntó. —Soy Kazumi, vivo aquí ahora, pero supe algo de ustedes, te vi en unas fotos que quedaron por aquí.

Sonreí asintiendo a su pregunta, entonces sí había aun pertenencias nuestras en este lugar.

—Mucho gusto, soy Minako —me presenté. —¿Qué cosas supo? —pregunté enseguida, sin poder evitar mi curiosidad.

—Soy vieja para seguir moviéndome de lugar en lugar, así que quise un pequeño hogar. El dueño me lo ofreció diciendo que las dos chicas que vivían ahí, no regresarían.

—Le llamé una vez, diciéndole que me diera un tiempo, y me lo dio, pero no pude regresar —expliqué.

—¿Has venido a recuperar el lugar? —preguntó algo alarmada.

—No, solo deseo saber dónde fueron a parar nuestras cosas, no se preocupe —le calmé.

Ella sonrió aliviada y tomó mi mano, en un gesto muy maternal que me hizo sentir acogida. Mi garganta se sintió apretada, costándome recordar la última vez que alguien fue así conmigo. No estaba mirando en menos lo resguardada que me sentía con Yaten, pero él era mi amigo, y eso es muy diferente al cariño y protección de una madre.

—No sé qué te ha ocurrido, y espero que estés bien —inició, algo complicada. —Pero el día que llegué aquí, todo estaba desordenado, destruido.

Amplié mis ojos, no pudiendo creer lo que ella decía. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?

Recordé el día en que Serena desapareció. Al llegar encontré nuestra casa desordenada, como si alguien hubiese querido encontrar algo, pero cuando Ace me dijo que Diamante tenía a Serena, imaginé que ese desorden fue parte del lío que debió armarse cuando la sacó de allí por la fuerza.

Aunque un desorden no era nada en comparación a destruir nuestras cosas.

—¿No ha quedado nada? —pregunté afectada.

Ella dio una palmadita calmante en mi mano, infundiéndome ánimos.

—Aun quedan cosas, una maleta con ropa, y una caja con pertenencias. Puedes llevártelas, y si necesitas alguna otra cosa…

—No, solo quiero llevarme esa caja —pedí. Aunque agradecía haberme topado con una mujer tan buena, no podía pedirle alguna cosa, menos aún sabiendo que todo lo que me rodeaba era peligro.

Ella ingresó de nuevo a la casa, y miré desde la puerta. Había nuevos muebles y cuadros en las paredes, nada parecido a cómo lucía cuando Serena y yo vivíamos aquí.

Entendí que esa parte de nuestras vidas no volvería, jamás. Si Diamante había tenido que ver con la desaparición de mi hermana, había destruido de paso nuestras vidas, y por mucha nostalgia que yo sintiera, no iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Todo lo que quedaba era encontrar a Serena y comenzar una nueva vida, y me iba a encargar que fuese mucho mejor.

Sentí mis ojos arder, e intenté secar las lágrimas que cayeron, pero fue difícil por ahora, aun cuando sé que todo saldrá bien al final. Tiene que salir bien.

La señora Kazumi regresó, entregándome la caja, y luego dejando encima un paquete.

—Es un trozo de pastel, te ves triste, el pastel siempre ayuda —me dijo, y no pude evitar sonreírle. Me alegró en parte saber que ahora en mi antigua casa, vivía alguien así de gentil.

—Muchas gracias, espero que esté cómoda aquí, es un lugar acogedor —comenté.

—Lo es, espero que te vaya bien Minako, que todo resulte bien para ti.

Me despedí, no teniendo mucho más que conversar con ella. Además estaba urgida por saber qué contenía la caja en mis brazos, así que busqué algún rincón de la ciudad donde estar tranquila, estando aun preocupada de que algún hombre de Ace pudiese reconocerme.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol me senté, no sabiendo si hacerle caso a la parte de mi que moría por revisar esa caja, y la que tenía miedo. Abrí el pequeño paquete con el pastel y comencé a probarlo. Era muy sabroso, de esas comidas que sabes fueron hechas con amor, y solo por eso, su sabor es aun más especial. Ella tenía razón, el pastel siempre ayuda.

Demoré un rato en comérmelo, supongo que debo admitir que soy un poco cobarde. Y el miedo que tengo es descubrir que fui engañada por tanto tiempo. Me preguntaba si entre las cosas sobrantes de nuestro hogar, había alguna pista de que Diamante nada tenía que ver con la desaparición de Serena, y que pasé meses junto a Ace en una mentira.

Abrí la caja, encontrando algunas fotos de nosotras juntas, y otras con mamá. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, deseando tan intensamente poder por una vez tenerlas a mi lado de nuevo. Y aunque era un deseo imposible, me permití tener esa esperanza infantil de que quizá alguna noche antes de dormir, mamá volvería a contarnos un cuento.

En el fondo había un conejo de felpa, que reconocí enseguida como uno de los tesoros más amados por mi hermana. Cuando era niña lo amaba porque se lo regaló mamá, pero al crecer también lo atesoraba porque siempre metía dentro de ese conejo una libreta. Una especie de diario donde ella escribía cosas que no se atrevía a decirme, y eran pocas las cosas que ella no conversaba conmigo.

Nunca lo toqué antes, aun cuando muchas veces moría de curiosidad por saber lo que mi hermana escribía, pero intenté ser respetuosa con su espacio, y no lo abrí. Ahora tendría que hacerlo.

Bajé el cierre en la espalda del conejo, metiendo la mano para tomar la libreta. Era colorida y pequeña, llena de dibujos hechos por Serena en ratos de ocio. Fue como sentirla más cerca, sabiendo que estaba lleno de sus palabras. Así que comencé a leer.

Era tan distinta a la supuesta carta que me envió a través de Ace, aquí podía escuchar su voz al leer, y los rayones al equivocarse y las palabras mal escritas, eran tan típicos de ella.

Había pequeños relatos sobre algunas peleas que tuvimos, de esas que no duraban mucho, aunque nos dejaban tristes. Pero no podíamos evitarlo, éramos muy distintas en algunas cosas, y eso provocaba pequeñas peleas. Ahora que lo pensaba, nuestras diferencias daban igual, porque de haber sabido que iban a separarnos, jamás me habría enojado con ella por ninguna tontería. Entre anécdotas, encontré algo que llamó mi atención. Ella hablaba sobre un chico, algo más que un amigo quizá, alguien que le parecía una persona especial, la clase de persona que nunca había tenido en su vida.

¿Serena estaba enamorada? Pero no salía allí algún nombre, y yo no recordaba haberla visto salir con alguien. Relataba algo sobre encuentros en la playa, como si fuese su rincón especial, una persona de confianza, que le hacía sentir de una forma muy distinta al resto. Y yo no podía equivocarme, era demasiado obvio que estaba hablando de un chico que era más que un amigo para ella.

¿Por qué me lo había ocultado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿Y dónde estaba ese chico ahora? Quizá él pudo ayudarme desde un inicio a buscarla, o quizá la ha estado buscando. Pero es absurdo que trate él de buscar a mi hermana sin comunicarse conmigo. Aunque yo también me desaparecí. Esto es tan confuso.

Cuando éramos más niñas, a Serena le gustó un chico un par de años mayor, pero era platónico, esa clase de amor infantil hacia un príncipe azul perfecto con el que se imaginaba siendo feliz para siempre. Pero ese chico se había ido a América, si recuerdo bien. Entonces la persona de la que tanto hablaba en sus escritos, era otro, alguien mucho más aterrizado, con quien ella compartía de una forma muy cómplice.

Cerré la libreta, volviendo a meterla dentro del conejo, buscando más pistas dentro de lo que quedaba de nuestras pertenencias. Pero no había mucho más que me ayudase en ese momento. Aunque sí encontré cosas que me hicieron sentir aun más fuerte la necesidad de volver a abrazar a mi hermana.

Caminé por un parque muy tranquilo, poca gente se veía por esos lados y eso era bueno para mí, permitiéndome pensar sin estar todo el tiempo alerta de que alguien pudiese encontrarme.

Miré el teléfono que Yaten me dio hace poco, comprobando que aun no tenía algún mensaje suyo, así que debía seguir esperando la hora en la que nos encontraríamos para volver a casa. A su casa, quiero decir.

No pude evitar sonreír, y recordé nuevamente las palabras escritas por Serena. Yo también conocía a un hombre con quién me sentía muy cómplice, muy cercana y a gusto, y me encantaría poder decirle a mi hermana que en este tiempo no he estado sola.

Toda la cercanía y tranquilidad que me daba el tener a Yaten cerca, me tenía algo preocupada, porque no podía evitar que de alguna forma, siempre mis pensamientos se desviaran hacia él. Quizá por eso también sentía que cada vez mi hermana estaba más cerca, porque con ayuda de Yaten, confiaba en que lograríamos encontrarla, y salir de todos estos líos.

Seguí caminando, hasta que de pronto levanté la mirada, viendo a varios metros de mí una figura que me era muy conocida. No esperé para esconderme tras lo primero que encontré, sin despegar mis ojos del lugar a lo lejos, donde él estaba.

Hace días que no lo veía, pero seguía siendo complicado. Allí, rodeado de sus hombres, Kaito Ace era todopoderoso, alguien que podía moldear el mundo a su antojo, y que en algún momento, también me moldeó a mí.

Era triste pensar que en algún momento confié en él y pude sentirme cercana, que incluso sus abrazos me traían algo de calma cuando la desesperación por no encontrar a Serena era incontrolable.

Sé que jugué con él, tal como él lo hizo conmigo. Pero existe, o existió, una parte de él que solo me dejaba ver a mí, quizá fue su forma de retenerme, pero a veces en sus ojos vi sinceridad sobre su deseo de tenerme a su lado. Entre todas las mentiras, había algo real que pude ver en Saijo, y preferí quedarme con eso de recuerdo.

Probablemente nunca volveríamos a toparnos, y él se olvidaría de mí, así como yo de él. Y quería elegir no guardar rencores por sus mentiras y actitudes posesivas, porque ya no era parte de mi vida, y sé que no todo lo que hizo por mí, fue malo.

—Adiós Saijo —murmuré mirándolo a lo lejos, y caminé en sentido contrario, no queriendo tentar mi suerte.

Fui lo más lejos de él que pude, yendo hacia el punto donde Yaten me pidió esperar.

La visita a mi antigua casa y la cariñosa bienvenida de una señora que no me conocía, me tornó algo sentimental. Saber que alguien había destruido mi hogar y solo hasta ahora me daba cuenta de la dimensión de esa destrucción. Y luego leer lo que mi hermana escribía, incluso las dudas sobre el chico que tan bueno se leía en sus palabras. Y hasta ver a Saijo y sentir que había cerrado el capítulo con él. Era todo tan agotador.

Pero qué más daban los sentimentalismos, o el daño ya hecho, lo único que importaba era que en un rato Yaten vendría por mí, y pronto todos los dolores de cabeza serían parte del pasado. Estaba segura de ello.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Como cuento repetido mil veces, estaba esperando a Seiya, que tenía la maldita costumbre de llegar tarde. Al parecer era el único rasgo de su personalidad que aun podía distinguir con claridad.

Había pasado a marcar presencia a casa de los Black, y aunque no vi por ningún lado a Zafiro, si me topé con Kakyuu, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

No discutimos, no hubo mucho que hablar en realidad, pero su actitud era extraña, llena de comentarios que me hacían sospechar que ella algo sabía. Y lo más probable es que se haya enterado del regreso de su amado Seiya. Quizá por eso mi hermano andaba tan misterioso, en su intento de arrancar, nuevamente, de la mujer que abandonó. Creo que no estuve ni una hora con ella, pero su mirada penetrante hacia mí, me tenía preocupado.

Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, es que ella decidiera espiarme. Estoy escondiéndome de demasiadas personas como para soportar otra más rondándome.

Sentí alguien tomarme del brazo y tironearme, alertándome enseguida, hasta que noté que era mi hermano llevándome a un rincón más apartado.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame! —exigí.

—Cállate Yaten, no estoy jugando, es peligroso que nos vean —alegó, sin dejar de llevarme a donde se le antojó.

Cuando al fin se detuvo y me soltó, su rostro era mucho menos calmo que el día que nos reencontramos. Algo había cambiado para Seiya y definitivamente no era para bien, ni de él ni mío.

—¿Alguien está siguiéndote? —pregunté enseguida, temiendo que él me pusiera en peligro nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños a sus costados, pero finalmente respondió. Por una vez, me dijo lo que yo necesitaba saber.

—Sí, nos han encontrado e intento poner las cosas en orden antes que sea demasiado tarde —admitió.

—Si tan apurado estás, ¿qué fue toda esa desaparición? No estaré a tu disposición cuando se te antoje —me quejé.

—Intenté mantenerme alerta, no dejarme ver, pero al parecer no soy tan bueno con todo esto —se excusó.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿En qué estás metido? —quise saber, comenzando a alarmarme.

—Da igual, necesito encontrar a una persona, y lo necesito ahora —exigió, haciéndome frente de nuevo.

Yo solo sonreí sarcástico.

—También lo necesitabas hace algunas semanas, pero desapareciste, ¿crees que voy a ayudarte? —pregunté ante su desfachatez.

—¡Ya para! Esa actuación de cretino te sale muy creíble, pero te conozco. Necesito a mi hermano, ¿puedes comportarte como tal? —pidió.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no pudiendo creer que se atrevía siquiera a exigirme algo. Me acerqué, tomándolo del cuello nuevamente, pareciendo que toda violencia brotaba de mí ante las provocaciones de Seiya. Presioné mi antebrazo en su cuello, sabiendo que no había forma que él me obligara una vez más a seguir tras sus tonterías.

—Me importa una mierda a quien quieras encontrar —aseguré, hablando muy bajo, solo queriendo que entendiera de una vez mis palabras. —Decidiste desaparecer de nuevo, así que ya no eres mi problema. Solo vine aquí a dejártelo claro.

—Vas a ayudarme —repitió, mientras forcejeaba por liberarse de mí.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, ante su seguridad. —De acuerdo, pero primero quiero escuchar la historia detrás de este lío.

—Suéltame, Yaten —dijo enojado.

—No, si no hablas no voy a soltarte, voy a patear tu trasero hasta que sueltes la verdad —le amenacé. Después de tantas personas amenazándome ese día, sentí la necesidad de devolver la mano.

Pero no se sintió bien, aun cuando a parte de mi le agradaba tener el control y ejercer ese mínimo poder que me había sido dado, sentí que volvía a perderme. Cada vez que estaba en contacto con los Black o Aino, a cada encuentro con Seiya y su falta de cooperación, yo me volvía violento y manipulador.

No me gustaba nada sentir que iba perdiendo nuevamente el rumbo, y me pregunté si existía alguna forma de evitar comportarme así. Si había alguna salvación para mí, para volver a mi propia normalidad antes que todo esto me consumiera.

Aunque sé que hay momentos en que aun puedo ser yo mismo, olvidándome de lo que tengo que hacer para ser parte de este juego enfermo.

Allí tenía a mi hermano, a la persona con la que viví casi toda mi vida, y estaba amenazándolo, casi disfrutando de su sufrimiento. Casi, porque en realidad aun me dolía ver a Seiya así.

Aprovechando mi momento de lucidez, Seiya me dio un empujón, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, lanzándose hacia mi cuando su paciencia también acabó. Fui yo quien se vio contra la pared, acorralado por él cuando su humor se agotó, siendo tan dispar a mi hermano bromista y divertido.

Lo vi claramente en sus ojos, él estaba desesperado.

—Diamante Black sabe que estoy aquí, y ya que tienes tan claro quién es y lo que puede hacer cuando se enoja, me vas a ayudar. A menos que quieras organizar mi funeral —soltó.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, ¿por qué iba Diamante querer matar a Seiya? En ese caso Zafiro, por haber abandonado a su hija, pero no me pareció lógico que Diamante se tomara tantas molestias por Kakyuu.

Pude querer acabar con todo el asunto, dejar de preocuparme por Seiya e incluso olvidar que existió, pero no podía. Y saber que lo estaban amenazando era suficiente razón como para ponerle atención.

—¿Qué hiciste? —quise saber.

Seiya me soltó, pasando sus manos por su cabeza, frustrado, no hablando aun.

—Necesito encontrar a alguien antes de desaparecer nuevamente, no volveré a molestarte—repitió.

—¡Ya se eso! —le grité agotado. —¡Dime qué mierda hiciste para provocar a Diamante!

Volvió hasta mí, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de allí una fotografía arrugada para mostrármela.

No me interesó absolutamente nada sobre la persona que él quería encontrar, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en la foto, viendo allí a la misma persona a la que estuve fotografiando hace tan poco.

Mi corazón se aceleró, intentando adivinar porqué él tenía esa foto en sus manos.

—Necesito encontrar a Minako Tsukino —soltó al fin.

Era ella, quizá un poco más joven, pero era ella, y no tenía sentido que mi hermano estuviese tan desesperado por encontrarla, porque Mina no tenía ninguna conexión con nosotros, más allá de los recuerdos borrosos de infancia. Seiya no podía saber de ella, ¿o sí? Mina nunca habló de conocer a Seiya, de haberlo visto nuevamente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunté en un murmullo, quitándole la fotografía sin apartar mis ojos de ella.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó, extrañado, supongo que por mi asombro.

Intenté hacer alguna conexión coherente, queriendo adivinar qué estaba pasando. Y de pronto recordé algo que hace un minuto no me pareció importante.

—…nos encontraron —murmuré, repitiendo sus palabras. Y elevé mi mirada hacia él. —Seiya, ¿te encontraron a ti y a quién más?

Él apartó la mirada, alejándose nuevamente, y yo solo pude mirarlo a él y la foto en mi mano, intercaladamente, comenzando a temer su respuesta. Seiya había arrancado y ahora sabía que algo tuvo que ver con Diamante, y ese hombre era quien supuestamente tenía atrapada a la hermana de Mina.

—Seiya —insistí.

—No puedo decírtelo —respondió.

—¡Seiya no estoy jugando! Dime ahora con quién te fuiste, porque si no lo haces, no voy a ayudarte, y te irás de aquí con las manos vacías, y Diamante persiguiéndote —insistí.

Él me miró, complicado, esa mirada cargada de preocupación que reconocí tantas veces en mi padre, ese pesar que sentí en mi cada vez que pensé en que podían dañar a mis hermanos, o a Mina.

—Prométeme que vas a ayudarme —pidió urgido.

—Te he ayudado bastante ya, te he cubierto con Kakyuu, ¿recuerdas? —contesté, agotando mi paciencia.

—¡Promételo! —exigió angustiado.

—De acuerdo, si me dices con quién te fuiste y por qué quieres encontrar a la persona de la foto, te ayudaré —le di mi palabra, y no fue por manipularlo. Sé que no podré evitar protegerlo si está en líos, pero la ansiedad por su respuesta estaba matándome.

Seiya se paró rígido ante mí, tomando tiempo, pareciendo que quería encontrar las palabras correctas. Y yo solo quise saber un nombre, no era tan complicado.

—Serena Tsukino —dijo muy bajo. Pero yo lo escuché perfectamente.

El nombre que escuché una y otra vez durante el último tiempo, la persona que con su desaparición tenía el corazón de Mina destrozado, estaba saliendo de los labios de mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, no pudiendo salir de mi asombro.

—La saqué de aquí para protegerla de Diamante, él la estaba acosando —explicó.

—Pero tú…ustedes no se conocen —susurré, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba diciéndome.

—La conocemos, ambos, desde niños.

No, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Nunca me dijiste que la volviste a ver —me quejé.

—¿La recuerdas? Necesito encontrar a su hermana, Serena está muy preocupada, no logra contactarse con ella —explicó.

—Seiya…

—Hemos intentado contactarla pero pareciera que desapareció del mapa, y así como Diamante estaba molestando a Serena, había un tipo poderoso tras su hermana, tememos que le hiciese daño.

—Kaito Ace —respondí automático.

Diamante estaba tras Serena y Ace tras Mina, ambos igual de psicóticos y obsesionados. Mina creía que Serena estaba en manos de Diamante, y al parecer, Serena creía que Ace tenía a su hermana.

Seiya frunció el ceño, comenzando a notar mi estado.

—¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

—Minako está conmigo —solté.

Y mi hermano puso la misma expresión que tuve yo hace un instante, cuando me dijo que estuvo con Serena todo este tiempo.

Si algún día me cruzaba con Kaito Ace, iba a matarlo, por todas las mentiras que dijo a Mina para mantenerla a su lado.

Pero ahora lo único importante es que Seiya estaba con Serena, y después de meses separadas, y de todo este tiempo viendo lo que Mina hizo para poder recuperar a su hermana, iba a tenerla de vuelta a su lado. Y de alguna forma, eso también me hacía sentir aliviado.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **No sé porqué me cae bien este capítulo, aunque creo que quedó corto. Ahora que ya al fin pude soltar que Seiya estaba con Serena, aprovecho de contarles que el One Shot que escribí hace un tiempo, "Casamenteros", era sobre los encuentros de Serena y Seiya en la playa, de eso que Mina lee en la libreta que encuentra.**_

 _ **¿Y qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios!**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo, al menos a mí, creo que me entusiasma mucho más escribirlo.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios y leer.**_

 _ **Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	11. Burbuja

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **11º "Burbuja."**

.

.

 **Minako**

El sol se colaba entre las hojas en lo alto, como cada día que venía a este rincón, sentándome bajo el árbol, el mismo árbol de aquel día en que engatusé a Yaten a permanecer aquí conmigo. Sonreí, sintiéndome tonta por dejarme llevar nuevamente por esa sensación.

Era la sonrisa que no podía sacar de mi rostro, la emoción de verlo llegar cuando al fin estaba en casa después de todos los líos que intenta resolver. Y que regresara a salvo, era lo que me permitía estar tranquila por las noches.

Aunque, sinceramente, mi tranquilidad completa depende del bienestar de otra persona.

Suspiré, devolviendo mi atención hacia lo que tenía entre mis manos, leyendo nuevamente lo que Serena tenía escrito. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que repasé sus palabras desde que obtuve esa libreta, en un intento por buscar pistas escondidas que me ayudaran a encontrarla.

Obviamente lo primero que quise hacer, fue encontrar al chico del que mi hermana tanto hablaba en sus notas, seguro él sabría algo útil o quizá compartiría mi necesidad de volver a verla. Y que eso en común, me ayudara.

Pero apenas comencé a trazar mis nuevos planes para encontrar a Serena, me topé con el obstáculo que nunca pensé tener: Yaten.

Él había dicho que era seguro que yo fuera a la ciudad, pero el mismo día que regresamos, se negó a mi idea de acercarme de nuevo al sector donde yo vivía y buscar al chico misterioso. Yaten se ponía nervioso cada vez que mencionaba ir a la ciudad, y no fue capaz de darme alguna explicación. Quise golpearlo, enojarme y mandarlo a la mierda, porque él no tenía derecho a decirme qué puedo o no hacer. En esos momentos, por un instante, mi sonrisa tonta desaparecía.

Pero dentro de lo muy extraño que se estaba comportando, comprendí que no es que me prohíba hacer lo que quiero, cuando al fin intentó explicarse. Yaten me había pedido, muy serio, que confiara en él por unos días y no hiciera preguntas. Que iba a valer la pena esa espera.

Una parte de mi quería creer que era alguna sorpresa, siendo dulce de su parte. Pero no soy tan tonta como para no comprender que cada cosa que Yaten me oculte, tiene que ver con los líos en que estamos metidos y puede incluso ser peligroso.

Ha estado saliendo a cada rato, haciendo llamadas que evita que yo escuche y preguntándome cosas de lo más extrañas. ¿Qué puede importarle a él en qué lugar me gustaría vivir? Entiendo que conversamos de muchas cosas ahora, es relajante y ayuda a apartar nuestras cabezas de todo este lío. Pero algunas de esas conversaciones, no eran para nada relajadas.

Mi mayor esperanza, es que Yaten tenga una pista segura de la ubicación de mi hermana, pero no comprendía porqué razón no podía decirlo todavía. Y aunque me costaba a cada instante no obligarle a decirme todo, confié en él. Hace rato ya que sé que confío ciegamente en él.

Pensé en las posibilidades, dejando volar mi imaginación y preguntándome cómo lo había hecho, o qué sabía con exactitud. Si Yaten realmente había descubierto su ubicación y me llevaría a verla, si Serena se encontraba a salvo o sería complicado volver a reunirnos. Solo quería que los días que él prometió, pasaran rápido, y toda esta tensión y ansiedad acabasen.

Abracé el conejo donde guardaba la libreta, tratando de calmarme, aunque mantenerme calmada era cada vez más fácil.

Miré hacia la cabaña de Yaten, sonriendo de nuevo.

La decisión de venir con él era la correcta, pero en ese instante lo decidí por querer huir de las manos de Saijo. Y ahora era más que eso, mucho más.

Mi madre y mi hermana eran mi hogar, y el lugar donde vivimos cuando niñas, el que se incendió, era la imagen de un hogar que yo guardé en mi memoria todos estos años. Y aunque tuvimos un lugar tranquilo junto a Serena, siempre estábamos intentando que todo funcionase, y yo me sentía responsable de protegerla de todo. Y ya sé que mi trabajo como protectora de Serena había sido malísimo. No pude evitar que desapareciera.

Pero ahora, aquí, me sentía segura como no lo había hecho en años. Yo nunca necesité alguien que cuidase mi espalda, un protector ni nada. Pero lo tenía.

Yaten solía venir a esta cabaña para escapar de los Black, pero desde que estábamos ambos aquí, este lugar era un hogar. Quizá porque ambos lo habíamos perdido, de alguna forma intentamos que aquí sea algo similar. Tener un amigo con quien compartir un hogar, es muy cálido y reconfortante. Y estaba tan agradecida por poder disfrutar de este lugar junto a él.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que ya se nos había escapado todo esto de las manos. Él tiene razón, los amigos no se tratan como nosotros lo hacemos, no duermen juntos, no se besan, no se miran como nosotros lo hacemos.

Los amigos no sienten lo que yo siento por él.

Cada vez que lo tocaba, no era solo mi cuerpo el que reaccionaba, era algo muy profundo que no podía explicar, que me dejaba callada a ratos cuando quería bromear y me notaba perdida mirando sus ojos.

Nunca fui buena encontrando respuesta a las grandes preguntas de la vida. Si lo fuera, ya habría resuelto en mi cabeza porqué la vida me había quitado a mi madre y luego a mi hermana. O porqué había terminado metida en medio de la mafia. Y en vez de seguir dándole vueltas a lo que me pasaba con Yaten, preferí ponerme de pie y regresar a la cabaña.

A nuestro hogar.

Había un buen desorden allí dentro, y es en gran parte por mi culpa. Yaten es muy ordenado, no del tipo psicótico de orden que mantiene Taiki, como recordaba cuando me metí a esa casa gigante y revolví entre sus cosas.

Aquí, Yaten mantenía todo de una forma muy armoniosa, y varias veces al día escuchaba sus reclamos porque yo no lograba hacer lo mismo. Era gracioso, porque con Serena no tenía esos problemas, ambas somos un desastre y ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a vivir con el desorden.

Pero Yaten no es mi hermana, y él tenía una forma de vivir su vida a la que estuvo acostumbrado por años, hasta que debió dejarla a un lado, y si este lugar era lo más cercano que él tuvo a su antigua vida, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de no arruinarlo.

Suspiré pesadamente antes de comenzar a recoger todo lo que dejé tirado.

Las labores del hogar nunca serán mi actividad favorita, pero si no quería que él me echase a patadas, pensé que podía mostrarle lo cooperadora que soy. El problema es que ordenar hace que el tiempo pase lento, y yo solo quería que él volviese a casa, y con suerte, dijera qué se trae entre manos.

Cuando la luz del sol dejó de ser tan intensa, me di cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ordenando, aunque el simple orden, en algún momento se transformó en dejar esta casa como nueva. Me reí fuerte, entendiendo que mi ansiedad era tal, que me volví loca ordenando solo por distraerme un rato.

El teléfono que Yaten me había dado sonó, sabiendo que nadie más que él tenía ese número, y agradecí que al fin se tomara la molestia para hacerme saber dónde estaba metido.

— _¿Estás en casa?_ —preguntó, y yo rodé los ojos. ¿Dónde iba a estar? ¿En el cine? ¿De compras?

—Me aburrí de esperarte, así que estoy en la playa, dándome un buen chapuzón. ¿Quieres venir? —respondí.

Escuché una sutil risa al otro lado del aparato. Así es imposible actuar molesta con este hombre.

— _¿Todo bien allá?_ —preguntó, ¿estaba preocupado por mí?

—¿A qué se debe tanto interrogatorio? Estoy aquí, es un lugar tan aislado que a veces creo que ni tu encontrarás el camino de vuelta. Deja de preocuparte y vuelve pronto —resolví.

— _¿Y porqué debería regresar tan pronto?_ —quiso saber, volviendo a relajarse y seguirme la corriente.

—Te esperaré con cena lista —ofrecí en broma.

— _Si haces eso, no volveré_ —me amenazó.

—Bueno, quizá puedo esperarte con el postre, si tú traes la cena —comenté coqueta.

¡No podía evitarlo!

Pero me haría muy bien controlarme y dejar de comportarme como si nada más importase en la vida. Me repetí nuevamente que no podía perder el centro, que sentía a mi hermana muy cerca y ese era el único objetivo. Y ni Yaten podía estar sobre eso.

— _¿Algo que necesites de la ciudad? —_ consultó.

Solo necesitaba que él regresara aquí y devolverme un poco de calma.

—A ti —respondí sincera.

— _No puedes estar un segundo sin mi encantadora presencia_ —bromeó.

—Sin tu humilde presencia, querrás decir —contradije, intentando mantener su ego bajo control.

Aunque si es cierto que me tiene encantada, y que cosas tan simples como una conversación telefónica, terminaban siendo una delicia compartida. Y era tan rápido.

Yaten y yo nos conocíamos hace no más de un par de meses, pero quizá la intensidad de todo lo que nos rodea, había hecho que cayéramos en brazos del otro. Y por más que quisimos mantener a raya lo que era solo descarga física, nunca pudimos.

No sé si realmente hice algún esfuerzo por evitarlo, supongo que no, que en el fondo necesitaba no sentirme sola.

—No demores tanto —le pedí.

— _Voy pronto, nos vemos —_ se despidió.

Y una vez cortamos la llamada, suspiré pesadamente.

Caminé hacia donde él guardaba su cámara, la antigua y una instantánea que compró hace poco. Junto a ellas estaban un montón de fotos que él había tomado.

Era curioso ver sus fotos, porque era notar la forma que él tenía de ver a su alrededor, era estar mirando a través de sus ojos.

El lugar donde estábamos era muy bello, y eso ayudaba a que él se perdiera en las maravillas alrededor de la cabaña. Pero también había fotos mías que él tomaba sin que lo notara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y entre varias fotos, estaban algunas en las que aparecíamos los dos. Nos veíamos bastante bien juntos, siendo muy objetiva, y quizá era la buena luz o la calidad de la cámara, o simplemente que había algo tan natural entre nosotros, que no podía despegar mis ojos de esas fotos.

Comencé a guardar todo en su lugar, no queriendo arruinar mi duro trabajo de orden de hogar, pero me llevé una de las fotos en que estábamos juntos. Fui a la habitación, queriendo esconder mi pequeño tesoro, metiéndola a un bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Seguro Yaten no iba a buscarla allí si es que la nota desaparecida.

Pensé en Serena y sus secretos escritos en su libreta escondida en el conejo. Ella y yo a veces nos parecíamos tanto.

Ojalá que donde sea que se encuentre, tenga algún recuerdo de nosotras, para poder aferrarse a la esperanza de que volveremos a encontrarnos. Puede que la gente crea que es una tontería aferrarse a un objeto, una foto o un conejo, pero a veces uno necesita un recordatorio de que hay personas por las que seguir luchando.

Aun cuando todo se vea tan oscuro.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

No sé cómo sobreviví a los constantes interrogatorios de Mina cada vez que estaba de vuelta con ella en casa y quiso saber qué tanto estuve demorándome en la ciudad cuando me arrancaba a hacer trámites. ¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan agotadora con preguntas? Pero no la culpo, tiene toda la razón en querer la verdad.

Parte de mi quería decirle todo, necesitaba verla al fin tranquila sabiendo que pronto volvería a ver a Serena, pero no era tan simple. Y hasta que no estuviera seguro de que no correrían peligro, no podía decírselo. Alrededor de nosotros solo existían problemas, y un montón de personas que querían manipularnos. Si algo salía mal, ella iba a estar destrozada, y no podía permitirlo.

Ya tenía asumido el rol que alguna vez ocupó mi padre, y por eso es que debo protegerla. En realidad protegerla a ella y su hermana. Aunque sé que algo más en mí, más allá del deber, necesita saber que Mina estará bien.

Apreté el volante fuerte, conteniendo mi frustración, porque no podía evitar esas sensaciones, era demasiado tarde, Mina se había metido demasiado en mi cabeza.

No era el momento, tampoco el lugar para comenzar a debatirme entre lo que debía hacer y lo que sentía. No podía permitirme emociones si quería que todo saliera bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Miré a lo lejos a Seiya acercarse, llegando hasta el lugar donde me estacioné, bastante lejos de la vista de cualquier persona. No estoy siendo paranoico, simplemente intento no dejar ningún espacio para errores, y eso significa ponerme en modo mafioso, jugar al secretismo, andar a escondidas para mover las piezas.

Mi hermano se sentó a mi lado, notoriamente nervioso. Y sé que lo ha estado todos estos días, preocupado por lo que haremos y no estando del todo de acuerdo con mis decisiones. Pero si me pidió ayudarlo, tendría que hacer caso en todo lo que yo dijera, porque soy el único aquí que puede mantener la cabeza fría.

—Ya están casi todos los documentos, en un par de días podrán salir del país —le informé.

—¿Aun no le dices a Minako? —atacó de vuelta. No sé para qué pregunta, si ya sabe la respuesta.

—Si se lo digo ahora, va a salir corriendo a buscar a Serena, y hasta que ustedes tres no estén en un avión, no voy a correr riesgos —repetí, como cada vez que preguntó.

Seiya me miró, dejando por un instante su nerviosismo de lado. Y sonrió, de una forma en que no le había visto hace tanto. Era esa sonrisa que solo tenía cuando quería mosquearme por algo, en los momentos en que podía sentir más que nunca la complicidad con mi hermano, porque él me conocía tan bien. Y solía tener razón en muchas cosas sobre mí, por más que siempre intenté negárselo. Así que después de tanto tiempo, de pronto, tuve a mi hermano de vuelta. A ese que me sacaba de quicio.

Aunque sabía que en este momento no me convenía.

—Tienes algo con ella —aseguró.

Yo le había contando a Seiya que Mina y yo éramos socios, pero siempre omití todo lo que involucraba nuestra extraña relación del último tiempo.

—Solo somos conocidos—me defendí de mal humor.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajadas, sabiendo que me tenía atrapado, pero no iba a dejarle ganar, aun cuando estaba burlándose abiertamente de mí.

—Tu no te preocupas por nadie, menos de esa forma —me acusó.

Y yo me sentí indignado ante sus palabras. ¿Qué es eso de que no me preocupo por nadie? Entonces no sé qué carajo es a sus ojos todo lo que estoy haciendo, que al fin y al cabo, también lo estoy haciendo es por él.

—¡Qué injusto eres! Me he preocupado bastante de ti, aun cuando no lo mereces —reclamé.

—Soy tu hermano, siempre vas a preocuparte de mí, y yo de ti. Es lo que hacemos. En cambio esa chica…

—Ya basta —le corté, no queriendo conversar estas cosas con él. Además, ya era un poco tarde.

Después de enterarme que todo este tiempo mi hermano y la hermana de Mina se habían estado escondiendo juntos, deseé matar a varias personas. Y aunque quise creer que una de esas personas era Seiya, sabía que en el fondo no era su culpa. El primer nombre que venía a mi cabeza ante la ira de lo que había pasado, era Kaitou Ace.

Seiya me dijo que hacía un tiempo se veía con Serena, como amigos, que nunca planeó sentir algo. Me contó que en algún momento Diamante había comenzado a acosarla, y el día que intentó llevársela, él logró sacarla de allí antes.

No entendí mucho, no pregunté más tampoco, aunque aun tenía muchas dudas sobre qué tenía que ver en todo esto Kakyuu, o cómo es que Seiya logró burlar a Diamante. Supuse que por allí entraba en acción la ayuda de Taiki. Pero no era momento de preguntar más, teníamos que actuar.

Y todo lo que haríamos tenía que ser rápido y bien calculado. Porque si Diamante sabía que su objeto de deseo estaba cerca, seguro tenía a todos sus hombres de cabeza planeando obtenerla esta vez. Y mientras, Ace está buscando a Mina. Era demasiado peligroso todo a nuestro alrededor y debíamos ser cuidadosos.

Mi hermano y yo volvimos a ser cómplices, y aunque muchas cosas entre nosotros aun no estaban bien, debimos unirnos para poder mantener a salvo a Mina y Serena. Y era gracioso, porque con toda la rabia que aun guardaba hacia Seiya, por los líos en que me metí por su culpa, no hay nadie en el mundo con quien quisiera estar en esta posición. Aun confiaba en él, y sabía que podíamos cubrirnos las espaldas para lograr ponerlas a salvo.

El plan era simple: Seiya y yo íbamos a sacar a Mina y Serena de aquí, él se las llevaría lejos y yo tenía que conseguir todo lo necesario para que nadie les encontrase.

Pero yo no podía ir. Los Aino me seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si escapaba, los Black también, porque no creo que un segundo Kou abandonando a Kakyuu sea perdonado. Así que supuse que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas a cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Mina. Yo iba a cumplir con proteger a las dos niñas que papá salvó, ellas iban a tener una vida alejadas de todo peligro, y ahí acababa.

¿Qué más podría hacer? Tenía que cumplir con mi parte y dejar de sentirme mal por cómo tenían que ser las cosas. Siempre supe que las emociones en todo este lío solo iban a complicarme la vida. Y dejar ir a Mina sería sacarme un peso de encima.

Seiya quizá podrá tener su romance en paz con Serena, lejos de aquí. Pero yo no iba a volver a ver a Mina. Porque si ella se iba, no podía ir detrás y arriesgar que la encontraran.

—Aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión —dijo Seiya, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tienes que ir con nosotros —insistió, como lo hizo cada vez que hablamos del tema.

No quiero que Seiya siga repitiendo lo mismo, lo que menos necesito es dudar de las decisiones que he tomado en estos últimos días. Necesito ser firme y actuar con la cabeza fría. Seiya es el impulsivo, el emocional, no yo.

—No tengo nada que hacer con ustedes. Hice lo que me pediste, encontrar a la persona que buscabas y ayudarlos a escapar —contesté seco.

—¿No puedes confiar en mí? —punzó.

—Estoy confiando, pongo mi posición en peligro al ayudarte.

—Te conozco, y aunque no quieras admitirlo, hay algo más tras todo esto. ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que no sé que sientes algo por la hermana de Serena? No entiendo porqué eso es un problema, porqué no quieres reconocerlo. Soy tu hermano y quiero que seas feliz, no que te condenes a estar atrapado por toda esa gente —soltó.

Y quise golpearlo nuevamente, con tal que se callase de una vez. Pero así como él dice conocerme, también conozco a Seiya lo suficiente como para saber que no va a dejarme en paz.

Quisiera ignorar cada una de las cosas que estaban pasando, pero no podía. Y Seiya no estaba ayudándome a salir de esto. Yo sería feliz si pudiera liberarme de todas las cadenas que me atan, si todo fuese tan fácil como irme lejos con ellos. Y poder ver cómo la vida de Mina volvía a ser tranquila al reencontrarse con su hermana.

Aunque no sé porqué siquiera debería interesarme. Somos amigos y todo, pero tengo mis propios problemas que resolver, y cuando ella se vaya, tendré más tiempo y cabeza para hacerme cargo de mis asuntos.

Mi cabeza ya estaba mal, y perdí la cuenta de las veces que me he contradicho, no pudiendo dejar en claro que quiero a Mina lejos para preocuparme de mis asuntos, o lo mucho que deseo…

¿Qué deseaba realmente de ella? Ya la he tenido un montón de veces para aplacar mi cuerpo, y la he visto reír varias veces como para calmar mi rabia y frustración. Toda su presencia era un bálsamo a lo que se había transformado mi vida. Y dentro de poco ya no iba a existir más.

—Cállate. Déjame en paz. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que estás diciendo. Te vas a ir lejos, es probable que nunca volvamos a vernos y ya basta de tus tonterías amorosas —dije duro.

Seiya al fin guardó silencio por un momento, y lo agradecí, porque si él seguía hablando yo podría dudar. Y temí que si cambiaba de opinión y decidía partir con ellos, los iba a poner en peligro.

Mi hermano volvió a mirarme, y supe que no podía callarlo demasiado tiempo. Nunca puede mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

—¿De verdad eso crees? Porque si no vuelves a verme nunca más, no te quedará familia.

—Tú te fuiste hace meses y no te importó si volvíamos o no a vernos. Así que ya perdí a mi familia —agregué.

Y por la cara que Seiya puso, supe que había cumplido mi objetivo de herirlo. Él no volvería a insistir con que les acompañara. Ya no había tiempo.

Le entregué los pasaportes falsos, y él los revisó, queriendo ambos asegurarnos de que no había forma en que alguien evitara ese viaje.

Pero aparte del viaje, había otro asunto del que ambos nos encargaríamos.

—Mañana al medio día, sigue siendo ese el plan, ¿cierto? —preguntó distante.

—Así es —afirmé.

Una cosa era la huída, pero antes de eso debíamos planear el momento en que Mina y Serena volverían a verse.

A diferencia de la total ignorancia en la que yo mantenía a Mina, Seiya sí le dijo a Serena que había dado con la ubicación de su hermana, y aunque poco me había dicho sobre su reacción, si supe que moría por volver a verla. Era lo natural.

Solo queríamos juntarlas poco antes del viaje, para evitar cualquier riesgo a que alguien las encontrase, porque juntas eran un objetivo mucho más vulnerable. Así que con mi hermano planeamos reunirlas en mi cabaña.

Y el día elegido era mañana.

El plan era muy simple: Yo le diría a Mina que invité a Seiya a almorzar, y él llegaría con Serena para al fin poder permitirles verse. Pero a medida que se acercaba el momento, ambos estábamos más nerviosos.

Seiya me dijo que era por la felicidad que iba a darle que se reencontraran, y sé que será el primero en sonreír al ver que ocurría. Pero sé que también teme que alguien nos descubra.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ya teníamos todas las cartas jugadas, y solo quedaban unas horas para ver qué ocurría con todo esto.

Todo iba a salir bien, tenía que salir bien.

Y quizá entonces iba a poder hacerle saber a Mina que, aunque nuestros caminos iban a separarse, me alegraba ver que ella volvía a ser feliz. Lo merecía.

—Y quizá mañana, cuando veas a las chicas felices, puedas de una vez admitir que te mueres por huir con nosotros.

—No muero por nada con ustedes —contradije, agotado de seguir en lo mismo con Seiya.

—Cierto, mueres por huir con ella —continuó.

Lo miré, asesinándolo con la mirada, pero por más que quise seguir negándolo, era cierto.

¿Qué me había hecho esa mujer? No quería pasarme los días pensando en dónde estaría, o intentando adivinar qué sería de su vida una vez fuera libre. Pero ya estaba pensándolo, y me sentía tan idiota por guardar una pequeña ilusión de que mis problemas acabarían y podría comenzar a tener mi propia vida, a intentar ser feliz.

—Yaten…

—¡Ya! ¡Me tienes harto! —exploté.

Seiya comenzó a reírse y sentí que mi cabeza iba a reventar. Así que, en un intento por no matar a mi hermano, terminé de explicarle lo que quedaba por hacer antes del viaje, y lo eché a patadas de mi auto.

Ya que él lo tenía todo claro, no iba a dejar que siguiera burlándose de mí, o peor aún, obligándome a admitir cosas que prefiero seguir ignorando por siempre.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Hace rato que estaba esperando que él regresara. Y en medio de la ansiedad que me había dominado todos estos días, en este momento también estaba curiosa de ver su reacción, cuando viese lo maravilloso e impecable que todo lucía aquí, aunque es probable que le cueste creer que es gracias a mí.

Cuando al fin escuché el ruido del auto acercarse, fui a la ventana, esperando verlo bajar con ese atractivo rostro que me tiene vuelta loca, más loca de lo normal. Pero todo lo que vi fue su ceño fruncido y un paso pesado desde que bajó de su auto, hasta que entró a la cabaña.

Yaten entró hecho una furia, azotando la puerta y dirigiéndose al baño sin prestarme atención.

Me quedé un momento tiesa, no entendiendo qué parte de lo que imaginé había salido mal. Pero volví mi atención hacia donde estaba y lo seguí, intentando adivinar qué podía haberlo dejado de tan mal humor, aunque tuve la sensación de que iba a enojarse aún más si yo preguntaba.

Mojó su rostro, mirándose en el espejo mientras respiraba pesadamente. Él estaba intentando calmarse, pero no parecía surtir efecto. Así que no pude contenerme más, y me acerqué, tocando su hombro con cuidado, notando la tensión en su cuerpo apenas me sintió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté suave. —¿Estás bien?

Yaten me miró a través del espejo, permaneciendo en silencio, apretando sus puños y no relajándose ni un poco.

—¿Seiya te dijo algo? ¿Estás en problemas? —insistí.

—Da igual —murmuró entre dientes.

—No a mí —continué, acariciando su brazo, deseando que él dejara de estar tan tenso.

Entonces sonrió leve, volteando para hacerme frente.

—¿Y por qué debería importante lo que pase conmigo? —preguntó.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dije sorprendida, porque no podía creer que a estas alturas, con todo lo que hemos compartido, con todo lo involucrados que estamos, necesite preguntar algo así.

—La verdad es que no quiero saber tu respuesta —me cortó, intentando apartarse, pero me puse en su camino.

—Estás huyendo de mí —afirmé.

—Vivimos bajo el mismo techo, es imposible que huya de ti —se excusó, pero sus palabras eran poco convincentes.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —le presioné. Era obvio para mí que Yaten se había puesto de nuevo en su modo idiota, cuando le molestaba saber que había algo entre nosotros.

—No, no tengo idea. Ahora déjame pasar, quiero cambiar mi ropa —me evadió.

Pero yo no iba a hacerle esto fácil. ¿Qué se cree? No puede ignorarme así, no puede pretender que aquí nada pasa y hacerme un lado. Me hería su actitud, porque yo no estaba negado lo que sucedía, lo que sentía. Y debí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por hablar con él y que dejara de hacerme a un lado.

—Te dejo pasar si me dices qué es ese misterioso secreto que llevas días ocultándome —le chantajeé, con tal, ese secreto también deberá decírmelo. Y quizá hablar de eso le calme un poco el genio.

—Mina…

—No, Mina nada —le detuve, cuando supe que comenzaría con sus malas excusas. —¿Es que no puedes ser honesto? Me preocupo por ti y no quieres hablar, me escondes cosas y me pides que confíe en ti, pero tú eres incapaz de devolver esa honestidad.

—Estás exagerando.

—Me tienes aquí, no me dejas salir ni me dices qué está pasando. Confío en ti, pero no puedo seguir esperando. Debes decirme la verdad —supliqué.

Yaten extendió su mano, tocando mi rostro. Y quise apartarlo, negarle la posibilidad de calmarme solo con su cariño, porque yo quería respuestas. Pero me acerqué a él abrazándolo, incapaz de negarme a su tacto.

—Nunca te haría daño —murmuró sobre mi cabello. Y me sentí envuelta en algo tan cálido. Él nunca decía esa clase de cosas, pero una afirmación tan simple, para mi valía mucho.

—Lo sé —respondí más calmada.

—Solo necesito que esperes un poco más. Mañana vendrá Seiya a almorzar con nosotros, luego de eso, no habrá más secretos —anunció.

Me aparté, mirándolo sin comprender del todo, ¿qué tenía que ver su hermano en todo esto?

Hace días que está extraño, va a juntarse con Seiya y vuelve acá haciendo preguntas. Y ahora que decía esto, se me ocurrió que quizá lo que me escondía no tenía que ver con el paradero de Serena. Quizá Yaten había encontrado la forma de liberarse de los Black.

Quizá la razón por la que quería saber dónde me gustaría vivir, es porque estaba planeando arrancar y llevarme con él.

¿Sería yo capaz de aceptar huir con Yaten? Porque ahí, entre sus brazos, mirando sus ojos, yo quería ir donde sea que él me dijera. Quería comprender qué era todo lo que sentía, y si él sentía lo mismo que yo, ese bienestar inexplicable, el sentirse menos sola en el mundo.

Pero sabía que nunca podría aceptar. Antes de cualquier cosa en mi vida, está Serena, y es imposible que yo la deje a un lado, aun si era libre de todo lo que nos perseguía, sin ella no podía dejar este lugar.

No quise pensar más en las posibilidades. Según lo que Yaten decía, sonaba a que mañana todo cambiaría, así que me iba a contener un poco más y esperaría que todo saliera bien. Incluso cuando no tengo idea qué es lo que está pasando.

Si Yaten había obtenido su libertad y era de lo que tanto secreto se trataba, yo iba a dejarlo ir para que lograra buscar su vida y su felicidad. Quizá algún día podríamos volver a vernos.

Y si ahora nos quedaba poco tiempo, no quise que pasara en peleas.

—Deberíamos ir a comprar algunas cosas, para preparar mañana ese almuerzo —propuse, y lo vi fruncir el ceño ante mis palabras.

—Tú no sabes cocinar —contradijo.

—Pero tú sí.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero perder mi tiempo cocinando para Seiya? —preguntó malhumorado.

¿Será que algún día Yaten va a dejar ocultar todo bajo su humor? ¿Cuándo será el día en que deje de temer admitir cuanto quiere a su hermano? O admitir lo que siente, en general.

—Quiero que cocines algo especial para mí —pedí, acariciando su cuello, intentando convencerlo con la técnica más fácil de todas. Yo sé que no puede resistirse a mí.

Suspiró pesado, rindiéndose a mi insistencia.

Fue a cambiarse de ropa, como había dicho, y luego de convencerlo que absolutamente nadie nos vería y reconocería, salimos hacia la ciudad.

La verdad es que necesitaba ver personas moverse. Adoro estar en casa de Yaten, es un lugar que me llena de una calma que no he tenido en meses. Pero no conversaba con nadie más que él, y extrañaba tener un poco más de contacto con la humanidad. Incluso cuando estaba en casa de Saijo, siempre conversaba con el resto de los empleados, teniendo tantas historias divertidas que contarme para distraerme.

No me quejaba, sé que ahora estoy mucho mejor y que Yaten insiste en protegerme del riesgo a que puedan encontrarme. Pero solo era un respiro lo que necesitaba.

Lo mejor es que después de sus quejas iniciales, Yaten se paseó por la tienda entretenido, metiendo un montón de cosas raras a nuestro carro, tomándose demasiado a pecho su labor de chef.

—¿Y esto qué es? —pregunté, tomando uno de sus exóticos ingredientes.

—Una fruta —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Para el postre?

—No, es para la comida —siguió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—¿Y qué va a hacer una fruta en la comida? Es dulce Yaten, la comida es salada —le dije, porque no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que él quería hacer.

—Creí que eras más atrevida, ¿te da miedo probar lo que haré? —me desafió, y pude ver su sonrisa altanera.

—No dije eso, solo quiero saber.

—Siempre quieres saberlo todo, vas a arruinar la sorpresa.

Es cierto, pero no hay nada de malo en querer saber las cosas.

Fue gracioso estar comprando comida con él, algo tan cotidiano y normal, que parecía extraño dentro de la vida que estábamos llevando. Y me sentí tan agradecida de no tener que comportarnos en este instante como si todo el mundo alrededor estuviera vigilándonos. Por un momento, solo éramos dos personas comprando ingredientes para un almuerzo familiar.

Tomé el brazo de Yaten, deteniéndolo en sus compras para que me prestara atención.

—Gracias por traerme aquí —le dije honesta. Quería que él supiera que algo tan simple, significaba mucho para mí.

—Es solo un mercado —contestó.

—Es como estar teniendo una vida de nuevo —expliqué, y luego lo envolví entre mis brazos.

Lo sentí quedarse quieto, pero cuando finalmente me abrazó de vuelta, entendí que él también compartía lo que yo pensaba. Teníamos, por un instante, una recompensa a todo lo que habíamos pasado, y ambos lo merecíamos.

Sus caricias en mi espalda eran reconfortantes, y no pude evitar sonreír ante el destello de felicidad que ganamos. Si este era nuestro último día juntos y tenía que dejarlo ir, me quedaría con el recuerdo de que habíamos sido felices.

Me aparté un poco, despejando las mechas de su cabello cayendo en su rostro. Y sonreí mirándolo, sabiendo que aun con todo lo que nos rodeaba, era muy afortunada de haberlo encontrado nuevamente. Quizá era el destino, puede que ver nuevamente a ese niño malhumorado, el hijo del hombre que me salvó, debía pasar. Pero como sea que hayamos llegado a este momento, me siento afortunada.

El cariño que existía entre nosotros, se hizo más presente que nunca. Si es que podía llamarle así a los sentimientos que me tenía revuelto el corazón.

Me acerqué más, dando un beso suave sobre sus labios. No me importaba el lugar, ni que la gente necesitara pasar por el pasillo que teníamos bloqueado, porque quise permanecer en la burbuja abrazada con él.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por dejar de besarlo, pero cuando me aparté y vi su sonrisa al mirarme, ya no importó. Podíamos pasarnos el resto del día y la noche besándonos cuando regresáramos a casa.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo, ya no hubo discusiones, ni insistencias de mi parte por hacerlo hablar. Él dejó su mal humor en la ciudad, y me contó algunas tonterías sobre Seiya, advirtiéndome sobre él para cuando lo conociera al día siguiente.

Supuse que su hermano vendría a vivir con nosotros por unos días, antes que ellos se fueran o algo así, porque era lo más lógico. Además no creo que Yaten fuese a darme tantas recomendaciones sobre las mañas cotidianas de Seiya por algún otro motivo.

Entramos a casa, llevando las bolsas con las compras hacia la cocina.

Yo creí que iríamos a dormir, o a la cama a no dormir, porque con lo romántica que me sentía en ese instante, mi cabeza imaginaba un montón de adorables formas de sacarle la ropa, y pasarme la noche tocándolo, besándolo. Suspiré intentando contener mis ansias, cuando noté que Yaten comenzó a abrir algunos paquetes.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté confundida. —Mañana es el almuerzo.

—Hay algunas cosas que debo dejar listas ahora —explicó, mientras seguía ocupado, y luego me miró —¿Quieres ayudarme?

—¿Estás seguro que no temes que meta mis manos en tu cocina?

—Siempre metes tus manos en todas partes, con o sin permiso —bromeó.

Me acerqué, mirando qué es lo que iba a hacer, dejé mi chaqueta en una silla y amarré mi cabello. Yaten me obligó a lavar bien mis manos y no hacer nada más que lo que él indicara. Así que asentí en silencio y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

De nuevo tuve la sensación de que estaba atesorando como nunca, algo que era tan ordinario para cualquier persona. Nunca nadie me enseñó a cocinar, ni mi hermana ni yo éramos de mucha utilidad en la cocina, solo arreglándonos como podíamos para no morir de indigestión o hambre.

Este hombre junto a mí, con todas sus mañas, le daba a mi vida demasiadas cosas buenas.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Mina parecía una niña asombrada ante todo, y yo un idiota incapaz de dejar de sonreír al verla. Incapaz de apartarla de mi lado.

Las horas de este día pasaban y yo tenía la necesidad de estrujar al máximo los momentos, sabiendo que quedaba poco, que tenía que subirla a ese avión con su hermana y Seiya.

Sé que estará feliz cuando sepa que está a salvo junto a la persona que más quiere, a la que buscó por tanto tiempo. Pero también sé que no va a querer aceptar que no iré con ellos. No soy idiota, y por más que deseo negarlo, sé que Mina siente cosas por mí y estamos demasiado apegados.

Yo…no, yo no podía seguir pensando en eso, solo quería disfrutar de tenerla aun conmigo.

Por eso quise cocinar algo que iba a tenernos ocupados en la noche, verla reír mientras intentaba esconder su torpeza en estas cosas, dejarme llevar por sus abrazos y besos repentinos.

No podía creer cómo había permitido que ella se hiciera parte de mi vida. Quizá el error fue aliarnos para encontrar la espada, y permitirle quedarse aquí. Dejar que me coqueteara hasta que no fui capaz de dejar a un lado mi deseo por ella. Yo qué sé.

—Mina —le llamé, interrumpiéndola en su labor de asistente de cocina.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —preguntó preocupada.

¿Estábamos nosotros haciendo algo mal? Puede que yo sí, ocultándole mis planes, o la información que la involucraba. Pero ella nada había hecho mal, y me molestaba no poder culparla.

—No, solo quería decir que… —me detuve, no sabiendo bien qué era lo que quise decir.

¿Qué iba a extrañarla? No era eso, aunque también era cierto. No supe qué palabras debía pronunciar, pero sí sabía que Mina comprendía lo que yo intentaba hacer, que no huía de ella ni de lo que compartíamos, que solo quise por un instante abrirme un poco. Ser honesto sobre esto, lo que sea que es esto.

—Me alegra que te hayas metido al museo ese día —le dije finalmente.

—También a mi me alegra, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes —respondió, limpiando sus manos para acercarse a mí.

No fue Mina la que comenzó esta vez, fui yo quien tomó sus manos, queriendo que pusiera toda su atención en mí, que no dejara de sentir mi contacto mientras miraba a sus ojos y hablaba serio.

—Tienes que saber que pase lo que pase, me importas, y todo lo que hago es porque quiero que tengas la vida que deseas —expliqué.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto? —preguntó confundida.

—Porque mañana estará Seiya aquí y ya no podremos hablar tranquilos —le dije, intentando no soltar demasiado.

—Tú también me importas, no tienes idea cuanto —confesó.

—Si la tengo —admití, sonriendo.

Tenía tan claro lo mucho que le importaba, que preferí todos estos días pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Aunque eso significara evadir a Taiki y los Aino, inventar mil excusas para no ir donde ellos.

Maquinar trabajo agotador para no ver a Kakyuu, porque apenas podía recordar que ella existía, cuando Mina estaba todo el tiempo metiéndose en mi cabeza, haciéndome ver lo mucho que yo significaba para ella. Seguro iba a tener un mal rato cuando Zafiro notara que todo lo que yo decía eran mentiras. Pero no me interesaba regresar a su casa a averiguar a qué se debía el cambio de actitud que noté en mi prometida la última vez que hablamos, no me interesaba nada de ella ahora. Y si Kakyuu quería convertirse en una amenaza para mi, bien por ella. Me ocuparía de eso después.

Ante mis ojos estaba lo único que en ese instante me interesaba.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —preguntó.

—A ti, eres tan hermosa —murmuré, acariciando aun sus manos con las mías.

—Lo sé, deberías ser más creativo para alagarme —dijo riéndose.

—Qué engreída eres.

—También eres un engreído, me gusta que lo seas —admitió.

Solté una de sus manos, tocando su mejilla. En cualquier otro instante, la tendría contra el mueble, besándola y tocándola desesperado, sacándole la ropa y no conteniendo demasiado el deseo entre nosotros. Como tantas veces lo hice.

Pero ahora era diferente, había algo tan especial en mirarla, teniéndola tan cerca, en sentir sus manos en las mías, notar que estaba nerviosa aun cuando no dejábamos de bromear.

No entendí qué me había hecho Mina para tenerme así ante ella. Pero tampoco quería evitarlo más, así que me acerqué a su rostro, rozando mis labios en los suyos, disfrutando del toque tan simple, tan incitador. Ella abrió su boca, queriendo más contacto, y por más que quería alargar el tiempo, jamás podría negarle un beso. La noté sonreír, mientras acercaba sus manos a mi rostro, y disfrutaba tanto como yo. ¿Por qué tenía que volverse esto algo emocional? Un beso entre nosotros solía ser impulso, y ahora, parecía casi tan significativo como respirar.

—Debemos terminar de alistar la comida —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó coqueta.

—Iremos a dormir —respondí evasivo, aun cuando no dejaba de sonreírle.

—No quiero dormir, quiero estar así contigo toda la noche —me dijo.

Y eso me parecía una invitación muy evidente, solo que quise mosquearla un poco más.

—Así, ¿cómo? —le incité.

—Besándote, teniéndote cerca —explicó, siendo tan didáctica en sus palabras, besando mi rostro y mi cuello a medida que hablaba.

—Creí que estabas cansada, dejaste este sitio como nuevo —recordé de pronto, no queriendo dejarla ganar.

—Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.

—Es imposible no ver que ordenaste, aunque me pregunto qué demonio te poseyó para hacer eso —me reí abiertamente de ella, sabiendo que era siempre un desastre en cada lugar por el que pasaba. Y no me importaba.

—Estaba muy aburrida.

—¿Y ahora?

—Nunca me aburro contigo, Yaten —aclaró.

Yo tampoco me aburría con ella, ni de ella.

Antes de caer en mi exceso de azúcar de ese momento, me aparté, volviendo a preocuparme de la comida. Ella no reclamó, porque seguía curiosa por todo lo que estaba haciendo, y no entendía qué era lo que yo pretendía cocinar.

Me sorprendí de que termináramos los preparativos de la comida sin que ella rompiera o quemara alguna parte de mi cocina. No pude dejar de molestarla por su torpeza, y aunque se reía, sé que no le gusta que le recuerde sus pequeños y adorables defectos.

Mina tiró de mi mano, llevándome a mi habitación, esa que ya no era solo mía, era nuestra. Con la excusa de que no hay más espacio en este lugar, ni otra cama, todo aquí lo compartíamos. Era nuestra habitación, nuestra cama, nuestro hogar.

Dioses, no puedo estar pensando en esto, no ahora que ella debe irse. No puedo sentir nada más por Mina.

Nunca me soltó, y la dejé guiarme hasta que llegamos al colchón, y dejé caer mi peso con cuidado sobre su cuerpo.

—Así que esto sería tu poco sutil forma de decirme que quieres que te saque la ropa —le dije, en un intento por cambiar mis emociones por calentura.

—Si te quedas así por el esto de la noche, sin moverte, también me sirves.

—¿Y para qué?

—Puedo mirarte, no soltarte si te abrazo, besarte —enumeró, matando de a poco mis intentos de convertir esto en un momento de deseo.

Besé su mentón, notando cómo dejaba ir el aire de su cuerpo, disfrutando del más mínimo roce de mis labios sobre su piel. Era deliciosa, en cada forma posible, y la tenía allí para mí por completo.

Pero luego la miré, allí con el pelo y la respiración alborotada, con las mejillas levemente coloradas y su sonrisa expectante. Supe entonces que no había forma de cambiar las cosas que ya se habían vuelto profundas.

Seiya tenía razón en que poco me importaba el resto de la gente, e intenté mantenerme siempre protegido, porque tenía la sensación de que involucrarse demasiado con las personas era peligroso. En un mundo tan lleno de ambición, de mentiras, creí que todo el mundo fuera de mi familia era de poco fiar.

Pero ya sabía que mi padre escondió muchas cosas, también Taiki. Y Seiya, la persona a la que siempre fui más cercano, me había lastimado. No iba a culparlos, aunque quizá sí a Taiki, ellos hicieron lo que creyeron que era mejor. Papá y Seiya supongo que jamás desearon que sus acciones tuvieran consecuencias para mí.

Y mientras estaba solo por primera vez en mi vida, había aparecido ella. Estábamos los dos perdidos en un mundo que no conocíamos, y a diario intentábamos salir a salvo de los movimientos de todas las personas que manipulaban alrededor de nosotros.

De alguna forma supe que estar cerca de Mina, no era tan peligroso. Que podía confiar en ella, porque me hizo ver que estaba equivocado, que por una vez en la vida podía bajar mis defensas y permitirle atravesar todas las murallas que construí a mi alrededor.

Temí a mis emociones, a preferir quedarme aquí con ella en este instante y olvidarme que existía el resto del mundo.

Mina sentía algo por mí, algo muy fuerte. Y por primera vez quise dejar de engañarme y ser honesto. Y la verdad es que yo también sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

—Si tú te quedas pegada mirándome, ¿no tengo acaso el mismo derecho a hacerlo? —me excusé.

Ella solo asintió antes de besarnos. Y aunque el deseo siempre estaba presente, esta vez hubo algo distinto, y a medida que empezamos a desvestirnos, estuve nervioso. No eran nervios por lo que hacíamos, si no por sentirme expuesto a haber aceptado lo que siento por Mina. Como si ahora besar su piel desnuda tuviera una importancia distinta.

Respiré profundo cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, y al fin mi cabeza dejó de distraerme, dejándome llevar por sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y mis besos marcándola por todos lados.

Hacerlo con ella era una buena forma de callar mis pensamientos, después de todo, es su culpa que tenga la cabeza revuelta. Así que me aproveché de la infinita distracción que era esta rubia loca entre mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo, entre besos y suspiros que me volvían impaciente.

No sé si habrá sido su arranque de orden antes de que yo llegara a la casa, pero una vez terminamos, Mina se quedó profundamente dormida.

Yo me habría pasado la noche entera teniéndola de todas las formas posibles, así que me quedé allí, pasando mi mano sobre su pecho suave, ahora que respiraba calmada bajo su sueño.

Me quedé pegado, mirando lo mucho que me gustaba acariciar sus pechos, o cuanto me encantaba ver su cuerpo desparramado sobre la cama cuando estaba tan relajado. Su aroma alteraba mis sentidos, y sonreí como idiota, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por ocultarlo.

Pero tampoco podría hacer algo por evitar que ella se fuera de aquí. Era yo quien quería enviarla lo más lejos posible. Espero que entienda que lo hago por verla a salvo, porque quiero que sea feliz y que recuerde en todo instante que jamás le haría daño.

Por ahora solo podía aprovecharme de estas horas y quedarme aquí mirándola, intentando guardar en mi memoria el recuerdo de la sensación de tenerla a mi lado por las noches. Me moví, abrazándola mientras la acomodaba sobre mí, sin que nada lograse que volviera a abrir los ojos. Mina se movió entre sueños, quedándose quieta cuando al fin encontró su rincón en mi cuerpo.

Acaricié su cabello sin dejar de mirarla. Y me permití por un momento lamentar que las cosas no fueran diferentes, imaginar que vivíamos en cualquier otro lugar donde sí podíamos, quizá, permitirnos estar juntos.

Mina sería una chica muy fácil de amar, una chica con quien podría ser feliz. Pero eso era algo que nunca podría descubrir, así que me conformé con esa pequeña alegría que tenía entre mis brazos, sabiendo que aunque quedaba poco tiempo, aun la tenía conmigo.

—Espero puedas perdonarme —murmuré.

Aunque le quise decir tantas cosas, sobre todo que le daba las gracias por obligarme a sentir algo bueno nuevamente. Por ser la razón por la que no me hundí en todo lo que estaba consumiendo la humanidad que quedaba en mí cuando ella apareció.

Una vez se fuera, esperaba no perderme de nuevo.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Ya había un poco de luz entrando por la ventana, así que supe que estaba amaneciendo. Y aunque era muy temprano para mi gusto, solo quería permanecer despierta. No recuerdo que en la vida me gustase despertar temprano, pero era diferente ahora.

Dormimos muy poco, aunque en realidad Yaten seguía dormido, y yo estaba muy abrazada a él, ansiosa de que las horas pasaran y él al fin pudiera decirme lo que se traía entre manos. Si tenía una sorpresa para mí, debería ya saber que no soy una persona muy paciente. Aunque bastante paciencia he tenido con él.

Ya no necesitaba calmarme como antes, porque en general, este lugar era para mí la calma. Pero eso no impedía que me encante perder mi tiempo en mirarlo dormir. Siempre estaba corriendo para todos lados y resolviendo un montón de líos, pero aquí a mi lado, él en sus sueños estaba en paz.

¿Qué estaría soñando? Quizá en los años en que vivía tranquilo con Seiya y su padre, antes de que muriera, mucho antes de saber todos los secretos oscuros que escondía.

Quizá soñaba con un ideal de familia en que Taiki nunca los hubiese dejado. Soñar era fácil, crear un mundo perfecto sin siquiera esforzarse por ser feliz. Y para mí ese mundo era similar al de Yaten: una familia que nunca tuviera que ser separada. Con Serena y mamá a mi lado.

Solo que ahora, aparte de mi familia, deseaba que él fuese parte de mi vida. Porque aunque no era algo tan absoluto, podía sentir esa sensación crecer acelerada en mi corazón.

Cerré mis ojos fuerte, queriendo nunca soltarlo.

—Me vas a asfixiar —se quejó, y no me sorprendía, lo tenía envuelto en mi.

Reí, acercándome a darle un beso corto, dándole los buenos días. Sabiendo que hoy nada lo podía opacar.

—Creo que es la mejor mañana que he tenido —admití, sintiéndome tan animada.

—Y será aun mejor durante el día —murmuró, y eso no hacía más que aumentar mis ganas de que él hablara.

—Eso espero Yaten, me tienes muy nerviosa.

Y solo existía una forma en que podría distraerme y olvidar mis nervios.

Quité las sábanas que me cubrían, montándome sobre el cuerpo de Yaten, él solo se rió, dejándose llevar por cualquier locura que yo quisiera hacerle. Nunca podré dejar de repetir que adoro escucharlo reír, era mi pequeño premio, cada vez que lo provocaba a hacerlo.

Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho, sosteniéndome allí mientras él se calmaba, aunque parecía calmarle bastante el acariciar mis piernas.

De pronto, más que tener sexo con él, mi mente se fue hacia un lugar muy distinto, y era algo que quería compartir con él.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes? —dije impulsiva.

—Tú nunca pides permiso, haces lo que se te antoja.

Era cierto, pero es que la mayor parte del tiempo no me era difícil hablarle de cualquier cosa, ahora me sentía tan nerviosa.

Pero tenía que decírselo, no podía contenerlo más.

—Cuando todo esto termine, cuando encuentre a mi hermana y tú logres liberarte —expliqué, suspirando pesadamente antes de continuar. —¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Yaten frunció el ceño, permaneciendo confundido y en silencio por un momento.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó.

Aquí iba, era ahora o nunca.

—Que lo intentemos, cuando al fin no exista toda la carga sobre nosotros, quizá podrías ser mi novio —solté al fin.

—Mina… —inició, y yo tapé su boca con mi mano, no queriendo que comenzara a dar excusas que yo no creería.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti, aunque ni yo sé exactamente qué es. Puede que tampoco sepa hacia dónde vamos, pero quiero intentarlo. Me gusta creer que podemos tener una vida feliz, y me siento muy feliz contigo, aun con todo lo malo alrededor —admití.

Yaten me miró a los ojos y de nuevo en silencio por unos instantes, antes de incorporarse en la cama, acercándose más a mí. Su mano en mi mejilla me hizo temblar, pero me obligué a no cerrar los ojos hasta que él me respondiera.

Y lo hizo. Pero no fueron palabras lo que vino de su boca, sino un beso.

Él había vuelto una costumbre el hacerme callar a besos, sobre todo cuando yo comenzaba a hablar demás sobre sentimientos. Pero este no era la clase de beso para callarme, era su forma de decirme que había una esperanza para nosotros, y me sentí tan bien respondiendo ese beso, abrazándolo contra mi sin tener prisa en seguir desatando nuestras hormonas.

Sentimos ruido en la casa y Yaten se apartó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. No era el mejor momento para interrumpirnos, pero creo que ahora era lo menos importante. Nada podía opacar la alegría de sentir que estábamos al fin en la misma sintonía sobre nosotros.

—Se supone que sería en un par de horas —susurró.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La visita de Seiya? —pregunté, demasiado distraída en el momento con él.

—Siempre llega tarde, no sé por qué eligió este día para venir exageradamente temprano —se quejó. —Debemos vestirnos —me dijo de mala gana.

Ambos queríamos permanecer allí por horas, pero debíamos movernos antes de que su hermano llegara a la puerta y nos encontrara así. Supongo que no es la mejor forma de ser presentada a él.

Yaten se movió un poco, aunque no lo dejé alejarse demasiado, mientras me giraba un poco para vigilar que Seiya apareciera por la puerta aún. Estiró su mano para tomar sus pantalones del piso, pero no alcanzó a tomar nada de su ropa, porque en ese instante, en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, apareció Saijo.

Mi corazón se detuvo, no sabiendo qué hacer, no pudiendo creer que fuese real. No tenía sentido, él no podía habernos encontrado.

Ahí permaneció de pie, mirándome fijo en su impecable traje, pareciendo tan perfecto y seguro que me hizo sentir asustada. Él nos había descubierto.

—Al fin volvemos a vernos, Venus —saludó, tan estoico que no pude adivinar nada sobre lo que él haría en ese instante, me sentí sin ninguna defensa. Porque ya no tenía mentiras ni actuación que pudieran cubrir lo que él estaba viendo.

Y estoy segura que está furioso.

—No deberías estar aquí —respondí, intentando mantener la calma, envolví mi cuerpo con la sábana, teniendo la tonta idea de que eso era alguna clase de protección. No quise mirar a Yaten, porque temí que Saijo reaccionara. Aunque estábamos desnudos sobre la cama, no hay mayor provocación que la imagen ante sus ojos.

—Tampoco tú, porque tu lugar es conmigo —aseguró.

—No lo es —interrumpió Yaten, y le miré por un momento, temiendo lo mal que todo esto podría terminar.

Saijo solo sonrió, acomodando su corbata, como si prestarle mucha atención a Yaten fuese un desperdicio. Él y su arrogancia, que solía hacerme gracia, ahora me aterraba.

—Vístete, nos vamos —me ordenó.

—No iré contigo —dije sin titubear. Si algo tenía claro, es que no había amenaza sobre mi cabeza que me haga regresar a su lado.

—¿Y eso? Ya te acostaste con este hombre, lo manipulaste a tu antojo para usarlo, no lo necesitas. Así es tu modo de operar —relató, luego dirigiendo su mirada a Yaten.

Yo solo atiné a tomar su mano, intentando calmarlo, porque sé que Yaten no aguantará mucho antes de enfrentarse a él.

—Vete —le dijo.

Obviamente Saijo no le hizo caso para nada.

—Es bastante buena, siempre que abandona mi cama le extraño tanto —comentó, y vi la ira en Yaten emerger.

Sé que lo está provocándolo, y estaba dando resultado, porque sentía en mi mano la presión de la mano de Yaten.

—No hables así de Mina, ella no es de tu propiedad —me defendió, aun en voz baja, tan cargado que temí que al próximo insulto de Saijo, estallara.

—¡Claro que no lo soy! Me fui porque me has mentido cada día —intercedí. Ya basta de todo esto, es entre Saijo y yo.

—También tu me mentiste, me engañaste con tus juegos —me acusó. —Cada día que te desnudabas frente a mí, provocándome, cada vez que me pedías que te besara o te tocara. Cuando decías que harías todo por mí si te devolvía a tu hermana —relató, mirando a Yaten todo el tiempo mientras le dejaba en claro qué hacía yo bajo su techo.

Me sentí tan mal, pero era tarde para arrepentimientos.

—¿Y acaso me devolviste a mi hermana? —reclamé, perdiendo ya cualquier nerviosismo. Esta discusión era molesta, pero no le iba a permitir dejarnos por el suelo.

—Ya basta, nos vamos —anunció y yo amplié mis ojos.

Pero esta vez estaba segura, yo jamás volvería a su lado.

—Nunca más iré contigo —dejé claro.

Silencio.

Él no respondió ni una sola palabra, tampoco hizo algún gesto. Y creí, por ese instante, que habíamos ganado.

Pero entonces él reaccionó, matando mi inocente pensamiento cuando metió la mano a su chaqueta y sacó un revolver, apuntando hacia la cama. Antes que pudiese detenerlo, disparó, dándole al brazo de Yaten.

Él gritó, quejándose enseguida por el dolor y sosteniendo su brazo herido mientras las sábanas se cubrían de rojo.

—¡No! —exclamé, poniéndome entre Yaten y Saijo, queriendo evitar que volviese a hacerle daño.

Le ayudé a presionar contra la herida, temiendo que la sangre que estaba perdiendo lo pusiera en peligro. Pero debía mantener la cabeza fría, un disparo en el brazo no es tan grave, y tenía que sacar a Saijo de allí.

—¿De verdad te importa esta basura? —escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

No podía responder a eso, porque solo sería provocar más violencia. Me di la vuelta, cuidando que Yaten sostuviera la herida. Y le hice frente a Saijo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No te sirvo, no me necesitas —expliqué, queriendo que él entendiera.

Él solo sonrió.

—Vamos —insistió.

—Ya dije que no volveré a tu lado —me mantuve firme, al menos por un instante.

—¿Es tu decisión? —preguntó, y volvió a apuntar hacia Yaten.

Espantada, solo atiné a moverme, poniéndome en su camino para evitar que le diera.

Saijo solo se quedó allí, listo para disparar nuevamente, mirándome mientras yo me quedaba muy quieta cubriendo a Yaten, que sostenía adolorido su brazo.

—Voy a matarlo —anunció. —A menos que vuelvas conmigo.

En ese instante, Saijo había destruido toda la escasa felicidad que intenté acumular en este tiempo.

—No, Mina, no le creas. Va a matarme de todas formas —murmuró Yaten tras de mí.

Miré hacia atrás, notándolo débil y herido. Él había estado todo este tiempo cuidando mi espalda, y si no fuese por él, yo habría perdido las esperanzas. Yaten significaba tanto para mí, y si había una mínima posibilidad de protegerlo, iba a tomarla.

Me acerqué a él, sintiendo mis ojos llorosos, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sonreí con dificultad.

—Encuéntrala, por favor. Y prométeme que vas a cuidarte, que vas a ser libre de todos ellos —le rogué.

—Mina… —inició, y supe que quería contradecirme, evitar que yo aceptara el chantaje de Saijo.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar que él te haga daño —aclaré, al fin haciéndolo callar.

No valía la pena perder más tiempo y ponerlo en peligro.

Quise besarlo, darle un abrazo y nunca separarme de él, pero sabía que solo iba a hacer enojar más a Saijo, y mientras él tuviese el arma en su mano, no podía arriesgarme.

Me puse de pie, saliendo de la cama envuelta aun en las sábanas.

—Vístete —me ordenó, y yo comencé a buscar mi ropa.

Yaten me miró todo el tiempo, y yo sabía que él no quería que yo regresara con Saijo, pero no quedaba otra alternativa. La burbuja en la que vivíamos se había roto.

Quise ser valiente y no llorar, pero era difícil contener las lágrimas que arrancaban de mis ojos. Quizá algún día podríamos volver a vernos, porque apenas llegase a casa de Saijo, iba a intentar escapar.

Caminé hasta él cuando terminé de vestirme, haciéndole saber que ya estaba lista para irme. Saijo acercó su mano a mi cuello, apegándome más a su cuerpo.

—Te he extrañado tanto —murmuró, besando mis labios, pero lo único que pudo obtener de mí fueron más lágrimas salando mi boca. Su mano bajó por mi brazo, acariciando mi cintura, marcándome como si fuese suya, y supuse que solo era por molestar a Yaten.

Apreté mis puños en un intento por no golpearlo, y salir de allí arrancando.

Pero solo me di cuenta de que sus movimientos tenían otro motivo de ser, cuando Saijo apretó mi brazo, apegándome a su cuerpo e inmovilizándome, antes de apuntar nuevamente y disparar contra Yaten varias veces.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, los disparos, Saijo arrastrándome con dificultad para llevarme, mi desesperación por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No supe si le dieron una o todas las balas, solo vi que no fue su brazo esta vez, y había sangre por toda la cama, mucha sangre y él tirado sobre todo lo que iba enrojeciendo.

—¡No! ¡Lo prometiste! —grité, intentando zafarme. —¡Yaten!

Saijo ignoró todos mis esfuerzos, siendo tan fácil para él contener mi fuerza.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Déjame regresar con él! —seguí gritando, pero nada de lo que yo decía le importaba. Ninguno de mis intentos de golpearlo, patearlo y liberarme, sirvieron.

Saijo logró finalmente sacarme fuera de la habitación, aun con todo mi esfuerzo por apartarme y volver a la cama.

Necesitaba saber que Yaten estaba a salvo, pero gran parte de mí sabía que sus heridas no eran nada simple. Y solo rogué que no le hubiese matado.

Llegamos hasta el auto sin que yo parase de gritar y moverme, pero mis gritos fueron para Yaten, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo responderme para saber que estaba vivo.

Saijo tapó mi boca con un paño húmedo, y supe que no podía luchar más cuando me desvanecí en sus brazos, con el único pensamiento en mi cabeza de que todo había acabado de la forma más horrorosa que pude imaginar.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo, mi lado sádico hablando. Pero es que como bien saben, ¿qué es una historia sin sus complicaciones? Y ahora si que todo se complicó.**_

 _ **He demorado porque en los últimos meses apenas tengo tiempo de dormir, he estado tan ocupada que tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar. Pero ya era hora de buscarme un ratito para poder al fin actualizar. Me molesto bastante cuando demoro tanto.**_

 _ **Aunque tengo una confesión que hacer: Por mucho que me entusiasmaba este capi, a parte de mi le dio un poco de lata hacerlo, no sé si es que acostumbraba a ver más movimiento en el fandom o qué, pero quizá ya no me lee tanta gente. Kay tiene razón en que no todo el mundo se da tiempo de dejar review, pero bueno, a veces a uno se le pone el corazón sensible con esos temas.**_

 _ **Sin embargo a quienes se dan tiempo de leerme y comentar, les agradezco infinito, siempre.**_

 _ **Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización. Y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	12. Vestigios

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **12º "Vestigios."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Me sentí envuelto en paz, algo que me calmaba, y aunque no podía identificar qué era o dónde estaba, me quedaría la vida entera allí perdido con gusto.

Olvidé la última vez que me sentí así, puede que toda la vida la haya pasado con el peso de alguna tontería que yo no podía evitar, pero por un instante, todo parecía perfecto.

— _Yaten…_ —escuché a lo lejos, alguien estaba llamándome.

Sé que he escuchado antes esa voz, pero no recordaba a quién pertenecía. La voz repitió mi nombre, pero no tenía sentido escuchar a alguien que parecía estar hablando desde un lugar fuera de aquí.

Vi de pronto algo moverse a lo lejos, y la voz dejó de importar cuando me di cuenta de quién era la persona dejándose ver ante mí.

Su pelo suelto parecía flotar tras ella a cada paso que daba, y no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Era ella la paz que yo sentía? Porque la imagen parecía sacada de algún relato mitológico, como si ella fuese una diosa capaz de cualquier cosa que yo deseara.

¿Qué hacía Mina en este lugar? Sé que no es un ser mitológico ni nada muy sobrenatural, y necesitaba averiguar qué estaba pasando. Quise acercarme y preguntarle, obtener alguna respuesta que hiciera a todo esto tener sentido, pero mi cuerpo no me dejó avanzar. Solo pude mirarla, su rostro sonriente, su cabello largo que moría por tocar, haciéndome sentir que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hice, y que la extrañaba tanto.

¿Dónde estábamos? No podía recordar lo que había pasado y de pronto ya no me pareció tan calmo este lugar.

Pero no podía salir de aquí sin ella.

Intenté gritar, hacer que mi cuerpo se moviera, pero ella comenzó a alejarse sin que pudiera hacer algo por detenerla. Su figura se perdió a lo lejos y cerré mis ojos, intentando no olvidar su rostro, guardar en mi memoria su imagen.

— _¿Yaten? ¿Puedes escucharme?_ —dijo nuevamente la voz, y entonces, con dificultad, logré abrir nuevamente mis ojos, viendo el rostro preocupado de mi hermano ante mí.

Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, solo veía el techo blanco y mi cuerpo dolía, estaba agotado y no recordaba haber hecho algo que me hiciera sentir tan cansado.

—Al fin despertaste, estábamos tan preocupados —dijo un poco más aliviado.

¿Dormí mucho tiempo? ¿Dónde estábamos en ese instante? ¿Dónde estaba Mina?

Quise moverme para ver el lugar, pero no pude, no entendía el dolor ni lo que Seiya decía. Y mi garganta estaba tan seca que me costaba sacar mi voz, pero tuve que intentarlo si quería comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué me pasa? —pregunté en un débil murmullo.

Seiya apartó la mirada y entonces lo seguí, notando el equipo médico que, al parecer, estaba monitoreándome.

—Yaten, debes tomar con calma todo esto —inició, y con sus palabras me sentí menos calmo que nunca —Te dispararon, varias veces.

Amplié mis ojos, comenzando de pronto a unir las piezas. Estaba desorientado aun, pero de pronto recordé estar sobre mi cama, sosteniendo mi brazo.

—El día que Serena y Minako iban a reunirse, llegué temprano, porque Serena no podía aguantar más —inició su relato. —Entramos a tu cabaña, la puerta estaba abierta y todo lo que encontramos fue a ti sobre la cama bañado en sangre. De haber llegado más tarde, probablemente estarías muerto —finalizó con pesar.

Vi el dolor en el rostro de Seiya a medida que hablaba, y comencé también a sentirlo, cuando mi cabeza comenzó a aclararse, recordando lo que había pasado.

Habíamos estado en la cocina, teniendo una noche tan buena juntos, aun cuando yo tenía claro que era una despedida. Seiya iba a llegar a casa para reunirlas, y luego tenían que huir. Pero esa mañana al despertar, todo se había roto. Recordaba el disparo de Ace en mi brazo, Mina yéndose con él por protegerme. Y luego los disparos antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

Se la había llevado sin que yo pudiese protegerla.

Quise preguntarle algo más a mi hermano, si es que tenía noticias de ella, porque necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo. Quizá, aunque pareciera poco probable, estaba libre de Ace. Pero en medio de mi desesperación por información e intentar hablar, mi voz no podía salir, y de tanto insistir comencé a toser sin parar, sintiendo que me ahogaba, y que a cada intento por recuperar el aire, mi cuerpo resentía el esfuerzo, haciendo que todo doliera más.

Aunque dentro de mi sentí un dolor y culpa mucho más grandes.

De pronto entró un montón de gente desconocida a la habitación, rodeándome mientras intentaban calmarme y estabilizar el desorden en el que mi cuerpo se encontraba. Yo solo sabía que se me estaba yendo el aire y que el dolor me estaba nublando la conciencia.

Era de noche cuando volví a abrir los ojos, y Seiya seguía allí en la habitación en penumbras.

—Se la llevó —dije suave, llamando su atención. Mi voz no estaba del todo respuesta, pero mi garganta no estaba tan seca, costaba un poco menos hablar.

—Es mejor que descanses, mañana hablamos —me sugirió.

¿Cómo podía descansar? Mina estaba atrapada, porque si hubiese logrado escapar, estaría aquí metida.

—No, necesito saber —pedí con esfuerzo. —Dime cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

Seiya guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarme. Creo que en lo que llevo de vida, solo lo vi así de preocupado cuando papá enfermó, cuando pasó tiempo junto a él viéndolo débil sobre una cama. Y supuse que para él no era fácil vivir algo similar con lo que le quedaba de familia. Pero aun con lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo, necesitaba con urgencia que él respondiera.

—Veinte días —soltó al fin.

—¿Inconsciente? —quise saber.

—Medicado. Apenas despertarte, luego de que quitaran las balas, no soportabas el dolor, y debieron sedarte —explicó, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar y admitir, lo que supuse, era la real razón de que me hubieran mantenido dormido. —Y también te sedaron porque cuando despertabas, intentabas levantarte e ir por Mina.

Eso tenía sentido, pero era mucho tiempo aquí y en todo ese tiempo, ella estaba atrapada y en peligro.

—Ace lo hizo, se la llevó, no pude protegerla —me lamenté. Había bajado la guardia, todo por los malditos sentimientos, porque de haber mantenido la cabeza fría, Mina estaría a salvo y con su hermana.

Seiya permaneció en silencio, y quise preguntarle si tenía alguna idea sobre ella, si estaba bien, si es hijo de puta no le había hecho daño. Quería creer que la obsesión de Ace hacia Mina era una ventaja en ese sentido, que jamás se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima, pero era evidente que luego de encontrarla conmigo y sentirse traicionado, eso podía cambiar. Tuve miedo por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

Desde que Seiya había huido, no me había preocupado de nadie, no me había acercado a nadie. Pero ya era tarde para ocultar todo lo que rodeaba a Mina, solo esperaba poder sacarla de allí antes que sea demasiado tarde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Taiki se acercó a mí. Me preocupé, porque si él sabía, quizá las Aino podían querer mi cabeza.

Pero no fue el Taiki que vi muchas veces, no parecía controlador. Estaba preocupado.

—Pensé que ibas a morir, es bueno saber que eres testarudo en todo sentido —dijo, sonriendo leve, y se acercó un poco más. —No hay tiempo para lamentarse, debo informarte como manejaremos esto para salir del peligro.

Miré a Seiya, queriendo saber qué tanto le había contado a nuestro hermano mayor.

—Tuve que decirle, que por coincidencia me topé con la hermana de Mina y ahora iban a reencontrarse, cuando te encontré herido —se adelantó, haciéndome saber lo que había inventado.

Así que Seiya no había abierto del todo su bocota, Taiki aun no tenía idea que ellas eran las niñas que papá cuidó años atrás. Tampoco creo que le importe, él ya se había ido cuando ellas aparecieron en casa.

—Ami y Rei han sido informadas que fuiste herido mientras te encargabas de los negocios de Zafiro Black. Pero tu futuro suegro está buscándote, y ahora que estás despierto debo dejar de esconderte para que hables con él y tu prometida, e inventes lo que mejor te parezca, yo te ayudaré a que sea convincente —explicó.

¿De verdad esas dos le creían a Taiki?

Por otro lado, supuse que no tenía mucha opción de seguir eternamente oculto de los Black.

—Yaten, vas a decirme qué pasó. Quiero la verdad, necesito saberla para poder protegerte —pidió Taiki.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Quieres que todos se enteren de lo que sea que pasó y quieran terminar el trabajo de quien sea que te disparó? —atacó de vuelta.

Él tenía razón, por más que me moleste admitirlo. No me quedaba de otra que decirle parte de la verdad a Taiki.

—Mina ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

—Lo suponía, esa chiquilla siempre me pareció problemática. Supongo entonces que los matones de Ace te dispararon —me dijo, intentando adivinar lo que pasaba, aunque seguía más que nada molesto.

—Fue él, apareció en la cabaña donde estábamos escondidos y nos encontró allí —expliqué.

—Seguro que los encontró de alguna forma que le molestó bastante —punzó. —¿Cuando vas a comprender que no puedes andar provocando a esta gente?

—Tú eres uno de ellos, y no estaba provocando a Ace —me defendí.

—Acostarse con alguien que le pertenece, ¿te parece poco?

—Mina no le pertenece —alegué.

—¿Acaso crees que es tuya?

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar así? Ella no es un objeto —dije enojado, ojalá pudiese gritarle, pero ya era bastante el poder hablar.

Sé que Taiki nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi cercanía hacia Mina, pero no tiene derecho a opinar, él no tiene idea de lo que hemos pasado juntos, ni de lo que ella significa en todo este lío.

Si mi hermano llega a enterarse que Mina era protegida de mi padre, ¿le diría a sus queridas Aino?

Si fue Taiki quien mantuvo vigilado este lugar, evitando que cualquier persona se enterase de mi paradero, supongo que también se preocupó de esconder bien a Seiya y Serena, aunque imagino que no sabe aun que Diamante está tras ellos.

De alguna forma había hecho todo lo que correspondía, pero aun cuando lo vi preocupado, temí confiar demás en él.

Tenía que pensar rápido para poder adelantarnos a los demás. Y no quise hacerme mucho lío en lo que le inventaría a los Black, así que le expliqué rápido a mis hermanos, antes de que me dejaran solo allí nuevamente.

Ver a Seiya reaccionar sobre lo que haríamos para evadir a su ex, era muy extraño. Nunca supe bien cómo se llevaban, pero seguro que nunca imaginó a Kakyuu como una amenaza a mi vida, o a la suya.

Pero de todas las amenazas que flotaban sobre mi cabeza, ahogándome, la única que de verdad me tenía vuelto loco, era la posibilidad que Ace le hiciera daño a Mina.

Tenía que sacarla de sus garras, y para eso no creo poder contar con mis hermanos. Sé que harán lo imposible por mantenerme alejado de ella. Incluso Seiya, que solo desea ver a su novia, o lo que sea que es Serena para él, feliz. Mi hermano, siendo el imbécil que es, no me dejará acercarme a Ace si eso me pone en peligro. Y no hay forma de acercarse a ese lugar sin correr peligro. ¿O sí?

De pronto recordé que Mina no era la única jugando con Ace. Lita se había metido un montón de veces a ese lugar con su tontería de eventos. Y aunque eso significara tener que decirle la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, tenía que hablar con ella para que intentara entrar a ese lugar e idear cómo sacar a Mina de allí.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Me gustaría saber si es día o noche, aunque la verdad poco me importa. No me interesa qué día es, si el sol está aun alumbrando fuera, no me interesa si es invierno o verano. Porque mi único interés era salir de esta prisión.

En algún punto perdí la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrada, porque entendí que era un gasto de energía innecesario, debía concentrarme en escapar, aunque por más que lo intenté, no podía conseguirlo.

Mi boca estaba seca y deseé tan intensamente un poco de agua. Algo de comida, o al menos poder moverme.

Aun con la poca luz que se colaba por los costados de las cortinas cerradas, miré mis manos, y las heridas en mis muñecas de tanto pelear con lo que estaba amarrada. Aunque había valido la pena.

Recordé vagamente los primeros días, cuando gritaba hasta ya no tener voz, cuando intenté tantas veces atacar a Saijo, que decidió amarrarme.

Nadie en esta casa podía venir aquí, no sé siquiera si están enterados de que Saijo me tiene encerrada. Era él quien traía comida y agua para mí, poniendo un arma en mi cabeza cada vez que me desató para poder ir al baño. Y si nadie sabía que estaba aquí, nadie iba a ayudarme.

El único que podría haberme ayudado, era Yaten. Y lo había perdido.

Las imágenes de él sangrando sobre la cama en medio del caos, volvían a mi cabeza a cada rato. Solo que en ese instante tuve esperanza, y quise aferrarme a ella todos estos días prisionera.

Hace unas horas esa esperanza se había muerto, justo cuando Saijo me dijo que Yaten también lo estaba.

¿Cuál era el punto? Quizá era esa crueldad de la que Saijo me habló una vez, de hacer a alguien vivir aferrado a una esperanza que no existe. Y él sabía que Yaten había muerto apenas salimos de la cabaña.

Cuando recién llegué aquí, no podía parar de llorar, sentía todo el tiempo mis ojos hinchados y las lágrimas ahogándome. Pero ahora no podía llorar, ya no. Algo en mi se quebró, haciéndome sentir tan ahogada, que no pude dejar salir mis emociones. Era mi culpa todo lo que había pasado, y llorar no iba a revivir a Yaten ni liberarme de Saijo. No creí alguna vez poder volver a sonreír después de lo que había pasado, pero no importaba realmente, supuse que no merecía ser feliz, menos aun después de ser responsable de la muerte de Yaten. Y aun estaba allá afuera mi hermana, y donde sea que esté, voy a encontrarla, lo único que me importaba ahora, era que mi hermana estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz.

Había descansado físicamente lo suficiente para volver a intentarlo, y solo tenía una oportunidad cuando viniera a alimentarme.

Me pregunté una y otra vez, mientras esperaba, para qué me mantenía con vida, no comprendía su forma de actuar, porque no tiene ningún sentido que me quiera a su lado.

La puerta sonó, haciéndome saber que él estaba aquí. Me puse alerta enseguida, preparándome para atacar, pero queriendo mantenerme lo suficientemente tranquila para que no lo notara.

Saijo entró totalmente calmado y me sonrió apenas puso su mirada sobre mí.

—¿Cómo están tus muñecas? —preguntó.

—Mejor que tu mandíbula —me burlé, sin poder evitar el orgullo de haberlo lastimado aunque sea un poco.

Él se rió sin responder, como si no fuese inmune a cualquier ataque de mi parte. Y puede que tenga la ventaja en este momento, pero no iba a darme por vencida. Se acercó a mí, e intenté contener mi sonrisa anticipada por la sorpresa que iba a llevarse.

Puso la bandeja de comida sobre el velador junto a la cama, y mientras no me ponía atención, saqué las manos de mis amarras ya sueltas, y me lancé sobre él.

Siempre fui rápida, y mi tiempo trabajando para él, robando cosas, escabulléndome de tantos lugares, solo me habían dado la confianza en que Saijo no podría contra mí. Usé la cuerda con la que él me amarró, rodeando su cuello con todas mis fuerzas, pero era tan difícil mantenerme cuando él forcejeaba por liberarse. No sé cuánto tiempo peleamos por el control, pero mi corazón se sintió un poco más calmado cuando pude sentir que le costaba respirar y comenzaba a ahogarse, aun cuando mis manos temblaban, no lo solté.

Podía saborear la libertad tan cerca, hasta que Saijo, perdiendo su fuerza, cayó hacia atrás, aplastándome bajo su cuerpo.

La cuerda aflojó y él intentó liberarse nuevamente, pero no iba a hacérselo fácil, uno de los dos iba a quedarse aquí, y no iba a ser yo esta vez. Di una patada en su pierna, haciéndolo quejarse y distraerse para volver a intentar con la cuerda.

Pero fue muy tarde, Saijo tomó la ventaja y volteó tomando mis muñecas para inmovilizarme contra el suelo. Comenzó a toser y recuperar el aliento, pero no me permitió volver a atacarle. Cuando al fin logró respirar con normalidad, me miró fijo, muy cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Quieres matarme? —susurró, burlándose de mí.

¿Eso quería? Nunca en mi vida me gustó la violencia. Era la razón por la que me negué a cargar un arma cuando llegué aquí. Tampoco fui testigo de violencia hasta que me involucré en este mundo. ¿Cómo podía desearle la muerte a alguien? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que quería quitarle la vida a una persona?

Pero el demonio frente a mí me había manipulado, me había mantenido lejos de la posibilidad de encontrar a mi hermana. Saijo había matado poco a poco tantas cosas buenas en mí, y aunque fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para permitirlo, no podía perdonarlo. Jamás olvidaría que mató a Yaten.

—Sí —respondí segura, dejándome dominar por todo el odio que él había hecho crecer en mí.

—¿Dónde está la dulce Venus? —preguntó, apretando mis muñecas, sabiendo que eso hacía que las heridas dolieran aun más.

Pero no me quejé, no iba a darle el gusto de hacerme sufrir. Así que él soltó mis manos para presionar esta vez mi cuello.

—Esto es lo que querías hacerme —indicó, comenzando a apretar más fuerte, sacando el aire de mí.

Saijo no iba a matarme, porque se ha tomado demasiadas molestias por retenerme con él, tenía la ventaja de saber eso sobre él. Pero mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por la falta de aire, haciendo difícil calmar la desesperación que sentí.

—No lo ves, no entiendes nada. Si dejaras de pelear conmigo, todo sería diferente, si cooperas, vas a salir beneficiada —explicó con una voz increíblemente dulce, soltándome al fin.

Me quedé ahí un segundo, intentando comprender qué era lo que yo podía ganar. Él sabe que no quiero ser su esposa, ni tener algo que ver con su retorcida vida. Todo era juegos, intrigas que no respondía, jugando con mi mente para hacerme perder el control.

Y como sabía que no obtendría alguna respuesta, solo atiné a empuñar mi mano con toda mi fuerza, y estrellarla contra su rostro, haciéndolo tambalearse lejos de mí.

—¡Te odio! —grité con todo lo que quedaba en mis pulmones.

—Y yo amo todo de ti —respondió calmado, sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos

Y luego, con la otra, me devolvió el golpe.

Mi cara dolía tanto, pero no me quejé ni me atreví a tocar mi rostro. Solo pude mirarlo fijo, haciéndole saber que no iba a asustarme ante él.

—No me voy a rendir, voy a salir de aquí, no vas a usarme —dejé claro.

Él solo rodó los ojos

—Vas a terminar aceptándome, ambos sabemos que no tendrás alternativa —aseguró.

Saijo se puso de pie, y me arrastré lejos de él, pero en ese instante no tenía mucho donde escapar, y él tomó mi brazo tironeándome para sentarme sobre la cama, y luego acercó a mí la bandeja,

—Come —ordenó.

Como si pudiera hacerlo con todo lo que él me ha hecho. Tomé la bandeja, y la tiré sobre él. Saijo se puso de pie perdiendo la paciencia, no ocultó su ceño fruncido y su enojo al patear lejos la bandeja cuando cayó al suelo y luego me empujó sobre la cama.

—Ya basta. No va a resultar tu plan de escape, no tienes a nadie que te ayude, perdiste a tu hermana, y esa mierda con la que te acostabas está muerto. ¿A qué quieres salir de aquí? No te das cuenta que a nadie le importas, solo a mí, y por eso me perteneces —me dijo. Y era tan doloroso escucharlo, pero el dolor no servía de nada en este momento.

—¿Y para qué te pertenezco? Dime porqué no me has matado, porqué me tienes encerrada. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —exigí.

—Tantas cosas. Lo sabrás en algún momento. Pero ahora todo lo que quiero, es que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece.

Intenté seguir sus palabras, pero no tenía sentido.

Hasta que él metió su mano bajo mi ropa, tocando mi piel. Desprendió los botones de mi blusa, y aunque quise creer que mi rostro no le dejaba saber lo que yo sentía, tenía pánico.

—¡No me toques! —grité, intentando no dejar caer mi firmeza.

—¿No lo quieres? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaba sentirme? Cuando me pedías que te tocara, cuando gritabas cada vez que me tenías dentro. Oh, mi querida Venus, qué bien lo pasamos en mi cama. Y seguiremos haciéndolo, no puedes evitarlo —me amenazó.

Intenté mantener la calma, pero si él seguía quitando mi ropa y tocándome…

Saijo quitó su mano de mi cuerpo, subiéndola hasta mi rostro, acariciando justo sobre el golpe que me había dado. ¿Cómo podía cambiar su violencia por esta maniática ternura? No sabía ya qué esperar de él, y necesitaba comprenderlo para poder salir de aquí.

—Debes comportarte, no me gusta lo que me obligas a hacerte —dijo, y dudo mucho que él comprenda que todo lo que hace, es una locura.

Y bajó su rostro hasta mí, dándome un beso. No era suave, él nunca lo sería, menos ahora que todo lo que quería de mi, debía forzarlo. Pero si él quería que yo abriera la boca, no iba a ser para responder a sus besos.

Lo mordí tan fuerte como pude, y cuando al fin logró soltarse, se apartó lejos de la cama.

Me miró lleno de ira, pateado todo lo que encontró a su paso. Yo salí de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta desesperada, puse mi mano en la manilla y la abrí, justo cuando él llegó hasta mi, impidiéndome salir. Azotó la puerta para cerrarla y luego a mí contra ella. Presionó mis brazos tan fuerte como pudo y no pude evitar quejarme.

—Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a derribarme —aseguró.

—Nunca vas a lograr lo que quieres —devolví.

—Te tengo aquí conmigo, ¿qué más podría querer? Lo demás vendrá con el tiempo. Cuando te des cuenta que no hay nada más para ti en la vida. Un día vas a despertar entendiendo que tengo la razón, y vas a aceptar que pasarás el resto de la vida conmigo —relató.

—Estás enfermo si crees que con todo lo que estás haciéndome, voy a quererte algún día.

—No vas a quererme…—corrigió, besando mis labios por un breve instante, antes de retirarse, quizá por miedo a otra mordida. —Vas a amarme —aseguró.

Mientras permanecía inmovilizada, rozó su boca en mi mejilla, bajando con calma por mi cuello sin siquiera inmutarse cuando intenté apartarlo.

—Pareciera que la desesperación te hace aun más apetecible —murmuró.

Él no se detenía, y aun cuando intenté apartar mis piernas para defenderme, él las mantuvo inmovilizadas con las suyas. Yo estaba allí a medio vestir y Saijo parecía más embrujado que nunca.

—Es una lástima que tenga tanto por hacer hoy —se quejó, apartando su rostro para mirarme a los ojos. —Te haría el amor por todos los rincones de esta casa. Te llevaría a mi jacuzzi, como te gusta, y te haría olvidar cualquier rastro de cualquier rata con la que te hayas revolcado. Pero me encargaré que nunca más te olvides de mí.

Al fin me soltó, y no pude creer que lo hiciera, aunque no iba a quejarme, porque no podía permitir que Saijo volviera a tocarme.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —anunció, y yo me alejé lo más que pude.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Voy a dejarte sin amarrar, para que reflexiones en todo lo que hago por ti. Y a cambio, vamos a conversar de varias cosas que sé que quieres saber. ¿Qué te parece? —ofreció.

—No confiaré en ti.

—Vas a hacerlo, así que tienes un día para pensar muy bien si quieres seguir peleando en vano, o quedarte quieta a mi lado —finalizó.

Él se fue al fin, y pude por un instante sentirme tranquila. Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo, ahora que no necesitaba estar alerta por un ataque suyo. Y me sentía tan sucia, tan llena de rabia, y tan quebrada que me desconocí.

Tenía tiempo para pensar que iba a hacer, porque nada de lo que hacía en este momento estaba sirviendo.

Iba a calmarme, despejar mi cabeza y cambiar de estrategia, porque si Saijo creía que todo lo que estaba haciéndome iba a derrumbarme, estaba equivocado.

Esto era una guerra entre él y yo, y me negaba a perderla.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Nunca he sido muy inquieto, en general puedo permanecer tranquilo en mi lugar sin mucho problema. Pero esto me estaba matando. Y más que las heridas, era la preocupación y mi incapacidad de hacer algo por Mina, porque aun cuando el dolor disminuía, no era más que una miserable versión de lo que solía ser. Apenas pudiendo valerme por mí mismo para hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero era momento de concentrarme y mantener nuevamente la cabeza fría, tal como la mantuve todo el tiempo que lidié con esta gente, antes que se me cruzara ella en la vida.

Tenía mentalmente ensayado todo lo que iba a decir, las posibles respuestas a preguntas inesperadas, he incluso, inventé algún estado anímico que fuera convincente. Si estuviera en mi poder la elección, jamás volvería a ver a alguno de los Black, pero Taiki tenía razón en sus consejos. Y para mi desgracia, tendría que seguir al pie de la letra lo que mi hermano mayor dijera.

Por ahora.

No tenía idea a qué hora aparecería, o quién, así que estuve alerta todo el tiempo, queriendo de una vez comprobar si el tiempo metido en toda esta mierda, me había ensañado algunos trucos sobre cómo manipular y engañar a las personas.

Durante el día la puerta se abrió varias veces, pero siempre era algún médico o enfermera, controlando mi evolución, dando recomendaciones, intentando darme ánimos, pero a mí no me venían con sus charlas positivas. Tenía claro que demoraría en sanar, en poder ser útil.

Por ahora todo estaba en manos de mis hermanos, y aunque sabía que Taiki no movería un dedo por ayudar a Mina mientras yo no le diga la verdad sobre quién es ella, Seiya sí lo intentará. Es el único que en este momento puede reunirla con Serena. Aunque tenía que encontrar la forma de que Lita viniera sin que Taiki se entere.

Era ya tarde cuando nuevamente se abrió la puerta, pero no fue alguien del equipo pendiente de mí.

Vi su cabello rojo, perfecto y sedoso asomarse, haciéndome sentir un poco más tranquilo, porque seguro es más fácil lidiar con la princesa Kakyuu Black, que con su calculador padre.

Cuando me vio, acercándose a mi lado, estaba lejos de estar asustada por el estado en que yo me encontré. Si pudiera verme a mí mismo, apuesto que soy patético y doy lástima, pero ella no había corrido hacia mí llorando, cuando al fin su prometido aparecía internado y herido.

Quizá esta Black, en el fondo, es aún más fría que su padre.

—He perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo buscándote —se quejó, manteniendo su temple imperturbable.

—Lo lamento —dije suave, haciéndole saber cuánto me costaba hablar. Aunque no tenía que fingirlo, aun me agotaba tanta charla.

Me miró, quizá intentando analizar mi real estado, así que aproveché de mantener mis ojos en ella e intentar adivinar cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero era tan difícil ver a través de Kakyuu.

—¿De verdad? Creí que me habías hecho lo mismo que Seiya, tienen la misma sangre, no dudo que seas capaz de evadir tus responsabilidades —atacó.

—Estoy herido.

—No estás en riesgo de muerte, eso dijo tu médico. Aunque sigo sin entender cómo llegaste aquí —continuó.

Si no quería sus eternas quejas y acusaciones, tenía que comenzar a hablar y decirle lo que mis hermanos y yo repetimos tantas veces como excusa, asegurándonos de tener la misma versión para no cagarla, más de lo que ya lo está.

—Llevo meses en un negocio, sobre unas propiedades que tu padre quiere, pero hay muchas personas tras esos terrenos, y yo he peleado más que nadie por obtenerlos. Supongo que a alguien no le gustó la competencia y decidió deshacerse de mí —expliqué, dejándole la duda. Obviamente no podía asegurarle que era ese el motivo, porque parecería demasiado montado, y se suponía que aquí yo era el prometido víctima de la ambición de su suegro.

—Si alguien poderoso quisiera matarte, no habría fallado —aseguró. Sin siquiera inmutarse ante mi relato.

¿Era así? ¿Qué beneficio podría tener para Ace dejarme con vida? Creí que solo había sido la suerte de mi lado, pero Kakyuu hablaba con tanta seguridad. Y ella conoce a esa gente mucho mejor, ella es parte de esa gente.

—Mi padre tiene todo arreglado para cuando salgas de aquí, apenas puedas mantenerte en pie, nos casaremos —me informó.

De pronto se desmoronó mi plan y mi firmeza. Me encantaría decir que no me afecta, pero ahora, más que nunca, me desespera la idea de que finalmente no encuentre una salida a ese matrimonio.

¿Dónde está la maldita espada? Había descuidado tanto su búsqueda, que ahora el tiempo se me venía encima, y si era atado por los Black, me podía despedir de todos los planes que tenía en la vida. En realidad, les entregaría por completo mi vida, y ellos succionarían toda posibilidad de realmente vivirla.

No, Zafiro no podía adelantarlo, o quizá sí y yo solo tendría que fingir demorar siglos en recuperarme para evitar esa soga en mi cuello. O quizá podía intentar por última vez hablar con mi prometida. Kakyuu y yo en algún momento nos entendimos, nos apoyamos y fuimos cercanos, puede que aun quede algo de eso.

—¿Por qué seguimos con esto? —pregunté directo.

Kakyuu sonrió, dejando su mano sobre la mía, acariciando con sus dedos mi piel. Y parte de mi se preguntó dónde había quedado mi atracción por ella. Esa sensación de que quizá el casarnos no era tan mala idea.

O puede que en el momento, tiempo atrás, cuando creí que ella y yo podríamos ser una familia, yo estaba completamente mal de la cabeza. Esa idea me parecía más probable.

—¿No me quieres acaso? Creí que con el tiempo, sería más que una farsa —presionó. ¿Era esto una prueba a mi lealtad o algo así?

—Tú no me amas —devolví, dejando claro lo que ambos hemos sabido desde el principio. ¿Qué era yo si no un consuelo al abandono de Seiya?

—¿Y crees que esto se trata sobre el amor? Soy la heredera de una familia muy poderosa, jamás un matrimonio será por amor —aclaró. Aunque ese no era el discurso que me repetía una y otra vez al principio de nuestra extraña relación.

—Pensé que habías amado a Seiya —alegué.

Kakyuu rodó los ojos, comenzando a perder la paciencia ante nuestra conversación y mis preguntas. Quizá no estaba perdiendo ante ella, aun podía hacerla entender.

—Si necesitas una respuesta sobre mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano, puedo decirte que no es lo mismo que contigo. Son muy diferentes, tú eres mucho más desafiante que él —explicó.

Pero no entendí qué significaban sus palabras. Estoy segura que Kakyuu no conquistó a Seiya, seguro fue él que se las dio de galán barato y le coqueteó con su palabrería y sonrisas ensayadas. Y conmigo había sido una salida desesperada. Ni su relación con él, ni conmigo, tenía que ver con un desafío.

Al menos ahora tengo seguridad de que nada de esto, nada de lo que esta gente hace, tiene que ver con amor.

Pero seguía sin comprender qué ganaba Kakyuu o su padre teniéndome a su lado. O qué habría ganado ella si, en vez de mí, Seiya hubiera terminado en ese matrimonio.

—Me pregunto por qué tu padre no te comprometió con algún hombre poderoso —lancé, intentando sacarle alguna pista útil de mi rol en su familia.

Kakyuu miró nuestras manos, aun unidas, manteniéndose en silencio cuando yo solo quería que de una vez soltara la verdad.

—El día de nuestra boda, te haré un regalo —anunció. —Sabrás tantas cosas, pero solo podrás saberlas cuando seas un Black.

—No es mucho consuelo —reclamé.

Kakyuu apretó mi mano, con una fuerza que no creí que ella poseía. Me dolió porque mi cuerpo estaba débil, y si creí haber sido testigo de su modo mafioso, no tuve idea hasta ese momento cuan aterradora puede ser.

No hubo sonrisa, solo frialdad y la presión en mi mano como una amenaza.

—Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, me debes lealtad, eres de mi propiedad. No me agrada que me contradigan, y llevo demasiado tiempo conteniendo el malestar que siento por la traición de Seiya. Así que si te atreves siquiera a pensar en hacer lo mismo, vas a pagar por ambos —sentenció, y lo más espantoso, fue que en todo momento su voz fue suave, totalmente en control.

—Me matarás —dije, adivinando mi castigo si le fallaba. Y aun así, tenía toda la intención de fallarle.

—No Yaten, jamás haría eso —me corrigió. —Hay muchas formas de hacerte pagar, sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido cumpliendo mi rol en este juego. Y mientras sigas siendo útil, no te mataría —explicó.

Soltó al fin mi mano, acariciando mi rostro sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? No ensuciaría mis manos por alguien tan insignificante como tú —agregó.

—Si significo nada, no tiene sentido tu fijación con retenerme.

—El día de la boda sabrás todo, soy una mujer de palabra —repitió.

Kakyuu se inclinó hacia mí, besándome para despedirse antes de salir de la habitación.

Me quedé allí mirando el techo, con un sabor amargo en la boca, y nada tenía que ver con ese beso. Ahora estaba ella mostrándose tal cual era, y yo había caído rendido a ayudar a la frágil mujer que mi hermano dejó con el corazón roto.

Ella no era nada de lo que decía ser, y me sentí tan estúpido por creerle su actuación de víctima.

Comencé a pensar en las posibilidades, alguna alternativa, idea, algo que me ayudara a salir de un lío que era lo menos importante para mí, pero que estaba dándome demasiados problemas.

Todo comenzó por quedarme con ella y creer que sería solo un tiempo. La búsqueda de la espada, los líos de Seiya, trabajar para los Aino, todo tenía como base esa decisión de mierda de ayudar a Kakyuu.

Si iba a comenzar a poner todo en orden, lamentablemente tendría que decirle la verdad a Taiki. Todo lo que he averiguado sobre la madre de Mina, y quizá él podría ayudarme a unir las piezas, para saber qué es lo que quieren los Black de Seiya o de mí. ¿O de Seiya y de mí?

No había pensado en eso, ¿le serviríamos por igual? Quizá daba lo mismo qué Kou atrapaba Kakyuu, porque no me pareció que eso del supuesto desafío que representábamos, tuviera que ver con los sentimientos hacia mi hermano de los que alguna vez me habló.

Yo le era útil a Kakyuu, y ella también dijo tener un rol en todo esto, ¿qué clase de juego nos tenía atrapados? Si ella no podía escapar, ¿había alguien más poderoso que su padre tras todo esto? ¿Y qué era todo esto? ¿Era la espada el objetivo? Y de ser así, quizá las Aino también tenían algún papel que desempeñar en todo esto. Pero ellas eran tan poco confiables para mí como los Black.

Quise gritar, salir corriendo de aquí porque estaba desesperado por alguna respuesta. Sus evasivas y palabras en clave me volverían loco si no lograba averiguar qué pasaba. Y ahora estaba condenado a permanecer aquí sin poder averiguar alguna cosa.

Supongo que no me queda de otra que pedirle a Seiya que comience a hacer mi trabajo sucio. Después de todo, por hacer su trabajo con Kakyuu, estamos enterrados en esta mierda.

Lo único seguro, entre tanta incertidumbre, es que jamás entraría al altar con Kakyuu, y me negaba a dudar siquiera de esa afirmación.

Aun no me recuperaba del todo de tanta información, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

Casi pude asegurar que era Kakyuu regresando, y mi segunda peor alternativa, era Zafiro, que seguro tenía un montón de amenazas que lanzarme si no me casaba con su hija para seguir con sus planes sobre los que no tengo ni puta idea.

Pero no era ni Kakyuu, ni Zafiro, tampoco alguna enfermera paseándose en busca de signos de mejora.

Allí, parada y mirándome fijo con el rostro más serio que le he visto desde que la conozco, estaba Lita.

Avanzó hacia mí, todo el tiempo manteniendo su atención en la puerta, por lo que supuse que nadie de su familia tenía idea que estaba aquí metida.

—Dime dónde está —exigió. —Dímelo antes que yo misma te haga daño.

—Si quieres saber dónde está Taiki, ve a tu casa —respondí evasivo. Pero sé perfectamente lo que ella está preguntando.

—No hay tiempo para juegos. Ace te hizo esto, ¿no es así? Ami y Rei pueden comprarse todas las mentiras que Taiki inventó por protegerte, pero yo no —presionó.

Por más que desconfiara de ella, tenía que decírselo, era la única forma de ayudar a Mina.

—Nos encontró, y luego Ace se la llevó —admití.

—Confié en ti, Yaten. Pero no sirves para nada —me insultó.

¿Por qué Lita estaba siempre tan preocupada por Mina?

—Si Ace le hace daño a Minako, será tu culpa —lanzó, antes de dar un portazo y dejarme solo allí.

Pero yo no necesitaba que me lo dijera. Aun con todo lo que tenía que resolver sobre mi propia seguridad, tenía más que claro que era jamás me perdonaría si Mina salía lastimada.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Me quedé mucho tiempo bajo la ducha, sintiéndome por ese instante segura al ser cubierta por el chorro de agua caliente. Era la primera vez que podía ducharme sin que él estuviera esperándome con un arma en la mano. Y aun temía a ratos que él regresara y decidiera que iba a atarme nuevamente.

Otra vez sentí la necesidad de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían y me urgía encontrar alguna forma de dejar salir la angustia que tenía dentro, el dolor. Creo que nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni físico ni emocional.

Sí, dolió cuando mamá murió, pero yo era una niña que no comprendía del todo los sentimientos que rodeaban a la muerte, además no estaba sola, tenía a Serena a mi lado, y el amor que existía entre nosotras nos sacó adelante. Por eso también dolió cuando mi hermana desapareció, pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de que no pasaríamos mucho tiempo separadas.

Y ahora estaba encerrada, y no lograba tener una idea clara de un plan a prueba de errores para poder escapar.

Limpié mi cuerpo de las manos de Saijo, y froté las heridas en mis muñecas aunque doliera. El agua caliente hacía picar también la piel sensible de mi mejilla golpeada, pero quería convencerme de que nada de eso importaría dentro de poco, cuando saliera de aquí. Además, de alguna forma muy infantil, el calor del agua me hacía sentir cobijada.

Salí del baño, no importándome tampoco si mojaba el piso, solo me envolví en una bata para no perder el calor, y rebusqué entre mi ropa, esa que llevaba puesta tantos días y que me negaba a cambiar aun cuando Saijo me traía cosas nuevas. Me negué a quitar mi ropa sucia, desgastada, rota.

Era todo lo que me quedaba de mi improvisado refugio, era lo que me había traído Yaten cuando no tenía nada más que usar. Pero más importante que la ropa, era lo que tenía dentro.

Metí la mano al mismo bolsillo donde la había escondido, y al fin pude volver a ver su rostro.

No era tanto el tiempo que había pasado desde que tomamos esa fotografía. O quizá sí, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Pero sí tengo claro que ese día Yaten y yo creíamos que todo se solucionaría, que la esperanza que existía entre nosotros, era suficiente para ganarle a todos los obstáculos.

Yo lo distraje, lo aparté de su único objetivo de escapar de esas familias. Era mi culpa que Yaten estuviese muerto. Y la culpa me golpeaba una y otra vez, como una obsesión de la que no podía olvidarme.

Sostuve la foto contra mi pecho, con la idea infantil de que estaba abrazándolo a él. El tener esas reacciones similares a las que tenía cuando era niña, era lo único puro que me quedaba, lo que aun no se había ensuciado con toda esta mierda.

Teniéndolo a él presente, al hombre que me había devuelto los pies a la tierra, supe que no le habría gustado ver que me rendía. Pero lo extrañaba tanto que creí que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Mamá se había ido tantos años atrás y nunca dejé de extrañarla o necesitarla, y ahora, siendo adulta, la muerte de alguien querido se sentía tan cruda, más aun cuando la única persona que me quedaba en la vida, seguía lejos de mí.

Nunca más iba a abrazarlo a él, nunca iba a ver su sonrisa sincera mientras nos sosteníamos el uno al otro. No entendí hasta ahora la profundidad de mis sentimientos, todo el agradecimiento y calma que me hizo sentir. Yaten merecía tanto en su vida, merecía ser libre y feliz, y en vez de eso, había perdido su vida. Y de alguna forma, había dejado un vacío en la mía.

—Espero puedas perdonarme —murmuré mirando su rostro impreso. E intenté que la felicidad escasa que tuvimos, me ayudara a no rendirme.

Volví a guardar la foto, por miedo a que Saijo la descubriera y me quitara lo único que me quedaba de Yaten. Me metí en la cama intentando abrigarme y descansar, solo porque necesitaba mi cabeza despejada, pensar con claridad y dejar de meter la pata en mis intentos de escapar.

Pero apenas cerré los ojos, escuché el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Intenté no moverme y parecer dormida, pero Saijo se acercó, quitando las frazadas sobre mí y haciéndome enfrentarlo sin alguna alternativa a rechazarlo.

Ahí estaba, sentado a mi lado, tan liviano como si nada de lo que me ha hecho contara.

—¿Reflexionaste sobre tu actitud? —preguntó suave.

¿Para qué iba a responder? Nada servía con él, y por ahora no tenía fuerza para pelear. Solo quise que me dejara en paz para descansar y volver a la carga.

—Te he dejado libre, no estás atada, y sigues siendo grosera conmigo. Justo ahora que tenía tantas ganas de decirte cosas que quieres saber —continuó, buscando conversar.

Le miré, sabiendo que seguía en su eterna palabrería por manipularme.

—Hablaré de todas formas —anunció, poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba relajado por la habitación.

No lo perdí de vista, queriendo estar alerta a él, porque aun sin la presión física, estaban sus palabras venenosas. Puede que yo sea mucho menos vulnerable que antes a él, pero parte de mí sabía que quedaban heridas que él iba a usar en mi contra, y no podía permitírselo.

—Tu amante, para tu tranquilidad, está enterrado ahí mismo, en esa porquería en la que estaban escondiéndose. Si cooperas, quizá algún día te permita ir allí —anunció, como si fuera el acto de mayor bondad en el mundo.

¿Cuál era el punto de decírmelo? Jamás volvería a esa cabaña, no quería que Saijo convirtiera ese lugar en un cementerio, preferí tener el recuerdo de los días felices en la cabaña de Yaten.

Pero él estaba lejos de terminar su monólogo.

—Cuando estemos casados, no seré así de comprensivo si se te ocurre la mala idea de volver a traicionarme —me advirtió.

—Prefiero estar muerta que casarme contigo —hablé al fin, queriendo que él tuviera claro que jamás iba a pertenecerle.

Él sonrió, tan seguro de sus palabras, que me pregunté qué secreto escondía de mí, que le hacía sentir con tanta convicción de que las cosas serían a su manera.

—¿Tú crees que te mataría? Jamás te querré lejos de mí, jamás estarás lejos de mí —aseguró.

—Hablas demasiado de algo que no puedes dar por hecho —alegué.

—No puedes estar fuera de mi vista, lo que sea que inventes para huir de mí, fallará —se burló.

—Siempre estuve fuera de tu vista —ataqué, sabiendo todas las veces en que Saijo no tenía ni idea de que yo me desaparecía de aquí.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonora carcajada, sin que alguna de mis palabras surtiera efecto en él.

—Te voy a contar la verdad, para familiarizarnos con nuestra futura vida juntos —inició. —Tu creías salir de mi radar, que me veías la cara de imbécil cuando desaparecías por días. Siempre supe que algo estabas tramando, pero que volverías una y otra vez. No hay mayor crueldad de mantener a alguien bajo falsa esperanza —sentenció.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estabas siendo vigilaba. Te permití creer que tenías el control, que podías manipularme, salir cuando querías. Que cada cosa que hacías era porque tendrías a tu hermana gracias a mí y cada vez estabas más cerca de lograrlo. ¿Lo sentiste? El sabor de la victoria tan cerca, cuando en realidad era una ilusión en la que te mantuve prisionera. Y de paso te entregabas a mí, que es lo que más he disfrutado de todo este show —explicó, caminando de vuelta hacia mí.

Se sentó sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo seguía pasmada por sus palabras. ¿Cuán estúpida pude llegar a ser? Estuve cegada por mi propia altanería, creyéndome tan inteligente por burlar al poderoso Kaitou Ace y manipularlo a mi antojo para que me devolviera a mi hermana.

Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de mi imbecilidad. Él me había guiado justo hasta el punto en que quería tenerme acorralada. Habíamos actuado de acuerdo a su plan, no al mío. Y solo quise creer que no era tan tarde para salir de sus redes.

Volvió a tocar mi rostro lastimado, besando mi frente, mejilla, labios, cuello. Cerré mis ojos juntando fuerza para apartarlo, pero luego de un rato entretenido, tomó con fuerza mis brazos, perdiendo cualquier delicadeza hacia mí.

—Eres solo un peón —me dijo duro —un bello, vulnerable e inocente peón que yo moveré a mi antojo. Creías actuar tan bien como la niña temerosa, y ahora te das cuenta que lo eres. Pero no deberías temer, porque te espera toda una maravillosa vida a mi lado.

No servía de nada lamentarme por todo el tiempo perdida en sus manipulaciones.

Pero ahora sabía que nunca más podía confiarme, que no podía creer que estaba doblándole la mano a Saijo. Pero también sé que la única forma de lograr salir de aquí, era cediendo. Iba a tener que aceptar sus condiciones para poder siquiera salir de esta habitación, y paso a paso, iba a encontrar una salida de esta cárcel. Debía ser paciente, y eso era lo más difícil de todo.

Suspiré, intentando calmarme.

—¿Qué es lo que harás conmigo? Tengo derecho a saberlo, por favor —pedí.

No era mi actuación de Venus seduciéndolo ni jugando con él. Era yo, siendo honesta y bajando la guardia lo suficiente como para poder seguir peleando por mi libertad. No iba a ser tan tonta como para creerle o pensar que yo era más astuta que un mafioso que llevaba una vida entera moviendo piezas a su antojo.

—¿Me darás algo a cambio por responder?

—No tengo nada para darte, querías conversar, eso hago. Y te pido que seas honesto, porque dijiste que me dirías la verdad —expliqué, intentando razonar con él.

—Debes dejar de ser tan ansiosa, de a poco sabrás lo que sea necesario para desempeñar tu papel, que es mucho más importante de lo que crees. Nunca serás solo un adorno en mi cama —explicó.

—No soy solo un adorno, también con quien te desquitas —me quejé, porque no podía creer que siguiera tan tranquilo ante el daño que me hacía.

Saijo se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño ante mis palabras.

Se detuvo a los pies de la cama, apretando los puños antes de mirarme.

—La única vez que desapareciste sin que pudiera seguirte el rastro, fue en esa biblioteca. Uno de mis hombres apareció herido, y luego fue como si te borraras del mapa, ¿recuerdas ese día? —punzó.

Claro que lo hacía, ese día decidí irme con Yaten, apostar a que juntos podíamos recuperar una vida que valiera la pena ser vivida. Pero jamás iba a compartir con Saijo mis esperanzas rotas.

—Te busqué sin éxito, no solo envié hombres por ti, yo mismo recorrí algunos lugares. Hasta que un día te vi bajar de un auto y entrar a un supermercado.

Mi corazón se aceleró, sabiendo exactamente a lo que él se refería. Podía recordar la sensación de felicidad en algo tan simple como comprar para el almuerzo que tendríamos con Yaten y su hermano. Yo lo había convencido de salir de mi escondite, y si no fuera porque él quería verme tranquila, jamás habríamos ido allí.

¿Qué había hecho?

—Por eso le disparaste —murmuré, comprendiendo al fin.

—No, jamás habría perdido mi tiempo ni mis armas en alguien que usaste para arrancar —inició, y luego se acercó a mí, acortando tanto la distancia, que podía sentir su respiración pesada contra mi rostro. —Pero te vi cuando lo abrazaste, lo besaste, y cada vez que lo mirabas de esa forma, supe que él te apartaba de mí, que era un parásito succionándote, y si no lo aplastaba, siempre ibas a querer huir —explicó venenoso.

—Estás equivocado, no había nada especial en él —mentí, ¿pero podía realmente negar lo que sentía?

—¡Deja de engañarme! —gritó, tomando mi rostro tan fuerte, que quise gritar también. —Nunca serás de otro hombre, nunca volverás a sentir algo por otro hombre que no sea yo.

—¿Para qué quieres que sea tuya si me estás haciendo daño? —dije suave.

—No soy yo, eres tú quien se busca todo esto. Y espero que hayas aprendido la lección. Cada persona que intente alejarte de mí, terminará muerta —sentenció, sonriendo nuevamente.

Besó mi frente, volviendo a su modo cariñoso, siendo tan perverso verlo moverse con tanta facilidad entre la violencia y la suavidad.

Al fin se apartó, caminando hacia la puerta, dejándome respirar un poco más tranquila. Pero antes de salir, miró de vuelta hacia mí, lanzando mas intrigas.

—Puede que seas un peón por ahora, pero cuanto menos demores en cooperar conmigo, antes te convertirás en la reina que siempre debiste ser —aseguró.

Estoy segura que cada cosa que dijo, cada verdad y razón de su actuar, es solo por seguir manipulándome, pero ya que sabía lo que tenía que ser para él, había quizá una esperanza. Y aunque fuera una mínima luz ante mí, iba a darlo todo por hacer al fin lo correcto.

Se lo debía a mamá y a Yaten. Pero sobre todo se lo debía a mi hermana, por poder tener un futuro en que nadie volviera a dañarnos.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Desperté en medio de la noche, sintiéndome muy agitado. Despertar de una pesadilla era siempre malo, pero aun peor cuando estás herido.

Todo seguía oscuro a mi alrededor y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Creí que estar en esta habitación me mantendría tranquilo para poder mejorar pronto, pero en vez de eso tenía las constantes visitas de mis hermanos con muchas instrucciones, luego Kakyuu y sus amenazas, y para finalizar, la corta y sin sentido conversación con Lita.

Cada uno de ellos removía mis demonios de alguna forma distinta, y hacía difícil realmente poder descansar cuando intentaba dormir. Quizá sería bueno aceptar más sedantes.

Y era obvio que no podía descansar cuando de nuevo la puerta se abrió, aunque esta vez no me sorprendió que alguien viniera a meterse aquí, pero debo admitir que no esperé ver de vuelta a Lita, mucho menos dura que la vez anterior, pero al parecer seguía molesta.

—De acuerdo, habla —ordenó sin perder el tiempo. —Todo lo que me digas puede servir.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? —quise saber de una vez, si íbamos a cooperar, necesitaba saber si sus razones eran honestas.

—Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso —devolvió. —Pero da igual, ¿acaso no la quieres tener a salvo en tus brazos? Pensé que la querías un poco más.

Yo no sabía la respuesta, y al parecer ella no iba a darme alguna pista por ahora. Lo único que pude pensar, es que sabe que la madre de Mina tiene una conexión con el paradero de su familiar perdido.

Por otro lado, no tenía por qué hablar con ella de lo que pasó entre Mina y yo.

—Ella no es nada mío —me defendí.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora cuéntame dónde y cómo los encontró, qué dijo, cualquier cosa me sirve —insistió.

Supuse que no me quedaba más alternativa que hablar, y ojalá Lita pudiera hacer algo por sacar a Mina de manos de Ace.

—Le dijo que si no volvía con él, me mataría, y ella aceptó. Pero luego disparó hacia mí y se la llevó —relaté breve. No había mucho más que decir, no supe realmente qué decir.

No quería recordar los intentos de Ace por provocarme, su exceso de detalle sobre cuando tenía a su Venus con él. No quería tampoco recordar las lágrimas de Mina despidiéndose de mí, pidiéndome que encontrara a su hermana, sin tener idea que estuvo tan cerca de volver a abrazarla.

—¿Qué tan molesto estaba? —preguntó.

—Supongo que bastante, pero no lo sé, ustedes tienen esa capacidad de esconder cualquier emoción, da igual lo que presencien, nunca sienten algo —le dije.

Ella sonrió ante mi insulto, volviendo a ser un poco de la Lita que yo había visto. Es una suerte para mí que su modo mafioso no sea tan evidente como el de sus primas.

—Puedo adivinar entonces que los encontró muy juntos, que supo de la relación entre ustedes. Y si es así, va a desquitarse —resolvió, aunque no tan sonriente como hace un instante.

—Lo hizo, me disparó —le corregí. ¿Qué más desquite podría querer Ace?

—¿Crees que eso será suficiente? —preguntó. —La tiene en su poder, y dudo que tenga las libertades que solía darle. ¿Crees que si ella estuviera bien no habría ya escapado? Minako solía hacer lo que quería allí, salía cuando se le antojaba y volvía sin mayores problemas con él. He intentando entrar a esa casa desde que Taiki llegó con lo de tu supuesto problema de negocios, pero Ace no deja que nadie se acerque, nadie puede entrar. Ha convertido su casa en una fortaleza de la que Minako no puede escapar —relató.

Y a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, yo me sentí más aterrado.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —murmuré, comenzando a mirar a mi alrededor, alguna forma de desconectar todas estas porquerías que tenían en mí. Necesitaba ir a ese lugar.

—No puedes ayudarla, estás aun débil, solo lograrás que te mate de una vez. Pero yo si puedo, encontraré la forma de sacarla de allí —aseguró.

La miré, agradecido de su insistencia, pero necesitaba comprenderlo. Tenía miedo a ratos que todo esto fuera una farsa, y Lita quisiera hacerle daño.

—Dime qué es lo que sabes, la razón por la que te preocupas por ella —insistí.

Lita suspiró, alejándose un momento. Quise creer que estaba buscando las palabras para decirme algo de verdad, y que quizá, también aclarara tantas dudas que tengo sobre la información que he reunido en este tiempo.

—Todo lo que has estado ocultándole a mi familia, ya lo sé. Las niñas que tu padre protegió, y que volviste a ver a una de ellas —explicó.

—Ami y Rei saben del trato también, pero, ¿por qué solo tú lo sabes? ¿Hay algo más? —quise saber.

—No es asunto tuyo. Encárgate de recuperar tu salud, porque esto está lejos de terminar —me advirtió.

Y sin siquiera darme tiempo de seguir tratando de interrogarla, Lita se fue dejándome lleno de dudas.

Excepto una: Serena.

Lita habló de saber que yo había vuelto a ver a una de las niñas que papá protegió, pero no dijo nada de la otra. Lo más probable es que no tenga idea que Seiya y Serena están muy cerca de nosotros.

De todas formas seguí sin saber si podía confiar en ella y sus misterios.

Si Lita sabía que oculté cosas de su familia, probablemente tenía claro que su primo perdido no tenía nada que ver con el orfanato del que les hablé, y que yo estaba siguiendo la pista real. ¿Por qué no me preguntaba más sobre eso? ¿Acaso Lita sabía algo que ocultada de todo el mundo? No quiero ni pensar en la reacción de Ami y Rei si llegan a saber que su propia sangre es quien ha estado ocultándole información.

Abrí mis ojos impresionado, cuando de pronto entendí algo más. Todo lo que Lita sabía tenía que ver con su familia, excepto las dos niñas. ¿Qué podía importar? Era Ikuko Tsukino la de la conexión, no sus hijas.

Pero Ikuko Tsukino había tenido solo un parto registrado, y ellas eran dos. Y yo seguía sin saber a quién había dado a luz. En ese reporte tampoco aparecía una fecha, pero la fecha que yo sí tenía clara, era la del nacimiento del heredero que buscaban. Si Ikuko dio a luz en esa fecha, significaba que era la madre del hombre que yo necesitaba encontrar.

—Yaten, menos mal estás despierto —dijo Seiya, entrando en la habitación.

Y aunque lo único que quería era descansar, me alegraba que fuera Seiya y no otra persona la que apareciera allí en ese momento. Aunque por la expresión en su rostro, quizá no era una visita de rutina.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté preocupándome enseguida.

—Solo quería encontrarte sin visitas, está todo el mundo pendiente de ti, al parecer —se burló.

Quise preguntarle si vio aquí a Kakyuu o Lita, porque imaginé que querría saber lo que ellas tenían que decir, pero continuó en su actitud sospechosa, sin preguntarme algo más. Él miró hacia la puerta, regresando para hacer un gesto a alguien que estaba fuera de la habitación, y entonces vi entrar a la única visita que no esperé.

—Serena —murmuré, adivinando que se trataba de ella por el parecido que tenía con Mina.

No recordaba cómo lucían ellas de niñas, pero si ahora eran tan similares, tenían que ser realmente hermanas.

—Hola —murmuró algo incómoda. Supongo que conocer a alguien mientras está internado, no es lo ideal. Menos aún cuando ella sabe que el estado en que me encuentro, coincide con haber perdido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su hermana.

—Pensé que ya era hora de presentarlos —intervino Seiya, tomando su mano y llevándola cerca de mí. Serena sonrió leve, y recordé las veces en que me habían hablado de ella. Todo el amor en las palabras que tenía Mina para describirla, y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Supuse que algo bueno tenía esta chica, si también mi hermano estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

—¿Tienes alguna pista de mi hermana? —preguntó, y pude ver la misma mirada que tantas veces noté en Mina, cuando comenzaba a desesperarse por encontrarla.

—La vamos a sacar de manos de Ace —aseguré.

—¿Vamos? —interrogó Seiya.

Supongo que es tiempo de hablar con la verdad. Pero no sabía qué tan buena era Serena callándose. Y si realmente ella y Mina son hermanas, es probable que también sea buena metiendo la pata. No podía confiar del todo en ella, no aún.

—Debemos hablar, en privado —dije a mi hermano.

Seiya frunció el ceño, mirando a su chica. Y luego volviendo a mirarme molesto.

—No, esto es asunto de los tres, así que hablarás delante de Serena —ordenó.

—Lo siento pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para hacerlo —rebatí.

—¿Y qué crees que hará? Es su hermana, nunca la pondrá en peligro.

—Seiya, no puedo permitir que algo salga mal. Si ese animal se da cuenta que estamos tratando de ayudarla, si descubre cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte…—me detuve, no queriendo imaginar lo que podía pasar. —No puedo permitir que le haga daño.

Serena se acercó, interrumpiendo la discusión entre mi hermano y yo.

—Haré lo que tú digas, no hablo con nadie más que Seiya. Por favor, dinos qué está pasando —suplicó.

Y bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? No me hace feliz hablar de esto tan delicado ante alguien que acabo de conocer, pero estoy en una cama, puedo tenerlos toda la noche torturándome a súplicas para obligarme a decirlo todo. Además tenían razón, es su hermana, nunca va a ponerla en peligro. Pero me costaba tanto confiar en las personas.

Tomé aire, intentando calmarme, y ante la insistencia de ambos, que me miraban sin dejarme alternativa, comencé a hablar.

—Lita, una de las mujeres de la familia para la que trabaja Taiki, está buscando la forma de entrar a casa de Ace. Ya lo ha hecho antes, Ace no tiene idea que Lita es parte de la familia Aino —inicié, y luego miré a Serena. —Es otra familia poderosa, similar a los Black, imagino que Diamante Black si sabes quién es.

Ella asintió, pero fue Seiya quien comenzó a interrogarme.

—¿Estás asociado con una de ellas? Creí que eso solo era trabajo de Taiki —preguntó mi hermano, algo sorprendido. No sé por qué.

—Ya sabías que estaba tratando de buscar al heredero de esa familia, solo que Lita parece tener otros intereses, y se preocupa por Mina, por eso está ayudando —agregué.

—¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Serena, confundida.

—No sé qué tanto te ha dicho Seiya sobre todo el lío que estamos metidos. Pero mi padre, aparte de cuidarlas a ustedes, tenía que proteger al heredero de los Aino, que recién nacido fue a parar a algún lugar para evitar que lo dañaran. Y tenían bastante razón, masacraron a casi toda esa familia. Solo quedan tres, y quieren que yo encuentre al que les falta. Una de ellas, Lita, es quien va a ayudarnos con Mina —relaté.

Serena quitó la mirada, inquieta, quizá complicada. No supe qué estaba pasando con ella, así que miré a Seiya en busca de alguna respuesta, pero mi hermano parecía tan confundido como yo.

Esto no tendría por qué afectarle, a menos que Serena supiera algo más. Pero, ¿por qué sabría algo que Mina no? Aunque con todo lo que le oculté, tampoco tenía del todo claro si ella sabía algo más.

—El nombre de tu madre, Ikuko Tsukino, ha aparecido por todos lados mientras he investigado —agregué, queriendo presionarla un poco.

—Mi madre me dijo algo, cuando era niña, algo que me hizo prometer que no diría a nadie, ni a Mina. Me pidió que olvidara que alguna vez tuvimos esa conversción—inició. —Encontré una vieja foto y quise saber si las personas de allí eran familiares, mamá nunca hablaba de hermanos, o de nuestros abuelos. Tampoco de nuestro padre —nos explicó.

Incluso cuando aun no decía nada en concreto, comencé a espantarme con las posibilidades. Hasta ahora, mi especulación más concreta era que Ikuko había sido la amante pobre de líder de los Aino y por eso escondieron a su hijo, haciéndole creer al mundo que había sido dado a luz por la esposa oficial de ese hombre, la que había muerto en ese supuesto parto.

Miré a Serena, urgiéndola a continuar.

—Me dijo que la foto era de su infancia, estaba allí con algunos niños. Por primera vez supe que ella y mi padre se casaron, y vivieron varios años juntos antes de que mi hermana y yo llegáramos a su vida. Mamá usó siempre el apellido de nuestro padre, porque dijo que la familia que tuvo, no podía ser más que un recuerdo que no compartiría con nadie.

—Y en esa foto, había cinco niños, incluida tu madre —aseguré, comenzando de pronto a entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Cinco hermanos asesinados, cuatro tumbas. Una familia masacrada, cuyas hijas intentaban encontrar al heredero. El incendio, que no parecía un accidente, porque de haberlo sido, mi padre no habría tenido que cuidar a esas dos niñas. Y todas esas muertes tenían que ser por algo que más gente quería, que debía ser la espada. Una espada que desapareció después de que estuve tan cerca de ella, el día que me reencontré con Mina.

—Tu madre te dijo el nombre de esa familia, ¿cierto? —indagué. Aunque creí que ya tenía claro lo que iba a responderme.

Ella solo asintió, mirando a Seiya un momento, que estaba bastante confundido ante nuestra conversación. Y luego pronunció lo que yo más temía:

—Aino.

Ahí estaba una verdad que cambiaba por completo tantas ideas que tuve. Y aun permanecían en mi cabeza un montón de preguntas, la mayoría sobre el origen de Mina y Serena, que cada vez parecía más confuso, pero saber que Ikuko Tsukino era en realidad la quinta Aino misteriosa, complicaba mucho más las cosas. Supongo que está enterrada muy lejos de los lujos de sus cuatro hermanos, y del conocimiento de sus sobrinas.

¿Lita sabía esto? ¿Por eso protegía a Mina? ¿Tendría ella la seguridad que Serena y Mina eran hijas de Ikuko? ¿Tendría alguna prueba de que no lo eran? Quizá debo decirle que Serena apareció y reunirlas, aunque dudo que Seiya quiera exponerla tanto.

Pero de todas las dudas, la que más me preocupó fue no tener la seguridad de lo que sabía Ace. Si lo que pudiera saber eran sus razones para mantener a Mina a su lado, las mismas razones que Diamante tenía para perseguir a Serena. Así que mi hermano iba a tener que estar más alerta que nunca.

Y juro que si Ace le hace daño a Mina, si la usa para lo que sea que está planeando, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **El otro día me llegó un Rw preguntándome si iba a actualizar para el aniversario de esta historia, y ni cuenta me había dado que ya tiene un año publicándose. Pensé en subir capítulo ese día, pero con tanto trabajo no alcancé.**_

 _ **Han pasado unos días y al fin he logrado hacerme tiempo y terminarlo, quizá es un capítulo muy estático, porque ambos están encerrados, aunque de distintas formas. Pero cada cosa que pasa y se dice en este capítulo, es importante para el avance y lo que viene.**_

 _ **Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y me cuenten en los reviews qué les pareció. Yo al menos disfruté bastante escribiéndolo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y comentan =)**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	13. Desesperanza

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **13º "Desesperanza."**

.

.

 **Minako**

Él estaba mirándome desde la puerta, y aun cuando le di la espalda, podía sentir su presencia ahogándome. No dijo alguna cosa, solo contentándose con mirarme a lo lejos mientras yo secaba mi cabello húmedo.

Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde los días en que yo sonreía a cada acción que hacía para Saijo, con tal de engatusarlo. Solía encantarme hacer estas cosas, seduciéndolo con las acciones más banales mientras él y su mente enferma me espiaban.

También parecía que fue hace años que estuve sentada sobre la cama de Yaten, cepillando mi cabello después de ducharme, y él me miraba mientras ambos pretendíamos que daba igual, que solo era calentura lo que existía entre nosotros. Pero cuando él me miraba hacer cualquier cosa, sonreía de una forma tan distinta, con emoción, nervios, algo que me costaba explicar pero me hacía sentir tan importante.

Pero más que su mirada sobre mí, amaba cuando jugaba con mi cabello, cuando podía tenerlo con sus ojos clavados en mí para poder apreciar lo bella que era su mirada. Un entendimiento silencioso que me recordaba a diario que todo iba a estar bien. Y aun ahora que él estaba muerto, intentaba no olvidar el recuerdo de sus ojos, por miedo a perder la fuerza para salir de aquí.

Los días pasaban tan lentos, y costaba tanto mantener la calma y ser paciente, seguirle la corriente a Saijo y de a poco ir recuperando el buen trato. Pero aun existían esos instantes en que yo me quejaba, en que evitaba su cercanía o lo insultaba, y él se desquitaba conmigo ante cada desobediencia, acusándome de provocarlo a hacerme daño.

Las heridas en mi cuerpo dejaron de importar cuando logré volver a centrarme en mi único objetivo. Ningún dolor físico iba a superar lo que ya estaba dañado en mi cabeza, y aun así, sabía que iba a todo valer la pena en el momento en que él creyera en mi rendición y pudiera al fin ver la luz.

Aun cuando me costaba mirar al espejo y reconocerme, sabía que si no seguía adelante con todo esto, iba a perder todo lo que aun quedaba en mí de la mujer que solía ser. Saijo me había roto por completo, y estoy haciendo cosas que jamás habría hecho, teniendo pensamientos que creí jamás serían parte de mí. Y solo deseaba poder salir y no perderme por completo. O no podría mirar jamás a la cara de Serena.

—¿Estarás ahí mirándome hasta que termine con mi cabello? —pregunté, rompiendo la tensión.

—Verte así de tranquila me vuelve loco —admitió. Aunque intenté no pensar en su grado de locura.

—Tranquila como un adorno en tu casa —murmuré.

Saijo se acercó, y aun no nos mirábamos, pero su mano en mi hombro me alertó. No era presión, era una suave caricia que intentaba calmarme.

—No como un adorno. Tranquila, como si comenzaras a entender al fin que este es tu hogar, que es donde perteneces —explicó.

Hogar, esa palabra que sonaba tan distante a mí en este momento. Si cerraba mis ojos casi podía imaginarlo, pero no era más que eso, imaginación. Yo no tenía un lugar donde pertenecer.

—Tuve un hogar hace años, era muy diferente a lo que existe aquí —respondí sincera.

—Depende de ti convertir este lugar en el hogar que deseas. Tendrás toda la vida para construirlo aquí, cuando nos casemos, cuando nazcan nuestros hijos —explicó, y sentí un nudo en mi estómago. —Podrías comenzar con hacer un jardín, plantar algunas flores que te agraden y cuidar que crezcan —sugirió.

Nunca en la vida había tenido una conversación tan aterradora. El hombre que me tenía encerrada, estaba ofreciéndome un hogar, hablando de flores, peor aun, de hijos. Y yo solo podía pensar que jamás permitiría que él y yo tuviéramos un niño.

Pero no podía permitirme siquiera el pensamiento en que él iba a lograr mantenerme atrapada por siempre, así que intenté seguirle la corriente.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi flor favorita? —pregunté de pronto.

—Lo sabría si dijeras algo más que mentiras —atacó sutil.

—No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte ahora —le dije sincera. Él sabía que yo no quería estar aquí, mi máscara había caído.

—Suenas poco convencida —punzó.

—Es difícil entender que no hay salida.

Saijo se movió nuevamente hasta hacerme frente al fin, y miré a sus ojos. Aun cuando me costaba ocultar el odio que sentí hacia él, quise que supiera que estaba siendo honesta. Porque era difícil para mí rendirme ante él, ceder y dejar de pelear a cada instante.

—No estás en una cárcel —aclaró suave. Pero no podía convencerme de sus palabras.

—Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda creerlo —admití.

—Tenemos toda la vida —repitió nuevamente.

—Siempre dices eso, ¿qué pasa si nunca logro acostumbrarme?

—Lo harás, el amor todo lo puede —aseguró.

—¿Cuál amor? —murmuré, sin poder contener la queja a lo irónico que sonaba esa palabra saliendo de sus labios.

—Te amo —pronunció, nunca apartando su mirada de la mía.

—No lo creo —respondí sincera.

—Deberías, tu vida sería muy diferente si no te amara. Quizá solo te tendría aquí encerrada obligándote a hacer lo que quiero. Pero deseo que comprendas que solo conmigo serás feliz. Quiero que me ames —dijo serio, y si no supiera la clase de hombre que es, podría creer en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Cada vez que te acercas, temo lo que vas a hacer conmigo —confesé.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, manteniéndome quieta.

—La confianza se construye, y es lo que estamos haciendo. Míranos, ya no intentas matarme, ya no estás amarrada. Aquí tu y yo conversamos tranquilos sobre cómo haremos las cosas en adelante —relató, y era cierto.

Enseguida me soltó, dándome un poco de espacio, creyéndome calma.

Pero mi calma no tenía que ver con confianza, era la comprensión de que no podría manipularlo. Tenía que agachar la cabeza ante lo que él dijera y recordar en todo instante que él tenía el control.

—¿Podré opinar sobre lo que será de mi futuro? —tanteé.

—Quizá, pero por ahora no tienes la claridad suficiente como para decidir algo. Me ocuparé de elegir todo lo que te haga feliz.

Suspiré, no queriendo enojarme mientras él seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que cada cosa que hacía era por mi bien.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas que haga?

—Por ahora me gusta que te calmes —inició y luego le vi sonreír leve, con ese matiz seductor que usaba conmigo cuando quería más —Pero deseo tanto un beso tuyo, tocarte mientras veo tu rostro complacido como antes —agregó al final, admitiendo sus intensiones.

—No puedo —susurré, apartando la mirada.

—Podrás, no importa el tiempo que tome —anunció, y luego volvió a acercarse, devolviendo sus manos a mi rostro, acunándolo mientras me obligaba a volver a mirarlo.

Me tensé cuando noté que se acercaba demasiado, y rozó sus dedos en mis mejillas a modo calmante

—Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, estas enojada conmigo, pero sé que aun me quieres.

Enojo era poco decir. Era cierto que en algún momento me sentí prendada de él, que me atraía tanto, quizá por la idea ciega de que a su lado estaría a salvo y tendría a mi hermana a mi lado, qué se yo. Pero nunca lo quise, y jamás podría amarlo.

Pero tuve que encerrar cada sentimiento tan profundo como fuera posible. Sabiendo que las decisiones que tomara para poder salir de aquí serían difíciles y dolorosas, y que la única forma de poder seguir, era dejando de lado mi corazón.

Y entonces, con toda la determinación que pude tener dentro de mí, cerré los ojos tal como él ordenó, respiré profundo un par de veces, buscando calma para no tirarlo todo por la borda. De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sin que fuese demasiado sorpresivo lo que él pretendía en ese momento. Y si no quería esto por el resto de mi vida, tendría que soportarlo por un tiempo.

Saijo parecía el hombre más paciente del mundo, no presionándome, simplemente rozando suave sus pulgares en mi rostro para incitarme a que el toque de nuestras bocas fuera más, esperando que yo reaccionara para seguir adelante.

Y di ese paso, lentamente accedí, dejándole separar mis labios, notando cómo él iba profundizando su beso, tornándose intenso cuando supo que no lo rechacé. Su lengua comenzó a jugar, probando cada rincón, asegurándose de dejarme marcada nuevamente como si yo le perteneciera. Él lo creía al menos, que de a poco estaba doblándome la mano y sometiéndome a su voluntad. Y yo, a medida que él seguía besándome, comencé a soportarlo más, o eso creí por un instante.

De pronto Saijo me reclinó contra la cama, aplastando mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, y sentí que temblaba de miedo. Si mi determinación fallaba y lo apartaba por instinto, él aun podía hacerme daño. Pero al menos por ese instante, él se conformó solo con mis besos.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Me costaba decidir qué parte de mi cuerpo dolía más, probablemente mi abdomen, aunque mi brazo seguía molestando bastante. Intenté ser menos malagradecido, después de todo me encontraba mucho mejor que el día que desperté aquí.

Aunque tampoco quería pensar en el tiempo que he permanecido intentando recuperarme un poco, siempre me sentía molesto por lo mucho que tardaban todas estar tonterías médicas.

Y para aliñar más mi molestia, Seiya estaba ayudándome a terminar de poner mi camisa, usando al fin ropa decente y no esas batas que destruían mi dignidad. Al menos pude abotonarla sin ayuda, cuando ya poco importaba que hasta para vestirme necesitaba aun que alguien más me diera una mano.

—Deberías ir con nosotros, estás cometiendo un error —me dijo, insistiendo por enésima vez. Seiya tenía esa maldita costumbre de insistir en lo que a él se le antojaba hacer, cuando yo ya tenía alguna decisión firmemente tomada.

—Estaré cerca de Taiki si te preocupa mi seguridad. Necesito estar cerca de las Aino para poder saber exactamente qué ocurrió —expliqué nuevamente, intentando no irritarme con él.

—¿Importa acaso algo que pasó hace tantos años? —reclamó. Y no podía creer que él dijera algo así, pareciendo olvidar que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esa familia, podía afectar también en su vida y en la de quien tanto cuidaba.

—Parece que no comprendes que todo lo que pasó es lo que tiene en constante peligro a tu chica.

—Y a Minako —punzó.

Apenas escuché su nombre le di la espalda a Seiya, escudándome en el mal humor que él provocaba. Entonces cerré mis ojos, queriendo volver a mi compostura. Seguía sin hacer algo útil.

Mientras estuve internado e inservible, tuve que pedirle a Seiya que regresara a mi cabaña. Dudé mucho en decírselo, porque temí que alguien le lastimase también, pero fue él mismo quien insistió, sabiendo toda la información que allí escondía. Era arriesgado ahora que Ace sabía de ese lugar, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de recuperar todo. Y sinceramente, creo que fui un cretino egoísta permitiendo que mi hermano fuese allí, pero no pude evitarlo.

Seiya pudo obtener los documentos intactos, y supuse que tuve una suerte tremenda de que Ace no diera con mi escondite en la cocina, porque alguien como él debe saber todos los trucos para esconder lo importante. Pero para mi desgracia, él sí había regresado a registrar la cabaña.

Mi hermano me dijo que encontró la mayor parte del lugar destruido. Incluyendo mis cámaras y las fotos en papel que habían. Seguro a ese hijo de puta no le hizo gracia ver a Mina allí, y solo supliqué para que no se ensañara con ella por lo que yo hice.

Aun rotas, Seiya pudo distinguir a Mina en las fotos y me trajo algunos trozos donde ella aun se podía ver. No tenía ya mi refugio, ni a ella, y debí conformarme un pedazo de papel donde se notaba algo de su rostro sonriente.

¿Cómo podía ocultar lo mucho que dolía saber que esos días felices se habían destruido también? Era un sentimiento que constantemente estaba molestándome, no dejando que volviera a tener la cabeza fría para poder actuar.

—Yaten, se lo que estás sintiendo. Dilo de una vez, soy tu hermano —me interrumpió, en ese tono condescendiente que odio.

—No estoy sintiendo nada en particular, solo quiero largarme de aquí antes que Kakyuu lo note y me arrastre al altar —me defendí.

Seiya se acercó, buscando verme a la cara, y por más que quise huir, no me quedó otra que seguir escuchando sus tonterías.

—En todo lo que llevo contigo en esta vida, nunca te vi así. Puede que rompieran esas fotos, pero en los restos, era fácil darse cuenta de que eras feliz, y no sé qué haría si alguien me aparta de Serena. Pero si no me dices qué puedo hacer para ayudarte…

—Ya me estás ayudando, pero quiero que te calles sobre lo que viste en esas fotos, no quiero hablar de eso —le pedí.

—¿No quieres volver a estar con ella acaso? —insistió, y quise partirle la cara para que de una vez cerrara la boca.

—Voy a sacar a Mina de ese lugar, cueste lo que cueste. Pero no te olvides que aun estoy en las manos de Kakyuu.

—Por mi culpa.

—Así es, por tu culpa. Tú no eres Cupido ni nada parecido, y hay cosas mucho más importantes que los romances mentales que estás inventándome —reclamé.

—¿Estoy acaso inventando lo que tú sientes?

—Da igual lo que yo sienta.

Porque no creía que todo esto terminara bien para mí, si era sincero.

Podía aun recordar esa mañana, antes que todo se destruyera, cuando Mina me preguntó si quería estar con ella. Al fin, en ese instante, habíamos sido honestos con lo que estaba pasándonos, y yo dejé de negar que deseara retenerla entre mis brazos.

Qué imbécil fui al creer que podíamos salir a salvo de todo esto, pero en ese momento, mirándola a los ojos, fui incapaz de negarle lo que ella quería, lo que yo también quería.

Ya no era un adolescente que se guiaba por sus instintos, y tenía que olvidar cualquier sentimiento para seguir con el plan.

Una vez instalado en la casa de las Aino, hice todo lo posible por no toparme con nadie más que Taiki, que estaba esperándome para ponerme al día en cuanto a todo el engaño de mi ataque, y así no decir algo imprudente delante de las mujeres de esa casa. Tenía mucho que acordar con Lita, pero sería más tarde. Y en cuanto a las otras dos, mientras más lejos, mejor.

Siendo muy cuidadoso, y siempre bajo la vigilancia de Taiki, pude salir a mi primer destino: el escondite de Seiya y Serena.

A diferencia del lugar que yo escogí para esconderme, el pequeño refugio de Seiya estaba ubicado muy al centro de la ciudad. Era fácil perderse allí, ¿quién los buscaría en un lugar tan obvio y plagado de gente? Además, supongo que Taiki está haciendo lo suyo y lo mantiene también protegido.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con mis hermanos lo que yo iba a hacer allí. Necesitaba toda la información que Serena pudiese darme. Al parecer era mucho más lo que ella sabía, de lo que jamás pudo Mina enterarse.

Seiya abrió la puerta cuando llegué, haciéndome pasar. Y mientras su chica terminaba de preparar algunas cosas, me senté en un pequeño sofá a esperarlos.

Serena estaba en la cocina, torpemente sirviendo té, derramando el líquido fuera de las tazas, secando el desastre y poniendo sobre un plato algunas galletas. Mina tenía razón sobre lo que debían sufrir las cocinas cuando alguna de ellas estaba presente. Y mirando ahora a su hermana un poco a lo lejos, se parecían tanto.

Pero la gran diferencia era tenerlas cerca, por lo poco que he compartido con Serena, las veces que acompañó a Seiya en las visitas donde me tuvieron internado, pude notar que hay algo ingenuo, casi infantil en ella, y que parece encantar a Seiya. Se ve menor que Mina, o quizá es la actitud. Serena parece haber siempre sido protegida por alguien, su madre, su hermana, ahora era Seiya quien la protegía. Es cierto que no la conozco muy bien, y es solo especulación, pero más que nada era su inocencia que me hacía verla como una niña tímida.

Mina en cambio estaba llena de una chispa capaz de encender todo a mi alrededor. Y aunque su forma de encenderme comenzó de una forma bastante pervertida, había descubierto que había mucho más en el fondo. Una luz brillante y alborotadora que temí perder, y ahora estaba tan fuera de mi alcance.

Intenté quedarme quieto, pero no lograba sentirme del todo a gusto, el sofá era incómodo, y este lugar era tan pequeño, que por más que quise apartar la vista, podía ver a un par de metros a mi hermano acercándose a Serena.

Hablaban algo en voz muy baja, y aunque mi parte paranoica quería saber si esa conversación era de mi interés, pronto entendí que era algún asunto entre ellos, que habían compartido por meses una relación que parecía ser sólida.

Él tocó su mejilla, acercándola para besar su frente y abrazarla. Y la expresión en el rostro de Serena mutó, dejando un poco de lado la angustia y el nerviosismo, ella parecía calmarse con tanta facilidad cuando Seiya la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos.

No pude seguir mirando y me obligué a apartar la vista, mirar la pared o lo que fuera, cuando noté los celos que sentía de ellos. Jamás desearía que Seiya pase por todo lo que yo he tenido que aguantar, pero no era justo. Seiya nunca había sido muy astuto, al menos no tanto como yo. Solía hacer todo sin usar la cabeza, como seguro fue su escape con Serena, todo por impulso e improvisado. Sin embargo había salido bien, Diamante jamás puso sus manos sobre Serena, habían pasado meses alejados de lio del que yo no podía escapar, y aun ahora, que la situación era más complicada que antes, estaban juntos.

Odiaba no poder sacarla de mi cabeza, odiaba envidiar a mi hermano y desear tan intensamente poder volver a abrazar a Mina como él lo hacía en ese instante con Serena. Odiaba estar invadido por el miedo al daño que podía estar haciéndole Ace y no poder verla sonreír otra vez.

Apreté mis puños intentando controlarme, ya era suficiente. Lita tenía razón, yo no podía aun ayudar a Mina, pero si quería ser útil, lo primero era enfriar todo lo que siento, cortar con esto y actuar. Tenía que despedirme de cada recuerdo y emoción que permití controlarme en el último tiempo. O cada vez que viera a Seiya y Serena, iba a volver a caer.

—Yaten, que bueno que viniste a visitarnos —dijo, entregándome una de las tazas que sirvió.

—Está frío, pero tiene buen sabor —comenté cuando di un sorbo. Intentando ser amable, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

—Seiya dice que eres muy mañoso —rió suave y fruncí el ceño, ¿qué tenía que decir este imbécil?

—¿Nunca te enseñaron a no creer todo lo que un chico dice cuando anda de cacería? —respondí.

—No tengo necesidad de mentirle, tus mañas se notan a distancia —interrumpió mi hermano.

Me habría encantado comenzar una buena discusión con Seiya sobre su enorme estupidez, dejarlo en vergüenza delante de su chica con mis argumentos. Pero existían cosas mucho más importantes.

—Serena, se que tu y yo no nos conocemos, pero yo ya confié en ti —advertí. —Ahora es tu turno, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de tu madre.

—Ya te dije lo de la foto, no sé qué mas podría ser útil —comentó.

—Alguien que las visitara con frecuencia, si es que ella parecía esconderse, algo que te pareciera extraño en su comportamiento —le urgí.

—Mina y yo éramos muy pequeñas cuando mamá murió, ¿cómo podría haber comprendido si lo que ella hacía salía de lo normal? Era nuestro mundo, pequeño, solo nosotras, para mí todo eso no era extraño. —explicó.

Me sentí frustrado, porque tuve la esperanza que esta niña diría algo útil, pero al parecer me servía más desaparecida que aquí en frente.

Resoplé intentando controlarme, no podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos idiotas sobre ella, ni sobre mi hermano. Tenía que dejar también de considerarlos un par de niños ajenos a lo que ocurría. Después de todo Seiya y yo no teníamos mucha diferencia de edad.

Mina y Serena por otro lado…

—Necesito saber tu fecha de nacimiento, y la de Mina —pregunté de pronto.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes dos encerrados en esa cabaña que nunca le preguntaste? —bromeó mi hermano.

—Cállate Seiya —pedí, no quitando mi atención de Serena. No necesitaba el recordatorio de que había perdido tanto mi cabeza por ella, que dejé pasar un montón de detalles que habrían solucionado varios problemas que aun nos ahogan.

—El mío es treinta de Junio, Mina veintidós de Octubre —dijo.

Mi corazón nuevamente se aceleró cuando una fecha coincidió.

—Dime cuantos años tienen —pedí urgido.

—¿Realmente nunca se lo preguntaste? Qué bien lo pasaron juntos —continuó Seiya.

—¡Cierra la boca! —grité, no pudiendo contenerme.

Serena me miró algo asustada por mi repentino cambio de humor, pero finalmente dijo lo que yo quería saber.

—Yo tengo veintitrés, Mina veinticuatro, es menos de un año mayor que yo.

Ahí estaba la verdad que todo el mundo quería saber. Mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir de su lugar, intentando contenerme ante la verdad que, al parecer, ahora solo yo conocía. Puede que Lita también lo sepa, pero estoy casi seguro que si alguien más estuviera al tanto, ya habrían actuado.

No existía un heredero de los Aino, un hombre perdido que fue apartado de su familia cuando era un bebé. Todo este tiempo tuve la estúpida idea que me metieron en la cabeza Ami y Rei, tan seguras que su primo andaba escondido por ahí.

Y era una heredera.

Pero si una de las hermanas Tsukino era la heredera, no entendía aun qué rol jugaba en todo esto la otra.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Miré por la ventana, intentando imaginar el paisaje tras las cortinas cerradas, esas que eran imposibles de abrir por la seguridad que Saijo puso en ellas.

Repasé en mi cabeza lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuánto más de mí tendría que ceder para poder salir de aquí? ¿Iba a servir de algo? No quería imaginar una vida que solo vería a través de esta ventana, sin poder sentir nuevamente algo que valga la pena.

Cuando era niña, mamá no nos dejaba salir cuando llovía, así que Serena y yo nos pasábamos las tardes pegadas a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer. Al final siempre encontraba la forma de escabullirme y arrastrar conmigo a mi hermana, terminando empapadas por jugar en las pozas de agua que se formaban cerca de casa.

Mamá nunca se enojaba por demasiado tiempo, tenía su genio y nos daba un buen sermón, pero al par de horas estábamos nuevamente envueltas en sus abrazos y ricas comidas.

Por eso me gustaba mirar por las ventanas, por la ilusión que podría salir a tener una aventura al lugar que tanto me gustaba mirar, y aunque me metiera en problemas, volvería a los brazos donde me sentía segura.

Mamá seguro se sentiría avergonzada de mí por lo que planeo, por lo que hago, por todo lo que ya he hecho. Pero seguro no perdonaría que eligiera no luchar por volver con mi única familia.

Estaba cansada de pensar, de repasar en mi mente una y otra vez cada cosa, solo porque estando aquí encerrada nada más podía hacer. Pero ahora que he logrado acostumbrarme más a su cercanía, supongo que ya es tiempo de intentar dar un paso más, de saber si mi actitud hacia Saijo estaba dando frutos.

En un principio, cuando entró a la habitación buscándome, intenté sonreír. Pero decidí que era mejor no ser hipócrita. Saijo tenía claro lo difícil que era aun tenerlo cerca, y que me estaba esforzando. Lo mejor sería no pintarle a su antigua Venus.

—Tengo hambre —le dije.

—Iré por comida —concedió, caminando de vuelta hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedo comer contigo? —interrumpí, y él se detuvo. Cuando volteó a mirarme, me acerqué, continuando mi petición. —Comer sentada en una silla, con el plato sobre una mesa, con cubiertos y viendo algo de luz —pedí, tanteando el terreno. Estaba ahogada en este lugar.

Saijo sacó algo de su bolsillo, avanzando por la habitación hasta las ventanas mientras observé sus movimientos. Él quitó los candados que estaban sujetando el grueso cortinaje, lo que impedía que la luz entrara a esta habitación. Y al fin, después de tantos días, vi el lugar iluminarse.

Era de día, y la luz fue demasiado para mis ojos en un inicio, costando acostumbrarme a volver a ver el sol. De nuevo me golpeó el estar tan perdida en la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba allí, siendo demasiado fuerte el volver a ver algo fuera de este lugar. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, esto era una victoria, quizá muy pequeña, pero me daba fuerzas para seguir.

Me acerqué a la ventana, y mis pies morían por correr y salir de aquí. Pero apenas puse la mano sobre el vidrio, Saijo me detuvo tomando mi brazo. No fue brusco como tantas veces, sino que me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apartando mi cabello de mi rostro mientras me miraba.

—Quieres ir allí, lo sé —murmuró, dando un breve beso en mis labios. —Vamos.

No podía creerlo, mi corazón latió fuerte ante la emoción de lo que estaba pasando. Él tomó mi mano, como si fuésemos la pareja más feliz sobre la Tierra, y por ese momento no me importó, porque al fin salí de la habitación.

El pasillo era tan distinto a mis ojos, de los días en que yo me movía libre por esta casa. No vi a alguien cruzarse por el camino hasta el jardín, hasta que al fin sentí el césped bajo mis pies descalzos.

Saijo tiró de mi mano, caminando conmigo, acompañándome en todo momento sin dejarme olvidar que no permitiría soltar su mano. Algunas personas estaban trabajando a lo lejos, pero nadie nos miró. Supongo que valoran sus vidas lo suficiente como para no enfrentarse a su jefe.

—¿Es esto lo que necesitas para confiar en mí? —preguntó de pronto.

—No aun, pero gracias —le dije, mirando luego el suelo, tan antojada de estar allí. —¿Podemos tendernos aquí un momento? —pregunté, y él se sentó tirando de mi mano.

Aun cuando no me soltó, dejé mi espalda caer, mirando el cielo despejado sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos para sentir el aire fresco en mi rostro e intentar olvidar por un momento que Saijo estaba allí conmigo.

—Quiero que olvides todo lo que ha pasado, aquí construirás nuevas recuerdos. No vale la pena recordar lo que te ha dañado —me dijo.

Pero él no tenía idea, nunca comprendería que mi vida tenía felicidad, y que él era único que ahora la destruía.

Saijo quería borrar un pasado, pero seguía sin tener sentido toda esta idea de él y yo juntos.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunté.

—Porque te amo.

—Repites eso mucho, pero siempre haces las cosas porque te convienen. ¿En qué te convengo yo? —insistí.

—Me conviene ser feliz, y eres mi felicidad —aclaró, sin realmente dejar claras sus intensiones.

—¿Puedes ser feliz con una mujer que no te ama?

—Me quieres, y pronto me amarás, no me preocupa eso —respondió sin dejar de estar tranquilo. Y me sacaba de quicio que estuviera tan seguro de sus palabras. Y yo no podía permitirme perder la calma.

—Si me amaras tanto, me dejarías volver a ver a mi hermana, la buscarías para tenerla el día de nuestra boda —reclamé.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, y lo vi muy cerca, probablemente porque se lanzaría a besarme nuevamente. Pero él me miró, resoplando antes de apartarse un poco.

—Diamante intentó llevarse a tu hermana, pero ella desapareció antes que él lo lograse —me dijo.

Amplié mis ojos, sospechando que por primera vez, Saijo estaba exponiéndome algo de verdad.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que Diamante la tenía? —quise saber.

—Necesitabas protección, estabas sola. Era mi deber cuidarte.

—¿Según quién?

—Viniste a buscarme apenas desapareció, y si te decía que se escapó habrías estado destrozada. ¿Querías pasar la vida sabiendo que tienes una hermana a la que no le importas? Preferí que creyeras que se volverían a ver, que ella te quería y en algún momento volvería por ti —relató. Nuevamente en esa manía suya de pretender que todos sus actos eran por mi bienestar.

—Estás mintiendo —murmuré.

Saijo ya no podía jugar tan fácilmente con mi cabeza. Y aun cuando no logro entender qué fue lo que pasó con Serena, estoy segura que ella nunca ha dejado de buscarme, como yo a ella.

—No, la verdad es lo que deduzco, no tengo la seguridad de sus razones. ¿Pero qué otra razón podría existir?

—Lo que sea, necesito saberlo. ¿Cómo quieres que olvide el pasado si no puedo resolverlo? —contradije.

Lo vi perder la calma por un instante, y parte de mi tuvo miedo, sintiendo mi cuerpo tensarse ante la idea que iba a volver a su violencia hacia mí. Pero en vez de eso me envolvió entre sus brazos. Era tan extraño que él pretendiera que nada ha pasado.

—No todo lo que pides te será dado, me traicionaste, no puedes pretender que cumpla tus caprichos —explicó. —Pero depende de ti que comience a hacer lo que deseas.

Era bastante obvio para mí qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que él se moviera con el asunto de mi hermana. Además que si él se concentraba en eso, quizá podría dejar de vigilarme tanto. Yo no esperaba que él encontrase a mi hermana, ni iba a esperar a estar en el altar para que él decidiera hacer algo por mí. Pero al menos me servía de excusa.

Y por ahora, tenía la esperanza de que si avanzaba un poco en mi rendición a él, quizá podría salir al jardín sin que él me mantenga apegada.

Después de nuestro rato en el jardín, Saijo me dejó encerrada nuevamente en la habitación, pero esta vez no estaba tan aburrida, tenía mucho que planear para la próxima vez que él apareciera allí.

Como tantas veces lo hice, en el tiempo que vivía aquí por voluntad propia, me di un baño meticuloso, frotando mi piel con el jabón caro que él dejó allí para mi, queriendo estar radiante para poder actuar. Tomé mi tiempo, no perdiendo detalle de lo que hacía, usando alguna crema de aroma suave cuando salí del baño. Saijo siempre me regalaba esas cosas, y era tiempo de usarlas.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo encerrada, decidí usar algo de las prendas lujosas que él me regaló para que yo quitara la ropa con la que había llegado. Y aunque ya andaba usando otra ropa limpia, no era nada llamativo ni que fuera a provocarlo. Yo nunca me habría quitado mi ropa vieja y sucia, pero finalmente lo hice para que él sintiera que estaba cediendo.

Hice la cama, estirando las sábanas y dejando todo tan perfecto como fui capaz. Pero sabía que daba igual el estado de la habitación, porque apenas Saijo cruzara la puerta nuevamente, tenía que quedar pegado a mí, o todo el esfuerzo sería por nada.

Las horas fueron avanzando, y cuando al fin dejé de hacer preparativos, me sentí nerviosa por la espera. Él no aparecía aun, y nunca demoraba tanto en venir a revisar qué estaba yo haciendo. Pero no podía ponerme nerviosa ahora que tenía una misión tan importante por realizar.

Mi cabello estaba desenredado y sedoso, suelto, por supuesto, para que él pudiera disfrutarlo. No tenía un gran atuendo puesto, pero estaba segura que la ropa de dormir que estaba usando, iba a volverle loco. Si es que se puede estar más loco.

Las luces estaban levemente encendidas, dando apenas algunas estelas que evitaban que el lugar estuviera a oscuras. Toda la preparación era incitadora, y yo repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez que no podía perder la compostura.

Entonces él abrió la puerta y me puse de pie enseguida. Era tiempo de darlo todo.

No dije alguna palabra cuando me vio, repasando su vista desde mis ojos a mis pies, deteniéndose sin pudor a mirar mi cuerpo. Saijo seguía deseándome como el primer día, pero yo ya no creía que solo así iba a manejarlo. Lamentablemente, sí era una forma de mostrarle que ya no estaba peleando contra lo que él creía que era nuestro futuro.

—Nunca te he visto tan hermosa —alagó, caminando lento hacia mí.

—Qué mentiroso eres —murmuré.

—Tienes razón, hay algunos momentos en que creo que eres más bella aún.

—Creo saber cuáles son —respondí, dando un paso hacia él esta vez. No había alguna insinuación en mi voz, ya no me salía el hablarle de alguna forma incitante. Pero no era necesario, al parecer.

—¿Quieres seducirme? —preguntó.

No, no quería seducirlo.

Lo único que yo quería era gritar y correr tan lejos de aquí como fuese posible. Quería llorar libremente sin sentir que cada vez que hubo dolor, las lágrimas no salían, y tenía todo atascado en mi interior, ahogándome cada día que pasaba aquí encerrada. Lo que yo quería era ver de nuevo a Serena, para poder al menos tener un poco de consuelo.

Quería cerrar los ojos y volver el tiempo atrás, nunca haber venido aquí, o haberme quedado abrazada a Yaten para que Saijo nunca pudiera hacerle daño.

Era enfermo pensar en Yaten en ese momento. Pero creo que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, y sé que él me odiaría si supiera lo que estoy a punto de hacer. ¿Qué más daba? Él estaba muerto, y nada podía hacer para cambiar eso.

Intenté borrar su imagen de mi cabeza, respirar profundo y que al botar el aire, él desapareciera por todo el rato que debiera estar aquí con Saijo. No quería que mi mente me traicionara mientras más alerta debí estar.

Él acarició mis brazos, avanzando conmigo, haciéndome retroceder hasta que sentí el borde de la cama chocar con mis piernas. No quitó sus ojos de mí, quizá queriendo intimidarme, pero fue solo hasta que tomó mi rostro firme entre sus manos y me besó.

Ya no era la clase de beso suave que intentó antes. Este era el Saijo que yo conocía, dominando todo a su alrededor.

Caímos en el colchón, y sentí todo el aire abandonarme cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello y probar mi cuerpo.

Quería gritar, patearlo y arrancar. Pero no podía hacer eso, porque iba a atraparme incluso antes que lograse tocar la puerta.

Así que hice lo mismo que cuando él quiso besarme, cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo. Y aunque parte de mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez que era mejor pelear aun si salía lastimada, entendí que la verdadera pelea era esta, y yo iba a hacer todo por ganar.

Intenté imaginar cuando salía a jugar y hacer travesuras. Cuando mi ropa siempre terminaba sucia porque caía en el lugar más sucio que pudiese encontrar. Intenté pensar en el aroma de las flores, cuando caminas sin rumbo ni preocupaciones. Quise por un instante mentirme y hacerme creer que esto no estaba pasando. Pero yo sabía que si no lo hacía por voluntad, él tarde o temprano iba a obligarme. ¿Pero no estaba acaso yo obligándome a mi misma a hacerlo? ¿Qué era menos doloroso? ¿Qué era menos macabro? ¿Había alguna forma en que saliera bien parada de todo esto? No quería entrar en pánico, no ahora que él comienza a calmar su enojo hacia mí.

De alguna forma me compuse e intenté relajarme. Si pude soportar todo este tiempo encerrada, podía soportar esto también.

Mientras Saijo comenzó a quitar mi ropa, intenté olvidar todos esos pensamientos que me tenían hecha un lío, así como cualquier emoción que tuviera. Si Saijo quería a su futura esposa complaciente y obedeciéndole, iba a cumplir mi rol. Con tal de salir de esta prisión, iba a ser la mejor actriz del mundo ante él.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Estaba encerrado en la habitación que Taiki me designó dentro del terreno de las Aino, intentando controlar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Mi hermano mayor había golpeado la puerta tantas veces desde que llegué de ver a Seiya, pero no podía hablar con él. No aún.

Taiki iba a preguntar por qué llegué evitándolo y corriendo aquí a esconderme como un crío con pataleta, y no podía decirle la verdad. De hecho, tampoco pude decírsela a Seiya, porque también salí de allí hecho una bala, antes que él o Serena pudieran preguntar qué me pasaba.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora para evitar que más personas salieran dañadas?

La puerta sonó nuevamente, y el golpeteo solo me hacía perder aun más la paciencia.

—¡Vete Taiki! —pedí sin algún cuidado.

—No soy Taiki —respondieron del otro lado.

Elevé la mirada hacia la puerta, entendiendo que Lita era la única persona que al parecer también sabía la verdad. Me demoré en decidir qué tenía que hacer, qué cosas decirle, qué debía preguntar. Pero finalmente me puse de pie respirando profundo, y abrí la puerta para dejarle entrar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó enseguida. —Taiki se ha vuelto muy malo cuidando las apariencias, y veo que lleva horas intentando hablar contigo.

—Tú sabías, todo el tiempo supiste la verdad y no lo dijiste —dije directo.

—Se muchas cosas, Yaten.

—Sabes quién es la persona que me han hecho buscar todo este tiempo, la heredera —aclaré.

—Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta —respondió.

—¿Por qué no hablaste? Estás ocultándoselo a Ami y Rei, y por lo que llevo tratando con ellas, no van a estar contentas de saber que las engañas.

—No las engaño, solo protejo a mi familia —aseguró.

—¿Mintiéndoles?

—No, respetando lo que cada quien decidió para su vida —corrigió.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lita suspiró profundo, sentándose un instante, tenía una expresión difícil de definir, pero seguro no era de calma. Entonces ella comenzó a explicarse.

—Mi tío decidió darle a su hija una vida alejada de todo esto. Mis padres querían hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero no lo lograron a tiempo. Ami y Rei siempre fueron criadas con la idea del legado de nuestra familia, pero yo creo que cada quién tiene derecho a elegir —soltó, y luego apartando la mirada. —Lo irónico es que yo no pude elegir, quedé aquí atrapada, aunque supongo que es el precio por mantenerlas a ellas a salvo.

¿De qué hablaba? Lita decía cosas que entendía a medias.

—¿A salvo de qué?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, más de las que hacías cuando te conocí, ya te he dicho lo suficiente y deberías entender que hay otras cosas de las que preocuparnos ahora—me reclamó. —Lo importante es que vine a decirte que encontré la forma de entrar donde Ace.

Mi atención fue enseguida a sus palabras, no importándome por ese instante seguir escarbando en los misterios de esa familia.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —quise saber enseguida.

—Llevo semanas buscando algún modo sutil de toparme con él y conversar, y lo he logrado. Es una ventaja ser dueña de tantos restaurantes sin que la gente lo sepa —explicó.

—No creo que te haya invitado a cenar a su casa o algo así —reclamé.

—Me costó trabajo, pero finalmente habló de querer una cena especial, y que había alguien en su casa a quien le agradaba mi comida —relató. Y ese alguien debía ser Mina, pero era demasiado fácil y eso me hacía desconfiar.

—¿Estás segura que él no sospecha de ti? —pregunté receloso.

—Yaten, llevo años ocultando quien soy, todas nosotras. Si Ace supiera quién soy, ya habría intentado usarme a su favor —dijo calmada.

—Minako y yo te descubrimos —insistí, por miedo a que la falta de tacto de Lita, perjudicara a Mina. Aunque después de todo, hemos sido nosotros los que hemos descuidado cada defensa posible.

—Solo porque Taiki bajó la guardia y pudieron entrar aquí. Además, quería acercarme a ella, entender qué hacía metida en ese lugar.

—Supongo que lo averiguaste.

—Me encantaría poder ayudarla a encontrar a su hermana, pero Serena desapareció del mapa. Quizá algún día pueda conocerla también —expresó.

Ella nunca habló antes sobre Serena, pero tampoco lo hicimos nosotros. Al parecer tanto Mina como Serena le importaban, ¿pero por qué ambas? Necesitaba saber la historia completa, pero sabía que nada era más urgente en este momento, que meternos a casa de Ace.

Y hablando de casas, había algo que tenía que hacer para poder calmar mi cabeza y actuar.

Todo el mundo me advirtió que me quedara tranquilo, que no me expusiera ni intentara alguna estupidez. Pero necesitaba volver allí una vez más, antes de poder eliminar cualquier emoción de mí.

Cuando terminé de hablar con Lita, ya era demasiado tarde. Pero al día siguiente, muy temprano decidí salí con cuidado de ese lugar, necesitando espacio y discreción, antes que alguien despertase e intentara detenerme.

Cuando estacioné el auto y miré la cabaña, ya no había alguna ansiedad por entrar. Nadie me esperaba allí para atacarme a besos y preguntas, no estaría allí ella sonriendo cuando entrara.

La vista era espantosa, tal como dijo Seiya, todo dentro estaba roto. Los muebles, adornos, ropa tirada por cada rincón, y fotos.

Mi hermano había recuperado los documentos y había salido de aquí, porque le pedí que pasara el menor tiempo posible en un lugar que ya no era seguro. De hecho, era muy peligroso enviarlo aquí, pero había que recuperar esos documentos a como diera lugar.

Cuando entré a la habitación sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse. La cama estaba allí manchada de sangre, tal como la última vez que estuve en este lugar. Me agaché, recogiendo de en medio del desorden un vestido que recordaba tan bien, ese que me gustaba tanto verle puesto a Mina, aunque me gustaba aun más quitárselo.

Sonreí un momento, antes de volver a ser consciente que estaba en medio de la destrucción de cualquier felicidad.

Nunca podría admitir ante alguna persona, que me atacaba el sentimentalismo. Casi no pude reconocerme, pero también tenía claro que era necesario abrir todo lo que me pasaba, para poder eliminarlo de mi ser.

Podía aun imaginar su aroma, tan presente en mis recuerdos, y extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, su mirada sincera. Y me preguntaba con terror si es que seguía allí intacta. Si acaso la destrucción que Ace hizo en mi hogar, también había alcanzado a Mina.

Me recliné en el suelo, dejando mi espalda descansar contra la pared mientras mantenía firme en mis manos el vestido. No era muy difícil recordar todo lo que aquí pasó entre nosotros, lo difícil era dejarlo ir. Pero yo, al fin y al cabo, no era otra cosa que alguien que tenía que protegerla. Era mi misión y debía cumplirla.

Había pasado quizá una hora. Y decidí que ya tenía demasiado rato rememorando y dejándome llevar. Era tiempo de salir de aquí y dejar todo atrás.

Me puse de pie, dejando sobre la cama el vestido, respirando profundo y manteniendo mi convicción de que ya no iba a pasar por mi mente cada recuerdo sobre nosotros.

Adiós a la Minako que era parte de mi vida, ahora solo quedaba la parte que era mi deber.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente seguro, salí de la cabaña, firme y decidido a al fin poder actuar. Pero apenas puse un pie fuera, vi a Ace parado junto a mi auto, esperándome.

—¿Cómo va la recuperación? —preguntó relajado.

—¿Vienes a terminar lo que iniciaste? —quise saber. Pero todo mi cuerpo se tensó, estando alerta a defenderme si era necesario. Vino a mí todo lo que ocurrió esa mañana, sus amenazas, mi enojo, Mina eligiendo ir con él en un intento desesperado por protegerme, los disparos…

Pero, a diferencia de ese día, yo ya no estaba tan indefenso como la última vez que nos vimos. Puede que mi cuerpo no esté del todo recuperado, pero aun tengo mis formas de defenderme.

—Si crees que voy a matarte, puedes estar tranquilo, no perdería mi tiempo —aclaró, aun de brazos cruzados, como si esto fuera una charla entre amigos.

—¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? Si se te arrancó Minako…—puncé, sin lograr controlarme. Yo sabía que no debía provocarlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

Sin embargo, Ace no se inmutó ni por un instante.

—Ella está feliz en casa, solo vine a tener una charla contigo. Sugerirte que dejes de meterte entre mi futura esposa y yo —explicó.

—¿Te sientes amenazado? —continué como un imbécil.

—Sé que fuiste su juguete, que se encaprichó contigo por un instante. Pero por mucho que te envolviera en sus juegos, debes dejarla en paz. Necesito cuidarla más que nunca, y ahora que ya ni piensa en volverte a ver, no quiero que interrumpas su tranquilidad —explicó.

Esta gente tenía la manía de hablar tanta tontería que no me hacía sentido. Ace tenía demasiada imaginación para inventar sus discursos. Pero por más que quise ignorarlo, sentí que sus palabras tenían algo escondido.

—¿Cuidarla? —repetí, pareciéndome sin sentido que él, siendo quien más le hacía daño, quisiera protegerla de alguna otra cosa.

—No le hace bien lidiar con problemas en el estado que se encuentra —continuó.

¿Su estado? ¿De qué está hablando?

Él sonrió lleno de altanería. Y quise contener mis reacciones, no dejarle saber que mi corazón se aceleró por temor a lo que él iba a decir.

—Tuve compasión contigo, pero no existirá una segunda oportunidad. A mi futura esposa y a mi hijo voy a protegerlos —soltó al fin.

Y me sentí helado.

Quizá solo era una prueba, un invento para alterarme. Pero existía la posibilidad de que sus palabras fuesen ciertas. Y de ser así, Mina estaba embarazada y encerrada por este maldito enfermo. Pero aun cuando no podía salir del impacto, tampoco pude controlar mi lengua.

—No estaría tan seguro de que sea tuyo —ataqué.

La risa de Ace ante mis palabras, me descolocó. ¿Qué podía causarle gracia? Viene aquí reclamando que me metí con Mina, y se burla de una pregunta que, aun cuando salió de mi enojo, tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Crees que no me aseguré? Jamás permitiría que mi esposa lleve algo relacionado contigo —respondió.

—Y viniste a decírmelo por consideración.

—Creo que es bueno cerrar los ciclos, exponer los puntos necesarios, aclarar en qué terminó una historia. Es la clase de educación que alguien como tú jamás entenderá. Pero quería que entendieras cómo funciona el mundo. Es tiempo que te apartes de mi camino y vayas donde los Black —sentenció.

Así que sabe de mi compromiso, no me sorprende, seguro sabe de cada cosa que he hecho. Quizá conoce más de cerca a Kakyuu, puede que hasta esté en la lista de invitados a la maldita boda, pero no era eso lo que me importaba en este instante.

Porque aun con su seguridad ante su supuesta paternidad, yo no creía nada de lo que decía.

Si Mina estaba embarazada, era muy probable que ese hijo fuese mío.

Ace caminó hacia su propio auto, sin detenerse ni un instante a volver a discutir conmigo. Me hacía hervir la sangre su comportamiento y aires de grandeza, pero por ahora había algo mucho más importante que el querer destruirlo.

Cuando su auto desapareció de mi vista, me senté buscando algo de soporte, quedándome allí un buen rato.

Mi parte fría se preguntaba cuántas veces habrá estado ella con él. Porque perdí la cuenta de las veces que estuvo conmigo, y perdí aun más la cuenta de las veces en que no tuvimos ni un solo cuidado al acostarnos.

Pero la otra parte, esa que intenté enterrar, estaba en shock, no sabiendo aún como reaccionar ante una noticia así. Por ese instante solo pude pensar en que si creí que la situación era mala, ahora se volvía mucho peor. Si era cierto lo que dijo, había una responsabilidad mucho más grande y tenía que sacarla de allí.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Desperté sintiendo que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Supe que era de día porque las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba con fuerza. Pero a mi lado ya no estaba Saijo, solo vi sobre una bandeja el desayuno, tal como siempre en las mañanas.

Pasé horas de la noche anterior desvelada, intentando resignarme a pasar muchas horas durmiendo a su lado. Pero supuse que finalmente el cansancio me venció y caí dormida, y que él se había ido a planear alguna de sus perversas ideas sobre nuestro futuro.

Salí de la cama, notando el frío golpear mi cuerpo desnudo. Y no pude hacer otra cosa que correr a la ducha, queriendo creer que el agua podía limpiar un poco de lo sucia que me sentí.

El chorro cayó sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo mientras empezaba a sentir la calidez del agua, tan reconfortante como siempre. Y me pregunté cuantas veces tendría que amanecer con esta sensación. Por más que lo intente, sé que en algún momento cercano no soportaré tener que aguantar todo esto.

La misma sensación en mi garganta, apretada de tanto contener, y quería más que nunca descargar mi desesperación, pero no lo lograba. ¿Por qué no podía llorar? Tenía todos los motivos y la urgente necesidad. Pero mis ojos estaban ya secos, y solo seguí pensando que me había gastado cada lágrima en los primeros días que estuve aquí.

Golpeé la baldosa de la ducha, y dolió. Pero era la salida más rápida para poder huir de aquí y seguir poniendo cara de tranquilidad. No necesité repetirlo muchas veces, porque en medio de mi idiotez, también entendí que si Saijo veía mi mano herida, iban a comenzar las preguntas.

Yo elegí hacer todo esto para poder liberarme, no podía culpar a nadie, y tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de cada paso que daba.

Me quedé bajo el agua hasta que mi piel comenzó a arrugarse, mientras abrazaba mis piernas hacia mi cuerpo, buscando algo de comodidad. Me gustaba creer que era un abrazo, pero ya no existían abrazos reconfortantes, porque había guiado al hombre más sádico que he conocido, directo hasta el hombre que me había hecho tanto bien.

¿Podrá el agua limpiar la culpa algún día?

Salí de allí, abrigándome con alguna cosa que encontré entre la ropa, daba igual. Solo quería no perder el calor del agua, porque tenía que estar repuesta para cuando sea que Saijo aparezca nuevamente. Con un poco de suerte, hoy quizá logre que no me deje encerrada nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y no había señal de él, y eso me preocupaba. No era por el hambre que tenía, si no porque quizá él no estaba del todo convencido del cambio de actitud. Aun cuando he intentando que sea de a poco, puede que note algo raro, él tiene la costumbre de sospechar demasiado.

Lo bueno de su demora, es que me daba tiempo para calmarme y comportarme ante él.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, la puerta al fin de abrió.

—Estaba preocupada —le dije enseguida. Que él ojalá crea que mi preocupación es por su bienestar.

Dejó sobre la cama un vestido, y luego se inclinó, besando mi frente.

—Usa esto, cenaremos en una hora —informó.

—¿Saldremos fuera? —pregunté ilusionada.

Saijo sonrió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mirándome fijo.

—No es tiempo aun, pero están preparando el comedor para nosotros. Solo tú y yo, será algo romántico —informó.

¡Romántico una mierda! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Pero un berrinche no serviría, así que contuve mis palabras y solo asentí.

Saijo me dejó tranquila para poder arreglarme. Pero no era mucho más que ponerme ese vestido. Fue curioso, porque él siempre prefiere verme sensual, con algún modelo ajustado o que expusiera parte de mi cuerpo. Y aunque el vestido que trajo era lindo, parecía fuera de lo normal. Lo bueno es que era tan holgado, que seguro no se notará todo lo que comeré en esa cena, porque mientras más tiempo ocupase en estar allí cenando con él, más tiempo iba a poder observar el espacio y las posibles vías de escape.

Supongo que fue una hora lo que pasó cuando Saijo nuevamente abrió la puerta. Sonrió satisfecho por lo que traía puesto, y me plantó un beso antes de tomar mi mano firme y guiarme hasta el lugar donde cenaríamos. Por esa noche, al parecer, no me liberaría de la presión de su mano en la mía.

Al entrar al salón, que tantas veces visité antes, pensé que la vista ante mí era el sueño de cualquier chica. La mesa, las velas, luz tenue y música suave. Pero para mí era una pesadilla.

Él, como la perfecta imagen de un caballero, apartó la silla para que pudiese sentarme. Y yo miré la mesa y los cubiertos, muchas copas y esas cosas protocolares que nunca en la vida aprendí ni me interesaba. Intenté distraerme mientras servían, y al menos pensar en los lujos exagerados que aquí tenía, quitaba de mi cabeza la ansiedad.

Pero mi atención se desvió cuando vi entrar a la persona encargada de todo este banquete: Lita.

Nunca creí que me iba a sentir tan feliz al verla. Pero si estaba aquí, había una nueva posibilidad. Ella jamás se habría metido aquí nuevamente sin motivo, y si de alguna forma se enteró de lo ocurrido, podía ayudarme a salir.

Ella me miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, esto era bueno, muy bueno.

—¿Está todo como lo deseas? —me preguntó Saijo, poniendo su mano sobre la mía, trayendo mi atención de vuelta.

—Sí, aunque yo solo quería comer aquí, eso ya me hace feliz —respondí, intentando darle una leve sonrisa.

Él miró a Lita, indicándole que se acercara, y nos presentó, o algo así. Después de todo, él ya sabía que alguna vez nos habíamos visto.

—Creo que se vieron un par de veces aquí, ella es una chef espectacular —me explicó.

Lita me saludó inclinando la cabeza, e intenté disimular que incluso en ese momento me pondría de pie para abrazarla. Lo que era irónico, considerando toda la desconfianza que sentía hacia ella tiempo atrás. No es que de pronto sea mi mejor amiga, pero en este momento aceptaría su ayuda sin dudar.

—La vi un par de veces en esas reuniones que hacías. Pasaba por la cocina y robaba algo de comer para mí —relaté a Saijo.

Lita se retiró enseguida, pero antes de salir de allí, la vi hacerme señas, sin que lograse entender del todo qué era lo que quiso decirme. Saijo jamás iba a permitir que saliera de su vista, así que no podía hablar con ella.

Entonces moví mi servilleta y bajo el trozo de tela, noté algo más. Pero debía recordar que no estaba sola allí, y antes que Saijo se diera cuenta, metí un trozo de comida a mi boca, masticando ansiosa mientras pretendía estar fascinada con la cena que había sido preparada especialmente para mí porque él tenía la imbécil idea que todo este montaje podía acercarme más a él.

Pero lo único que importaba es que moría de curiosidad sobre lo que decía el trozo de papel que Lita escondió para mí. Y tampoco podía dejar de preguntarme porqué ella se arriesgaba tanto por comunicarse conmigo.

De pronto ya no me pareció importante alargar la cena, quería tener espacio para saber qué estaba tramando Lita, pero Saijo hablaba sin parar y seguía pidiendo que me sirvieran más.

Tenía que hacer algo antes que él notara mi inquietud, así que miré el vaso de agua cercano a mí. Solo esperaba que Saijo creyera en mi torpeza cuando, en vez de llevarlo a mi boca, lo dejé caer sobre el vestido.

El agua estaba muy helada, pero al menos ayudó a que saliera mi expresión un poco más convincente.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —dije mirando el desastre, y tomé la servilleta de género que tenía escondido el trozo de papel, con la excusa de secarme. Intenté ser cuidadosa para no mojar el papel o tirarlo al suelo en un descuido. Pero estaba tan nerviosa.

—Hay que secarte —urgió, poniéndose de pie.

—No quise arruinar el vestido —le dije, tratando de impedir que se me acercara.

—Vamos a tu habitación —ordenó tomando mi mano, siempre guiándome a donde él quisiera, sin dejar que me moviera sola.

Mientras él me arrastraba de una mano, con la otra, sostuve la servilleta y el papel contra mi pecho, aterrada de que él me la quitase o descubriera lo que yo quería ocultarle. Nunca se me había hecho tan largo el camino de vuelta, pero llegamos y él abrió la puerta para mí, cerrando mientras yo arranqué hacia el baño.

Antes que Saijo entrara, escondí el papel.

Mi corazón latía agitado, tenía que inventar pronto algo para quedarme aquí sola, pero era ya de noche y sabía que iba a ser difícil sacarlo de la habitación.

—Quítatelo —ordenó al entrar al baño, sosteniendo en su mano ropa seca para mí.

Si yo me quitaba la ropa y él me veía desnuda, iba a ser aún más complicado.

—¿Puedes darme espacio? —pedí.

Él frunció el ceño, acercándome más. Dejó a un lado la ropa que traía y tomó los tirantes del vestido, apartándolos de mí para dejarlo caer al suelo sin algún cuidado.

—Anoche no parecías tan tímida —murmuró.

—No es eso, solo quiero abrigarme, el agua estaba helada —me excusé.

—¿Es calor lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Pero no alcancé a responder alguna cosa, cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi piel. No estaba intentando besarme o retenerme contra su cuerpo, pero sus manos paseándose por mí era suficiente para desequilibrarme. Se detuvo tomando mis caderas mientras me miraba lascivo, y finalmente decidió que sí me quería más cerca, tirando un poco de mí para adjuntarme a su cuerpo.

—Te deseo tanto, cuando me miras así, temerosa —susurró. —Sabes que jamás te haría daño.

¿Cómo puede ignorar todo el daño que ya ha hecho?

Quitó una de sus manos para poder obligarme a besarlo, y aun cuando sentía su otra mano bajar, tuve que responder, continuando con su beso exigente hasta que usé como excusa la falda de aire para poder apartarme.

—Quiero tenerte —admitió.

—¿Podemos ir con calma? —murmuré.

—Tu calma me está matando —me dijo frustrado.

—Por favor —supliqué. Era mejor eso que empujarlo en algún arrebato.

—¿Qué es diferente ahora?

—Prometiste que el tiempo iba a curar todo esto, que tenía toda la vida para poder acostumbrarme —le recordé.

Saijo cerró los ojos tomando mi cabello entre sus manos, apretándolo mientras yo rogaba porque él pudiera ceder también. Sentía su respiración caer sobre mi rostro y parecía no estar lográndolo.

De pronto me soltó, dándome la espalda aun cuando se quedó un momento en el marco de la puerta.

—Tú y yo tendremos una conversación por la mañana —me dijo antes de salir, y su voz no era muy alentadora.

Escuché cómo le ponía llave a la puerta, dejándome allí de nuevo encerrada. Pero estar bajo llave en este momento no era tan terrible, después de haber logrado convencerlo de dejarme en paz por esta noche.

Me abrigué rápidamente, mientras vigilaba que él no regresase, porque no podía arriesgarme. Intenté contar algunos minutos, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él salió.

Cuando al fin sentí que ya era seguro, saqué el papel de su escondite.

Con las manos temblantes lo desdoblé, echando un vistazo rápido. No era muy extenso, porque no había mucha vuelta que darla. La idea era clara.

No lograba entender qué movía a Lita, su simpatía hacia mí, los consejos, sus palabras siempre misteriosas, y su presencia en este lugar aun ahora que esto era una cárcel. Saijo se había encargado que nadie viniera y de mantener la menor cantidad de personas posible, para que no me vieran o qué se yo. Todos a quienes vi a lo lejos, evitaban mirar o acercarse. Sin embargo ella logró entrar, y algo me decía que debería seguir sus indicaciones.

Repasé sus palabras en mi cabeza, hasta tener la seguridad de que todo estaba claro, que no olvidaría algún detalle. Y luego rompí el papel en tantos pedazos como fue posible. Lancé los restos por el inodoro y los dejé ir, no pudiendo evitar sonreír ante la emoción.

Llevaba aquí una cantidad de tiempo que no podía adivinar, y cada día que pasaba, mi desesperación amenazaba con destruir todos los pequeños pasos que he dado. Y también estaba cada vez destruyendo más lo que yo era, haciéndome temer el darle la cara a mi hermana. Pero ahora era diferente, y tenía que dejar de lado todo el veneno que Saijo había esparcido en mí, porque al fin, y gracias a Lita, yo sabía cómo y cuándo saldría de aquí.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Una tortura nueva, para Mina al menos.**_

 _ **En realidad, vengo a darles luces de esperanza, porque se viene el plan de escape. Me gustó escribir este capítulo porque disfruté de la desesperación de Yaten, y de cómo Mina se fue corrompiendo de a poco por culpa de Saijo. No es que ella sea mala, pero está haciendo un montón de cosas que ella jamás haría, solo porque quiere salir. Además que como cree muerto a Yaten, solo piensa en salir a toda costa y ver a su hermana.**_

 _ **La parte que no disfruté, es que quiero comenzar pronto con el siguiente!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, me alegran mucho el día! Creo que pocas veces las personas que leen y comentan se dan cuenta de la importancia que tienen en el proceso de escribir cada capítulo. Son parte del combustible =)**_

 _ **Ojalá quienes comentan como "Guest" tuvieran cuentas, para poder responderles por interno como a las demás. Pero igual siempre es bueno hacerles saber mis agradecimientos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	14. Escape

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **14º "Escape."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Seiya estaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, mirando como yo no podía dejar de pasearme de un lado a otro, aunque no era mucho el espacio en la única habitación que él tenía en su escondite.

Hace unas horas, cuando al fin me puse de pie y me alejé de la cabaña, quise ir a muchos lugares, deseé caminar y perderme mientras ordenaba lo que pensaba y sentía, pero Taiki me tenía bastante amenazado para que no se me ocurriese andar dando vueltas donde los Black o Ace pudieran encontrarme.

Aunque claramente fui directo a donde Ace podría haberme disparado de nuevo.

Tuve tantas preguntas sobre sus acciones y palabras, pero era obvio que lo que más me tenía intranquilo, era lo que dijo sobre el supuesto estado de Mina. Y de todos los lugares a los que pude o quise ir, de alguna forma, terminé yendo donde mi hermano, esperando que algo pudiese decirme que fuera de ayuda.

—¿Puedes de una vez hablar? —interrumpió —. Estamos hace rato aquí encerrados, Serena creerá que tienes malas noticias sobre Mina —me presionó. Y bueno, tenía razón en parte.

—Es sobre Mina —aclaré al fin, deteniendo mi inútil paseo, necesitando sacarlo de mí, aun cuando sabía que era mejor quedarme callado, porque eso siempre me había funcionado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber, y yo quise tener una respuesta real, pero ya no sabía qué ocurriría con todo esto, y me estaba matando.

Era tiempo de soltarlo, y Seiya era la persona que me parecía más adecuada para soportar mi falta de calma.

—Fui a mi cabaña, Ace apareció allí, fue a encararme —le dije, intentando ordenar mi cabeza para hablarle.

Seiya frunció el ceño acercándose a mí, quizá para darle énfasis a sus insultos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? Saqué todo lo que necesitábamos de ahí, no tenías a qué ir —me reprendió, como un niño malcriado. Y era tan extraño que Seiya cumpliera ese rol ante mí, solía ser al revés.

Supongo que si él es quien me reprende, seré yo quien intente dar explicaciones para que mis acciones tengan sentido. Y no estoy convencido de que exista ese sentido.

—Tenía que hacerlo, pensé que yendo a la cabaña podría dar un cierre a lo que pasó allí, y al fin enfocarme —expliqué en un intento pobre por defender mis decisiones.

Seiya me miró de nuevo, relajando su expresión, dejando un momento su molestia hacía mí.

—Fuiste allí a recordarla, como si nunca fueras a volver a verla —expuso, y no era una pregunta, era lo obvio que yo intentaba negar.

—Era mi deber protegerla aun si no lo supe desde el principio. Era nuestro deber cuidar de ellas cuando nuestro padre murió —expliqué —. No podía existir nada más, una vez estuviera a salvo, quería desaparecer de su vida.

—Estás siendo dramático.

—Seiya, la volví a ver porque intentábamos robar una espada, y esa espada está perdida. Era mi carta para pagar mi salida de la vida de los Black. Aun cuando logre sacar a Mina de manos de Ace, yo sólo le daría más problemas si no logro liberarme. Eso pensaba, pero ahora es diferente —solté complicado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ace le hizo algo? ¿Es por lo que Serena dijo sobre su madre? —interrogó.

—Al parecer Mina está embarazada —solté en voz baja.

No quería decirlo, pero estaba ahogándome. Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Aunque pude notar, por la expresión de su rostro, que al fin comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, aun incrédulo.

—Nadie puede saberlo, ni Serena. Ace me dijo que hará lo que sea por proteger a su futura esposa y a su hijo. Que se aseguró que es suyo y no mío, no sé si está diciendo la verdad, no sé si de verdad ella tendrá un hijo. ¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si es mío? —elaboré, y necesité evitar la mirada de mi hermano.

Presioné mis puños contra la pared, golpeándola antes de dejar caer mi cabeza allí.

—Estás perdiendo el control —escuché a mis espaldas—. Siempre callas todo lo que te ocurre, y ahora que está escapándose de tus manos, eres incapaz de reconocer que te importa, que lo único que te interesa es ella y lo que sientes te hizo perder el control. Por eso no sabes qué hacer, porque nunca en la vida permitiste que las emociones te dominaran.

No era lo que quería oír, pero él tenía razón. Siempre tuve el control de todo, incluso en los últimos meses. Y ella había roto mi estabilidad simplemente sonriendo, y temía admitir lo que sería capaz de entregar por verla sonreír nuevamente. Extrañaba tanto su alegría, su humor. Saber que estaba sufriendo me mataba.

—No necesito tus consejos —murmuré, sin darle la cara.

Seiya tiró de mi brazo herido, pero no le importó que yo me quejara con tal de hacerme enfrentar sus palabras.

—Se que no es el momento de hacerte admitir lo que sientes. Pero si no ordenas tu cabeza, si te dejas dominar por la duda, estamos perdidos. Tú eres siempre quien mantiene el orden, debes volver a ello.

—Es Taiki el ordenado, no yo.

—Taiki no es el hermano con quien crecí. Lo siento, pero siempre hemos sido tú y yo, aunque él intente compensarnos. Confío en ti, Yaten, y lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero ahora estoy aquí. Aunque no sirvo de mucho si no vuelves a componerte.

—¿Por qué no puedo pensar claro? —pregunté, más para mí que para él, sin embargo, Seiya respondió.

—Tú sabes el porqué.

Sonreí con ironía. Estábamos peleando contra gente que toda la vida se acostumbró a mantener la cabeza fría, manipular y conseguir lo que quería a toda costa. ¿Había una forma real de ganar en este juego?

—Lita, una de las mujeres para las que trabaja Taiki, me ayudará a sacar a Mina de manos de Ace —le dije, queriendo dejar de ocultar tantas cosas.

—¿Confías en ella? Creí que esa familia era peligrosa —me advirtió —. Por otro lado, esa familia, las Aino, es la familia de Serena y Mina.

Miré a Seiya por un instante. Desde que Serena dijo el asunto de la foto, no habíamos hablado de ellos, y mi hermano había mantenido su curiosidad más controlada de lo que imaginé. Pero contrario a lo que siempre digo, no es idiota, es era obvio que más temprano que tarde iba a unir las piezas.

—No confío en ella, pero es mi única carta. Ella puede entrar donde ese imbécil. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes respecto a esa familia, que de alguna forma nos afectan. Incluso aun hay cosas que ni yo tengo claras. Pero todo lo que sé, te lo diré cuando Mina y Serena vuelvan a estar juntas. Sólo tienes que saber que por muy peligrosa que sea esa familia, Lita no permitiría que les hagan daño, porque es su sangre —solté de una vez.

—Su madre era parte de esa familia. ¿No quiere esa mujer contactarse con Serena? Al menos mientras liberan a Mina —quiso saber.

—Lita no sabe que Serena está acá, le perdió el rastro cuando ustedes desaparecieron del mapa —expliqué —. Pero imagino que en algún momento van a reencontrarse todas ellas, las cinco.

Y no quería imaginar lo que sería cuando Ami y Rei se dieran cuenta toda la información que les hemos ocultado, no solo Taiki y yo, incluso iba a ser peor cuando sepan todo lo que sabe Lita. A mí al menos me encantaría saber qué es todo lo que sabe.

Entonces Seiya comenzó a hablar, de algo que hace tiempo quería saber, pero no pensé que en este momento al fin hablaría.

—Siempre creí que Diamante buscaba a Serena por algo más. La amo, y sé lo grandiosa que es, pero no me parecía que un tipo como él solo la quisiera por razones sentimentales —comentó —. Supongo que estar ligada con los Aino le hace valiosa, a ella y a Mina.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —pregunté de pronto —. Aun no sé qué fue lo que pasó cuando escaparon.

Seiya se apartó, sentándose en la cama, y quise no perder mi paciencia, pero recordaba que su escape me había metido en todo este lío, y era difícil no volver a enojarme.

—No llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, viéndonos sí, pero no de novios. Era tan reciente que ella estaba nerviosa por decirle a su hermana. Le importaba tanto su opinión —inició, y pude notar la sonrisa boba en su rostro. Seiya realmente amaba a Serena, y era claro para mí que todo lo que ha hecho, tenía ese motivo de fondo —. Diamante estaba molestándola, enviando regalos y notas, tal como Ace hacía con Mina, aunque ella no le daba importancia y solo se reía de la galantería a la antigua de su pretendiente. Serena estaba algo asustada, y un día que llegamos a su casa, con la intención de esperar que su hermana llegara y al fin contarle de nuestra relación, había un ramo de flores y una nota, diciéndole que se preparara, porque pronto nadie podría separarlos.

—¿Y por eso huyeron?

—Vimos muchos autos llegando a la casa, estacionándose afuera, y supimos que Diamante iba por ella. Así que arrancamos por la parte de la casa que daba hacia uno de sus vecinos, no recuerdo bien ni cómo lo hicimos, en ese instante solo quería ponerla a salvo —explicó.

—¿Y no lograron avisar a Mina? —quise saber.

—Serena dejó una nota escondida, para que sólo ella pudiera verla, en caso de que esos hombres de Diamante entraran por la fuerza —explicó.

—Mina nunca habló de una nota.

—No debe haberla visto, porque según dices, ella creyó siempre que su hermana había sido raptada por Diamante.

—Y esa fue la razón para ir por ayuda donde Ace —recordé.

Me detuve un momento, pareciéndome extraño que Diamante fuera tan imbécil como para anunciar sus pasos. ¿Quién le diría a su víctima que iba en camino? No era necesario conocer a ese Black para saber que sus movimientos tenían algo que no encajaba. Y tampoco encajaba su calma al toparse con Mina tiempo atrás en casa de Ace.

—¿Lo viste? —pregunté a mi hermano.

—¿Ver a quién?

—Diamante, con el montón de autos acorralándolos el día que huyeron. O si la nota era igual a las anteriores, las flores, ¿era lo de siempre o notaste algo extraño? —insistí, queriendo más detalles para asegurarme de no estar volviéndome paranoico.

—No vi alguna de las notas previas, Serena botaba todo. Ese día, vi hombres rodeando el lugar, y a lo lejos creo haber visto ese cabello platinado y pretencioso de Diamante, pero nunca lo he visto de cerca en persona —me dijo.

—Y Diamante, viéndolo a lo lejos, podría parecerse mucho a Kaitou Ace —solté.

Seiya amplió sus ojos cuando al fin pareció entender lo que yo creí. Y quería reír ante la estupidez de todos nosotros, moviéndonos al antojo de ese psicópata que nos había hecho actuar exactamente como se le antojaba.

Puede que al final de todo esto, Diamante sea un santo incapaz de hacer alguna otra cosa que cortejar a una chica sin éxito.

—Yaten, lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es concentrarnos en sacar a Mina de allí. Todas las respuestas que necesites, pueden esperar.

—Lo sé —acepté —. Es solo…no puedo dejar de pensar que está sufriendo, y que no sé qué haré si es cierto que está esperando un hijo.

—¿No sabes que harás si es cierto, o si es tuyo? —presionó.

—Seiya, un niño no merece una vida como la que tenemos en este momento, va a ser un instrumento —le expliqué, porque ni yo mismo sabía qué responder a su pregunta.

—Entonces ahora solo importa que vuelva Mina y que hagamos todo lo posible por protegerlas de lo que sea que implique su relación con las Aino.

—Tengo una idea de cómo podemos protegerlas.

—¿Cuál es?

—La espada. Si esa espada estuvo por última vez en manos de esa familia, y logramos obtenerla, no creo que puedan volver a meterse con ellas. Si tan solo supiera dónde está.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Desperté con el corazón acelerado, conteniendo el grito que quedó atascado en mi garganta.

Mientras más se acercaba el día del escape, más nerviosa estaba. Y soñar que no lo lograba, no era de ayuda.

Debí disimular, porque Saijo aun estaba dormido, de hecho aun no amanecía siquiera. Él solía irse cuando el sol comenzaba a aparecer, trayendo desayuno y largándose a encargarse de sus asuntos. Tampoco dormía aquí todas las noches, y supuse que no íbamos a su habitación porque era ésta la que tenía convertida en una cárcel.

Mi situación ante él, sin embargo, mejoraba. Aparte de mi desayuno solitario, el resto del día podía comer con él fuera de esta habitación. Algunas veces apareció Lita, quizá para asegurarse que yo seguía sin perder la cabeza. No hubo más instrucciones de su parte, y era mejor, porque temí que si ella dejaba más notas, Saijo nos descubriría.

¿Cómo lo hacía ella? Me costaba entenderla, porque aun sabiendo que tiene el poder para mover piezas a su antojo, siempre la vi intentando hacerle creer a todos que sólo los quería cerca para probar sus obras culinarias.

Lita era tan diferente a lo poco que alcancé a ver de sus familiares. No podría jamás imaginar a Ami o Rei fingiendo que son otra cosa distinta a un par de mafiosas calculadoras. ¿Qué había de diferente en Lita?

Aunque la pregunta que realmente me carcomía la cabeza, era sobre sus razones para ayudarme. Cada vez que la vi salía con sus comentarios que sonaban a consejos, pero que viniendo de una desconocida, parecían poco confiables.

Mi desesperación me hizo confiar en que Lita podía ayudarme a salir de aquí, porque no tenía a nadie más. Pero algo me decía que no era tan terrible, que ella era honesta. Y esperaba que cuando todo esto termine, pueda al fin decirme qué se trae entre manos.

Sentí la mano de Saijo posándose sobre mi cintura para acercarme a él. Mi espalda chocó con su pecho y sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello, dando un par de besos ligeros, tranquilizándome por un momento porque, al parecer, no buscaba hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo me quería cerca.

—No te alejes. Tu cuerpo es mío incluso al dormir —susurró.

—Quiero ir al baño —me excusé.

—No demores —me advirtió.

Me puse de pie, saliendo de la cama y cubriéndome con una bata rápidamente para encerrarme en el baño.

La luz me cegó por un instante, pero enseguida limpié mi rostro con agua muy helada, necesitando despejarme.

Allí, en el espejo, veía el rostro de alguien a quien solía conocer y querer, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, odiaba ver en lo que estaba convirtiéndome. Extrañaba a esa chica que era feliz sin mucho estímulo, extrañaba divertirme, reír, que todo a mi alrededor fuera simple y alegre. Extrañaba la vida que logré construir cuando al fin los fantasmas de mi infancia dejaron de atormentarme.

Pero no pensaba en mi infancia o tiempos lejanos. Pensaba una y otra vez en Yaten. ¿Por qué mi cabeza seguía pegada en alguien que estaba muerto en vez de enfocarme en mi hermana? Quería más que nada ver a Serena de nuevo, y de no ser por ella, creo que ya me habría rendido ante Saijo. Pero el no haberme despedido de Yaten y tener la culpa de su muerte, me invadía a cada instante.

Me gustaría saber que algún día, Serena encontrará a alguien que le haga feliz, y que su vida se alejará completamente de todos estos problemas. Quizá así podré también tener un poco de paz. Y puede que por ahí esté aún el chico del que ella escribía, esperando por volver a abrazarla.

Ahora que sabía que iba a salir de aquí, me permití por un momento imaginar qué habría pasado si yo decidía quedarme con Saijo. Tendría una vida de lujos a cambio de mi libertad, y viviría a diario siendo vigilada, siendo un cuerpo que complace a su dueño, no volviendo a tener idea de lo que significaba vivir.

Incluso en estos días, hay momentos en que quisiera volver a la ignorancia y creer que Saijo quiere ayudarme, eso haría mucho más fácil el estar cerca de él.

Sequé mi cara, respirando profundo para calmarme después de la pesadilla y la cercanía del enfermo que me tenía aquí atrapada. Quedaba poco, no iba a fallar ahora.

Volví a la cama, sin quitar la bata, queriendo que la tela delgada fuera una coraza para protegerme de él mientras pasaban las horas hasta que se levantara y saliera de la cama.

Pero no estaba dormido. Apenas me notó a su lado, buscó a tientas el nudo de la bata, deshaciéndolo y apartando todo de mi cuerpo. Volvió a moverme a su antojo, dejándome en la misma posición que hace un instante, pero no tan somnoliento.

Mientras me sostenía con uno de sus brazos, ocupó su otra mano en pasearla sin prisa por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba temblando, no sabiendo si podía aguantarlo nuevamente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurró.

—¿Va a gustarme? —pregunté, intentando seguirle la corriente.

—No podremos vernos durante el día, pero en la cena quiero que estés hermosa, te dejaré muchos vestidos, y usarás el que quieras —explicó.

—Tendremos una celebración en casa, imagino.

—Un rito que sellar.

Mi corazón se aceleró, ante la idea de que quizá Saijo me obligaría a casarme con él hoy. Siempre entendí que sería cuando yo estuviera preparada, pero tampoco dijo que yo elegiría la fecha. Nada de lo que pase estaba en mis manos, obviamente.

Cada cosa que fuera a pasar conmigo, sería absoluta decisión de Saijo. Y aunque a ratos me costaba recordar que poco estaba a mi favor, sabía de todo lo que pudiera él hacerme, una boda sellaría por completo mi prisión en este lugar.

Intenté mantener la calma y ver el lado bueno de lo que estaba pasando. En algún rincón de todo este tiempo oscuro, parte de mi optimismo seguía peleando por no extinguirse, y yo sabía que existía aún algo a favor de mi causa.

Si la boda era en la cena, eso me aseguraba que Lita estaría aquí, así que sea lo que sea que él pretende hacer, aun hay esperanza. Porque no importa lo que pase durante este día, o lo que Saijo desee hacer, no amanecería en este lugar nuevamente.

Él se durmió otro rato, cumpliendo con su rutina de traerme desayuno al amanecer para luego largarse sin explicaciones. Junto con el desayuno quedaron en la habitación varios vestidos, y me detuve a mirarlos uno por uno, porque esta vez sí importaba mi elección.

Lo que me importaba no era impresionarlo, ni lo bien que pudiera lucir con cualquiera de estas cosas encima, no era una elección sobre vanidad. El vestido que yo usara, sería lo que tendría encima cuando escape, y tenía que estar lo más cómoda posible.

Suspiré pesadamente, no teniendo muchas ganas de comenzar a disfrazarme de la prometida de Saijo, pero era un mal necesario para avanzar en lo que pasaría esta noche.

Allí estaban, cada vestido lujoso, telas finas y vaporosas, esperando que yo me los probara. Todos eran pálidos, dándome más motivos para creer que él quería una boda esta noche. Pero el problema no era el color, si no que todos eran largos, y no me hacía gracia pensar en que por lo que lleve puesto, tendré problemas para salir de aquí.

Uno por uno comencé a probarlos, moviéndome por la habitación para matar el tiempo e intentar tomar una decisión práctica. Serena moriría viendo esta ropa, pero seguro jamás imaginaría que mi elección no sería sobre cuál me lucía mejor.

No esperaba que algún atuendo tan lujoso me quedara como ropa deportiva, pero al final elegí el que creí daría menos problemas para moverme.

Volví a ponerme algo cómodo, mientras miraba impaciente por la ventana, intentando adivinar la hora a través del sol, que era la única pista que tenía para poder ubicarme en algo. Pero yo no tenía idea de cómo ver la hora con el sol, porque nunca ponía atención a nada de lo que la gente me enseñaba. Quizá, de ser más atenta, ahora podría calmar mi ansiedad.

Miré el vestido sobre la cama, y de nuevo por la ventana, pareciéndome que las horas pasaban tan lento. Solo necesitaba que el sol comenzara a bajar, porque eso ya era una señal clara de que anochecía, pero el maldito sol parecía no querer apurarse y cooperar conmigo y mi impaciencia.

Intenté distraerme, hice incluso la cama, pero era tan diferente ponerme en modo casero aquí. No era como aquel día en que la ansiedad me hizo dejar la cabaña de Yaten como nueva. Este lugar no era un hogar que dejar radiante, era un palacio en la fachada, y una trampa en el interior.

Cuando ya comenzaba a escasear la luz, una duda me hizo temer: ¿Sospecharía algo Saijo?

Normalmente, cuando tiene idea de lo que estoy tramando, me da total libertad para hacer lo que quiero, como cuando yo creía que me arrancaba de sus mandatos y regresaba a mi antojo sin que él se enojara por mucho rato.

Pero con Lita es diferente, Saijo, si sospechara, me la ofrecería como una amiga para conversar y así dejarme en evidencia. Que la comodidad de creer que tengo el control, terminara dejándome a su merced. Y aun cuando Lita ha venido algunas veces, y nos presentó, evita a toda costa que hablemos, tal como hace con el resto de sus empleados, que a menos que sea necesario, los mantiene lo más lejos posible de mí. Puede que no quiera que me entere de lo que está pasando fuera de esta casa, ¿pero qué podría estar pasando que a mí me importe? Lo único que me interesaría saber es si Serena está cerca buscándome.

Comencé a pensar nuevamente en la conversación que tuvimos al día siguiente de la aparición de Lita. Teniendo otro pensamiento aterrador.

Él dijo que teníamos que hablar, pero no le di importancia, hasta que él comenzó a decir un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido.

Saijo solo me conocía desde aquel día en el parque, cuando me dio su contacto y coqueteó conmigo, pero es muy probable que conozca gran parte de mi vida, porque tiene los recursos para enterarse de lo que se le antoje.

Él no pretendía darme tanto tiempo para acostumbrarme, era obvio que la boda que deseaba sería cuando él quisiera, pero junto con ese compromiso, habló de información que yo necesitaba saber para poder actuar.

¿Actuar sobre qué?

Nuevamente me pregunté en qué beneficiaba a Saijo casarse conmigo, no teniendo ningún valor en su imperio. Pero mi mente no pudo quedarse con eso, y comencé a imaginar las posibilidades. ¿Sabría él algo sobre mi padre que yo desconocía?

Mamá nunca decía algo que hiciera sentido, y siempre pensé que al crecer ella iba a hablarnos más sobre él, pero murió antes de que pudiera darnos claridad. No es que le necesitara, estaba feliz con la familia que éramos las tres, pero siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué había más allá de nosotras. O qué razones tenía mamá para no hablarnos de él.

Por otro lado, quizá era ella el misterio, ¿podría aún estar viva? Sé que es una tontería pensar en ello, pero quería soñar que lo que sea que él quiere decirme, es bueno y que haga valer la pena que el precio a pagar por esa información sea casarme con él. Y eso hacía que a ratos me tentara el quedarme aquí. Pero esa tentación duraba sólo por un instante antes de volver a recobrar la cordura y entender que lo que sea que él quiere decir, nunca lo sabré.

Si mi padre alguna vez existió, ya era tarde para saber sobre él, y mi vida podía seguir sin problemas aunque nunca tuviera idea de lo que pasó. Y la otra idea, aún más ilusa, sabía que era imposible. Por más que mi corazón deseara mantener la ilusión, sé que está muerta, y nadie puede revivir.

Ahora que era adulta, y tenía claro que una vez pierdes a una persona, porque muere, jamás habrá vuelta atrás, no importa lo que desee, ni lo que lamente, ya era tarde. Nunca sabré de mi padre, nunca veré de nuevo a mi madre o a Yaten. Así que volví a enfocarme en lo único que quedaba en mi vida y que valía todo con tal de volver a tenerle.

¿Estaba loca por anhelar a ratos que todo lo malo que ha pasado sea mentira? Sé que no soy una niña y no puedo vivir de ilusiones, pero quería tener esperanza, quería ese rincón infantil de mí que parecía ser mucho más bueno que mi estado actual. Quizá en ese rincón que me queda de niña, había más valor del que podía sujetarme para enfrentar esta noche. Incluso sabiendo que había perdido tanto.

No quería más juegos, ni intentos de él por confundir mi cabeza. Todo el tiempo diciendo cosas, actuando para no dejarme saber qué pretendía ni cuáles eran sus motivaciones.

Saijo puede hablar todo lo que quiera, pero la única voz en mi cabeza, sería la que me repetía que saldría de aquí y encontraría a Serena.

Esperar me estaba matando, pero aun cuando la paciencia se me estaba agotando, sabía que faltaba para la aparición nocturna de Saijo. Y solo podía rogar porque todo saliera bien esta noche, por no perder los estribos y seguir todas las indicaciones de Lita.

Mañana amanecería en libertad, y esa idea era lo único que me consolaba ante la lentitud con que el tiempo pasaba.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Hablar con Seiya había sido, para mi sorpresa, muy tranquilizador. No podía quitar las ideas de mi cabeza, ni la preocupación, pero de alguna forma sus palabras me hicieron retomar algo del control perdido.

En todo caso, había tenido demasiados días para lograr componerme un poco. Porque justamente esos días, habían pasado demasiado lento para mi gusto, aunque ahora estaba tan cerca del momento en que Mina podría escapar, que me daba igual la impaciencia de ante tanta espera.

Si todo salía bien, y tenía que ser así, parecía que al fin tendríamos un triunfo.

Aunque no iba a ser tan iluso como para dar esta batalla por ganada, porque sé que la tensión no va a menguar hasta que Mina esté lo más lejos posible de Ace.

Escuché el golpe leve de la puerta, y supe que comenzaba la acción. Aunque no me agradaba demasiado mi papel en todo esto. Intenté controlar mi humor antes de caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación para que Lita entrase.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó enseguida. Claro, ella esperaba que yo respondiera sumiso que me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella iba a meterse donde Ace.

¿Sentiría ella la más mínima preocupación o nervios? Sé que le importa, pero tampoco tengo claro el nivel de importancia que tiene todo esto para ella. Por mucho que conozca sus supuestas razones, ella sabe cómo ocultar sus emociones, tal como Ami y Rei. Y me encantaría saber que no hay nada más importante que lo que vamos a hacer, porque así, quizá, podría creer que hará lo que sea para que salgamos exitosos.

O salgan ellas. Supongo que no puedo controlar del todo mis ideas, y que por más que quiera mantenerme aquí quieto, no me interesa seguir las órdenes de nadie.

—Estoy listo —aseguré. —Iré contigo.

Lita suspiró cansada.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —respondió.

—No, tú has hablado. Diste órdenes, hiciste todo a tu antojo y no escuchas —me quejé.

—¿Quieres que Mina salga a salvo de ese lugar?

—Es la idea —le dije, comenzando a molestarme.

—¿Y en qué nos ayudaría tu presencia? —devolvió.

—Quiero asegurarme de que salga de allí. Estás siempre en tus tonterías de restaurantes, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que tendrás éxito? —reclamé. Era obvio, Ami era la estratega fría y calculadora, Rei la que se le daba muy bien actuar sin siquiera titubear, pero Lita era a mis ojos la que huía de ser miembro de esta familia. Nunca le vi hacer algo como esto, y eso me hacía pensar que era yo quien más debía ir.

—Yo me encargaré de que Mina salga —respondió segura —. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que esto falle?

—No, pero Mina no confía en ti tanto, quizá duda.

—La he visto, y se que hará lo que sea por salir, el único riesgo de que no salga, eres tú —aseguró.

—¿Por qué lo sería?

—¿Cuál fue la razón para que Mina se fuera voluntariamente con Ace?

Quise seguir alegando, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme callado. Odiaba no tener la última palabra y no poder defender mi punto.

Sé que en ese momento no podíamos hacer mucho por evitar que se fuera con él. Yo estaba herido y Ace se la habría llevado de todas formas, pero Mina decidió ir con él sólo por la ilusa promesa de que no me lastimaría.

—Si vas conmigo y algo sale mal, si Ace vuelve a ponerte una pistola en frente, Mina va a elegir quedarse con él por protegerte de nuevo —explicó menos dura.

—No puedo quedarme aquí esperando —insistí.

—Ella no es indefensa, va a pelear por salir de allí sin importar lo que cueste —le defendió.

—Lo sé —afirmé, pero la idea de Mina peleando me preocupaba por aun seguir con la duda en mi cabeza sobre lo que Ace dijo.

Lita no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, y puede que ella haga lo que sea por sacar a Mina, pero si el tratar de escapar la pone en peligro por ese supuesto embarazo…

Mierda, si no podía ir yo donde Ace para asegurarme que saliera ilesa, iba a tener que decirle a Lita que había una complicación más. Una de las tantas que ya teníamos resueltas.

—Hay algo que necesitas saber antes de ir allí —inicié.

—Y tú necesitas dejar de ocultarme información.

—No es de tu incumbencia, es por el bienestar de ella —expliqué. —Ace y yo tuvimos un encuentro, él apareció en el lugar donde Mina y yo estábamos escondidos, pensé que iba a matarme, pero solo fue a amenazar. Pero dentro de todas las tonterías que habló, dijo que haría lo que sea por proteger a su futura esposa y su hijo.

Lita me miró sorprendida, y quizá algo asustada. Bien, eso le da crédito, porque si le asusta lo que pueda pasar, es porque le importa.

—¿Mina está embarazada? —preguntó sin salir de su estupor.

—No lo sé, es lo que dijo.

—Y tú crees que ese niño podría ser tuyo —aseguró, pero no iba a caer en esa clase de conversación.

—No estamos hablando de paternidad —repliqué, en un intento por defenderme.

Ella caminó por la habitación, al parecer dándole vueltas a lo que involucraba lo que yo acababa de decir. Por un momento temí que decidiera cancelar lo que haríamos, pero pronto volvió a hacerme frente, al parecer con más claridad en su cabeza.

—Yaten, no hay palabra que salga de su boca que no tenga razón de ser —explicó.

—Pareces conocerlo mucho.

—He pasado toda mi vida escuchando cómo es la gente que intentó eliminar a mi familia.

¿Qué? Sé que existió una masacre con los Aino, pero no podía ser que Ace tuviera algo que ver, ¿no era demasiado joven cuando todo eso ocurrió?

—Ace…

—No, no directamente. Hay muchas personas involucradas en lo que pasó. Pero él viene de una familia con un legado, todos guardamos algo de lo que fueron nuestros padres. ¿Por qué crees que Ami y Rei guardan tanto respeto por lo que queda de nosotros? Éramos niñas cuando murieron, pero aun seguimos aquí, viviendo lo que queda de esa vida. Ace no debe ser la excepción —relató. —Lo vi durante el tiempo en que Mina trabajaba para él. Cada cosa que diga es por enredar tu mente, y si no te mató, puede que lo que pretenda es apurarte a ir por Mina, y acabarte frente a ella.

—Así que dices que está mintiendo —deduje. Y quizá era lo mejor.

—Digo que no le sigas el juego. Entiendo que quieras ir corriendo a sacar a Mina de allí, ¿no es eso lo que todos hacemos por quienes amamos?

—Yo no…

—Imagina que es cierto —me cortó, — que Mina está embarazada, que es tuyo y vas a rescatarla. Pero en el proceso Ace te mata. Ella ya creció sin sus padres, no creo que quieras verla criando a un niño sin que estés tú allí.

Eran demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza. Yo no quería tener una imagen mental de lo que ella decía, de un niño que fuera mi responsabilidad en medio de todo lo que está pasando. Si era sincero, no quería que lo que dijo Ace fuera cierto. Pero ya que no podía aún estar seguro, intenté seguir la lógica de Lita.

Mina creció sin su padre, y yo sé bien el dolor que causa ver partir a tu madre, y también a mi padre. No me parecía justo que ella tuviera que presenciar más muertes, o que debiera asumir sola el cuidado de alguien más, cuando ya ha pasado su vida cuidando de Serena.

Por más que me costase admitirlo, Lita tenía razón.

—Tráela a salvo —exigí.

Sonrió levemente, asintiendo a mi petición.

—Estos días, mientras hemos arreglado los detalles, has ayudado en mucho. No es fácil organizar un montón de gente que no trabaja directamente para mí y que debe cumplir instrucciones tan específicas y ajenas a lo que normalmente hacen. Pero de alguna forma todo está armado, y eso fue trabajo tuyo, si le sirve a tu conciencia —soltó, y bueno, de algo me servía. Muy poco, la verdad.

—¿Ami no ha hecho preguntas? —quise saber.

—Sí, muchas, pero confía en mí. Me dio a sus empleados, pero una vez lo logremos, debo decirle la verdad —admitió.

Genial, estoy seguro que Mina estará feliz de saber que tendrá otro encuentro con dos mujeres que casi le matan. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahorrarle ese mal rato, después de todo, es justo que de una vez por todas sepan la verdad.

—Hay muchas verdades que deben saberse cuando Mina esté a salvo —agregué, pensando en Seiya y Serena.

Pero yo también tenía cosas que saber, información que iba a recibir si cumplía con la condición. Pensé entonces en Kakyuu, no tenía idea si seguía buscándome, probablemente no, porque esperará a que yo vuelva a estar en una posición tan vulnerable como cuando me visitó herido.

Y ella tenía verdades para mí, lo que prometió decirme cuando nos casemos y de lo que yo no tenía muchas pistas, hasta ahora.

Si lo que Lita dice, y hay muchas personas involucradas en las muertes de su familia, no me parecería nada extraño que los Black fuesen parte de todo esto. Así que aunque desee no volver a acercarme a ellos en la vida, sé que una vez se calme todo por aquí, debo ir allí. Mi propia familia está involucrada en lo que ha pasado, mi padre y Taiki fueron por años peones de los Aino, y yo necesitaba resolver todo este enredo, todas las manipulaciones que nos trajeron hasta este punto.

Ace juega con mi mente, dice Lita, pero estoy seguro que si es algo tan común por estos lados, los Black también han puesto su cuota. ¿No era acaso una manipulación el corazón roto de Kakyuu? Su tristeza porque Seiya le había abandonado, fue la razón para atraparme, y tras todos esos engaños debe existir algo mucho más grande.

Sabiendo que dentro de poco tenía que estar atento y asegurarme que el transporte para Mina y Lita sea efectivo, no podía pasarme mucho tiempo imaginando los posibles escenarios sobre el papel de los Black en todo esto. Pero no podía quitar de mi mente las palabras de mi infame prometida.

Si ella tenía una verdad que decirme, iba a arrancársela como sea.

—¿Qué hay de Taiki? —preguntó Lita, trayendo mi atención de vuelta.

—¿De qué?

—Imagino que quiere saber cosas —apuntó.

—Sí, pero no le debo alguna explicación —respondí —. Taiki es quizá más tu familia, oí que querían casarlo con una de ustedes.

—Es un buen hombre, siempre ha estado aquí con nosotras, si se casa con alguna, la elegida sería afortunada —le alagó —. Además que un hombre guapo y alto no se encuentra a diario.

Me pregunté de pronto si mi hermano había pasado sus años aquí menos tenso de lo que creí. No sabía tampoco por quién apostar en cuanto a las posibilidades, pero si a Lita le daba igual el arreglo del que alguna vez escuché a sus primas hablar, quizá a Taiki no le iría tan mal. Después de todo, Lita parece menos terrible que el témpano de hielo sociópata que es Ami, o el eterno mal humor y violencia que es Rei. O al menos eso veía yo en ellas, y tampoco me interesaba averiguar si me equivocaba.

Por otro lado, hablar del destino que podría esperarle a mi hermano, me parecía mucho más divertido y calmante que seguir repasando los detalles de esta noche. Creo que si sigo pegado pensando en ello, las horas no pasarán con suficiente rapidez.

Seiya y Serena contaban con que en algún momento de la noche, yo llamara avisándoles que tenía a Mina conmigo. Y eso era lo que quería, poder decirles que había funcionado, y que ahora nada podría impedir que ellas volvieran a verse.

Tantos meses habían pasado desde que mi hermano se fue y desde que Mina buscaba a Serena, tantos problemas y días duros que hemos vivido, que quise confiar en que esta vez nada podría ponerse en el camino. Pero tampoco quise ser iluso, porque el bajar la guardia era mi peor error, así que permanecí esperando lo que faltara para el momento decisivo.

Esta vez tenía toda mi atención puesta al más mínimo detalle que amenazara con impedir nuestro objetivo. Todo estaba dispuesto, yo mismo estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer lo que sea porque mañana al despertar, Mina despertara de tanto tiempo en una pesadilla.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por el gran ventanal de la habitación, ese que aunque ahora me permitiera ver hacia el exterior, seguía sellado, impidiendo que yo pusiera un pie lejos de estas paredes.

Era tiempo de comenzar a cambiar mi ropa, así que me dirigí al baño, dándome una ducha para quitar de alguna forma todas las preocupaciones del día, todos los miedos que amenazaban con ponerme en peligro al intentar salir de aquí.

Todo quienes me conocían, constantemente estaban diciéndome lo agradable que era compartir con una chica tan despreocupada como yo, lo cierto es que creo que nunca lo he sido del todo, solo que antes era más fácil ocultarlo. Ahora las preocupaciones son tan intensas que ya no funciono con normalidad, con lo natural que era para mí ponerle una sonrisa al mundo.

Esta vez sólo me puse el vestido, acomodándolo para que no se interpusiera en mi camino. Los zapatos, por otro lado, podía lanzarlos antes de salir de aquí, porque era imposible correr con esos tacones.

¿Tendría que correr? Esperaba que no, que Saijo no pudiera moverse nunca más cerca de mí para intimidarme y obligarme a salir acelerada.

Estaba tan nerviosa, y moría por escuchar algo que me tranquilizara, una palabra simpática, algo cariñoso, un poco de alegría que me diera el impulso final. Pero debía hacerlo por mí misma, yo era todo el impulso y la fuerza con la que podía contar por el momento.

Saijo abrió la puerta, sonriendo al verme lista para lo que sea que quería hacer esta noche.

Oficialmente comenzaba el momento por el que tanto esperé.

—Mi mujer es la más hermosa en cualquier lugar —alagó galante.

—No tienes con quién compararme aquí.

—Eso no es cierto. Hay muchas mujeres que trabajan para mí, y son hermosas —aclaró —. Sin embargo, sólo tengo ojos para ti, y no puedo esperar a luego de la cena tenerte en esa cama.

—¿Y qué hay para mí en la cena? —pregunté enseguida

—Una rica comida, no quiero que te alimentes mal.

—Hay algo más esta noche, ¿cierto? —insistí, acercándome a él. Era tan poca la distancia entre nosotros, que podía sentir su respiración. Pero tenía que mostrarle que nada cambiaba, que no estaba rechazándolo.

—Lo hay, pero no seas impaciente —admitió, apartando el cabello que caía en mis hombros, besando mi cuello mientras hacía camino hacia mis labios.

Los últimos besos, no habría más después de esta noche, así que respondí y le dejé disfrutar de lo poco que podría obtener de mí. Ya no más, ya me ha quitado demasiado.

—Vamos —dijo, ofreciéndome su mano para salir de mi prisión y caminar hacia el salón donde comeríamos.

El lugar donde se jugarían las últimas cartas.

Me senté, mirando a mí alrededor. Siempre tenía aquí decorado como una cena romántica, pero hoy había más esmero que las otras veces. No parecía que él tuviera preparada una boda rápida, pero tampoco creí que lo que sea que pretende fuese a gustarme.

—Se que no ha sido fácil para ti, pero ambos sabemos que nunca encontrarás felicidad si no es a mi lado —aseguró, haciéndome devolver mi atención hacia él. Aunque era la mentira más grande del mundo, porque a su lado jamás podría volver a sonreír.

Sin embargo sus palabras sonaban a una sentencia, como si él estuviera maldiciendo cualquier posibilidad en la que yo aún creyera.

—No soy buena esperando por sorpresas —respondí —. ¿Vas a decirme qué te traes entre manos?

—No soy bueno esperando por ti, en general —atacó de vuelta —. ¿Crees que me hace feliz que me niegues lo que me pertenece?

—Yo no…

—Sé porqué lo haces —me cortó.

¿Lo sabía?

Mi corazón se agitó, temiendo que en ese instante él desmoronara todos mis planes.

—Temes que no cumpla mi palabra, como con lo de tu hermana —dijo finalmente —. Pero me insulta que dudes de mí, cuando has sido tú la única poco honesta.

—Saijo…—insistí, tratando de explicar algo a mi favor, tomé su mano suave, pero él la dio vuelta, tomando la mía con firmeza.

—Escúchame —dijo, no permitiendo que yo pudiese defenderme —. Tú y yo seremos una familia, esa es la única certeza que debe importarte. Tu hermana ya está fuera de tu vida, no hay nadie más que yo en tu vida.

Guardé silencio con tanto esfuerzo, quería gritarle que él jamás será algo para mí. Incluso cuando en algún momento, al principio, pensé que podría serlo. Pero aun cuando en mi cabeza repetía los miles de reclamos que tenía hacia él, callé.

Justo en el momento en que un chico, muy elegante en su ropa, entró con unas copas para brindar y botella muy fina.

Nadie pronunció alguna palabra, y yo me pregunté si ese chico estaba bajo las órdenes de Lita. Pero él dejó el lugar demasiado pronto como para notar alguna pista, y apenas volvimos a estar solos, Saijo se puso de pie, tomándome de la mano para hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté, algo desconcertada. Siempre que comíamos aquí, estaba prácticamente pegada a la silla hasta que él me devolvía a la habitación.

—Tanto tiempo que llevas aquí, y es momento de darte esto —anunció.

Vi todo como si fuera en cámara lenta: él metía su mano al bolsillo, sacando de allí una caja pequeña. No había que ser muy astuta para saber de qué se trataba.

Tampoco intenté negarme cuando, luego de abrir la caja y mostrarme su contenido, tomó mi mano, poniendo un anillo en mi dedo. Esto no era la boda apurada que temí, pero era también algo de lo que preferí huir.

Saijo me estaba amarrando definitivamente al compromiso, pero no importaba, porque esta noche no iba a recordarla por ese anillo.

—¿No dirás algo? Lo merezco —reclamó.

 _No, no mereces nada._

—Se ve costoso —dije sin pensar demasiado.

—Mi futura esposa no usará cualquier anillo, deberías saber que todo lo que obtengas de mí, será especial —explicó, haciéndome volver a mi lugar en la mesa.

Quería decir algo, pero me quedé mirando la piedra en mi mano, tan pesada, porque era una carga que no quería llevar. Y pensar aunque sea un instante en que seguirá ahí, me aterra.

Entonces entró un poco de calma por la puerta, cuando Lita hizo su aparición con un par de ayudantes, presentando la cena.

Miré atentamente a Saijo mientras todo ocurría, los platos en su lugar, cada movimiento, mi intento de no delatar lo que estábamos haciendo, y el leve gesto en el rostro de Lita cuando vio el anillo en mi mano.

—Espero que disfruten la cena, rara vez un cliente participa en el menú, pero espero, Señor Ace, que todo sea tal como lo solicitó —expresó ella, tan formal y contenida como si todo esto fuera sobre la comida.

Aunque técnicamente, sí era todo sobre la comida.

Una última mirada antes de salir, y esperaba que no fuera la última vez que Lita y yo nos viésemos las caras esta noche. Yo debía encargarme ahora.

—¿Y porqué elegiste esto para comer? —pregunté curiosa, e intentando desviar su atención.

—Recordaba algo que comentaste en el parque el día que nos conocimos, deseé que fuera también una noche especial para ti. ¿Cuándo entenderás que quiero hacerte feliz?

Qué dulce de su parte, si tan solo ese gesto no estuviera acompañado del encierro, las mentiras, el daño…

Probé mi comida, haciéndole saber que me gustaba lo que había ordenado, y esperando con ansias que él hiciera lo mismo.

A cada bocado que él daba, más me costaba contener la sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría.

La cena fue demasiado larga para mí, o quizá no lo fue pero me pareció eterna. Cuando al fin Saijo decidió que ya no quería más alimento y deseaba devorarme a mí, tomó mi mano en su perfecto ritual post cena. Con el corazón acelerado volvimos a la habitación, y no lo miré hasta que me puso frente a él, sonriendo altanero, como si al fin hubiese sellado mi destino a su lado.

—Quítate el vestido para mí —exigió.

¿Por qué seguía él de pie? ¿No había hecho efecto aún?

—Sé que quieres tenerme, pero si esta es la noche en que sellamos el compromiso, quisiera que sea especial, con calma, con cariño —pedí lo más suave que pude.

—Puedo hacer eso, pero estoy seguro que no lo querrás tan lento —bromeó.

Se acercó a mí, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, acariciando mi cabello mientras se dedicaba a observarme. Él pestañó un par de veces, y luego bostezó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, amor mío? —susurró en mi oído.

—Abrázame por un momento, quiero un abrazo que me haga sentir que no sólo quieres mi cuerpo —pedí.

Saijo se apartó un poco para mirar mi rostro, y lo vi fruncir el ceño.

—Podría tener a cualquier mujer complaciéndome a mi antojo. No deseo a otra, tengo suerte de que seas a quien necesito, que seas tan hermosa. Y tú tienes la suerte de que yo te ame. Todo es perfecto, es justo como debe ser —explicó.

—Entonces hazlo, abrázame como si pudieras protegerme de cualquier mal en el mundo —insistí.

Él lo hizo. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a aceptar lo que pido, que cada toque de su cuerpo es por sus propios deseos, pero no quería sus besos ni nada, solo necesitaba ganar tiempo. Cerré los ojos, intentando imaginar que no era él, que era cualquier otra persona que conocí en la vida.

—Quédate conmigo recostado en la cama, sólo un rato, tenemos toda la noche para hacer lo que desees —le dije.

Pareció dudar, porque permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de calmarse un poco y aceptar lo que yo pedía.

—Será a tu manera por esta noche, sólo porque es nuestro compromiso y debemos celebrarlo. Pero si quieres que así sigan siendo las cosas, los demás días y noches, debes ganártelo —me advirtió.

Saijo me llevó a la cama, acomodándonos allí como una pareja que sólo quiere un poco de regaloneo, como si los años juntos nos hubieran unido al punto que la presencia del otro fuera la calma.

Contaba los segundos, intentando adivinar cuantos minutos habían pasado. Su respiración se hizo más calma, junto con mis latidos, Saijo quedándose dormido era lo mejor que podía pasar, porque yo saldría de aquí sin tener que seguir peleando.

Intenté esperar el mayor tiempo posible, asegurarme que no había peligro de que él despertara, hasta que comencé a moverme con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, pero apenas me senté sobre la cama, Saijo tomó mi muñeca.

—¿Dónde vas? —me preguntó.

No, no podía estar aun despierto, lo vi comerse toda la cena. Lo miré y era obvio que no estaba del todo alerta, que algo le había afectado y por lo tanto no iba a poder retenerme aquí con tanta facilidad como las otras veces. Y si no era de la forma fácil, yo iba a pelear por irme esta noche.

—Suéltame —dije.

—Vuelve a la cama —respondió.

Lo miré, sabiendo que ya se había acabado el momento de mantener la calma con él.

—Vete a la mierda —dije zafándome antes de correr hacia la puerta.

Saijo, aun en su estado, fue capaz de alcanzarme y sostenerme antes de que pudiera abrir.

—Creí que habías entendido —dijo enojándose.

—¡Nunca voy a casarme contigo, nunca voy a pertenecerte! —le grité.

Me comencé a mover, intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero Saijo me tomó fuerte de los brazos, arrastrándome hasta la pared, arrinconándome.

—Dime por qué haces esto —exigió, en su voz dura y amenazante.

—Porque te odio, porque destruiste todo lo que tenía en la vida —dije sincera.

—¿Quieres huir? ¿A qué? No hay nadie para ti —se burló.

—No lo hay porque evitaste que encontrara a mi hermana, porque mataste a Yaten —reclamé sin contenerlo por más tiempo.

Saijo sonrió, quizá de la forma más aterradora que lo vi sonreír en todo este tiempo.

—Cada persona que se ponga en nuestro camino, va a morir. Así de simple —aseguró.

No había nada que pudiera decir ante esas palabras, ni que quisiera decir. Se había acabado la conversación. Así que junté mis fuerzas y pateé entre sus piernas, notándolo retorcerse cuando aflojó su agarre y volví a correr. Saijo me tomó por la espalda, tirando de mi pelo para devolverme hasta él, y grité de dolor.

Creí que sería diferente, fácil. Pero el golpe de mi cuerpo nuevamente contra la pared, el duro choque de mi cabeza contra la dureza, sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras él me miraba más enojado de lo que le he visto en todo este tiempo, estaba amenazando mi salida. A cada reacción suya, lastimándome, veía más lejos el momento en que todo acabaría.

—Te di cada oportunidad posible, pero si esto es lo que decides, voy a convertir cada día de tu vida en una pesadilla a mi lado, hasta que decidas ceder ante mí —aseguró.

—No estaré a tu lado jamás —dije apenas, sintiendo poco aire en mí.

Volvió a reírse, y yo quería tanto hacerle daño, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

—Lo curioso es que si lograras huir, cosa que jamás pasará, volverías a mí, es lo que haces. Siempre vuelves, porque soy el único que puede darte claridad ante todo lo que ignoras —sentenció.

No iba a discutir ni caer en sus juegos, iba a salir.

Mi cabeza dolía y sentí como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, no sé si por el golpe o por la falta de aire, pero intenté concentrarme, y con una de mis manos alcancé su rostro con un golpe. Vi la sangre correr en su mejilla por el corte que le hizo el anillo que él puso en mi dedo. Pero no se quejó.

Apreté sus brazos con mis manos intentando hacer que aflojara, pero lo único que disminuía era mi respiración. Aunque sabía que él no iba a matarme, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de pánico, como la última vez que peleamos. Y ahora que sabe que nunca cedí, va a costarme caro si no logro escapar.

Ya no había casi aire y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, queriendo guardar lo que sea de energía que quedaba, porque Saijo no parecía querer parar de ahorcarme. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, porque quizá él sí podía llegar a matarme.

Entonces sentí sus manos más suaves, primero fue muy leve, pero lo noté. Él comenzó poco a poco a dejar ir mi cuello, hasta que me soltó por completo.

Aspiré varias veces para recobrar el control de mi cuerpo, mientras vi a Saijo tambalearse, dar pasos en falso y buscar sin éxito algo en qué sostenerse. Al fin hacía efecto, y no iba a demorar mucho en perder el conocimiento.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó confundido.

Me acerqué a él lo suficiente para hablarle, sin dejar que pudiera volver a atacarme.

—Nunca más en la vida me harás daño —dije y luego di un paso más, empujándolo fuerte.

Saijo cayó, golpeándose con los muebles que tanto buscaba para sostenerme, quedando allí tirado sin energía.

No me quedé a ver qué ocurría, si es que lograba ponerse de pie o estaba ya inconsciente, porque no podía perder más el tiempo.

Arrojé los zapatos por el pasillo una vez abrí la puerta y salí de allí. Me sentía mal, pero supuse que la urgencia del momento me ayudó a seguir corriendo a medida que veía gente tirada en el suelo en los lugares donde podrían evitar que yo saliera.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, esas que ya no quedaban, hasta que abrí de golpe la puerta de la cocina, yendo hacia la salida de la servidumbre.

Sentí el césped frío bajo mis pies desnudos, y vi a un par de metros de mí a Lita. Lo había logrado, estaba fuera al fin, todo había acabado. Y mi cuerpo, al fin sintiendo un poco de alivio, se derrumbó por completo, mientras todo a mi alrededor continuó su viaje en espiral, borroso y descontrolado, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Era tarde, probablemente faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero no pude salir de la habitación e ir a dormir. Apenas mantuve una lámpara encendida, que iluminaba lo necesario como para seguir viendo su rostro.

Mina estaba dormida. Había llegado aquí muy descompuesta. Lita dijo que apenas logró salir, se había desmayado. Y en todas las horas que llevaba aquí, a salvo, solo despertó por un rato sin ser muy consciente de donde se encontraba, mientras un médico le dio un vistazo rápido para asegurar que no era nada grave. No había despertado desde entonces, y yo quería creer que era solo agotamiento.

Hace tanto que no la veía, y aunque Lita insistió en que la dejase en paz hasta que despertara, no hice caso. Estábamos encerrados en una de las habitaciones del hogar Aino, mientras Lita iba a resolver todo este lío con Ami y Rei, supuse. Me imaginaba que esa conversación iba a ser tan intensa, que era mejor permanecer aquí, escondidos.

Mina estaba hecha un ovillo y quise evitar tocarla, pero aun su cabello desordenado me atraía sin poder evitarlo, y la había extrañado tanto que nunca fui capaz de concentrarme para alejarla de mi cabeza. No podía siquiera ser útil porque me nublaba toda su presencia. Aparté las hebras, despejando su rostro para acariciarlo. Su piel suave y cálida ahora que estaba abrigada, pero aun en la penumbra podía ver que estaba lastimada, su piel estaba tornándose morada y tenía un corte en el labio. Tenía un parche en la cabeza, aunque no era una herida tan grande, pero aun no sabía si el resto de su cuerpo traía más marcas. Lo que más me preocupaba, era si es que ese supuesto embarazo iba bien.

Me invadió la repentina necesidad de hacer sufrir a Ace por cada maltrato hacia Mina. Pero ahora nada podía hacer, nada más que esperar que ella despertara, para poder llevarla al fin junto a su hermana, y quizá acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Las horas pasaron y no me di cuenta que me quedé dormido a su lado, hasta que sentí el movimiento. Comenzó a inquietarse y me incorporé, intentando calmarla.

—Mina… —murmuré.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y al verme una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Parecía más calmada de lo que esperé. Toqué su mejilla con mi mano, queriendo confortarla.

—Te extraño tanto —dijo suave.

Quería decirle que también la había extrañado, y que necesitaba preguntarle tantas cosas ahora. La duda sobre lo que Ace dijo seguía matándome, pero ella apenas estaba volviendo, no podía presionarla después de todo este tiempo. Aun con lo mucho que necesitaba respuestas.

—No quiero despertar —susurró, inclinando su rostro hacia mi mano, queriendo mas contacto.

—Lo sé, pero hay mucho que hablar. Cuando te sientas mejor —expliqué.

—Nunca podré volver a sentirme del todo bien —comentó amarga.

—Lo harás —aseguré, porque en mi mente no existía una Mina amarga y pesimista. Sé que es mucho, pero ella puede volver a su vida normal, espero.

—Ahora me siento bien, muy bien. Pero no quiero despertar —repitió, entonces fruncí el ceño, no comprendiendo del todo —. No quiero despertar y perderte —murmuró dolida.

—Estás a salvo, es todo lo que importa —le calmé.

—Perdóname, por favor —pidió.

—No hay nada que perdonar.

—Es mi culpa, de no ser por mí, estarías vivo, no necesitaría aferrarme a soñar contigo y temer que al despertar nunca más estarás —gimoteó.

Y comencé a espantarme.

—Mina…—le llamé, buscando su atención.

—Lo odio, lo odio, por todo lo que me hace, por lo que debo hacer para escapar, porque me alejó de encontrar a mi hermana. Lo odio por haberte matado—soltó.

Me quedé helado al escuchar sus palabras. Ella estaba en una pesadilla más grande de lo que yo creía. No podía ser, maldito hijo de puta.

Pero por mucho que mi ira hacia Ace estuviera a punto de explotar, tenía que enfocarme, hacerle que estaba equivocada.

—Mina, no estás soñando —aclaré, pero ella no me miró siquiera, apegada a mi mano en su mejilla.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a fijar sus ojos en los míos, no soportando la idea de que ella siguiera creyendo que esto era un sueño, que sufriera por la mentira que Ace le había dicho.

—Mírame —le forcé —. No estoy muerto, estoy aquí contigo.

Ella permaneció en silencio ampliando sus ojos, al parecer aun no comprendiendo lo que ocurría. Tomó unos momentos, varias veces pestañeó, quizá intentando convencerse de que de verdad estaba pasando.

De pronto se incorporó, lanzándose a mis brazos.

—Yaten…—me llamó —. Estás aquí, estás vivo.

—Así es, todo está bien —le calmé.

—Él dijo que tu, él lo dijo…—repitió incoherente contra mi hombro.

Mientras la sostuve contra mí, no queriendo jamás dejarla ir de mi abrazo, sentí mi ropa húmeda. La aparté levemente, mirando su rostro húmedo y sequé con mis manos sus lágrimas. Pensé que iba a calmarse, pero pronto nuevas lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, agitándose y costándole respirar mientras lloraba. La atraje nuevamente contra mí, no comprendiendo qué estaba ocurriéndole, pero no parecía calmarse ni un poco.

Mina lloró desconsolada mientras la mecí contra mi cuerpo, notando sus brazos apretándome, quizá por miedo aun a estar soñando.

Me encantaría saber qué mueve a una persona para hacer tanto daño. Sé que no he sido el ejemplo de ser humano, nunca he sido demasiado preocupado o solidario. Pero jamás podría llegar al punto de lo que ha hecho ese imbécil. El torturar a Mina manteniéndola encerrada, mentirle sobre tantas cosas que le dolían.

Y en algún rincón de mí, comprendí que todo ese dolor que ella sentía y que estaba drenando, era porque me creía muerto. Sé que le importo, pero no pensé que fuera tan intensamente, y no pude evitar sonreír levemente en medio de todo esto, al saber lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Pasó un buen rato sin que dejara de llorar, pero eventualmente comenzó a calmarse, su respiración se calmó de a poco y las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro e hinchaban sus ojos, mermaron. Me pregunté si tanta sensibilidad tenía que ver con un embarazo.

—Vuelve a dormir —pedí, sabiendo que todas las preguntas podían esperar hasta mañana.

—No, quiero verte —reclamó y la vi sonreír, esta vez de verdad, no creyendo que estaba soñando.

Mina estiró sus manos, acariciando mi rostro, tratando de recobrar todo el toque que perdimos en este tiempo. No había olvidado la sensación de sus manos en mí, pero sí necesitaba volver a sentirlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondí. Muy bien, de hecho.

Aunque ella, al parecer, no estaba muy convencida.

—Pero vi los disparos, la sangre, estabas herido el día que me fui —recordó.

—Estuve internado, aun no estoy completamente recuperado, pero no es terrible —le calmé. No me interesaba hablar tecnicidades médicas, sólo quería olvidar, porque estábamos ambos a salvo.

¿Podría olvidar todo lo que ha pasado alguna vez? ¿Podría ella también hacerlo?

—Lo siento —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos, como si aun sabiendo que estoy bien, el dolor no pudiera abandonarla.

—No fue tu culpa —aclaré.

Mina negó con la cabeza, no creyendo en mis palabras.

—Dices eso por hacerme sentir bien, pero he hecho muchas tonterías. De no ser por mí, Saijo jamás te habría herido. Y tú has sido tan bueno conmigo —me dijo.

—De no ser por ti, me habría perdido, sería quizá peor que Ace —admití. Y era lo que sentí durante tanto tiempo, cuando temí enviciarme con el poder que los Black me daban.

Sé que nada de ese poder era real, que era parte de los hilos que ataron a mí para moverme a su antojo. Pero si quise permanecer, aprovecharme del lugar que me dieron y hacer lo que se me antojase con las personas a mi mando. Mina me aterrizó de vuelta a mi ser, y no importa lo difícil que ha sido ir en contra de la gente poderosa, al menos esto es real.

Al menos, al soltar lo que pensaba sobre sus sentimientos de culpa, logré que por una vez en la vida se quedase callada. Sonreí, porque aunque me perturba, había extrañado a esta parlanchina.

Mina apenas había despertado y estaba demasiado ansiosa y preocupada, y aún tenía tanto de lo que enterarse. Ya era suficiente por esta noche, lo importante es que estuviera segura de que estaba a salvo, y que ya fuera claro para ella que no tenía que seguir pensando en lo que Ace hizo.

—¿Más tranquila? —pregunté.

—Sí, aunque me siento aun confundida —admitió —. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

La envolví entre mis brazos, queriendo creer que eso podía aliviarla. ¿Qué importaba ahora el tiempo? Lo único que valía la pena, era saber que Serena estaba esperando por ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó de pronto, al parecer recién reparando en que esto no era la cabaña, o algún lugar conocido.

Supongo que no puedo ocultárselo.

—Lita te trajo hasta su casa.

No pareció muy sorprendida, después de todo, era ella quien le ayudó a escapar.

—No es la misma habitación en la que nos encerraron aquella vez —dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

—No, esta es la que yo uso.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí? —quiso saber.

—Es una larga historia, mañana te diré lo que quieras saber —evadí.

—¿Estamos a salvo en este lugar? —preguntó, alertándose por un instante.

—Sí, Lita se encargará de eso.

—No comprendo por qué me ayuda, quisiera verla y hablar, ¿puedes llamarla? —pidió.

—Mina, ya duerme —le presioné —. Prometo que mañana habrá respuestas.

Esta vez asintió, callando todas las preguntas que parecían estar comiéndosela. Se recostó y me quedé a su lado sin soltarla de mis brazos. Teníamos que dormir un poco para poder hacer frente al día de mañana.

Moría por preguntarle si era verdad, si ella estaba esperando un niño, pero yo ya tenía la mayoría de las respuestas que había estado buscando. Por mucho que quisiera estar ahora seguro, podía aguantar un poco más y dejar que se calmara antes de tantas verdades.

Habíamos estado en esta misma situación tiempo atrás, yo quedándome despierto mientras ella descansaba aferrada a mí, esperando que al día siguiente todo resultara para poder reunirla con Serena.

Esa vez habíamos acordado con Seiya guardar silencio. No, en realidad yo había decidido no decirle a Mina lo que estaba pasando, para evitar que ella y su impaciencia dieran un paso en falso. Y era yo ahora quien no podía cometer más errores.

—Mina —le llamé, y ella abrió sus ojos aun cuando podía notar lo cansada que estaba, me miró poniendo atención a mis palabras —. Encontré a tu hermana.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Yo sé que hay personas que quieren colgarme por la demora, más de lo habitual. No tengo excusas, pero si razones y quiero compartirles porque son cosas que sirven para la vida.**_

 _ **Imagino que todos tenemos cosas que nos estresan, ya sea trabajo, estudios, asuntos personales, o todo junto al mismo tiempo. Y la verdad es que el exceso de estrés y falta de dormir me ha estado pasando la cuenta últimamente, así que decidí dejar un poco de lado cosas que, aun cuando adoro hacerlas, no me traía tanta consecuencia postergar un poco. Digo, consecuencias como que si hago mal mi trabajo, puedo perderlo, si no cuido mi salud me voy a ir al carajo, y si dejo sin tiempo a mi gente querida, voy a apartarlos de mi lado.**_

 _ **Y por eso demoré. Sé que aquí también hay consecuencias, que quizá alguien se aburrió de esperar y no me leerá, que quizá pensaron que no actualizaría. Y aunque eso me daría mucha pena creo queen momentos de colapso es importante ordenar las prioridades y cuidarse. Y yo quería tener mi cabeza clara y calmada para poder seguir haciendo algo que amo tanto, como escribir historias, o escribir en general.**_

 _ **Y ya dicho esto, y volviendo a las pistas, siempre he dicho que no dejaría jamás una historia inconclusa, así que espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo. Yo lo amé a ratos, lo odié a otros, pero al final decidí que lo que salió es lo que debe ser y que a fin de cuentas, la historia hacia adelante ya está clara para mí, así que tenía que dejar de quebrarme tanto la cabeza con el proceso.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y sobre todo a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar esta historia que hago con tanto cariño y que me alegra tanto la existencia. Que en el tiempo que he estado más "flojita" para escribir, más me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que adoro crear.**_

 _ **Les andaré respondiendo los reviews por interno, como siempre, y quienes han dejado comentario sin cuenta, les aprovecho de decir por acá que también me hacen el día con sus comentarios, ideas, críticas en buena onda, sospechas y teorías sobre lo que se viene.**_

 _ **Así que eso, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	15. Reencuentros

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **15º "Reencuentros."**

.

.

 **Minako**

Escuchaba una y otra vez sus palabras repitiéndose en mi cabeza, y debí preguntarme, de nuevo, si esto era un sueño o realidad. Yaten intentó convencerme que su presencia era real, que estaba lejos del peligro y que aquí y ahora era lo que importaba. Pero saber que Serena había aparecido era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Tan bueno, que temí nuevamente despertar de pronto encerrada en casa de Saijo.

¿Había llegado al fin el momento por el que tanto esperé? Toda la lucha de estos meses, las dificultades, habían llegado a su fin, el obtener lo bueno que deseé que llegara. De acuerdo, esto sí parecía ser realidad.

Pero algo en mi cuerpo sentía otra cosa, la sensación era similar a la que he tenido por la madrugada en el último tiempo, saber que el sol saldrá y no podré estar fuera sintiéndolo sobre mí. Los brazos de Yaten me rodeaban, y era la única sensación de seguridad que tenía, porque aparte de eso, lo demás seguía siendo una jaula, sólo que las dueñas de esta jaula parecía ser diferentes.

No sé qué hago aquí, qué es lo que quiere Lita de mí o lo que deba decirme. Pero nada de eso debería importarme, aunque mi cabeza seguía siendo un lío lleno de información que no comprendía, ahora más que nunca deseaba salir de aquí.

Yaten sabía dónde estaba Serena.

Apenas lo dijo, me sentí tan impactada que fui incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. No pregunté cómo lo había hecho, ni dónde se encontraba en este momento. Lo que quise saber por meses, al fin tenía respuesta.

Él enseguida prometió que me llevaría lo antes posible, pero también pidió que siguiera durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía cerrar los ojos sabiendo que al fin vería a mi hermana? No quería esperar a que él decidiera que era tiempo, no podía. Era aún de noche, y quizá la oscuridad podía darnos ventaja.

Pero tampoco podía forzarlo a hacer todo a mi antojo, eso nos había metido en demasiados problemas.

—Yaten —le hablé al fin—. ¿Cómo pasó? No sabía que la buscabas, ibas a ayudarme, pero no tenías cómo saber por dónde buscar.

—Nunca dejarás de ser impaciente, ¿no es así? —respondió enseguida, al parecer ninguno podía dormir.

Cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, porque sentí mi cuerpo temblar, estando tan asustada por lo que iba a pasar. Tenía miedo de salir de estas paredes y ver las calles, tenía miedo de que Saijo nos encontrara antes de ver a Serena. Pero debía enfrentar todo esto ahora.

Yaten me apretó contra su cuerpo, intentando calmarme quizá.

—Debes tranquilizarte. Iremos ahora, antes que noten que no estamos, pero necesito saber que estarás bien al salir de aquí —pidió.

Respiré profundo, intentando dejar a un lado los fantasmas que venían persiguiéndome. Ahora estaban pasando cosas buenas, no podía permitir que el tiempo de encierro me siguiera atormentando.

—No te alejes, estoy…—murmuré. Estaba ansiosa, pero no quería decírselo. No quería admitir que ahora que estaba completamente consciente que había logrado salir, seguía temiendo.

Pero él lo entendía, supongo que de alguna forma siempre me comprende.

—Nunca más te va a hacer daño —aseguró, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Me pareció tan seguro en sus palabras, hasta que apartó la mirada, y fue la primera vez que le vi inseguro. Le tomó un instante volver a mirarme.

—Antes de salir, necesito saber algo —dijo serio.

Sólo asentí, pero él permaneció en silencio un instante, sin dejar de mirarme, hasta que de alguna forma las palabras salieron arrebatadas de su boca.

—Ace me visitó, y dijo que estás embarazada —soltó de pronto.

¿Qué? Yo no…

¿Por qué Saijo buscaría a Yaten para decirle algo así?

—¿Es verdad? Necesito saber si lo estás, necesito saber si es mío —insistió con urgencia.

La intensidad de su mirada me quemaba, y yo no tenía idea qué estaba pasando.

Yo nunca había hecho una prueba, ni tenía algún indicio de que lo estuviera. Pero tampoco se todas las cosas que Saijo me hizo. Hubo muchas veces en que despertaba tan agotada de mis intentos de escapar, que él ya estaba allí mirándome. ¿Y si hizo alguna prueba mientras yo dormía? No tenía piquetes de agujas, que yo recordara.

—No lo sé —respondí, apartando la mirada de él—. Intenté cuidarme, contigo, con él. No he sentido nada extraño en mi cuerpo, ningún cambio que pudiese ser por eso, supongo.

¿Qué más podía decir? Yo no tenía idea de todos los síntomas. He pasado tiempo sin comer, durmiendo mal, enfrentándome a Saijo físicamente, y quizá eso podría ocultar si tenía algo más. Pero no podía pasarnos esto, no ahora que todo comenzaba a ordenarse.

—Dijo que protegería a su futura esposa y su hijo. Estaba tan seguro de que era suyo— agregó.

—Nunca noté que hiciera pruebas —dije despacio, intentando recordar algo que me diera una pista para responderle con seguridad.

—Está jugando con nosotros, siempre lo hace.

Así es, Saijo siempre jugaba, y hasta ahora había salido ganando casi siempre, nosotros éramos los que sufrimos las consecuencias de perder ante él.

Me aparté de Yaten de pronto, no pudiendo aguantar su toque porque me sentía tan sucia. De a poco tomaba el peso de mi situación actual, y cada vez me parecía que había fallado.

Creí que Yaten estaba muerto, y aun cuando permanecía constantemente en mi cabeza, intenté matar a Saijo, me acosté con él, hice tantas cosas que no debí, sólo por sobrevivir, por lograr escapar.

—Mina, podemos comprar un test casero —ofreció, aunque no parecía estar más tranquilo—. Vamos a resolverlo.

Intentó tocar mi brazo, pero lo quité enseguida. Tenía que alejarlo de mí porque no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, Yaten había sido tan bueno conmigo. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón, al menos no la más importante.

Si era cierto que yo estaba embarazada y era de Saijo, Yaten iba a sentirse herido. Y si la noticia no lo hacía, sería ese maldito psicópata. Me repitió tantas veces su promesa de que cada persona que me apartara de su lado, terminaría muerta, que no podía evitar pensar que era lo que venía. Y yo no quería volver a escuchar que Yaten había muerto.

—No me toques —pedí, arrinconándome en la cama, lo más lejos posible.

—Todo estará bien —me dijo, pero no parecía convencido.

—No, no lo estará. Aléjate de mí, no me toques, no quiero que estés aquí, no quiero que estés cerca de mí —pedí y cerré mis ojos.

No quería nada más en la vida que abrazarlo y quedarme allí, pero no podía, no iba a poner su vida en peligro nunca más.

—Mina, ven aquí —exigió, antes de obligarme a estar a su lado, intenté soltarme, pero Yaten no lo permitió.

Sentí nuevamente las lágrimas salir, estando tan asustada de que en cualquier momento Saijo apareciera, destruyendo todo lo que creí que estaba bien.

—Déjame, por favor, tienes que irte, tienes que alejarte de todo esto, por favor, suéltame —sollocé.

—No.

—Él va a matarte, no quiero que te haga daño, él va a matarte si sabe que estás aquí conmigo —solté angustiada.

Sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes, y mi cuerpo estaba tan lastimado como para intentar pelear con él. Logré mantener el control por tanto tiempo, ante el miedo de dar un paso en falso ante Saijo, y ahora no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

—Escúchame —susurró sobre mi cabello, manteniéndome firme contra él—. Hay mucho que aún no sabes, pero debes estar segura que estás a salvo.

—Quiero que tú estés a salvo —respondí de vuelta, levantando mi rostro para mirarle a la cara. Era tan importante para mí que Yaten siguiera bien.

Él sonrió y cerré mis ojos cuando besó mi frente. Quería creerle, quería con todo mi corazón confiar en que sólo vendrían tiempos buenos. Y aún cuando no podía estar segura, elegí hacerle caso.

—No tengo ropa para ti, pero está algo mío aquí —anunció, saliendo de la cama para buscar algo para mí.

Él ya estaba vestido, así que se apuró en darme algo, y ayudar a que lo pusiera sobre lo que ya me abrigaba. Su ropa seguía quedándome grande, pero era tan reconfortante sentir su aroma sobre mí.

Aun cuando él intentaba hacer más cómodos mis movimientos, podía notar que no le era tan fácil moverse. Su brazo estaba aún adolorido, por más que Yaten trataba de ocultarlo.

Salimos de allí con cuidado, hasta que subimos al auto y partimos donde sea que está Serena.

Las luces de la ciudad eran tan hipnóticas, como si fuera la primera vez que veía este paisaje. Fue liberador al fin ver las calles, sentir que era una realidad y de verdad estaba fuera del juego de Saijo. Era un alivio al temor de volver a verlo, a que sus palabras fueran cierto y yo tuviera un hijo suyo en mí.

Repasé cada momento que podía recordar, intentando adivinar la verdad. Debía existir alguna pista sobre de qué trataba todo esto, porque no parecía al azar, nada de lo que Saijo hacía era al azar. Él se acostaba conmigo cuando lo deseaba, pero antes de que me llevara a su casa para encerrarme, cada vez que estuve con él, se cuidó. Imagino que es extremadamente calculador sobre dónde anda repartiendo herederos. Pero no hubo una sola vez en que lo hiciéramos sin cuidado.

Otra cosa era sobre el tiempo que estuve encerrada, porque no lo recordaba del todo, mi mente estaba tan perdida sobre todo lo que allí pasó. Pero creo que no hubo siempre cuidado. Y de ser así, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que él pudiera asegurar que yo esperaba un hijo.

Lo pensé de nuevo, pareciéndome cada vez menos probable. Eran movimientos de un juego, era un pase de seguridad para Saijo. Dijo que volvería a él siempre, ¿y qué mejor razón para hacerme volver que decirle a todo el mundo que espero un hijo suyo?

Además, había ido directamente a buscar a Yaten, para contarle la noticia, mientras a mi me tenía encerrada, repitiéndome una y otra vez que le había matado. Todos eran movimientos diseñados para asegurarse que yo nunca corte el lazo enfermo con el que me tenía atada a él.

Eso era, y de pronto fue claro para mí cuál era la jugada para atraerme. La noticia del embarazo era una carnada que yo no iba a tomar.

—No lo estoy —dije de pronto a Yaten, aun mirando la ciudad—. Tomaremos el test casero, pero estoy segura que él quiere encontrar la forma de que yo vuelva a su lado. Y no voy a caer esta vez. Nunca más voy a volver allí.

Lo miré y sonreí, era un alivio necesario que nacía de ver con claridad lo que intentaba hacerme, de no enredarme una vez más en sus garras y ponernos en una situación peligrosa. Quizá al fin había aprendido cómo funcionaba la lógica enferma de Saijo, y eso ahora tenía que ser una ventaja.

Sé que Yaten no estará completamente en paz hasta que compremos esa prueba, pero necesitaba darle una calma real, ahora que íbamos a encontrarnos con Serena.

Y apenas podía creerlo, estábamos en camino a ver a mi hermana, al fin tendría lo que más deseé.

—¿Está ella bien? ¿Alguien le ha lastimado? —pregunté de pronto.

—Está muy bien, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero mejor cuando lleguemos —respondió.

—Es todo tan confuso —admití, mirando nuevamente a través de la ventana, quería volver a abrirme, necesitaba decírselo a él—. Estar fuera, esa duda que metió en nuestras cabezas del supuesto embarazo, no estar todo el tiempo controlando lo que hago o digo, que Serena esté tan cerca en este instante.

—Siempre has estado un poco loca —bromeó.

Era tan bueno que él conservara un poco de buen humor. Y solía ser al revés, siendo yo la bromista ante Yaten. Pero también sé que de los dos, él siempre ha sido quien puede mantener su cabeza en orden ante los problemas. Quería mi humor de vuelta, pero supongo que es demasiado pronto para que todo mi ser vuelva a la normalidad.

Miré a Yaten conduciendo, sabiendo que me faltaría vida para retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Todo lo que es para mí.

—Yaten…—le llamé, queriendo hacerle saber lo mucho que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Pero él desvió el auto, llevando mi atención hacia el lugar escondido donde estacionó.

—Hemos llegado —anunció.

Bajé del auto intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Cada paso que dábamos era un poco de aire que me abandonaba, tan ansiosa por llegar pronto y verla. Yaten tomó mi mano, infundiéndome valor una vez llegamos frente a la puerta a la que él llamó.

Los segundos parecieron eternos y sólo sentía su mano acariciando la mía, y mi corazón bombeando fuerte, retumbando los latidos en mis oídos. Serena estaba tras esa puerta, mi hermana al fin estaría a mi lado, y estaba a salvo, fuera de las manos de cualquier enfermo que quisiera hacerle daño.

¿Estaría ella enojada porque demoré tanto en volver a verla? ¿Estaría así de nerviosa por reencontrarnos? ¿Su pelo habrá crecido tan rápido como siempre? Hace mucho no la peinaba, y siempre me gustó lo linda que se veía con cualquier idea loca que yo hiciera con su pelo rubio y largo.

Un chico abrió la puerta, pero no pude siquiera preguntarme quién era, no me importó, porque apenas nos hizo pasar, la vi allí de pie. Sus ojos impresionados me miraban, y podía reconocer esa expresión en cualquier lugar.

Serena estaba feliz, tanto como yo, porque después de tanto tiempo, estábamos juntas.

Me solté de Yaten, apurándome hasta llegar hacia ella y envolverla en mis brazos, no queriendo nunca más en la vida soltarla.

—Al fin, estás aquí, estás bien —murmuré—. Te quiero tanto.

Creo que nunca nos habíamos abrazado tan fuerte, así como tampoco habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separadas. Todo lo que ha ocurrido puedo olvidarlo, sólo porque tenía la certeza que Serena estaba aquí y a salvo.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

No creo haber visto antes a Mina tan feliz, como en el instante en que llegó hasta Serena y se abrazaron. Sonreí, sabiendo que había valido la pena, no me importaba tener que pasar por todo esto de nuevo, con tal de ver esa imagen ante mis ojos.

Tanto tiempo y aquí estábamos, yo junto a mi hermano desaparecido, viéndolas a ellas al fin reunirse. Sé que no es aun todo perfecto, pero al menos habíamos logrado lo más importante.

Era una victoria, porque Ace, con todo el daño que ha hecho, jamás podrá competir con la felicidad de Mina al tener de vuelta a su hermana.

Había tanto que decir, tantas explicaciones, pero no podíamos romper este instante, y al parecer Seiya pensaba igual, porque tomó mi brazo, apartándome de allí para llevarme hacia la habitación.

Después de todo, nosotros también teníamos mucho que resolver.

Di una última mirada a Mina, quedando grabada en mí su sonrisa en medio de las lágrimas que caían de su rostro, sin dejar de abrazar a Serena. Aunque no pude dejar de estar preocupado, porque lo poco que Mina y yo hemos hablado, siento que su cabeza está algo desordenada.

Sí, siempre ha tenido la cabeza en cualquier lugar, pero el tiempo que estuvo encerrada, todo lo que Ace pudo hacer, me parece que mucho de lo que dice y hace es errático. Espero que tener a Serena cerca le ayude a volver a la normalidad.

Seiya cerró la puerta, y cuando lo miré fue obvio para mí que ver feliz a su novia era también su felicidad. Supongo que tenía mi misión cumplida, en este lugar todos parecían felices.

—Al fin lo logramos —dijo calmo—. Parece mentira verlas así, pero estoy tan contento.

—Era tiempo, ya ha sido demasiado lo que han pasado —agregué, pero no quería comenzar a emocionarme en exceso. Seiya ya me había repetido tantas veces que necesitaba de mi cabeza centrada, y ahora que Mina no estaba en peligro, supuse que sería más fácil pensar con claridad y resolver lo que nos quedaba por delante.

—Y aún queda mucho por enfrentar. ¿Mina sabe algo? —preguntó.

—No, Lita no ha ido a vernos, salimos a escondidas —le informé—. ¿Serena tomó una decisión?

Seiya asintió, aunque al parecer no estaba tan contento sobre eso.

—Volveremos allá con ustedes, quiere conocer a su familia, saber la verdad. Además, creo que será mejor si Serena y Mina están juntas cuando se reúnan con las demás —explicó.

No me sorprendió, cualquier persona en el lugar de Serena habría decidido lo mismo. Ella ha vivido años sin saber quiénes eran las personas en la fotografía que ocultó su madre, y ahora al menos tendría a alguien de su sangre en frente.

Si es que Serena era hija de Ikuko.

Pronto todos sabríamos qué estaba pasando. Porque imagino que Lita al fin va a abrir la boca y dirá todo lo que está ocultando.

Pero las Aino no eran las únicas que nos tenían hasta el cuello, lamentablemente. Y tenía que asegurarme que lo que ocurría en la sala, se mantuviera intacto, que ellos continuaran a salvo.

—¿No hay nuevos sobresaltos por Diamante? —quise saber.

Después de todo el exceso de información que teníamos que darnos el uno al otro, y de que calmé un poco mi ansiedad, comenzamos a ordenar todo lo que pasaba. Estos días, antes de liberar a Mina, con Seiya pudimos despejar varias dudas que teníamos, y eso partía desde el inicio.

Era claro que Ace había sido quien planeó todo esto, pero eso no quitaba a Diamante del mapa, porque cuando Seiya acudió a mí desesperado, era porque él le había encontrado. Diamante, quizá sin tener idea que su amigo se había adelantado, seguía buscando a su adorada Serena. Y ahora que sabía que andaba cerca, había aumentado sus esfuerzos.

Taiki no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero ayudaba a mantener a Seiya aquí a salvo. Me pregunté, de hecho, si realmente nuestro hermano mayor era tan ignorante de lo que le ocultábamos. Parte de mí creía que él prefirió hacer que nada pasaba, para exponernos menos ante las Aino.

Y yo me preguntaba cómo iba a tomarse la noticia de que hemos estado escondiéndole que Mina y Serena eran parte de la familia para la que trabajaba. Porque hasta ahora, se supone que él sólo creía que eran un par de hermanas que por coincidencia habían llamado nuestra atención y nos tenían perdiendo el tiempo.

Quizá algún día Taiki comprenderá la importancia de cuidar de otra persona. O quizá yo comienzo ahora a entender que él hizo todo lo que hizo, porque era cierto que quiso protegernos.

—Diamante Black tiene a mucha gente tras Serena —le recordé, no queriendo que Seiya, ante el reencuentro, bajara las defensas.

Y yo esperaba no bajar las defensas y dejar desprotegido a este imbécil enamorado que tengo como hermano.

Sé que la quiere, pero arrancar con ella de las garras de tanta gente poderosa, ¿no es acaso una estupidez?

—Huir no ha sido tu decisión más inteligente —solté sin poder evitarlo.

—Seguro, ¿será que no te has dado cuenta que hiciste lo mismo? —devolvió.

—Nunca he huido —me defendí.

—Mina y tu huyeron de Ace, fuiste a la cabaña después del ataque, y él pudo hacerte daño, y podría seguir dándote una larga lista para que entiendas de una vez que no lo has hecho todo bien —me reclamó—. Pero que uno sólo hace las cosas por proteger a quien ama.

Me quedé en silencio. De acuerdo, no he tomado las mejores decisiones, pero tampoco he estado en la posición más cómoda. Seiya no comprende que he sido presionado hacia todas direcciones, hacia los Black, las Aino, evitando a Ace, mientras él sólo estaba fuera de aquí, siendo protegido por Taiki.

—Supongo que tu estupidez a veces se me contagia —respondí malhumorado.

Seiya se rió un momento, quizá nunca cambie su gusto por sacarme de mis casillas.

—Entonces irnos a donde las Aino es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este instante —no podía creer que estaba diciendo eso. Pero tenía que darle crédito a Lita por haber sacado a Mina a salvo.

—Allí podrá estar Serena a salvo de Diamante —agregó, pero lo miré dudando, porque ambos sabíamos que esa seguridad no era del todo cierta—. Sé lo que piensas.

—Entonces no intentes engañarte a ti mismo. Si Lita confirma que ellas son su familia, y cualquiera de esos dos imbéciles se entera, van a esforzarse aún más es llevárselas —aseguré.

¿Qué mejor para Ace y Diamante que las chicas que tanto les atraen sean parte de una familia poderosa? La familia que fue la última dueña de la espada Mina tenía que robar porque Ace se lo pidió.

Pensé nuevamente en la duda, y la seguridad de Mina a que era una mentira inventada por Ace. Si él sabía de su origen, haría todo lo posible por asegurarse de tenerla para él.

Quería comprar lo antes posible ese maldito test y salir de la incertidumbre. Pero si ella decía que era un juego más, probablemente tenía razón. La cabeza de Mina aún anda algo perdida, pero creo que nadie mejor que ella, puede comprender en este momento la forma de actuar de ese psicópata.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mi hermano—. ¿Mina te dijo si es cierto lo del embarazo?

—Ella cree que es mentira, parte de un plan de Ace para retenerla. Aun debemos asegurarnos —expliqué—. Espero que ella tenga razón.

—También yo —agregó y siguió mirándome, demasiado incisivo—. ¿Qué más pasa ahora? Traes una cara terrible, no pareciera que al fin reunimos a Serena y Mina.

Estaba contento por eso, pero lamentablemente la vida no era sólo sobre ellas.

—No es algo de ahora, es más bien lo de siempre. Una vez se sepa toda la verdad, tengo que hacerme cargo del otro problema —le recordé.

—Kakyuu —adivinó.

—Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ella, pero hay cosas de las que no tienes idea —inicié—. Cuando me fue a ver, antes de ser dado de alta, dijo algo sobre el desafío que yo era, a diferencia de ti, supongo que eres más fácil.

Me miró algo molesto.

—Me maravilla porqué es que tú estás comprometido con ella, si yo soy el fácil —atacó.

—Porque creí que estaba ayudándote —respondí honesto, pero no era momento para discutir.

—¿Vamos a volver a hablar de eso? Lo importante es saber qué quieren de ti.

—Y de ti —aclaré—. Creo que no importa mucho si eres tú o yo, que servimos de algo, pero no sé de qué. No tenemos ningún poder real.

Seiya se quedó en silencio un momento, no pareciendo encontrar alguna respuesta. Era difícil adivinar qué querían Zafiro y Kakyuu de nosotros, pero teníamos que ser más astutos que ellos.

—¿Crees que podamos pedir ayuda a las Aino? —propuso.

—No creo que tengan alguna razón para cuidar nuestra espalda —respondí.

—Taiki trabaja para ellas, también lo hizo nuestro padre —insistió mi hermano, así que supuse que debía ser más claro sobre las razones.

—Seiya, cuando Ami y Rei se enteren que les oculté lo que sabía, no me querrán allí durante mucho tiempo —le expliqué.

De hecho no me parecería raro que ordenaran que me corten la cabeza, si por mucho menos han puesto un arma en la cabeza de Mina y me han torturado. Sé que no tengo derecho a elegir por ellas, pero parte de mí quisiera que Mina y Serena jamás entraran a esa casa, que de alguna forma Lita dijera que en realidad no son su familia.

Pero no puedo manejar nada de lo que pase en adelante, sólo asegurarme de que estén a salvo. Y aún tenía a Seiya de mi lado.

—No le quites los ojos de encima a Mina, suele hacer estupideces, y cuando sepa la verdad, estará muy confundida —pedí.

—¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Desde que despertó, mucho de lo que dice no tiene sentido, pasó tanto tiempo encerrada, y Ace con sus juegos mentales, debió tratar de volverla loca. Está asustada aun, a ratos quiere tener a alguien cerca, luego quiere alejarse. Su mirada cuando veníamos en camino era tan distinta a la que solía tener —expliqué, sintiéndome tan preocupado—. Espero que ordene su cabeza lo antes posible, pero saber qué pasó con su familia, va a alterarla, a ella quizá más que a Serena, porque te tiene a ti.

—Y Mina te tiene a ti, estarás a su lado cuando vayamos, vas a estar ahí para sostenerla —aseguró.

—No lo creo —respondí, tenía que decirle a Seiya lo que quería hacer—. Kakyuu sabe algo, y lo que sea que es, debo hacer que hable lo antes posible.

—¿Pretendes volver allá? No te van a dejar salir, van a hacer que te cases con ella —me echó en cara.

—Lo sé. Prometió que al casarnos, iba a decirme la verdad —le conté. No había que ser un genio para saber que ir donde los Black, era un riesgo enorme.

—Olvídalo, no te dejaré ir allí y que te cases sólo por saber algo que no tenemos idea si es útil.

—¿Crees que no tiene importancia la razón por la que nos querían atrapar a ti o a mí?

—Me da igual la razón, no quiero saberlo si el precio es tu libertad —respondió seguro—. Si intentas ir, le diré a Minako.

Sonreí.

—Ella no tiene alguna forma de obligarme a no ir —devolví. ¿Qué pretendía Seiya? Mina tiene mucho más en la cabeza ahora como para ocuparse de retenerme.

—Te necesitará más que nunca, me estás diciendo que no está bien. ¿Qué pretendes? —quiso saber.

Entiendo su enojo, porque cree que soy un inconsciente igual que él, que hago todo por impulso y no mido las consecuencias. Pero está equivocado, así que comprendí que lo mejor era que Seiya supiera mi verdadera razón para ir allí.

—Todos nosotros hemos huido de alguien, que de alguna forma ha puesto en riesgo al resto —inicié—. Que Diamante los persiga pone en riesgo a Mina, incluso a mí. Cuando Mina huyó de Ace, él me disparó. No voy a esperar a que un día lleguen los Black a hacerles daño porque yo estoy huyendo de ellos.

Seiya me miró, al fin comprendiendo, pero también vi la culpa en sus ojos.

—Fui yo quien huyó, debería ser quien dé la cara.

—Ya es tarde, estoy atado a ellos. Déjame solucionarlo por mi cuenta, lo único que debe importarte ahora, son las dos personas que están al otro lado de la puerta —insistí. Necesitando saber que Seiya iba a cumplir.

—¿Qué voy a decirle a Mina? Apenas me conoce.

—Le he dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, más que nada que eres una molestia en mi vida —admití—. Pero de alguna forma ella sabe que eres de confianza.

—Porque sabe que no harías todo lo que has hecho, si no quisieras a tu hermano —agregó.

De acuerdo, es cierto, pero ese no es el punto, así que no necesito comenzar con esta conversación emotiva sobre nuestra relación de hermanos.

—Necesito que entiendas que no estoy haciendo una tontería, que es porque necesito asegurarme que estarán seguros —expresé.

—Lo sé —aceptó—. Pero creo que hay otra forma.

—Claro, podemos juntarnos a tomar el té con Kakyuu y su padre y tener una charla sobre sus intenciones —respondí molesto.

—Yaten, ¿tienes que ser tan idiota todo el tiempo? Podemos resolverlo, que vayas allá, pero de una forma segura.

Resoplé agotado, Seiya no tiene idea de cómo funciona esta gente.

—Habla —le dije, para escuchar qué estúpida fantasía estaba inventándose para creer que había una forma segura de salir de esto.

—Mientras las Aino resuelven sus asuntos, estaremos en esa casa con Taiki. Quizá ellas no te ayuden, pero él es nuestro hermano, podemos juntos encontrar alguna forma —propuso.

Quise reírme en su cara ante tanta inocencia, pero la verdad es que algo de razón tenía. No quería involucrar a alguien más, pero Taiki siempre estaba repitiendo que sólo quería protegernos. Quizá esta era la forma de que lo demostrara, que juntos creáramos un plan seguro para obtener respuestas de los Black, y de una vez sacarnos de encima su constante amenaza.

—De acuerdo —respondí, dándole al fin la razón—. No haré alguna cosa hasta que podamos hablar los tres. Ahora enfoquémonos en lo que pasará al regresar a esa casa.

Quisiera ser adivino, poder ver cómo resultaría la vida de aquí en adelante. Nada de lo que está pasando está en mis manos, e intento mantener el máximo de control posible, pero no se puede.

Puedo mantener a Seiya informado de los movimientos de Diamante, pero no asegurarle que nunca más les molestará. Y sólo espero que las Aino puedan ser una real seguridad para que ni Diamante ni Ace vuelvan a acercarse.

Mi hermano cree que es una locura intentar obtener información de Kakyuu, pero no quiero subestimarla, ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo. Y no quiero que una amenaza más caiga sobre nosotros.

Puede que Seiya, Serena, incluso Mina, crean que ahora que estamos bajo el mismo techo, todo ha acabado. Pero yo creo que hay mucho que está recién comenzando, y no va a ser fácil lidiar con todo lo que está a punto de salir a la luz.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Apenas podía creer la imagen ante mis ojos, el rostro de mi hermana lleno de emoción al estar juntas nuevamente. Y a cada instante necesitaba volver a abrazarla, sólo por asegurarme que esto era real, que no iba a perderla nuevamente.

Era Serena, y por más que lo repetía, me costaba creerlo.

Lo otro que me costaba creer, era que el chico del que tanto escribió mi hermana en secreto, era el hermano de Yaten.

La vida había tenido una forma muy cruel de reunirnos, aunque sería muy malagradecida si me quejara en este instante. Hay tanto que no comprendía aún, y eso que Serena había intentado explicarme lo mejor posible.

Seguíamos bajo demasiadas amenazas, pero hasta ahora habían podido mantenerse a salvo, y al parecer el enojo entre Yaten y Seiya había disminuido bastante.

—¿Qué hay de Diamante? —quise saber.

—Yaten dice que creías que él me tuvo prisionera, pero nunca lo vi, hasta que regresé —explicó—. Me vio con Seiya y ha estado buscándome, pero estamos a salvo, creo.

Eso esperaba, que nadie pusiera otra vez sus manos sobre ella, que pudiera ser feliz. Y lo único que podía imaginar, es que teníamos que salir de este lugar lo antes posible.

¿Por qué Yaten no me había dicho que sabía todo esto? Tengo tantas preguntas que no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Así que Seiya es tu novio —comenté torpe.

—Es un gran hombre, quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero quería que fuera especial, eres mi única familia, la única cuya aprobación me importa —se disculpó.

—¿Y crees que si alguien te hace feliz no voy a aprobarlo? —pregunté confundida.

—No es eso, jamás creí que rechazaras a Seiya, sólo estaba nerviosa —admitió, luego volviendo a sonreír—. Ya da igual, estamos juntas.

Es cierto, y tendremos mucho tiempo para dedicarnos a explicar todo lo que aun nos cuesta entender, pero tenía que ser lejos, no entre estas paredes.

—Aun me cuesta creer que sea real, y estoy tan feliz —admití contenta, pero debí ser realista, nuestra felicidad del momento no iba a protegernos por siempre—. Pero debemos salir de aquí, buscar un lugar seguro donde vivir nuestras vidas.

—¿Es por lo que te hicieron? —preguntó de pronto.

Serena tomó mi mano, revisando donde mis muñecas estaban aún heridas. Había olvidado por completo que estoy lastimada, y no quería ver preocupación en su rostro, no ahora que ya todo estaba bien, o al menos mejor que antes.

—Olvídalo, tenemos mucho que planear —le pedí, apartando sus manos de mis heridas.

—No, Mina —me cortó—. Vi a Yaten herido cuando te llevaron, y ha pasado tiempo desde eso, puedo ver que te lastimaron y no lo dices. ¿No confías acaso en mí?

Aparté la mirada avergonzada, nada justifica el daño que Saijo me ha hecho, pero debo admitir que hay culpa del daño que le hizo a Yaten, yo y mi estupidez de buscar ayuda con alguien tan retorcido. Además, esta conversación no debía ser sobre lo que pasó mientras estaba encerrada. Sólo quería saber si mi hermana y yo podíamos partir de cero.

—No quiero recordar esos días —admití.

—¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? —insistió.

Me hizo desear morir, porque era una mejor opción que seguir allí con él.

—Cualquier cosa que haya pasado, lo vale por tenerte aquí a mi lado —respondí segura, volviendo a mirarla—. Eres lo más importante para mí, y sólo quiero que estés a salvo y seas feliz.

Serena me envolvió en sus brazos, y me sentí en casa. Nada había cambiado entre nosotras a pesar del tiempo, y parecía que ya no podían doler las heridas cuando la tenía cerca. Ella fue siempre lo único que me importó en la vida, la razón por la que luché a diario.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y vi salir de allí a Seiya. Parecía relajado, quizá porque por primera vez me fijé en él con detenimiento. Debe ser una buena persona, si mi hermana confía tanto en él, si lo ama y decidió que podía ayudarla a alejarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, es por quien Yaten lo arriesgó todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él apareciera también allí, lo miré por un instante, queriendo adivinar en sus ojos porqué me ocultó tantas cosas, o qué iba a pasar ahora con nosotros, las cuatro personas que estábamos allí presentes.

Yaten no quitó sus ojos de mí, parecía aun preocupado, pero no entendía por qué, si ahora al fin podemos concentrarnos en sólo una cosa, que es liberarlo de los Black.

—Mina, ahora sí podemos hacerlo —me habló Serena, llamando mi atención.

No comprendí a qué se refería, hasta que se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Seiya para acercarlo hacia donde yo permanecía sentada. Lo miré y sonreí, poniéndome de pie para darle un abrazo, antes de que mi hermana dijera alguna otra cosa.

—Gracias —murmuré sincera—. No tienes idea lo que significa para mí todo lo que has hecho. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo.

Me aparté sonriendo, y adoré la mirada que ellos compartieron. Podía ahora asegurar que jamás en la vida vi esa mirada en el rostro de mi hermana, y que Seiya, al parecer, era totalmente digno de su amor.

—Es bueno al fin conocerte, Serena siempre habla de ti, también Yaten —agregó.

No pude evitar mirarlo de nuevo, preguntándome qué cosas decía él sobre mí. ¿Serían buenas? O quizá le dijo lo desordenada que soy, o lo mal que cocino. Aunque esos detalles también pudo decírselos mi hermana.

—Y ahora que te he presentado a Seiya como mi novio, ¿no es hora de que hagas lo mismo? —me dijo Serena, echándole una mirada a Yaten.

Quise responder, pero me quedé un momento en silencio, no sabiendo qué decirle.

No puedo negar las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros, pero de ello no tiene idea mi hermana, tampoco Seiya. Sé que creen que tenemos una historia similar a la de ellos, pero no es así. Y no puedo pretender que Yaten y yo hemos tenido el romance con el que Serena sueña.

—Yo no soy su novio —se adelantó él.

Enseguida mis ojos fueron hacia Yaten, procesando sus palabras.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera? Estuve hace algunas horas pidiéndole que se alejara de mí, que no quería verlo. Yaten ha sufrido las consecuencias de mis decisiones, y aun cuando antes de que me fuera con Saijo creí entender que podíamos tener una relación, él nunca me respondió algo concreto. Ahora sí tenía una respuesta de su parte.

No, no éramos novios, no éramos nada, e intenté no dejarle ver que me afectó escuchar su respuesta tan seca.

Debí ser una persona adulta y poner todo en su lugar, sobre todo mis emociones, que de por sí estaban alteradas por reencontrarme con mi hermana. Pero esto, el asunto con Yaten, era totalmente distinto, y no quería dejar que las ilusiones rotas me dominaran.

—Yaten se ha portado muy bien conmigo, gracias a él estamos juntas, es todo lo que importa —agregué, apartando la mirada.

Esperé que él no lo notara, que no me mirara siquiera, porque temí no ser tan buena ocultando lo que me pasaba. Para mi suerte, su teléfono sonó, haciéndolo apartarse.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota, no te preocupes —comentó Seiya, con humor.

Sólo sonreí, porque tampoco podía exigir otro trato de su parte. Me quedaba pretender que también me tomaba todo con humor.

Seiya se sentó junto a mi hermana, no soltando jamás su mano. Parecían tan acostumbrados el uno al otro, tan cómodos con su cercanía. Y era hermoso ver que estaba todo tan bien entre ellos. Supongo que es la recompensa a lo buena que siempre ha sido.

Quise preguntarle mucho a Seiya, pero no tenía idea dónde comenzar. Quizá por alguna historia de cuando reencontraron, si fue tan impáctante como cuando yo me enteré que Yaten era el hijo del policía que nos rescató.

—Lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre, Yaten me lo dijo. Era un hombre maravilloso —comenté.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué haces Seiya?

—Perder el tiempo y molestar a todos a su alrededor —se adelantó en responder Yaten, cuando regresó de su llamada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, notando que, a pesar del comentario burlón hacia su hermano, Yaten no traía buena cara.

—Lita llamó pensando que habíamos huido —nos informó—. Debemos ir allí, pero será por la noche, es más fácil entrar sin que el resto nos vea.

—De acuerdo, tenemos el resto del día entonces, antes de irnos —acordó Seiya.

—¿Por qué irían ustedes dos? —pregunté a mi hermana.

Ella miró a su novio y luego a Yaten, suspirando antes de volver a mí. Era obvio que algo más estaban ocultándome ellos tres, y me sentí harta de que siguieran apareciendo verdades.

—Ellas tienen respuestas sobre mamá, sobre su pasado —me dijo.

No era lo que esperaba escuchar, e intenté buscar una explicación, mirándolos a ellos, exigiéndoles de una vez soltar todo lo que sabían. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué las Aino sabrían algo de mamá?

Aunque éramos nosotras las que no teníamos idea qué había sido de ella antes de nuestro nacimiento. Siempre estuvimos bajo las excusas y las evasiones, y siendo tan pequeñas cuando ella murió, no teníamos manera de hacer que mamá nos contara un poco más de su vida, si ella no quería.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así? —pregunté a Yaten—. Sabías que el incendio no fue un accidente, siempre has estado ocultándome cosas, como que tenías a mi hermana cerca. ¿Por qué no hablaste?

Yaten guardó silencio. No estaba reclamándole, no estaba enojada, sólo quería comprender por qué era tan difícil decirme la verdad.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente qué ocurre —respondió Serena—. Pero al parecer no nos queda otra alternativa que ir a esa casa. Por favor no te enojes, sabes que jamás haría algo que te lastimara, no quise ocultarte información.

Y sé que tampoco Yaten me lastimaría, pero era agotador no pasar un instante sin que otro sobresalto apareciera.

—¿No creen que deberíamos comer algo? —interrumpió Seiya, calmando un poco el ambiente.

Era quizá hora de desayunar, aunque la verdad es que comería lo que sea. Intenté dejarme llevar por la idea hogareña que él tenía, y supuse que era la mejor forma de pasar este día juntos, antes de regresar a donde las Aino.

Yaten salió a comprar algunas cosas, alegando que de todos nosotros, era el que menos corría riesgo. De nada servía decirle que no estaba de acuerdo, porque obviamente él siempre hacía lo que quería.

Hablar con Serena y Seiya fue calmante, porque aun con el tiempo escondidos, parecía que nada de lo que ocurre había logrado ensuciar su relación. A mis ojos eran dos enamorados a los nada en el mundo podría separar, y era lo que merecían, así que me alegré.

Pero mi nube de tranquilidad sólo duró hasta que Yaten regresó de sus compras, llevándome hasta la habitación para tener algo de privacidad. Y no tuve que pensar demasiado qué era lo que él deseaba.

Ver ese test de embarazo en su mano me ponía muy nerviosa, aun cuando yo me sentía más segura que él de que todo esto era un juego de Saijo. Pero lo mejor era tener la prueba.

No dijimos alguna palabra, y quise creer que era la incertidumbre, pero Yaten estaba preocupado por algo más que sólo la idea de que podía estar embarazada, pero si él no quiere hablar, esta vez no voy a insistir. Lo único que yo podía darle era esta tranquilidad.

Me encerré en el pequeño baño, siguiendo las instrucciones e intentando no hacer nada mal. Había que esperar, y no quise salir de allí y pasar esos minutos junto a Yaten. No estaba enojada con él, pero a cada instante se hacía para mi más claro que teníamos que poner distancia. Había mucho más que resolver que nuestros asuntos amorosos, así que mas me valía poner mi cabeza en orden.

Salí unos minutos después con el test en mi mano, dándoselo para que no tuviera alguna duda.

—Negativo —le informé, mientras él lo miraba—. Nada me ata a Saijo, y nada te ata a mí.

—Mina, no es lo que quise decir —se disculpó.

Pero era innecesario.

—Si no logramos tener paz, vivir sin dejar de huir, vivir seguros de que no volverán a hacernos daño, ¿qué haría un bebé conmigo? Sufrir, estar en peligro. Si hubiera tenido un hijo de Saijo, sería un juguete mas para él. Si era tuyo, jamás estarías tranquilo —expliqué, queriendo que él entendiera que lo mejor que podía pasar era una falsa alarma—. Tu padre siempre te protegió, también mi madre me protegió, vivimos en un mundo tranquilo y normal, ¿no quisieras eso si algún día tienes un hijo?

—Sí, pienso igual que tú —aceptó.

—Qué bien —comenté, caminando hacia la puerta, pero sentí su mano tomar mi brazo, deteniéndome.

—¿Qué pasa? Si estás enojada, puedes decírmelo —pidió.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Jamás podría enojarme contigo —respondí segura.

Quizá era momento de que habláramos con más calma, teníamos el día para nosotros. Pero gran parte de mi sólo quería regresar junto a Serena, y recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Que me contara cada día que ha pasado con Seiya, y cómo fue que permanecieron todo este tiempo escondidos. Sólo espero que estas horas antes de regresar, no sean todo lo que tendremos juntas. A ratos, temo que la vida vuelva a arrebatármela.

Seiya abrió la puerta, avisándonos que ya tenía todo listo para comer, así que me solté de Yaten, caminando fuera de la habitación. Ya habría otro momento para dejar todo claro.

Sentarnos allí juntos fue maravilloso. Seiya y Serena jamás paraban de bromear, o tener esos pequeños detalles cariñosos entre ellos. Aun cuando mi hermana se ensuciaba la nariz con alguna comida, él estaba allí para tomar una servilleta y limpiarla.

Era todo lo contrario a la relación entre Yaten y Seiya, que nunca dejaban de molestarse, y entre comentarios pesados, y risas, era muy obvio porqué era tan importante su familia. Tantos años después de que estuvimos de niños bajo el mismo techo, allí estábamos, disfrutando de la comida como si fuera de este lugar nada existiera.

Quisiera quedarnos así por siempre, no salir de aquí a enfrentar lo que queda. Pero al menos ahora tenemos toda esta energía renovada, sólo por tener unas horas pretendiendo que éramos una familia feliz.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ir y venir de la casa de las Aino, que no fue difícil entrar de vuelta, aun cuando ahora éramos más los que teníamos que escondernos.

No vimos a alguien mientras metí a todos en la habitación que usaba, y creo que es lo mejor. Ya habrá tiempo para que Lita haga lo suyo, y para que Seiya y yo hablemos con Taiki.

Era ya muy tarde cuando entramos, así que no quedó más que acomodarnos para dormir. Ha sido un largo día, y Mina apenas ha descansado luego de escapar de Ace. Tampoco podía obligarla a recostarse un rato durante el día, cuando lo único que ella quería era estar con Serena, así que ahora al fin podía hacerla meterse a una cama y dormir.

Seiya y yo nos acomodamos en los sofás que allí había, mientras Mina y Serena se metieron a la cama. Me quedé despierto lo suficiente como para asegurarme que todos estaban descansando, pero había sido demasiado, y finalmente yo también cerré mis ojos.

Esperaba que ya no existieran pesadillas, que por esta noche ya no nos alcanzara ningún problema. Mañana iba a ser un día que definiría tanto, y esperé que lográsemos mantener la calma ante lo que sea que resultara de lo que Lita diga, y de la conversación con Taiki.

No sé cuantas horas habré dormido, pero me desperté sobresaltado, quizá incómodo por la posición en la que dormía. Pero enseguida noté que no era eso lo que me alertó.

Al mirar la cama, sólo Serena seguía allí dormida.

¿Cuán estúpida es Minako? Lita me pidió que cuidara que nadie saliera de aquí hasta que se reunieran por la mañana, y lo primero que hace esta loca es desaparecer.

Salí enseguida de allí, intentando no molestar a los otros dos, porque lo único que me faltaba era que despertaran y a Serena se le ocurriera que también quiere salir a buscar a su hermana. Ahí sí que nos descubre la casa entera.

Lo primero que hice fue salir fuera de la residencia, paseándome por los jardines hasta que la encontré sentada sobre el césped en un rincón de la propiedad, mirando el cielo. Al menos pude respirar un poco más aliviado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vuelve dentro —dije enseguida, llegando a su lado.

—Necesitaba aire, ver la noche, está muy bella —comentó, sin prestarme mucha atención.

—Vamos a la habitación —insistí.

—Ve tú —respondió.

—No te dejaré aquí sola.

—Entonces siéntate a mi lado —me pidió.

Resoplé frustrado, sabiendo que no había caso de intentar hacerla entrar en razón. Así que le hice caso, sentándome junto a ella, mirando el cielo para entender qué veía allí que le fascinaba tanto.

Entonces comprendí qué era: la libertad.

Desde que llegó aquí, desde que despertó, he intentado comprender qué pasa por su cabeza, queriendo ayudarla a sanar cualquier daño que Ace causara. Pero cada una de sus peticiones sin sentido cuando despertó, el mirar por la ventana del auto, comenzaban a tener sentido.

Mina había estado encerrada, y volver a meterla a una habitación sin dejarla salir, era demasiado. Aun cuando ella sabía que ya no estaba prisionera, la sensación de esas paredes a su alrededor, debía estar matándola.

—Ha sido un día muy agitado, apenas hemos tenido tiempo para decir algunas cosas —comentó, sin dejar de mirar el cielo estrellado.

—Tendremos tiempo.

—Quizá, pero quiero decirlo ahora —anunció, al fin mirándome a la cara.

Sus ojos eran tan intensos, que incluso siendo de noche podía sentir la fuerza en ellos. ¿Qué más podía quedar para decir? Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, tan fuerte, sólo porque ella me miraba.

—Hay mucho que me sigues ocultando, ¿no es así? —me acusó.

—Mina…

—No me dijiste que habías encontrado a Serena, no sé si habrían cambiado las cosas, pero lo sabías desde antes que Saijo me llevara. Sabías que las Aino algo tienen sobre mi madre, sabías todo y lo callaste —prosiguió.

—¿Vas a dejar que te explique? —pedí, intentando defenderme.

—No, no es necesario. Sólo querías darme una sorpresa —dijo simple, sonriendo.

La verdad es que sólo quería verla feliz. Y lo estaba ahora que tenía a su hermana, era todo lo que me importaba, así que no necesitaba decírselo. Pero ella sí tenía mucho que hablar, al parecer.

—Siempre arruino las cosas, y sólo querías evitar que hiciera estupideces, querías cuidarme y que todo saliera bien para mí —continuó—. No estoy reclamando, estoy agradeciendo porque eres maravilloso y de no ser por ti, no estaría con Serena.

Quise tanto tocarla, retenerla contra mí, besarla. Pero no sé porqué mi cuerpo no me dejaba. Quizá porque sé que si vuelvo a tenerla, no voy a querer apartarme. Así que era mejor que al menos siguiéramos hablando, diciendo al fin la verdad.

—Debí haberte protegido, evitar que Ace te hiciera daño —murmuré, porque ella estaba alabando a un héroe que no existe, al menos uno que fue incapaz de salvarla de todas las heridas que tenía su cuerpo, de todo el tormento que sigue llevando en su cabeza.

Mina se acercó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y debí cerrar mis ojos porque aun con el frío de la noche, el calor de su toque me quemaba. Y al volver a abrirlos, me quedé prendado de la vista ante mí, porque me parecía incluso más hermosa que antes, o quizá fue el tiempo que pasé sin verla.

—Nunca fue tu deber cuidar de mí, y lamento lo mucho que has salido dañado por mi culpa. No es necesario que te sientas con alguna obligación, no eres mi protector, no eres mi novio. Y quiero que seas libre de lo que sea que crees que me debes —explicó.

Y al fin la comprendí, era eso. Lo había notado en su mirada más temprano, cuando Serena quiso que fuésemos como ella y Seiya. Mina también me lo dijo antes de que se la llevaran, ella quería estar conmigo. Sin embargo, había estado todo el día tratando de apartarme.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Mina? —pregunté de una vez.

¿Y qué quería yo de ella? Me costaba poder comprenderlo, aun más poder expresárselo. Porque al menos en ese momento, sólo deseé que sus manos nunca se apartaran.

—Quiero que seas libre, que seas feliz. Deseo que no estés siempre pendiente de cuidar de alguien más —expresó sincera.

—Jamás lo he hecho —rebatí.

Ella sólo rió, no creyendo en mis palabras.

—Si no quieres darte cuenta, tienes un serio problema. Pero todo el tiempo cuidas a alguien, primero de Seiya, luego de mí —explicó—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tenía razón, y ya que parecía tenerlo tan claro, no intenté negárselo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo puedo pensar en otra cosa? Los Black matarían a Seiya si lo encuentran, y a diario pensaba en todo lo que Ace te hacía. Y si yo puedo hacer algo por evitar que los dañen, lo haré —dije con seguridad.

—No, ya no —refutó—. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, está resuelto, has vuelto a ver a tu hermano. Es tiempo de que te hagas cargo de los Black, de ser libre de ellos.

—Es lo que haré. Pero si necesitas algo, estaré cerca —le recordé.

—No lo necesito. Todo estará bien —dijo, pero no logró convencerme. Mina podía intentar mentirme y ocultar lo que le ocurría, pero no iba a lograrlo.

—¿Lo estará? Porque puedo ver el miedo en tus ojos, puedo ver que sigues huyendo, estás aun alterada —le presioné.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo —respondió testaruda.

—No hagas esto —pedí.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Evitarme, no decirme lo que te pasa —insistí.

—Yaten, no es necesario —continuó, haciéndome perder la paciencia.

Tenía que hacerla reaccionar.

—Creías que yo estaba muerto, y cuando al fin entendiste la verdad, seguías apartándome porque temes que Ace vuelva. Y no es sobre mí, es sobre ese miedo que traes encima a que él dañe a cualquier persona a tu alrededor. El miedo que tienes a estar encerrada, que te hizo venir aquí afuera, en vez de dormir en la habitación cuando estás tan cansada —solté, plantándole en la cara lo que pretendía seguir callando.

—Ya, no sigas —pidió, apartando la mirada dejando ir sus manos de mí, pero no iba a ganarme. Debería saber a estas alturas que si ella es terca, yo soy peor.

—Lo siento, seguiré, porque no es cualquier cosa lo que te ha pasado, y no quieres hablarlo. No quisiste decirlo a Serena, no quieres decírmelo, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir esperando.

—¡No tengo nada que decirte! —reclamó, moviéndose lejos de mi para ponerse de pie, pero no la dejé, tomando su brazo para devolverla a sentarse. Y pude ver su mirada enojada, pero tenía que hacerla hablar.

—Mina, sólo quiero ayudarte, dime que pasó —pedí más suave.

—No, no quiero hablar, déjame en paz —sollozó. No quería hacerla llorar, pero tampoco que siguiera adelante guardándoselo todo.

La abracé, sin poder contenerme más, si pudiera, tomaría todo lo que le duele, si eso le aliviaba.

—No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si debo presionarte tanto, pero verte mal me está matando —confesé.

Se apartó nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue para huir. Respiró profundo al mirarme, antes de volver a hablar.

—Temo que cuando sepas todo, no vuelvas a mirarme de la misma forma —admitió.

—Debes entender que nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa, Ace es un psicópata, te ha manipulado todo este tiempo, sólo querías defenderte —le calmé.

Pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho. Mina miró el suelo, conteniendo sus lágrimas, y al fin habló.

—Intenté matarlo —soltó de pronto. Y no supe qué responder a eso.

Mina era buena, sólo podía comprender que ella quisiera matar a Ace, porque el daño que le ha estado haciendo es profundo. Me costó tanto imaginarla fuera de la luz que siempre irradia, pero no podía culparla. Yo también mataría a ese imbécil si me lo cruzaba.

—Es normal —dije torpe.

—¿Lo es? Porque cada vez que lo intenté, me preguntaba si volvería a ser la misma persona si lo lograba —respondió, sin atreverse a mirarme.

—Y él, ¿intentó matarte? Porque es obvio que si te hizo daño —quise saber.

—No lo sé, a veces, cuando yo le atacaba, él comenzaba a ahorcarme, y sentía que se me iba la vida, que ya no podía luchar. Pero me dejaba ir porque decía que me amaba —dijo dolida.

—Tú sabes que eso es mentira —debí aclarar.

—Sólo sé que si no intentaba salir, día a día estar a su lado me iría matando —respondió.

—¿Te golpeó? ¿Intentó abusar de ti? Dime qué te hizo, qué era lo que te tenía tan desesperada —insistí.

—¡Cállate! —soltó de pronto, y vi sus lágrimas caer, ya no fue capaz de contenerlas—. Estaba amarrada, y él me alimentaba a ratos, no podía dormir, pero tampoco estaba del todo consiente. A veces lo atacaba y él respondía, culpándome de cada marca en mi cuerpo, porque a sus ojos yo era quien le había traicionado.

—Eso no es así —intenté calmarle, pero no me escuchó.

—Cuando él me tocaba, quería gritar, llorar, no podía soportarlo. Pero me di cuenta que la única forma de poder soportar, era cooperando. Él iba a tenerme con o sin mi permiso, y no quería que me siguiera lastimando. Así que intenté volver a ser Venus, pero ya no podía, y cada vez que tuve que acostarme con él me sentía sucia. Incluso cuando hablábamos e intentaba seguirle la corriente, me dolía tener que ser parte de sus planes para el futuro —relató.

—¿Qué planes? —pregunté confundido, demasiado impresionado con todo lo que ella decía.

—Saijo dice que tengo un rol que cumplir, del que aun no tengo idea, por eso es que insiste en casarnos, por eso me retenía —explicó—. Pero a cada palabra suya sobre nosotros, cada vez que permití que me tocara, a cada intento mío por matarlo, todo lo que yo era, estaba muriendo. No sé si sigo siendo la persona que conociste, él hizo que me perdiera a mí misma.

Se apartó aun más de mí, abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro lloroso.

No sabía qué decir para calmarla, para sanar todo lo que estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto? Ella sólo quería encontrar a su hermana, y terminó metida en lo peor que tiene este mundo.

Ace tenía que saber la verdad, que Mina pertenecía a esta familia, por eso la quería tanto a su lado, por eso fue capaz de ir tan lejos sólo por retenerla.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que me la quitara, y no me importaba todo lo que había pasado, porque nada de lo que Ace hizo iba a arrebatarme lo que era Mina, la que yo conocía y que jamás iba a dejar de ser, por más que él intentara apagarla.

Me acerqué a ella, atrayéndola hacia mí aun cuando protestó, intentando apartarme. La retuve allí, acariciando su espalda, besando su cabello, queriendo borrar todos los malos recuerdos.

—Vuelve a mí, Mina —susurré, levantando su rostro para que me mirara. Sé que está avergonzada, pero tenía que volver a mirarme.

Sus ojos estaban tan cargados de lágrimas, que me era difícil hablarle. Me incomodaba tanto ver a las personas sufrir, nunca sabía qué hacer, y en este instante dependía sólo de mí traerla de vuelta.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Estaba tan agotada, nunca pensé que las palabras pesaran tanto, hasta que le dije a Yaten todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. Cada recuerdo doloroso, hacía más real y crudo lo que pasó con Saijo.

Por eso había estado todo el día evitándolo, porque no quería que Serena supiera lo que hice, quería borrarlo por completo de mi vida. Pero tuve que sacarlo de mi primero, y Yaten no me dio tregua. Quería enojarme con él, por tener tan poco tacto, por obligarme a hablar, a recordar todos esos días de encierro, pero si era sincera, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

Temí mirarle y que no pudiera perdonarme, y me costaba comprender por qué no estaba enojado, por qué no me reclamaba todo lo que hice.

No había nada en este mundo tan calmante, como la mirada de Yaten, justo ahora que tanto necesité sentir que podía borrar los malos recuerdos, él estaba aquí, rogando que no me dejara perder.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté.

—¿No harías lo mismo por mí si esto fuera al revés? —devolvió.

—Haría lo que sea por verte feliz —respondí sincera.

Su sonrisa era apenas visible, pero yo sabía que a él le importaban mis palabras.

Respiré profundamente, sintiéndome un poco más calmada ahora que él ya lo sabía todo. Sus manos limpiaron mis lágrimas, y de pronto todo el tormento que sentía, se volvió tranquilidad entre sus brazos.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —inicié, y él asintió—. No me veas como una víctima, no me trates como si ya no pudiera recomponerme por mi misma, como si todo fuera sobre mí y lo que ha pasado.

—No lo haré. Somos un equipo, tú cuidas mi espalda y yo la tuya. Ese era el trato —me recordó.

—Gracias —respondí, abrazándolo aun más.

Permanecimos en silencio, sin soltarnos ni un poco, y podía sentir su corazón latir en mi oído, un sonido tan calmante y aterrador, porque aun cuando todo parecía bien, era incierto.

No sé qué vendrá mañana, ni si es prudente que esté aquí entre sus brazos. Pero no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar. Nunca en la vida me sentí tan en paz, como con Yaten, y eso era mucho decir después de todo lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Estás feliz? —interrumpió de pronto—. Ahora que estás con Serena.

—Lo estoy, aunque es extraño que su novio sea tu hermano. Pero son muy felices, no sé cómo lo hacen —comenté. Imagino que a él también le alegra verlos así.

Parte de mí deseó decirle que incluso en momentos en que no lo tenía todo y no sabía dónde estaba Serena, fui feliz mientras estuvimos juntos. ¿Qué significaría eso para él? Yaten estaba aquí conmigo conteniéndome ante todo lo ocurrido, y me había llevado junto a la persona que yo más quería en la vida. Pero Serena no era, ciertamente, la única persona por la que yo tenía sentimientos.

¿Valía la pena decirle a Yaten que me hacía feliz? Si cuando le pedí estar juntos, fuimos separados de una forma tan violenta.

Tiene razón en que estoy asustada de que Saijo siga allí al asecho, y seguirá quizá por siempre. Yo no podía asegurar que Yaten permaneciera a salvo, y debía cuidar su espalda. No le va a gustar lo que diría, pero sé que si no hago algo, él se quedará preocupándose más de lo que cuida de él.

—Yaten —le llamé, incorporándome para mirarle—. Prométeme que luego de que Lita hable y ya esté todo resuelto, vas a hacer tu vida lejos.

Yaten frunció el ceño.

—Que me aleje de ti, porque Ace va a matarme —agregó.

—No es lo que quise decir, sólo deseo que resuelvas tus propios asuntos, que no te olvides que así como a ti te importa que yo esté bien, a mi me importa que seas libre —aclaré.

—Pretendo hacerme cargo de Kakyuu y su padre —aseguró.

Eso era justo en lo que debía enfocarse. Podía aun recordar el día en que me encontré con la flamante prometida de Yaten, probándose vestidos de novia y hablando de su futuro esposo, ese hombre sin voluntad al que pretendía manipular a su antojo. Nunca supimos cuáles eran sus motivaciones, y tampoco se yo qué ha sido de ella en el tiempo que no he estado. Pero si Yaten tiene que hacerse cargo de ella, no debe ser nada bueno.

—¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo? —pregunté, no sólo porque realmente mi importaba, si no porque era tiempo de que mi cabeza saliera de mí misma, y pusiera atención a él.

—Ya se quitó la máscara, algo necesita de mí, y voy a hacerla hablar —contestó amargo —. No puedo creer que caí, que le permití jugar conmigo.

—Estabas defendiendo a Seiya —le recordé—. Y nos tienes a tu lado para pelear, Seiya está de vuelta y yo también. No olvides eso.

Era irreal, estar así hablando, tan tranquilos, como si nada pudiera tocarnos en ese instante. Había aún mucho dolor, y miedo, tanto que hablar y dejar en claro, incluso cuando se que no conozco toda la verdad sobre lo que ha ocurrido a nuestro alrededor, podía asegurar que no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle por estar aquí.

Volví a enfrentarlo, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, para evitar que siquiera intentara apartar sus ojos de mí.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar todo este tiempo solo —le dije, y él intentó responder, al parecer no comprendiendo lo que yo quería expresar—. Sé que no te quejas, que no pides ayuda, no abres tus pensamientos con casi nadie, pero de alguna forma siempre tienes la fuerza para enfrentarlo todo.

—¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Porque cuando era niña, un hombre tan bueno como tú salvó mi vida, y ahora tú has vuelto a hacerlo —expuse.

—No te he salvado de nada, quise hacerlo pero no pude —se excusó.

Me frustraba lo terco que era, pero si él no me dio tregua, tampoco lo haría yo. Si Yaten me había hecho enfrentar lo que tanto quise callar, debía devolverle la mano.

—¿Por qué no quieres verlo? Yo estaba perdida antes de que aparecieras, y tú has sido la luz que me devolvió a mi camino —murmuré, queriendo de alguna forma hacerle entender—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso del hombre en el que te convertiste.

Yaten sonrió, yo sabía lo mucho que significaba para él su padre, que de no ser por el respeto que le tiene a su memoria, no se habría tomado tan personal el tener que cuidarme. Pero yo recordaba a ese policía, aun con los años, y mucha de la bondad que hubo en él, existía ahora en Yaten. Puede que la esconda tras un montón de murallas, pero el entregarlo todo por otra persona no era algo que cualquiera hacía.

Cada una de las acciones de Yaten, había sido por Seiya, y en el último tiempo también por mí.

¿Era esto lo que se sentía conectarse tan profundamente con alguien?

Tome aire, sintiéndome nerviosa, temblando al sentir sus manos imitar mi gesto y tomar mi rostro. Su respiración tan suave y cálida, en medio del frío de la noche. El tacto de sus labios, rozando los míos, demorándose como nunca lo hizo antes.

Ya no éramos dos personas que vivían descontrolándose por sus cuerpos, existía una unión mucho más profunda.

De alguna forma, a medida que abrí mi boca, recibiéndolo, él tomó todo de mí, aliviando mi corazón, sanando las heridas como si ninguna otra persona en el mundo tuviera ese poder curador sobre mí. Había extrañado sus besos porque creí que nunca más podría tenerlos, pero de alguna forma, cuando estaba encerrada y lo creí muerto, sabía que jamás podría morir lo que habíamos compartido.

Lo atraje entre mis brazos cuando ya no hubo titubeo, cuando al fin nuestras bocas recordaron lo mucho que se necesitaban, y pude dejarme llevar por lo que sea que él exigiera de mí.

No sé si fue unos instantes, o nos tomamos la eternidad en besarnos, pero el tiempo no mermaba la sensación, la intensidad y la unión que admitimos en ese momento.

Con calma nos apartamos, y mi nariz aún rozaba la suya, pero eran sus ojos, no despegándose de los míos, los que me tocaban tan profundamente. Nunca pensé que una mirada podía decir tantas palabras que siempre callamos, incluso expresar todo lo que no sabíamos cómo explicar.

En ese instante, mirándonos, sabía lo que él quiso decirme, porque eran las exactas palabras que yo quería pronunciar.

—¿Vas a decírmelo esta vez? —susurró sobre mis labios.

—Prométeme que no intentarás hacerme callar —le pedí, tratando calmar mi corazón alborotado.

—Nunca más —aseguró.

Yo lo sabía desde el día en que desperté entre sus brazos y le dije al fin que lo quería a mi lado. Fue por eso que me hirió tanto creer que estaba muerto, por eso sólo entre sus brazos podía dejar de pensar en los miedos. Quizá recién ahora podía comprenderlo, pero en el fondo, todo este tiempo lo supe.

—Te amo —murmuré, sin apartar la vista de él.

Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, pareciendo que no había logrado respirar, hasta que escuchó mi confesión. Afirmó nuevamente sus manos en mi rostro, asegurándose que yo también le pusiera toda mi atención.

—Pase lo que pase, lo que sea que tengamos que enfrentar en adelante, no olvides que también te amo —respondió al fin.

Lo sabía, pero escucharlo era hermoso. También tenía claro que en la situación que nos encontramos, nuestros sentimientos no son el final definitivo, que no vivimos en una burbuja ni podemos escapar de lo que nos rodea.

No sé si podremos estar juntos, ni si alguna vez nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad, pero por ese instante todo lo que necesitamos, era saber esa verdad.

Me envolvió en sus brazos, y sin protestar me acurruqué en su pecho. Era pura felicidad, y no me importaba si eran sólo unas horas, si al amanecer debíamos volver a enfocarnos en lo demás.

Seguro su padre no podía imaginar que sus hijos terminarían tan involucrados con las dos niñas que rescató. Seguro mamá soñó que alguna vez íbamos a tener la suerte de encontrar alguien a quien amar. Y quise decírselo de nuevo, una, veinte veces, pero me parecía mucho mejor quedarme escuchando los latidos de su corazón, sabiendo que el mío latía a la par del suyo.

—Estás tan helada —dijo de pronto, besando mi frente.

—No quiero entrar —reclamé, deseando extender nuestro tiempo aquí.

Para mi suerte, Yaten pensaba lo mismo.

—De acuerdo, pero iré a buscar algo para taparnos aquí. No te muevas —me advirtió—. Regresaré enseguida.

Lo vi ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la casa, volteándose de vez en cuando a asegurarse que estaba haciéndole caso, y permanecía allí sentada. Cuando él se perdió a la distancia, me tendí de espaldas, mirando el cielo nuevamente, pareciéndome tan diferente al que estaba contemplando antes que Yaten apareciera a mi lado.

Cerré los ojos, no queriendo dejar escapar la sensación de mí, el alivio, el amor que jamás comprendí, pero que parecía fluir sin control. Sí, esto debía ser lo que la gente sentía cuando estaba enamorada.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando escuché el leve sonido de pasos ligeros sobre el césped, sonriendo por lo poco que se había demorado, y mejor, porque no quería apartarme el resto de la noche de sus brazos. ¿Estará Yaten tan aturdido como yo en este instante? ¿Admitir lo que sentíamos lo estaba descontrolando también?

—¿Te recostarás aquí conmigo hasta que amanezca? —pregunté, sintiéndome feliz.

—No —escuché, y abrí mis ojos, espantándome cuando lo que oí fue una voz que no quería recordar—. Tu vas a ponerte de pie e irás conmigo, si no quieres que esta vez si te vuele la cabeza.

Estaba tan alborotada por Yaten, que olvidé que estábamos en este lugar aun escondidos, y que de todas las personas peligrosas que podían descubrirme aquí, la peor de todas era Rei.

Mientras yo seguía de espalda en el césped, ella estaba de pie, mirándome tan fría como siempre, haciéndome saber que estaba molesta de encontrarme en su propiedad, con una simple mirada podía atravesarme. Pero al parecer no era suficiente, porque su mirada asesina y sus palabras imponentes venían acompañadas de una imagen demasiado familiar para mí.

Rei seguía fiel a su estilo de apuntarme sin titubear con su arma. Y en ese instante, un balde de agua fría me arrebató de mis sentimientos, trayéndome de vuelta a la parte dura de la realidad y sus consecuencias.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Ya es mediados de Mayo y al fin puedo publicar, me ha puesto muy emotiva escribir este capítulo, quizá porque en el fondo hay puro amor en cada parte. O yo ando demasiado emocional quizá.**_

 _ **Aprovecho de saludar algo atrasada a Kay More, que ha cumplido un año más de experiencia en esta aventura loca que es la vida.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las personas que leen, bonus extra de agradecimientos a quienes además se dan el tiempo de regalarme sus comentarios, siempre tan alentadores.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, donde sí que habrán respuestas a lo que se viene arrastrando desde el principio.**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_

 _ **Katabrecteri.**_


	16. Lazos

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, solo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **16º "Lazos."**

.

.

 **Yaten**

Supe que algo iba muy mal cuando Taiki me arrastró por los pasillos. Su rostro hervía en enojo y no pronunció alguna palabra, sólo avanzó, tirando de mi brazo para guiarme donde sea que necesitase llegar.

La manta que había ido a buscar para abrigar a Mina quedó tirada por el camino, junto con todas las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza. No pude siquiera negarme, porque ver a mi hermano actuando así, significaba que nada bueno podía pasarme. Y esta vez no sólo mi cabeza dependía de mí, así que debí seguir tratando de lidiar con esta situación.

—Taiki —le hablé, intentando razonar con él.

—Cierra la boca, por una vez harás lo que yo te diga, si no quieres que esto empeore —me amenazó.

¿Qué es esto que va a empeorar?

Necesitaba volver al jardín, asegurarme que ella estaba a salvo.

Mina estaba sola, creyendo que la única persona que se le acercaría, sería yo. Seiya y Serena estaban aún dormidos, y si era tan terrible lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba advertirles, ponerlos a salvo también a ellos.

Sé que esta casa es grande, pero nunca se me había hecho tan largo uno de sus pasillos, a cada paso que dábamos, mi control iba perdiéndose. Quería estar preparado para lo que fuera que tengo que enfrentar, pero con tantas personas dependiendo de mí, no podía estar tranquilo.

Cuando al fin llegamos a donde él deseaba, todo tuvo sentido. Era el mismo sitio en el que alguna vez nuestras vidas corrieron peligro, y allí dentro, una vez más, Rei estaba amenazando a Minako.

Recordé ese día, el miedo que tuve de que le hicieran daño por mi culpa. Pero ahora era diferente, y no sólo por lo que existe entre Mina y yo, si no porque sé que ahora hay razones mucho más fuertes por las que Rei sería incapaz de apretar el gatillo. De alguna forma, eso me devolvió un poco de calma.

Miré a Mina, queriendo saber cómo se encontraba. Pero contrario a la vez anterior, no estaba peleando, ni había pánico en su rostro, sólo cansancio, como si ella hubiese dejado de luchar. ¿Qué más podía pedirle después de lo que ha ocurrido? A diferencia de mí, ella no sabe la verdad, simplemente estaba dejando todo en manos de Rei.

¿Era aun su cabeza haciéndola creer tonterías? ¿Pensaba ella que era mejor rendirse y acabar con todo? Mina no podía darse por vencida, pero viéndola, no me parecía que fuese a luchar demasiado.

—Déjala ir —exigí enseguida.

Rei sonrió, mirándome sin mover ni un poco la dirección de su arma.

—Mi hogar no es tu motel —reclamó—. Y ya basta de faltarnos el respeto, de una vez entenderás que no tienes derecho a aprovecharte del lugar que te hemos dado.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —pregunté, sin dejarla intimidarme.

—¡Guarda silencio! —exigió Taiki.

—No, hasta que Rei deje de apuntarle a Minako —le dejé claro. Ya no iba a callarme, sabiendo que tenía cierto poder en esta situación.

—Eres nadie, no puedes darme órdenes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a perdonarle la vida a esta mujer? —me respondió ella.

Pude sentir la tensión, el terror de mi hermano a que yo arruinara sus planes, o el estatus que ha logrado gracias a ser el perro faldero de esta familia. Rei creía tener el control, y estaba presionando tan intensamente la situación, que me sentí ahogado. Pero no era ni ella ni mi hermano quienes me tenían a punto de estallar.

Ver a Mina allí, pareciendo una muñeca de trapo, era desesperante. Nunca la vi débil, nunca bajaba los brazos, ella era siempre la que estaba peleando contra el mundo para obtener lo que quería, pero ahora no estaba haciéndolo.

Si esto es lo que el amor te hace, no me estaba gustando nada, porque mi cabeza fría decía que me quedara callado, pero si eso significaba una mínima posibilidad de que le dispararan a Mina, iba a dejar al descontrol dominarme.

No me correspondía, y sabía que si abría la boca, todo iba a alborotarse, pero ya no podía retenerlo más. La verdad era lo único que haría a Rei soltar esa arma.

—Minako es tu familia —solté.

La desesperación fue más fuerte, y no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño.

Al fin Mina levantó su rostro, poniendo atención a lo que dije.

Noté entonces a Ami en la entrada de la habitación, sin decir una palabra mientras observaba el panorama. Todo fue silencio por un instante, hasta que la sonrisa altanera de Rei se convirtió en enojo.

—Ami, sé que es hermano de Taiki, pero ya estoy harta, si no lo sacan de mi vista, voy a acabarlo. —amenazó.

—Lo lamento, me lo llevaré —ofreció mi hermano, tomando mi brazo de nuevo.

—No —le detuvo Ami, luego mirándome fijo —. Repite lo que dijiste.

Pero no era a Ami a quien yo debía decirle esa verdad a la cara. Pude ver su rostro incrédulo, perdido, no teniendo idea qué significaban mis palabras. Y tenía razón en reclamar que, nuevamente, yo le había ocultado una verdad muy importante, quizá la que mayor impacto tiene en su vida.

La miré a los ojos, antes de admitir la verdad.

—Mina, ellas son tu familia —le dije al fin, esperando que no me odiase por no decírselo antes.

Sus ojos, clavados en mí, se desviaron por un instante hacia Ami, y luego a quien seguía apuntándole. Y de nuevo me miró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y deseé tan intensamente tener la posibilidad de acercarme a ella, sostenerla mientras explicaba por qué le oculté esa información.

—No, no lo somos —se adelantó Rei—. ¿Qué clase de mentira es esta? Sé que quieres salvar a tu amante, pero jugar con el nombre de nuestra familia es excesivo.

—Acláranos esta información, Yaten. Es necesario que nos expliques de dónde has sacado todo esto —pidió Ami, aun manteniendo su calma.

Se había acabado, era tiempo de que saliera todo a la luz, pero no estábamos todos los involucrados. Ni estaba la persona que mejor sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía que traer aquí a Seiya y Serena, porque merecían escuchar todo esto, pero no sabía cómo hacer que Lita apareciera, sin sentir que estaba traicionándola. Normalmente no me importaría ponerla en frente de todo esto, pero ella había sacado a Mina de manos de Ace, y le debía un poco de respeto por ello.

Pero decidí que el respeto tendría que esperar, porque no había otra forma de salir, me tenían acorralado.

—Tengo información, y puedo explicarlo, pero la persona que debe aclararles lo que he dicho, es Lita —solté.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lita en todo esto? —quiso saber Rei.

—Creo que debemos reunirnos, y conversar —sugirió Ami, y por primera vez, noté que su entereza desaparecía. Estaba confundida, no enojada como su prima, pero lo que les dije, había salido totalmente de su control.

Bienvenida a mi mundo.

Entonces miré a mi hermano, y no supe descifrar si estaba sorprendido o asustado. Por primera vez se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá él siempre supo la verdad. ¿Podía ser posible? O quizá yo estaba tan paranoico que no lograba creer en él.

Lo único bueno, es que finalmente Rei bajó su arma, pareciendo de una vez comprender que no estaba bromeando.

—Lita está dormida, iré por ella —ofreció, aun mirando el aparato en su mano.

—En media hora, aquí —indicó Ami, saliendo junto a su prima.

Taiki se quedó allí, pero no pude prestarle atención, porque caminé enseguida hacia Mina. Estaba muda y quieta, y sus ojos se habían apartado, mirando el suelo.

Tomé sus hombros, queriendo llamar su atención, pero no me hizo caso.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Yaten? Es una locura lo que dices —interrumpió mi hermano.

Ojalá fuese mentira, sería tan fácil creer que podía salir de aquí y llevarla lejos. Pero dentro de toda esta locura, y la reunión a la que Ami nos citó, faltaban los invitados sorpresa.

—Debes traer a Seiya y Serena aquí —pedí a Taiki.

—¡No! —alegó Mina, al fin reaccionando—. No meterás a Serena en más líos, no puedes arriesgarla, no me hagas esto.

—¿De qué hablas? Seiya y su chica… —comenzó a hablar mi hermano, deteniéndose de pronto, abriendo sus ojos cuando de una vez pareció comprender—. Ella y Minako son hermanas.

No necesariamente, pero eso era algo que debía aclarar Lita.

—Sácala de aquí, no dejes que le hagan daño, por favor, no dejes que la vean —pidió Mina.

Pero era lo que debía pasar, y la razón por la que ellos vinieron a este lugar. Sé que no va a comprenderlo enseguida, pero no había más que hacer.

—Taiki, están en mi habitación, diles que es tiempo —pedí. Y contrario de lo que pensé, él hizo caso enseguida, saliendo de allí para al fin tener a todos en la misma habitación y hablar.

El enojo en el rostro de Mina era evidente, pero no se apartó de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber.

—Cuidando de ti.

—No es cierto, lo que dices, ellas no son mi familia —negó.

Y podía imaginar lo terrible que debe ser aceptar que, después de tanto tiempo intentando apartarse del camino de todos ellos, ahora era más parte que nunca. Y sé que no debería seguir hablando, pero quería que ella fuera la persona firme que conozco cuando debiera hablar con las demás.

—¿Recuerdas todas las veces que quisiste saber porqué Lita te trataba tan bien? —pregunté.

Cerró sus ojos, apartándose de mí de una vez. Estaba tan enojada conmigo, no podía culparla, pero parte de mi se sintió dolida porque hace tan poco estábamos muy bien, aunque fuese por un instante allá afuera.

—Serena, Seiya, tú. Todos lo sabían —acusó—. Dijeron que ellas tenían información, pero en realidad ustedes ya lo sabían todo.

—No es tan así…

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hay algo más que deba saber y que me ocultas? —exigió.

—¡No lo sé! —Exclamé, no encontrando las palabras para responder a sus preguntas—. Es Lita quien tiene que aclarar lo ocurrido.

Me sentí tan lejano a los días en que me levantaba temprano, regañándose a Seiya por ser incapaz de un poco de orden en el hogar que compartíamos, recordando a nuestro padre, olvidándonos que Taiki alguna vez había existido. Era una vida simple quizá, pero tranquila, y aunque nunca supe apreciarla completamente, ahora la extrañaba tanto.

En ese mundo simple, esto no estaría pasando. Y me pregunté si mi padre, al verse sin alternativa más que ayudar a cuidar a la recién nacida que corría peligro, se sintió así.

Ya no estaba mirándome, se alejó hasta sentarse a algunos metros de mí, le costaba moverse aun, pero parecía que el peso de lo que acababa de saber, era más intenso que el maltrato en su cuerpo. Y entendí que no debí insistir, necesitaba su espacio antes que todos los que estábamos bajo este techo, terminásemos de ahogarnos en la verdad completa que Lita tiene que revelarnos.

Pensé en mis hermanos, queriendo saber qué sería de nosotros. Puede que la suerte de Seiya no cambie demasiado, menos aun respecto a Serena. Pero lo que pasaría con Taiki y conmigo parecía menos favorable.

Entre mis hermanos, lo que sea que caiga sobre mí por mentirle a las Aino, Ace que debe querer matarme, y los Black que siguen buscándome. Lo único que de verdad me dolía, era pensar que lo que hice, iba a alejar de mí a la persona que tenía en frente.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Creí que todo se había terminado cuando logré escapar de Ace, que al fin la calma había regresado en el momento en que abracé a Serena. Incluso me atreví a soñar por un instante que el beso, las palabras de hace un rato afuera, significaban que sólo vendrían tiempos felices.

Fui tan ingenua.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que ellas fuesen mi familia? Nuestra madre nunca dijo algo, pero no podía ser esto lo que estaba ocultando. Y sin embargo ella estaba muerta, por culpa de un incendio que no fue un accidente. Estaba muerta como todo el resto de esta familia.

No sabía por dónde empezar para ordenar mi cabeza. No sabía siquiera si estaba realmente enojada con Yaten por ocultarlo, sólo sabía que no lo quería por un instante cerca, ni a él ni a nadie. No hasta que lograse recuperarme un poco del impacto de saber que hace un instante, alguien que al parecer lleva mi sangre, quería dispararme.

Los minutos parecieron eternos, pero ninguno dijo alguna palabra, y el tiempo pasaba, mientras esperábamos que todos los demás aparecieran, y quería que fuese pronto, pero también quise que nadie entrara por esa puerta.

No había dónde escapar, lo que sea que digan, es inevitable.

Taiki entró primero, trayendo consigo a mi hermana y a Seiya. Ella se acercó hasta mí enseguida, pero ahora parecieron tan difíciles las palabras.

—Lo siento tanto, Mina —murmuró después de un rato.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero tampoco lo sé todo —admitió.

—¿Lita no te lo ha dicho?

—Jamás la he visto —me informó Serena.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura entonces? —quise saber.

Ella guardó silencio, pero no fue necesario que respondiera, porque al fin entraron las tres personas que faltaban. Y en el instante que estuvimos allí todos los involucrados, el aire se volvió irrespirable.

—¿Serena? —exclamó Lita, sorprendida—. Debes ser tú, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas desaparecida.

—¿Y ella quién es? —quiso saber Rei.

Lita me miró, y luego a sus primas. Caminó hasta quedar en medio de todos nosotros, mientras mi corazón se agitaba, asustada por lo que ella pudiese decir.

—Mi padre me dejó un testamento, así como todos lo hicieron —explicó a Ami y Rei primero—. Pero junto con la repartición de bienes, existe información a la que sólo pude acceder cuando fui mayor de edad.

Y esa información, supuse, era lo que yo tanto temía escuchar.

—De niñas conocimos siempre a cuatro hermanos Aino: Yusei, mi padre. Takashi, el de Rei. Saeko, la madre de Ami. Y estaba nuestro tío, el líder de la familia, Kento Aino —enumeró—. Pero él no era el hermano mayor, Ikuko era la heredera original.

No podía ser cierto. Mi madre era uno de ellos, era la líder original.

La voz de Lita pareció tan lejana, pero no perdí algún detalle de lo que fue relatando.

Ikuko había renunciado a todo lo que le correspondía, porque eligió una vida normal junto a quien amaba, y se casó con Kenji Tsukino. Él era un hombre también para mi desconocido, tanto como todos a quienes antes nombraron. Pero al parecer este hombre no era la alianza ideal para una familia como los Aino, e Ikuko no deseaba seguir con el legado de su padre.

Quizá algunas personas de este mundo no eran tan descorazonadas, porque los hermanos de Ikuko prometieron hacer lo posible por protegerla en la vida que eligió. No sé si pensar que por ser ella mujer, fueron más blandos, o que en el fondo les convenía tener una persona menos en su familia con quien disputar el poder. ¿No es acaso una vergüenza renunciar al renombre de una familia como esta? Y por otro lado, ¿no es acaso más importante ser feliz? Lamentablemente, yo sabía que ninguna de esas respuestas iba a obtenerlas de Lita.

Los padres de esos cinco hermanos habían muerto tiempo atrás, así que todo quedó en manos de ellos, los acuerdos, los secretos. Y las razones de mi madre para hacer lo que hizo, se habían ido también a la tumba. Al menos ahora sabía que ella no siempre estuvo sola.

—De acuerdo, todas sabemos que existía una hermana más, pero eso no explica qué relación tienen estas dos con nosotras —exigió saber Rei, y por una vez, apoyé su urgencia.

Lita suspiró, dándome de nuevo un vistazo antes de responderle a Rei.

—Cuando Saki Aino, esposa de Kento, dio a luz, murió —relató. Y sentí mi corazón apretarse— Habían sido ya atacados muchas veces, todos los hermanos. Entonces nuestro tío decidió que no expondría a su hija recién nacida a una masacre, y se la entregó a su única familia que creyó, estaba a salvo en su anonimato.

—Entregó su hija a nuestra madre —solté, comenzando a juntar las piezas—. ¿Y esa hija?

—Eres tú —me dijo.

No sé porqué lo pregunté, si de alguna forma ya lo sabía. Apenas Lita comenzó a hablar, era obvio que la persona que buscaron todo este tiempo, era yo.

Lo único que sentí, aparte de mi corazón romperse, fue la mano de mi hermana, sosteniendo la mía. El problema es que en ese instante, dejábamos de ser hermanas. Y mi madre, dejaba también de serlo.

Nunca me sentí tan perdida y sola, justo en el instante en que tenía a toda la familia que me quedaba, en el mismo lugar. ¿Cómo podía no ser mi madre? Yo le amaba tanto, me sentía tan cercana, y fue sólo mi tía que debió hacerse cargo de mí para evitar que me matasen.

Porque mi madre real también estaba muerta.

Miré el rostro impresionado de Ami, el de Rei, Lita estaba muy complicada relatando su historia, y Serena estaba igual de dolida que yo, supuse. Y entonces miré a Yaten, deseando poder echarme en sus brazos y rogar que me dijera que esto era sólo una pesadilla más, de la que despertaría pronto.

—Todas nosotras nacimos dentro de esa época —dijo Lita, llamando nuevamente la atención—. Pero sólo supimos años después que sí existía un heredero.

—Siempre creímos que era un hombre, y que Ryosuke Kou lo tenía oculto —explicó Ami.

Y ese nombre era el que jamás había podido olvidar, el del padre de Yaten.

—Él sí ocultó a Minako, y también a Serena —aclaró Lita y luego respiró profundo—. Ikuko estaba esperando a su propia hija cuando se hizo cargo de Minako. Serena nació al poco tiempo.

—Así que ella sí es mi madre, pero no de Mina —murmuró Serena.

No pude mirarla, era demasiado duro aceptar que no éramos lo que creímos ser. Su voz sonaba quebrada, pero su mano seguía firme en la mía.

Pero que Ikuko no fuese mi madre, no era lo único que entendía después de todas estas verdades.

—La mataron por ser una de ellos, jamás estuvo a salvo, la mataron esa noche en el incendio e intentaron mataros también a nosotras —aseguré, porque era evidente para mí.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Serena, enfrentándome.

Pero no era yo la que tenía la seguridad de responder a su pregunta.

—Diles, Yaten —pedí, buscando su mirada entre la gente.

Me pregunté qué tanto sabía él de lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Pero si podía ayudar a desenredar este asunto, era hora que hablase con la verdad.

—Mi padre guardó información sobre Ikuko y sus hijas, hace poco Seiya y yo logramos obtenerla. El incendio en que ella murió fue provocado —informó, sin mostrar alguna emoción. O al menos intentándolo, porque apenas posaba su mirada en mí podía sentir su pesar.

El pesar de estar metido en medio de este lío.

—¿Y por coincidencia se encontraron a estas chicas en su camino? —cuestionó Rei.

No, eso jamás, existían muchas recriminaciones que podría hacerle a Yaten, pero no podría acusarlo de ponerse en mi camino a propósito, cuando fui yo siempre quien lo buscó.

—Ellos no sabían, Rei —interrumpió Lita—. ¿Importa acaso? Los Kou siempre han cuidado nuestra espalda. Lo ha hecho Taiki desde que éramos niñas, lo hicieron sin saber Yaten y Seiya con la parte de nuestra familia que habíamos perdido.

—Es demasiado lo que nos ocultaste, podríamos haber lidiado con esto las tres —reclamó Ami, sin siquiera elevar su voz, aun en la conmoción del momento, ella parecía ser la más tranquila.

Si no recordara tan bien que tampoco se inmutó cuando Rei quería matarme, Ami sería una persona en la que podría confiar.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir Taiki? —agregó.

El guardó silencio, mirando a sus hermanos antes de responder.

—Siempre he cumplido con mi deber ante ustedes, pero no tenía idea que estas chicas eran parte de su familia —admitió—. Hace tiempo, Seiya me pidió ayuda para esconderse con Serena, e intenté que Yaten y Minako se mantuvieran alejados de este lugar.

Entonces Seiya reaccionó, avanzando hasta quedar en frente de nuestras tres nuevas familiares.

—¿Saben cuál es el problema en todo esto? Que ustedes han estado todos estos años protegidas, mientras Serena tuvo que huir porque Diamante Black la perseguía, y Minako estuvo en las manos de Ace, mientras ustedes tres se escondían tras estos muros —reclamó.

—Minako está aquí con nosotros, porque pudimos sacarla de ese lugar. De haber sabido sobre Serena, la habríamos protegido —se defendió Lita.

—¿Diamante Black y Kaitou Ace saben que ellas son Aino? —intervino Rei.

—Sospecho que lo saben —respondió Yaten, pero no se detuvo allí—. Seiya tiene razón, están quejándose por no saber la verdad, no tienen idea todo lo que Ace le ha hecho a Minako.

—Yaten —le detuve, no queriendo recordar, lo único que quería era borrar esos días a su lado, y no me interesaba que ellas supieran más.

—No, Mina. Ya basta —respondió, volviendo a ellas tres —. Lita es quien logró sacarla de allí, pero tu Rei, ¿te das cuenta que has intentando matar dos veces a tu propia sangre? Y sigues quejándote, creyendo que las únicas perjudicadas son ustedes. Estamos todos aquí atrapados, basta de reclamos, resolvamos esto y hagámonos cargo de los problemas a nuestro alrededor.

Rei frunció el ceño, para nada contenta con que alguien osara enfrentarla.

—Tu trabajas para nosotras, que te acuestes con alguien que resultó ser nuestra familia, no te da derecho a opinar —le cortó.

—Taiki —habló Ami, deteniendo el enfrentamiento—, saca de aquí a tus hermanos, después hablaremos con ustedes, pero necesitamos espacio.

Él, tan correcto como siempre, asintió, dirigiéndose a los otros Kou allí presentes. Era obvio que ninguno quería salir, pero supongo que entendían que nosotras teníamos que hablar en privado.

Miré hacia la puerta mientras salían, y lo último que vi antes de que se cerrara, fue los ojos de Yaten clavados en los míos, su preocupación, su frustración ante lo que ocurría.

Volví a mirar a quienes allí quedamos, éramos cinco mujeres tan diferentes, que aparte de ser testarudas, no parecíamos tener nada en común. Sin embargo, éramos familia.

Cuando era niña soñé algunas veces con conocer a más personas, aparte de mamá y mi hermana. Algún abuelo, tíos, primas. Una familia numerosa que se reuniera en Navidad, compartiendo comida hecha en casa, tan deliciosa como la que mamá cocinaba.

Aquí estábamos, y las palabras no era fáciles de formular, yo al menos no tenía idea qué decirles, porque no estaba segura de qué estaba sintiendo. Quizá decepción y dolor, pero no sabía qué sentir sobre ellas tres.

—¿Ace te hizo eso? —preguntó Ami, rompiendo el silencio, indicando mi rostro.

Sólo asentí, sin querer hablar más del asunto.

—Si es así, si esos dos hombres saben del origen de ustedes, debemos comenzar a resolver este asunto. Nunca más alguien va a hacerles daño —aseguró.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso —comentó Lita—. No sabía cómo ibas a tomar las noticias.

—Soy el orden aquí, siempre lo he sido. Quiero ver toda la información que tienes, y la que Yaten rescató de su padre. Y estoy aún impactada, pero no tenemos el lujo del tiempo para asimilar, no volverán a dañar a alguno de nosotros —afirmó.

Pero sus palabras, de pronto, me parecieron ir más allá de lo que Diamante quería con Serena, o Ace conmigo.

—¿Quién los mató? —pregunté, aun temiendo lo que iba a escuchar—. A los cinco hermanos, alguien debió matarlos, alguien provocó el incendio. Necesito saber quién fue.

Ellas se miraron un instante, era obvio que no comenzarían a confiar en nosotras enseguida, yo tampoco confiaba, pero quería saberlo.

Fue Lita, nuevamente, quien habló.

—La espada que intentaste robar del museo, pertenecía a nuestra familia, a tu padre —explicó Lita, ¿qué tenía que ver esa espada? —, como no existía un heredero, intentamos mantenerla a salvo, porque no convenía rearmar esta familia y ponerla en un frente de poder, sólo estaríamos arriesgando nuestras vidas. Quienes mataron a nuestros padres, fueron quienes querían esa espada.

—¿Mantenerla a salvo? Estaba en un museo a la vista de todos —reclamé—. ¿Quiénes son esas familias? Esto no puede ser un juego por una estúpida espada.

—¿Sabes cómo supe que era tú la heredera? Porque intentaste robar la espada —soltó de pronto.

Recordaba ese día, pero no tenía sentido lo que ella decía.

—Estaba oculta en el museo, pero tú la encontraste, y cuando intentaste tomarla, la seguridad se activó, sólo que no hubo alarma porque llevas nuestra sangre. Porque sólo alguna de nosotras podía tomarla.

Podía rememorar ese día en mi cabeza, fue algo tan sutil que lo asumí como una torpeza de mi parte, pero me corté allí, y era probable que de esa forma Lita obtuviera su respuesta.

—Sólo que no contaba con el intruso que te acompañó, e hicieron sonar las alarmas —agregó.

Así que de no ser porque Yaten entró, yo habría podido sacar esa espada sin problemas, incluso estaba allí para que me la llevase. Y de haber tenido éxito, se la habría dado a Saijo, dándole en ella todo el poder que ansiaba. Yaten me había estado salvando desde el día que nos reencontramos, sin saberlo.

—Y seguimos sin saber qué pasó con la espada —comentó Ami, pero a mí me daba igual.

—Aun no comprendo qué tiene que ver eso con los asesinos —quise.

—¿Sabes lo que significa esa espada? ¿Por qué necesitamos saber qué ocurrió con ella?—consultó Rei malhumorada.

—Poder, sobre todos los demás —respondí automática, habiendo escuchado y leído sobre lo que significaba ese estúpido pedazo de metal.

—Y el mundo en que se movían nuestros padres, estaba llena de familias que querían esa posición, sobre todos los demás —explicó Lita—. No eran santos, nadie aquí lo es, pero ellos siempre nos defendieron, y cuidaron ese poder.

—Quiero saberlo, ¡dilo de una vez! —exigí. Pero sólo para confirmar lo que comencé a comprender.

—Muchas familias que no conoces, pero supongo que a los Black y Ace sí.

Apenas podía respirar, y me quedaba ya poca fuerza para seguir recibiendo uno a uno los golpes de saber todo lo que había desconocido por años.

—¿Ace los mató? —pregunté dolida. No porque él lo hiciera, si no porque creí en él, y no sólo me manipuló, también había destruido a toda una familia.

—Mina, eran jóvenes, aun estaban vivos sus padres, pero sabemos que fue un complot entre muchas familias para acabar con el poder de la nuestra. Probablemente no están ligados directamente, pero sí son parte de lo que ocurrió.

—Por eso Diamante y Kaitou debieron perseguirlas. Por eso es que Zafiro se encargó de que su hija mantuviera sus ojos sobre Seiya y Yaten, para asegurarse de borrarnos del mapa por completo, a todos —habló Ami—. ¿Cómo no lo entendimos antes? Dudé tantas veces, creyendo que Yaten era un soplón de Zafiro, pero ya no lo creo.

No quería saber más, ya era suficiente. Pero de pronto, escuchamos la voz que se había mantenido en silencio.

—¿Quieren que seamos una familia? —preguntó Serena, y las cuatro nos volteamos a verla —. Lo que dicen, es el dolor por el que todas hemos pasado, pero estamos aquí y estamos seguras. Quizá es la única oportunidad de sanar todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—La única forma de sanar, es vengarnos de todos ellos —respondió Rei.

—¿Para qué? —devolvió mi hermana, o mi prima, ya no sé ni cómo llamar a Serena—. Nada nos devolverá a nuestros padres, perdí a Mina por mucho tiempo, no quiero perder a nadie más, no quiero poner a Seiya en peligro, ya basta, por favor.

Ella tenía razón, pero no era yo quien decidía. Y tampoco estoy segura de que luego de todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, podamos decidir qué será de nosotras en adelante.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

No quería salir de allí, ni dejarla en medio de la conmoción de saber la verdad, pero no tuve alternativa. Fue mucho lo que oculté para mantenerla a salvo, y si osaba ir en contra de alguien más, quizá no saldría bien parado.

Además, merecían su espacio, ellas tenían mucho que decir, y supuse que aun sabiendo que estábamos demasiado involucrados, no merecemos estar allí.

Pero no eran las Aino las únicas que necesitaban su espacio familiar, y allí, en el rincón apartado donde nos llevó Taiki, el aire podía cortarse, entre miradas que los tres compartíamos, sin que lográsemos decir una palabra. Podía sentir el enojo del mayor de mis hermanos, pero no iba a disculparme por lo que he hecho en este tiempo, él mejor que nadie debería comprenderlo.

—No tenían intención de decirme que ellas son parte de esta familia —acusó, aun manteniendo la calma en su voz.

Era obvio, Taiki ante nosotros siempre se sentía superior, y ahora que estaba fuera de la vista de sus jefas, podía retomar su altanería. Qué imbécil.

—No lo sabíamos, yo no lo supe hasta que regresamos —explicó Seiya.

—¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo exigiendo explicaciones? —pregunté, hastiado de tanto reclamo.

—He hecho todo por ustedes, merezco entender porqué no hablaron antes —respondió.

—Porque no confío en ti —respondí sincero.

Él rió desganado, caminando hasta llegar a donde pudo sentarse, luego volvió a mirarme.

—Mira qué bien te ha ido por confiar en otras personas. En los Black, en los problemas que te metiste por confiar en Minako. Pero no confías en tu propio hermano —apuntó, pareciendo por un momento bajar un poco la guardia.

Me enfurecía cada una de sus palabras, porque no tenía derecho a cuestionarme. Los Black nunca fueron mi elección, pero tenía que alejarlos de Seiya. Y fue él, quien en ese momento decidió que ya bastaba de peleas.

—Estoy seguro que nunca entenderemos qué haces aquí, con ellas, ni por qué nunca intentaste regresar a casa. Pero ahora debemos resolver lo que sea que Zafiro y Kakyuu quieran con nosotros —impulsó.

En momentos así, el buen humor de Seiya parecía ser nuestra única salvación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Taiki.

—Dile Yaten, ya basta de secretos —me presionó.

Miré a mis hermanos, no estando del todo convencido de hablar con la verdad.

—Kakyuu oculta algo, no lo sé, quizá incluso es algún plan que me involucra. Seiya parecía serle útil también —relaté—. No sé qué es lo que puede obtener de nosotros, pero dijo que el día que nos casáramos yo lo sabría.

—Nunca supe qué tan torcida era su familia, no cuando nos conocimos —agregó Seiya—. Pero si su familia tuvo que ver en la muerte de los Aino, no espero nada bueno.

Taiki amplió sus ojos en espanto, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, alarmado.

—Si Diamante y Ace saben que existen Minako y Serena, probablemente Zafiro tiene la pista de las tres restantes. Todos ellos saben que existen, que nunca acabaron con esta familia. Y ahora podrían —se detuvo, mirándonos. Pero no era tan difícil adivinar lo que él creía.

—Ahora que están reunidas, podrían estar buscando cómo matarlas —completé, espantándome también ante la idea de Taiki, que era demasiado lógica.

—No, no lo harán, ¿cómo podrían? Llevan años escondidas, pueden seguir así —aligeró Seiya, intentando ser positivo.

—Quizá siempre les siguieron la pista —supuso Taiki.

—No lo creo. Si Ace sabía quién era Lita, jamás le habría dejado acercarse y poner en peligro el encierro de Mina —aseguré.

—Es cierto, pero no podemos estar seguros de lo que sabe Zafiro. Que los demás no supieran, no significa que él lo ignore. Por muy aliados que fueran todos ellos debido a lo que sus familias hicieron a los Aino, cada quien quiere su cuota de poder. Si Zafiro logra eliminar a lo que queda de esta familia, no va a compartirlo con nadie —explicó Taiki.

Y a cada idea que íbamos resolviendo, peor parecía el escenario.

—Quizá el acercarse a nosotros era la forma que Kakyuu tenía de llegar a Taiki —soltó de pronto Seiya.

—Entonces volvamos a esa cercanía —propuse, creyendo al fin tener una mínima ventaja—. Si están planeando algo, la mejor forma de saberlo, es volver a ese lugar.

—¿Crees que casándote con ella va a contarte con detalles cada uno de sus pasos? Estás siendo ingenuo —aseguró mi hermano mayor.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? Sentarnos aquí a esperar que ataquen no es una alternativa. Has pasado años cuidando de esas tres mujeres, no puedes ahora comenzar a descuidarlas —le encaré—. Si prometiste mantener a salvo a lo que queda de los Aino, ahora tienes dos personas más sobre tus hombros. Pero también tienes dos personas más a tu lado para dar la pelea.

No pensaba echar pie atrás, lo que sea que cuesta mantener a Mina segura, aquí iba a estar. Y sé que Seiya piensa lo mismo sobre Serena.

El problema es que no sabía bien qué hacer. Puede que el tiempo que compartí con los Black debería darme una idea mucho más clara del proceder de ellos, y de lo que yo tendría que hacer para cuidarnos de sus acciones, pero ahora que sabemos lo que pasó años atrás, entiendo que las amenazas de Zafiro son mucho más que sólo palabras duras.

—No podemos simplemente protegerlas, hay que asegurarse que puedan volver a tener una vida, sin esconderse —resolvió Taiki—. Jamás tendrán una vida normal, pero ahora que están todas juntas, debería acabar el escondite.

—¿Y no es acaso más peligroso con todas esas personas fuera? —preguntó Seiya, confundido con sus palabras.

Pero yo sí lo comprendí.

Todos estos años han sido sobre ocultar a la familia, protegerla de quien pudiera acercárseles. Pero eso fue porque necesitaban encontrar al heredero, al resto de su familia. Y teniendo ya eso resuelto, era tiempo de hacerse cargo de los obstáculos. Taiki quería hacer desaparecer a todos quienes fueron responsables de la masacre de los Aino.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté—. Me gustaría decir que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué harás, pero no es así. Necesito saber si lo que piensas proponer es matar a todas esas personas.

La mirada de Seiya cambió, pasando de confusión a espanto. Y era también difícil para mí asumir que matar personas fuese una opción. ¿Pero acaso no estaban ellos intentando matarlas?

Tampoco sé si soy capaz de entrar en ese juego tan peligroso, pero no creo tener alternativa. Años atrás habría pensando que las ideas de Taiki eran un espanto, pero ahora creo que mi moral se ha ido quebrando, o quizá es ceder por un bien mayor.

Miré a Taiki, y su silencio me hizo entender que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Aunque matar a tanta gente parecía una labor imposible.

—No pueden estar hablando de esto —interrumpió Seiya—. Ninguno de nosotros es un asesino.

—Seiya… —intenté calmarle.

—¡No! ¿Qué crees que voy a decirle a Serena? —explotó molesto.

—¿Prefieres esperar a que le hagan daño? —le encaré. Porque yo al menos, no pretendía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—No se trata de eso, pero te puedo asegurar que no estará feliz de saber que para estar a salvo, tuvimos que ensuciar nuestras manos —explicó. Pero era una tontería pensar que alguno de nosotros pudiera sentirse feliz al ensuciar sus manos con sangre.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? —pregunté enojado—. Porque yo te puedo asegurar que jamás volverá alguien a ponerle una mano encima a Mina.

—Cálmense, ambos —nos cortó Taiki—. Sería mucho más fácil que todos los peligros desaparecieran, pero es complicado, y no puedo asegurar el éxito. Además, puede que no sea lo que ellas desean, quizá quieren volver a poner a su familia en la cima.

—¿Eso crees?

—Quizá no Minako ni Serena, pero lo que decidan, es algo que sólo ellas cinco pueden decirnos. Y hasta que no lo hagan, es mejor que no nos adelantemos a hacer algo estúpido.

—Entonces toda tu palabrería es por nada —agregué, no pudiendo creer que nos quedásemos de brazos cruzados.

—No es palabrería, sólo intento ponerle en todos los escenarios posibles. Sé que tendré que actuar muy pronto, y no quiero que la decisión de ellas me sorprenda —explicó, tratando de no perder la paciencia que yo hace rato había abandonado.

—Así de simple, harás lo que te digan.

Taiki me miró enfadado, corrigiendo mis palabras:

—Haré lo que haga falta para que nadie bajo este techo salga herido —aseguró.

Eso me parecía más sensato, lamentablemente eran demasiadas las alternativas, y ninguna de ellas era muy limpia. ¿Cuánto más iba a costarnos encontrar algo de paz?

—Él tiene razón, Yaten —habló Seiya—. Podemos acordar mucho entre nosotros, pero nadie puede decidir sólo, estamos ya en esto, tratemos de esperar a lo que pase con ellas y su conversación.

Si Seiya, el ser más impaciente del mundo, estaba tratando de mantener la calma, supuse que yo también debería hacer un esfuerzo. Entiendo que está asustado, porque aún cuando debieron escapar, él y Serena siempre estuvieron a salvo, muy lejos.

Desearía haber podido meterlos en ese avión a los tres, antes de tener que pasar por esta incertidumbre. Quizá habría sido mucho mejor que ni Mina ni Serena supieran de su origen, y vivieran por siempre alejadas del peligro que significa la verdad.

Pero lo que yo deseaba haber hecho, fue destruido por mi propia estupidez, de hacerle caso a mis emociones, de ser incapaz de negarle a Mina y a mí mismo esos instantes de felicidad que cada vez parecen menos probables a regresar.

Entiendo lo que dice Taiki, sobre pensar en las posibilidades, porque él ha estado más metido en este mundo que nosotros, y es lo suficientemente astuto como para adelantarse al peligro. Quisiera tener la confianza en que él podrá pensar en la mejor forma de proteger a esta familia, de verdad quisiera.

Y también comprendo que Seiya prefiera esperar, porque se siente perdido en la forma de moverse que tiene esta gente, y teme poner en peligro a su chica. No es que mi hermano sea un cobarde, puedo ahora entender que hay personas que dan vuelta tu vida, cambiando lo que alguna vez creíste que harías en determinadas situaciones.

Pero ni Taiki ni Seiya me dejaban tranquilo, porque seguí creyendo que lo mejor era hacer algo lo antes posible. ¿Debía calmar mis ansias por esta vez? ¿O acaso tenía razón en no escuchar a mis hermanos?

Sentía que todo el tiempo en este lugar, junto a ellos esperando desde que las Aino decidieron echarnos de su conversación familiar, era una pérdida de tiempo. Muchas palabras, discusiones, intercambio de información que no me interesaba, ya no.

—Necesito aire —informé, saliendo de allí antes que pudieran detenerme.

Sabía exactamente a dónde quería dirigirme, pero debía esperar a que salieran de su encierro. Así que no tuve más alternativa que ir fuera, esperar en el jardín mientras la noche iba acabando, y aun se sentía tan larga.

¿Cómo en un par de horas puede cambiar tanto el panorama?

No quería sentirme nostálgico, ni ser débil, pero habría dado lo que sea por quedarme con Mina como hace unas horas. Pero desde antes que ella supiera la verdad, yo sabía que ese momento no iba a durar.

Ahora sólo podía esperar que ella no olvidara mis palabras, que cada una de ellas eran ciertas y no iba a cambiar lo que yo sentía.

Pase lo que pase.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Estaba amaneciendo, podía ya distinguir el cielo aclarando a través de la ventana. Me sentí un poco más aliviada, porque la noche se me había hecho eterna.

¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto en algunas horas?

Creí que despertaría con frío, arrepintiéndome de insistirle a Yaten que nos quedásemos afuera por un rato. Pero ese momento me parecía tan lejano, como si otra persona lo hubiese vivido en vez de mí.

¿Era ahora otra persona? Porque ayer sólo era una chica que había al fin recuperado a su hermana. Y ahora Serena no era mi hermana, y de pronto tenía una familia que no esperé.

No podía aun creerlo, yo no era una Aino, era imposible.

Pero no sabía cómo seguir negándolo. Aun cuando no me quedé con ellas en su charla, porque ya no podía soportar escuchar más por hoy.

Intenté imaginar cómo sería la vida si hubiésemos crecido junto a las demás, encerradas en estas pareces, ocultándonos ante el temor de ser asesinadas. Quizá Serena y yo fuimos las afortunadas de vivir en la ignorancia, de tener alguna clase de libertad y vida calma. Una calma que puede que nunca recuperemos.

Había mucho más que hablar y seguro existe más de lo que debo enterarme, pero estaba agotada, y no quería ver a nadie, porque no sabía qué decir, o qué sentir. Y ya que ahora éramos parte de este lugar, no necesitábamos estar todos escondidos en una misma habitación, lo que fue bueno para mí.

Puede que con el espacio y el paso de las horas en esta habitación a oscuras sepa qué hacer, o al menos podré decidirlo junto a Serena. No podía creer aun que las demás eran mi familia, me sentía tan lejana a la forma de ser de todas ellas, pero de alguna forma, saber lo que ocurrió, me hizo comprender un poco mejor su actuar.

Y puede que de ahora en adelante, yo también deba actuar como ellas. Defenderme sin importar el costo, y también a las personas a mi alrededor.

Nadie habló de exponer ante el mundo que aún quedaban miembros de esta familia vivos, ni que yo asumiera el lugar de una líder. No estoy segura de qué es lo que quieren que hagamos, pero tampoco creo que podamos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Si ya hay personas que saben la verdad y buscan hacernos daño, no esperarán mucho tiempo antes de volver a atacar.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, temiendo que alguien pusiera sus manos sobre Serena, que se hiciera realidad lo que temí todos los meses que creí que ella estaba atrapada, y alguien la dañase.

Pero también vino a mi mente algo más: el plan de Saijo.

Ahora que yo sabía sobre mi origen, sus palabras tenían sentido. El rol que debía cumplir, su insistencia en casarnos, era porque tenía un pase libre hacia los Aino. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto esta familia? Él tiene dinero, hace lo que se le antoja, no hay anda que pueda obtener aquí.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sin que alguien golpeara primero para anunciarse, y no quise mirar, porque sabía que no podría ocultar la expresión en mi rostro. Y existían sólo dos personas que vendrían aquí por mí.

—Deberías dormir un poco —aconsejó Yaten, acercándose.

No sé si prefiero que resultara ser él, o Serena, porque seguía sin saber qué decirle a ella. Lo que pensaba sobre Yaten, estaba un poco más claro, aunque no del todo.

Si era sincera, mi cabeza estaba borrosa, sin algún pensamiento certero, y sé que nunca en la vida he tenido la cabeza completamente en orden, pero ahora era tan difícil decidir algunas cosas.

—Siempre tienes una opinión sobre lo que debería hacer —respondí, sin atreverme a enfrentarlo.

—Ha sido una noche dura para ti —comentó.

Sabía que él quería enterarse de qué conversamos cuando ellos salieron de la habitación, pero no creo que sea bueno llenarlo con más información sobre todo el desastre. Ni sobre lo que tanto temía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que sea para conversar, sueles desesperarte con mi exceso de charla —pregunté, evadiéndolo.

—Sabes lo que hago aquí en este instante —aseguró. Y este no era el momento para que él me conociera tan bien.

—Ya no sé qué pensar —admití, porque parte de mí no comprendía qué rol quería Yaten tomar—. Es todo tan confuso.

—Necesitas tiempo para procesarlo.

—¿Crees que hay tiempo? Cada uno de los miembros de esta familia, han sido asesinados —expliqué, porque no había espacio para conversaciones, y menos aún sobre él y yo.

—Ustedes siguen vivas, y no están solas —me dijo, y se sintió tan bien aun tenerlo cuidando mi espalda. Pero era diferente cuidar de una chica normal, a alguien que pertenece a esta familia.

—¿Te unirás al equipo de seguridad con Taiki? —me burlé, queriendo opacar su intento de ayuda.

—Mina, se que estás enojada conmigo, pero estamos todos involucrados, debe existir alguna forma de asegurar que estarán a salvo —apuntó, y era obvio que estábamos hasta el cuello, pero lo que no era tan obvio, es que podríamos permanecer a salvo.

Pero no sólo los que estábamos bajo este techo éramos los involucrados. No pude evitar pensar en los que ya no estaban: nuestros padres. De todos los que habían muerto, el único que no fue asesinado, era el padre de Yaten, al menos no directamente.

Él enfermó, pero ahora pensaba que quizá todo el peso de protegernos, de saber que su hijo mayor estaba en manos de una familia en peligro, le había pasado la cuenta. Quizá su muerte fue por razones de salud, pero lo más probable es que su conexión con la familia Aino aceleró su partida.

Ahora estaban aquí sus hijos, Taiki hace años, Seiya y Yaten porque tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con Serena y conmigo nuevamente. Pero me parecía tan injusto que el peligro los alcanzara.

Volteé al fin, mirando su rostro, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos en la penumbra.

—Deberías aprovechar este momento para salir de aquí —aconsejé, intentando ocultar mis emociones lo mejor posible.

—¿Dónde más iría?

—¿Yo qué sé? Tenías una vida antes, se que la extrañas. Puedes ir a buscar tu cámara y seguir tomando fotografías —sugerí.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? —preguntó molesto—. No hay vuelta atrás, no quiero volver atrás. Sólo necesitamos resolver qué ocurrirá ahora que sabes la verdad.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo? Sería tan simple si me hiciera caso, si siguiera la corriente y saliera de aquí de una vez.

—Ace no va a detenerse, si él también lo sabe, que es lo que sospechamos —le recordé—. Y no necesito que resuelvas nada sobre mí, ahora que tengo una familia, no tienes que ocuparte de lo que pueda pasarme.

Y era cierto, nunca fue su deber cuidarme, se lo dije hace un par de horas y necesitaba que él no lo olvidara. Pero al parecer era demasiado tarde para cambiar la idea que tenía metida en la cabeza.

Se acercó un poco más, y sintiéndolo tan próximo a mí, entendí que ya no tenía sentido creer que saldríamos ilesos. Me gustaría pensar que era tan simple como desear que todo resultara bien, o al menos que podía mantenerme firme en la idea de ponerle un límite a mis sentimientos.

Pero no estaba preparada para él, para su tacto, para el único alivio que tenía. Yaten me retuvo entre sus brazos, tal como deseé todo el rato que estuvimos escuchando la verdad de boca de Lita. Allí estaba el soporte que tanto deseé pedir. Y aun cuando no me atreví a devolverle el abrazo, no pude evitar responder a él cuando tomó mi rostro para besarme. Parecía una eternidad desde la última vez que lo hizo, y era una vida distinta un par de horas atrás, en nuestra burbuja fuera de este mundo.

Tomé todo lo que pude de sus labios, incluso la fuerza para poder apartarme. Me quedé muy cerca, y miré de nuevo sus ojos.

Saijo casi mató a Yaten al saber que estaba conmigo. ¿Cuánta gente más lo intentará cuando sepan quién soy?

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí, no soporto tenerte cerca —pedí seca.

Él rodó los ojos ante mis palabras.

—Eso es mentira —devolvió seguro.

—Tú eres el mentiroso, no yo —le eché en cara—. Tú fuiste quien me ocultó lo que ocurría, y no puedo aguantar mirarte a la cara porque yo creía en ti, confiaba en ti.

No había forma de borrar la culpa en su rostro, por más que Yaten intentase poner encima esa máscara de indiferencia, yo podía ver lo arrepentido que estaba por ocultarme la verdad. Pero lo hizo por protegerme, y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

—No te creo nada —rebatió—, dijiste hace un par de horas que me amabas.

—Tú crees que estoy mal de la cabeza. Lo crees desde que me liberaron de Ace, y yo también lo creo ahora.

—¿Cuán es el plan Minako? Vas a echarme de tu lado, pretender que nada ha ocurrido entre nosotros y ponerte en modo mafioso para poder encajar aquí —reclamó.

De alguna forma, sí, pero no necesitaba admitirlo ante él. Puede que me conozca, pero no voy a darle en el gusto de decirle que tiene razón en cada una de sus palabras.

—Sólo nos acostamos demasiadas veces, estaba sola y vulnerable, eras lo único que tenía cerca —le ataqué—. Me confundí, es lo que le pasa a la gente que está mal de la cabeza, como tú dices.

—No estás confundida, tú me amas —aclaró—. Pero adelante, haz lo que quieras, porque si crees que me quedaré aquí rogando, estás equivocada.

Quizá no me creía, pero su culpa había sido transformada en molestia. Si había algo en lo que yo era experta, era acabar con la paciencia de Yaten.

—Jamás me rogarías, no es tu estilo. Demasiado orgullo traes encima —me defendí.

Puede que lo esté apartando, pero si era sincera, ya no creía que pudiéramos permanecer juntos. No quería ser pesimista, porque nunca lo fui, pero por una vez en la vida intentaba ser realista. Yaten merecía mucho más que una mujer por la que su vida estará constantemente en peligro.

Necesitaba distancia, y caminé lejos de él, acercándome de nuevo a la ventana, respirando profundamente para despejar mi cabeza. La decisión sobre él era lo único certero, lo único que por ahora podía decidir hasta que calmara un poco la conmoción de esta noche y tengamos una conversación con las chicas.

Yaten quería saber si iba a ser una más de ellas, y al pensar en sus reacciones luego de saber la verdad, no estaba segura de sentirme de alguna forma similar.

Lita era la única calmada, porque era la única que sabía todo. Ella siempre fue amigable, y no me parecía que su forma de ser cambiase cuando estaba junto a las otras dos. Ami por primera vez me pareció fuera de su seguridad, pero mantuvo su calma habitual, el no alterarse ante nada, siempre buscar resolver lo que estuviese en su camino.

Y luego estaba Rei, que fue la que más me sorprendió con su actitud, cuando no había pasado mucho rato desde que había amenazado nuevamente con matarme. Saber que llevábamos la misma sangre me hizo comprender que quizá si ella estaba dispuesta a apretar ese gatillo, era porque yo también habría sido capaz de matar a Saijo de haber permanecido allí por más tiempo.

Era aun demasiado pronto para comprender a cada una de ellas, e imaginé que Serena se encontraba en la misma situación. Estaba siendo egoísta encerrándome aquí sin cuidar de ella, aunque también sabía que lo más probable es que si Yaten estaba aquí, Seiya estaría haciendo lo mismo en otra parte de esta casa.

¿Entenderá Serena que lo está poniendo en peligro? No puedo decidir por ella, menos cuando sé que han compartido una relación mucho más larga y sólida que lo que ha ocurrido entre Yaten y yo. Pero lo que sea que ella decida, debería estar a su lado, en vez de seguir quejándome por lo ocurrido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aislándome, dejando que el saber sobre el pasado me consumiera, no permitiendo que la única persona que estuvo a mi lado, se apoyara en mi ahora que también se encuentra tambaleante por saber lo que ocurrió con nuestra madre, y que no somos hermanas. Quizá era porque fui la mayor y asumí que me tocaba ser la fuerte, porque me escudé para no dejarle ver que sufrí cuando de niñas ocurrió el incendio, o lo mucho que me dolió creer que me la habían arrebatado a ella también. Pero si quería ser fuerte por Serena, encerrarme aquí no era la solución.

Y puede que lo que estoy haciéndole a Yaten tampoco sea correcto, pero esa era otra historia. Él tiene razón, estoy mal de la cabeza. Pero no por eso voy a echar pie atrás.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Me quedé mirando su silueta, cuando nuevamente se alejó de mí, evitándome. No podía creer que volvíamos a lo mismo. Entiendo que esté pasándolo mal, pero no necesitaba hacerme a un lado.

Quería encontrar alguna forma de hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo era un error, porque cuando estábamos todos en esa habitación, pude ver cómo su rostro se deformaba ante el dolor de saber que su madre no lo era, que su hermana no lo era. Y ahora que le habían dicho todo el peso que caía sobre sus hombros, quería estar aquí. Pero al parecer Mina ya había decidido por los dos hacer lo contrario.

—Vete de una vez, por todas las veces que me pediste que me alejara, que no inventara ilusiones en mi cabeza. Por cada momento en que me advertiste que no podía confiar en ti —pidió, sin siquiera mirarme.

—Cada una de esas veces hiciste justo lo contrario —le recordé.

Esperé su respuesta, pero Mina se quedó callada, no sé si pretendía ignorarme, o simplemente estaba desarmándose su absurdo montaje por alejarme. Así que fui yo esta vez quien no se calló.

—No eres una más de esta familia, eres la persona que yo conocí de niña, la que encontré cuando quise robar esa espada. Llevar su sangre no significa que seas como ellas, no significa que cambies —expliqué, intentando razonar con ella.

Esperé de nuevo alguna respuesta, y tomó algunos instantes para que Mina volviera a darme la cara, y quise tener la esperanza que estaba escuchándome al fin.

—Todos cambiamos. Tú no eres el fotógrafo que pasaba sus tardes entre lugares llamativos. ¿No sentiste el llamado del poder cuando te absorbió la familia Black? —preguntó.

Y sí, lo había hecho, pero fue sólo un espejismo.

—Fue una estúpida ilusión que crearon para mantenerme atrapado —respondí.

Ella sonrió.

—La única ilusión estúpida, fue lo que ocurrió entre nosotros —corrigió, poniendo toda su atención en el suelo.

No sé hasta cuando voy a poder mantener a raya la frustración que siento al no poder razonar con esta mujer. ¿Por qué era tan difícil entender que estaba aquí frente a ella ahora que lo necesitaba?

Tomé sus brazos, acercándola a mí.

—Mírame —le forcé.

Pero sus ojos estaban en cualquier lugar de la habitación menos en mí.

—¡Mírame de una vez! —insistí más enérgico.

Le costó varios segundos, y un exceso de paciencia de mi parte, pero finalmente mantuvo su mirada en la mía. No había mentiras entre nosotros por ese instante, y ella lo sabía. Allí sólo existían murallas que ya habían sido derrumbadas durante el tiempo compartido, y que no podíamos permitir que volvieran a elevarse.

¿Alguna vez podríamos ganarle a la vida?

—Mina, se honesta, dime qué es lo que quieres hacer —pedí suave.

No pude contenerme, ni quedarme quieto, así que la abracé, queriendo asegurarme que no iba a escapar de mí. Era demasiado egoísta, pero la tenía allí y me importaba tanto, como nunca creí que alguien me importaría en la vida. Y no quería perderla, ni verla perderse a sí misma.

Levantó su rostro y sonrió, no como hace un instante, esta vez fue la chica dulce y brillante que yo amaba.

—Dime tú, quiero saber qué deseas. Cuéntame cómo quieres que sea nuestra vida —me pidió.

No entendí bien de qué hablaba, pero intenté seguirle la corriente.

La llevé hacia la cama que allí había, recostándome junto a ella, sosteniéndola todo el tiempo mientras no dejábamos de mirarnos.

—Quizá podríamos ir a comprar algo para cocinar, porque nunca hicimos ese almuerzo para Seiya —recordé de pronto.

—Tendrás que cocinar un banquete, Serena estará allí y es muy golosa —agregó.

—O podríamos hacer un picnic, a ti te gusta estar fuera, siempre quieres estar tendida en el suelo, mirando el cielo. De día o noche —murmuré.

Vino a mi mente cuando estábamos en la cabaña, y también un par de horas atrás en el frío de la noche. Pero seguí sin comprender a dónde nos llevaría esta conversación. Al menos por ahora no estaba rechazándome.

—Tú y yo hablamos ya, antes de saber todo lo que ahora sé —inició, devolviéndonos a la realidad—. No estoy segura de qué pensar, o qué hacer. Pero no soy la única, y no puedo dejar a Serena de lado.

—Nunca la has dejado de lado, todo lo que has hecho ha sido por ella —corregí, no podía olvidarlo.

—Yaten, no eres tampoco el único involucrado. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, que quieres cuidarme, pero no puedes olvidar que también están tus hermanos —me recordó.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con nosotros.

—Sé que están aquí.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos ahora? —quiso saber.

—Porque tú me necesitas —respondí obvio.

—¿Y ellos acaso no lo hacen? Llevas años sin saber de Taiki, y no ha pasado mucho desde que Seiya regresó. Tú no sabes cómo salir de todos los líos que aquí existen, pero tu hermano mayor está mucho más involucrado que tu. Y si lo que dicen ellas es cierto, Taiki está con mucho más trabajo que antes, y más peligroso.

—Fue su elección —resolví distante, porque no quería involucrarme en lo que Taiki hacía. Lo irónico es que ahora no había forma de no estar aquí metido.

—¿Y qué hay de Seiya? Él no eligió enamorarse de Serena, huyó con ella por protegerla, debe estar aterrado de que alguien le haga daño. ¿Por qué no estás con él? —continuó.

—Dijiste que me ocupara de mí, y ahora me pides que me ocupe de ellos —respondí, porque no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciéndome.

—Es tu familia, ocuparte de ti es también arreglar las cosas con ellos. ¿O acaso ya arreglaron tú y Seiya sus diferencias? ¿Perdonaste a Taiki por desaparecer tantos años?

No tenía respuesta, porque es cierto que casi no me he ocupado de mi propia familia. Al fin comprendí lo que ella quería decir, y no estaba preparado para aceptarlo. Estaba tan perdido como creí que ella lo estaba.

Toda la discusión absurda hace un rato con mis hermanos, el hablar y no lograr escucharnos de verdad, era cierto lo que Mina decía.

¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía idea por dónde empezar, no era fácil decirles que quería la fiesta en paz, y quizá el gran problema era mi orgullo, porque sabía que no era yo quien había arruinado nuestra relación como familia. Me parecía injusto ser quien diera el primer paso.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, y aún sin arreglar directamente nuestra situación, había algo que yo sí podía hacer por mi familia, aunque ellos no estén de acuerdo. Pero tampoco tenían que saberlo, aun.

—¿Y dónde nos deja todo esto? —quise saber.

—En tener unas horas más para olvidar lo que pase fuera de esta habitación —me dijo—. Tu sabes que no podremos tener paz juntos, si cada uno no resuelve un par de líos. Me dijiste que no olvidara, pase lo que pase, y no lo haré.

Sonreí, sabiendo a lo que ella se refería. Y por nada del mundo quería que ella lo olvidara, porque yo tampoco lo haría.

—Entonces ya no vas a pretender que me odias —quise saber, porque sentirla lejana era una tortura. Aun cuando sabía que así de juntos, como ahora, no podríamos permanecer.

—Lo siento, no quise herirte, todo lo ocurrido me tiene tan confundida. Pero si sé que necesitamos distancia —aseguró.

No quería distancia, lo único que quería era permanecer así. Pero lamentablemente el historial de buenos momentos entre nosotros, era seguido por peligro para alguno de los dos.

Me he quejado tanto de no poder enfocarme, de mi falta de paciencia y control cuando más he necesitado poder actuar con todas mis facultades mentales atentas. Quizá por habernos acercado cuando estábamos aislados de todos los demás, cada sentimiento entre nosotros era descontrol. Y para mí, era porque nunca abrí tanto de mí a alguien más, porque siempre mantuve guardado mis temores. Y ahora mi más grande temor era que algo le ocurriera. Abrir el corazón nos había hecho ser vulnerables, y no era momento para tener las defensas bajas.

—Estando juntos perdemos la cabeza, al parecer —comenté, intentando no perder el humor.

—No sabía lo que se sentía, era muy fácil estar alerta siempre, mucho más que creer que estoy a salvo en tus brazos y que vuelva a ocurrir algún desastre —admitió.

Podía aún ver lo que había causado la acumulación de desastres en su cuerpo. A medida que la luz iba entrando por la ventana, era más notorio su rostro lastimado, las pequeñas quejas cuando la sostenía con demasiada fuerza. O peor aún, el temor a que su espíritu también estuviera hecho trizas.

Pero no lo estaba del todo, porque al menos ahora ella estaba siendo honesta.

—Lamento haberte mentido —dije al fin, porque era lo que Mina merecía.

—No hay nada que perdonar, sé que jamás me lastimarías —respondió, regalándome una sonrisa.

Era bueno que lo tuviera claro, al menos me hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Miré hacia la ventana, sintiendo que ya no nos quedaba tiempo. No tenía idea qué debía Mina hacer hoy, si quedaban más conversaciones de ellas cinco encerradas, si aun debía esperar a saber qué harían para poder yo actuar.

—¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo un rato? —pidió—. No tengo muchas horas.

Asentí, elevándome un poco sobre la cama, sosteniéndome para mirarla por un instante. Mi brazo herido dolió, pero intenté no quejarme, porque lo único que no podía existir en este momento, era dolor, ni el físico, ni el emocional.

Era una despedida, no definitiva, pero era obvio que no era el momento para tomar una decisión sobre nosotros. Sin embargo ambos sabíamos que había que exprimir al máximo lo que quedaba.

—No quiero dormir —aseguré. Pero la verdad es que no estaba tan seguro. No habíamos estado juntos en mucho tiempo, y no sabía si era lo correcto. Si después de todo lo ocurrido, ella iba a quererlo.

Pero me era tan difícil no desearla, y necesitar sentir su cuerpo, ahora que al fin teníamos un momento que nadie podía arrebatarnos.

Ella sonrió cuando despejé su rostro, no queriendo que su cabello ocultara cada rincón de su piel que yo quería besar. Y tembló entre mis brazos cuando lo hice, aunque no demoró demasiado en responder a mi boca.

Intenté no caer con demasiada fuerza sobre ella, pero podía sentir sus curvas tentadoras bajo mi cuerpo mientras la presioné, sintiéndome alentado cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y sus piernas se afianzaron a mi cadera.

—¿Estás segura? —murmuré sobre sus labios.

—Sólo tú puedes borrarlo todo.

Desprendí los botones de mi camisa, esa que ella estaba usando desde que fuimos a ver a su hermana, y que no se había quitado. Sé que pudo usar ropa que Serena le diera, pero parecía tan apegada a quedarse con algo mío.

No la había visto desnuda desde que regresó, e intenté no dejarle ver el espanto que sentí cuando noté también su torso con moretones. ¿Qué tan fuerte había sido la pelea por escapar?

Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso, tenía que enfocarme en lo que ella acababa de decirme. Tenía que borrar los malos recuerdos.

Besé la unión de sus pechos, intentando ser delicado cuando rocé cada parte de su piel con mi boca. Allí en su torso lastimado, ya no habría dolor, sólo placer de sentirme. Y cuando ella tomó mi mano, apretándola por soporte, supe que estaba lográndolo.

Y era tan difícil, porque estaba ansioso de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, y sabía que no podía hacerlo, que teníamos que volver a acostumbrarnos. Ella no era sólo la mujer que descontrolaba mis hormonas, y ya no estaba tan llena de energía como cuando nos acostábamos a cada instante sin poder evitarlo. Y yo tampoco estaba en la mejor condición, pero qué más daba.

Me elevé por un instante, quitando lanzando a un lado mi sweater y camiseta, queriendo sentir su piel contra la mía cuando volví a presionarla con mi cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ambos ya habíamos perdido un poco la calma. El sabor de su cuello seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora estaba tan hambriento de ella que me parecía mucho más exquisito.

Desprendí el pantalón, apurándome en dejarla sin nada que se interpusiera entre mis ojos y su cuerpo. Y me permití un instante para mirarla completamente, antes de volver a sus ojos.

Mi corazón estaba agitado, y me pregunté si podríamos tomar todo lo que necesitábamos el uno del otro. Si sería suficiente por ahora, y quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Elevé una de sus piernas, tomando el recorrido con mis manos y luego con mi boca, besando cada parte de ellas, su piel erizándose a medida que avanzaba y yo no logrando mantenerme quieto. Besé su vientre, alentándola a abrirse más para mí, y aunque quería devorarla por completo, tomé mi tiempo en encenderla aun más, en ir de a poco elevando sus quejidos, en que lograra borrar de su cabeza cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba sintiendo.

Yo no había olvidado cómo tenía que acariciarla, y ahora podía ocupar esa ventaja, si es que ella y su voz no acababan conmigo primero.

—Necesito tocarte —susurró, apenas pudiendo tomar aire.

Salí de mi escondite entre sus piernas, sabiendo que haría lo que me pidiera. Comencé a quitar mi pantalón, pero Mina tomó impulso y se incorporó, llevándome a mí ahora contra la cama. No era que me sorprendiera, al parecer su manía por sacarme la ropa no ha cambiado.

No demoró demasiado en deshacerse de lo que quedaba cubriéndome, y se echó a mis brazos, besándome con la misma intensidad con la que yo comencé. Mis labios se sentían hinchados de tantos besos, pero quería más, quería no parar jamás de tocarla.

Mina se apartó un instante, bajando sus manos por mi torso, y fue su turno de intentar ocultar su preocupación, cuando al no estar distraída por mis caricias, puso su atención en los parches sobre mi cuerpo. Supongo que si yo noté su expresión, ella también supo cómo yo me sentía al verla lastimada.

—Mina, olvídalo —intervine enseguida.

—¿Aún duele? —quiso saber, tocando con cuidado una de las heridas.

—No tanto como dolió que te apartaran de mí —dije sincero.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no pudiendo creer estaba haciendo esa clase de declaración ante ella. Y no debería, cuando necesitamos poner distancia. Pero lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, para dejar esta conversación, era justo lo contrario.

Me elevé abrazándola, apegando nuevamente su cuerpo al mío mientras nos perdíamos en otro beso. Era bueno que fuésemos tan hábiles distrayéndonos mutuamente, aunque era ese también nuestro mayor problema: perdernos el uno en el otro.

Se movió sobre mí, haciéndome perder la cabeza, porque el roce era tan intenso que mi cuerpo no demoró en reaccionar, y estaba tan duro que no creí poder aguantar demasiado así. Pero Mina se detuvo, dejando el espacio suficiente entre nuestros cuerpos para colar su mano y dejar mi cuerpo tan caliente que ya no pude pensar, ni besarla. Necesitaba respirar con urgencia y pedirle que dejara de torturarme, la quería ahora, pero ella continuó ágil manipulando mi cuerpo a su antojo. Al fin estaba animada.

Pero tomé su mano, deteniéndola porque ya no daba para más. Y la llevé de vuelta al colchón, dejándola en la comodidad de las almohadas esperando por mí.

Mina cerró sus ojos cuando volví a besar su mejilla, su cuello, y a tomar su boca, ocupando mis manos en acomodar sus piernas para mí. Aun seguía adorando su suavidad, cómo se deshacía entre mis brazos, y que lo ansiaba tanto como yo.

Ninguno pudo contenerse cuando me hundí en ella, quedándonos inmóviles por un instante, atesorando el tenernos así de nuevo.

No tenía idea si estaba moviéndome lento o rápido, sólo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ir contra a ella, dándolo todo. Sus brazos se afianzaron a mi cuerpo, y tomé todo el impulso para acelerar, necesitaba la sensación que crecía en mi cuerpo y que cada gemido de ella fuese continuo. No iba a aguantar demasiado, pero no quería ser el único, y seguí moviéndome mientras me engolosiné en sus pechos, sintiendo sus manos sostener mi cabello fuerte cuando no pudo controlar sus emociones.

Seguí perdido en su cuerpo, moviéndome, devorándola y presionando hasta el final para obtener lo que quería. Escuchaba sus quejidos, pidiéndome más, rogando por no apagar el fuego que estaba consumiéndonos.

Mina se desplomó, soltándome cuando sintió su cuerpo desgarrarse, no siendo capaz de nada más que yacer agotada en la cama, mientras yo seguí impulsándome, sin necesitar mucho más para unirme a ella, cayendo consumido sobre la comodidades de sus pechos húmedos.

Pasé mi mano por su hombro, y luego su brazo, aun resbaladizo por el calor que seguíamos sintiendo. Fui consciente de que ya había amanecido, porque la luz de la ventana iluminaba la habitación, dejándome ver los rayos del sol colarse entre su cabello rubio, desparramado por la cama.

Quizá no entendíamos lo que estaba pasando, o lo que debíamos hacer, pero en ese instante, comprendíamos a la perfección lo que sentíamos.

Miré nuevamente sus ojos, disfrutando de su sonrisa complacida, y quise decirle que la amaba, y escuchar de ella lo mismo. Pero sería una tortura.

Sabía que mientras más demoraba en apartarme, más difícil sería, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos, besando su frente, sellando este momento con otro beso sobre sus labios.

Mina no dijo alguna palabra, porque ya sabía que era tiempo. Teníamos mucho que hacer, y si queríamos lograr volver a ver la luz, necesitábamos enfocarnos.

Quizá llegará pronto el momento en que podamos enfocarnos en algo tan simple como permanecer. Pero por ahora no quedaba más tiempo.

Sé que nadie más lo comprenderá, y mi hermano va a ser el primero en reclamar porque estábamos separándonos, alegando que no era necesario, que sí se podía. Pero aquí, Mina y yo sabíamos cada error que cometimos fue causado porque fuimos distraídos por lo que sentíamos. Y la única razón coherente que podía dar es que quizá no era tan fácil para nosotros lidiar con el amor haciendo estragos, como si lo era, al parecer, para Seiya y Serena. Quizá debí ser siempre un meloso, como mi hermano, y todo habría sido más sencillo.

Pero contrario a lo que creí, tenía esperanza. Y quise creer con todas mis fuerzas que llegaría el día en que no tendría que irme, dejándola sola sobre la cama intentando hacer lo correcto.

Me vestí sin mucha ceremonia, caminando hacia la puerta y mirándola una vez más antes de salir. Al cerrar la puerta me mantuve un instante allí afirmado, pero debí salir prácticamente corriendo cuando escuché los sollozos de Mina al otro lado de la puerta.

Si era tiempo ya de ocuparme de los hilos sueltos en esta historia, tenía que comenzar pronto, porque si tenía que hacerme cargo de mi propia familia, no podía permitir que mis hermanos se involucraran aún más, y menos aún ponerlos en peligro.

Quizá no tengo la experiencia de Taiki en este bajo mundo, pero durante el tiempo metido en toda esta basura, he aprendido lo suficiente como para saber exactamente cómo actuar solo, y hacerlo lo antes posible.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **¿Hay alguien aquí? No me complace demasiado demorarme tanto, pero también sé que lo hecho a la fuerza y apurado, no queda muy bien.**_

 _ **Las cosas para Mina y Yaten se han complicado, porque ocurre demasiado a su alrededor, más allá de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Ninguno es perfecto, ni sabe con certeza qué debe hacer, pero están tan asustados de volver a meter la pata, que están caminando con mucho más cuidado. Espero que hayan disfrutado de capítulo, que ahora estén más claras algunas informaciones que llevaban tanto tiempo sin decirse claramente. Así que quedo ansiosa a la espera de sus reviews, que siempre me hacen el día más feliz.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias a quienes me han tenido paciencia, y también a cada uno de los comentarios acumulados que siempre sirven de empujoncito para continuar.**_

 _ **¡Abrazos!**_

 _ **Katabrecteri.**_


	17. Elecciones

_**.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a NaokoTakeuchi, sólo los utilizo porque me gusta perder mi cabeza en historias locas.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 _ **Senderos Perdidos**_

.

.

 **17º "Elecciones."**

.

.

 **Minako**

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, intentando tomar también todo el valor que me faltase, para lo que sea que viniese en el camino. Hace un buen rato había amanecido, e intenté que la claridad que entraba por la ventana, iluminase un poco mi cabeza, o al menos mi corazón.

Estuve bastante rato sobre la cama, tendida mirando el techo y calmando mi llanto. No había podido dormir, sólo notaba mi cuerpo perdiendo el calor, volviendo a sentir el dolor por lo lastimada que estaba, y quise retener cada sensación que él había dejado en mí. Pero mis labios ya no estaban tan sensibles por sus besos, y aunque había sido feliz de tenerlo, el placer no iba a durar por siempre.

Al fin entendí que no podía permitirme seguir llorando por dejar ir a Yaten de mi lado, así que salí de la cama. Esta habitación era un lugar desconocido para mí, y no tenía mucho que hacer, así que fui a lavar mi cara, intentando despertar lo suficiente como para entender que esto seguía siendo la realidad.

Me vestí, volviendo a usar su ropa, porque era todo lo que tenía, y al fin salí de la habitación.

Recordaba vagamente dónde habíamos estado los cuatro escondidos, pero tampoco me pareció lógico que Serena se encontrara en esa habitación. Y no sabía dónde buscarla.

—¿Estás reconociendo tu hogar? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, y me alegró que de las tres, fuese Lita.

—Quiero ver a Serena —le informé.

—Te llevaré a su habitación —anunció, y luego me miró de pies a cabeza —mandaré a tu habitación algo de ropa y cosas de aseo, si necesitas algo más sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—No necesito nada en realidad, sólo verla a ella —le informé —. Pero gracias.

—Este lugar te pertenece tanto como a nosotras —agregó, y sé que Lita quiere acercarse, hacerme sentir parte de todo esto, pero es tan difícil aceptarlo.

—No lo creo, y supongo que las demás tampoco —respondí, porque por más que ella nos acepte, las otras nunca han sido muy simpáticas.

—Ami dice que debemos decidir qué haremos, así que cuando tu y Serena estén listas, saben dónde encontrarnos —me informó.

—¿Tendremos otra charla eterna? Porque si vas a salir con más verdades de las que hay que enterarse, no se me antoja —dije malhumorada.

—Hay que tomar una decisión.

—No, ustedes lo harán por nosotras.

—Mina, somos una familia ahora —insistió.

No servía de mucho escuchar que lo repitiesen una y otra vez. Porque mi única familia, era a quien yo quería ver.

—¿Cuál es la habitación de Serena? —pregunté.

Lita guardó silencio, comenzando a caminar para indicarme el lugar. Apenas se fue de allí, abrí la puerta con cuidado, porque seguro ella dormía. No importaba lo complicado de la situación, Serena siempre lograba conciliar el sueño.

Pero la imagen ante mis ojos era más de lo que esperé encontrar. Allí estaba ella en la cama, en un profundo sueño en los brazos de Seiya.

Cualquiera diría que encontrarse con una pareja sin ropa en una habitación sería una imagen que querrían evitar. Pero allí estaban los dos, absolutamente vestidos, abrazados como si nadie pudiese apartarlos, como si solo necesitasen sus brazos para mantener el calor.

¿Cómo lo hacían? Quisiera aprender la fórmula para no permitir que lo que pase alrededor afecte una relación. Pero supongo que es mucho más fácil defender una relación estable que lleva tiempo, que un intento de relación en el que siempre terminan apartándose.

Serena era muy afortunada, también Seiya. O quizá era que yo era la de la mala suerte.

Qué no daría por despertar así cada mañana, sin despedidas, sin temor, simplemente sabiendo que podré permanecer abrazada a Yaten porque se nos antoja, y no porque tememos que sea la última vez que nos tengamos.

Suspiré profundamente, intentando cerrar mis emociones, acercándome a la cama para hablarles.

—Hey, Serena, despierta —murmuré, tocando su hombro.

Pero ni se inmutó, en vez de eso, fue Seiya quien despertó primero, sonriéndome cuando notó mi presencia.

—Hola Mina, ¿es muy tarde ya? —quiso saber, saliendo de su somnolencia.

—No, en realidad es temprano, pero quería hablar con ella —le dije.

Él miró a su lado, sonriendo antes de levantarse cuidadoso, intentando no despertarla, y luego tomó mi brazo con suavidad y me llevó lejos de la cama.

—Está muy preocupada por ti —me dijo, y fue extraño, Seiya y yo apenas nos conocíamos, pero sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho por Serena, me era difícil no escucharlo.

—No soy la única que acaba de saber la verdad —respondí evasiva.

Sin embargo, él insistió.

—Se que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero ella dice que estás muy diferente —apuntó—. Yaten también lo está. Han pasado demasiado en este tiempo y supongo que ambos nos sentimos culpables por haber huido, quizá si les hubiésemos dicho…

—Ya está, Seiya. De nada sirve pensar en lo que pasó —le interrumpí—. Pero por favor no dejes solo a Yaten.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó. Y tuve la sensación que cada uno de nosotros, bajo este techo, estaba intentando evadir todo lo que pudiese hacernos vulnerables.

—Todo lo que él hizo fue por protegerte, siempre habla mal de ti, pero estoy segura que no pasó un solo día sin preguntarse si estabas bien —expliqué. Quería tanto que Yaten volviera a tener a su familia, que al menos dejara de lado su enojo hacia sus hermanos.

—Es su estilo —respondió sonriendo—. Nunca podré compensar lo que él ha hecho por mí.

—Yo creo que si puedes —le animé.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, volví al lado de Serena, sentándome junto a ella sobre la cama. La moví un poco, hasta que abrió los ojos, y antes de poder decir alguna palabra, me abrazó.

No estaba preparada, quizá pretendí tener la cabeza fría y hablar de lo que ocurriría con nosotras, pero supe en ese instante que ninguna palabra era más necesaria que ese abrazo. Así que respondí.

—No importa que la verdad sea otra, siempre seremos hermanas —aseguró.

Me aparté un poco, mirando su rostro, esa mirada bondadosa que podía siempre reconocer, y sonreí al fin.

—Siempre —repetí.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? Pensé que estarías más enojada, en realidad —quiso saber, no perdiendo el tiempo para interrogarme. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que pudiésemos conversar como las mejores amigas, sin ser las confidentes de cada situación que ocurría en nuestras vidas, aunque ahora tampoco parecíamos tener mucho tiempo.

—Estoy enojada —afirmé.

Pero Serena no tenía intención de darme tregua, al parecer era una manía compartida de las personas que me querían.

—No seas mentirosa, Mina. Puedes decirme lo que ocurre. No hemos hablado mucho, estás todo el tiempo guardándotelo todo. ¿Por qué no puedes hablarme? Siempre nos decíamos lo que ocurría, desde niñas. Habla conmigo —suplicó, realmente preocupada.

No me quedó otra que explicarle la razón por la que me negaba a abrir la boca. Debí respirar profundo antes de soltarlo, porque era tan difícil.

—No puedo, no quiero hablar de todo lo ocurrido, es agotador revivir una y otra vez cada momento —me quejé—. ¿Cuál es el punto? Estamos aquí tú y yo, y tenemos que resolver un futuro con mujeres que apenas conocemos.

—Pero son nuestra familia —me tranquilizó, y envidié tanto su capacidad de ver lo bueno en cualquier problema.

—¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo con tanta facilidad? —necesité saber.

Ella sonrió, acariciando mi cabello. Fue extraño, porque siempre fui la hermana mayor, la que cuidaba de ella, y ahora me sentía tan pequeña y confundida frente a la claridad y entereza que Serena parecía tener.

—Fue lo que siempre quisimos, más personas a las que amar, con quienes compartir. No es que acepte lo que nos dijeron, sólo intento no perder más el tiempo. ¿No puedes ver el lado bueno de la verdad que supimos?

—Es difícil ver con otros ojos a personas que fueron tan desagradables conmigo —repliqué.

—Creían que eras una intrusa, una amenaza. Lita dijo algo de que intentaste robar una espada, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó.

—¿Estás defendiéndolas?

—No, estoy intentando tener paz —soltó agotada, tomó aire un instante, antes de seguir explicándose—. Pasé meses alejada de ti, sólo queriendo saber si estabas a salvo, arrepintiéndome por dejarte aquí, y siendo una cobarde por no volver ante el miedo de que Diamante continuase molestándome. Deseo la posibilidad de salir a comer contigo y Seiya, invitar a Yaten quizá, y hablar tonterías sin preocuparnos de quién está o no vigilándonos.

Sonreí, comprendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería, era también mi deseo. Pero era una ilusión por el momento.

—Te prometo que cuando solucionemos esto, iré a comer contigo y Seiya —le dije, intentando calmar un poco los ánimos, comprendía su punto, pero no sé si puedo estar de acuerdo con esto de nuestra familia nueva.

—¿Y qué hay de Yaten? —insistió.

—Él tendrá su propia vida que re armar —respondí, tratando de no quebrarme.

Ella resopló frustrada, dejando su cariño hacia mí.

—No lo comprendo, pude verlo cuando estaba internado, el dolor en sus ojos cuando hablaba del día en que te llevaron. Pude verlo también el día que nos reencontramos, cómo lo mirabas, cómo se miraban todo el tiempo creyendo que no nos dábamos cuenta. ¿Por qué no lo quieres cerca? —quiso saber.

Y yo ya no quería seguir gastándome en cubrir lo que ocurría.

—Porque no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarlo —admití. Y cerré mis ojos, conteniendo de nuevo mis lágrimas.

La frustración de Serena no duró mucho más, enseguida volvió a su modo cariño y compasivo.

—Quizá no comprendo del todo cómo funciona esto de ser de la familia Aino, pero sí sé que estaremos a salvo. Nadie va a lastimar a quienes estamos aquí, Seiya me lo dijo —dijo, intentando tranquilizarme.

—¿Cómo pueden lograrlo? —pregunté sin poder contenerlo—. Los miro a ti y Seiya, no entiendo cómo nada parece meterse entre ustedes.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo amas, ¿no es así? —preguntó, y guardé silencio. Serena tomó mis manos entre las suyas con cuidado de mis heridas. Finalmente asentí, porque sabía que no podía negárselo—. Siempre creías que te gustaban chicos malos.

—Por fijarme en un chico malo, Yaten casi muere —comenté, siendo incapaz de quitarlo de mi cabeza.

—¿Hubo algo entre Ace y tu, entonces? No quieres tampoco hablar de eso.

—Sí, durante mucho tiempo. Él me gustaba, o quizá creía que podía ayudarme a encontrarte, y permanecí a su lado haciendo lo que me pidiera, con tal de que regresaras a mí —expliqué—. Pero cuando me encontré con Yaten no pude seguir fingiendo por mucho tiempo.

—Yaten es un buen hombre —me dijo, e imaginé que esa idea era similar a lo que me ocurría con Seiya, saber que un hombre es capaz de darlo todo por tu hermana, lo convierte de inmediato en una persona digna de admirar.

Pero Yaten no era solo un buen hombre, él era el regalo más hermoso que me había dado la vida, después de tantas pérdidas. Después de haber perdido años atrás a mi madre, y creer que el recuperar a Serena se iba de mis manos.

—Es muy guapo también —me mosqueó, intentando alentarme. Serena siempre subía mis ánimos, tiempo atrás, hablándome de chicos, porque sabía que yo amaba perseguirlos.

Sonreí, dándole la razón, porque era cierto que nadie podía ser indiferente a lo atractivo que podía ser.

—Tengo tanto miedo —admití, por primera vez en la vida, le dije eso a Serena.

Nunca antes pude pronunciarlo, porque creí que siendo la hermana mayor, no debía permitirme temer, ni dejarle ver que estaba aterrada de no poder protegerla.

—También lo tengo, pero debes dejar de hacer esto. No quiero que te pases la vida protegiéndome, soy una mujer adulta, y no estoy sola, tengo a Seiya a mi lado —explicó—. Quiero que seas feliz, que seas la chica que yo admiro por tener esa alegría capaz de iluminar a todos.

Si cualquiera me dijera lo que Serena dice, no lo creería, le trataría de ingenuo e infantil. Pero viniendo de su boca, yo creía cada palabra. Ella siempre ha tenido la capacidad de devolverme las esperanzas, o al menos calmar un poco la angustia que siento en este momento.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer sobre ellas? —pregunté, refiriéndome al resto de nuestra nueva familia.

—Primero necesitamos saber con claridad qué esperan de nosotras. Al parecer yo soy un agregado que no esperaban, pero tú eres la líder que creyeron perdida —formuló.

—No quiero ser líder de nada —confesé.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Salir de aquí, vivir tranquila sin volver a pensar alguna vez en estar a la cabeza de una familia que sólo sobrevivirá si mata a todos los demás —expliqué, porque era eso, la búsqueda de la libertad.

—Quizá podemos —me animó.

Sonreí, queriendo confiar en sus palabras, en la seguridad con la que las pronunciaba. Si Serena tenía viva la esperanza, quizá existía.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

Me encerré en una habitación que Taiki usaba para trabajar. No esperaba esconderme en realidad, simplemente necesitaba saber que todo lo que yo hiciera en adelante, tuviese un respaldo, algo que ayudase a Seiya y Taiki si es que yo no lograba ponerme a la altura de la situación.

No era diferente a la decisión que me metió en este mundo, y Mina tenía razón. El enojo seguía presente, pero no iba a permitir jamás que dañaran a mis hermanos. Da igual que Taiki no logre aún hacerme creer en sus razones para abandonarnos años atrás, pero ahora había cuidado de nosotros, tenía que reconocérselo, de no ser por él, quizá Seiya y yo estaríamos muertos.

Y luego estaba ese idiota, que era como siempre un dolor de cabeza. Y si todo comenzó con su huida con Serena, si por tapar sus indiscreciones yo estaba hasta el cuello, no podía ser que cada cosa que hice fuese en vano.

Bebí un sorbo del café caliente y cargado, intentando enfocar mi cabeza y ganar un poco de calor en mi cuerpo, en especial en mis manos para poder comenzar con mi labor.

Yo no era ningún genio informático, pero sabía que podía unir algunas piezas claves. Y no estaba seguro si sería útil, pero era tiempo de usar cada defensa posible a nuestro favor.

Mientras trabajé como perro faldero de Zafiro tuve varios encargos especiales, la clase de órdenes que él solo podía darle a un futuro miembro de su familia. Nunca supe si era por el lugar que en ese momento creí tener entre los Black, o porque estaba constantemente a prueba de ser merecedor de la mano de su adorada hija.

Seguro que era más lo segundo que lo primero, Zafiro no era idiota, y no había forma que confiase así de fácil y rápido en mí. Pero también tenía a mi favor que fui muy útil en el tiempo que permanecí. Las ganancias para mi futuro suegro habían aumentado, y la expansión de su imperio era evidente desde que yo entré a su familia.

Así que, gracias a mi labor, yo tenía formas de incriminar a Zafiro con negocios sucios, y nunca lo pensé antes, pero quizá de algo serviría el mal trabajo que hice al ganar propiedades para él. Tampoco sé si las autoridades se atreverán a ir en su contra, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Tecleé las palabras y descargué la información en el aparato, escribiéndole a Taiki la única posibilidad que tendría para que yo le perdonase. Tenía que salvarnos, tanto como yo debía salvarlos a ellos. Y quizá suene dramático, pero la situación lo es, siempre lo fue, y fui demasiado ingenuo como para creer en un inicio que solo tenía que besuquearme un par de veces con una chica linda para que se olvidase que mi hermano la dejó.

La chica linda había resultado ser más peligrosa de lo que creí, y temo no saber con exactitud qué tanto puede llegar a hacer Kakyuu. ¿Debía temer más a ella que a su padre?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Seiya, entrando a interrumpir en el peor momento, como siempre.

—Tienes pésima cara, vete a seguir durmiendo —le insulté, evadiendo su interrogatorio.

—Es lo que pretendía, pero Mina fue a hablar con Serena y había que darles espacio —respondió, sentándose frente a mí.

Eso era bueno, necesitaban estar juntas, porque la presencia de Serena podía calmar a Mina al fin. Tampoco quería comenzar una charla sobre ellas con mi hermano.

Obviamente Seiya no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —consultó muy poco casual.

—No está enojada por todo lo que ocultamos, si te sirve de consuelo —respondí cortante.

—Sabes que no es de lo que hablo, quiero saber si su relación está bien —insistió.

—No hay una relación entre nosotros —me defendí enseguida, con la vista aun pegada en la pantalla.

Seiya se reclinó en la silla, mirando el techo, pareciendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para molestarme e insistir en hablar sobre lo que yo no quiero siquiera pensar. ¿Acaso es tan difícil comprender que si me dejo llevar por lo que ocurre con Mina no podré serles útil?

¿Y qué era más importante en este momento? ¿Un romance o su vida? La vida de todos nosotros es lo primero, la seguridad, la calma. Aunque quizá Seiya no puede verlo de la misma forma, porque él si tiene su relación a salvo, siempre la ha tenido.

—Hablas de dejarla, apartarte, todo el tiempo estás diciéndolo. Me encargas su cuidado como si fueses a desaparecer de su vida, sin embargo, aquí estás, tal como lo estoy yo por Serena —relató.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —pregunté directo, cansado de su maldita intromisión.

—No estoy tratando de hacerte admitir tus sentimientos, que son bastante obvios —apuntó, y tuve que reprimir mis insultos hacia él por exponer lo que intento evadir—. No tengo idea qué hacer aquí, quiero cuidar de Serena, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y eres el único que puede darme algo de guía.

—Acordamos esperar a que todas ellas decidieran qué harán sobre su familia —le recordé.

—Yo creo que debemos tener un plan alternativo, ese plan que solíamos tener tu y yo para cuando reuniéramos a Serena y Minako, antes de que las Aino entraran en la historia —dijo directo, y entonces entendí de lo que se trataba.

En un principio creí que Seiya estaba pidiendo algún entrenamiento marcial o alguna tontería que su cabeza había inventado por culpa de ver tantas películas. Pero mi hermano al fin usaba un poco de lógica en esta situación.

Quité mis ojos de la pantalla, poniendo mi atención hacia él. Era más peligroso que nunca escapar, pero también era lo que todos queríamos. ¿O no?

—¿Serena te ha dicho algo? —necesité saber.

—Que quiere volver a su vida de antes, y piensa que Mina desea lo mismo —relató.

—No creo que las dejen ir —admití honesto. Demasiado habían arriesgado las Aino como para simplemente rendirse.

—¿Y necesitamos su permiso?

Seiya tenía razón en querer irse de aquí, pero estaba siendo demasiado infantil. Este lugar no era un resort de lujo del que te vas cuando estás aburrido de permanecer. Quizá necesitaba un poco de realidad.

—Debes comprender que la vida que todos teníamos, se acabó. Aunque pudiésemos tener algo normal, jamás será lo que existía —solté duro.

—¿Cómo puedes conformarte? —se quejó.

—No lo hago, solo quiero que todo se resuelva de la mejor forma posible. Pero si crees que podrás ir a ver a Serena a los sitios de antes, o alguna estupidez así, estás equivocado —aclaré.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó, y comprendí que tras su actitud mucho más positiva que la mía, Seiya también estaba desesperado.

Quizá no era su lógica actuando, porque de pronto me pareció ver a mi hermano pequeño frente a mí, ese que reclamaba porque su madre ya no estaba, y al que yo siempre le explicaba con tan poco tacto sobre su muerte.

No tenía porqué cuidarlo a estas alturas de su vida, sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar querer verlo actuar con normalidad. Y Seiya no era de los que se rendía.

—Dame un poco de tiempo, algo se me va a ocurrir —pedí, queriendo también que me dejase solo de una vez.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos, estoy aquí para ayudar —insistió.

—Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de resolver asuntos contigo, Seiya. Por si no te das cuenta, muchos de mis problemas que resolver han sido tu culpa —le ataqué.

Al fin guardó silencio y apartó la vista de mí. La culpa siempre funciona con Seiya, sabe que cometió un error y recordárselo es mi mejor arma para sacármelo de encima. Aunque estoy tan cansado de tener que controlarlo todo para no perder más en el camino.

Ha sido ya bastante tiempo, y no entiendo cómo no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes que no existía una manera fácil de salir del lío en el que entré por voluntad. Y nunca pensé que iba a extrañar tanto la rutina de mi vida.

Pero estaría mintiendo si dijese que no he encontrado nada que valga la pena. Estaba ella por supuesto, Mina. Y lo otro bueno era darme cuenta que quizá aún había una familia a la que pertenecía, si es que logramos salir a salvo.

—Quizá he sido muy infantil sobre lo que ocurre, las ideas que Taiki y tu plantean son horrorosas, pero supongo que estando en este lugar ya no podemos pensar como solíamos hacerlo, como fuimos criados tu y yo—explicó, pero no comprendí a dónde quería llegar.

—¿Y sirve de algo seguir pensando? —solté sin poder contenerlo, porque la verdad ya estaba cansado de seguir dándole vueltas a todo. Y era por eso que decidí actuar, sin que nadie aún supiera.

—Puede que lo mejor sea ayudar a eliminar los peligros.

Sonreí, Seiya sigue siendo tan infantil.

—¿Quieres salir con un par de pistolas a dispararle a quien se acerque a Serena? ¿Es esa tu nueva idea? —le cuestioné, pero sinceramente era algo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Eliminar a varios no sonaba tan agotador como huir de ellos.

—Tampoco es que nos alejemos de nuestra crianza, papá hizo lo posible por proteger a Minako y Serena —recordé.

—Él nunca mató a alguien.

—¿Estás seguro? No puedes saber si alguna vez se acercaron a ellas y él se deshizo de la amenaza. Sólo sabemos que están a salvo gracias a que las cuidó. Y haya o no matado a alguna persona, sigue siendo el hombre que siempre admiramos.

—¿Entonces sí estás dispuesto a tanto?

—Seiya, hay acciones mucho peores que matar, y también hay sacrificios más grandes que ensuciarse las manos de sangre —opiné, porque era lo que sentía en ese instante.

Miré la hora, comenzando a impacientarme porque la charla con mi hermano estaba alargándose demasiado. Pero tampoco podía decirle la razón de mi apuro.

—He estado reuniendo toda la información sobre los Black que obtuve de los días en que creían en mí —le dije, aunque quizá debería decir de los días en que ellos me hacían creer que creían en mí—, datos, lugares, propiedades y negocios sucios. Todos los trabajos fuera de ley que hice para Zafiro están, para que tengamos acceso a ellos si los necesitamos.

—¿Será posible chantajearlo o meterlo a la cárcel? —quiso saber Seiya.

—Un hombre como él es mucho más poderoso que eso, pero pienso que cualquier pieza que nos sirva para defendernos, debemos tenerla a mano —expliqué.

—Si trabajaste con personas cercanas a él, podría ser buena idea ponerlos en su contra —propuso.

—Lo he pensado, pero creo que será mejor que Taiki lo vea, porque él está mas relacionado a este tipo de acuerdos, supongo.

—Y mientras imagino que no tengo más que hacer que mantener a las chicas tranquilas —asumió.

—No es tan fácil —admití, después de lo mal que vi a Mina, su tranquilidad era muy importante, y Seiya siempre ha sido bueno para animar a las personas, esperaba que lo lograse más que nunca—. Buena suerte.

Él salió al fin del espacio que yo necesitaba para trabajar y respirar, porque a cada instante que pasaba, más nervioso me sentí.

Cuando drené de mi cabeza todo lo que podía ser útil, apagué el aparato, sintiendo mi vista agotada, y mi cabeza en general ya sin energía de tan sólo pensar que entregar información era la parte fácil, y ahora tenía que juntar lo que quedaba de mí para poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

Soy bueno trabajando solo, pero por una vez en la vida, deseé que cubrieran mi espalda, o al menos tener alguna seguridad de que iba a salir todo bien. Lamentablemente cubrir mi espalda ponía en riesgo a personas que me importaban.

Respiré profundo antes de salir de allí, caminé a mi habitación intentando no dar alguna señal a cualquiera que cruzase por mi camino, aunque para mi suerte, este lugar siempre parecía desierto.

Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha para poder despejarme y renovar energías. Y sobre todo para darme el impulso final de hacer lo que fuese necesario.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

Ya no existía tanta tensión como la última vez, quizá porque estaba más preparada para verlas. Era extraño, porque no estábamos en el salón formal de antes, si no en la habitación de Lita, y no comprendía qué teníamos que hacer.

¿Es esto una pijamada para compartir chismes sobre chicos o algo así? Porque no me parece que sean la clase de mujeres que hacen eso, o quizá Lita lo es.

Pero no había explicación aún, nadie habló, eran solo miradas de un lado a otro, no sabiendo cómo hacer que esto pareciera una familia.

—Mina y yo estuvimos hablando —inició Serena, y supuse que era bueno que rompiera el hielo, era buena en eso—. Y tomamos una decisión, pero queremos saber qué es lo que ustedes desean de nosotras.

Sonreí, porque de haber sido yo la que hablase primero, ya estaríamos todas discutiendo.

Al parecer su presencia era un bálsamo entre nosotras cinco.

—Hay ciertas reglas sobre cómo funciona nuestra familia, en general todas las familias que se mueven en este mundo —explicó Ami—. Imagino que deben saberlas antes de tomar una decisión.

—Queremos ser libres —interrumpí, no interesándome en lo más mínimo sus estúpidas reglas—. No pertenecemos aquí, teníamos una vida, éramos felices. No es justo que nos obliguen a vivir como ustedes.

—Nunca fueron libres, Ikuko fue asesinada cuando eran niñas —aclaró Rei, tan directa como siempre.

Pero ella no tenía razón, no del todo, porque no había sido puro sufrimiento.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero pudimos seguir, y si nos dejan libres, seguiremos adelante —aseguré.

—Minako, déjame hablar, vamos a encontrar una forma de resolverlo, lo prometo —insistió Ami.

Miré a Serena y ella asintió, así que no me quedó más alternativa que escuchar.

—Normalmente el liderazgo cae en el hermano mayor, ya saben lo que pasó con nuestros padres, pero ya que Ikuko renunció a lo que le correspondía, Minako como hija de Kento, sigue siendo la líder.

—¿Y Serena? —quise saber.

—Ambas son nuestra familia, Serena está técnicamente desligada, pero en adelante siempre estará protegida —explicó.

—Eres como nuestra princesa escondida —bromeó Lita, hablándole a mi hermana.

Envidio su capacidad de bromear en medio de tanta tensión. Yo solía hacerlo también, quizá siendo familia, ese rasgo lo compartíamos. Temí pensar demasiado sobre qué otro rasgo podía compartir con cualquiera de ellas tres.

—¿Y qué rol juega la espada perdida con ser líder? —quise saber—. Todos las quieren encontrar.

—Aunque cueste creerlo, todos los símbolos que rodean a nuestras familias, son importantes, sin tradición no existimos —explicó nuestra ilustradora oficial, Ami podría ser fácilmente una enciclopedia sobre la mafia.

—¿Y quieren seguir existiendo? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo, no podía creer que ellas desearan esta existencia tan cruda—. ¿No hay algo más que deseen para sus vidas?

Pero esta vez fue Rei quien se adelantó a responder.

—Solo el día que logremos acabar con todos, podremos pensar en otra vida —aseguró.

He ahí mi respuesta, ellas buscaban venganza a lo ocurrido. Y yo no quiero ser parte de ello.

—Siguen siendo una familia poderosa, hagan su vida y olviden lo que pasó —sugerí práctica.

—Nosotras como familia no existimos —comentó Ami, confundiéndome, ¿qué es eso de no existir? Yo las veo aquí paradas exigiéndome tomar el lugar de líder—. Cuando éramos niñas y mataron a todos nuestros padres, admitir que los Aino seguían existiendo era ponernos en peligro, así que Taiki nos escondió.

—Taiki no es tan mayor que nosotras —repliqué.

—Pero era lo suficiente para hacer algo al respecto, es inteligente y supo qué hacer para salvarnos. Y prometimos encontrar al verdadero líder, hemos pasado años cambiando nuestras identidades, yendo de un lugar a otro, nunca teniendo un hogar fijo —siguió relatando.

¿Qué estaban diciendo? Yo creí que funcionaban como vi a Saijo hacerlo, pero si lo pensaba mejor, tenía sentido. Por eso es que Lita trabaja, por eso es que ella y su mundo de comidas es una fachada tan práctica.

—Hemos estado esperando por ti, y ahora también tenemos a Serena. ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que queda de nuestra familia? —preguntó Lita, perdiendo su humor inicial.

—¿Acaso no quisieras vivir como lo haces fuera de este lugar? No quiero dormir cada noche sabiendo que alguien desea asesinarnos, sólo por una espada —admití, porque no lo valía, nada de esto.

—La espada es tuya, es cuestión de que la tomes y reclames lo que te pertenece —insistió, en vez de responder a mi pregunta.

—Cuando alguna vez logremos volver a encontrarla —ironizó Rei.

—No hay nada en este mundo que me haga desear volver a tener cerca esa espada —aseguré.

Lita entonces caminó por su habitación, abriendo uno de los muebles que allí tenía. No presté demasiada atención a lo que hacía, hasta que noté las expresiones de Ami y Rei, y miré hacia donde ellas lo hacían.

Sobre las manos de Lita, estaba la espada que busqué robar, la que todos deseaban, por la que tantas personas habían muerto.

¿Todo el tiempo la tuvo ella en su poder? ¿Fue quién la sacó del museo? Tenía sentido, porque según dijeron, sólo alguien de nuestra sangre puede abrir el sistema de seguridad.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Escondiste para ti la espada? —acusó Rei, muy enojada.

—No, la guardé cuando Mina y Yaten trataron de robarla, era obvio que más gente iría por ella. Y aún con toda la seguridad del mundo, no iba a permitir que alguien más pusiera sus manos sobre algo que pertenece a nuestra familia —se defendió.

Miré de un lado a otro, la ira emergiendo de Rei y, sorpresivamente también de Ami. Supongo que ocultar un secreto tan grande entre ellas no caía bien, rompía la confianza. Y por un momento pensé que comenzarían a discutir más fuerte de lo que cualquier de ellas solía permitirse.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de estallar en miradas entre sí, fue Ami una vez más quien devolvió la cordura.

—Pudiste avisarnos, la razón para tener esa espada ahí era evitar que siguieran buscándonos —dijo, guardando tan bien su envidiable compostura.

—Ibas a armar un plan complejo sobre dónde esconderla, y me pareció más simple mantenerla aquí, donde nadie podía imaginar que estaba —resolvió.

¿Y qué importaba la ubicación? Ahí estaba, y no cambiaba nada.

—Por favor, déjennos ir, tener nuestra propia vida —insistí.

—No están aquí prisioneras, pero salir de este lugar las pondrá en peligro —recomendó Ami, una vez más.

—Y si ustedes cambiaron sus vidas tantas veces para poder ocultarse, ¿podrían hacer lo mismo con nosotras? Iremos donde sea —supliqué.

—¿De verdad es lo que deseas, Minako?

—Es lo que Serena y yo deseamos —aseguré.

—Si ustedes se van, no hay familia. No están pidiendo solo libertad, están también obligándonos a renunciar a nuestra familia, a destruirla —argumentó Rei en su exceso de apego a lo que el poder de un apellido significa.

—Si lo que quieren es volver a estar sobre todos los demás, solo para vivir con el miedo a que las maten, no lo comprendo —me quejé.

—Vengan con nosotras, seamos una familia, una normal, lejos de aquí —interrumpió Serena.

Un silencio eterno nos rodeó, sin que la ubicación de la espada o nuestras diferencias importaran. ¿Ellas alguna vez habrán imaginado una vida diferente a la que les fue heredada? Tampoco podía yo imaginarnos a todas nosotras compartiendo un almuerzo de domingo contando anécdotas y riendo.

No sé si podrían acostumbrarse a la clase de vida que nosotras tuvimos. Parecen tan cómodas con su dinero y poder, que sacarlas de aquí sería lo mismo que matarlas. Pero, aunque no me sienta parte de esta familia, estaba de acuerdo con mi hermana.

—No tengo una respuesta—dijo Rei—. Es necesario más que un par de horas para saber si deseo acabar con todo lo que alguna vez fue esta familia, necesito tiempo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar, salió molesta de la habitación. Aunque supongo que sus palabras significaban algo bueno.

—Todo lo que he querido es tener una vida tranquila, quizá es tiempo de intentarlo —agregó Lita. Y no me sorprendía, ella siempre me pareció fuera de lugar.

Pero no era Lita o Rei la que yo esperaba escuchar, y agradecí que Ami no fuese de las que les gusta generar mucho drama antes de lanzar lo que debe decir.

—No podemos forzarte a tomar el lugar de tu padre, ninguna de nosotras realmente ha vivido como una familia poderosa —admitió—. Siempre escondiéndonos y cuidándonos la espalda, pero jamás en la cima del poder que alguna vez existió. Tomar nuestro lugar y entregarte el tuyo es la forma de honrar a nuestros padres.

—Mamá pediría que fuésemos felices, ese es todo el honor que nos pediría en su nombre —rebatió Serena.

Y no pude evitar sonreír. Quizá Ikuko Tsukino no era mi madre de nacimiento, pero ella me enseñó todo lo que vale la pena en la vida. Y era cierto lo que Serena decía, el honor de un nombre no vale nada, y no podíamos perder nuestras vidas por una familia que ya está en ruinas.

Ami guardó silencio, y tuve la esperanza que las palabras que acababa de escuchar, iban a hacer efecto en ella. ¿Es tan loco pensar que puede tener sentimientos como los nuestros? Después de todo, tenemos la misma sangre, incluso siendo criadas de formas tan distintas, algo debemos compartir.

—Entonces quiero saber los detalles, qué es tan maravilloso en esa vida que dicen que desconocemos —pidió.

—Oh Ami, puedo decirte todo lo que quieras —animó Serena, acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo. Me pregunté si alguna vez en la vida ellas tres se trataron con el cariño que Serena y yo lo hacemos.

—De acuerdo, escucho —aceptó.

—No aquí, vamos a caminar, tienen todo este espacio para refugiarse y quiero conocerlo —pidió mi querida hermana.

Ellas salieron enseguida y quise creer que estábamos logrando arreglar todo este desastre, que de alguna forma Serena podía hacerle entender que permanecer aquí no era vivir, que merecíamos una oportunidad de decidir y no ser esclavas de nuestro pasado.

Yo también quise despejarme, y ya que todas parecían necesitar espacio para pensar en nuestra postura, arranqué de lo extenuante que era encerrarnos las cinco a hablar.

No quería pensar más, ni en lo que pasaba en estas paredes, ni en mis propios asuntos con Yaten. Porque al fin, después de todo, sentía que podría descansar un instante.

Fui hasta la habitación en la que amanecí sin poder dormirme, y encontré allí comida y ropa que seguramente Lita pidió para mí. No quise detenerme demasiado en cómo han logrado mantenerse ocultas y aun así tener todo lo que desean en el instante en que lo ordenan.

Sin embargo, no tenía hambre, ni ganas de lucir nada nuevo. Así que entré a la cama, abrigándome hasta el cuello, queriendo nada más sentirme cómoda y cobijada para poder dormir.

Y al fin, el cansancio me ganó, y aunque fuese por unas horas, pude dormir.

 **ღ**

 **Yaten**

De existir algún premio especial para la estupidez humana, seguramente en este instante yo sería el ganador indiscutido. Porque estar entrando nuevamente a la residencia de los Black, era lo mismo que ofrecerme voluntariamente para entrar al infierno.

Y me pregunto si saldré vivo de aquí, o al menos si servirá para mantener a salvo a mi familia.

Apenas me acerqué, fui escoltado sin ninguna delicadeza por uno de los hombres de Zafiro, pero no me intimidaban, porque la única que ahora me hacía sentir inseguro, era la mujer a la que alguna vez creí frágil. Mi prometida esperaba por mí y estaba seguro de que yo saldría perdiendo.

Caminé por los pasillos que hace tanto tiempo no veía, y repasé mentalmente los posibles escapes, los escondites de armas o cualquier recurso que pudiese servir para defenderme, en caso de ser necesario. Este lugar era una trampa mortal, pero yo la conocía.

—Creo que he subestimado mi paciencia —habló, luego que cerraran la puerta tras de mí, dejándonos a solas—. Supongo que es porque sabía que, aunque demoraras, te tendría aquí de vuelta.

Recién entonces volteó, dejando de mirar por la ventana y dándome la cara.

—Me has dado una buena razón para venir —respondí, intentando mantenerme a la par de su juego.

Ella caminó un par de pasos en mi dirección, tan ligera y controlada, sabiendo que me tenía atrapado.

—Aún cuando nos hemos ocultado tanto el uno al otro, pareciera que durante el tiempo que llevamos comprometidos, nos hemos aprendido a conocer —resolvió.

—No, Kakyuu. Yo nunca te conocí realmente, y dudo que sepas algo sobre cómo soy.

—Sé que estás aquí por proteger a Seiya, tal como lo hiciste la primera vez. También sé que me engañaste bastante tiempo con la chica de Ace —me dijo, y sonrió.

No debería sorprenderme a estas alturas, pero saber que Kakyuu también tenía en la mira a Minako, no era nada bueno. ¿Qué tanto sabe? O quizá debería cuestionarme, qué tan cercana es su relación con Ace.

—¿No vas a preguntarme sobre tu romance?

—Solo me dirás lo que deseas, ¿cuál es el punto de preguntar? —devolví.

—Eres un buen hombre Yaten, mereces saberlo todo —me alagó falsamente.

—¿Y cuál será el precio? ¿Casarme contigo primero?

Ella rió, una risa tan suave y compuesta, nada escandalosa, como si incluso cuando estaba divirtiéndose, Kakyuu mantuviera el control de sí misma, de todo a su alrededor. Zafiro la ha enseñado tan bien.

—Amor mío, no te obligaré a casarnos, voy a decirte todo lo que has querido saber —me dijo, acercándose más, ubicándose justo frente a mí.

Su mano acarició mi rostro, y quise mantenerme inmune, pero a esta mujer yo no la conocía, y aunque traté de ignorarlo, tuve miedo. Terror de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decirme.

—Serás tú el que querrá casarse conmigo al final —aseguró, dando un beso en mis labios antes de apartarse.

Es una locura que ella crea que yo voy a querer casarme. Pero también pensé que estaba loca cuando me dijo que yo iba a volver a estar en esta casa, y aquí estoy.

—Tu habitación te espera, hay ropa adecuada para nuestra cena, esta noche. Allí tendremos tiempo de hablar todo lo que queramos —me ordenó.

No sé si ella tenía calculado el tiempo exacto que le tomaría instruirme en sus planes, lo más probable es que sí, porque en ese instante, como reloj, entraron nuevamente los hombres que me escoltaron hasta aquí.

El camino por el que me llevaron hacia la antigua habitación que aquí tuve, fue tan poco alentador. Se veía todo gris, tan diferente a la última vez que permanecí en este espacio, cuando creí tener algo a mi favor.

No quería esperar, ni seguir preguntándome qué es lo que Kakyuu planea. Ella sabe mis razones para estar aquí y eso le da ventaja. Y yo solo deseaba una señal que me asegure que mi familia estará a salvo.

Que Mina también lo estará.

Pensé en ella porque ahora era yo quien estaba encerrado, y pude comprender de alguna forma la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, más que entregarte a ti mismo por los demás. Yo no lo comprendí la primera vez, incluso cuando me entregué a esta familia por el bien de Seiya.

Pero ahora podía ver claramente porqué ese día, aun cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera, Mina aceptó irse con Ace por salvar mi vida. Uno tiende a hacer estupideces por amor.

Kakyuu no era la única subestimando su paciencia, porque no me creí capaz de aguantar las horas de espera encerrado sin volverme loco. Sin embargo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no perder los estribos, de nada servía estar aquí si iba a caer en sus manipulaciones.

Repasé en mi mente los rincones de este lugar, así como todo lo que dejé para Taiki escrito. Intenté rebuscar en mis recuerdos sobre el tiempo en que me sentí parte de los Black, pero sinceramente, no presté tanta atención a los detalles como debí. Creía que encontrando una estúpida espada podía librarme de todo, debí buscar más alternativas.

Ahora era diferente, yo no era un simple hombre ignorante sobre este mundo oscuro, lamentablemente tenía más claro que nunca en qué podía terminar la cena de esta noche con Kakyuu.

Las horas pasaban tan lentas, comencé a matar el tiempo con lo básico, ya que ella deseaba tener una cena juntos, iba a prepararme para el encuentro.

Tomé mi tiempo en disfrutar de una larga ducha, deseando poder despejar mi cabeza al máximo, y estar alerta para reaccionar a lo que sea que ella quisiese. En el armario encontré mucha ropa para elegir, pero toda era negra, como ellos, como su maldito apellido.

Así que me vestí como uno de ellos, y aunque me demoré más de lo que alguna vez lo hice en alistarme para una ocasión especial, ella seguía sin aparecer.

Cuando ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la puerta se abrió. Y tal como yo, Kakyuu estaba vestida completamente de negro, parecíamos una pareja lista para un funeral, y lo más probable es que yo sería pronto el muerto.

¿Quién podría imaginar lo que se esconde tras su cuerpo menudo, su piel pálida y su llamativo cabello? Ella siempre me pareció hermosa, y quizá era su mejor arma para engañar con tanta facilidad a la gente, su fachada hermosa y frágil.

Pero ni aun sabiendo que era justo lo contrario, podía imaginar del todo de qué era capaz.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, con el servicio necesario para una cena romántica que en pocos minutos dispusieron en una mesa pequeña.

—Siéntate, extraño comer junto a ti —me pidió.

Miré todo lo que allí había, no comprendiendo cuál era el punto de todo este teatro.

—No intento envenenarte, puedes comer y beber lo que desees —me alentó.

—¿Por qué no vamos al grano? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —pedí impaciente.

—Ser honesta contigo, es la base de un matrimonio.

Por supuesto, porque ella insistirá en que seré yo quien rogará que nos casemos.

—Toda mi vida he sido un instrumento a favor de la familia, que de alguna forma podía ser usada para llevarnos aún más alto. Quizá con un matrimonio conveniente —inició—. Pero no quiero darle a la familia lo más alto, quiero yo estar en lo más alto.

—¿Y acaso no lo estás?

Tomó la copa frente a ella, disfrutando del licor que contenía mientras yo seguía impaciente mirándola.

—Cuando llegaste aquí, pretendiendo ocupar el lugar de Seiya, fuiste privilegiado de tener en tus manos el control de situaciones que jamás pensaste liderar —me dijo, excesivamente críptica.

—No, yo creí tener el control, algo de poder, pero era todo parte de tu plan —corregí.

—Es lo que me gusta de ti —me halagó—. Quieres tanto como yo pertenecer a este sitio, ser quien mueva los hilos. Quizá lo mejor que pudo pasarme fue la desaparición de Seiya, porque él jamás podría ser como tú, estar a mi lado y sobre todos los demás.

Si no estoy entendiendo mal, Kakyuu piensa que soy la misma mierda de persona que todos ellos, o al menos tengo lo que se necesita para hundirme tan profundo.

—Terminemos con este teatro, con la cena romántica, el compromiso. Es muy tarde para seguir jugando, dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mí —pedí agotado.

Quería volver a casa, olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido, poder dormir tranquilo sin despertar a saltos porque mi vida o la de alguien que me importa está en peligro.

—Dices que estoy en lo más alto, pero no es así. Cuando hablan de la familia Black, ¿quién es la primera persona en la que todos piensan? —me preguntó.

—Zafiro, Diamante —respondí lo obvio.

—Así es, incluso cuando esta familia ha sido dividida porque ninguno de los dos quería quedar en la sombra del otro, los años han dado la exposición a los Black como dos imperios de un par de hermanos que comparten solo un apellido —relató.

De acuerdo, nunca he sabido mucho más sobre Diamante, excepto cuando creíamos que tenía a Serena en su poder, y Zafiro jamás se refería a él. Entiendo el punto, ellos dos se llevan la gloria.

—¿Quieres más reconocimiento? —quise saber.

—No Yaten, Merezco mucho más que reconocimiento —respondió—. La única en lo alto de esta familia, debería ser yo. Voy a ser yo.

La miré un instante, queriendo no equivocarme en lo que entendí de sus palabras. Ella nunca me pareció una persona ansiosa de poder, pero sí de tener el control de todo a su alrededor. No la vi jamás discutir con su padre, excepto sobre nuestro compromiso, pero tampoco la vi alguna vez agachar la cabeza ante Zafiro.

El único instante en que Kakyuu pretendió que obedecía, fue sobre la fuerza de casarse con el hombre que supuestamente amaba, que era su estrategia para acercarse a Seiya, o a mí. Y esto era todo sobre estrategia, incluso nosotros sentado frente al otro con una mesa de por medio, como dos contrincantes de ajedrez que apenas se mueven, pero que saben que cualquier paso en falso puede ser fatal.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué nos buscaste? Prometiste una respuesta —exigí.

—Hay una espada que quiero, que se perdió hace años supuestamente, pero creo que puedes dar con ella. Después de todo, tu padre protegía a la última familia que la tuvo en su poder —confesó. Así que era eso, mi padre nunca estuvo a salvo, ni lo estaríamos Seiya y yo.

—Y entonces era eso, querías un caza tesoros.

—Seiya es más fácil de manipular que tú, pero también es más blando —admitió.

—Y si te entrego la espada, ¿seré libre? —quise saber.

Kakyuu se puso de pie, inclinándose a mi lado para tocar mi rostro, tan delicadamente que no pude moverme, porque sabía que no quería escuchar su respuesta.

—Esa espada debe ser mía, pero también necesito sacar del camino a dos personas.

—Zafiro y Diamante —comprendí al fin—. ¿Quieres matar a tu propia familia?

Se que no debería espantarme, pero creí que existía algún código entre personas de la misma sangre.

Ella se inclinó, besando mis labios, quedándose a unos centímetros de mí.

—Jamás tocaría a mi familia, pero tu no serás un Black hasta que te cases conmigo —explicó, y yo me aterré—. Siempre he cumplido mi palabra, le he dado a esta familia todo el honor que pueden esperar de una mujer como yo. Así que dame lo que quiero, y obtendrás lo que más deseas —ofreció.

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pidiéndome, era quizá una trampa.

—Kakyuu…

Puso su dedo sobre mis labios, no dejándome continuar.

—La espada y la vida de ellos, a cambio de lo que quieres para tu vida —sentenció—. Piénsalo, te daré tiempo.

Se apartó de mí, caminando hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla me dio una última mirada.

—Deberías comer, es el único alimento que recibirás hasta que tomes una decisión —advirtió, cerrando la puerta y encerrándome allí con la propuesta más siniestra que alguna vez me habían ofrecido.

Eso era lo que ella necesitó siempre, un perro que hiciera su trabajo sucio, y aunque podría esforzarme en lograr obtenerle esa espada, ¿sería capaz de matar a Zafiro y Diamante?

Miré la comida frente a mí, intentando no desesperarme, porque necesitaba una mente calmada para decidir si iba a seguir su juego, o era tiempo de dar la pelea contra Kakyuu.

Y no sabía qué era menos peligroso.

 **ღ**

 **Minako**

No tengo idea cuantas horas habré dormido, pero afuera ya era de noche.

Quizá en algún momento lograré ordenar mis ciclos de sueño, pero por el momento me sentía más despierta que nunca, y necesitaba salir de allí. Ya no eran las escapadas a lugares peligrosos, como tantas veces lo hice. Porque ahora algo me hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, ese algo creo que fue ver a mis tres nuevas familiares comenzar a entender que había un mundo fuera de esta fortaleza.

Me envolví en una manta y caminé hasta el jardín, había lugares cómodos donde sentarse y elegí quedarme allí, en vez del amado césped que siempre me llama a lanzarme en él.

Miré el cielo, esta vez oscuro y dejándome ver cómo las estrellas no paraban de brillar, dándole algo de calidez a la vista ante mí. Era también cálida la sensación de calma después de salir del encierro. Quizá podíamos tener de nuevo una vida feliz.

Si la vida de Lita, Ami y Rei había tratado por años sobre cuidar a su familia, entonces podían ponerse en nuestro lugar, y quizá entender que Serena y yo no ansiábamos poder, solo queríamos estar en paz.

—Necesito comprender —escuché, una voz demasiado conocida y que solía venir como aviso de peligro.

Pero cuando miré en dirección a Rei, no se veía tan amenazante como antes.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, intentando borrar de mi cabeza sus intentos de matarme.

—La vida que desean tener, tú y Serena —aclaró.

Caminó hasta sentarse cerca de mí, aun pareciéndome tan defensiva a lo que fuera que yo pudiera decir. Y no estaba segura de que realmente escucharía cualquier explicación que yo quisiera darle.

—Pensé que Ami o Lita preguntarían más que tú —comenté.

—Lita no lo necesita, Ami se ha pasado el día con Serena, creo que es mi turno de aceptar que quizá ustedes dos tienen un punto, pero necesito respuestas —explicó.

Miré al cielo nuevamente, no sabiendo por dónde comenzar. Existían tantos recuerdos felices en nuestra vida, locuras que hicimos juntas, aunque la mayoría de las veces era yo quien arrastraba a Serena a portarse un poco mal.

Intenté imaginar cómo habría sido esa vida con ellas allí. Quizá siempre habríamos comido delicias gracias a Lita, o Ami habría planeado nuestras horas de estudio. Y Rei, sin duda, sería la que siempre estaba muy en contra de nuestras actitudes infantiles.

Habíamos crecido demasiado rápido para nuestra edad, y aun así siempre nos permitimos divertirnos, sin importar lo que el resto opinara. Y aunque me gustaba mucho salir a fiestas y bailar, una tarde en los juegos de niños con Serena era impagable. ¿Rei habría ido con nosotras?

Fue difícil describirle una vida tan lejana a la suya, pero intenté poner de mi parte y hacerle entender.

Ella permaneció en silencio, escuchando con atención cada historia que tuve para contarle, y podía notar el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no perder la paciencia. Por primera vez bajé mis defensas ante Rei y entendí que ya no volvería a hacerme daño.

Pero no era ella la única con preguntas, yo también quería entender sus razones para aferrarse tanto a una inexistente familia, que sólo les había dado muerte y encierro.

—¿Qué hay aquí para ti? —quise saber—. Querían encontrar a quienes faltaban, ya lo hicieron. No tienen motivos para permanecer.

—Sí los hay —aseguró—. Ya lo he dicho, quienes destruyeron a nuestra familia deben pagar.

La venganza me parecía una meta tan siniestra, sin embargo, no había duda en sus palabras, ni en el dolor que imaginé debieron sentir todas ellas al quedar solas. El dolor de perder a tus padres era algo en común en todos los que estábamos bajo este techo.

—¿Y cuándo terminará? —necesité preguntar.

—Quedan pocos, ya me he hecho cargo de gran parte del problema —admitió.

Siempre entendí que Rei algo había hecho sobre los autores de toda la masacre de la que tanto hablan, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba de su boca admitir que había matado a esas personas. A esos animales.

Yo también sentía mucha rabia, odio, una sensación oscura que no sabía cómo describir hacia quienes eran responsables de haber perdido a madre. Pero matar a sangre fría era otra cosa. Y aunque pensaba eso, no podía dejar de recordar el momento en que casi maté a Saijo. La desesperación que sentí, ¿era la que ha sentido Rei?

—¿Cómo es? Matar a alguien —quise saber.

Ella sonrió.

—Ustedes son tan ingenuas. No es sobre matar, es defender —explicó—. Después de haber perdido a todos, no iba a permitir que alguien amenazara a quienes quedamos. Y sé que soy la única que iba a atreverse a hacerlo, quedan tan pocos por acabar, y hasta que no queden, no podré asegurarme que mi familia está a salvo.

Intenté seguir su lógica, sin juzgarla, porque, aunque seamos ambas muy cabeza dura, si no comienzo a aceptarlas, jamás nos entenderemos.

—Es una decepción para ustedes que a quien tanto buscaron sea yo —supuse.

—Fue inesperado, entendimos siempre todo mal —me dijo, y luego respiró profundo, fijando su vista en la mía, tornándose demasiado seria—. Te debo una disculpa, Minako.

De todo lo que creí escuchar de su boca, esto era lo último que pude imaginar. Y era tan extraño que me llamase por mi nombre, en vez de alguna forma ofensiva que solía tener para referirse a mí.

—No lo creo.

—He intentado dispararte, más de una vez. Y habría roto la única promesa que he hecho, que es proteger a mi familia de la forma que sea —explicó.

—Ninguna de nosotras sabía la verdad, y no entendía nada de lo que ustedes estaban haciendo.

—¿Lo haces ahora?

—No estoy segura —dije sincera—. Pero reconozco que tienes mucho valor, no sé si alguna vez podría hacer lo que has hecho.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que Ami y Lita mancharan sus manos —confesó. Y debe ser lo más emotivo que alguna vez le he escuchado decir, también lo más amable.

Esta vez fui yo quien sonrió. Porque compartimos algo más, en nuestras personalidades que al parecer no tenían nada que ver, ambas estábamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por las personas que amábamos. Yo estuve dispuesta a tanto recuperar a Serena.

Quería seguir preguntando, pero sentí que era demasiado pronto. Saber más de Rei, significaba que ella supiera más de mí, y aunque moría de ganas, no quería presionar más un momento en que al fin podíamos mantenernos en paz.

Deseé poder saber quienes faltaban en su lista, o cómo logró eliminar personas poderosas sin ser encontrada. Muchas dudas había sobre la sobrevivencia de ellas todos estos años, pero no creía que importase. Podría pasarme días escuchando las historias, pero nada cambiaba nuestro presente. Y lo único que debía importarnos ahora, era el futuro.

Por una vez en la vida, no dejé que la curiosidad me ganara, y me quedé callada. Aceptando que después de todo, podía ser que Rei y yo compartiésemos algo más que la sangre.

Ellas no querían poder, querían una familia. Porque, aunque las vi enojarse con el asunto de la espada que Lita escondió, pareció importarles mucho más lo que nosotras teníamos que decir. ¿Tan mal pensé de ellas todo este tiempo? Aunque no era mi culpa, porque antes de saber la verdad, estuvimos constantemente en discusiones, amenazas. No podía haber adivinado la primera vez que las vi, con su determinación de matarme, que lo hacían por proteger lo poco que les quedaba.

Intenté disfrutar de la extraña compañía, y permanecimos en silencio contemplando la noche. Parte de mí quería compartir con Yaten que la situación parecía mejorar, pero debía contenerme. Seguramente él estaba muy ocupado con sus hermanos y no debía molestarlo. Pero el simple hecho de ver algo mejorar, me hacía recuperar las esperanzas en que quizá nuestra distancia no duraría mucho.

¿Era esto el comienzo del final? Me asustaba pensar en un final, tan drásticamente, porque no necesitábamos más golpes fuertes. Pero si nosotras nos estábamos entendiendo, podría ser más fácil encontrar una forma en que todos podamos ser felices. Y no me importó por ese instante ser ingenua y desear lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Esperé que, en alguna parte de este lugar, Yaten pudiera también encontrar algo de paz con sus hermanos.

Algunos minutos pasaron sin que nada rompiese el momento que habíamos logrado obtener, pero noté a Seiya caminando hacia nosotras, ya no ocultándose de nadie.

No pude evitar preocuparme al ver su rostro, ¿pasaría algo con Serena? Yo creí que si mi conversación con Rei había salido bien, la de ella con Ami debió ser perfecta.

¿Sería Ami más dura de roer que Rei?

—Mina, necesito que hablemos —pidió, apenas llegó a mi lado.

—¿Está bien Serena? —pregunté alarmada.

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Entonces por qué traes esa cara? —insistí.

—Es privado.

—No creo que quede algo privado en esta casa —interrumpió Rei. Que, de todas formas, tenía razón.

Seiya resopló frustrado.

—¿Has hablado con Yaten hoy? —preguntó, y comencé nuevamente a preocuparme.

—No, tenía asuntos con ustedes, supongo —contesté con torpeza.

Más aún cuando él negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

—Apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, estaba juntando información sobre Zafiro Black, lo que sea que pudiese ser útil —explicó, y de pronto abrió sus ojos, con espanto—. No puede ser tan imbécil.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El plan alternativo, la información, el saber más para no quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y poder cuidar de ustedes. Pero todo el tiempo diciéndome que tenía que prometerle que cuidaría también de ti —soltó, sin que pudiera seguirle.

Miré a Rei, que tampoco parecía comprender. Pero lo que sea que dice, no podía ser bueno. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Yaten?

—Seiya, ¿dónde está? —necesité saber.

—Nunca puede esperar a que lo ayuden, siempre quiere hacerlo todo solo, y es tan testarudo que nadie puede hacerle cambiar de opinión, y si le ocurre algo, juro que…

—¡Seiya! —le urgí, poniéndome de pie y tomando sus brazos para que dejase de divagar.

Él me miró angustiado.

—Mina, debes estar tranquila, iré a hablar con Taiki —resolvió, apartándose de mí.

Enseguida lo alcancé, interponiéndome en su camino.

—¡No!, dime qué ocurre —exigí.

Seiya no quería abrir la boca, y miré una vez más a Rei, que permanecía atenta a todo. Finalmente miré a Seiya a los ojos, suplicándole que dejara de torturarme.

—Fue a buscarla, él quería saber la verdad para protegernos —soltó.

—¿Buscar a quién?

—Kakyuu —dijo al fin—. Habíamos pensado en buscarla y hacerle soltar todo lo que sabe, sus razones para involucrarse conmigo y Yaten, averiguar si es peligro para ti y Serena, porque después de todo ella es hija de Zafiro y nada bueno puede querer.

Yaten lo había hecho de nuevo, la estupidez más grande por las razones más nobles.

Esta vez fui yo quien corrió dentro de la casa, escuchando a lo lejos a Seiya y Rei gritar que volviera. Pero no podía.

No iba a permitir que nadie volviera a hacerle daño, porque, tal como había recordado hace unos instantes, mientras hablaba con Rei, uno es capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que ama.

—

—

—

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Se que han sido meses, pero ha estado complicado hacerme el tiempo o que me de la cabeza para actualizar. Pero estoy muy contenta de hacerlo al fin, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Creo que no pintan las cosas muy bien para Yaten, y por otro lado, al fin las chicas están empezando a dejar de pelear y ahora se escuchan.**_

 _ **Espero no haberme perdido gente por el camino, y nos vemos en la próxima, que siempre llega.**_

 _ **¡Abrazos!**_

 _ **Katabrecteri.**_


End file.
